Musical Sentai Melodyger
by TokuBrony94
Summary: Mikoto Takimoto is the new girl in the town of Utau Tani. A loner because of what happened to her parents, she is asked to make new friends and finds them in Kazu Mirabu, Neiji Hanabusa, Saburo Dakaku, and Jessie Ino. However, when a horde of demons known as the Akuma no Metal attack, the God of Music chooses them to become the Warriors of Music, Musical Sentai Melodyger!
1. Score 1: From the Top, Melodygers

**TB: Yo yo yo, what's this here? A new Super Hero Time studio?**

 **KKD: *gets down from a ladder and wipes the sweat from his brow, wearing a construction worker's uniform on top his KyoryuSilver suit* Whew! This sure took a while. I was hoping Mataranger would be finished before this was, but… eh, what're ya gonna do? *turns to see TB* Oh, hey aibou.**

 **TB: What up, bro? It looks like we are doing a Super Hero Time schedule while waiting to get back to the one on your channel.**

 **KKD: I guess so. *holds up schedule list* I've got to keep the constructions of these separate studios on schedule, even if other stories are halted. *taks off construction outfit***

 **TB: Gotta keep busy with what entertains you, amiright?**

 **KKD: Pretty much.**

 **TB: Now, this is a first. KKD's got an OC Super Hero Time on his channel, so that got me thinking, why not have an OC Super Hero Time on** _ **my**_ **channel. This… is the product of that idea.**

 **KKD: Well, at least that's the idea. Let's hope this works out.**

 **TB: Fingers crossed. Now, cue new set of Disclaimers!**

 **KKD: Right. *suddenly in a conductor's outfit and prepares to start a symphony.***

 ***TB then gets next to KKD and gets into a tuxedo, joining the orchestra before KKD conducts, and the music notes fly out of the instruments as Beethoven's 5th Symphony is played, the notes merging onto the screen to form the the new Disclaimer screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Five teens meet each other and are essentially forming a band? This I gotta see!**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Red Melody: A Kamen Rider pirate? Never thought that would happen. And… what? He gets arrested?!**

 ***We then see the Melodygers and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _As much as we take it for granted, music plays a very important role in our society. It can lift us up in our darkest moments, accentuate the moods of other moments both saddening and angering, and it can even be used to tell a story and/or message. But it was not always the case, as the world used to be a purely violent place, the Akuma no Metal (Demons of Metal) turning the world into their own personal playground and cause mayhem at their own leisure. That is until a being known as the Ongaku no Kami (God of Music) descended down to the human race and granted them an understanding of music. Humanity has learned to take this gift and compose new music to ward off the Akuma no Metal, and the world has lived peacefully since then. However, the world would not see eternal peace from this demonic force._

After that monologue, we see a bus stop as its doors opened, revealing a girl wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath it, along with some black jeans and bright red sneakers, having long, straight black hair and blue eyes along with an elderly woman with wavy grey hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, light pink skirt that reached her legs, and brown shoes. The girl looked rather disinterested while carrying some of the luggage as the elderly woman smiled upon the town they arrived at.

"Here it is, Mikoto. Utau Tani (Sing Valley), one of the most beautiful little towns in Japan," the elderly woman told the girl.

"Meh. It looks okay," the girl, Mikoto, shrugged as they started walking towards a nice little house, "But Obaa-chan, what was wrong with our old home?"

"We couldn't stay there because we were unable to make enough money to keep it. So I decided to move us here. Besides, it'll be much better for you to make new friends here."

"*sigh* Dang it. I didn't ask for any friend-making, I don't even care for having extra company," Mikoto responded.

"Oh please, how long are you going to be so anti-social?" Mikoto's grandmother asked in response.

Mikoto just muttered as they arrived at their new house, her grandmother opening the door to find a rather decent looking interior with the stairs leading to the second floor being the first thing they saw. On the left they see a nicely decorated living room with a TV and couch, while on the right there was a family room with a desk and computer along with another TV and couch.

"Don't forget to take your shoes off as you enter, Mikoto. You can put our luggage down over there," her grandma reminded, showing by example as Mikoto sighed and did the same before she put the luggage down in the living room.

They examined the place before walking through the living room to find the kitchen, covered in yellow paint all over the walls, a stove by the back door and a table with chairs in the center of the kitchen. There was also another entrance into the kitchen through the family room and they continued to check the place over.

"...This isn't much different compared to our old place," Mikoto commented before they walked upstairs to find a pathway to a couple bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, bed and dresser.

"This is much more nice looking than our previous home, that's for sure," her grandma replied as they decided to go back downstairs to unpack.

* * *

Meanwhile, we cut to see what appeared to be a European medieval castle underground, decorated with skulls and bones, and surrounding it was lava and black rocks with spurts of fire and brimstone. Inside the castle, we see a strange figure sitting on a throne, his clawed hands gripping tightly on the arms. It was a kind of dragon-themed monster in the typical metal punk outfit with bits of metal armor around him as well as a black cape, with yellow feral reptile eyes, black scales, sharp teeth, and a rather large sword he was holding blade down on his right side.

" **...It's almost time… the Akuma no Metal shall make our presence known momentarily. And when we do… we will make sure that there will be no mercy."** this figure growled as he raised his sword up cackling in hysterical glee, lightning somehow striking behind him.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 1: From the Top, Melodygers**

Back in the new house, Mikoto and her grandmother were unpacking their suitcases, Mikoto looking annoyed before she reached into one bag and unpacked a thin silver flute, looking at it with a small smile on her face before it turned solemn for a moment and then she put it back in the case it came in.

"You going to put that in your room once we finish?" her grandma asked.

"Yeah, I am. It's the one thing I am happy to keep from our old place," Mikoto replied, placing the case on the side so she can take it to her room.

"Mikoto… why can't you make any friends? Ever since your mother and father died in that plane crash, you've isolated yourself from the whole world."

"...Obaa-chan… please don't bring that up around me. Right now, the only friends I need are you and my flute. Anyone else will only get in the way," Mikoto sighed as she put another case on her side.

"...You know, an orchestra or a band is never truly either of those if they consist of only one instrument," she pointed out, Mikoto looking rather annoyed.

"Another one of your music metaphors, will you ever make sense, Obaa-chan?"

"Just promise me that you'll _try_ to make some friends, Mikoto. You can't keep on living like this, it's unhealthy for you."

"Yea, whatever…" Mikoto shrugged off before seeing her grandma give her a stern look, meaning she was serious, and then she looked away to think about it before sighing, "Okay, I promise."

"Good. Now you can take your things upstairs to set up your room if you like."

Mikoto just nodded before doing so. She walked into her room before sitting down on her bed, thinking about all that's happened to herself. Her grandmother was right, when her parents died in a plane crash that was returning to Japan when she was 6, she took it rather harshly and only found comfort in her grandmother before she was given the flute, which was a final birthday present from her parents, and she treasured it throughout her life. She took it out and examined it once more, finding an engraving on one side which read "Never forget… you're our little angel… and we'll always love you. Happy Birthday, Mikoto. -Okaa-san & Otou-san" before she took a deep breath and began to play. The tune she played was soft, melodic, and quite peaceful, a little number she memorized when she was little as a song her parents played for her.

Her grandmother managed to hear her play her flute as a smile formed on her face, the elderly woman happy to know her granddaughter makes herself happy playing the one instrument she loved.

* * *

The next day, Mikoto began to walk around town, exploring her surroundings, finding the place was bustling with all kinds of musicians and activity. She soon found a small pizza place and decided to walk in. She sat down on a stool in front in front of what looked like a bar before a waiter walked by.

"I would like a meat lover's pizza with a large soda and bread sticks with it," Mikoto told the waiter straight up, who nodded in response before walking back to make it so.

So, she sat at her seat and waited for her order before looking to her right to find four kids about her age sitting at a table not too far from her. The first boy she saw had brown hair and eyes wearing a black suit and tie with a blue button down shirt underneath and black shoes. The second has messy, curly, dyed green hair, blue eyes, and wore a messy green t-shirt with a grey sweater, camouflage colored slacks, and lime colored sneakers. The third male had long blonde hair that stretched to his neck and looked shiny like it was wet when it could've been gel, along with brown eyes, and was seen wearing a sleeveless jean vest with a yellow t-shirt that has a rhino busting through a wall on it, blue jeans and black sneakers. Finally, the only girl of their ranks had long brown hair styled in a ponytail along with green eyes, and wore a pink shirt with "Girl Power" written on it, as well as a light pink skirt and simple gray sneakers.

' _That is the most colorful group of characters I've ever seen. No pun intended,'_ Mikoto thought to herself as she saw the kid in green laugh, the faux hawked kid and girl talking to each other, while Blue kept his hair combed, ' _Should I even bother with them? I know Obaa-chan said I should make some friends, but I don't know if I can make a good first impression with how unfriendly I am.'_

"Your pizza, breadsticks, and drink ma'am," the waiter informed, getting Mikoto's attention as he let down a tray of said food before she paid for it and looked back at the group, looking a bit curious and but also a bit hesitant.

Finally, she took the tray of food before standing up and walking over to the table, looking rather nervous as she approached before the kids looked at her.

"Uh… mind if I join you?" Mikoto asked nervously as the four just looked at each other for a moment.

"Why not," the kid in the suit replied in a suave voice, shoving the kid in green out of his seat so he could offer her a spot next to him, to which Mikoto accepted.

"Thank you."

"Yo, Kazu-san, was that necessary?" the kid in green retorted, sitting next to the faux hawked kid in yellow, "You didn't have to be so brash and rude about it, man?"

"Sorry bout that, Neiji, but you were being rather inconsiderate to the lady by hogging the seat from her," the suited kid, Kazu, replied.

"You're kidding, right? If there's enough room for three on one seat, you could've let her sit next to Neiji or me," the blonde pointed out with a bit of a groan.

"Excuse the boys, they tend to get rather argumentative at times, especially when Kazu gets like this. But enough of that, what's your name?" the girl in pink inquired.

"W-Watashi wa Takimoto Mikoto. And… who are all of you?" Mikoto asked.

"Ore no nawa Miraba Kazu da," the suited kid answered suavely.

"Hanabusa Neiji desu," the kid in green smiled.

"Dakaku Saburo," the blonde said while lowering his head slightly.

"Atashi wa Ino Jessie, but most of my friends call me Jess. You can call me Jess too if you like," the girl in pink answered with a smile as they all looked at Mikoto.

"Hi… so… what do all of you do?" Mikoto asked to make sure she kept up with trying to strike up a conversation as she began to eat her pizza.

"Oh, well we all work at a music store down the street, Subarashi Records," Kazu informed her as they were also eating.

"Quite a neat little joint, too. They got all types of music there, nice little spots where we can play, a karaoke station, and even some old vinyl records," Neiji smiled before taking a sip of his soda, "I play the drums, Kazu-san plays a sax, Jess does the Keyboard/Keytar, and Saburo plays a mean electric guitar. What about you, Mikoto-san?"

"Um… I play the flute," Mikoto answered, a bit nervous about that.

"That's cool, not that big a deal. Everyone here is crazy for music. I mean, like say some places like Paris, Tokyo, New York, and Seoul are famous for food and San Francisco, Washington D.C., Cairo, and Hong Kong are known for their landmarks, Utau Tani is best known for its musical variety and its music enthusiasts," Saburo replied.

"Though I don't think we met any flute players in a while," Jess admitted.

"I… I recently moved into town, so… I'm kinda new around here and excuse me if I'm a little… um, awkward," Mikoto replied.

"Well then, why don't we show you around town? We can even show you Subarashi Records while we're at it," Kazu offered, getting closer to Mikoto, "Who knows, we might even make some beautiful music together."

"...Uh… yea, thanks, but no thanks. I can see that you're sincere, but you don't seem like my type. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's perfectly fine with me. There are other fish in the sea, I'll just cast my line in somewhere else," Kazu shrugged off, before they continued to eat their food.

"But perhaps… I'll take up the offer on the tour… maybe," Mikoto replied hesitantly.

"Great. You'll love it, the town is a really nice place," Jess smiled as they all finished eating, paid their bills and left for the tour.

* * *

After showing Mikoto around most of the town, Jess and the boys showed Mikoto Subarashi Records.

"This is where we work at," she told Mikoto, who looked surprised by the place as the record shop from the view through the window looked rather large, with rows and rows of music, both vinyl records and compact discs, two open spaces (one for playing music and another for karaoke), a spot for the cashier, and even a door for where employees supposedly enter for break time, but it also had a strange symbol on the door knob which looked like a G-Clef music note, "How do you think it looks?"

"It looks amazing," Mikoto admitted, admiring the old school design of the place before noticing the G-Clef on the door knob, "Eh? What's that symbol on the door knob?"

"Huh?" Neiji replied confused before looking at what Mikoto pointed out, "Oh, that. It was probably leftover by the designer of the place to be creative and make sure to keep with the theme. We don't even know what's behind the door."

"Ara? Aren't you guys employees? Shouldn't you have access to this room?"

"The boss won't allow us in until the time is right or something like that," Saburo answered, "Unfortunately, the boss never told us when that would be, just said something about us finding 'our conductor' or something like that."

"Oh great, more musical metaphors. I get enough of those from my Obaa-chan," Mikoto replied.

"Your grandma must be very wise," Kazu figured as he started out the window before he saw something odd appear, "Whoa, what in the name of God is that?"

The others looked and saw what looked like imps with black outfits that had spikes all over, metal elbow pads and kneepads, and full mohawks on their heads, wielding short swords that looked like the daggers from Kabuto. The imps were attacking all the people, sending them running and screaming away. The five late teens were just looking in shock and horror at these creatures before the imps saw them and started running towards them.

"Run in, RUN IN!" Neiji panicked, rushing back into the store as the others followed him, Kazu locking the door behind them.

At first the imps tried to bash the door in, but they got shocked, scaring them and they left.

"What the hell?" Saburo gawked, "...With those blades of theirs, they could've easily broken the glass. How'd they get shocked and run away scared?"

"No idea," Jess admitted as Mikoto looked at the door with the G-Clef door knob and began walking towards it, "Hey, hey, what're ya doing!?"

"I think maybe this door might have something to do with it," Mikoto answered as she turned the door knob and opened the door, but instead of a room, she just saw darkness before she fell through it and down, "WHOAAAAAAAA!"

"Mikoto-san? Mikoto-san!" Neiji gawked before he ran to the doorway to check, with Jess following behind him, only to accidentally bump him, making him lose balance, "NYUH-UH-UH-UH!"

But then, Neiji fell down the passage, accidentally tripping Jess and making her fall too, both screaming as they fall through a blue cylinder shaped passageway.

"Jess-chan! Mikoto-san~!" Kazu shouted, rushing right in, thinking it was a room at first before he fell down, screaming, and Saburo just sighing before he decided to run and follow.

"MOSH PIT~!" he shouted, jumping right in, all five of them falling down the blue pipe before they all landed on the ground in a room that was mainly dark, with the exception of one spotlight shining on them.

"Ugh… where are we?" Mikoto groaned before the lights turned on around them, revealing what appeared to be a sort of concert hall decorated with spotlights, musical notes everywhere, and pictures of various instruments and a computer screen with equipment set up to look like a warning system of sorts, "This doesn't look like anyplace I've been to before."

"Hey~, what's the deal here, man?" they suddenly heard a male's voice, turning to see a man with short blonde hair, golden eyes, and wearing a floral button down t-shirt with a G clef symbol on it, blue jeans, and sneakers, "Don't you know it's impolite to enter without permission? That is harsh."

"BOSS?!" Kazu, Reiji, Saburo, and Jess gasped, Mikoto confused for a moment.

"Boss?" she responded in confusion, the man approaching the group while waving his hands around like he was trying to think while drunk.

"What in the world are you doing down here?" the boss inquired, "I didn't think that the right time arrived yet. *notices Mikoto* And who the heck are you?"

"EH?! Uh… w-well, I… I'm Takimoto Mikoto. These four told me about you," she answered in her nervousness.

"Ah, I see my favorite employees have made a new friend."

"N-No No No No! We didn't say anything about being friends! I just met them, we're not even close to being frie-"

"Say no more, say no more. Aside from being in the presence of a new possible employee, may I ask why you five are in here?" the boss inquired.

"These freaky imps just appeared out of nowhere and are attacking Utau Tani and they tried to attack the store, but then they got shocked, ran off, and Mikoto found out the employee's only door leads down here and that it might had something to do with their attack." Saburo answered as the boss' eyes widened and he leaned back.

"...Did you say imps?"

"...Uh… yea? Why?"

"Oooh~, they're coming back. I need to prepare the equipment early this time," he groaned, rushing over to the computer.

"Wh-What equipment? Boss, what're you talking about?" Kazu asked as the blonde man typed rapidly on the keyboard, somehow creating music while doing so and revealed a shiny blue suitcase with golden markings that resembled clefs and music notes before opening it up, revealing five wrist mounting devices, each with a different color and a different instrument motif to them.

"What is even going on?" Mikoto asked, really confused.

"I am choosing you five to become a new team assigned to stop this chaos and protect Utau Tani, as well as the world, from the Akuma no Metal," the boss informed like he knew what he was talking about.

"Wh-what're you talking about, Boss? We're just kids. What are those things? What is this place? What is even this uh… Akuma no Metal and any of what's going on?!" Neiji demanded to know.

"These are the Melody Changers, devices designed to help you become the warriors that can aid you in defeating the Akuma no Metal, demons of the past who caused chaos by playing music of the demons, creating violence and mayhem everywhere. They were sealed away millennia ago, and have reawakened to exact their revenge."

"How do you even know this stuff, boss?" Jess asked, easily as confused at the others.

"I doubt you'll believe me if I told you, but I am actually the one who sealed them away the first time; I am… Ongaku no Kami (God of Music)," the boss informed, making the five laugh a little.

"Are you… pfft, seriously the God of Music?" Saburo laughed in disbelief as the boss just stood there.

"Harsh man, that is just harsh," the boss sighed, "You doubt me being the God of Music? What should I do to convince you that I am? Turn into a form that is not entirely human or play a song you never thought you'd see me play?"

"Well… I'd like to know if you really are the God of Music, so… if you could, could you play Mozart on a flute, and during the piece, levitate something towards you with your mind," Mikoto requested, earning a raised eyebrow and a smirk from the boss before he grabbed a flute and began playing Mozart's concerto for Flute, Harp, and Orchestra in C major, and it sounded like he was playing as the full orchestra.

As he was playing, a few instruments flew up in the air, playing the music as he continued playing the flute while the instruments were floating and… playing themselves.

"Whoa," Neiji gawked.

"I never would've thought the boss would do something this… it's… very extraordinary," Kazu responded in disbelief.

"Do you young ones believe me now?" the boss inquired when he finished playing.

"You really are the God of Music," Mikoto gawked in amazement, the boss smiling as he put the flute down and the instruments levitated back to where they were, "Okay, so you believe us to be worthy of wielding these… changers and powers?"

"I truly believe that you five are worthy of becoming the team that will stop these demons. Ongaku no Senshi (Musical Warriors)... Musical Sentai Melodyger!" the boss informed.

"Okay, hold up. The four of us, I can understand, you've had more time interacting with us, but Mikoto? You've only just met her. How do you expect her to understand this right off the bat," Saburo pointed out.

"Saburo-kun, trust me. Being the Ongaku no Kami, I can tell this girl would be a very good conductor to our grand performance."

"Ugh, enough with the music metaphors! If you guys are all going to keep this up, you're gonna drive me crazy! I'm outta here before my head explodes. I try to make friends and this is the mess I end up in?! I should've stayed with Obaa-chan," Mikoto exclaimed before leaving abruptly, leaving the other four and the eccentric middle aged man that claimed to be the God of Music.

"...What's her problem?" Jess wondered.

"No idea," Neiji shrugged.

"In time she'll understand. Once she does, I think she'll make a great asset to the team," the boss informed.

* * *

Mikoto then managed to return to her place, muttering to herself the whole way before entering her house.

"Mikoto, welcome home. How was your day?" her grandmother asked.

"Horrible. It was just horrible. I tried to make friends, and then a whole bunch of crazy stuff happens," Mikoto replied before sitting on the couch, trying to calm herself down, "I told you that it wasn't gonna work out for me."

"That's because you won't give it a chance. You just have to try and be more open to it. Remember, a band or orchestra is never truly that unle-."

"Obaa-chan, please… enough with the music metaphors. I don't understand how these can benefit me and why it matters! My… my parents…" Mikoto started saying before she began to tear up a bit, "...they were the only ones who ever gave me that kind of friendship. I don't want to feel the same way I did when they…"

"Oh, Mikoto. It's okay, come here," her grandmother replied, hugging Mikoto, who hugged back and began to cry, burying her face on her shoulder, "You've been holding this in for too long. Just let it all out."

"I miss them, Obaa-chan… I miss them… Okaa-san… *sniffle* Otou-san… I didn't want them to go!"

"I know, Mikoto… I didn't want them to go either. But don't let your parents' death be the reason you can't go on and have friends. Right now, you may not know it, but you need some good friends to support you in your darkest moments. And pretty soon, those friends might need you and you can provide them with support in return. No one can truly live alone, everyone needs someone. Remember, an orchestra or a band is never truly either of those…"

"...If they consist of only one instrument," Mikoto replied, finally understanding the metaphor while wiping her bloodshot eyes, "...ne?"

"Hai," her grandma nodded, Mikoto smiling in response before they heard an explosion coming from outside, "What in the world!?"

"Oh no… that can't be good," Mikoto said as they looked out the window to see those metal imps from before, "Obaa-chan, stay here. I gotta go handle something."

"Wait, where are you going? It looks dangerous!"

"Gomen ne, Obaa-chan, but someone needs me right now," Mikoto answered before running out of the house, her grandma smiling at her granddaughter taking what she learned to heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four were handed the Melody Changers by their boss.

"Now listen carefully min'na-san. Miraba Kazu, calm and cool, you will be the Jazz Musician Blue Melody," the God of Music started, "Hanabusa Neiji, wild and crazy, you will be the beat and percussion behind the group, the drummer Green Melody. Dakaku Saburo, both soft and loud like the tunes of your guitar, you will be the Rock Musician Yellow Melody. Ino Jessie, excitable and energetic, your keytar skills are what's needed for you to liven up the group as Pink Melody."

"Neat little wrist watch here," Jess complimented as the boss gave them the changers and they put them on their left wrists.

"Use your powers to protect the innocent, and bring _love and peace_ to this town and the world," the boss said, holding up a peace sign when he said peace.

"...I hope Mikoto-san will be okay and help us with this. She seemed rather upset about this whole thing," Neiji sighed before the instruments started playing wildly.

"The Akuma no Metal are on the move! Go now, Melodygers! Fight on and protect the world! _Go~!_ " the boss said with all of them nodding in response before rushing out of the base.

* * *

The four soon arrived outside in some sort of plaza, finding the imps again, along with what looked like a lion mixed with a trombone, the instrument being mixed into the arms with pipes sticking out its back and the horn part being shown from its gaping mouth.

" **That's it, boys. Make some havoc, cause panic and fear, maybe even kill some people!"** the lion cackled in joy as the imps were just attacking people and blowing stuff up.

"Yikes! What's that thing?!" Neiji gawked in shock.

"Whatever that is, it doesn't look very friendly," Jess took notice.

"Duh. It's probably one of those monsters that the boss was talking about," Saburo figured.

"We'd better handle it, pronto!" Kazu said, looking at his Melody Changer, "So… uh, how do these work?"

The others just looked confused about what to do with their devices before the lion noticed them.

" **OI! What're you four still doing here? Prepare to be annihilated!"** the lion kaijin shouted before it moved its arms and fired out a trombone sound mixed with a lion's roar, sending all four of them flying and knocking them down.

"Ouch… that stung," Reiji winced as they all just looked in shock at the creature attacking before it laughed before spotting a crying child nearby and then started to walk over to him.

"No!" Saburo shouted.

"Let him go!" Kazu exclaimed.

"NO~!" Jess shouted as the lion cackled, aiming his horn at the kid.

" **Just hold still you little pest,"** the lion replied when he suddenly heard a faint, sustained yell, making him turn to see Mikoto rushing towards him and then jumping up to punch him, making him fly back, " **AGH~!"**

"Daijobu desu ka?" Mikoto asked the child, who nodded before Mikoto urged him to run, which he did.

"Mikoto-san/Mikoto/Miko-chan!" the four gasped, Mikoto rushing over to the group.

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't get everything at first, but now my mind is cleared. I think I'm ready to join the band and help defend against these demons," Mikoto told the others before the five heard a clapping, and turned to see the Ongaku no Kami arrive, applauding this.

"Well done. I knew you'd come around, Mikoto-kun," he smiled before pulling out her Melody Changer, "Here. Takimoto Mikoto, graceful yet delicate like the flute you play and take care of so carefully, you shall be the classical leader of the group, Red Melody. Oh and I almost forgot… You'll need these to go with your changers."

With that, he tossed them each a tuner to correspond with their instruments, all five of them looking at them in awe.

"So that's how it works," Neiji realized.

"Fight onward, min'na-san. Protect the world as the Ongaku no Senshi, Musical Sentai Melodyger!" the God of Music told the five, who all nodded and turned to the lion and imps.

" **You again?! Nani mono gaki kisama ra (Who are you guys)!?"** the lion shouted in annoyance as the five stood in a line, Jess and Neiji standing on the left, Saburo and Kazu standing on the right, and Mikoto standing in the center.

"We are the orchestra of your demise, and you will hear us play. Min'na… ikimasu!" Mikoto declared, strapping on her Melody Changer and preparing her tuner.

"O!" the four nodded, doing the same before they all opened a port on top of their changers and set up their tuners to make a sound before inserting them into the changers.

Their changers then started to vibrate and play a harmonizing tune of sorts, as they all posed with their left arms in front and their right arms all the way behind them.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted before they slammed the tuners that they plugged into the ports down into their changers which made some music notes appear around them.

The notes flew around them as musical sheet pages became the backgrounds for the moment, as their suits formed. Mikoto gained a red suit with a skirt, and the suit itself having white gloves with scarlet edges, matching boots, the top having some G clef in the center of the suit while the sleeves had lines of musical notes, and matching pant legs. Her helmet had the motif of a hawk with black eyes, the feathers on the top "connecting" to it as if forming the shape of a note, the sides of her helmet having the G clef symbol in black.

Kazu's suit turned into a blue male version of Mikoto's, meaning no skirt, but also his helmet was rocking a tiger motif, Reiji's the same but green with a gorilla, Saburo yellow and a rhino, and Jess ended with a Pink suit identical to Mikoto's but with a dolphin theme. All five stood tall in uniform, making the Akuma no Metal gasp in surprise.

" **So na baka na (That can't be)!"** the lion gasped in horror as the five began to make themselves known.

Mikoto began, posing with a flute at first before posing with her hands open and across from each other while her right leg was up, "The Classical Musician… Red Melody!"

Kazu followed this up, posing with a saxophone like he was playing before he put it away and posed with his left arm out while kneeling on his left knee, "The Jazz Musician… Blue Melody!"

Reiji was twirling a pair of drumsticks calming before he flexed his arms and posed like he was going to lift something, "The Percussion Musician… Green Melody!"

Saburo played his guitar before picking it up and holding it like an axe, "The Rock Musician… Yellow Melody!"

Jess finished the individual poses with playing her Keytar before swinging it like a sword, "The Synth Musician… Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" Mikoto declared while pointing around herself when referring to the world.

"Musical Sentai… MELODYGER!" all five declared, posing as if members of an orchestra or a band were making an introduction while a massive stage and audience appeared as a background.

" **...I don't know how you came back, but Liobone-sama will make sure that you stay dead,"** the lion growled before they all got ready.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Red Melody before the five charged and scattered to fight the large amount of imps and Liobone.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

Blue Melody first leaps in and kicks the imps a bit before pulling out a blue saxophone which resembled some kind of cannon.

"Saxozooka!" he shouted as he played it like a normal sax, causing the imps to look a bit confused before he played a much louder song, causing the sax to fire out a blue blast of energy, hitting all the imps.

Green went on with pounding the imps with his fists, even throwing some kicks before flipping out of the way to dodge their attacks. Then, he pulled out two green drumsticks that kinda looked like Hibiki's Ongekibou (Drum Sticks).

"Beat Sticks!" Green declared as he started swinging at the imps, hitting them and knocking them down in the process.

He began to bang his sticks on various objects, creating some very sizable shockwaves and loud thuds to disorient the imps before he rushed forward and slammed his sticks into one of the imps, causing an explosion, sending the imp flying into the others, destroying them all with another explosion.

"Yatta!" Green cheered as Yellow tossed some of the imps into each other and over his head.

"Dosukoi! (Sumo phrase)" Yellow roared as he went into a sumo-style attack on more imps before revealing what looked like a huge yellow bladed axe with a guitar built right into it, "Rocker Axe!"

He started to play a rocking tune on the guitar first, making the imps grip their heads in pain, but when he finished, he swung the axe and destroyed all the imps with a single huge swing. Over with Pink, she was jumping through the air a bit, kicking the imps in the head before pulling out some sort of pink Keytar that looked like a giant meat cleaver.

"Keytar Cleaver!" she shouted, taking the Keytar, playing it a bit before music notes came out of the neck and wrapped the imps up tightly and Pink took the cleaver ran towards the bonded imps and sliced them in two, making them explode.

At that moment, Red was trading blows with Liobone, fists to piped arms, managing to keep on her feet while knocking Liobone around a bit before pulling out a rather large sword that was also shaped like a large straight flute colored red and black, and also had keys in the center of the sword.

"Flute Slasher!" she declared, taking the weapon and slashing Liobone with it, swinging and spinning it around while doing so.

" **Grrr… onore! Naraba (In that case),"** he roared before firing another sonic roar at Red, who swiftly rolled out of the way before she rushed in from the side and slashed him again, sending him back.

"I think it's time for the final note in our symphony of justice. The crescendo of our composition," Red stated before being joined by the rest of the team.

She then twirled her Flute Slasher toward her mouth and then played the tune her parents played for her as a child, causing Liobone serious pain as he tried to cover his ears, but she kept on playing. Soon, ethereal music notes popped out and turned into a kind of set of chains that bound Liobone up before Red Melody posed with her sword behind her as the background changed to compose entirely of a musical sheet with notes.

"Ichi Gakcho (First Movement)... Melody Finish!" Red shouted as she rushed in and slashed at Liobone two times before delivering a hard downward slash down onto him.

" **Such a musical number… it's beautiful… and I HATE IT~!"** Liobone shouted in pain as he fell and exploded before the team changed back to civilian form.

"That was a nice tune, Miko-chan," Jess applauded.

"Thanks… my parents used to play this to me as a kid," Mikoto admitted.

"That's a very nice song," Neiji complimented.

" _Nice and cool_ even," Kazu smiled, "Such an elegant number performed by such a brilliant musician."

"Now… I play that song to honor them," Mikoto answered.

"Nice," Saburo smiled as they walked off, enjoying their victory.

Unbeknownst to them, however, what looked like a female figure stood in the shadows, with all that was visible being her red eyes with three dots surrounding her pupils and her snout before they both vanished as she walked away.

* * *

"Congratulations on your first and most successful battle composition, Melodygers!" the God of Music applauded while clapping his hands, the five teens now in the secret base.

"Thank you, sir," Mikoto replied.

"Mikoto-kun, how would you like to work at my shop with these four fine young souls?"

"Um… w-well, I don't know, sir. I mean… I still have a lot to learn about these new powers we've just earned, and even then, I still have to grow more accustomed to being this… leader."

"I'm sure you'd make a marvelous leader, Mikoto-san," Kazu replied.

"As I said before, you are a very good conductor to our grand performance. It'll take time before you can truly fit into the role though," the boss told Mikoto as the camera focused on the five before their faces were filled in notes on a music sheet.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Mikoto: What kind of mess did I end up in?

Saburo: She probably just feels pressured.

Mikoto: I'm not ready to be a leader!

Jess: There's gotta be some way we can help her feel more comfortable.

?: **Time to make some noise!**

 **Score 2: Melody-Oh's Fortissimo Crescendo**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB: Whoa, that was awesome!**

 **KKD: Hope you guys enjoyed that one.**

 **TB: What did you think about my OC Sentai?**

 **KKD: I thought it was rather enjoyable. Pretty cool, and seeing I used to play violin and somewhat now play guitar, it's awesome with the variety we're getting here.**

 **TB: I didn't know you used to play the violin. That's cool.**

 **KKD: But that was back in middle school.**

 **TB: It's still good. I also think this turned out very well, with using the variety of music genres, the creativity of the plot, the characters and even the fights. What do you think about the characters?**

 **KKD: Very interesting takes we took compared to other characters I've personally seen and created. And poor Mikoto… I sure hope she'll be feeling better soon.**

 **TB: With everything that she's been through, things will only look up for her from here. Now for favorite parts.**

 **KKD: This is tough, but I think I liked the musical metaphors made here along with the actual morph and battle.**

 **TB: I liked the first fight for our Melodygers as well as our first bit of character development for Mikoto, and her just pouring her heart out to her grandmother. It's like the chapter got Tanks for the Memories for a moment, but that's not necessarily a bad thing.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **TB: Now I know what you are thinking, my fellow readers. What could possibly be as good as this? You'll see… over on the other half of this Super Hero Time. Shall we, bro? *sees a sign in place of KKD saying, 'See you in the Studio for Buccaneer, Matey.'* He read my mind. So, we'll see you over in our Rider story, and for KKD, Jaa ne! And… *jump spin crescent kick* SEIYAA!**


	2. Score 2: Melody-Oh's Fortissimo Crscndo

**TB: *starts air guitaring while sliding on his knees into the studio* OH YEAH~!**

 **KKD: *gets tossed in, landing headfirst into the wall***

 **TB: Huh? Who the hell threw him in?**

 **KKD: *muffled* You don't wanna know.**

 **TB: Stop acting like Fred from Big Hero 6 after watching a Looney Tunes cartoon. C'mon. *pulls him off the wall* We now got a second chapter of this excellent Sentai story.**

 **KKD: Right… *walks dizzy* Just as soon as I can get my bearings…**

 **TB: *waves hand in front of his face* How many fingers am I holding up? *gives the middle finger before chuckling***

 **KKD: …*dizzy/woozy* ...Look, fishies… *TB taps back of head***

 **TB: C'mon, wake up man. *smacks KKD in the jaw***

 **KKD: OUCH! ...What was that for… *recalls something* Wait a sec, did you flip me the bird?**

 **TB: For s*CAW!*s and giggles, and it was a funny way of doing the 'How many fingers am I holding up?' bit. *chuckles***

 **KKD: …*Moe Howard impression* Remind me to kill ya later.**

 **TB: *Curly Howard impression* Don't make an appointment out of it. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. Hey, pick two. *holds out hand***

 **KKD: 1, 2. *takes own fingers and 'pokes' TB in the eyes***

 **TB: Whoa! *covers eyes before barking like a dog***

 **KKD: *normal voice* Okay, moving on. Disclaimers.**

 **TB: Drop 'em! *Disclaimer screen plops on top of head***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

 **TB: Curse you, anvil!**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto is stressing. If anything, I hope she'll calm down and just join her team as a leader.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Red Melody: It looks like you are having it easy. You got one new member already, and then you got another who seems smarter than the average bear.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Musical Sentai Melodyger:_

 _A new girl by the name of Mikoto Takimoto, along with her grandmother, moved into Utau Tani. Initially, Mikoto was hesitant and reluctant to make friends, but with some encouragement from her grandmother to move on from what happened to her family, she managed to start exploring town the next day. Not only did she meet four interesting kids, but she also discovered a mysterious power along with them. The God of Music chose them to become the Melodygers and help protect the town and the world from the nefarious Akuma no Metal. And now, proceeding to the next movement._

* * *

Mikoto was just pacing back and forth in her room, just looking at the Melody Changer on her left wrist.

"Mou~! I mean I'm glad that I have friends and that I'm part of a team now, but…" Mikoto groaned only to hear the door open, causing her to cover her changer with her sleeve and then turn to see her grandma.

"Mikoto, is everything alright?" her grandmother asked out of concern, "I heard you upset."

"I-I'm fine, Obaa-chan. I'm just a little nervous about something."

"About what? Aren't you happy that you finally made some friends?"

"I-I am. It's just… um… something big happened… in that I… um… some dude that my new friends work for is hiring new recruits. And he wants me to be a part of it," Mikoto informed.

"So you made new friends after all. That's wonderful. Even more so now that you're being offered a job," her grandma said as she got closer to hug her in congratulations.

"I didn't say I'd take the job yet. That's what I'm nervous about. I don't know if I should take the job considering I know nothing about what I have to do, and I don't know if I can handle the pressure of how important this sounds."

"Why? Was he giving you a managing position?"

"...Something like that, yes," Mikoto admitted, "It's just that… I don't think I'm ready for such a high position."

"Well, I'm sure you have what it takes. Remember, an orchestra is nothing without a true conductor."

"*sigh* Music metaphors. Will I ever understand them?" Mikoto responded with a small chuckle before she started to walk out.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 2: Melody-Oh's Fortissimo Crescendo**

Back with the others, they were currently inside Subarashi Records just messing around. Kazu was currently organizing records, Neiji and Saburo were tuning their instruments, and Jess was messing around on a synthesizer keyboard.

"Do you think that Miko-chan is alright with being the leader?" Jess pondered as she turned to look at her friends.

"She seems to be a bit hesitant about it," Saburo responded.

"I hope Mikoto-san is okay, she was awfully nervous when the God of Music made her leader and asked her to work here with us," Neiji sighed.

"Easy, Neiji. We don't want to put any unnecessary pressure on her."

"He's right, you know. But how can we make her feel comfortable?" Kazu wondered, not seeing Mikoto walk in and take her jacket off to hang it up.

"Oh, ohaiyo gozaimasu (good morning) Mikoto-san," Neiji waved, making Kazu turn around and gawk in surprise a little before sliding his hair back.

"Miko-chan, what a pleasant surprise. How are you?" Jess smiled as she walked through the record aisles.

"I'm doing fine so far, still nervous is all," Mikoto admitted as she then noticed the God of Music walking through the door with the G-clef shaped door knob.

"Well, good to see you back, Mikoto-kun. Most astounding, indeed," he said, waving his hands around like a blind drunk.

"What were you doing down there, Kami-sama?" Jess wondered in confusion, "I thought you were working on that little something you were talking about."

"Eh, it still has some bugs and kinks that need fixin', and it may or may not take a bit longer than I thought. Also, Jess-kun, there's no need for formalities with the 'Kami-sama'. Call me Boss like you always have."

"Uh… okay, Boss…"

"What exactly are you working on, Kami?" Mikoto asked.

"Pch, can't tell you yet, Mikoto-kun. It's a secret," the boss answered, "Have you come to the decision about my job offer?"

"Well… not really. With how much time I've spent being anti-social, I don't think I'm qualified to be a leader, let alone work in such an environment like this."

"Well then, why don't we just give this a try first before you start saying stuff like that. You go ahead and step over by the cash register right there, and just work it and the front desk for now. See how that works out, okay?"

"I think I got it," Mikoto nodded before being handed a shirt for the business by the boss.

"Good. Be sure to put that on first before you start."

* * *

Mikoto, now wearing a green shirt with the logo for Subarashi Records on it, stood behind the cash register and just waited for new customers to come in. It didn't take long before one man walked through the door.

"Welcome to Subarashi Records, Watashi wa Mikoto. How can I help you?" she greeted rather decently.

"Yes, uh, I'm looking to return this CD. This disc was damaged due to some overuse, I assume. One time, I put it in to listen to it, but it started to produce some strange sounds and just stop all together. Is it possible to get that fixed, or if not I could get a refund?" the guy asked as Mikoto turned the disc to look at it.

"Yeesh," she gawked in surprise, seeing a bunch of scratches on the disc, some of them being very deep into the plastic, "I don't know if this could be fixed. But, uh… if you want, you can get the same copy free of charge."

"That would be great. Arigatou gozaimasu," the man smiled and bowed before Mikoto went to find a copy of the CD and began walking through the aisles.

"Let's see here… 'Greatest Jazz Hits Vol. 1'. Where is it?" she muttered as she searched for the disc, the aisles being rather big.

She continued to look, and had no luck until she accidentally bumped into Neiji.

"Whoops. Sorry," she apologized.

"Mikoto-san? What're you doing here? You're not supposed to leave the front desk; you have to call one of us up to help," Neiji informed, "Besides, you'll leave customers waiting up there."

"Really? Sorry, sorry. I'll get to it right away… umm… c-could you find another copy of this? The disc is all scratchy. I'm gonna give it to the customer free of charge."

"Yea sure. I'll find it. Just go let him know I'm looking for it and mingle with him in the meantime," Neiji answered, Mikoto nodding in response before returning back to the front desk, with the man still waiting.

"One of my co-workers is looking for it right now and will be right with it soon."

"Okay. But let's hope he doesn't take too long," the man replied, clearly impatient, tapping his fingers on the table, "So… are you enjoying Utau Tani?"

"Uh, I moved recently. I haven't spent enough time around to really know what there is to enjoy. I-I'm not saying it's bad or anythi-"

"I get ya. Give it some time and you'll probably like it."

"So I have been told."

"Oh, come here" the man whispered, motioning Mikoto to lean a little closer, "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" Mikoto asked.

"There's this new group of heroes protecting this town. Their colors make them look like a rainbow, and they are all as musical as the town, even using music to fight off those devil things," the man said with great enthusiasm, leaving Mikoto nodding in response while listening.

"Really? I didn't know that," Mikoto replied, knowing what he was talking about but not wanting to blow her cover, "What else did you hear about them?"

"Not much, but I am so glad that they're gonna keep us safe from those, those… freaks."

"I got the disc," they heard Neiji speak up, bringing the disc over, "Ah, Tobi-san, welcome back. How's everything?"

"Aside from the disc issue, just great, Neiji. Thanks again, see ya guys later," Tobi waved as he took the disc and left.

"Not too bad for your first customer, Mikoto-san," Neiji smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"...You know that guy?" Mikoto inquired.

"Yea. Close pal of mine and a regular customer here."

"Wow. Also, it seems that our fame precedes us, because Tobi heard the news about our… endeavors the day before."

"Not surprising. He's usually the first to find out about anything happening in Utau Tani."

"Pfft, what is he a newspaper article writer or something," Mikoto scoffed.

"Nope. Local newscaster. He probably caught us in the action, but didn't see us transform."

"Really? That's nice," Mikoto smiled before they heard some of this instruments playing by themselves at a very fast pace and very wildly, "What's going on? Why are they playing out of tune?"

"A monster's attacking the city. Now's your time to test your leadership skills, Mikoto-kun. Saa… _GO!_ " the God of Music declared, causing the Melodygers to run out.

* * *

Outside, the Metal Imps were scaring more bystanders as we see a kaijin that looked like a komodo dragon with limbs like the body of an oboe, and holding an oboe-looking sword. With just one swipe of the sword, he sent an energy slash sounding like an oboe playing a sour note before it hit a nearby building, making it crumble.

 **"Yes! YES! Cause more destruction! It will please Ryu-sama!"** the kaijin cackled as the Imps continued to harm the civilians.

"Oi!" they suddenly heard, turning to see the five rush up to them.

" **You must be the Melodygers. Well then, Ore wa Komoboe-Ryu. And I will have the pleasure of destroying you,"** the kaijin, Komoboe, smirked as he pointed his sword at the five.

"Ikuze," Kazu shouted as he and the others prepared their changers and tuners.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted, putting their tuners in and transforming into the Melodygers.

" **Metal Imps, ike!"** Komoboe shouted, causing the imps to charge.

"Okay, uh, now… what do we do? Do we take out the small fry or the kaijin first?" Red asked, not sure of what to do.

"We split up and take on whoever," Blue answered before they rushed at the monsters and scattered.

Blue and Pink fight off one section of the imps, throwing kicks around them. Blue started by punching some of the Imps to Pink, who in turn spin kicked them away and into each other. Meanwhile, Green and Yellow were back to back while attacking the imps before they locked arms and Yellow lifted Green onto his back before spinning around, Green kicking every imp in the face. Green then landed on his feet before tossing Yellow up in the air.

"MOSH PIT!" Yellow shouted, spreading out his body before belly flopping onto a group of imps.

Over with Red, she punched and kicked all the imps away before Komoboe charged in with his sword, thrusting just as Red started backflipping away like crazy.

" **Amai (Naive),"** Komoboe scoffed before he thrusted again, this time hitting Red, making her fall back.

"Itai! Alright, if that's how you wanna play it. Flute Slasher!" she called, pulling out her sword and charged in, clashing with Komoboe.

They continued clashing their swords together, Red holding her Flute Slasher with two hands while Komoboe was fighting like he was fencing, leaving him with the advantage due to his maneuverability and speed. But Red had the advantage in power as she was still able to deal massive damage to Komoboe, but he was able to move out of the way before dealing multiple thrusts to Red.

" **You seriously think that you can beat me with your faulty technique? My superior style exceeds yours by a long shot,"** Komoboe taunted, making Red feel annoyed.

"If you fight as good as you run your mouth, maybe then you'd be a threat; I've dealt more damage to you than you did me," Red scoffed.

" **Pfft! Please, did you not see that I dealt more hits?"** Komoboe scoffed before stepping back and after holding his arm back, pumping like he would deliver multiple shots, he thrusted his sword through the air towards Red… just once.

Red smirked under her helmet before she suddenly felt about 15 rapid shots go through her one after another, making her fall back.

" **Ha, what did I tell you? My multiple blows deal more damage than one of yours. And I bid you good day, ma'am,"** Komoboe replied before leaving, Red trying to follow but was too hurt to get up.

She then demorphed back to Mikoto before the other four rushed over to help her up.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Mikoto-san?" Neiji asked out of concern as Mikoto managed to get herself up.

"...I certainly don't feel it," she groaned as she got up.

* * *

Back at Subarashi Records, Mikoto was feeling very down about her defeat, sitting over in the back of the store.

"Hey… cheer up, Miko-chan. It was just one loss," Jess assured.

"Yeah, you shouldn't let it get to you," Neiji replied, trying to comfort her.

"Yes, nobody's supposed to be perfect," Kazu told her.

"...It's not the loss, you guys… it's me being a leader. I just don't know if I can live up to the expectations. I didn't know what I was suppose to do when I should, I let my guard down, got my butt handed to me, and I just felt awful. ...I'm quitting," Mikoto responded, feeling very down before she got up and was set to storm out the front door.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa_! Why're you leaving, Mikoto-kun?" she heard the God of Music, "You only just got started with being a leader, and you're quitting?"

"Did you even watch me out there? I'm not leadership material!"

"You just ran over a few bumps in the road, that's no problem. I know that you will be a great conductor to our performance."

"Look I get it, you think that I-"

"Wrong! I _know_ it."

"...The point is, you've spent more time with these four, so you obviously know what you're doing with them, but me? You don't even know who I am," Mikoto snapped.

"On contraire, Mikoto-kun. I _do_ know who you are," the God of Music replied.

"Oh really."

"Sure do," he said as Mikoto was about to walk out the door, "You're Hinata's girl."

"Huh?" Mikoto reacted in confusion before she turned to see the boss standing in front of the entrance to the base.

" _Bye bye_ ," he smiled before dropping down.

"Hey, wait up!"

She suddenly rushed after the God of Music, dropping down into the base before seeing him standing on a grand piano doing moving some instruments with his mind.

"You knew my mother?" Mikoto asked, panting.

" _And_ your father," the God of Music confirmed and added, still doing his thing.

"Si-Since when?"

"Since before you were born. In fact, I was invited to your birth at the hospital. You were the most adorable thing I ever seen," he admitted, Mikoto blushing a bit in response.

"But… you're a God, and you were…"

"...trying to live among men? Yes, I was. I found companionship with Hinata and Takato. I did not reveal my true nature to them, but I still grew close to them. I was excited that they were returning to Japan after they toured America for… hmm, 6 months. But when I heard of the plane crash, I too was devastated to hear that their lives were lost. Sometimes, I wish that I could've just saved them, but I could not because I didn't wanna risk revealing myself. I'm sure you would understand from my point of view… would you?" Kami replied, looking to Mikoto.

"I… I'm not sure. I wanna be mad at you for not saving them, but… I'm not. Why?"

"Conflicting emotions, you feel upset for me not saving them yet understand why I could not. It's natural, I don't blame you for being upset. But… I didn't let that affect my life."

"Yet… I did… for 12 years."

"Living in isolation is no way for a person to live. It can make them cold, lifeless, even cruel. Luckily, you must've had some other special person in your life to help find your way back to the light."

"Watashi no Obaa-chan," Mikoto realized.

"She's the only one in your family that I didn't meet. I would certainly like to though," Kami admitted, "*clears throat* So Mikoto-kun, the reason I chose you to be the leader is because you have the heart of your mother, Hinata, and the confidence of your father, Takato. These attributes are what it takes to be a great leader. You just need to embrace these traits and find that conductor within you."

"Of course. Obaa-chan said this, she's always one to spout a musical metaphor or two, you two would definitely get along well."

"I'm very glad to see you two are starting to see eye to eye," they heard Saburo say before they turned to see him along with Kazu, Neiji, and Jess standing by the entrance.

"How long were you guys listening?" Mikoto asked.

"Since he mentioned that he was friends with your family before… well, their untimely demise," Jess informed.

"I'm sorry about the crash," Neiji apologized for Mikoto.

"I-It's okay, guys. Really," Mikoto smiled, "Maybe I should've mentioned it before."

"Hey, if ya got any problems, we will be there for you," Kazu assured, placing his arm on Mikoto's shoulder.

"...Arigatou," she smiled before all the members got into a group hug, with Mikoto in the center.

" _Love and peace_ ~! It's always better to see a team come together!" Kami smiled before they heard the instruments going wild again.

"Sounds like Komoboe's back. You ready for this, Mikoto-san?" Kazu asked before Mikoto smirked.

"Yes. This time, we'll do it right… as a team. Min'na, ikimasu!" she declared before they took off.

* * *

Over near a fountain and park, Komoboe was attacking any random object he could find.

"Oi, Tokage yaro," he heard Saburo shout before turning and seeing the five teens rushing in.

" **Kisamara. You don't know when to quit, do you?"** Komoboe scoffed.

"Heroes never quit, no matter what the odds!" Jess retorted back.

"Omae wa… ore-tachi ga taos! (We will defeat you!)" Saburo declared before they got their tuners out.

"Guys, time to change," Mikoto ordered as they all plugged their tuners into their changers, all of them posing as if they were doing something graceful while their signature instruments were playing the same tune.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted before they activated their changers and a musical note sheet appeared in the background, the music changing them into their suits along with musical bars swirling around their heads, turning them into helmets.

Mikoto began, posing with a flute at first before posing with her hands open and across from each other while her right leg was up, "The Classical Musician… Red Melody!"

Kazu followed this up, posing with a saxophone like he was playing before he put it away and posed with his left arm out while kneeling on his left knee, "The Jazz Musician… Blue Melody!"

Reiji was twirling a pair of drumsticks calming before he flexed his arms and posed like he was going to lift something, "The Percussion Musician… Green Melody!"

Saburo played his guitar before picking it up and holding it like an axe, "The Rock Musician… Yellow Melody!"

Jess finished the individual poses with playing her Keytar before swinging it like a sword, "The Synth Musician… Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" Red declared while pointing around herself when referring to the world.

"Musical Sentai… MELODYGER!" all five declared, posing as if members of an orchestra or a band were making an introduction while a massive stage and audience appeared as a background.

" **Imps!"** Komoboe called out, an army of Metal Imps appearing before him.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Red said before they all got ready and they ran towards the wall of enemies and scattered.

Blue began by blocking and punching various Imps before pulling out his Saxozooka and firing big blasts at many of them. Green was slamming his group of Imps into the ground and even throwing them away with his pure strength before pulling out his Beat Sticks.

"Horaa~!" Green shouted as he slammed his fighting sticks on the ground, causing a mini earthquake which sent the Imps flying upwards and exploding.

Yellow was dodging some blows before chopping the Imps with his Rocker Axe. He then started playing a rocking solo, sending out shockwaves of music notes, making the imps explode.

" _Oh yeah_!" Yellow shouted in victory, playing a riff.

Pink, meanwhile kicked the Imps around the field before taking out her Keytar Cleaver and slicing all of them down. She played a quick tune before it looked like it was lifting the imps up in the air. When she stopped playing however, the imps fell onto the ground, exploding upon impact. We then see Red taking out all the imps around her before Komoboe rushed at her with his sword, attempting to thrust at her again, but she pulled out her Flute Slasher just in time to block the thrust.

" **I see that you've gotten a little faster with that bulky sword of yours,"** Komoboe noted as Red smirked under her helmet, " **But don't think that this will make this encounter any different than before."**

They just stood ready with their swords, the two soon running down the street before they clashed blades. They struggled for a bit until they let go and traded slashes, Red Melody being able to get the advantage this time before knocking Komoboe back. Komoboe attempted to pull back and pump his arm to charge his attack before thrusting his arm forward again. This time, Red was ready and managed to block all the invisible shots before jumping up and slicing his sword in half.

" **Uwa~! Ore no ken (My sword),"** Komoboe cried out as Red twirled her sword around before putting up to her helmet.

"Karai nasai (Take this)," she declared as she then played the tune her parents played for her as a child, causing Komoboe serious pain as he tried to cover his ears, but she kept on playing. Soon, ethereal music notes popped out and turned into a kind of set of chains that bound Komoboe up before Red Melody posed with her sword behind her as the background changed to compose entirely of a musical sheet with notes.

"Ichi Gakcho... Melody Finish!" Red shouted as she rushed in and slashed at Komoboe two times before delivering a hard downward slash down onto him.

" **I have fallen to the sweet sounds of music!"** he shouted in pain before exploding.

"Yatta," Red smiled under her helmet before being joined by the others.

"Way to go, Miko-chan!" Pink cheered.

"Not bad," Blue chuckled.

"Sugee, Mikoto-san," Green gawked.

"That was cool," Yellow added, as they all congratulated each other.

However, unbeknownst to them on the rooftops, the figure with the red three dotted eyes was in the shadows before it pulled out an electric bass guitar and began to play a strange solo, the notes entering the corpse of the monster before black smoke appeared around it, getting the attention of the Melodygers.

"Huh? What's going on?" Green wondered before they turned to see Komoboe emerging from the smoke, before growing to the size of a giant, "E-Eeeehhhh!?"

"What the hell is this about?" Yellow gawked in shock as Komoboe reached the height of a 50-story building.

"Well… this is new," Blue admitted before they suddenly heard their changers chime out the sound of an orchestra before pressed a button to answer.

 _-_ Don't worry _, Melodygers. That little project I told you about has been finished just in time. Now all you have to do is call them by playing a triumphant tune on your weapons,-_ the God of Music informed them.

"Okay, let's see what he has for us," Red replied before they all took out their weapons and played a very triumphant tune together, the different instruments harmonizing with one another.

Then, differently colored notes flowed out from the Melodygers' changers, a series of red notes forming in the air to create some sort of hawk mecha, blue notes for a tiger mecha, green notes for a gorilla, yellow notes for a rhino, and pink notes for an orca. They all were then seen running/flying alongside each other before they all attacked Komoboe one after another.

"Sugoi! This is amazing!" Green gawked.

"I think we should board them," Red suggested.

"How?" Pink inquired.

"Let me see," Red replied before jumping up and landing on the hawk's head before it looked like she was standing on a small stage with a control console in front of her that looked like a conductor's podium, "Whoa! This looks sweet. ...So what now?" She then checked the control panel out to see what would happen, moving her arms a bit as the hawk flew at Komoboe, the wings slicing him like blades, knocking him down.

Soon, the others jumped into their mechs, finding similar cockpits before figuring out how to control their mechs. The tiger leapt at Komoboe and clawed his face before the gorilla ran over and pounded him with its massive arms. The rhino then quickly charged in, ramming Komoboe with its horn before the orca jumped in the air and screeched out what sounded like synth notes, causing Komoboe to cover his ears in pain before he fell back. Another ring then came from their changers, causing the group to answer the call.

 _-Melodygers, it's time. Combine your Ongeki Dobutsu (Musical Animals) and defeat him more effectively. The codeword is 'Melody Gattai'!-_ the God of Music informed the group.

"Wakatta! Min'na, gattai desu!" Red Melody declared, pulling out what looked like a conductor's rod from the podium and tapped her stand like she was about to conduct, "Melody Gattai!"

Then, she began to conduct, causing an orchestral piece to play, which sounded like a flute, saxophone, set of drums, electric guitar, and synthesizer keyboard to play melodiously, causing the mecha, the Ongeki Dobutsu, to screech/roar in response before jumping in the air all at once. The tiger and orca folding up their bodies before rotating and appearing to look like arms as the gorilla folded its own limbs up and rotated to form what looked like an upper body, which the tiger and orca attached to as the left and right arm respectively. The rhino then rushed forward before its body opened up and began to move like legs, with the rhino's head almost acting like a belt, the torso soon connecting on before the hawk flew in and its wings folded inward, the body attaching to the back before the bird's head came off and landed on top of the body, forming the head of the mecha, which opened its mouth to reveal the silver face with green eyes. The mecha posed gracefully before we see a firework explode behind it, and we look inside to see the cockpit, with Red behind the 'conductor's podium', and the others sitting alongside her with similar 'conductor's podiums' in front of them.

"Melody-Oh! On Stage!" they all shouted in unison before the mecha, Melody-Oh, posed, ready to fight.

" **Na… Nanda kore!? (Wh… What the hell is that!?)"** Komoboe shouted before regaining his composure and charged in, ready to strike before Melody-Oh pulled out a silver and gold rapier that resembled a conductor's rod.

It then countered Komoboe's sword, moving like a fencer as much as he did until Melody-Oh slashed at him, cutting his sword in half and delivering more slashes to him.

"And now, time for the crescendo!" Red Melody declared as Melody-Oh prepared its sword, the blade glowing a rainbow of colors as it moved the blade around while the Melodygers conducted in a fashion to make the music coming from the mecha get louder and louder.

"Melody-Oh! Ongeku Giri (Musical Slash)!" they all shouted as Melody-Oh winded its arm back before delivering the final downward slash, making Komoboe scream in response.

" **Ma-Masaka, such… harmonious synchronization! E-E… Encore~!** " Komoboe screamed as he fell, sparking with blue electricity and exploding once impacting on the ground.

"Your Ninth Symphony has arrived," Red declared as she bowed in the cockpit, Melody-Oh just standing victoriously.

* * *

Later, at Subarashi Records, the shop was closed, but the Melodygers were there, partying for their victory, drinking soda and playing some rock music.

"Man, that was a great first victory!" Kazu smiled.

"Sugei no? (That was amazing, wasn't it?)" Jess giggled, hugging Mikoto, surprising her at first but decided to return the hug.

"That was just awesome!" Saburo commented, taking a sip of soda.

"It was. We got robots to send those devils running," Neiji smiled.

"Yea… I guess we did pretty good," Mikoto shrugged as the Ongeki no Kami approached them, applauding their victory.

"Great job, min'na! You have all performed splendidly in your first performance with Melody-Oh. _Wonderful_!" Kami smiled as they all applauded with him.

"Though something tells me that this is only the beginning," Saburo admitted.

"Sadly, you are correct, Saburo-kun. These last couple battles are only the beginning of an almost 'war' like battle with the Akuma no Metal. But I will be counting on all of you. You five are the Earth's hope right now, and I have the utmost confidence that you will win us the battle. Now… cheers for Mikoto-kun!"

The team cheered in response, raising their glasses and cups for Mikoto's role as leader, her blushing before smiling and raising hers as well.

"Looks like this might be right for me," Mikoto smiled as she drank from her cup.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Akuma no Metal castle, the figure with the red three dotted eyes approached the leader from before.

" **Ryu-sama, I have information that I felt you need to be informed of,"** the figure told the leader, Ryu, her voice indicating the figure is female, " **Komoboe has been destroyed by this group, calling themselves the Melodygers."**

" **KUSO! Damn them,"** Ryu growled, " **Mokami, I'm sending in another Akuma with one of our most powerful generals this time."**

As if on cue, a loud thumping noise was heard as the two looked to see an ogre kaijin wearing chains around his heavily muscled torso, black leather pants with skulls as knee paddings, and huge boots with metallic toes approach.

" **Did you call for me, Ryu-sama?"** the ogre asked, his voice sounding deep yet a little idiotic.

" **I was about to Gnork. Thank you for the impeccable timing. I'm sending in another Akuma to cause some much needed havoc so it could give us enough energy for our coming. I want you to accompany it, understand?"** Ryu replied.

" **Yes sir!"** Gnork saluted before leaving.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Neiji: Would you please stop making fun of me, Kazu-san?

Kazu: Well that's what you get for your position, percussionists aren't exactly the most popular role in the band.

Gnork: **This kind of music should aid the Akuma no Metal, not puny humans!**

Saburo: You two need to stop fighting!

Mikoto: This dispute isn't going to get us anywhere!

 **Score 3: Battle of the Genres**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB: Well… that was awesome, wasn't it?**

 **KKD: Gotta admit, it sure was, dude.**

 **TB: Not to mention that the next chapter will have the 'Two Sentai members argue over a clash in personalities' trope.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was the best idea I could come up with, admittedly.**

 **TB: It's no problem. I'm sure ideas will come to us, naturally. Now, like other Sentai, this introduced the mechs in the 2nd episode.**

 **KKD: Yea, and it was cool, though it was clearly inspired by other mecha of the past like Gaoranger and a bit of Ohranger from the hawk.**

 **TB: I got more of a Hurricaneger vibe with the hawk, but that works too. Favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Hmm… the mecha fight was awesome, but also the reactions of the team from when the Ongeki Dobutsu emerged and when they entered the cockpit was priceless.**

 **TB: I liked that as well, but also the development of Mikoto finally accepting her position as leader and growing out of her isolation was a plus.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was really good to see. Nice to see her break out of that shell and make friends.**

 **TB: Of course. Now with this out of the way, we shall now set sail for Buccaneer. Ready, matey?**

 **KKD: Aye aye, Cap'n.**

 **TB: So this has been the Lone Pirate, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover Seadog, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	3. Score 3: Battle of the Genres

**TB: *starts whistling while playing Killer Instinct on a holo-screen***

 ***A loud boom occurred outside, making TB look out the window to see a pod of sorts***

 **KKD: (o.s.) I'M BACK, B*TCHES!**

 **TB: Whoa! *sees KKD walking to the studio like a badass* YES! YES! YES! YES! Welcome back, Crossover King!**

 **KKD: Glad to be back, Lone Rider. Been awhile, hasn't it? *cracks neck***

 **TB: It certainly has, man. But in that time, we still came up with some more interesting ideas for the future, amiright?**

 **KKD: Yea. For those of you wondering, I communicated once in awhile via DA, but that's about as much as I could do at the time.**

 **TB: That is true. But hey, you're finally back. You know what that means.**

 **KKD: I'm back in business, and ready to continue with…**

 **KKD & TB: SUPER HERO TIME! *pose with fireworks***

 **TB: Before we go any further, I want to let you know that Kamen Rider Ghost premiered already and is currently on its third episode at this point.**

 **KKD: Cool. One sec. *zooms off before coming back, having a string of Eyecons around his neck* I'm back and caught up to speed. Ghost is pretty darn cool.**

 **TB: You saw all of Drive and the beginning of Ghost?**

 **KKD: Nah. To be honest, Drive could only hold my attention so far with the vehicular motif, so I decided to jump straight into Ghost.**

 **TB: I saw Episode 1 so far, and I think it's pretty cool as well. His forms are based on Japanese folk heroes, right?**

 **KKD: That's only Musashi. He gets forms and powers based off other "Luminaries" as the show calls them. Basically, people who are praised today for whatever they did. His base form is actually with his own soul, and he changes forms with the souls of Miyamoto Musashi, Robin Hood, even Thomas Edison! Heck, they already gave away an Eyecon for Isaac Newton.**

 **TB: 8O! Okay, I gotta see Episode 2 later. Those forms sound awesome!**

 **KKD: And three; that's where we see him use Robin Hood. I'm already invested, and hopefully can stay tuned for the entire season.**

 **TB: Okay, before I get too excited, how about we dust off those disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Right. *picks up the disclaimer page and picks up a Swift Duster before cleaning all the dust off of it***

 **TB: Splat it on there!**

 **KKD: Right. *slams the disclaimers into the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Green Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: A fight within the team? That's not good. Get your act together, dudes!**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Green Melody: I hope you guys have better luck, the less mutiny the better, especially since now you gotta recruit your weapons guy.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mikoto Takimoto was asked to join the Melodygers, to which she was hesitant of accepting such a responsibility of leading a team. Even though she did well her first time working at Subarashii Records, her first bout against one of the Akuma no Metal wasn't exactly a smooth ride. She was gonna quit, until the Ongeki no Kami told her about his history with her parents, how he was close with them, and most importantly, that a band cannot operate without a conductor, or in this case, the leader. After defeating the Akuma, and the grand entrance of Melody-Oh, Mikoto agreed to join the team, proper. And now, proceeding to the next movement._

* * *

On a seemingly normal day, Kazu was greeting people at Subarashi Records while everyone else was doing their job, bar Neiji, who was trying to practice a certain rhythm on his drums.

"Hmm, that's not it," he said to himself, trying it again, but the process repeated with other problems, his banging getting Kazu's attention.

"Oi, Neiji, will you stop with the beating and try to work?" Kazu demanded of his team's drummer.

"What do you think I'm trying to do here? I'm trying to get the right rhythm down so that it might be effective against You-Know-What."

"Just stop it, will you? Your drum solo isn't going to help anyone. If anything, it'll probably just stun You-Know-What because your position isn't all that important."

"Nandesude (What did you say)?" Neiji snapped, dropping his sticks before stomping towards Kazu, "Are you saying that I'm pointless to the team?"

"No. I'm saying your position is," Kazu informed, "Drummers don't have anything going for them except the beats, and even then, they're still not recognized enough to take the spotlight."

"Take that back."

"Make me."

Neiji just turned away from him for a moment, trying to calm down at first, but then his fist tightened up, the words Kazu spoke cutting deep into him before he turned back to the jazz musician and threw a punch right at his face. Everyone who was there stopped talking and gasped, hearing the sickening pound, Kazu checking his cheek for blood before checking his jaw to straighten it out.

"Ooh… bad move, dude," Kazu winced, cracking his neck before suddenly tackling Neiji to the ground, the two punching each other until Saburo and Mikoto ran over and pulled Neiji and Kazu, respectively, off each other.

"Take that back! Drummers are more valuable than you realize! Take it back, man!" Neiji shouted, struggling to get past Saburo.

"C'mon dude, there's no need to fight about any of this!" Saburo snapped, trying to pry Neiji off Kazu.

"Let him go, Kazu! You're gonna get us in trouble with the boss!" Mikoto added, Kazu trying to get past Mikoto.

"It's not my fault that Neiji took my comment too seriously! He can't handle it when I got more notoriety than players like him," Kazu responded, but then…

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, HOLD UP!_ " they heard someone shout in English before turning to see the Ongaku no Kami, freezing on the spot as he walked towards the four workers, "Now, can someone tell me what the meaning of this is? No, no, don't tell me now. Kazu-kun, Neiji-kun, I would like to see you two downstairs… now."

Neiji and Kazu glared at each other, Saburo and Mikoto backing off to let them go downstairs.

"They're in real trouble, aren't they?" Mikoto asked.

"I just hope Kami isn't too mad," Saburo gulped.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 3: Battle of the Genres**

"Now can someone explain to me what just happened? I come up to check out the hustle and bustle in the store, and I see you two looking like you wanna fight… in the middle of the workplace! That is way past not cool, man," Kami sighed, the three now in the Melodyger's base of operations.

"Basically, saxy-boy here was mocking me and my drumming, and it made me snap and punch him in the face. That's how this whole thing started on my behalf," Neiji answered.

"Alright. Kazu-kun, what's your side of the story?"

"I was greeting customers, I hear his drumming, and I tell him to cut it out and save it for off time. I then commented how his position in the band wouldn't really create that much of an impact to anyone listening and our team and he took it too seriously," Kazu explained.

"Now that I've heard both sides of the story, I can safely say that… it's stupid. Any normal boss would fire you two for fighting on the job," Kami groaned, leaving the two boys to hold their breath, knowing that there was more in store, "But A. I'm not normal, and B. I'm always in a forgiving mood. So I'll let this slide, but I'm warning you two. Fighting each other does the Melodygers no good. If the band suffers internal struggles, then the whole band falls apart; that's the most common reason band's break up."

Neiji and Kazu just looked at each other and sighed for a moment before walking off.

"Op, Kazu-kun. I'm not done with you, yet," Kami informed, making Kazu stop and look back, "Come here, we have a lot to discuss you and I."

"Coming, Kami," Kazu groaned as he walked towards his boss.

* * *

Later, Neiji had walked out the door to the downstairs and marched out the door, muttering incoherent things to himself as he took off his work shirt to reveal his normal casual shirt.

"Is Neiji okay?" Mikoto asked.

"He just needs to blow off some steam. As long as I've known him, this is always a sign he needs some privacy. Heard he sometimes listens to Stewart Copeland's works to calm down. Just leave him be," Saburo told the girls as Jess was just tapping her synthesizer.

"I hope he'll be fine after what happened," Jess sighed, looking over to an aisle and got curious, looking for an album by the artist Saburo mentioned.

"If I'm gonna be friends with you guys, I should probably help out in someway," Mikoto offered, being a little more open to helping out in some way, "What do we do now?"

"For now, let's just see how things play out," Saburo responded.

"Hey, we actually do have the Anthology album," Jess replied, "Think he'd like to get one?"

"He already has a copy of that album, Jess, but thanks."

* * *

Meanwhile, Neiji was sitting on a bench in the park, headphones over his ears as he nodded his head to the beat in the background of the music. He then hit the pause button on his iPod and took his headset off for a moment before ruffling up his hair in frustration.

"Mou… Kazu-san no baka (that stupid Kazu-san)… not even Copeland's able to help me cool down today. I'm not okay with the words he just said," Neiji muttered to himself, his hands in fists by that point, "My position does have value! It's just… *sigh* Drummers don't get as much coverage as the vocalists, guitarists, or other instruments. Reminds me too much of my childhood."

Neiji just looked down, more upset than he was angry a moment ago before he heard a loud noise, causing him to snap out of it before running towards the source of the sound. He then stopped, eyes widened as he saw a hawk looking creature with wings resembling bows of stringed instruments, a body like an upside down cello, and it was colored red and grey.

"Akuma! Omae, what are you doing!?" Neiji demanded to know, but the hawk refused to listen before playing the strings on his chest with his wings, "Oi, I'm talking to you!"

" **Eh? Who dares interrupt the solo of the mighty Cellaka the Magnificent! Oh, nani mono da (who are you)?"** the kaijin demanded to know as Neiji put his wrist up to show the changer.

"I'm just a percussionist, and you caught me catching you attacking on the wrong day. I just found a way to vent my anger," Neiji smirked at the last bit before taking out his tuner key and plugging it in, "Melody Change!"

With that, he played the tuner, causing musical notes to fly out as he glowed green, and in a flash of light, he became Green Melody and readied himself.

" **EH!? Midori Merodi?!"** Cellaka gawked, making Green face fault for a moment before shooting back up.

"It's _GREEN MELODY_! GET IT RIGHT, YOU DUMBASS!" Green snapped, pulling out his Beat Sticks before charging in at the hawk kaijin.

Cellaka just flew around, avoiding Green before he flew right at him and slashed him with his bow wings, knocking him down. Green groaned before getting up and jumping up, bashing his sticks on the hawk's head, knocking him out of the air but the kaijin landed on his feet.

" **You call that a hit? You could barely keep a rhythm let alone knock someone like me down!"** Cellaka taunted Green, causing a stress vein to suddenly pop under the Melodyger's helmet.

"Nandesude?!" Green shouted before running right at him again, roaring before smacking him around.

* * *

Back at the base, the orchestra of warning instruments rang off, which Kami took note of and walked up to the shopping place.

"Big trouble, guys! Another monster's out on the town, and Neiji's currently out there fighting it," Kami informed.

"Dai pinchi!" Jess gasped.

"Ikimasu! We gotta help him," Mikoto responded, Saburo and Jess nodding before she noticed Kazu coming up, "Kazu, what took you so long?"

"Well, I just sat through a boring history lesson courtesy of Ongaku no Kami about important drummers. It was informative in terms of getting me up to speed on who the major drummers are, a couple examples of the more famous being Ringo Starr of the Beatles and Peter Criss of KISS, but… I just… couldn't get into it. It was so boring, and I don't even understand what the point of it was," Kazu groaned, rubbing his temples.

"You'll understand eventually, Kazu-kun, just know that the one who helps carry the band is often one who doesn't get as much time in the spotlight. Now get out there," Kami told the others, giving Kazu a musical metaphor.

"...Wow, now I know how you feel with your grandma, Mikoto-san," Kazu sighed, Mikoto just rolling her eyes before they ran out.

* * *

As Cellaka cawed and flew around, Green was flailing his sticks wildly, trying to bash the bird down, but the hawk kept avoiding his moves before knocking him down again. As he did so, the other four Melodygers finally arrived as he got back up.

"Hang on, Neiji-kun, we're coming!" Jess shouted.

"Stay back! I got this!" Green told them, the four just looking confused for a moment.

Green knelt down before trying to make a huge leap, roaring in rage to finally hit Cellaka again, but from out of nowhere an axe actually blocked his blow.

"Huh?" he gawked before seeing Gnork in the air as he front flip kicked him down.

"Neiji-kun/Neiji!" the four gawked, running over to him.

"Daijoubu?" Mikoto asked, making Green get up and shake off what happened.

" **Gnork-sama! Thanks for the save, but I had him where I wanted him,"** Cellaka thanked before almost whining, Gnork holding his arm up.

" **Cellaka, stay back for now. I will handle these twits,"** Gnork ordered before pulling out his silver bladed axe with a brown handle, demonic details, and aspects of a bass guitar built in, " **Kisama ra, you will never see the end of this day! Katede koi (Come at me)!"**

With that, Gnork then charged at the group.

"Min'na, change!" Mikoto shouted as the others set up their tuners into their changers.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted, transforming similarly to Green, just in time to spread out and dodge Gnork, who missed and toppled to the ground, tumbling into a nearby garbage can.

" **D'oh! Ite te te,"** Gnork winced, getting up clumsily as the team sweatdropped, unamused by his screw up.

"Who the hell is this?" Yellow asked, finding Gnork to be a joke.

"If this is what the Akuma no Metal have to offer, then I'm pretty sure we've already won," Blue stated cockily.

" **Kono mushi-domo (You damned insects), how dare you insult a great Akuma no Metal general!?"** Gnork responded in a rage, but despite his intimidating bulk, the retort made him look childish.

"Forget that, how did they make this idiot general?" Pink groaned, facepalming her helmet.

"If he's a general, then that means he must be dangerous," Red pointed out, "Don't underestimate him, he's probably stronger than we think."

"C'mon! He's a complete dolt! The only way we'd lose to him is if we let him win out of pity!" Blue retorted.

" **Grr… *raises axe* You WILL TAKE ME SERIOUSLY!"** Gnork shouted, charging in at the five, Green and Red dodging swiftly out of the way before Yellow brought out his Rocker Axe to block his own.

"A bassist to counter the guitar, huh? Clever, but I think I will win this rock battle," Yellow scoffed as he and Gnork exchanged slashes with their axes.

" **Your type of music is used to fight us? Why use rock music to fight us? We invented it and use it to bring about the destruction of mankind and the coming of our master! This doesn't make sense!"** Gnork responded in shock and confusion.

"You're sadly mistaken, Shrek. You see, the rock I play is perfected by mankind, rid of such power. The rock I play… is justice!" Yellow declared, strumming a loud D chord, causing Gnork to be pushed back and knocked to the ground.

"Okay, Saburo-kun, that sounded really corny," Pink admitted as Yellow swung his axe around again.

" **You guys shouldn't take your eyes off me!"** they heard Cellaka shout before he fired darts from his wings, knocking Pink and Yellow down.

"Jess, Saburo. Grr, I got this birdbrain," Green retorted, twirling his Beat Sticks again before running straight towards the hawk kaijin. Unfortunately, Blue was also charging in at the same time, and as a result, both Melodygers hit each other, knocking each other to the floor in the process, "GRRR! OI! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA RUNNING INTO ME LIKE THAT!?"

"Hey, it's not my fault! I was gonna get him!" Blue defended, dusting himself off.

"So was I! But then you just had to rush in and bump into me like that!"

"I said it wasn't my fault!"

"Will you two pay attention!?" Red shouted at them before they both looked to see Cellaka swing its wing at both of them, the two getting blasted off their feet by the wind and knocked out of the alleyway into the street.

 **"C'mon, Gnork-sama! Let's split before these music geeks try to strike us down!"** Cellaka responded, picking up Gnork, who was knocked out for a good while.

" **Uh, what? Oh yeah! I'll be back and finish you fools next time!"** Gnork shouted before he strummed a beat on his bass/axe, creating a smoke that made the two vanish.

This made the Melodygers look annoyed before they all demorphed, with Neiji looking really upset at Kazu.

"Seriously, Kazu-san? First the lack of respect for drummers, now this! Why do you insist on getting in my way?!" Neiji demanded to know, clearly miffed about what happened.

"Hey! It's not my fault you stink at fighting and at instrument choice," Kazu countered.

"Stuff it! You just wanna make me feel like I'm not important… just like everybody else did," Neiji growled, starting to tear up at the last bit, "I just… I just want some recognition! I want some damn respect! ...But I should've known… drummers get the least amount of credit in any band… yet without them, the band has no real direction, no beat to keep them on track..."

"...Neiji, I…" Kazu reacted, having realized what Kami meant by the riddle, and feeling a lot of regret for saying those things.

"If you think I suck that bad at the drums… *hands drumsticks to Kazu* then I don't belong in this group anymore!"

Neiji then just turned around and ran away to go have a cry, the others unsure of what to do as Kazu stared at the sticks before yelling in frustration and throwing them down on the ground. Frustrated with himself, Kazu stormed the opposite direction, leaving Saburo and the girls with sad looks on their faces.

"This is not what I agreed to," Mikoto sighed before Saburo walked in the direction that Neiji ran off to, "Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'm gonna go talk to Neiji. He and I go way back, so maybe I can help him feel better," Saburo informed as he left.

"I'm coming with you."

"I'll go to Kazu-san," Jess offered, "I'll be back when he's come to."

* * *

Meanwhile, Neiji was at another part of the park, crying with his head down on the table. Next to him was a box of tissues almost completely empty before he looked to see Mikoto and Saburo walk towards him.

"Saburo, Mikoto-san, what do you two want?" Neiji asked, sniffling a bit before he wiped his tears.

"We came to talk to you," Saburo replied, "I know you're still upset about what Kazu said, but-"

"It's not just Kazu-san, Saburo… I've been ignored my whole life!" Neiji shouted, surprising Mikoto, "You don't know what it's like to feel unimportant, invisible to everyone, nobody saw me as useful! I never had any purpose, I was always picked last, and there's no use I can contribute to anything! ...I heard drummers were the most important members of a band, which is partly why I became one, but I'm still just as useless as I always was! Neglected, forgotten, ignored… I don't think I'm cut out for anything anymore."

"I… I understand how you feel, Neiji," Mikoto sighed, making Neiji look at her, "...I feel the same way sometimes. Hell, I've practically made myself invisible since my parent's died. I had no friends, I wanted to be alone… until you, Saburo, Kazu, Jess-chan, everyone of you guys came to be my friends despite my stubbornness."

"...I'm glad to know that, but it wasn't the first time I ended up being someone's first friend… When Neiji was just a kid, I was the first one to finally approach him and give him the attention that he deserved," Saburo pointed out to Mikoto, Neiji starting to smile a bit.

"...You're right. You were the first one that gave me value, Saburo. That other people might like me and that I felt like I was worth something! But when Kazu-san said those things, it just dragged up all those worthless feelings again… I don't even know why I got myself so worked up in the first place," Neiji admitted, wiping the last of his tears.

"Do you see now, Neiji? You're not worthless, you are just as vital to the team as anyone else is. In fact, if it weren't for you, we would never pick up on the rhythm that keeps the band going," Saburo replied, making Neiji smile in response.

"And if you ever feel this way again, just know that you're never alone. You have others who can empathize with you, and give you that motivation you need. Understand?" Mikoto smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"...Hai. Wakarimasu… now how about we find Kazu-san and work this whole thing out. I think my mind's a little clearer now," Neiji sighed, getting up and straightening his clothes.

"Right. Let's," Saburo responded before they walked off.

* * *

At Subarashii Records, Kazu was playing his sax with his eyes closed, playing some sort of jazz number, but somehow found himself not being able to find the right rhythm. He then just yelled in frustration before putting his sax down.

"You ventin' some stress?" he heard Jess ask as she walked in the store.

"...Tryin' and failin'. I just can't find the rhythm now…" Kazu groaned before sitting by the counter, "I feel like a total jerk for how I treated Neiji."

"...I see… well, do you really think he's bad with the drums?"

"No! Far from it, I just called him out for his type of players being second rate. Though when he snapped at me earlier, I realized drummers are the most important players in any band. Without them, there's no beat to go on, no rhythm to play with, and I made him feel like he was useless! Graagh, why I am such an ass!?" Kazu groaned, feeling like he should punch himself when Jess just wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind to give him a hug.

"It's okay. I don't think you're an ass. You're a valued member of the team. Maybe you didn't realize that your opinion struck a nerve with Neiji-kun, and I'm pretty sure that you had a good point. Yes, drummers don't get that much time in the spotlight, but where would bands be without them, right?"

"...Yeah, you have a good point. I mean… I was almost obsessed with getting the spotlight when playing, and who wouldn't want that kind of attention in a concert? But I shouldn't have been like that. I should've given him a chance. I was wrong on so many levels when I said those things to him. I wish I can just take it all back."

"...Just apologize," he heard Neiji said as he and Jess turned to see him, Saburo, and Mikoto walking back into the store.

"Neiji!" Kazu gasped as Jess got off of him before he stood up.

"I'm sorry I worked myself up at your comments. It's just that they've opened up old wounds that I really hoped would stay closed," Neiji sighed, "I can't believe I let those memories control me…"

"Pfft, like _you_ should be apologizing. I'm the one who dragged those thoughts back to the surface and made you feel like garbage. So therefore, _I_ should be the one apologizing."

"...Yeah, fights like these often lead to the break up of so many great bands. Guns 'n' Roses, The Beatles, The Beach Boys, the Clash… even the Police…"

"...So there was a purpose to Kami's history lesson after all. I never shoulda doubted your abilities in the first place," Kazu sighed before the two looked each other in the eyes and said…

"I'm sorry, dude."

With that, they both pounded fists, shook hands, and hugged it out. After that, they let go and smiled.

"Quick play session to make up? Try to keep with the beat," Neiji smirked as Kazu was about to answer before they saw people screaming and running outside.

"Hold that thought, sounds like we got trouble," Kazu replied as they rushed out to see Cellaka appearing again, "Mata teme ka (You again)?"

" **Melodygers?! Well, good thing I wound up near what sources tell me to be your base. Because after I defeat all of you, I'll have my Metal Imps storm the place and destroy it!"** Cellaka laughed.

"You won't be doing such things, Akuma! Min'na, change!" Neiji declared, the others nodding as he lead the sequence.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted, all transforming at once.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all five of them shouted, "Musical Sentai... Melodyger!"

" **Metal Imps!"** Cellaka called as the Imps appeared and got ready to battle.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Green Melody said, as they all charged at the imps and Cellaka to fight them.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The five charged in and struck the imps while scattering. Red pulled out her Flute Slasher and slashed them before playing a tune that caused a musical bar to pop up and wrap around the group of imps. She then ran towards the bonded imps and slashed them all at once. Yellow swung his axe, knocking all the imps around with ease. It took him little time as Pink joined him by knocking some more imps with her Keytar Cleaver.

"Solo time?" Pink asked.

"Solo time." Yellow smirked before flipping his axe around and played a tune, Pink joining in.

Their harmonizing solos created yellow and purple lightning that zapped the imps and made them explode.

" _Yeah_!" they both shouted.

Blue was busy blasting Imps as Green charged at Cellaka, whacking him around with his Beat Sticks. Cellaka roared before flying up and then dove towards Green and Blue to slash at them, but they dodged out of the way before Blue fired his Saxozooka, causing him to fall out of the air and hit the ground hard.

"Okay, time to finish him off! Follow my lead!" Green declared, jumping up and bringing his Beat Sticks out on both sides before banging them in the air to a particular rhythm, the sound of the big drums making Cellaka disoriented.

"Oh I see what you're on to," Yellow smirked before jumping in and placing his axe into position before strumming a riff to the beat and just getting into it.

"Yeah, c'mon birdbrain! Can't handle the beat? Kazu-san!"

"Prepare to be amazed!" Blue declared before blowing his sax to a triumphant tune to go along with the riff and the pounding of the drums, making Cellaka scream in pain, unable to focus anywhere or on any one person.

Soon the song they were playing evolved into an orchestral battle cry, the girls amazed by the composition before the boys stopped for a moment to let it build and then finishing it with one more piece.

"Ichi Gakcho, Melody Finish!" the three shouted as Green raised his arms while Blue and Yellow got towards the end before finally slamming his sticks down for the final blow, causing Cellaka to explode.

"Whoa," Yellow gawked, amazed by the attack as Green twirled his sticks.

"And that's how it's done," Green stated, smirking at the victory.

"Not bad, Neiji. In fact that was… _pretty cool_ ," Blue admitted with a slick chuckle before they gave each other a forearm bump.

" **Grrr! No! I can't let this happen! I'll show you puny insects how to rock!"** they heard Gnork shout before he started a heavy bass solo, causing the remaining pieces of Cellaka to attach back together and for him to grow to giant size.

"Holy crap!" Yellow gawked as the giant Akuma screeched in rage, "What next?"

"It's obvious," Red replied before she and the others pulled out their small handheld tuners, each with the head of their respective mecha and plugged them into their changers, "Ongeki Dobutsu… Joshou (Rise)!"

With that, the mecha came charging in from the distance and all five Melodygers jumped into their respective animal. The five Dobutsu prepared to attack Cellaka at the same time, and succeeded, knocking him down in the process.

"Here we go. Musical Gattai!" Red declared as the five Dobutsu roared and combined to form Melody-Oh, causing an orchestral piece to play, which sounded like a flute, saxophone, set of drums, electric guitar, and synthesizer keyboard to play melodiously, causing the mecha, the Ongeki Dobutsu, to screech/roar in response before jumping in the air all at once. The tiger and orca folding up their bodies before rotating and appearing to look like arms as the gorilla folded its own limbs up and rotated to form what looked like an upper body, which the tiger and orca attached to as the left and right arm respectively. The rhino then rushed forward before its body opened up and began to move like legs, with the rhino's head almost acting like a belt, the torso soon connecting on before the hawk flew in and its wings folded inward, the body attaching to the back before the bird's head came off and landed on top of the body, forming the head of the mecha, which opened its mouth to reveal the silver face with green eyes. The mecha posed gracefully before we see a firework explode behind it, and we look inside to see the cockpit, with Red behind the 'conductor's podium', and the others sitting alongside her with similar 'conductor's podiums' in front of them.

"Melody-Oh! On Stage!" the five declared as Red Melody began to conduct the mecha into charging in and fighting Cellaka.

The two giants then traded blows, Melody-Oh quickly getting the upper hand by slicing from all directions with its sword. Cellaka just screeched in pain after getting knocked back before Melody-Oh prepared its sword, the blade glowing a rainbow of colors as it moved the blade around while the Melodygers conducted in a fashion to make the music coming from the mecha get louder and louder.

"Melody-Oh! Ongeku Giri!" they all shouted as Melody-Oh winded its arm back before delivering the final downward slash, making Cellaka screech out in pain again as sparks were flying.

" **K-Kuso… I never even got to do a solo!"** Cellaka screamed out before falling back and exploding in defeat.

"Your Ninth Symphony has arrived," Red declared as she bowed in the cockpit, Melody-Oh just standing victoriously.

* * *

Later, Neiji, Saburo, and Kazu were back at the Subarashii Records, Neiji setting up his drums again while Saburo and Kazu were tuning up their respective instruments.

"So, what should we play?" Saburo pondered, particularly asking Neiji.

"How about we let Kazu-san decide this?" Neiji suggested.

"Hmm… how about we play that song from the Blues Brothers," Kazu asked.

"Soul Man?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's," Neiji nodded, the three getting ready while the girls and Kami watched, "One, two, three!"

The trio then began to play the song, and harmonizing perfectly with each other.

" _Comin' to ya on a dusty road. Good lovin' I got a truck load. And when you get it, you got something. So don't worry 'cause I'm coming. I'm a soul man! I'm a soul man!"_ the three sang as they played on to their hearts' content.

Nearby, Jess, Mikoto, and Kami just smiled, clapping for the boys' performance, happy that they were a cohesive unit again.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Kami: There are many more Ongeki Dobutsu out there, many more to help us.

Jess: How will we know where to find them?

Kami: You all are masters of one instrument, but to summon one of the other Ongeki Dobutsu, you must master another instrument and synchronize it with your souls.

Kazu: Rather complex, don'tcha think?

Mikoto: Worth a try, though.

Jess: ...No way.

 **Score 4: Pop Rock the Orca**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB & KKD: EXCELLENT! *air guitar***

 **KKD: What a way to make a grand comeback.**

 **TB: I'll say. I know I've said this before, but the story can only get better from here. What did you think about this chapter?**

 **KKD: Pretty darn cool. Really glad those two made up, and it's cool that we get to see them go all "Final Attack Ride-Hibiki"-style on the kaijin.**

 **TB: Same here. That was an incredible moment for Neiji and Kazu to triumph over their own personal turmoil.**

 **KKD: Yea, it sure was. So, shall we blitz over to Buccaneer and set sail?**

 **TB: You forgot that we always discuss favorite parts first.**

 **KKD: Oh, right. I did forget. It's kinda hard to pin down, but I think the final attack by the trio, and Neiji and Kazu making up, are the closest I can think of.**

 **TB: As usual, I like the dramatic bits where the kids admit their weaknesses and are always helped by those they care about as well as the action. That final attack was well done, and I also like the Blues Brothers reference at the end.**

 **KKD: Never saw that movie, or heard the group before doing the research on the one song, but it was a nice touch.**

 **TB: Mind if I borrow one of those Eyecons?**

 **KKD: Which one? *gets ready to pluck one off the 'necklace'***

 **TB: The one that can help me jump far distances while looking like a streak of fog.**

 **KKD: Let's see here… sounds to me like the one you want is… *plucks off a yellow Eyecon.* This one, Crazy Horse.**

 **TB: Thank you. *takes the Eyecon before pushing the button on the side* See you over at Buccaneer. SEIYAA! *jumps into the air and turns to a streak of fog***

 **KKD: I'll go with… *plucks off a black Eyecon* Hattori Hanzo. Always did have a thing for the ninjas. Until next time, JAA NE~! *zips away and vanishes in smoke***


	4. Score 4: Pop Rock the Opera

**TB: *arrives on a big stage to a cheering crowd while Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed is playing* RAISE YOUR FISTS IN THE AIR!**

 **KKD: *comes out of a portal, but in a LEGO version of himself* Wait, what?!**

 **TB: Geez louise with dinner, a show, and a kiss good night! What the HELL happened to you!?**

 **KKD: I dunno. The last thing I know I was playing LEGO Dimensions, and when I lost track of time, I did… something with my portal, and next thing I know, I'm flying through this rift, and when I got here, I look like… THIS!**

 **TB: You look like Emmett from the LEGO Movie!**

 **KKD: What?! *looks in a mirror.* O0O**

 **TB: I'd say we should get this on the road, but can we still do this week's chapter with you looking like that?**

 **KKD: I think so… um… hold on, did the Disclaimers turn into LEGO bricks? *points to black LEGO bricks on the ground***

 **TB: Seems like they did. Build them up.**

 **KKD: Don't boss me around, I got this. *starts building the disclaimers screen with the bricks before throwing it up in the air, landing on the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Pink Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Jess has gotta summon a new mech? I hope you find out how.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Pink Melody: And your next potential crew member is a shy one. Hope you can convince her.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _During a normal work day, Neiji gets called out by Kazu for his position as a percussionist being second rate background work. The two get into a feud before the Ongeku no Kami breaks them up. After a failed first attempt at fighting a cello Akuma and encounter with Gnork, one of the generals of the Akuma no Metal, Neiji and Kazu manage to patch things up, and Green Melody leads the rest of the males in a new orchestrated piece to take out the Akuma, Cellaka. And now, proceeding to the next_ movement…

* * *

Jess was just playing her keyboard one day, minding her own business, Mikoto just cleaning the shelves behind her as she couldn't help but listen to Jess' playing. She found it rather soothing as Jess finished.

"You play that very good, Jess-chan," Mikoto smiled, making Jess blush a little in response.

"Aw, it's nothing. It comes natural after I tickle the ivories," Jess smiled as she moved the keyboard aside for a moment, "Though… I've been thinking of a good tune to play when performing my Melody Finish. I just can't figure it out though."

"Well… I'm sure you'll figure it out in time."

" _Hey, everyone_ ," they suddenly heard as Kami walked in with a grin on his face and a piece of paper in his hand, "I have just discovered something that you would not believe!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Saburo asked.

"I'm talking about this," Kami informed before showing the piece of paper to everyone, "This just came in from some sources."

After he said that, he opened it up on top of the desk to reveal some inscriptions of what looked like instructions, along with a picture of a giant orca.

"There are more Ongeki Dobutsu out there."

"Wait, seriously?" Mikoto gawked.

"I thought there was only five," Jess added.

"There are five but there are others who have been lost during my last skirmish with the Akuma no Metal. Really nasty stuff, that was man. But this news about a purple orca proves that they're still out there. It's one of my favorites… Pop Shachi," Kami responded, the five looking at the paper with surprise.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 4: Pop Rock the Orca**

"So wait, what specifically happened to the other Dobutsu?" Mikoto wondered.

"Well, like I said, I was fighting the Akuma no Metal's ruler, Ryu Chikara," Kami informed.

"Dragonforce? I love that band," Neiji responded, smiling at the mention.

"Boss," Saburo chuckled, fist bumping Neiji.

"Not what I meant. During my fight with Ryu, he and I threw everything at each other, and it was quite epic. Unfortunately, I lost my extra Ongeki Dobutsu, and only the five that you possess survived," Kami sighed in explanation.

"Wait, I thought you said you built them. Wasn't that your project?" Kazu pointed out.

"My project was building them, yes. But I forgot to say that I was _re_ building them, since they were damaged in my last battle with Ryu."

"This… Ryu Chikara, is he really as powerful as you say he is?" Mikoto inquired.

"Oh yea, totally. Let me put this in perspective for all you dudes and dudettes, he's strong enough to cut a mountain in half like fruit, lift a building as if it were a mere pebble, and he could easily crush a tank with his bare hands like he's the Hulk."

"Whoa. That's heavy stuff, man," Saburo responded, eyes wide and all.

"Thankfully, you five will not fight him until you have obtained a strong enough composition to defeat him. But before that, we must regather our fallen Dobutsu and make sure that they return to us."

"How do we plan to do that?" Jess wondered, not sure what to do.

"I'm glad you asked, Jess-kun. I have managed to find out the perfect solution. In order to summon the Pop Shachi, you must master the instrument associated with her and then that will grant you the weapon also associated with her, and I'll leave that for you to figure out," Kami informed, leaving Jess with a lot of questions.

"First of all, 'her'?"

"Sorry I didn't mention this before, but the Dobutsu are more than just mecha. They are all living creatures in a way. They help you, you help them. It's as simple as that."

"...Okay, I guess. Wait, master an instrument? What do you mean? Why can't you tell us which it is? And why master a new instrument aside from what we know?"

"You all are masters of one instrument, but to summon one of the other Ongeki Dobutsu, you must master another instrument and synchronize it with your souls. Your soul and your passion can give the Dobutsu their power."

"Interesting… I can understand this plan," Neiji nodded, cracking his knuckles.

"So what instrument am I supposed to play? What instrument matches with pop?" Jess wondered.

"Most times, you can tell what instrument and style each Dobutsu requires one to master by their name, obviously. But the instrument itself, that's something you'll have to figure out on your own."

"Mou~! This'll be hard," Jess groaned as she scratched her head and just sat by her keyboard, "What else would I need to master aside from my synthesizer and my keytar?"

"Well, I guess we should learn other instruments if we're gonna find more Dobutsu, too," Kazu figured.

"I'll relay more information about the rest of the Dobutsu when I get word of them emerging. For now, I'll leave you to your… daily routines," Kami replied, saluting them before returning to the base of operations downstairs.

The Melodygers began to ponder their next move, while Jess in particular was just thinking about what to play.

* * *

Later, Jess was browsing the instruments in the shop to figure out which would best suit Pop Shachi. She looked between items such as a synthesizer, and items other members of her team had like different types of guitars, drums, or even a bass. She then laid eyes on a set of flat drums with a set of sticks and a stand to keep them up.

"Ooh, tom drums. Maybe I can try that," Jess figured as she took a seat and picked up the sticks.

She tapped the sticks together for a bit before tapping the drum.

"Hmm… wow… techno."

She tapped different parts of the drum to hear what they sounded like. After hearing each part, she attempted to form a beat from the sounds, but her timing messed up, and it just sounded like someone just banging on the beats wildly and out of sync, until Neiji came over and noticed her playing.

"Uh, Jess… I don't think you're playing them right," Neiji pointed out.

"I am! It's just… this is too tough to keep a beat," Jess replied in a bit of annoyance.

"Well, you don't seem to have the rhythm enough to play a beat with these on your own. Here, let me show you."

Jess got up, allowing Neiji to take a seat and then he dropped a pretty sick beat on the toms, making it sound like the start of a techno pop song from the 1980s. Jess was amazed by this and continued to watch Neiji pound at the flattops before finishing it off with a clang on the cymbal.

"Wow… you're amazing!" Jess gawked, Neiji twirling the sticks in response.

"I'm a pro on any drums," he admitted, Jess sighing in response.

"I guess I'm just not meant to play the tom drums."

"Hey. You like the sound of your synthesizer and keytar?"

"...Yes?"

"Do you like the sound of the toms?"

"Yea? What're you getting at?"

"Keep trying. If at first you don't succeed…"

"Try, try again," Jess muttered, "I know, but I'm just gonna keep messing up."

"Don't say that. I'm sure you'll get it later."

Jess just sighed as she left, leaving Neiji to play a bit on the toms again.

* * *

Back with the villains, we see the leader Ryu sitting atop his throne, just thinking deeply while the generals talked out what to do next.

" **I can't believe you! All you had to do was help Cellaka cause the destruction to accomplish our mission of taking back this stupid rock as our home, and you blew it all because of your stupidity!"** Mokami berated Gnork.

" **HEY! It wasn't my fault! It was those damn Melodygers!"** Gnork snapped.

" **Gnork is not at fault here,"** they both heard as a skeleton kaijin wearing a leather jacket with metal spikes on the shoulders and wrists, leathers pants, boots, and having his skull on fire approached them.

" **D-D-sama!"**

" **The Akuma that he sent just wasn't good enough. It was doomed from the start… if you want to eradicate the Melodygers, you must prevent them from reviving the remaining Dobutsu…"**

" **If that is true, D, then which Akuma do you suggest is right for the job?"** Ryu inquired as the skeleton kaijin pulled out his sword, which contained demonic looking musical notes on one side, before stabbing it against the wall.

He then played the notes on his guitar, a solo that sounded like Perfect Insanity by Disturbed, as the carving of a puma glowed along with that of a Timpani drum before the images fused together to form their latest Akuma. The Akuma emerged from the wall, looking like a humanoid yellow puma with a large drum for a chest and its hands being the sticks used to beat it as well as little blades.

" **Welcome, Akuma no Metal,"** D greeted as the puma just flailed his arms about before walking towards the skeleton.

" **I thank you for summoning me, D-sama. Boku no nawa Timpuma,"** the puma kaijin bowed before D, " **What is my mission?"**

" **Your mission is to prevent the Melodygers from from reviving the remaining Dobutsu."**

" **Understood, D-sama."**

" **I will give you the location of the sixth Dobutsu; it is resting at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Find it, and destroy it,"** Ryu ordered, Timpuma saluting before he walked off.

* * *

Jess groaned as she tried to figure out what to do, searching through various instruments before shifting her view to the tom drums again and sighing. She was about to walk to them when Kami walked into the room with her.

"...Having problems?" Kami asked.

"Yes. I found another instrument, those tom drums over there, and I can't seem to master them," Jess sighed as she sat down for a moment.

"Jess-kun, I'm glad you found Pop Shachi's instrument, but it won't be easy to master it," Kami replied as he sat down next to her, "It'll take some practice before you can truly play it to rejuvenate her."

"...I see… I… I just wanna be good with them right now. I don't know how much time I have before the next Akuma comes around."

Kami placed his arm on her shoulder, but before he could saw anything, the instruments went off, signaling another Akuma attack.

"Jess-kun, just remember to stay calm, and keep this in mind… in order to keep the beat, you must match the tones of the rhythm and your soul."

"...Will do, sir," Jess nodded, knowing it was another music metaphor for her to solve and left to join her team.

* * *

The five youths managed to arrive on a beach where they came across Timpuma beating his chest to create shockwaves that shattered the sound barrier.

"Whoa! That's bonkers," Neiji gawked as he covered his ears from how loud the banging is.

"Anata nani ga?" Mikoto demanded to know as Timpuma stopped his banging to turn around.

" **Boku wa Timpuma… yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Melodygers,"** Timpuma responded, " **Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to find this Dobutsu that Ryu-sama told me about."**

"The Dobutsu?! What do you know about it and how did you figure out that it was here?" Jess demanded to know.

" **He told me that it was resting in the Pacific Ocean. That is all I know and I plan to summon and destroy it."**

"I won't let you do that!"

"Min'na, time to change," Mikoto ordered as they all placed their tuners into their changers.

"Melody Change!" the five declared before they morphed into the Melodygers and charged straight at Timpuma.

" **Metal Imps!"** Timpuma shouted as the Imps appeared from behind the kaijin and ran past him.

The Melodygers took the charge, attacking the Imps while scattering. The Imps tried to block the senshi in hand to hand combat, but the Melodygers easily kicked or punched them out of the way. With the Imps handled, Pink leapt at Timpuma and pulled out her Keytar Cleaver. She slashed at Timpuma, who blocked with his sticks before managing to whack at Pink and knock her away.

"Ite~!" Pink winced, rubbing her bottom before Timpuma charged at her again, blocking his attacks with her cleaver.

" **You seem to be rather determined. More so than I expected,"** the kaijin admitted before he and Pink entered another clash of their weapons.

"Yea, well I can't disappoint my friends. And since you're trying to destroy one of the Ongeki Dobutsu, I'll have to stop you before you destroy her," Pink responded, making the Akuma stop for a moment.

" **Her?"** the kaijin responded in confusion, " **Who are you talking about? Or what? *thinks before finding out* Oh, you mean… *looks to the water* her."**

Pink looked down into the water and saw the Pop Shachi, sitting at the bottom, resting.

"I won't let you destroy her!" Pink shouted as she clashed with Timpuma yet again.

" **Why refer to it as 'her'? It is nothing but a machine, it has no resolve, no soul, no essence of life,"** Timpuma responded, leaving Pink a little more urked than anything.

"Don't say that!"

Pink then started to fight harder, her Keytar cleaving at the kaijin, but Timpuma pounded his chest like a gorilla creating sound waves strong enough to make Pink a bit dizzy and disoriented. Timpuma then charged at Pink before knocking her back into her team, Red and Yellow managing to catch her.

Timpuma then decided to jump away, leaving the area void of any Akuma and the Melodygers alone.

* * *

Back at the shop, Jess was looking rather down because of the loss.

"Man, that Akuma was a lot tougher than the last three… and he's after the Dobutsu as well," Saburo noted, "But why? Why would he want to destroy it?"

"Possibly to put us at a disadvantage," Mikoto figured as she walked through the store a couple times, "If they destroy the other Dobutsu, we won't be able to even the odds with the Akuma."

"Precisely. *notices Jess' somber look* Hey, Jess-chan, you okay?" Kazu responded.

"I don't know. Just a lot of things are happening and not going so well for me," Jess sighed as she put her hands to her cheeks, "Not mastering my pop instrument to bring Pop Shachi to life, that Akuma saying that she has no soul, it's too much to take in. I'm not good with failure!"

"Jess, calm down!" Neiji responded, trying to get Jess to settle down for a moment, "Just remember what Kami said."

"How can I when I didn't do it right? I don't know the rhythm needed, I didn't stop that Akuma, and I couldn't save her!"

"Jess, relax! I know you don't like to fail, but if we don't fail at least once, we'll never truly learn from our mistakes," Neiji informed.

"Jess-chan doesn't like failing?" Mikoto responded in confusion.

"She always tries to makes sure to get everything right in an attempt to avoid failure after she had this one incident. She tried to perform for customers while working here, but then she accidentally kicked one of the speakers down in excitement, which shorted out the electricity, cut the power for a moment, and the customers suddenly booed her off before they left," Saburo informed, "She doesn't take failure that well since that blunder, and she does whatever she can to avoid it."

"So she's a perfectionist?"

"You could say that. She doesn't go to that far of an extreme, but she always makes sure to avoid failure."

"Reminds me of how Freddie Mercury was a perfectionist," Neiji added as Jess was just rustling her hair in frustration.

"Why'd you have to bring that up to Miko-chan? Now I feel embarrassed," Jess groaned as she turned away and pouted in embarrassment.

"Jess-chan, please try to understand. Uh… um, God I'm not really used to this type of thing," Mikoto muttered, trying to figure out what to say, "Eto… nobody's perfect?"

"Miko-chan, I appreciate that you're trying to help me, I really do, but I just don't think that it's enough to get me out of this dumpy mood that I'm in," Jess sighed.

"I think it's because you're too focused on getting everything right," they all suddenly heard Kami and turned to see him approach, "You're so worried about what others think and getting things just right that you overthink and it doesn't go the way you planned."

"I… w-well, I don't want a repeat or worst than what happened before."

"If you keep worrying about it, you're just gonna end up making the same mistakes over and over again," Neiji pointed out, "If you stop worrying about what others think and focus on what you think _you_ should do instead, then maybe, just maybe, you'll do a lot better."

"I… uh… *sigh* you're right. You're right. I really should focus more on myself and what I should do next. And I'm gonna try those toms again," Jess nodded before walking over to the tom drums, sitting down and picking up the sticks, "'In order to keep the beat… you must match the tones of the rhythm and your soul.' ...I think I get it now."

Jess then lets out a breath for a moment before she began to tap the drums again, this time managing to find a good sounding beat before starting to pick up the pace and playing faster. The others were impressed by this, Jess somehow mastering these drums quickly as she began to glow purple before slamming one of the sticks down on the cymbals.

"Congrats, Jess… you've mastered the Toms. If you approach Pop Shachi now, you should be able to awaken her. Unlock the first of the rest of the Dobutsu," Kami told Jess, who nodded before she got up and ran out, being joined by the other four.

* * *

It wasn't long before the five found themselves at another shore, closer to where Pop Shachi was. However, they also found Timpuma banging his drum again, trying to awaken her.

"Oh no. Not again!" Jess groaned as the kaijin turned to see them.

" **Omae-tachi… I thought you five might've given up,"** Timpuma replied as Metal Imps appeared around him.

"You don't know us very well."

"Min'na! Henshin!" Mikoto ordered as they prepared for battle.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted as they morphed.

In a flash of musical notes and light, all five transformed once again.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody."

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" Red Melody declared before they all posed.

"Musical Sentai… Melodyger!" they all shouted.

" **Ikimasu yo!"** Timpuma ordered as the imps charged in along with him.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Red shouted as they too charged in as well, splitting up.

(Insert Theme: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

As the group rushed in, they started fighting the Imps again. Blue began by casually walking by the imps with his Saxozooka on his back before pulling it out and firing a charged shot at a group before rushing in and attacking all the Imps he passed by blunting them. Green, meanwhile, was forced to flip over some of the Imps before grabbing one of them.

"Dokushou!" Green roared as he flipped it over him before pulling out his Beat Sticks and started banging on the Imps, knocking all of them away.

Yellow just roared as he swung his axe around and easily got rid of most of the Imps before playing a solo, which sent out electrical currents. He then spun his axe around before slamming it down on the ground, creating shockwaves powerful enough to turn the imps to dust.

Red was doing surprisingly well here as she blocked a hit from one Imp trying to use a broom, but countered it and broke the broom in half with her Flute Slasher. She continued to slash through the grunts until dashed right through the group of imps with one slash, killing them off instantly. And Pink rushed in to handle Timpuma clashing weapons with him.

" **You still persist on helping a lifeless machine? I thought you would've learned that a creature with no soul cannot be saved,"** Timpuma scowled.

"You're wrong! Pop Shachi is very much alive, she's a living creature; she has her own soul! ...and I'm going to prove it to you right now," Jess responded before knocking away Timpuma and running to the edge of the dock, "Pop Shachi! Please come out! I know you can hear me, please! Help aid us against the Akuma no Metal! POP SHACHI~! _COME ON~_!"

Pink glowed purple as she shouted that, the purple coming off her like a great fire as the orca at the bottom of the Pacific opened its eyes, regained some color and let out a cry.

"Pop Shachi!"

The orca screeched as it breached the water, opening its mouth, sending a purple glow from it to Pink, giving her a new weapon. This weapon looked like bongos that one could carry, but they had a techno vibe to them, looking like the tom drums she played before.

"Hmm…" Pink muttered before tapping one and the space between the two toms opened up to reveal a whip with a kunai attached to it, "Ooh, a Scorpion spear."

The Akuma growled at this before Pink started twirling the whip around, and with each crack she made, it sounded like a tom drum being hit. Timpuma had a hard time trying to avoid the kunai, and it was very difficult with the whip twirling around Pink.

"I've always wanted to say this… get over here!" Pink shouted as she shot her whip at Timpuma before it wrapped around his arm and pulled him straight towards the pink Melodyger before giving him a hard uppercut, "Toasty!"

Pink Melody then swapped her new Pop Whip with her Keytar Cleaver, and began playing a techno solo on it. The Akuma began to scream in pain, his chest drum looking like it would pop as she then prepared her cleaver.

"Ichi Gackcho… Melody Finish!" Pink declared as she heaved her cleaver into the air and then jumped up to catch it before plummeting back down and slicing Timpuma right down the middle.

" **Kuso, I was so close!"** Timpuma screamed as he collapsed and exploded, Pink turning around while lowering her weapon.

"Way to go, Jess-chan!" Red cheered as her other teammates came by her to congratulate her.

"You were awesome!" Blue said.

"I never thought you'd be able to do that," Yellow admitted.

"Thanks," Pink responded.

"See what Kami told you. Finding the right rhythm requires you to find the beat of your soul, just follow your own path and you can play on," Green smiled as the team were still cheering for their victory.

" **This is not the end yet,"** they suddenly heard as they turned to see D standing above where Timpuma used to be.

"Who are you?" Red demanded to know.

" **Ore wa Death Rider, though most prefer to call me D,"** he answered before he pulled out his spiky looking guitar, " **This is the beginning of of your demise, Melodygers."**

He then started playing a solo on his guitar, causing the Akuma's remains to glow before reforming and turning kaiju size.

" **Fuka~tsu~! (I've been revived!)"** Timpuma roared, banging his chest to let out some noise.

"Oh boy, here we go," Yellow groaned.

"Min'na, let's call them," Red responded, "Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!"

With that, the five main Dobutsu all rose up and ran towards Timpuma and began to strike before the Melodygers jumped into the cockpits.

"Let's take this guy down!" Pink exclaimed, the animals getting ready.

"Musical Gattai!" they all shouted as the Dobutsu merged once again, "Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

Melody-Oh then charged in at Timpuma, who had his stick knives at the ready. The Akuma then managed to shoulder roll under the sword swing by Melody-Oh before stabbing it with its stick knives, shaking them up in the cockpit. Then, while on the ground, Timpuma leg sweeped and tripped Melody-Oh, knocking it down.

"This is getting out of hand," Blue groaned.

"We never had this kind of trouble before," Green added.

"There's gotta be some way to even the odds," Red muttered as Timpuma was about to deliver the final blow.

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard before Timpuma was hit by a fish's tail, knocking him back. It was Pop Shachi, who was hovering nearby Melody-Oh as it got back up and noticed.

"Pop Shachi! You came to help us!" Pink gawked before they heard their changers' ring tone.

 _-Melodygers! You must gattai with Pop Shachi. You have rejuvenated her, and now you can use her as an arms for Melody-Oh!-_ Kami told the group.

"Wakkata. Musical Busou (Armament)!" Pink shouted as Pop Shachi screeched out again before beginning to change shape.

Pop Shachi soon became an arm for the mecha and the Synth Iruka detached before Pop Shachi took her place, the tail of said animal acting as a blade.

"Melody-Oh Pop! On Stage!" the five shouted as the mecha stood tall.

Timpuma growled, beating his chest, but this time, Melody-Oh was ready and walked right towards the Akuma. Melody-Oh Pop just blocked his blows with this sword, each block causing a synth or tom drum sound to resonate before it swung the blade on the Akuma multiple times, causing huge damage, even tearing the drum off his chest, causing him to scream in pain.

"YEA! Let's finish it!" Pink shouted.

With that, Melody-Oh Pop raised the Shachi arm up and walked right towards the Akuma.

"Melody-Oh Pop! Synth Pop Special!" the five shouted as Melody-Oh Pop winded its arm back and then thrusted the blade like a fencer, which pierced right through Timpuma, the fin looking like he was sliced horizontally in half.

" **K-Kuso… so strong!"** Timpuma shouted before collasping and exploding, Melody-Oh Pop standing victoriously.

"Your final symphony has arrived," Pink declared while giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Back at Subarashii Records, we see Jess playing the tom drums alongside Neiji playing his usual drums, and they were both doing neat drum solos.

"Yeah, that's right Neiji!" Saburo smiled.

"Play that beat like there's no tomorrow, Jess-chan!" Kazu exclaimed as both of their solos reached the climax and they finish it off with a cymbal clash, earning them a huge applause.

"That was amazing," they all heard a voice speak up, before they turned to see Mikoto's grandmother.

"Obaa-chan," Mikoto gawked, before she walked towards her grandma and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see how you were doing, Mikoto," she informed before she noticed the other four employees of the store, "Are these your new friends?"

"Hai. Obaa-chan. Meet Kazu, Saburo, Neiji, and Jess-chan."

"Nice to meet you," Kazu greeted with a bow.

"Hey there," Saburo waved.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Neiji bowed.

"Pleased to meet you, Takimoto-san," Jess smiled.

"Please, call me Yukiko," Mikoto's grandmother insisted before the Ongeku no Kami walked in, "Oh, you must be the boss."

"And you must be Mikoto's grandma. Yukiko, is it?" Kami smiled as he approached her.

"How do you know me?"

"...I was a friend of Mikoto's parents for a while before their passing, Hinata told me about you one time, but I never did get the chance to meet you. My name's Kyle Ongekiko. Pleased to meet you, Yukiko-san."

"Same could be said for you, Kyle-san," Yukiko smiled as they both shaked hands.

Mikoto just smiled as she saw that Kami finally did get to meet her grandmother, the other four employees smiling as well.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

D: **Their leader… intrigues me.**

Mikoto: What do you want from me?!

D: **To fight you at the peak of your strength.**

Kami: You cannot let D get to you, Mikoto-kun.

Yukiko: Mikoto, what's going on here?

Mikoto: I can't explain, Obaa-chan.

D: **This is how I want to remember you before I defeat you.**

 **Score 5: D Makes it Personal**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **KKD: And there we go, Score 4, and our first new Dobutsu.**

 **TB: Of course we are gonna include mecha arms. Why wouldn't we? It's practically Sentai tradition.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. But it's the first time I've seen purple be the immediate next color with a team of five.**

 **TB: Of course. Now before we head off to set sail, what's your favorite part?**

 **KKD: I gotta say it was how Jess managed to awaken Pop Shachi, and the debut of her weapon that goes with her, and Melody-Oh Pop.**

 **TB: Which referenced to Ramirez calling Ankydon, which is a badass moment.**

 **KKD: Indeed. Yours?**

 **TB: I would like the introduction of Melody-Oh Pop and also Kami meeting Yukiko for the first time.**

 **KKD: Yea… that was nice. Also… if you're wondering why Kyle? ...Short notice.**

 **TB: Explain.**

 **KKD: Well, thinking of a name for Kami wasn't easy, and I didn't remember he needed one until this chapter, so… short notice.**

 **TB: Also, as we are writing this chapter, RWBY is set to premiere its third season on Rooster Teeth's website. I'm looking forward to it from the trailer.**

 **KKD: Oh… cool. I'm still trying to catch up on RWBY, admittedly. Still in season 1… T-T**

 **TB: Please do. You're missing out.**

 **KKD: Right. *wipes tears* Anyway, what now?**

 **TB: *pulls out a grappling hook gun before firing it* Off to Buccaneer, mate. SEIYAA~! *gets pulled***

 **KKD: *noticed he's somehow got a rope tied to his foot* Oh man… Jaa ne-E~! *KKD then gets pulled by the ankle, flying off***


	5. Score 5: D Makes It Personal

**KKD: *skids in, sliding on the floor with socks, and almost ends up crashing into the wall, but managing to stop* Whew! ...Thought I was gonna fall that time.**

 **TB: *does the same thing, stopping right next to him* Slidage. Looks like we're back to giving the weekly dosage of Super Hero Time from yours truly and the Crossover King.**

 **KKD: Yea… though I haven't gotten the chance to get back to my own Super Hero Time, admittedly.**

 **TB: Sorry about that. It's just that with Silver busy with his college stuff, we haven't really gotten to it yet. But we will do our best to get back to that as well as continue this one on my channel. You okay with that?**

 **KKD: Yea, I guess so. For now, we have a score to get to.**

 **TB: This chapter of Melodyger is certain to be a doozy, I can assure you.**

 **KKD: Right. Now let's see… *searches for Disclaimers***

 **TB: *searches as well before pulling one from under the couch* AHA!**

 **KKD: Seriously, why can't we keep these things in one spot?**

 **TB: I don't know. *swipes the dust off before placing the Disclaimers on the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Oh boy, that Ghost Rider looking guy kidnapped your grandma Mikoto. You seriously gonna let that happen?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Red Melody: Like hell I'll let him get away with that! Looks like you'll be fighting a powerful general as well.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Ongeki no Kami told the Melodygers the news of more Ongeki Dobutsu resting, and that our heroes must now find and restore power to all of them before the Akuma do. Ino Jessie was tasked with awakening Pop Shachi by playing the techno tom drums. She almost failed due to her inability to accept mistakes and first failed attempt against an Akuma that tried to destroy Pop Shachi. She was able to overcome this issue, however, and reawaken the Dobutsu and create a new combination. And now, proceeding to the next_ movement…

* * *

We start at Mikoto's house, the five Melodygers looking around before they walked in Mikoto's room.

"Miko-chan, it's a good thing your grandma let us hang out with you today," Jess smiled.

"Yea… good thing. Your room looks nice," Neiji smiled.

"It isn't much, but it does feel like home here. In the amount of time I spent here, we managed to get a TV set up in here," Mikoto pointed out, referring to the TV set up next to her closet.

"It's also nice and roomy," Kazu admitted, laying out on the bed, which bounced a bit as if there was water in it, "Whoa, you got a place with a water bed?"

" _Nice_ ," Saburo complimented as he sat on the floor and pulled his guitar out of his case, "Wanna practice for a bit, guys?"

"Sure. I guess we have time," Mikoto answered as she reached for her flute on a nearby shelf.

"So what should we practice playing?" Neiji asked.

"One thing first, we keep the sound to a minimum, because we don't wanna annoy the neighbors."

"Right."

With that, they started playing soft tunes, their instruments managing to blend well with each other as Mikoto was playing that lullaby from her parents while the others were able to accompany the piece with their own tunes. Mikoto was smiling all the way through, not missing a beat with her song as she finished it along with the others.

"That was really beautiful, Mikoto-san," Neiji smiled, making Mikoto turn and smile at her friends.

"That sounded like a call to your parents," they all heard someone point out, turning to see Yukiko standing by the doorway.

"Obaa-chan… I didn't know you were standing there," Mikoto admitted.

"That piece really sounded lovely."

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yukiko-san," Neiji replied while bowing.

"It's no problem at all, Neiji-kun. I just felt that it was nice to listen in. And I'm still happy that Mikoto managed to finally make friends with all of you. It shows how much she's grown ever since we moved here."

"Yea, it does," Jess nodded, "Miko-chan is very nice and also pretty insightful."

"She also does a very good job working with us at Subarashii Records," Neiji smiled.

"An excellent musician and great with her flute," Kazu added, Saburo simply nodding in agreement.

"Oh stop it guys," Mikoto insisted, blushing at the compliments.

"It's really great Mikoto. You're finally out of your shell," Yukiko smiled as she walked over and gave Mikoto a hug, making Mikoto blush and smile, "Now I wouldn't mind if you guys stayed for dinner or, hey, even threw a slumber party here."

"That sounds like a great idea," Neiji smiled as the team all nodded in agreement.

Outside the house, a familiar flaming-skulled being was sitting on a rooftop across from the house, watching.

" **So your family and your friends are your strength,"** D figured, " **I'll be the one to judge that."**

With that, D jumped off the rooftop and walked away.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 5: D Makes It Personal**

Later that night, Mikoto and her friends were in their pajamas, ready to sleep.

"I brought some movies over in case anyone wants to watch, maybe possibly fall asleep while watching," Neiji pointed out, bringing out a box of DVDs, "I got, uh, The Grudge."

"Not in the night, that gives me nightmares," Jess responded, shuddering a bit.

"Okay. I got Wild Wild West, Men in Black, Back to the Future. Um, there's also the Jurassic Park movies, uh… Star Wars… E.T., and… OH! This is good, The Minority Report. It's a pretty good film by Spielberg himself. One of the best of the new millennium, I'd say."

"Isn't that the one where violence is forbidden in some dystopian future?" Kazu asked.

"Never really saw it. Go ahead," Mikoto suggested.

"Yea. It's not really dystopian, but a major plot point is how they detect future murders, and thus they try to stop it from actually happening," Neiji answered, inserting the disc.

"Sounds proactive to me," Saburo admitted as the movie began.

* * *

The next morning, Mikoto and Neiji woke up before the others as the sun rose, both of them yawning and stretching.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu (Good morning), Mikoto-san," Neiji yawned as he got up from his sleeping bag.

"Ohaiyo, Neiji," Mikoto replied, yawning a bit as she got up, her and Neiji nudging the others to wake up, "Obaa-chan, ohaiyo! We're awake!"

There was only silence for a couple minutes. Mikoto knew her grandma had a hard time getting up in the morning, but when a few more minutes passed, she was starting to get confused.

"...Obaa-chan?"

"...Maybe Yukiko-san went shopping or something," Neiji figured.

"Not this early in the morning."

Mikoto and Neiji then got up and began looking throughout the house. Neiji started looking downstairs while Mikoto looked upstairs.

"She's not anywhere in the house," Neiji told Mikoto.

"Maybe she did go somewhere," Mikoto figured, hoping that was actually the case, as the others got up as well.

"Mmm, what time does work start?" Kazu wondered, stretching a bit.

"I think, 8:00 a.m.," Saburo tried to remember.

"What time is it now?" Jess asked, Neiji looking at his watch in response.

"8:15," Neiji answered, as everyone else's eyes widened.

"W-Wait… do you mean to tell me…" Kazu started before looking at the house clock, seeing it was indeed 8:15.

"...WE SLEPT IN!" all five of them gasped as they rushed to get dressed and run out of the house as soon as they were done.

Saburo and Neiji leaped out the door, riding on their boards, Kazu and Jess hopping onto bicycles they had, while Mikoto was forced to run after them. They continued riding down the street and taking turns, Mikoto managing to catch up with them at about the 3rd turn before they finally managed to make it to Subarashii Records and run through the door.

"Kimi-tachi, I didn't expect you all to arrive late," Kami noted, as the five tried to catch their breath.

"Sumimasen… Kami…" Neiji panted.

"We… overslept… we thought it was still early," Mikoto panted, trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"If you were anyone else, I'd fire you. But as I've said, I'm not normal and I'm always in a forgiving mood. I'll let this little slip slide. Just make sure you set alarms or something like that," Kami replied, "Now everyone get ready, the first wave of customers is about to come in."

"Hai!" the five responded before rushing to their stations and getting ready.

* * *

After three hours, the customers stopped coming, allowing the five a bit of rest and for them to get a drink.

"Today's work day is just tiring," Kazu panted as they were sitting at a table.

"But someone's gotta do it," Saburo admitted as they drank their sodas and water.

"...I wonder if Obaa-chan's home right now," Mikoto wondered as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"I'm sure she is, Miko-chan," Jess assured, patting Mikoto on the shoulder as Saburo finished his drink before hearing the ringtone on his Melody Changer.

"Looks like Kami got another alert. *answers* Moshi moshi?" Saburo responded, pressing the answer button on his Changer.

 _-Big trouble, Melodygers! The instruments in my basement are going crazier than usual,-_ Kami responded, making the five gasp a little.

"Probably one of the generals with another Akuma," Mikoto figured before standing up, "Iku wa."

The other four nodded before they left their table.

* * *

The five arrived at a nearby park, finding a new Akuma, this one being themed after a deer and a bass violin, the arms being bows while its horns were the bodies and strings of the violin.

"Another Akuma. I know you're not alone, where's your boss?" Mikoto demanded to know.

" **He'll make his debut when he is ready. For now, he left it up to me, Derolin, to take care of you five,"** the deer Akuma replied, having his bow-arms at the ready to play something on his horns, " **Metal Imps, DOSHIN (charge)!"**

"Melody Change!" the five shouted as both sides charged at each other, the Melodygers starting their attack on the imps and and Derolin.

This lasted until the imps were gone, and that's when Red turned to see D, standing behind Derolin.

"There you are. You're D, right?" Red recognized, the general looking at her and managing to smirk, even though he had no lips.

" **You remembered. That's good, because I have a certain surprise for you,"** D smirked as he pulled out an elderly woman from behind the tree, the woman having her limbs tied up and was blindfolded.

' _*gasp* Obaa-chan,'_ Red thought to herself, her face full of concern under her helmet.

"Whoever's there, you had better let me go. I don't know what is going on, but I demand you let me go," Yukiko shouted as she struggled to untie herself.

"...Let the woman go D, she has nothing to do with this!"

" **There is a reason why I have her like this,"** D informed before he took the blindfold off of Yukiko, " **I want you to watch this."**

Yukiko gasped at the sight of D and the Melodygers fighting, and she was greatly confused by it.

"D, you're going too far," Red shouted.

" **Actually, I think I've gone far enough. This is exactly what I wanted,"** D smirked as he pulled out his sword, " **I want to fight you at your strongest. Show me what you can do, or else this old crone will pay for your stupidity."**

Red pulled out her Flute Slasher before preparing herself for her duel with the Akuma general.

"You guys handle the Akuma, I got D," she told her teammates as she rushed in, D running as well.

The two then clashed swords with each other, both making sure to avoid each other's blade. They kept going, both not letting up on each other as they continued to clash blades without hitting each other.

While that was going on, Blue blasted Derolin with his Saxooka before Green jumped over him and hit the Akuma with his Beat Sticks. Derolin swung his arms around, using his bows as swords before Pink managed to block with her Keytar Cleaver. He growled, moving one arm to his horn and began playing some sort of tune to disorient Pink, making her wince before Yellow rushed in with his Rocker Axe.

" **GAH!"** Derolin shouted in pain before he turned around and entered a blade fight with Yellow.

Derolin then used his bows to block the axe multiple times until he pierced Yellow in the gut, knocking him away. Back with Red, she was able to get her sword back before D sliced at her and continue their sword fight. Yukiko looked on at the fight with concern for Red, as she kept blocking D's attacks and vice versa. D soon managed to become the dominant one in the fight before kicking Red to the floor.

D then began to kick and slash at her, not giving her a chance to defend, Red looking beaten as of now. Yukiko was actually wincing a bit as Red was trying to get up, but couldn't because D kept wailing on her.

" **If this is what you have to offer, then I am sorely disappointed in you,"** he scowled before kicking Red so hard that she hit a car, causing her to demorph, shocking Yukiko to what happened.

"Mi… Mikoto?" she gasped in shock, Mikoto struggling to get back up.

"Obaa… chan," Mikoto grunted, still in pain as D turned his back on her and picked up Yukiko.

" **If you want to see this crone live, you will meet me in the old bamboo forest, tonight. It is the perfect place for a battle,"** D informed Mikoto before he walked off with Yukiko.

"Obaa-cha-, ite."

" **That's my cue to go too, suckers!"** Derolin cackled before he dropped a ball of smoke and disappeared, the four Melodygers demorphing.

"Mikoto/Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!" the four gasped as they rushed over to the injured Mikoto.

"Daijoubu ka?" Saburo asked as Mikoto struggled to get up.

"C'mon, let's get back to the shop," Kazu suggested as they helped Mikoto up.

Mikoto winced as she had her arms wrapped around Neiji and Saburo's shoulders, Kazu and Jess holding up her legs so that she wouldn't have to walk.

* * *

Later, at the shop, Mikoto was laying down on a bed in the base of operations trying to recover. A couple seconds later, she did begin to move a bit as Kami was standing over her along with the rest of the team.

"Good, you're okay," Kami smiled as he and the others helped Mikoto up.

"D… she's got my grandma… I… I've got to help her…" Mikoto panted, trying to move, but wincing in pain as she did.

"Easy, Mikoto-san. You need to recover," Neiji responded, easing her back down.

"But… she-she saw me. She saw me demorph, right in front of D… I put her into greater danger… I need to save her…"

"Relax, Mikoto. We'll find a way to save her," Kami said.

"You don't understand. D wants me to meet him alone tonight, otherwise he'll kill her. I can't let that happen," Mikoto insisted, struggling to get up, but still wincing as Jess stopped her.

"Please, rest for a moment. Besides, it's still in the afternoon," Jess pointed out.

"...He said to meet him at the Bamboo forest…"

"Oh that place. It's about 7 kilometers away from here, and to make it there by tonight, it'll take you a while," Kazu realized.

"Okay. I would like you four to get back to work upstairs, I'll stay with Mikoto-kun," Kami instructed the team as they nodded before going back upstairs.

After they left, Kami turned to Mikoto, the latter looking very stressed out, running her fingers through her hair.

"Just calm down, Mikoto-kun."

"I can't calm down when that bastard's got my grandma!" Mikoto snapped, tears starting to form, "You really don't understand, Kami… Obaa-chan is the only family that I have left… I already lost my parents… I don't want to lose my Obaa-chan, too."

"You're letting this affect you too personally, Mikoto-kun. If you fall for this, you're only playing into D's hands. I know Death Rider, he is treacherous but also extremely loyal to the Akuma no Metal. He fights with his own code of honor, always being careful when fighting females, though not showing favoritism, never fighting an unarmed opponent, and only seeks to fight his enemies at their strongest."

"He kidnapped my grandmother, I wouldn't call that 'honor'," Mikoto responded in rage.

"He's not going to kill her. He is only using her as a hostage until you arrive. If I know him as well as I did when we fought, then his only interest is fighting you."

"Why me? Why is he so interested in fighting me?"

"He sees you as the leader of his kind's opposition, and as such he thinks you're the strongest," Kami figured.

"But I'm not even that strong; he defeated me in our first battle there! I've only been leader for 5 weeks, and I don't think I can be able to manage something like this."

"Are you willing to let your caretaker possibly die?"

"No! I… I just… UGH! I don't know what to do!" Mikoto exclaimed before burying her face in her hands, about to cry her heart out, "...I'm going against something clearly out of my league, and if I don't face him, my only family left will end up dead. ...I don't want to go through the same grief I went through for 12 years. Oh Kami… what am I gonna do?"

It was at that point that Mikoto started to cry, tears dripping down her cheeks as Kami just walked towards her before placing his hand on her shoulder, and then giving her a hug.

"Daijoubu desu. Just let it out, have a good cry," Kami assured while patting her on the back, "It's okay."

Mikoto wasn't able to counter due to her tears and just let it out for a moment.

"...I'm sorry," Mikoto whimpered as the hug stopped.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about," Kami assured as he gave Mikoto a tissue, the latter wiping her eyes, "Now when you're done recovering, you can go to where D wants to meet you and rescue Yukiko."

"...Okay… but how do I approach this? ...I'm not exactly in the right mindset for this type of battle."

"Just don't let what he does or says affect you for the worse, got it?"

"...Got it," Mikoto nodded as she went back upstairs.

* * *

As the sun went down, Mikoto was in the middle of the bamboo forest, looking for her opponent.

"D! I'm here," Mikoto shouted, preparing her Melody Changer before she turned to see the Akuma general with Yukiko on her knees right in front of him.

" **I knew you'd show up… Takimoto Mikoto,"** D nodded as he held his sword to Yukiko's throat.

"Mikoto… what is going on? Why does this… creature, know who you are? What were you doing with this creature and that thing before?" Yukiko asked, still panicked as Mikoto took a breath.

"Just stay calm, Obaa-chan. I'm gonna get you out of here," Mikoto assured, preparing to transform before D held up his sword to stop.

" **I want to know one thing, Takimoto. It seems you were smart enough to come alone. I even sent Derolin out there as a distraction for your friends,"** D informed, making Yukiko's eyes widen.

"Friends? Your friends are involved with this too!?" Yukiko gawked.

"Obaa-chan. We'll explain later. What do you want to know, D?"

" **How far are you willing to go to save this old woman, hmm? You have the option to go back to aid your friends, or stay here and fight me. Make your choice, Takimoto,"** D replied, preparing his blade for the fight.

"...I have faith in my friends. I know that they can take care of themselves, if not prolong their defeat until I arrive to help them. If you're what stands between me and my grandmother, then I will stop you," Mikoto declared as she prepared her Melody Changer for real, "I care deeply for that old woman you got over there. I'm not about to let you take her away from me… Melody Change!"

With that, she transformed into Red Melody before preparing her Flute Buster for the duel.

" **Yes! This is perfect! This is what I mentioned before. This is you at your strongest, seeing as how your friends and this woman as your family are your strength! It is how I want it to be… and how I'll remember you before I strike you down,"** D responded with a grin of his skull before aiming his blade at Red Melody, " **Ore ga taos, katta de koi! (I will defeat you, now come!)"**

Red Melody nodded as the two charged at each other with their swords. Just as they got closer, they swung their swords at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with the other four were already transformed and busy fighting Derolin and the surrounding Metal Imps. Blue and Pink held off the Imps while Green and Yellow were putting up a good fight with Derolin using their weapons. Green pounded Derolin in the back while Yellow was clashing blades with him using his Rocker Axe.

" _Yeah!_ " Yellow cheered in English before Green put his sticks on the side and started punching Derolin rapidly.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Green roared as he pounded Derolin before winding his fists back, "DOSUKOI!"

Derolin was then sent flying back, knocking over a streetlamp. Pink rushed in before slashing at him, followed by Blue who fired up a charged shot from his Saxozooka. Derolin roared in pain while rolling on the floor.

* * *

Back with Red & D, the two continued to clash swords, now very much even and not managing to hit each other. Red just kept calm while D was clearly enjoying the fight a bit much.

" **Hahaha, I haven't had a fight this invigorating since the Ongeku no Kami!"** D cackled as Red kept slashing.

"Kami told me that you two fought each other once," Red pointed out, "He never told me the outcome, but he did mention that he knew you."

" **He was a very worthy opponent. Now I think that'll belong to you, Takimoto!"**

They both backed up from the force of their blocks before Red twirled her Flute Slasher towards her mouthpiece and D stabbed his sword to the ground before pulling out his guitar. The two then began to perform their own solos, their different rhythms and tones managing to harmonize in some way as astral musical bars began to manifest and fly at the two, clashing into each other. D then threw his guitar away and grabbed his sword, which glowed dark purple while Red's sword glowed brightly. Atter a bit, the two rushed in once more and slashed one final time, both of them passing each other, and standing still for a short time, waiting for the other to react. After time passed, sparks flew off of D, indicating that he got hit first, and he collapsed to the ground in response, but not before sparks flew out of Red as well from being hit, collapsing down on one knee before demorphing.

"Mikoto!" Yukiko gasped in panic as Mikoto panted in exhaustion before getting back up and turning. It wasn't long before D got himself back up as well.

" **You've fought well, Takimoto, but this isn't over. Our battles will be greater than the last, you'll see,"** D panted as he disappeared.

Mikoto managed to get herself up and walk weakly over to Yukiko before untying her loose.

"Are you okay, Obaa-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Just greatly confused… would you mind explaining to me now?" Yukiko admitted and requested.

"...Sorry that I haven't told you everything. I wish I could tell all of it to you now, but my friends still need me. Come with me."

"Okay."

* * *

Back with the others, the four were playing their instrument weapons, disorienting the deer Akuma before preparing their weapons for the finisher.

"Yonban Gakcho (4 Way Movement), Melody Finish!" they all shouted as they all launched blasts and slashes of energy, that combined into one, right at Derolin.

Derolin screamed in pain before exploding on impact, the four cheering for their victory. It wasn't long before the four noticed Mikoto arriving with Yukiko, the latter's arm around her shoulders.

"Mikoto!" Yellow gasped as the four ran to the two.

"Yukiko-san!" Green responded, helping the old woman stand up straight.

"I'm… okay… please tell me why you five are fighting these, these… monsters," Yukiko panted in shock and utter confusion.

"Sorry that you got caught in between all of this, Yukiko-san," Pink apologized as they all changed back into their civilian forms, "You know that shop we work at, Subarashii Records?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well… it's basically a base for us as the guy we're working for is actually, and you are not going to believe this… the God of Music," Kazu informed, making Yukiko raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"It's hard to explain, but he chose us to become warriors and fight the Akuma no Metal," Mikoto added, Yukiko still in disbelief from this explanation.

"I… I don't know what to say. How come you never told me this?" she asked.

"It was for your safety, Obaa-chan. I couldn't risk you getting harmed by the Akuma if you ever found out about it. I didn't want to lose you like I lost my parents."

"...I see… but Mikoto, there's no need to worry. I'll always be there to support you, no matter what you may be doing."

"...Obaa-chan…"

They both looked at each other, knowing that they both can support each other through the most dangerous and darkest of moments before they gave each other a heartfelt hug. The others just smiled as the Takimotos then let go of the hug before they all noticed Derolin was growing back up, and growing to kaiju size as he roared out.

"Obaa-chan, please go back to the house, okay? You'll be safe there," Mikoto told her, making Yukiko nod before she ran off, "Ready?"

"Ready!" the four declared, all quickly preparing their braces.

"Melody Change!" they shouted, musical notes flying around their bodies before they all jumped up as their suits materialized and they all landed in the cockpits of their respective Dobutsu.

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" Red shouted.

"Musical Sentai! Melodyger!" the five shouted as the Ongeki Dobutsu rushed in and attacked Derolin all at once, "Musical Gattai!"

The Dobutsu then combined once more, forming Melody-Oh.

"Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

The mecha then swung its sword at Derolin, who kept blocking with his bow arms, but the blade eventually snapped the two bows off before Melody-Oh kept slashing at him.

" **GAH! MY ARMS!"** Derolin shouted out in pain as Melody-Oh prepared to deliver the final blow.

"Melody-Oh! Ongeku Giri!" the five shouted as the mecha delivered the final slash downward on Derolin, making him scream as he exploded when he fell.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived." Red declared while giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Later, Yukiko was being shown around the base of operations by Kami.

"And this is our base, Yukiko," Kami showed around.

"It's in the basement," she gawked in amazement as they looked around.

"That's about it. I hope you'll find it comfortable. Since you found out about our cause, could you keep it a secret?"

"Of course, anything for Mikoto," Yukiko smiled as the Melodygers arrived.

"We appreciate it greatly, Yukiko-san," Neiji smiled as they walked over to her, Mikoto giving her grandmother a big hug.

"Thank you for believing in me, Obaa-chan," Mikoto smiled as her grandmother hugged her back.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Kazu: You found another Dobutsu?

Kami: Yes, this one is a blues related mech.

Saburo: You should try a guitar some time.

Kazu: There's no way I'm gonna get better at this.

Gnork: **You shall never use our greatest weapon against us!**

 **Score 6: I Got the Blues**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **KKD: Well, that was rather… unexpected.**

 **TB: The traditional rivalry between the Sentai leader and the strongest enemy general begins. Great examples include Red Buster vs. Enter and KyoryuRed vs. Endolf.**

 **KKD: Not to mention GokaiRed vs. Basco, GekiRed vs Rio, ShinkenRed vs. Juzo, the list goes on for a long while.**

 **TB: So it only makes sense that we'd do it too. Plus, this a little more similar to the rivalry between Akaninger and Gabi Raizo, in terms that D is only interested in fighting the strongest opponents in a fair fight.**

 **KKD: Yea, makes sense.**

 **TB: The fight between D and Red Melody was my favorite part. It reminds me of those samurai clashes in Japanese media.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was cool, but I'm not sure what I'd consider a favorite.**

 **TB: Think about it for a moment.**

 **KKD: Hmm… yea, I guess that last duel between D and Red was my fav.**

 **TB: Not to mention, Yukiko is now their new ally.**

 **KKD: Not sure what she can contribute, but only one way to find out.**

 **TB: Now… *pulls out a grappling hook before shooting it offscreen* see you over at Buccaneer. SEIYAA~! *gets pulled***

 **KKD: Okay. Jaa ne! *runs after TB***


	6. Score 6: I Got The Blues

**TB: *whistles Beethoven's 5th Symphony as he walks in***

 **KKD: *walks in, messing around with his 3DS and looking at another Eyecon* ...Huh… funny, you're whistling a tune of Beethoven, and look what I got. *reveals the Eyecon to be Beethoven's.***

 **TB: Real s*CAW!*? Awesome.**

 **KKD: Yea. And how appropriate for this story, considering music and all that, am I right? *tosses the Eyecon to TB***

 **TB: Let's see what it does. *clicks it open***

 **KKD: You need to put it in the Ghost Driver, you know.**

 **TB: Right. ...Do you have one?**

 **KKD: *pulls one out***

 **TB: Cool. *puts it on before opening it and putting the Eyecon in***

 **=EYE! BACHIRI MIN'NA~! BACHIRI MIN'NA~!=**

 **TB: Henshin! *clicks it***

 **=KAIGAN! BEETHO~VEN!=**

 **=KYOKUMEI! UNMEI! JAJAJAJAAAN~! (Song title! Destiny! *Beethoven's 5th starting notes*!)=**

 **TB: Sweet sound.**

 **KKD: No joke.**

 **TB: Saa, how about we kick this week's Super Hero Time off with another Score involving the discovery of another Dobutsu?**

 **KKD: Yea, let's. Time to conduct the Disclaimers.**

 **TB: Yosh. *taps the stand before conducting an orchestra, which rose the Disclaimers from the bottom of the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Blue Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Another Dobutsu is on the horizon, and this time it's Kazu's job to revive it.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Blue Melody: Looks like you're getting a new power. I just hope that you'll be able to save one of your crew members from drowning.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mikoto's grandmother, Yukiko, had been kidnapped by Akuma general Death Rider, or D as he prefers. Mikoto was rightfully enraged, but when fighting the skeleton headed general, she was exposed and made her lose the first bout. After some guidance from the Ongeku no Kami, she was able to defeat D and rescue Yukiko while her friends battled another Akuma. The Akuma was destroyed, and Yukiko became aware of the Melodygers' cause. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

Kazu was in the midst of listening to his usual jazz music, moving rather suavely while bobbing his head, a smile on his face until he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn to see no one there. He looked confused before turning back around, only for him to feel another tap on his shoulder.

"C'mon, Jess-chan, I know it's you," Kazu groaned, making Jess giggle a bit as she left just as the suited young man turned back, "Sheesh…" At this moment, he gets an idea before growing a smirk on his face. "*jumps around* Gotcha!"

"Aw~, you got me, alright," Jess groaned.

"You do that to me all the time, so I'm able to pick up on your trick."

"Oh fine… you win this time."

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, min'na-san," the five suddenly heard as Kami walked in, holding the pictures of the Dobutsu yet again, "I've found the location of the next Ongeki Dobutsu!"

"Great. Which one is it?" Mikoto asked.

"This one," he smiled, pointing to what looked like a light blue leopard with a bass guitar built into its back, "Blues Hyou."

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 6: I Got The Blues**

"It's like Jazz Tora," Kazu noticed as he examined the Dobutsu.

"Yes. He's located somewhere in the jungles of Osaka, not too far from here," Kami noted, "And the one to revive him will be you, Kazu-kun."

"What do I have to play?"

"Just take a look at his back."

"A… guitar?" Kazu noted, confused, "Isn't that Saburo's thing?"

"The tom drum's were Neiji-kun's 'thing' too, but Jess-kun was able to master those, so you should be no different."

"But I've never played guitar before, and… wait… the name also implies a style… why blues? I don't like blues."

"Blues is as smooth as jazz, and uses similar instruments, so this'll be a nice opportunity for you to experiment like all famous musicians," Kami figured, leaving Kazu a bit stunned before he looked at the picture again.

"*sigh* Okay. Let's give it a shot," Kazu shrugged, "Saburo, where's the bass?"

"Hadn't used it in a while; it's in the back," Saburo answered as Kazu strolled on over to the back of the store to find the old supply closet, and inside was several old instruments and stands.

Some of these instruments were in pristine condition, others further back were a mess, covered in all sorts of dust. It wasn't long until he reached all the way in the back and found a bass guitar that looked very familiar.

"Huh… looks like Paul McCartney's bass. Ooh, very dusty," Kazu noted before blowing the dust off, coughing a bit due to the excess amount of dust all over the bass, "I found a Beatle bass."

"Well, isn't that rare?" Neiji chuckled.

"I've managed to collect some instruments that used to belong to artists from all walks of life, old and new. They're really cool, dude," Kami smiled proudly, taking the bass and wiping off whatever dust was left before snapping his fingers, and the bass looking brand new, "Before you ask, the dust messes up that trick, so here you go, Kazu-kun. Practice a bit with it."

Kazu just nodded before he took the bass. He then started to tune it, making sure that it was still in good enough condition.

"Where's the pick?" Kazu asked, confused as to why he doesn't have on.

"With a bass, you don't need one. Use your fingers," Saburo pointed out, "Unlike guitarists, bassists mainly play with one string at a time while still keeping their hand on the neck and on the different strings."

Kazu kinda groaned as he put his right hand near the strings, and started to pluck the string, making a low pitched twang, and then doing it again. He started to get the hang of it, but once he tried adding his finger on the frets, he started to mess up, making it sound all distorted.

"D'oh," Kazu groaned, trying again, but still missing, then he thought going faster would help, only to find he made it worse, "Gyah! This is useless!"

"It's a little too early for you to give up," Saburo pointed out as Kazu just handed the bass to him.

"Give up? I'm a winds/brass guy, I'm not good with the strings. You play it."

"How is it that Jess is able to get a handle on percussion, yet when you're given a string, you quit?"

"Okay then, _you_ play it," Kazu responded, Saburo tuning the bass in response before plugging it into an amplifier, and then managing to play it.

Saburo kept wiggling his fingers across the strings, and he was blazing through the tune with ease, making Kazu gawk at the sight and sounds as Saburo finished with a final strum of all the strings.

"Nailed it," Saburo smirked before he handed Kazu the bass back.

"...Showoff," Kazu muttered as he set the bass aside on a stand.

"You should know a lot about that, Mr. Miraba, you always show off and brag about your 'skillz'."

"That's different."

"No it isn't."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Okay, take it easy boys," Mikoto interrupted, putting her arms out to stop the two.

"The point is, the bass isn't my instrument, and blues isn't my field of expertise," Kazu groaned, about to exit the building.

"Remember this, Kazu-kun, if you're a master of only one instrument and one style, you'll be stuck with that for the rest of your life. It's not bad for musicians to experiment with different genres and different instruments," Kami told him, Kazu just rolling his eyes at another music metaphor.

"I just need some time alone for a moment."

Kazu then left, getting some fresh air before sighing. He then put his earpiece headphones in before turning his iPod on, listening to his more upbeat jazz songs.

' _I can't believe that I got showed up by Saburo, that show off rocker. Nobody upstages me,'_ Kazu thought to himself before sighing when he thought of his task at hand, ' _But… Blues Hyou is probably counting on me. How can I possibly live up to what's expected of me?'_

He just groaned as he thought about what Kami told him, finding it rather complicated as he sat down on a bench to think some more.

* * *

Back at the shop, Mikoto and the others were taking care of the store, handling some customers, and organizing the shelves.

"Is Kazu going to be okay?" Mikoto asked the others.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, everyone of us takes a walk to blow off some steam," Neiji figured as he straightened the CDs.

"That's true. We all have to keep growing and expanding our skills, but Kazu… he's not too open minded. He usually sticks to one thing he's good at, and that's it," Saburo pointed out, "He's quite stubborn like that."

"He'll come around eventually," Kami assured as he wiped the front counter before he heard the machines going crazy making the others there stand on edge, "Ok, that's your cue. Someone contact Kazu-kun and head for where the Akuma is."

"Wakatta," Mikoto nodded as they all walked out of the store, Jess pulling out her phone to call Kazu.

However, she got no answer as she hung up.

"Nothing," Jess sighed before managing to spot Kazu listening to his iPod, "Oh there he is."

"I'll get him," Saburo replied as he walked over to the jazz musician sitting on the bench, "Oi, Jazz-head! We need your help! *taps Kazu's head*"

"*pulls earpieces off* What, what is it?" Kazu sighed.

"Akuma attack."

"Oh crap, really? Let's go then!"

With that, the five headed off to find the Akuma.

* * *

Later, Mikoto was using her Changer like a compass, trying to track where the signal was coming from.

"Now where is that devil signal coming from?" she groaned as she and the others kept following it in a jungle until they saw Gnork standing with a Elephant/Tuba hybrid Akuma, with the trunk being the horn of the tuba and he had pretty long fingernails.

"Shh, they don't know we're here," Jess whispered as Gnork and the Akuma were trying to look for something.

" **It's gotta be here somewhere,"** Gnork growled, holding his hand out and moving it from left to right.

" **Gnork-sama, I believe that I, Tuzou, should give it a try to search for the Dobutsu,"** the Akuma suggested as it held up its hand as well.

"They're looking for Blues Hyou!?" Kazu gasped in shock.

"Shhh!" Saburo responded, covering Kazu's mouth, but the two Akuma already looked back, and glared at the five Melodygers.

" **Temera! How did you find us!?"** Gnork gawked as Tuzou prepared himself for a fight.

"Easy," Jess scoffed as they all stepped out.

"I guess there's no other option. Time to change," Mikoto declared as the five pulled out their tuners and plugged them into their changers.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted before they pushed the tuners in and turned into their suited forms.

" **Metal Imps, get them! Tuzou, see if you can wake up the… the, the Dobutsu,"** Gnork shouted, forgetting the name they were searching for for a moment before yelling like a madman and rushing in along with the Imps.

"Min'na, iku wa yo!" Mikoto shouted before the five rushed in, Kazu trying to get at Tuzou while the others stayed with the grunts and Gnork.

Yellow began swinging his axe at Gnork, who blocked it with his own, the two accidentally slicing Imps in half as they were fighting.

"You're slicing up your own men fighting me, you dunce," Yellow pointed out with a bit of a laughing fit.

" **I don't care! No one uses rock against the Akuma no Metal and lives,"** Gnork roared as he tried to hack at Yellow, but got hit by his Rocker Axe, sending him toppling to the ground, " **Agh, I fell on my butt!"**

Green and Red were busy knocking away the imps, Pink jumping in to help, swapping between her Keytar Cleaver and her Pop Whip, slicing up more and more Imps to help Red and Green before they all finished up.

Over with Blue, he seemed to have a bit of trouble with Tuzou, the latter blowing out his trunk to make the Melodyger disoriented.

" **Pao~n! (Japanese Elephant sound)"** Tuzou trumpeted loudly at Blue, making the Melodyger cringe as aimed his Saxozooka.

"Karai!" he growled as he blasted at the Akuma, who just brushed it aside like it was nothing, "Well that didn't work."

" **Of course, not! I'm gonna take you out, then the piece of junk that you call a Dobutsu!"**

"Nandatto!?" Blue shouted, charging right at Tuzou, who just lifted Blue up with his trunk and continued to slam him on the floor for it, "I! Will! Not! Let! You! Dis! Re! Spect! That! Do! Butsu!"

" **Pointless words for a pile of crap,"** Tuzou scoffed as he twirled Blue around over his head and tossed him into a tree, knocking him down and out of his Melodyger form.

Tuzou just scoffed at the downed Melodyger, leaving Kazu beaten, his suit a bit dusty as he crawled up, trying to get to Tuzou, but he left along with Gnork. He then turned to see, much deeper in the jungle, a familiar mech.

"...Blues Hyou," Kazu grunted, struggling to get up, but fell back down.

* * *

Over at Subarashii Records, Mikoto, Saburo, and Neiji were trying to keep working, but were concerned over Kazu.

"Man, that Kazu's always gotten himself into trouble," Saburo groaned.

"Can you blame him though? He's a bit close minded," Neiji pointed out.

"...I feel bad for him though," Mikoto sighed before she noticed something, "Where's Jess-chan?"

"She's downstairs trying to help Kazu-san recover," Neiji answered, making some adjustments to the shelves.

It wasn't long after that Jess led Kazu up from the base, the latter's suit jacket off and button shirt open to reveal his stomach wrapped in bandages that were still somewhat stained with some blood.

"Now sit and rest until you're all rested up," Jess told Kazu, who just winced and led him to a stool and helped him sit down.

"Arigatou, Jess-chan," Kazu nodded as he held his stomach a bit before slamming his fist on the desk in frustration, "I can't believe that elephant bastard called that Dobutsu a piece of junk, and then called me a pile of crap!"

"Kazu-san, please calm down. You can't get any better if you're going into this all pissed off," Neiji responded, trying to keep him cool.

"*takes a breath* You're right."

"You need to master the bass guitar in order to save Blues Hyou," Kami pointed out as he walked from the basement.

"...But string instruments are not in my field of expertise. And not only that, BLUES?! That's sad music, I don't want to do that kind of stuff!"

"Kazu… how long are you going to stay inside your own little box?" Saburo groaned as Kazu just looked confused for a moment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kazu, what he means is… now you're like this," Mikoto clarified as she put her hands close her face on both sides.

"Basically. What I'm trying to say is you need to get out of this box, *grabs Mikoto's hands* and be more like this," Saburo added as he widened Mikoto's arms to show the point.

"Besides, you know one famous musician who played the blues?" Kami pointed out.

"*sighs* Who?" Kazu inquired, not quite catching his drift.

"Elvis Presley."

Kazu looked a bit surprised until the others pulled out an Elvis record and played one of the blues numbers on it. One of the songs was Heartbreak Hotel, which Kazu recalled a while back.

"Oh I actually like this song, I didn't know it was blues in any way," Kazu admitted.

"Everyone knows it," Neiji chuckled as Kazu looked embarrassed.

"Well… don't judge me cuz I don't do as much research as you guys."

"Sorry… it's cool."

"See, Kazu. You just need to be open to other possibilities. If artists like the Beatles, Elvis, or Michael Jackson stayed with their roots and were not open to the other possibilities, then they wouldn't be able to evolve their styles, and would grow stale. That's what I heard, at least," Mikoto added, Kazu soon recalling the metaphor that Kami said earlier.

"...Where's that bass?" Kazu asked before Saburo pointed to it over by the guitar section, the jazz expert going over and picking it up, "Are there any customers coming?"

"Well… I do see some girls walkin' in," Neiji answered as some girls their age did walk in the store.

"Oh ladies," Kazu called out, getting their attention as he slid his hair back, wrapped the bass on his shoulder to hold it in place as he actually whipped the ends of his shirt back, trying to make himself look cool, "Wanna see something sweet?"

The ladies nodded as Kazu began to play the bass slowly at first before picking it up as Neiji played a beat.

" _Return to sender. ...Address unknown,_ " Kazu sang as Saburo soon joined in with his guitar, the girls finding it impressive before Kazu started to glow a light blue from playing so well.

After a while, the girls began to clap when it was over, Kazu bowing down before lifting his head up to look at the ladies and raised his eyebrows, as if to hit on them. The girls rolled their eyes in response, giggling a bit before they continued browsing through the store.

"They loved it and they know it," Kazu smirked as the others just sighed and chuckled before Kami came in applauding.

"Congratulations, Kazu-kun. You have successfully mastered the bass guitar," Kami congratulated as the Blue Melodyger smiled in response.

"Thank you, Kami. I don't think I would've been able to do this without someone telling me to get out of my box."

"Now all you have to do is call Blues Hyou and you'll be able to control him like Jess-kun did with Pop Shachi."

"You know, on second thought… *looks at the bass* I'm gonna make it a little showy," Kazu figured before he decided to walk out of the store just as the instruments started acting crazy, getting his attention, "Okay, the alarms sounding for an Akuma just as I'm about to go wake up the Dobutsu is BEYOND convenient timing."

"Let's get moving," Mikoto said as the others nodded and they all left.

* * *

The five Melodygers quickly arrived back in the jungle, with Blue quickly finding Blues Hyou resting where he last saw him. However, Tuzou and Gnork landed around the same time.

" **Yes! We finally found the Dobutsu!"** Gnork chuckled, " **Tuzou! NOW!"**

" **Ryoukai, Gnork-sama,"** Tuzou nodded as it inhaled, ready to blast some kind of energy attack out his horn-trunk

"Oh no you don't!" Blue roared as he charged his Saxozooka and fired it right at Tuzou's chest, causing the elephant to fire prematurely, missing Blues Hyou as he was sent flying into a tree.

" **Matta temera! I won't let you interfere in this attack!"** Gnork shouted as Metal Imps appeared and began to charge at the Melodygers.

"Can you guys take care of the others while I wake up Blues Hyou?" Blue asked as prepared his Saxozooka, the others nodding in response before they all split up, Blue taking care of Tuzou.

Red and Pink started with the grunts, slicing them up their blades before they played a harmony with their weapons, causing the Imps to get disoriented to the point where they fell on their knees. The girls then jumped up and slashed down on them. Over with Green and Yellow, the former was disorienting the imps with his beats, banging his Beat Stick on anything to cause a drum sound before Yellow played a solo on his Rocker Axe, causing lightning to shoot out of it, making many of them blow up in response.

At the same time, Blue blasted Tuzou, but the Akuma was quick to counter with his own blasts, the two colliding big shots after big shots. This lasted until Blue found an opening and fired at his shoulder. Tuzou was sent crashing into yet another tree before Blue rushed to Blues Hyou and pulled out his bass guitar.

"Time to wake up, big guy," he responded before starting up a bass solo.

The solo seemed to make Blues Hyou stir as astral musical notes appeared, the notes glowing light blue as did the jaguar before his eyes shot open. After a bit, Blues Hyou roared as it awoke before going after Tuzou, knocking him out of the jungle and into a more open area.

" **BAKA NA! He managed to wake the Dobustu before we did! Nothing about this makes sense!"** Gnork gawked.

"You really should pay attention more, baka," Blue smirked as Blues Hyou looked down at the Melodyger before opening his mouth with a line of sky blue light, causing a new weapon to form in Blue's hand, which looked like a mix between a bass and a throwing/stabbing spear, "And I get a new weapon out of it. Sweet."

With that, he twirled the spear a bit before charging at Tuzou with it, managing to stab at the elephant before it could fire any blasts and twirling it around to give it a couple slashes. Tuzou was eventually weakened and left wide open, allowing Blue to take a huge swing, slicing off the trunk.

" **Uwa~! My trunk!"** Tuzou screamed in pain before Blue began a bass solo, disorienting the Akuma before the Melodyger twirled the spear around and got down on one knee.

"Ichi Gakcho, Melody Finish!" Blue shouted before he threw his spear, causing it to impale Tuzou, making him scream in pain before he exploded and fell on impact.

"Nice work, Kazu," Red smiled as his fellow Melodygers came to congratulate him.

" **ONORE~! If that's how you're going to do it, then you leave me with no choice!"** Gnork roared as he pulled out his bass and began to play his bass solo, reviving Tuzou to giant size.

" **I! Have! REVI~VED!"** Tuzou tooted as Gnork retreated, leaving the five Melodygers.

"Oh boy. Let's do this," Blue shouted.

"Ongeki Dobustu, Joshou!" Red declared as they played their tune on their Changers to summon the mechs.

The Dobutsu arrived and fired their beams at Tuzou, Blues Hyou joining in by pouncing and clawing at the Akuma. He then jumped off and spin in the air, causing him to turn into a buzzsaw of sorts, knocking Tuzou on his back. Blues Hyou then roared, causing Blue to look a little confused.

"I think he wants you to pilot him, Kazu," Pink figured as Blue nodded before he jumped up into the cockpit of Blues Hyou.

"You want to do that, huh? Yosh, min'na, Blues Hyou says we can perform a new combination! Let's do it!" Blue exclaimed.

"You got it," Yellow replied as all the others jumped in their respective Dobutsu.

"Musical Busou!"

With that, Melody-Oh formed as usual, but Jazz Tora left as Blues Hyou started to form an arm and connecting where Jazz Tora once was, the weapon forming on the arm looking like a huge cannon of sorts.

"Melody-Oh Blues! On Stage!" the five declared as the newly formed mech stood ready for battle.

Melody-Oh then blasted Tuzou a bit before rushing in with its sword. Tuzou tried to counter, but Melody-Oh Blues had the edge as it charged its blaster and fired at Tuzou, destroying his horn yet again.

"Todome da!" Blue declared as they prepared the finisher, aiming the cannon at Tuzou while charging up with light blue energy.

"Melody-Oh Blues! OOKI (BIG) BURST!" the five shouted as the cannon shot a powerful laser right at the Akuma, causing it to explode on impact.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Blue declared, giving the trademark thumbs down.

* * *

Back at the record store, Kazu began to practice on the bass a bit more while Saburo and Neiji were playing their respective instruments along with him.

"They sound great together," Mikoto complimented as Jess nodded.

"I'm glad that Kazu was able to come out of his box and open up to other… talents," Jess smiled as Kazu finished playing and jumped off the stage.

"Mikoto-san, Saburo… thank you for helping me open up more to other things," Kazu smiled, "What's the point of being good at one thing, when you can be good at _multiple_ things?"

"Exactly the point," Saburo replied, giving Kazu a pat on the back, "Now let's keep practicing."

The boys nodded before they started to play another song, the girls just smiling as they rocked to their hearts content.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Jess: What's going on with this song?

Saburo: Cover your ears!

?: **My melody shall make you feel so puny!**

Kazu: Mikoto-san's… a kid!?

Mikoto: Oh my God, Neiji! He-He's so small!

Kazu: What's going on here?!

Kami: This is certainly our most strangest battle yet, man.

 **Score 7: The Power of Youth**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB: And that was the introduction of our next armament mech.**

 **KKD: That was pretty good.**

 **TB: I'm feeling pretty good about it. This has not only been some good development for Kazu, but also getting to introduce another combination, which is always awesome in Sentai.**

 **KKD: No joke there, dude.**

 **TB: Favorite part was the introduction of Melody-Oh Blues, as well as Kazu showing off his charm to the *suave voice* ladies *normal voice* while singing Elvis Presley's Return to Sender.**

 **KKD: Yea, it's been awhile since we saw something like that out of Kazu.**

 **TB: How about yours?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I gotta say my favorite part what Kazu rocking that bass in the battle.**

 **TB: I liked it when he used it to wake Blues Hyou up. That alone sounds epic enough.**

 **KKD: You bet.**

 **TB: And with that over, care to shoot on over to the Buccaneer studio this time? *hands out the grappling hook***

 **KKD: Sure. Until next time, I'm KKD Silver, Jaa ne. *fires***

 **TB: And I'm TokuBrony. SEIYAA!**


	7. Scroll 7: The Power of Youth

**KKD: *whistling a Christmas carol as he set some garland up in the studio***

 **TB: *brings a radio in the studio before setting it down and turning it on, playing Carol of the Bells by Trans Siberian Orchestra before holding his hands out like a badass conductor, moving his hands, causing decorations to float, surprising KKD***

 **KKD: Whoa! Where'd you learn to do that?**

 **TB: It just came to me. C'mon, join me. It's more awesome this way. Let the metal opera commence!**

 **KKD: *shrugs before joining in and both of them setting up the Christmas decorations and tree, and it was all done in an epic fashion to the guitar riffs and orchestral crescendos, the two stopping it epically as the studio looked very festive* ...Awesome sauce.**

 **TB: Like a Boss. December is here and that means Christmas is coming round the corner.**

 **KKD: You betcha, and I am SO hyped!**

 **TB: Who doesn't get hyped for Christmas? Now that the studio is decorated, let's get on with the '7' chapters for this week's Super Hero Time.**

 **KKD: Roger. *takes out disclaimer page* Time to deck the halls with this.**

 **TB: *whistles the Grinch theme song before slapping it on***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: EH~?! Mikoto is a kid and Neiji's a baby!? What the hell's going on here?!**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Red Melody: No clue, but it seems to me like you guys have bigger problems dealing with a rumored cursed treasure.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously, on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Miraba Kazu was tasked with the rejuvenation of their next Ongeki Dobutsu, Blues Hyou. However, his stubbornness prevented him from even trying an instrument different from the saxophone. Eventually, he was able to pick up a bass and play it with style, reviving the new Dobutsu which earned him the Blues Spear and a new combination, Melody-Oh Blues. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

We see Neiji sorting the shelves as he and the others were working. He was whistling an Eric Clapton song to himself as he kept moving to the right until he accidentally bumped into Mikoto.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hit you," Neiji apologized.

"It's okay, I should've been paying more attention," Mikoto admitted as they both tried to pass each other, but it became kind of awkward because they both bumped into each other.

They eventually were able to move past each other and continued with their work. It wasn't long before Neiji turned to see Saburo coming towards him as he was fixing the shelves as well.

"Saburo, uh… what do you think of Mikoto-san?" he asked.

"Well… I think she's very nice, smart, she's great at leading our team. She's also very good for moral support. Why do you ask?" Saburo replied.

"Just wanted to hear an opinion."

"Okay…"

Neiji kept shelving as he looked at Mikoto, sighing as he continued his work. Nothing else happened until the instruments began to go crazy.

"Sounds like another Akuma attack," Mikoto noted, taking off her work shirt, "Come on, guys."

"Right," the others nodded as they did the same and got out of the store.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast.***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 7: The Power of Youth**

The heroes quickly arrived at a nearby fountain, finding a leopard mixed with a flute, and it was busy blowing out wild melodies to create sound waves, causing everything in said sound waves' path to explode upon impact.

"Well, should've seen this coming. Flute against flute," Mikoto muttered to herself before stepping forward, "Anata! Stop what you're doing or we will fight you! This is your _only_ warning!"

" **Aw, isn't that cute? You're trying to threaten me,"** the Akuma smiled upon seeing the Melodygers, " **Allow me to introduce myself. Watashi wa Lupardo, and I will see to it that Ryu-sama's coming shall not be interfered with."**

"We are not going to let that happen," Neiji shouted, preparing to change along with the others.

"Melody Change!" they all proclaimed as they ran towards Lupardo, the musical notes colliding with their bodies, creating a flash of light before they appeared in-suit.

" **You can't touch me!"** Lupardo exclaimed as he somehow swiftly dodged the attacks of the Melodygers.

They kept using their weapons to try and make a dent, but Lupardo kept dodging. Blue charged in with his Blues Spear, Lupardo blocking the blows with a little stick he pulled out, twirling it around once in awhile with his other hand behind his back before kicking him away.

" **I don't even need to use my other hand,"** Lupardo scoffed as he managed to flip around and clash with Yellow, " **Haha."**

He blocked Yellow's attacks, and swiftly dodged his axe swings before using the little stick, blowing into it, creating musical notes that created winds and blew Yellow back.

" **Too slow,"** Lupardo laughed as Green then rushed at him, but Lupardo just went behind him and with a tap of his stick, Green stumbled a bit.

Green got a little frustrated as he swung his Beat Sticks, but Lupardo deflected them rather easily with just one arm and the stick.

"Will you hold still?" Green snapped as he tried to attack Lupardo, but having no luck.

" **I know just what to play for you,"** Lupardo chuckled before leaping onto a nearby lamppost and began to play a tune on his stick, which also served as a flute, the tune sounding like a lullaby of sorts.

"What are you doing?"

"This isn't a time for music like that," Blue responded.

"Why would he just play something like that?," Pink asked as Yellow looked and his eyes widened under his helmet.

"Omaera, cover your ears!" Yellow shouted, making Pink and Blue do just that, Green trying to do the same thing but his eyes widened and flashed green before he could do it, causing him to fall down incapacitated, "Neiji! Someone check on him!"

"I got him," Red shouted, rushing over, but mistakenly removed her hands from her helmet, causing Lupardo to play his tune a bit louder, making her grasp her head in pain for a moment as she fell down, also incapacitated.

" **That's two down, three to go,"** Lupardo smirked as he did it again, but Blue was ready for that and fired from his Saxozooka, the Akuma jumping out of the way, " **On second thought, it might be more enjoyable to toy with the rest of you more. I'll get you next time."**

With that, Lupardo leapt away like cat and retreated.

"Damn it. Check on Mikoto-san and Neiji," Blue shouted, making the others do just that as they all demorphed, approaching the downed Mikoto and Neiji.

"Oh, what happened?" they heard Mikoto ask, only her voice seemed higher pitched somehow, turning to see her only to see what looked like Mikoto's clothes, "Wh-Who turned out the lights? Where's everybody?"

"Miko-chan?" Jess gawked, a bit confused as Mikoto got up, standing at about 3'11', compared to her normal 5'4'', no longer fitting into her clothes, and looking like she was eight years old, "Pfft, hahaha, aw you look so cute!"

"Jess-chan/Jess! Show some tact," Kazu and Saburo responded in unison.

"What? What happened to me? Where's the nearest reflective surface?" Mikoto asked, suddenly panicking, looking around before going over to a window and looking at her reflection, "*gasp* I… I-I-I'm a kid!?"

"I figured something might've happened when he played that tune, that's why I said to cover your ears," Saburo admitted, Mikoto still panicking at her now childlike form.

"Wh-What?! I can't believe I've been shrunk to child size!"

"Calm down, Mikoto-san. It's gonna be okay," Kazu responded, trying to keep her calm.

"No it's not, why do you have to be so mean?" Mikoto whimpered, sounding very much like a child.

"Wait, if you turned into a kid, then…" Saburo started as they started to hear crying, turning to Neiji's clothes and seeing a baby, "...Oh no."

"Oh my God! He-He-He's so small!"

"He's a baby?!" Kazu and Jess gawked before Saburo picked Neiji up, wrapping the shirt around him to keep him warm as the baby kept crying.

"Don't worry, bud. Everything'll be okay. We gotta get back to Kami," Saburo replied, making sure to keep Neiji safe as they returned, Mikoto having some difficulty walking in her oversized clothes.

* * *

"D'aw ha ha ha, kawaii~," Kami laughed, admiring how Mikoto looked and rolling on the countertop, barely containing his laughter, "Wh-What manner of madness caused this?! *laughs*"

"You're mean," Mikoto pouted, about set to cry as Jess put her hand around her shoulder.

"Miko-chan, easy. Kami's just being playful right now," Jess responded, trying to comfort her.

"She still has her memories, but her mindset is that of an 8 year old," Saburo noted, with baby Neiji in his arms, "Not so sure about Neiji."

"It could be the same, it's just that he can't speak," Kami figured as Neiji was reaching his arms out as if begging to reach Mikoto.

"What is it, little buddy? You want Mikoto?"

Neiji just babbled, trying to say yes when Mikoto looked confused for a moment.

"Why does he want me?" Mikoto asked in confusion as Saburo knelt down handed Neiji over to her, "I have no experience with babies."

"Well this could be your chance to get acquainted with the situation. Plus, this little guy seemed to grow kind of attached to you," Kami answered as Mikoto looked at Neiji, who smiled at her in response.

"Wha?! B-B-But I don't know what to do!"

"Just relax and you'll know what to do," Saburo told her.

"Do you think you could take care of him at your grandmother's place?" Kazu asked.

"Are you serious? I can't let Obaa-chan see me like this," Mikoto responded, "How do you think she'd react if she saw me like this and Neiji like this?"

"She already knows of what we do, I'm sure seeing something like this wouldn't change her view," Jess figured.

"Okay. But first, I want some clothes that fit."

* * *

Later, the Melodygers arrived at Mikoto's home, Mikoto wearing overalls and a red shirt for her size while still carrying Neiji before they opened the door.

"Obaa-chan, I'm home," Mikoto called out, making Yukiko turn and walk towards the entrance.

"*gasp* Mikoto! Wh-What happened to you?" she gawked upon seeing her.

"Akuma started it."

"She's fun sized now, and so is Neiji-kun," Jess informed, referring to their friend-turned-infant, currently wrapped in a green blankie.

"This is not funny, Obaa-chan," Mikoto pouted, "And I have to take care of Neiji. I don't even know how to take care of babies."

"Well don't worry, Mikoto. I'll help you. All of you can continue with your work while I help my little granddaughter," Yukiko assured the other Melodygers as they left the house, Mikoto alone with Neiji and Yukiko.

"...I don't like this, Obaa-chan. I don't like it at all."

"Now Mikoto, *takes Neiji* until this matter has been dealt with and you turn back to your proper age, you're going to have to make the most of it," Yukiko told her, "Besides, you have not been a kid since you were six."

"I know… but I'm still me."

"You know exactly what I mean," Yukiko pointed out, making Mikoto sigh defeatedly in response before jumping up on the couch.

"Mi… Mi…" they heard Neiji coo as he was reaching for Mikoto as she looked at him.

"Maybe Neiji really does need me," Mikoto figured as she reached out for Neiji, the baby smiling in response.

"Mi… ko…"

"It's okay, Neiji. I'm here."

"It's nice to see you like this, Mikoto," Yukiko smiled as Mikoto smiled back in response.

* * *

Back at the shop, Kazu, Saburo, and Jess were cleaning up the store after closing time.

"Do you think Mikoto's going to be okay with Neiji?" Saburo asked, a bit worried.

"I'm sure she will be just fine," Kazu figured.

"Neiji and I are like bros, man. It's just that I'm worried about his current state."

"I know, Saburo, but we can trust Miko-chan, can't we?" Jess responded.

"I'm pretty sure we can," they heard Kami assure as he cleaned the shelf, when he heard the alarm, making his eyes widen, "Kimi-tachi, I want you three to hold the Akuma off as long as possible and try to defeat him to restore Mikoto-kun and Neiji-kun back to their proper ages."

"Ryoukai!" the trio nodded as ran out to go fight the Akuma.

* * *

Back with Mikoto, Yukiko had finished filling a baby bottle with milk before giving it to Mikoto to feed Neiji.

"There we go, little guy," Mikoto smiled, as she fed Neiji the milk, "I promise that I'm gonna get us back to normal. I swear it."

"Mikoto, I've never seen you take care of anyone the way you are right now when you were eight," Yukiko smiled, "Now… it's amazing how much you've changed since your parents' untimely passing."

"You're right, Obaa-chan… I _haven't_ been a kid since I was 6," Mikoto giggled as she kept feeding him until she smelt something, "Ew, what's that smell?"

"I think someone made a bit of a stinky," Yukiko replied, Neiji crying from the mess he made in his diaper, "I'll change him. You go and be a kid for a moment."

Mikoto just nodded before she got off the couch and went up the stairs to her room. She checked everything out and found the same flute that she had with her for her whole life. Mikoto shed a couple tears with a smile before wiping them from her eyes, and then played the song her parents used to play her. It still made her very happy that she knew the song and that it always comforted her. Neiji even managed to hear it, making him giggle with joy and applaud as best as he could.

"What else can I do?" Mikoto wondered, unsure of what to do as she walked out of the room.

She then looked and saw the stair railing, getting an idea, and walked up to it. Mikoto then jumped up on top of the railing, butt first, and began to slide down, having trouble hanging on at first, but managing to do it successfully. She landed successfully, but ended up sliding on the floor and bumping into a wall, knocking her on her butt.

"Mikoto!" Yukiko gasped, rushing over to her granddaughter, "Daijoubu?"

"Ow…" Mikoto winced in pain, on the verge of crying, "I… I just thought it would be fun to slide down the railing, but I… I didn't think it… it would hurt… so bad…"

"Remember, you're still the Mikoto you are now, but you're still a child. Children have a lower tolerance for pain. You didn't hurt yourself too bad, just a bump on the head."

"...Ite. I thought it would be fun trying to be a kid for once. But I didn't think something like this would happen," Mikoto whimpered, Yukiko kissing her on the head after rubbing her bump.

"Children are usually more carefree and don't worry about many of the issues adults or teenagers have," Yukiko pointed out.

"Yea… I see. How's Neiji?"

"He's fine. Clean and all."

They walk over to where Neiji is and find him laying with a clean diaper on the couch.

"Miko… Miko…" Neiji giggled as he reached for Mikoto, the latter smiling in response.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Mikoto pondered as she tickled Neiji's chin.

* * *

Over by the town, Blue and Yellow were kicked aside by Lupardo, who was still fighting with one arm behind his back. Pink quickly tried to use her Keytar Cleaver to slash at him, but he blocked it with his stick, the stick not breaking as the Akuma twirled it.

" **You're two members short,"** Lupardo smirked before he flip kicked Pink away, " **If you couldn't handle me before, what makes you think that you will do any better now?"**

"Well don't underestimate us," Yellow grunted, "Because we will not lose to the Akuma."

Lupardo kept blocking Yellow's axe before kicking him aside.

* * *

Back with Mikoto, she was skipping out the house with Yukiko holding Neiji and Mikoto staying close to her grandmother.

"What should we do now?" Mikoto asked.

"We should go shopping for some food," Yukiko figured, Neiji cooing as he tried to say words, but couldn't.

However, as they were walking, they heard clashing and banging from far away, making Neiji look over to the battle. He cooed out loud, pointing to the battle that was going on, making Yukiko and Mikoto look over there as well.

"Uh oh… that doesn't look good," Mikoto gulped.

"Mikoto, you can't go out there now. You're still a child right now," Yukiko responded, keeping her from going.

"It doesn't matter, my friends need me! I gotta go out there and help them!"

"But what can you do in your current state?"

"...Watch me," Mikoto responded before she ran off to where the battle is, leaving Neiji to start crying and Yukiko to calm him down.

Back to the battle, Lupardo was having a much easier time than the Melodygers did, knocking them all down.

" **You're all predictable. There's no way you could outwit me,"** Lupardo chuckled, twirling his stick as he prepared play a tune to deliver the final blow, " **Now then… prepare to die."**

Suddenly, the group heard a little girl yelling, making them turn to see Mikoto jumping up and kicking him away.

"Mikoto/Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!?" the three gawked in shock of this as Mikoto ran to the Melodygers.

"Are you three okay?" she asked.

"You shouldn't be here, you're gonna get yourself hurt," Yellow shouted.

"Yea, get out of here, Miko-chan!" Pink added.

"I may have the body of a child, but I'm still me, and I refuse to stand by while this thing attacks you guys!" Mikoto replied with defiance, getting her changer ready.

" **Oh this is precious. You expect to fight me, fun size?"** Lupardo laughed off as Mikoto prepped her tuner and plugged in.

"Do not underestimate me. Melody Change!"

With that, Mikoto transformed into Red Melody, the only difference being the size, which was much smaller while her helmet seemed large on her body. Lupardo laughed out loud in response, rolling on the floor, thinking Mikoto was just a joke now, but she rushed in and jumped up on his shoulders. She slammed her fists on the Akuma's head, creating a bunch of lumps.

"Take this, and that, and some of these," Red shouted, hitting Lupardo harder and harder in the head before he grabbed her and tossed her off, Red landing on her feet.

Lupardo growled and tried to chase her, but Red crawled between his legs and kicked him in the butt, making him scream before backhand her. Red ducked and got away before pulling out her Flute Slasher… or trying to as the tip flopped to the ground each time.

"Nng, this is heavy," Red grunted as she tried to lift it, Lupardo charging at her, but when she dropped it again, Lupardo tripped over on the blade, flipping comedically on his back.

"How did we have so much difficulty with this guy?" Blue gawked.

"Maybe the antics of a child are too unpredictable for him to get an edge," Yellow figured as Red kept clumsily fighting him.

"Come on, come on, I wanna lift this thing," she groaned, trying to lift it up when suddenly, she was able to do it and finally swung it at Lupardo, "Yatta!"

After that, she ran towards Lupardo with the sword and tried to slash him, but ended up spinning herself around a bit and, while still managing to hit him, making herself dizzy in the process.

"Whoa… I'm seeing spirals now," Red groaned in her dizziness as Lupardo finally got back up, "Let's see if I can finish this."

" **Why you stupid kid! I will be humiliated no longer!"** Lupardo snapped as he tried to prepare for his finisher, but Red managed to bring the Flute Slasher to her mouthpiece.

With that, she began playing her tune, causing Lupardo to grip his head in pain before she pulled the sword behind her. It wasn't long before Yukiko managed to catch up and stood behind a tree, while keeping Neiji close to her arms as they watched Mikoto prepare to finish this.

"Ichi Gakcho, Melody Finish!" Red shouted as she managed to run up to Lupardo and slash right through him, causing him to explode, launching Red, back, but she did manage to land on her feet.

After that, she started growing, reverting back to her normal age and size.

"Hey, I'm back!" Red gasped in surprise as she looked at herself and started getting really giddy.

"Mikoto-san!" Blue smiled as he, Yellow, and Pink got back up.

"Wow… I'm surprised Mikoto," Yukiko gawked as Neiji giggled happily before he started glowing, making Yukiko put him down on the floor before he started to rapidly grow, returning to his normal size and age as well.

"Oh! *pant* Boku desu (It's me)! I'm back too!" Neiji smiled before realizing he only had a blanket to cover himself up, looking down as he did, "Um… *cheeks turn red* oh boy."

He quickly prepped his changer before the blanket dropped to the ground.

"Iya!" Red and Pink gawked as they covered their visor so they wouldn't have to see and Neiji transformed in his suit.

"Whew. Okay, better now," Green sighed with relief before a loud tune played, causing Lupardo to revive and grow giant, "He's not done yet!"

"Don't give up, Mikoto, min'na-san," Yukiko shouted, "You have to beat him!"

"We got it, Obaa-chan! Get to the store!" Red told her, as Yukiko began her trek there before the Melodygers summoned their mechs, the five quickly hopping in and getting ready, "Musical Gattai!"

The five quickly combined and landed in their new form.

"Melody-Oh! On Stage!" they all shouted, Melody-Oh wielding its massive sword as it charged at Lupardo.

The two slashed at each other until Melody-Oh managed to get a few hits in, knocking him back.

" **You won't be able to fight your way out of this,"** Lupardo cackled as he twirled his little flute and started to play his tune to create some wind currents, causing Melody-Oh to struggle against the wind, the cockpit shaking as the Melodygers tried to stabilize themselves.

"This is nuts! We have to get past this wind!" Blue shouted as some of the rangers lost their balance.

"I think I might have a plan!" Red figured as she moved something, causing Melody-Oh to jump into the air and flipped around before landing behind Lupardo and landing a surprise slash on him, knocking him down.

Melody-Oh charged up its sword and began to put it in a circle formation.

"Melody-Oh! Ongeki Giri!" they all shouted as the mecha slashed down and hit Lupardo, making him scream out in pain before he fell down and exploded on impact.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Red and Green declared with a thumbs down.

* * *

At Subarashii Records, the Melodygers relax after all that was going on.

"Geez, that was really crazy," Neiji sighed as he plopped onto a couch that was in the break room.

"Things are only gonna get crazier from here on out," Saburo admitted as he drank a soda.

"Although, circumstances aside… I thought it was fun to be a kid for once," Mikoto smiled as well as she ate a donut.

"And… well… I guess… I wanted to say, um… thank you for… uh… helping me out," Neiji muttered, trying to find a good way to thank Mikoto for taking care of him in his baby state without sounding awkward.

"Well… uh… no problem…" Mikoto responded, also feeling a bit weird, "Okay, let's not sound creepy."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

The others chuckled and laughed in response, Mikoto and Neiji not helping but to join in as well.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Saburo: So it's my turn to awaken the next Dobutsu, eh?

Kami: You have to awaken this one by playing a soft instrument.

Neiji: I'm sure he can play this one.

Mikoto: He's not the softer type, is he?

Jess: He usually likes to rock hard, so I'm not entirely sure about this.

 **Score 8: Country Throwdown**

 **From Coda To The Top**

* * *

 **TB: Well… I think that went pretty well.**

 **KKD: Yea, I'm glad we got this done.**

 **TB: Same. Also, 'excuse me' moment… d'aww.**

 **KKD: Yea. I can't help but think of how cute Mikoto was acting here.**

 **TB: Just- *boom is heard as steam comes out of ears* Damn, I blew up my 'D'aww' meter.**

 **KKD: Let me see here. *picks up a photo and shows it to TB* How does this make you feel?**

 **TB: *falls over***

 **KKD: Dangit, this is why I don't trust myself getting a medical license.**

 **TB: *money sound* I'm okay now. So, favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Uh… okay… *clears throat* I guess my favorite bits are actually when Mikoto is a kid and having to actually experience what it's like considering she lost her childhood when her parents died.**

 **TB: That was the gist of it. Since Mikoto is a better person now, she got to take care of a baby AND gain back her innocence in the process. I liked that, plus her outsmarting the Akuma of the chapter.**

 **KKD: Yea, even if it was a bit of it, but seriously, it was just so cute.**

 **TB: Dah, so cute. Now with one half done, where's that grappling hook?**

 **KKD: Uh… it's on your foot.**

 **TB: *looks down* Oh. *picks it up* So, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: ...and this is KKD Silver, the Crossover King...**

 **TB: ...and we'll see you over at Kamen Rider Buccaneer. *fires grappling hook* SEIYAA~!**

 **KKD: Jaa ne!**


	8. Score 8: Country Throwdown

**TB: Okay, places everyone. Places. *orchestra tunes up a bit as KKD walks in with the score sheet* It's good to be back on the stage of Super Hero Time, right?**

 **KKD: Yea, sure is, though schedules may still get hectic, if we get the time, we'll be back and rockin' the stories.**

 **TB: And there's a little surprise for this week's lineup, and you'll find out in the regular SHT Intro.**

 **KKD: No spoiling it now, but you'll see it soon enough.**

 **TB: Trust me when I say, it's gonna be good.**

 **KKD: Now let's get this score underway. *pulls out a conductor stick before tapping the stand***

 **TB: 3, 2, 1, here we go.**

 ***The orchestra plays, causing the curtains behind them to rise, showing the Disclaimers being projected on a screen behind them***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with six figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer and the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Yellow Melody & Buccaneer: SUPER…**

 ***Suddenly, a new figure enters the scene, jumping in between Yellow and Buccaneer, revealing herself to be a new sailor fuku-clad heroine***

 **H-Mako: HERO TIME!**

 **Yellow Melody: Whoa!**

 **Buccaneer: The hell are you and the hell are you doing here!?**

 **H-Mako: Don't insult me! I'm new here! I'm your new third Super Hero Time partner! Go ahead and start the intros.**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Okay… *clears throat* The loud and rough Saburo now has to play a soft instrument to awaken the new Dobutsu. Can this guy adapt to change?**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits**

 **Yellow Melody: And as you've seen, we have a new hero in town, but she seems a little bit… out there. Let's hope she can hero up in time to take on this new evil.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: Robin's got a lot of pressure on her hands, so let's hope she can keep a cool head.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Melodygers got into a pickle in which Mikoto was turned into a child, and Neiji became an infant due to an Akuma's spell. Until this was solved, Mikoto had to take care of Neiji's infant form at her grandmother's house. During this time, Mikoto felt like she gained a piece of her life that went missing since her parents' death, her childhood. When her friends were in danger again, she proved herself that she could handle herself in a fight, even in a child form. She was successful, and in the process, she and Neiji gained their regular forms back. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

"Okay, Neiji. Ready?" Saburo started while tuning his guitar.

"Ready whenever you are," Neiji confirmed as he sat behind his drums, getting ready to play.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4."

(Insert Song: Walk This Way by Aerosmith)

Neiji began his beat as he started bobbing his head to it before Saburo started his riff. The former banged his head to the beat as the others in the store began to watch the two.

" _Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the cover 'till I talked to my daddy he say… He say you ain't seen nothin' till you're down on a muffin then you're sure to be a-changin' your ways. I met a cheerleader, was a real young bleeder oh, the times I could reminisce 'cause the best things of lovin' with her sister and her cousin only started with a little kiss like this!_ " Saburo sang as they rocked out, the customers clapping along to the song.

"Impressive as always…" Kazu commented as he, Jess, and Mikoto were watching from a short distance away, Jess bobbing and clapping along to the tune.

"He's pretty good at playing the heavy rocking songs," Mikoto complimented.

"It's his specialty," Jess pointed out with a smile as Saburo and Neiji continued playing, "He always loves being loud with his music."

"I can tell."

The customers were cheering even louder as the two's song soon ended, Saburo and Neiji bowing in thanks.

" _Whoa, whoa, everybody_. Great job with the performance there," Kami responded as he walked in waving his arms, "Now if you folks will go over to that section, we are having a great sale on compilation albums."

The customers then began to walk over to aisle seven, allowing Kami to speak with his five employees.

"Now that they're over there, let's go downstairs to discuss in private," Kami told the five, making them follow Kami to the employee's and dropping down to the Melodyger base.

"What is it, boss?" Neiji asked.

"I just got word of another Dobutsu ready to be reawakened."

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast.***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 8: Country Throwdown**

"Ho-Honto desu ka!? (Re-Really!?)" Neiji gawked in surprise.

" _Yes_. This one is for you, Saburo-kun," Kami confirmed with the group as he referred to the yellow ranger.

"Seriously? Awesome, which one is it?" Saburo smiled.

"This one is known as Country Osuushi."

Kami then revealed a picture of the Dobutsu, which was orange, had the appearance of a bull, and had an acoustic guitar on its back (the neck serving as his tail).

"...Really? Country?" Saburo responded, clearly not too happy, "Don't get me wrong, I like some American Country as much the next guy, but it's just… eh."

"I'm sorry, Saburo-kun, but you're gonna have to play something along the lines of country in order to awaken him. You're going to have to master an acoustic guitar," Kami informed Saburo, who was clearly feeling like this was out of his comfort zone.

"Speaking from experience Saburo, it's not that bad to try something new," Kazu assured.

"I know that, it's just that I've never played soft before," Saburo sighed, "I mean I've played soft on an electric guitar before and it shouldn't be any different. But I just don't feel like I can do it on a different kind of guitar."

"You never know until you give it a shot," Neiji shrugged as Kami levitated an acoustic guitar over to Saburo with his mind.

"...Okay, let's see what I can do," Saburo sighed as he took the guitar, "First, I always like to tune before I play."

The others nodded as Saburo checked to make sure all the six strings were in tune before strumming all of them to get the feel.

"Okay, here we go. Okay think… country is also soft rock, what's a good one?" Saburo muttered, thinking hard about what song to pick until, "Okay, I think I got it."

He then started to play the softest rock song he could think of, About A Girl by Nirvana. The others listened carefully as he played the song. He seemed on key and everything, but then he accidentally sped things up a bit too much and messed up.

"Ooh, close but no cigar," Kazu winced.

"Missed it by that much," Kami added, showing a tiny space between his fingers.

"I thought I was matching the speed pretty well until I actually got started," Saburo sighed.

"Practice always makes perfect, Saburo-kun. Keep up the good work."

"Yea, that's true, but most country songs I've heard have been a little mixed in terms of tempo. And you know I usually play hard."

"You don't have to play straight up country, you just have to master the instrument, man. Just… think of any other soft rock song you know, or at least one that starts soft and escalates into something spectacular."

"...I'll keep doing my best, Kami," Saburo assured, thinking of another song until the alarms went off, "Now!?"

"Sounds like it. Come on, they might be trying to destroy it," Mikoto responded, "We need to hurry."

The others nodded as they ran out.

* * *

Outside, they ran into a wasteland to find an Akuma that was based off an cobra, mixed with a clarinet. It stood by a mountain cliff, playing some sort of tune with its clarinet to awaken a sleeping Dobutsu nearby.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Saburo demanded to know, but the cobra wasn't listening as it kept playing, "Hey, I'm talking to yo-!"

" **BANZAI!"** they heard a familiar voice roar, quickly dodging an axe strike from Gnork before he began swinging wildly at the five, making them roll out of the way.

However, they heard another shout before Mikoto dodge rolled away from a strike from D.

"Gnork," Neiji and Saburo growled.

"D," Mikoto said after.

" **We got here first, Melodygers, and we aren't going to let you interrupt Cobranet's plan here,"** Gnork snarled.

" **Takimoto Mikoto… are you going to give me another great fight?"** D asked, pointing his sword at the leader.

"D… I still haven't forgiven you for kidnapping my Obaa-chan," Mikoto reminded.

" **I don't expect you to. I expect to fight you at your best, nothing more."**

"Yosh. Min'na, change!"

The others nodded as they pulled out their tuners and plugging them into their Melody Changers.

"Melody Change!" they shouted, quickly transforming into their Melodyger forms before pulling out their weapons.

"Saburo, you and Jess-chan handle the Akuma. Kazu, Neiji, you two get Gnork. D's mine," Red stated.

"Right!" the other four shouted, all rushing to their respective opponents.

Green and Blue slashed in at Gnork, trying to knock his axe out of his hands, but the Akuma general kept blocking and swinging, deflecting all incoming strikes with his axe.

" **My bass is the strongest and the best!"** Gnork exclaimed, slashing wildly at Blue and Green.

"We'll see about that. Blues Spear!" Blue shouted, pulling out his spear before twirling it around to block Gnork's slashes.

"Here comes the boom!" Green exclaimed, slamming his Beat Sticks on the ground, causing a shockwave on the ground, which knocked Gnork on the ground.

" **Yagh, I fell on my butt!"** Gnork winced as he was toppling over.

Meanwhile, Red and D clashed blades once again, blocking each other's attacks while trying to strike each other.

" **Amai!"** D shouted as he thrusted his sword, managing to hit Red, making her fall back.

"Ouch…" Red winced as she got back up before rushing back at D.

The two continued to slash, but this time Red dealt the next blow, making D fall back.

Meanwhile, Yellow and Pink rushed in and used their blades to try and attack Cobranet, but he moved out of the way. In fact, the snake kept dodging every single blow, and never stopped playing his tune.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to destroy Country Osuushi?" Yellow demanded to know, but Cobranet refused to answer as he kept playing while also avoiding Pink's swing.

Soon enough, a rumble started to be heard and felt, causing the combatants to stop and regain their footing as Cobranet finally stopped playing his song. A bull roar was then heard as suddenly, the mech that Kami was talking about, Country Osuushi, broke a lot of trees down while charging through everything in its path.

"C… Country Osuushi!?" Yellow gawked, amazed by the sight, but confused that it was already awake and that it was actually running past our combatants, mowing down both the rangers and the Akuma.

They fell back from the wind as a result of the incoming Dobutsu.

" **Cobranet, you fool! I thought you were trying to get that thing on our side!"** Gnork shouted in annoyance.

" **I tried, Gnork-sama. I guess the tune backfired,"** Cobranet responded, a bit confused as Country Osuushi made his turn around.

" **Futari-domo (You two), relax. At least he's awake and wild. So it isn't a complete failure,"** D sighed as he played something on his electric guitar causing a bolt of lightning to strike, making the three Akuma vanish.

"I… I can't believe they left us to the bull," Pink groaned as the Melodygers were forced to dodge the incoming Dobutsu.

"Man! Stop charging at us! We're on your side here!" Yellow shouted, but the bull wouldn't listen as it roared again before running away through the trees, mowing them down as it went through, "...Damn it!"

* * *

Later, the team were back in Subarashii Records, wincing in pain as Kami was wrapping their wounds up.

"So Country Osuushi is already awake?" Kami gawked.

"Yeah, the only problem is that he's all wild and crap. He's charging at both us and the Akuma without any knowledge of what side he's on," Kazu groaned as he cracked his back and stretched his arm.

"He wasn't always like that. He's usually very calm and kind. Whatever the Akuma did, it must've awoke him prematurely and in the incorrect manner, causing him to lose his mind and gone on the rampage he is on now."

"And I suppose the only way to tame him is for me to master the acoustic guitar," Saburo figured.

"Yes. Like I said, it doesn't have to be country, it just has to have at least a slower start than your typical rock song," Kami said, making Saburo sigh a bit before the former left to go back downstairs.

"Guys… I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you," Saburo sighed louder, "I… I actually did play an acoustic guitar before."

The others just gasped as the yellow ranger walked past them to sit on a nearby chair.

"Way back when I was little. It's what I started with. I didn't want to admit it because I moved onto pretty much the same instrument, but it had a better sound in the form of the electric guitar."

"You could've told me, bro. I wouldn't think you any differently," Neiji assured as Mikoto got up to get the acoustic guitar and hand it to Saburo.

"Saburo, it's always good to tell the truth. Don't be afraid of going back to the basics and mastering said basics," Mikoto said as Saburo looked at the guitar.

"I'm a little rusty, but I'll do it," Saburo nodded, "However, I'm gonna do it special, just like Kazu did. I'm going to go up to Country Osuushi, and play a song that I'm certain will calm him down."

"It's going to be rather difficult to find him. Let's ask Kami where to find him," Neiji suggested as, as if on cue, Kami came back up through the 'employees only' door, "Huh, that's some good timing."

"Kami, do you know where to find Country Osuushi?"

"He is currently out in the wasteland causing a ruckus. And if he's there, there's a good chance the Akuma might come back to try and fully control him if we're not careful," Kami informed the group.

"Well, then… Mikoto, I got an idea," Saburo nodded.

"Then we'd better move, Saburo. What's the plan?" Mikoto asked.

* * *

Back at the wasteland, Mikoto, Kazu, Jess, and Neiji ran to the wasteland, finding the Dobutsu still rampaging through the wasteland.

"There he is," Neiji noted.

"You think Saburo can handle this?" Kazu asked, a bit concerned for their teammate as they soon noticed Gnork, D, and Cobranet teleport in front of them.

"We can trust him. I'm positive he'll get this done."

"Min'na, get ready," Mikoto ordered as the four saw the bull charging at both groups before they dodged out of the way.

" **It appears that he cannot be controlled by us. He's too wild,"** D growled, " **Prepare to destroy it, Cobranet."**

"Melody Change!" the four shouted, quickly transforming and rushing over to the Akuma, spreading out.

"We won't let you do that!" Red responded, sword at the ready as she clashed with D.

The Red Ranger quickly clashed with D as the others aimed their assaults at Cobranet and Gnork. Green and Pink swapped and attacked Gnork, bashing him in the head multiple times before knocking him on his bottom.

" **Agh! I think I got lumps!"** Gnork winced as he rubbed his head before Green and Pink rushed at him again.

Blue, meanwhile, blasted Cobranet with his Saxozooka before switching to his Blues Spear. Cobranet struggled to deflect the blasts as he dodged out of the way and tried to backhand one of the spear thrusts away, and it worked. However, the next thrust struck him in the head, which knocked him down.

' _I hope Saburo is doing a much better job than us,'_ Blue thought to himself as flipped away from an attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Saburo, he held an acoustic guitar and approached the giant bull from the top of a nearby cliff.

"Hey, big guy," Saburo called out, managing to get the attention of the bull, who snorted steam out of his nose in anger, "Don't mind me, I'm just going to play you a little song to help you calm down. Hope you like it."

Country Osuushi looked confused, but still decided to listen as Saburo tuned his guitar, and after doing so began to strum all the strings for practice.

(Insert Song: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi)

He began to play a slow strumming beat like that of an old western show, the bull still listening as Satoshi sat down on the ground with his legs crossed.

" _It's all the same, only the names will change. Everyday, it seems we're wasting away. Another place where the faces are so cold. I'd drive all night just to get back home. I'm a cowboy… on a steel horse I ride! I'm Wanted… Dead or Ali~ve. Wanted… Dead or Ali~ve,_ " Saburo sang as he started to glow orange, the glow starting to appear on the Osuushi as well, " _OOHH~, I RIDE~!_ "

Somehow, the music started to escalate into rock opera levels, the bull starting to roar and stand upright in a way that indicated it had been tamed.

" _I'm a cowboy… on a steel horse I ride! I'm WANTED~, WANTED~... Dead or Ali~ve._ " Saburo finished, the bull seemingly calm as he opened his mouth, a light coming from it and shining on Saburo.

* * *

Back at the fight, D seemed to get the advantage on Red as she struggled to hold off his blade, but was eventually knocked down along with the rest of her team.

"Ite," she winced, her team struggling to get up as Cobranet approached them.

" **This will be the end. I do not see the bull around anywhere,"** Cobranet stated as he was walking towards the team.

"...You might wanna rephrase that," Pink responded, smirking under her helmet.

" **Nani?"**

"Two words; turn around," Green clarified, making the cobra turn and gasp upon seeing the bull mecha charging towards him, until the bull rammed its horns at the cobra, launching it skyward and sending him falling back.

"Hey guys. Matta se da na (Sorry for the wait)," the heroes heard Yellow responded as he leaped off, revealing his new weapon, a rifle of sorts that looked like it had an acoustic guitar built in, and some strings across the weapon, "Behold, the Country Rifle."

"Impressive," Green commented.

"Let me handle this guy."

The others nodded as Yellow cocked his rifle and ran towards Cobranet while firing, the cobra getting pelted by blasts in response. It wasn't long before Yellow started twirling the Country Rifle around, hitting Cobranet with the butt of the rifle several times before firing point blank at his face, knocking him back.

"Time to finish this. Kazu, get over here," Yellow shouted, Blue rushing over to with his Saxozooka.

"Yosh, _let's play_ ," Blue smirked as the two started playing their instrument weapons before kneeling down to aim and charge their weapons.

"Niban Gakcho (Two Way Movement), Melody Finish!" the two shouted before firing their orange and blue blasts, the two connecting to form one brown blast.

Cobranet screamed as he got hit by the combined assault, making him explode as he hit the ground.

" _Yeah hah_!" Yellow cheered like a cowboy as he high fived Blue and the other team joined them.

" _Nice_ desu, Saburo," Green smirked as he fist bumped his friend.

" **Well, this didn't go as we would expect. Gnork, would you do the honors?"** D offered.

" **Wakarimashita, D-sama!"** Gnork smirked as he played his tune, reviving Cobranet to giant size, the Akuma roaring in spirit.

" **We shall continue our duels another time, Takimoto."**

"I'll look forward to it," Red replied as the generals teleported away, "Min'na, summon your Dobutsu!"

The others nodded before they did just that, summoning their respective mechs and entering the cockpits. Yellow then leaped up onto Country Osuushi and began to pilot him as they all charged at Cobranet, taking him down.

"Guys, I think we can perform a new combination with him," Yellow pointed out as the bull roared again.

"Let's try it. Musical Gattai!" Red declared, the main five mecha combining once more into Melody-Oh.

"Musical Busou!" Yellow shouted as Country Osuushi molded to form into an arm, Synth Iruka disconnecting as the bull's arm form took its place, with a helmet having bullhorns setting itself onto the head of Melody-Oh.

"Melody-Oh Country! On Stage!" the five declared as a lasso dropped out a socket in the arm and into the mecha's hand, Melody-Oh beginning to twirl it.

Cobranet just scoffed at this before pulling out his clarinet blade and rushing at the mech. However, Melody-Oh simply dodged the blade before wrapped the lasso around the Akuma.

" **K-Kuso! Let me go!"** Cobranet demanded.

"Oh we'll let you go… for a ride that is!" Yellow smirked as Melody-Oh began spinning Cobranet in a circle, making the Akuma dizzy as he spun him around before his lasso let go of Cobranet, the Akuma screaming before he fell back to the floor, "Todome da!"

With that, the bull headpiece detached from Melody-Oh's head and attached itself onto the arm. It then reeled it's arm back ready for a powerful punch.

"Melody-Oh Country! Bullhorn Punch!" the five shouted before the mecha took a step forward and threw its fist right into the Akuma, making it explode on impact.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Yellow declared with a thumbs down.

* * *

The five were back at the shop, smiling as Saburo began to practice with the acoustic guitar once more.

"Looks like he seems to be getting back into it. That's good, very good," Kami smiled as the others nodded.

"He's still as good as he was before he swapped to electric," Neiji commented.

"It's actually very nice to hear," Mikoto added, smiling.

"Oi, Neiji, wanna try About A Girl by Nirvana?" Saburo offered, Neiji simply nodding in response as he walked over to his drum set so they could play.

Outside the store, looking in on them, however, was none other than Mokami, staying to the shadows so that she wouldn't be seen.

" **You're quite the handsome young man, aren't you… Green Melody,"** she noted with a grin on her face and a gleam in her three dotted eyes, " **I've got a little something special for you."**

Mokami just giggled as her eyes began to change shape from three dots to the shape of a three point shuriken.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Neiji: Who the heck are you?

Mokami: **I am the envy of all men.**

Kami: Mokami is very treacherous.

Saburo: You have no idea how much like a brother Neiji is to me.

Neiji: I… I-I… I can't let you fool me…

Mokami: **You don't have to have any worries.**

 **Score 9: The Allure of the She Wolf**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB: Oh boy, what a doozy that next chapter's going to be.**

 **KKD: I'll say it is.**

 **TB: But the one we just finished, that one's good too.**

 **KKD: Yea, it was. I really like this chapter in general, and I liked the song choice near the end.**

 **TB: Was that your favorite part? Cuz Saburo playing Wanted Dead or Alive to tame a bull robot is awesome in and of itself.**

 **KKD: That was my favorite part, along with seeing the axe-wield rock a rifle.**

 **TB: Sweet. Now to reveal that surprise. I have decided to add an additional story to my Super Hero Time to make it Triple Super Hero Time. What kind of story is it?**

 **KKD: Well, you'll have to wait, because that's the next story we're working on.**

 **TB: Coming up next. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	9. Scroll 9: The Allure of the She Wolf

**KKD: *rushes in, a bit exhausted, before plopping to the floor***

 **TB: *rushes in behind before sliding* ...You okay, buddy?**

 **KKD: Tiring day.**

 **TB: ...Go ahead and sit on the couch over there. I'll remain standing while you get some deserving rest.**

 **KKD: *nods before sitting down* ...Mostly had to do with finding more work. ...on the plus side, I got a package come in today, including a capture device for my consoles.**

 **TB: So you can better film your Let's Play's?**

 **KKD: Once I figure out how it works, yea.**

 **TB: Cool. In the meantime, we got another set of SHT chapters this time. First up, as always, is Melodyger. Seems like today's chapter will put Neiji through Hell and back.**

 **KKD: Oh boy… I feel pity for the guy.**

 **TB: I on the other hand have hope that he will get through this treacherous plot by the Akuma. Disclaimers!**

 **KKD: Wait… what am I sitting on? *reaches under the cushions to pull out a black page* Oh… here they are. Right here. *tosses the page to TB, who pies the Disclaimers on the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Green Melody, Torrie, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: The next general reveals herself to Neiji! And it looks like he's got a huge challenge ahead of him.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Green Melody: Well, now Mako has to tell the dean of her school after that massive fight. But her new friend has found another special kind of sailor uniform.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Torrie: Looks like Ai-chan's getting involved in the conflict with Yoshi-kun and Okamizu! How will this end up!?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Torrie: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Melodygers were told of yet another Ongeki Dobutsu being ready for rejuvenation, Country Osuushi. Saburo was tasked with it by playing an acoustic guitar, but he was still hesitant. Yet, a new Akuma attack brings about the Dobutsu, driving it wild and out of control. After revealing he used to play the acoustic guitar as a kid, he uses it to calm the beast down, form a new combination with Melody-Oh, and defeat the Akuma. And now, proceeding to the next_ movement…

* * *

At the shop, our heroes were busy cleaning up as Neiji seemed to brush any dust off his drum set. He flicked the cymbal with a smile before he began to mess around with his drum set, sitting down at his seat and picking up his drumsticks. He played softly on them as Mikoto was walking nearby doing her fair share of cleaning, listening for a bit, smiling as she kept dusting the shelves.

"That's very nice, Neiji," Mikoto admitted, the drummer smiling as he kept playing.

"Arigatou, Mikoto-san," he smiled as he was thinking for a moment while he played, "I was wondering… do you think… maybe… we could, uh… if you want to… hang out together?"

"...Maybe. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know… stuff?"

"...I guess. I'll let you know when I'm ready to go," Mikoto answered before she went back to her dusting.

' _D'oh, why didn't I think harder about this!? *sigh* Well, it's better than not being able to hang out with her,'_ Neiji shrugged before tapped the cymbal softly and got back up.

From outside the store, Mokami was standing there, grinning with wicked intentions.

" **Oh have I got something planned for you, handsome,"** Mokami giggled, " **Just you wait."**

She faded into the shadows, her fangs glistening in the light before they disappeared as well.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, and Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 9: The Allure of the She Wolf**

Back with Saburo, Jess, and Kazu, they kept cleaning up the place, Jess sweeping up while having earbuds in her ears, listening to some music as she swept the floor. It didn't take too long for Kazu to notice that two people were missing.

"Oi, Saburo. You know where Mikoto-san is?" he checked with his teammate.

"She went out for a walk with Neiji," Saburo answered, "If you ask me, I think Neiji's got a crush on her."

"How do you know he might have feelings for Mikoto-san?"

"I've been friends with Neiji for a long time, I can tell what he's thinking. I've noticed by how the way he looks at her," Saburo admitted, "The only reason I haven't said anything is because I want him to tell her his feelings himself."

"Oh okay. Whatever you say."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto and Neiji started walking around, Neiji looking really nervous about his situation, blushing and sweating a bit.

"Is everything okay, Neiji?" Mikoto asked, not sure about her friend's condition.

"Y-Yea. Sorry, I'm just a bit… uh… I haven't really walked with another girl before," Neiji admitted, ' _No~! That doesn't sound right! I don't want her to catch on!'_

"It's okay. I'm not used to this either. It's my first time walking with a guy."

' _...Phew, she's new to this, too. This oughta help things,'_ Neiji thought, relieved as he continued walking with Mikoto, "Oh, then this makes things a little better for both of us, doesn't it."

"I guess so."

"Oh! *notices something* This town's got an ice cream place. You wanna get some?"

"Sure," Mikoto shrugged as they walked over to the ice cream parlor and sat down on the stools, "What flavor do you like?"

"Hmm… one of my favs is Cookies and Cream, but I also like Birthday Cake."

"Ok. I usually like Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough."

"Ok," Neiji nodded before the waiter came by, "One Cookies 'n' Cream and one Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, please?"

"Coming right up," the person behind the counter replied before pulling out two cups and filling each with the respective flavors and putting in two spoons for each cup, "Here you go."

"Arigatou," Mikoto thanked as she handed Neiji his cup and took hers before she took her spoon and put a scoop in her mouth, "Mmm, oishi."

"Yea," Neiji nodded as he took a scoop as well, "This is good. Are you enjoying your stay in Utau Tani?"

"Yes, I actually am. You know how I was at first? Well, I've started to grow more accustomed to life around here since Obaa-chan and I moved."

"Good to hear. Yukiko-san is very nice."

"She is, but her music metaphors can a bit… confusing at times. Though they always mean something in the end," Mikoto admitted, Neiji simply smiling at Mikoto while she continued eating her ice cream.

' _Mikoto-san has a nice smile all the time… I'm really lucky to have met her,'_ Neiji thought to himself as he ate his ice cream as well.

Nearby, a new girl walked up, having neck length ginger hair, red eyes, and wearing a purple shirt with some holes in it, black shorts, and a pair of pink sneakers on top of some white socks. She walked in and stood between Mikoto and Neiji.

"Hello, handsome," the girl giggled, talking to Neiji.

"Who? Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to? You don't mind if I cut in do you?"

"Actually, we're just about to take our snack to go," Mikoto told the new girl, leaving the money on the counter for the worker before motioning Neiji to come with her.

"Coming," Neiji nodded, quickly following Mikoto, the new girl smirking to herself before she soon followed, "What's wrong, Mikoto-san?"

"I don't like that girl. Something about her seems rather fishy. I thought it was going to be just us hanging out together."

"So what are you two talking about?" the new girl asked, cutting in between the two.

"...Can I help you with anything?" Mikoto asked, getting a little annoyed.

Neiji looked a little confused as this new girl put her arms around his and Mikoto's shoulders.

"Just wanna have some time with this handsome young man here," the girl giggled, Neiji raising his eyebrows in a bit of confusion before motioning to Mikoto to let him handle this.

"Well, I'm gonna see what else there is to do around here. Once you're finished with her, meet me over at the arcade if you're in the mood for any video games," Mikoto sighed as she walked away from Neiji and the girl.

"Now that she's out of the way, let's go and have a nice little stroll around town," the girl smiled, taking Neiji over to a nearby alleyway where no one could see them, "I know a shortcut to this great place we can hang out."

"Okay, can you listen to me for a moment? I was hanging out with my friend before we were rudely interrupted by you. I really don't need anyone else bothering me and Mikoto-san right now, so why don't you go find someone else to cling to, okay?" Neiji answered bluntly, the girl letting go of his arm before walking in front of him and then turning, her eyes spiraling before they gained the three familiar dots around the pupil, "Huh… Sharingan?"

"Oh, but why would you dare wish to leave? We were only starting to have fun," the girl smirked, before she seemed to glow before her body transformed into Mokami, Neiji gasping and backing up in response.

"Omae… Akuma!? Who are you?!"

" **Me? *chuckles* I am the envy of every man. I am the muse of Ryu-sama. Watashi no nawa Mokami,"** she answered proudly as she bowed.

"I take it that's why you got between me and Mikoto-san? You wanted me alone? But why me?"

" **Isn't it obvious, handsome? I want you!"**

"Sorry, but I've got my eyes on someone else, thank you," Neiji responded before pulling out his tuner and plugging it into his Melody Changer, "Melody Change!"

He quickly became Green Melody before pulling out his Beat Sticks.

" **Show me what you got, stud,"** Mokami smirked with a giggle, pulling out weapons that also looked like drum sticks, but with spikes at the top.

The two clashed their fighting sticks with each other, the sticks making resounding bonking noises as they traded blows before Mokami kicked Green out of the alley. The people were yelling and running in fear away from the approaching Mokami as Green kept them away from the battle.

" **I love the way you wanna make sure these people don't get hurt. It just makes me want you even more,"** Mokami smiled as she continued to clash her sticks with Green.

"Okay, you are definitely too crazy for me," Green responded as he attempted to try and get an edge on this Akuma general.

However, no matter what they ended up doing, they seemed to be evenly matched. It went on for some time until they backed up and stopped.

" **It appears that we are even… I like it. But I'm going to like this even more,"** Mokami giggled before she closed her eyes.

"Uh… what are you doing?" Green asked, clearly confused about what she was doing.

" **I'm about to take you on a little trip… into my realm of illusion… on the Highway to Hell!"**

As she shouted that, Mokami's pupils began to change shape to the three point shuriken shape from before an energy dome seemed to appear around them as Green held his arms up to block the incoming dome, but he was engulfed in it as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto was standing near the arcade, still waiting for Neiji.

"What's taking him so long?" she asked herself as she looked at her watch and was rather impatient, "Is he seriously with that other girl? I thought it was gonna be just us."

She groaned in annoyance before finally deciding to get up and walk back to the shop.

' _If that boy thinks he's going to go after some other… tramp, he is sadly mistaken. No, wait a minute. Don't draw any conclusions, he could just be trying to humor her or trying to break it easy to her. He told me he could handle it. I just don't know if he can do it. ...Am I feeling anything strong towards him or is this just a phase?'_ Mikoto thought to herself, her mind on Neiji until her cell phone rang, "*answers* Moshi-moshi?"

 _-Miko-chan! Kami just told us of another Akuma attack! Can you get Neiji-kun?-_ Jess asked, the Red Melodyger sighing a bit in response.

"Neiji kind of has his hands tied at the moment, but I'll see if I can get him," Mikoto replied before hanging up and running over to where she remembered seeing him and the girl.

* * *

Speaking of Neiji, he was out of his Melodyger uniform and in some sort of red limbo.

"Do-Doyu koto desu ka? (Wh-Where am I?)" he asked himself in confusion, "Oi, Mokami! What is this!?"

There was no response, as he explored a strange empty room, which suddenly had a blackout.

"Is this your best idea for an illusion, Mokami? Come on, try scaring me! This is nothing! If you really want to scare me, then give me something more than this!"

" **Be careful what you wish for, tough guy,"** Mokami giggled before the lights came back on.

Despite the red light around him, he soon found himself covered in the very familiar red substance, his eyes widening as he realized that it's blood.

"Okay… a bloodbath… that's a good start," Neiji admitted a bit nervously.

He continued walking through out the red lit room, finding out he was in Subarashii Records… or at least what appeared to be the ruins of the place.

"Is this… Subarashii Records? It… It can't be…"

Mokami just giggled as Neiji walked around, and finding hands and feet of people sticking out from under the rubble, the Green Melodyger going to lift up the huge debris. Once he finished lifting the rubble off, though, he gasped to find four familiar bodies.

"No… Saburo, Kazu-san, Jess… *gasp* Mikoto-san!" Neiji gawked in fear as he looked at his friends, their bodies not moving.

" **This is what will happen in the end if you continue to fight against the Akuma no Metal. Make the wrong move, and your friends go bye-bye,"** he heard Mokami's voice cackle out, seeing her walk into the ruined shop.

"This… you said it before, this is all an illusion! This isn't real!"

" **My illusions can tell possible futures, handsome. If you continue down this path, it will only lead to this failure and the demise of your friends…"** Mokami before she lifted up another boulder, revealing the unconscious form of Neiji himself, " **...Along with you, as well."**

Neiji fell back in horror, stunned by the sight of looking at himself dead.

" **Oh, the look on your face right now… it's wonderful!"**

"No… no no no no no no NO!" Neiji panicked, running out of the ruins, trying to get away, when he suddenly tripped and tumbled around, ending up in some elementary school playground, "...Now what? *notices the place* Huh…? This is my old elementary school. What am I doing here?"

" **Oh I've been reading your mind during your little trip too,"** Mokami giggled with glee as her arm was around Neiji, " **I just want us to take this little trip down your memory lane."**

* * *

Over with Mikoto, she was now searching for Neiji in the town.

"Neiji! Neiji, where are you?" she called out, "C'mon, baka! This is no time to play games! If you are seriously with that girl, I swear to Go-, oh my," Mikoto responded before gasping, noticing the same energy dome from before, "*picks up her phone before speed dialing* Yeah, Jess-chan? I think we got ourselves another issue here."

She hung up before trying to examine the energy dome. There wasn't an easy way in, but she was still knocking on it, trying to see if she could find any weak spot before she put her head against it, her ear trying to listen for anything.

" _Listen, I don't know what you're planning to do with me, but I do NOT want ANYTHING to do with it!"_ she heard Neiji's voice protest.

" _ **Aw~, poor boy… all I'm doing is showing what pains you,"**_ she heard another voice giggle out, recognizing it as the girl from before.

"Th-That's Neiji! He's in trouble! NEIJI! NEIJI, IT'S ME!" Mikoto called out, knocking on the dome, but there was no response, "NEIJI!"

" **He can't hear you in there,"** she heard another voice respond, turning to see D.

"D! What are you doing with Neiji?"

" **I'm doing nothing with Green Melody… I'm letting my fellow general, Mokami, handle him however she pleases, as long as she stays out of our business,"** D answered as he prepared his blade, Mikoto getting ready to transform before the other three Melodygers rushed out and joined her.

"Sorry it took us long. We fought some of their grunts," Saburo apologized before he noticed the energy dome, "What the hell is that?"

"It's an energy dome created by one of the Akuma generals. And Neiji's in there with her," Mikoto informed, "We have to get him out of there."

"You've gotta be kidding me. If he's in there alone, he's gotta be in some kind of danger!"

" **As for you three… I've got a special type of Akuma to keep you occupied,"** D informed before pulling out three small orbs, tossing it down, and out came tons of Metal Imps.

D then motioned over to three Imps for them to come over to their general. He pulled out his guitar and strummed a loud solo, causing the Imps to contort in pain before growing larger and more muscular before roaring out loud, now looking more like ogres.

"Whoa, looks like D made the Imps roid out," Kazu gawked.

" **Miro (Behold)! An evolved form of the Metal Imps you have become accustomed to fighting! Metal Ogres!"** D declared, the three beasts roaring as they prepared to fight along with the Imps.

"I got D, you three see what you can do about the Imps and the Ogres," Mikoto ordered, the three nodding in response before the four plugged their tuners into their changers.

"Melody Change!" they shouted, quickly transforming and charging at the Akuma.

" **Ike!"** D shouted, the barrage of Imps and the three Ogres charging at the Melodygers.

Red charged at D while Blue, Pink, and Yellow dealt with the Imps and Ogres. Red, this time, kept leaping around D as they clashed blades with each other once again.

"What's Mokami doing with Neiji?" Red demanded to know as D was on the offensive and knocked her back.

" **If you must know, she's taken your little friend into her realm of illusion. She could be torturing him in unimaginable ways, she could be showing him all of his inner pain, I don't care. The only thing on my mind is this duel. That's all the satisfaction I want!"** D scoffed as he continued to slash at Red, who blocked all of them.

Meanwhile, the other three had to fend off the Imps on the ground first, Blue using his Blues Spear to stab down some of the imps, Pink using her Pop Whip to lash around at the grunts surrounding her, and Yellow using his Country Rifle to blast down imps that tried to get within range. It wasn't long before the three Metal Ogres rushed at each Melodyger and tried to smash them into the ground, but Blue, Pink, and Yellow rolled out of the way.

"Split up!" Blue shouted as the Melodygers did just that before Yellow pulled out his Rocker Axe and slashed at the Orge that tried to chase him, creating a big gash in his chest.

They all put up a good fight against the Ogres, but the giants just pulled out huge drumstick-like clubs and smashed them down, knocking the three back.

* * *

Back inside the dome, Neiji and Mokami were still walking around the elementary school backyard.

"Why am I even here?" Neiji responded, clearly confused and annoyed.

" **Just taking a look through your memories. Finding anything painful,"** Mokami answered before they noticed a younger Neiji, around 6 years old, sitting alone on a seat near the doors away from all the kids playing, " **Oh, kawaii. But, what's this? Why is he all alone?"**

Neiji turned away, not wanting to answer that.

" **Oh, it seems that I'm touching a nerve. You never had any friends, did you? Poor thing… always ignored by the other kids, being that one kid who was always picked last."**

"No… I-I'm not letting that get to me…" Neiji responded in fear, doing his best to hold back any tears.

" **But you did, didn't you? Blue Melody said some things to you, not some very nice ones, either,"** Mokami giggled as the scene changed to the time at Subarashii Records.

" _Oi, Neiji, will you stop with the beating and try to work?" Kazu demanded of his team's drummer._

" _What do you think I'm trying to do here? I'm trying to get the right rhythm down so that it might be effective against You-Know-What."_

" _Just stop it, will you? Your drum solo isn't going to help anyone. If anything, it'll probably just stun You-Know-What because your position isn't all that important."_

" _Nandesutte (What did you say)?" Neiji snapped, dropping his sticks before stomping towards Kazu, "Are you saying that I'm pointless to the team?"_

" _No. I'm saying your position is," Kazu informed, "Drummers don't have anything going for them except the beats, and even then, they're still not recognized enough to take the spotlight."_

" **That's what he said to you, didn't he?"** Mokami realized, Neiji's tears streaming down his cheeks, " **There, there. It's alright, he didn't mean it and you know it. I'm here for you, handsome."**

It was at that moment that Mokami began to hug him, leaving Neiji a bit surprised but he just hugged back in his sorrow.

"I… I shouldn't have reacted the way I did back there!" he cried out loud, tears streaming down his face.

" **But you did. I have found your pain… that's why I made this barrier for us. *lifts Neiji's face up* I can make all this pain go away."**

"...You… You can?"

* * *

Back outside, Red was still clashing blades with D before knocking him away. She then ran over to the energy dome, trying to slash it open, but it wasn't working.

"Neiji! Neiji! Listen to me! I'm here! Whatever torture or pain she's putting you through, don't listen to her" Red shouted, still trying to slash the dome open and call for Neiji, but her efforts seemed to be in vain as D got back up, but instead of taking a shot at her, he simply sheathed his weapon and stepped aside to watch.

* * *

"H-How?" Neiji asked, wanting any sort of comfort.

" **I'll make sure you never have to suffer again. All it takes… is just one. Little. Kiss,"** Mokami told him, Neiji's heart feeling like it was gonna jump out of his chest.

Neiji just didn't know what to do as Mokami brought her face closer to his.

* * *

"Neiji, please! She's using you! She's playing with your emotions! Fight her control and break out of this!" Red shouted.

" **Shouting at the dome isn't going to make them hear you,"** D pointed out.

"Well, what do you expect me to do?! My slashes do nothing against it! And why aren't you fighting me!?"

" **You could perhaps try to fight me, but you just be distracting yourself. Mokami is probably initiating her final phase to her plan."**

"What? What's her plan!?"

" **It's not my place to tell you and you know it."**

Red groaned in annoyance as she thought of what to do, by simply sitting down and putting the Flute Slasher close to her mouthpiece. She then began playing, and this seemed to have some effect, causing the dome to actually vibrate when it didn't even do that before.

* * *

Neiji leaned closer to Mokami, looking like they were about to kiss.

" **That's it, handsome. Just get closer and, quite literally, kiss your pain goodbye,"** she smiled, her lips about to touch Neiji's.

But before that could happen, Neiji's ears picked up on a familiar tune played on a flute, surprising Neiji while Mokami flinched a bit in pain from the song.

"...Mikoto-san…?" Neiji gawked, recognizing the tune as he looked around.

" **Nani?"** Mokami grunted, confused as she started looking through Neiji's mind again, " **I… I don't see any painful memories anymore. I see… your comrades and… that girl! Red Melody?!"**

"Wakkata desu. I understand now. Hearing this song…" Neiji realized, Mokami holding her head while grunting in pain, "My friends. Kazu-san, Jess, my bro Saburo… and Mikoto-san. Whenever I'm down on my luck, just like that one time I felt useless, they're always there to take me out of the dark and bring me back into the light!"

" **Nanda?!"**

"There's one other thing you fail to realize, Mokami. Pain can't be taken away with just a kiss. There's the pain that we always carry with us, and makes us who we are! No matter how much it hurts us, we always have to work our way through it and use it to make ourselves better! I don't WANT my pain taken away, I NEED my pain!"

Mokami kept yelling in pain as the dome around them began to crack, Neiji smiling before the dome eventually shattered, making Mokami scream in agony. They were back on the outside world, getting the attention of the other Melodygers as Neiji smiled to see his friends.

"Neiji/Neiji-kun!" the four called out, quickly running towards the Green Melodyger and giving him a hug.

"E-Easy, guys. Easy. I've been through hell in there," Neiji chuckled a bit before they gave him some space.

"You okay, bro?" Yellow asked, concerned for his childhood friend.

"I'm fine now, Saburo. I'm cool."

"Yogatta (Thank goodness), Neiji," Red smiled, "I was actually worried for a moment as well."

"Thanks for the concern, Mikoto-san. Now then for some unfinished business."

" **Dah! I can't believe it! I was this close to getting you to fight for the Akuma's side!"** Mokami exclaimed, frustrated that her plan completely flunked as D and the three Metal Ogres stood by.

"You almost had me there, Mokami. I was getting emotional there, but sometimes the right memories can snap me out of my state," Neiji smirked, plugging his tuner into his changer, "Melody Change!"

With that, he turned into Green Melody before they all lined up.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all five of them shouted, "Musical Sentai... Melodyger!"

" **Kakugo shiro… Melodygers!"** D responded, unsheathing his sword while the Ogres roared and Mokami pulled out her drumstick weapons.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Green declared before all the Melodygers pulled out their weapons and charged.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The five then began to scatter and fight their own opponents. Red kept clashing blades with D, the two remaining evenly matched, but Red was earning the advantage and knocking him back. Blue was fighting a Metal Ogre, pulling out his Saxozooka to to continually blast it, managing to knock the Ogre down before jumping up and using his cannon to cannon-whip it into its face. Green clashed his fighting sticks with Mokami, who was fighting more furiously than before. Green fought equally as furiously as he was clearly mad from the general tricking him like she did, but his anger won over hers as he knocked her off her feet. Yellow swung his axe around, hitting the Ogre multiple times in the chest. Pink was able to use her Keytar Cleaver to slice up the Ogre as well, knocking it back into the other Ogres, Mokami, and D.

"Yosh. Akuma, kakugo shinasai!" Red shouted as all five stood together, instruments in hand before they began playing, their melody disorienting the Akuma before they prepared for a finisher.

"Goban Gakcho (Five Way Movement)... Melody Finish!" the five shouted, quickly taking their weapons and unleashed their respective finishers, slashing or blasting the Ogres and the generals.

However, the explosion only knocked Mokami and D back, but they still landed on their feet in response.

" **Well played, Takimoto, Melodygers. Well played,"** D scowled as he sheathed his sword.

" **Hmph. I have to admit, despite all that happened, I really like you, Neiji-kun. I hope we can play again,"** Mokami smirked, chuckling a bit before she pulled out her demonic looking bass and D with his equally demonic guitar.

"If my helmet was off, I'd spit in your direction," Green scoffed in anger before the two began playing their bass and guitar solos respectively, causing the Ogres to revive and grow to kaiju levels, roaring loudly.

" **May our next duel be better than the last, Takimoto!"** D noted.

" _ **Bye bye**_ **, Neiji-kun,"** Mokami giggled as she strummed a note on her bass, causing a smoke screen to appear in front of them before they were gone.

"D'oh~! She's so dog meat!" Green growled, about to run after Mokami, but Red held him back.

"Leave them be, Neiji. For now, we should take care of these Ogres," Red responded before they all played their instrument weapons, "Ongeki Dobutsu! Joshou!"

With that, the Dobutsu quickly arrived, firing lasers at the three Ogres, making them roar in pain as the five jumped into their cockpits.

"Musical Gattai!" the five shouted, making the five main Dobutsu combine again, "Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

Thus, the mecha rushed in and attacked the Ogres, slicing all of them at once. However, the Ogres proved to be quite durable as they ran towards Melody-Oh and began pounding on it, making the team's cockpit shake as they tried to stabilize themselves.

"Seriously? This thing can handle the big guys no problem, but the moment giant grunt appear it starts having problems?!" Yellow said, in annoyed disbelief.

"Easy, Saburo. We have to deal with this the same as any other threat," Red responded as Melody-Oh pushed the Ogres off, making them fall back.

"I got an idea," Blue responded as he pulled out his Blues Spear and began playing, "Jess-chan, call on Pop Shachi!"

"Wakatta," she nodded, pulling out her Pop Whip and began twirling it around, the instrument making a deep bass pop noise.

These sounds managed to summon Pop Shachi and Blues Hyou, the two mechs attacking the Ogres before they stood next to Melody-Oh.

"Musical Busou!" Blue and Pink shouted as the two Dobutsu shifted into their arm formations, Jazz Tora and Pop Shachi dismounting before they attached to their respective sides like before.

"Melody Oh Pop and Blues! On Stage!"

The new combination stood ready before the Ogres tried to come in and bash again, but Melody-Oh sliced them with its Pop arm while also blasting with its Blues arm, causing impressive damage to all three Ogres.

"That's what I'm talking about," Yellow smirked as the team charged their consoles up for the finisher.

"Melody-Oh Pop and Blues! Blue Synth Barrage!" the five shouted as the mech charged its cannon arm and fired before the Pop arm slashed at the air, creating an energy slice that followed the blast.

Both of them hit all three Ogres, making them roar in pain before they fell down and exploded on impact.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the five declared, giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Later, the five were finally able to grab a soda in the break room.

"You sure you're alright, Neiji? You're like my brother, and to hear that you were going through some weird tortures had me worried," Saburo responded, showing his concern for Neiji.

"Trust me, Saburo. I'm fine now. I was distressed at the time, sure, but I was able to snap out of it the moment I heard Mikoto-san's song. It helped me break Mokami's dome," Neiji explained before walking over to Mikoto, "Arigatou gozaimasu, Mikoto-san! *bows* I owe you so much for showing me the light!"

"It was nothing, Neiji. You were in trouble, and you needed my help. I was more than willing to provide whatever it needed to get you out of there," Mikoto replied with a smile.

The two smiled as they leaned closer, or rather Mikoto leaned forward considering she was 3 inches taller than Neiji, towards each other.

' _Ooh, they're gonna do it, aren't they?'_ Kazu thought as he, Jess, and Saburo were smiling, looking at the two getting closer.

When they were within range, they smiled… and then hugged each other, the two happy with their embrace.

' _D'oh, I thought they were gonna kiss!'_ Kazu and Jess thought, almost tempted to facepalm themselves, but kept their composure.

' _That's a step closer, bro… just take your time, and it'll happen soon,'_ Saburo smiled to himself as Mikoto and Neiji enjoyed their embrace.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Kami: Here's the last Dobutsu to awaken!

Neiji: I guess it's my turn to wake it.

Kazu: It's not like Neiji to be so hesitant of bringing him back.

Neiji: Mou, it's too embarrassing!

Mikoto: C'mon, Neiji. We need you for this.

 **Score 10: Folk Blowout**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Ooh, I really like how this turned out! ^^**

 **KKD: Yea, that was really good. Sorry we couldn't finish it all up in one day.**

 **TB: It's okay. There's no need to apologize. Regardless, this is probably one of the best in Melodyger so far.**

 **KKD: Yea, I think it was pretty intense when it needed to be, but it also got really emotional and sentimental when it needed to, as well.**

 **TB: Still having that perfect balance. So what's your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… I gotta say it was that bit at the end between Mikoto and Neiji.**

 **TB: Just when you think they're going to kiss, psyche! They hug, instead. For all those going 'BOO! I wanted them to be together!', let's not be too hasty, okay? It'll happen, just not right now.**

 **KKD: Yea, these things take more time than you'd think. Besides, you really think they'd kiss after only NINE chapters? We got a LOT more planned for you.**

 **TB: And please don't say 'You had Satoshi and Robin kiss after EIGHT chapters.', because 1. That's a different story even though they're on the same 'block' together. 2. I felt like putting them together because they have great chemistry together. I'm not angry, I'm just stating our defenses to the possible criticisms we know are going to be brought up. ...Everybody got that?**

 **KKD: Yea, what a way to nip the problem in the bud before it even begins.**

 **TB: Good! My favorite part is when they fought the Akuma, that new mecha combination, and the moments between Mikoto and Neiji.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was pretty cool. And for those of you asking about Mikoto not getting an extra Dobutsu because of Neiji's line in the preview… look to actual Sentai and you'll see why.**

 **TB: Right. Now that this is done, let's move onward to our next story! This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver, signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	10. Score 10: Folk Blowout

***Beethoven's 5th Symphony plays as KKD and TB arise from below the stage, a fog blowing across the floor and the light silhouetting them. They soon stand tall and the spotlight shined on them, the audience cheering in response.***

 **KKD: Arigatou, min'na-san! You're too kind.**

 **TB: We'll be here all day!**

 **KKD: Try the veal! *chuckles***

 **TB: And we've reached double digits with our Sentai and Rider stories here.**

 **KKD: YOSH!**

 **TB: And although Sailor Spirits is still young in the center, it will end the same time as our regular Super Hero Time stories.**

 **KKD: It sounds like it'll be shorter than the others… though there is a possible workaround if TB's up to listen. You know how in the official Super Hero Time, after Decade's short run the Sentai continued with the start of a new Rider, and that's how the cycle goes now? Why not try something like that? When our Sentai and Rider stories come to a close, Sailor Spirits could continue until we have something to replace it. Just an idea, but what do you think?**

 **TB: That does sound like pretty good symmetry.**

 **KKD: Yea, that way if we need to we can keep the same length as the other stories, more or less, and we can start work on the new teams as well.**

 **TB: We'll do it your way then.**

 **KKD: Cool. Now then, cue the orchestra for the next new chapter.**

 **TB: Yosh. 1, 2, 3, go.**

 ***The orchestra begins to play as the curtains open to reveal the disclaimers***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Green Melody, Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Looks like Neiji's taking the spotlight again. This time, it's to take control of yet another Dobutsu, but can he overcome his fear of embarrassment.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Green Melody: Time to sign up for the Student Council, but the president isn't what the girls expected.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Mako: One of your new crew members is out making a drunken fool out of himself. You'd better hope that he doesn't cause a scene.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Neiji was hanging out with Mikoto for the first time. And it seemed to go well, until a mysterious girl decided to butt in and make a move on the Green Melodyger. She managed to make him doubt himself and fill him with fear while a battle waged outside their dome between the other Melodygers and the Akuma. Mikoto then played her lullaby to reassure Neiji, allowing him to break free from the Akuma's dome, defeat them, and even form a new combination for Melody-Oh, bringing Mikoto and Neiji a little closer together. And now, proceeding to the next_ movement…

* * *

At the Subarashii Records, we see Neiji was working the register this time, minding his own business as he was waiting on customers until one came in.

"Okay, that'll be 2500 Yen," Neiji told the customer, who paid the amount and took the CD with him before a familiar customer walked in front of him, "Oh, Tobi-san! How are you?"

"Doing fine, Neiji-kun. I'm still making scoops about those rainbow colored heroes. They're calling themselves Melodygers, which sounds like a bizarre name. Any idea who they could be?" Tobi inquired.

"...Nothing comes to mind. But if you want any results, why not ask some more of the town's civilians, I'm sure they may have some theories."

"Well… that is food for thought… I'll try that. Jaa ne, Neiji-kun."

With that, Tobi left to deal with other matters while Neiji started to sigh in relief.

' _As much of nice guy he is, we can't let him find out that any of us are the Melodygers. It's best to have our closest allies know and be anonymous to everyone else,'_ Neiji thought to himself as Kami walked over and sat on the counter.

"You're doing a very good job, Neiji-kun," he smiled.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kami," Neiji bowed with a smile, "But I get the feeling that's not all why you came to see me."

"I came by to tell you that I've found the location of the next Dobutsu."

"Honto?!"

" _Yes_. I've already gathered the others downstairs. Come with me."

"Hai," Neiji nodded as he started to follow.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, and Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 10: Folk Blowout**

It didn't take too long for Neiji to join the other four in their base of operations to discuss what Kami wanted to.

"Now, min'na-san. I've got some surprising news for you," Kami began, "This Ongeki Dobutsu doesn't need to be awaken. Because it already is."

"EEH?! A-Are you serious!?" Jess gawked in response.

"I'm positive. And the better news is, the Akuma don't even know it's about. Look at this footage over here," Kami responded as he pointed to a stand where a screen showed a jungle.

The Melodygers watched the open area as a large dark green monkey/ape leapt around through the massive trees, screeching and flipping around.

"Saru (A monkey)?" Kazu gawked.

"How is it awake already?" Saburo wondered aloud as the footage turned off.

"He woke up on his own prematurely. The good thing is that he's not as out of control like Country Osuushi was when he was awoken prematurely. The bad news is that you'll have to get closer to him in order to take control of him," Kami added.

"I judging that from the color on him, I have to be the one to do it?" Neiji inquired.

"Correct."

"Alright, what genre is it?"

"This is called the Folk Saru."

"Folk? Why folk?"

"It's always okay to try new genres; the others already have," Kami reminded, Neiji turning around so that he doesn't look at his nervous expression.

' _Ok, calm down, Neiji. You wanna persuade the new Dobutsu over to our side, right? But that means I have to do… folk music?'_ he thought to himself as his face was turning red with embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Neiji?" Kazu asked.

"Your face is turning red," Jess pointed out, making him blush brighter.

"It's nothing. I don't know what you're talking about," Neiji insisted, looking away as he tried to hide his red face.

"Oh, I see it too. It seems you're hiding something," Kami noted.

"I told you, it's nothing. I… I don't wanna talk about it."

"Don't you wanna sway Folk Saru over to our side?" Saburo inquired, a bit confused about Neiji's sudden nervousness.

"You're acting a little weird today, Neiji," Mikoto added, making Neiji really red as he walked away to gather himself, "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, but I see that he feels more comfortable talking to you and Saburo-kun. If one instrument gets drowned out amidst the others, then this would cause some complications and issues for the group itself."

"...I don't entirely get it, but okay," Mikoto admitted before hearing the blares of the alarm instruments.

"Akuma attack?! They probably figured out about the Dobutsu," Kami figured, "Now hurry out there, Melodygers! Neiji-kun, we'll focus on what's troubling you later!"

"H-Hai!" Neiji nodded before quickly joining the others.

* * *

At that moment, a baboon mixed with a sitar was running around in the same jungle, howling and screeching. It was appeared like it was trying to call something before Mokami appeared right in front of him, surprising the Akuma so much that it made him fall off the trees and land on his back.

" **Have you found it yet, Madritar?"** Mokami inquired as the Akuma got back up, rubbing his posterior.

" **Not yet, Mokami-sama. But I was looking for it as you requested,"** Madritar answered.

" **Very good, ko saru-kun (little monkey)."**

"Matte kudasai (Please wait)!" they heard Neiji shout before turning to see him along with the others, "Mo… Mokami!"

" **Neiji-kun! What a pleasant surprise to see you here,"** Mokami giggled.

"...More like disgusted."

"What are you two doing out here?" Saburo demanded.

" **We heard news that the next mechanical animal awoke without either of us getting involved. So we figured we'd try and convince it to fight for our side,"** Mokami smiled.

"It didn't work with me, what makes you think it will work on Folk Saru," Neiji demanded to know.

" **We have other ways of dealing with Dobutsu, Neiji-kun. But let's cut the talk and skip to the action!"**

"Everything you say makes me sick!" Neiji groaned as the Melodygers prepared their wrist devices.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted as they changed into their Melodyger forms and charged straight towards the two Akuma.

" **Imps! Ogres!"** Mokami shouted as the two types of grunts appeared and charged at the heroes.

Red rushed in, slashing at all the grunts with her Flute Slasher. She was able to cleave through them with ease, but the real challenge were the Ogres. Blue, meanwhile, blasted any incoming grunts with his Saxozooka, even the Ogres were having a tough time withstanding the charged blasts. Yellow heaved his Rocker Axe up and hacked away at the Imps and Grunts, playing a solo in the middle of it, making the Imps scream in pain before he delivered the final blow to them. Pink had started with a solo before rushing past the Imps with slashes until she came across an Ogre and started trading blows with it.

Green, armed with his sticks, rushed in and started trading blows with both Mokami and Madritar. He seemed in a bit of a rage, though, as he struck more wildly at the two before knocking the Akuma away and going straight for Mokami.

" **Oh, please Neiji-kun, you have to stop with this hostility. We could've been great together,"** Mokami giggled.

"After what you put me through last time, hell no! I refuse to let you mess with me any further," Green shouted, swinging his Beat Sticks against her fighting sticks, the two clashing each other's weapons back and forth.

" **I'm reading your mind again. It's about the Dobutsu, isn't it?"**

"Be quiet!"

It wasn't long before Madritar jumped in, slamming his sword against Green, who blocked it in response before focusing on the Akuma.

" **Before you arrived here, you were feeling some extreme form of nervous embarrassment, weren't you?"** Mokami smiled, " **Oh this is so wonderful."**

"Stop it, Mokami!" Green exclaimed as he kept fighting Madritar while the others were listening and fighting simultaneously.

"Don't listen to her, Neiji! She just wants to play mind games with you!" Yellow shouted at his buddy.

" **This is no mind game, Kiroko (yellow boy), this is the truth. Neiji-kun has a secret!"** Mokami teased with a giggle

"Don't do this to him!" Red shouted, knocking over an Ogre before running straight for Mokami.

"Mikoto-san! Please don't get involved! I can handle them," Green insisted.

" **He wants to do his best to persuade the Dobutsu to fight for your side, which I do so admire, but why is he so hesitant? Hmm… I know why…"** Mokami smirked as Green knocked Madritar over and rushed over to fight Mokami again.

"Don't you say it!"

" **As silly as this sounds… Neiji-kun REALLY likes folk music!"**

"URUSEI YO!" Green snapped, his face so red under his helmet with embarrassment, that it spread onto his helmet, too.

He kept swinging, but Mokami dodged all of the attacks and jumped away, making Green fall flat on his face from all the momentum.

" **Warase te aru (I will finish this)!"** Madritar shouted as he swung his sword, about to deliver the final blow on Green.

However, a loud screech noise was heard, making him turn to see the same metallic monkey from before.

"...Folk Saru?" Green started as the Dobutsu gave the Akuma a huge lariat, screeching loudly before sending the monster flying through the sky.

" **Iya~, is this your Dobutsu? Kawaii~,"** Mokami smiled, " **I've already left you wonderfully embarrassed. I'll let the monkey decide your fate."**

Mokami smiled before leaping away, Green looking up at Folk Saru. The monkey looked at Green before turning and running away.

"M-Matte kudasai!" he shouted, almost begging, but the Dobutsu was too far out of reach before he demorphed.

"Shoot! He left," Red groaned, demorphing back into Mikoto before she noticed Neiji with his head down, "Neiji? ...Daijoubu no?"

"Mm-mm," he responded, shaking his head no.

* * *

Back at the store, Neiji sat in the break room, ruffling his hair up in complete embarrassment while the other four were cleaning up the store.

"I can't believe this… Mokami me (damn Mokami)," he said to himself, clearly annoyed as he was close to banging his head against something before he heard Mikoto and Saburo walk in the room.

"Is everything okay now?" Saburo asked as he entered the room.

"Don't let these things get to you," Mikoto comforted as she put her hand on Neiji's shoulder.

"L-Look, I uh… Mokami wasn't entirely off… I do really like folk music. ...Irish, in general," Neiji admitted, "I didn't say anything to you guys earlier cuz I thought you would all laugh at me."

"Are you kidding, man? You're my brother," Saburo responded, giving Neiji a little punch in the arm, "Why would I ever laugh at you?"

"And besides, we all have different tastes, but it isn't okay to bottle up emotions. Otherwise you'd end up like I did," Mikoto reminded, laughing a little as Neiji started laughing as well while he fixed his hair.

"This is your biggest weakness, bro *pats Neiji on the chest*. You always work yourself up when someone chastises you. You gotta learn to let go, live and let live, you know?"

Neiji sighed in response before fixing his hair again.

"You're right, Saburo. I don't know why I get easily angered or worried… I should just block all that out, but I hate it when someone speaks negatively to me!" Neiji replied.

"It's like a defense mechanism, completely normal," Mikoto answered understandingly, "You just need to find a healthier way to handle it."

"...Thank you, Mikoto-san. I don't think I would've felt any happier without you or Saburo."

"I'm just happy to help."

Both Saburo and Mikoto gave Neiji a hug, the latter smiling as he returned the embrace.

"Now how are you going to approach this?" Mikoto inquired of the green senshi.

"I think I know how," Neiji smiled.

* * *

Back with the Akuma, Madritar was busy swinging around in the jungle again, sniffing out for Folk Saru. He kept sniffing until…

"AH~AOAAH~AOAAH~!" he heard a voice yell before he saw Jess swinging right in front of him, kicking the Akuma off the tree and knocking him down to the ground.

" **ITAI! NANJA SORE WA!?"** Madritar shouted before the four Melodygers, minus Neiji, stood right in front of him, " **MELODYGER! Finally, we can have a proper fight!"**

"Min'na, time to change!" Mikoto called out as the other Melodygers prepared themselves.

"Melody Change!" the four called out, transforming, Madritar pulling his sword out before charging.

The four Melodygers quickly rushed in and pulled their weapons out before clashing with the Akuma. They were putting up a good fight, but Madritar managed to use his sword to knock all of them back, cackling in victory before rushing at them again.

"Is Neiji's plan really gonna work?" Blue whispered to Red, who blocked a slash from Madritar.

"I'm positive, Kazu. Who wouldn't do it alone if he wasn't sure it would work," she assured as she pushed Madritar over to Yellow, who slashed him with his Rocker Axe.

* * *

" **Saru-kun~!"** Mokami called out, trying to find the Dobutsu, but was nowhere to be found at the moment, " **Come on out, Saru-kun! I won't hurt you!"**

"Don't bother Mokami. I'm the one you want, right?" she heard a voice call out, making her turn to see Neiji.

" **Oh, Neiji-kun! I was going to look for the Dobutsu, see if I can sway him to our cause. But I suppose playing with you will satisfy me."**

"Your words no longer affect me. I'm still angry for what you put me through last time, but I now have a clear mind. I'll find the Dobutsu, and if you're the only thing standing in my way, I will defeat you!"

With that, he pulled out his tuner and plugged it into his Changer, Mokami pulling out her drumstick weapons.

"Melody Change," he said calmly, transforming into Green Melody before pulling out his Beat Sticks, "...Ikimasu!"

Mokami giggled as she rushed in, her and Green beginning to trade blows, initially just with their fists and their fighting stick weapons. They kept this up until they heard a screeching noise come closer.

" **There it is. I can't wait to see you embarrass yourself in front of me,"** Mokami giggled, still attacking and blocking against Green as Folk Saru came by.

"I'm no longer embarrassed about my secret! Because of my friends… I no longer have anything to hide," Green informed before knocking Mokami into a tree.

He quickly grabbed some vines before using them to tie Mokami to the tree, surprising her that he even did this.

"Don't go anywhere," Green told her before turning to see Folk Saru about to leave, "Matte kudasai, Folk Saru!"

In response, the giant monkey turned to Green and leaped down, the sheer size of the mecha making the Melodyger seem initially intimidated before calming down and looking at him.

"I… I know that you've woken up not too long ago, but I assure you that I'm not an enemy. I am a friend."

The monkey just "ooh"ed at Neiji, getting closer before leaning back to sit, his landing causing the ground to vibrate to the point it almost knocked Neiji off his feet.

"Okay. I have a song that will, um, help you relax and maybe convince you to help me and my friends. Please, I would like you to listen," Green responded, clearing his throat as Folk Saru tilted his head, " _In the merry month of June, from me home I started, left the girls of Tuam, nearly broken hearted. Saluted father dear, kissed me darling mother, drank a pint of beer, me grief and tears to smother. Then off to reap the corn! Leave where I was born! Cut a stout blackthorn to banish ghosts and goblins! A brand new pair of brogues! Rattlin' over the bogs! Frightenin' all the dogs on the Rocky Road to Dublin! One, two, three, four, five! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road, all the way to Dublin! Whack fol lol le rah~!_ "

The Folk Saru listened as Green sang and soon began to use his arms to lift himself up and down in excitement, the vibrations almost knocking Green down again, but he quickly got used to it as Folk Saru provided the beat to the song.

" _In Mullingar that night I rested limbs so weary, started by daylight, me spirits bright and airy. Took a drop of the pure, keep me heart from sinkin'. That's the Paddy's cure whenever he's on for drinkin'. To see the lassies smile! Laughin' all the while! At me curious style 'twould set your heart a-bubblin'! Asked if I was hired! Wages I required! 'Til I was nearly tired of the Rocky Road to Dublin! One, two, three, four, five! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road, all the way to Dublin! Whack fol lol le rah~!_ " Green sang as he started dancing an Irish jig on Folk Saru's shoulder, the ape clapping and laughing all the way.

* * *

Back with the others, Madritar cackled as he swung his blade, the four Melodygers still blocking and dealing their fair share of damage.

" _In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity, to be deprived a view of that fine city. Well then I took a stroll, all among the quality. Bundle, it was stole all in the neat locality. Something crossed me mind! When I looked behind! No bundle could I find, upon me stick a wobblin'! Enquirin' for the rogue! Said the Connacht Brogue! Wasn't much in vogue on the Rocky Road to Dublin!_ _One, two, three, four, five! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road, all the way to Dublin! Whack fol lol le rah~!_ " Green continued to sing, the four managing to hear it and smiled under their helmets as Madritar then threw his sword like a boomerang, making it spin around before the four ducked out of the way, " _From there I got away, me spirits never failin'. Landed on the quay just as the ship was sailin'. The captain at me roared, said that no room had he when I jumped aboard, a cabin found for Paddy. Down among the pigs! Played some hearty rigs! Danced some hearty jigs, the water 'round me bubblin'! When off Holyhead! Wished meself was dead! Or better far instead on the Rocky Road to Dublin! One, two, three, four, five! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road, all the way to Dublin! Whack fol lol le rah~!_ "

Red smirked, pulling out her Flute Slasher and playing it to the song, disorienting Madritar as the other three ran up to him to and attack one at a time before Red jumped in to do the same while still playing.

* * *

Back with Green, he heard Red's Flute Slasher and smiled as he continued dancing, Folk Saru actually smiling and laughing as Green jumped off his shoulders and landed in front of him.

" _The boys of Liverpool, when we safely landed, called meself a fool, I could no longer stand it. Blood began to boil, temper I was losing, poor ol' Erin's Isle, they began abusin'. 'Hurrah, me soul' says I, my shillelagh I let fly! Galway boys nigh and saw I was a-hobblin'! With a loud hurray! Joined in the affray! We quickly cleared the way for the Rocky Road to Dublin! One, two, three, four, five! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road, all the way to Dublin! Whack fol lol le rah! Hunt the hare and turn her down the rocky road, all the way to Dublin! Whack fol lol le rah! Whack fol lol le rah! Whack fol LOL LE RAH~!_ " Green finished his singing as he tapped his feet and lifted his arm up, Folk Saru screeching in joy as he glowed his color and opened his mouth to shine the light on the Melodyger.

* * *

Back with the others, they smiled under their helmets as Mandritar managed to recover, thinking he had an opening when suddenly…

"Here I come~!" Green shouted, coming in with a medium sized hammer of sorts that was combined with a fiddle as he mashed it against Madritar's head, knocking him to the floor.

"Nice one, Neiji! I take it you succeeded," Yellow smiled and chuckled as Green showed off his new weapon.

"It's the Folk Hammer."

"It's very impressive, but where's the bow?" Red asked.

"It's stored in the handle," Green answered, proving this by grabbing the nub at the handle and pulling out the bow.

"Oh."

" **What are you doing?! Don't take your eyes away from me!"** Madritar shouted, throwing his sword at the group again, but Green used his bow like a blade of his own, blocking the sword before tossing it like a frisbee.

The bow collided with Madritar and sliced him multiple times before Green ran forward with his Folk Hammer. Quickly getting the blade back in the handle, he whacked Mandritar with the hammer, getting a lot of good hits on the chest and head before knocking him back.

"Saburo, Mikoto-san, yarimasu yo (let's finish this)," Green shouted, his hammer glowing green as he pulled out the bow and began to play, Red getting the idea and joining in, playing the Flute Slasher and Yellow pulled out his Country Rifle to add into the tune, Madritar screaming in pain from the disorientation.

"Sanban Gakcho (Three Way Movement), Melody Finish!" the three declared as Green and Red pulled their respective blades back, unleashing energy slashes onto the Akuma with Yellow firing his rifle to add to the damage, making him explode on impact.

"Yatta!" Green cheered, jumping up and down victoriously.

"Take it easy, Neiji," Red giggled as she rubbed Green's shoulders to calm him down before they heard slow clapping and turned to see Mokami approaching the group while clapping.

" **Well done, Neiji-kun. You've certainly proven your worth to wield the next Dobutsu,"** Mokami smiled as she approached the Melodygers, Green getting on the defensive.

"I thought I had you tied up," Green growled.

" **I have strength beyond your comprehension, handsome. You're unbearably naive, Neiji-kun. But that's what I like about you."**

After she said that, Mokami pulled out her bass and began to play a riff, causing Madritar to revive and grow kaiju size, roaring in response.

" **Good luck, Melodygers. Bye bye, Neiji-kun,"** Mokami waved before leaving via mist.

"I won't look forward to it!" Green called out as the mist faded away.

"For now, let's do our thing. Ongeki Dobutsu, Joshou!" Red responded before calling out to the Dobutsu, their regular mechs coming in along with the new Folk Saru.

"Ikimasu! Folk Saru!" Green shouted, jumping into the cockpit of his new mech.

The monkey was the first to tangle with Mandritar, grappling him and pounding him in the face. The Akuma struggled to stop the Folk Saru, only to get thrown away by the Dobutsu.

"You wanna do a new combination?" Green asked his mech, said mech screeching with in agreement, "Min'na, Folk Saru says that he can give us a new arm!"

"Yosh! Get ready to give the call, Neiji," Red responded.

"Musical Gattai!" the five called out as the mecha started to combine to form Melody-Oh as usual, bar Jazz Tora.

"Musical Busou!" Green shouted as Folk Saru screeched, contorting its body into the left arm of the mech, attaching itself with a hammer head popping out of it.

"Melody-Oh Folk! On Stage!"

Madritar scoffed at this before rushing in, Melody-Oh running at him as well. As Madritar tried to slice Melody-Oh, the hammer blocking each strike as it quickly counterattacked and gave the Akuma multiple shots to the chest before thrusting the hammer straight, knocking him back.

"Time for the finisher!" Green shouted as Melody-Oh aimed its Folk arm.

"Melody-Oh Folk! Irish Hammer!" the five called out as Melody-Oh held up the hammer head, and fired it like a missile at Madritar, who screamed until the hammer head hit him and went right through his body, the Akuma falling down and exploding on impact as the hammer head flew back to the arm and attached.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Green declared, giving the thumbs down.

* * *

With word of Neiji's interest in folk music known, he and the others decided to play some in the break room to celebrate their victory. And the first thing they did was pull out a High Kings CD and put it in the player.

"This should be good," Neiji smiled as the music began to play, and he was quick to start dancing to the music, "Mikoto-san, wanna join?"

"Sure thing," Mikoto replied, standing up, "Just so you know, I'm terrible at dancing."

"You'll pick it up as you go on."

Mikoto just nodded before she started tapping and moving her feet with Neiji quickly leading her and she started getting the hang of it. The other three were laughing as they watched the two dance.

"You're doing better than me, right now," Mikoto admitted, feeling like she had two left feet.

"At least I'm helping you stand," Neiji smiled as they hugged each other while dancing.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Saburo: Neiji's birthday is coming soon. I wanna get him something really nice.

Mikoto: I'm sure you'll think of something.

Gnork: **You will not use our music against us anymore!**

Mokami: **Oh I know I'm going to have fun with you.**

Kazu: We can't let Neiji spoil his own surprise.

Neiji: What's going on?

 **Score 11: Birthday Battle!**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: And that's done. *lays on a couch that got pushed in by a stage hand* Whew.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness, too. Took quite a while.**

 **TB: But it was still worth it, isn't it?**

 **KKD: Yea.**

 **TB: Regardless, I really liked how this turned out. You?**

 **KKD: Yea, same here.**

 **TB: My favorite part was Neiji singing Rocky Road to Dublin by the High Kings.**

 **KKD: Never heard it before, but I liked it.**

 **TB: Also, the final Busou combination for Melody-Oh for now has finally arrived.**

 **KKD: Yea, and it was cool. Plus, with the song by the High Kings sung by Neiji, and the mech battle, those are my favs, too.**

 **TB: I wish I could say more, but I'm running out of things to say. So we'll just move on to the next story. Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	11. Score 11: Birthday Battle

**TB: *raises both arms up, making the curtains rise up, revealing KKD in the middle of carrying a heavy crate before it caught him by surprise, the weight of the crate pushing him to fall back and land on his belly***

 **KKD: Aaaggghhhh! F*YAY!*, F*CAW!*, F*BLEEP!*, F*MEOW!*, F*QUACK!*, F*SCREECH!*, F*ELONGATED HONK*~!**

 **TB: Whoa, there! *runs over to lift the crate off his stomach* You kiss your mother with that mouth?**

 **KKD: Dude, I don't even know where that came from. It only happens whenever I'm on your set; that just came out of nowhere.**

 **TB: Sorry, man. I was just getting this week's Super Hero Time started.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **TB: This one's gonna be interesting because a character this story is celebrating a birthday. :)**

 **KKD: Oh?**

 **TB: Oh yeah. It's Neiji/Green Melody's birthday this chapter. ^^**

 **KKD: Cool.**

 **TB: Alright, cue the Disclaimers so we can celebrate.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Yellow Melody, Karin, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Neiji's celebrating his birthday today? Well congrats to him. Let's hope it's a good one.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Yellow Melody: School's out for the day, and the girls decide to go and search for the next Tamashii. In the most unlikely hands.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Karin: Looks like today's treasure is an African charm. Think you can handle this particular hunt, Captain?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Karin: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Melodygers' next Dobutsu, Folk Saru, awoke rather early, and Neiji had to wake him up. The problem was that he had a secret love of folk music, which he found embarrassing. However, the team quickly encouraged him to always be open about his interests, which gave him the motivation to sway Folk Saru on their side, perform another new combination, and win the day. And now, proceeding to the next_ movement…

* * *

At the studio, Neiji was in the middle of arranging the shelves, Saburo watching him while looking at the calendar on his phone. He looked at a specific date and smirked to himself before he walked over to Mikoto.

"Oi, Mikoto, guess what today is," Saburo whispered.

"Um… Tuesday?" Mikoto checked, a little confused, "Why are you asking?"

"It's Neiji's birthday today."

"It is? Well congratulations to him, how old is he turning?"

"18."

"My age, isn't that nice?" Mikoto smiled.

"I wanna get him something really nice, you know. Something that shows him I'm his bro and he knows what I'm thinking," Saburo said.

"...Should I get something for him too?"

"Yea, I'd think so. I noticed that you two were getting… I dunno, a little closer together."

"Please, it's not what you think. I'm not exactly that into him, at least I don't think I am. Neiji and I are just friends, as of now."

"If you say so. So, what do you say we ask Kami if we can split and look for something to get him?" Saburo checked, Mikoto thinking for a moment before nodding.

Saburo smiled before they walked over to Kami and ask him.

"If it's that important to you Saburo-kun, I'll let you and Mikoto-kun work this out and get something nice for the birthday boy over there," Kami whispered, Mikoto and Saburo nodding and deciding to leave.

Unbeknownst to them, Mokami was sitting on a rooftop edge, spying on them in anticipation.

 **"Isn't that nice? Neiji-kun has a birthday today,"** Mokami giggled, her eyes changing to the three point shuriken shape, " **This is going to be fun."**

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, and Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 11: Birthday Battle**

Back with Neiji, he was looking at his phone and the date.

"My birthday's today," he smiled, excited, "I can't wait to see what's in store for me today, *looks around* no pun intended."

"He certainly looks excited," Kazu admitted to Jess.

"Did you get him anything?" Jess asked, Kazu pulling out an album.

"Just a little compilation album of Eric Clapton."

"I got him a neat piece of Irish folk music, seeing he likes it. Heidevolk, folk metal band, he'll like it."

"Whatcha guys talking about over there?" Neiji asked, making the two nearly panic as they hid their presents.

"Nothing important," Jess assured as Neiji simply shrugged in response before going back to work, "We gotta wrap these things up."

"With you on that," Kazu nodded as they walked away.

* * *

Back with Saburo and Mikoto, they were busy at another store looking for a good gift.

"Find anything good yet?" Saburo asked as Mikoto simply shook her head in response, "Dah, I hate waiting till the last minute."

"Yea, really annoying."

It wasn't long until they both noticed a glass case containing a pair of drumsticks, and they had a name in signature on one of them.

"Oh ho, look at that!" Saburo laughed, excited by what he saw, "Drumsticks autographed by Peter Criss, the long time drummer of KISS!"

"Seriously? That's great!"

"I always heard that Criss would throw his drumsticks to fans during concerts. So finding a pair of his that he actually signed would make Neiji's day."

"But this has gotta be very expensive, right?" Mikoto asked, concerned about the price, "I mean, items signed by famous people could go for thousands, even millions."

"It's… 600,000 Yen," Saburo noted as he checked the price, "I doubt either of us got that amount together. I barely have 900."

"All I got is about 600. Sorry."

"It's cool. We don't wanna blow our money. Let's find something else."

As they thought of how to go about this, Saburo's phone began to ring before he picked it up.

"Moshi moshi," he responded.

 _-Trouble, Saburo. Recently got an alert about Akuma,-_ he heard Neiji say, making Saburo groan a bit.

"Really, now?"

 _-Sorry, but the alarms don't lie. By the way, where are you and Mikoto-san right now?-_

"Um, we were in the middle of getting some food right now. But, uh… we'll join you and the others shortly."

 _-Alright, see you there.-_

Saburo hung up and groaned at the timing of this scenario.

"Don't want him finding out we're trying to shop for him," Saburo admitted, "We need to get this over with so we can keep shopping."

"Right. Iku wa yo," Mikoto responded as she and Saburo rushed off.

* * *

Thankfully, the two quickly arrived at the scene along with the other three where they saw Metal Imps and Ogres wreaking havoc.

"Imps and Ogres? That's it? This'll be over in a cinch," Saburo scoffed.

"But we should still be careful," Mikoto added as they plugged in their tuners.

"Melody Change!" the five declared, transforming into the Melodygers before rushing in with their weapons.

It started with the team rushing in, Blue Melody starting by punching and kicking any incoming Imps before firing his Saxozooka against the Ogres. Pink pulled out her Keytar Cleaver and slashed through them like butter. Green used his Beat Sticks to play out loud echoing beats that gave the Imps migraines and winds that knocked the Ogres down. Yellow managed to heave his Rocker Axe up and easily knock down the Imps, the Ogres proving to be a challenge for him. Red had her Flute Slasher and was starting to slash up the Ogres and Imps around her.

" **Here I come!"** she heard a voice shout as coming towards them was a salamander mixed with trumpet, but Red was able to block his incoming attack.

"I figured you would come out sooner or later," Red figured as she knocked him back, but he landed on his feet.

" **You should be grateful, Melodyger-domo. Ore wa Salampeter and I shall grant you a swift defeat with my music!"** the Akuma smirked as it blew out powerful winds with its trumpet hands, the Melodygers dodging out of the way.

" **We're here too!"** another voice called out before Gnork and Mokami dropped in.

"Not you guys, too!"

" **There's no rest for the heroes. Iku yo, Gnork!"** Mokami declared.

" **O, Mokami-sama!"** Gnork roared as they rushed in.

Gnork fought with Green and Yellow while Red fought with Mokami and Salampeter. Green and Yellow quickly double teamed Gnork, the general getting frustrated as he tried hitting them back, but he was hitting his own men in the process.

"*laughing* You're so mad at us, you're hitting your own men, ba~ka!" Yellow laughed along with Green.

"Our rock is justice! Your's is contorted by the devil!" Green added in laughter, bashing on Gnork's head with his Beat Sticks.

" **U-Urusai! You don't have the right to tell me what our music is!"** Gnork shouted as he charged head on, only to get hit in the back by the two, knocking him over, " **Agh, I fell on my butt!"**

Back with Red, she was putting up a good fight against Mokami and Salampeter, but the two-on-one advantage put her in a tight spot.

" **Salampeter, you know what to do,"** Mokami responded as her eyes changed shape, the dome that formed around Neiji before now surrounding Red.

Red found herself in an orange and pink colored limbo, leaving her confused.

"Trying to break me in your illusions like you tried with Neiji? Well, it isn't going to work," Red scoffed.

Suddenly, water ripples began to appear in the limbo as Salampeter jumped out of one of them, slashing at Red before diving into another ripple. This happened multiple times out of multiple ripples with the Akuma coming in and slashing at Red from all directions until Red was knocked to the ground.

" ***giggles* It's fun to watch the leader of the Melodygers fall on her ass,"** Mokami cackled, Red grunting in frustration as she tried to get up, only to get knocked down again by Salampeter, " **I'm looking through your memories, and they're all very interesting. ...You were a very lonely child, weren't you?"**

"...I'll admit I was… but I don't break easily. My friends and my grandmother today help me overcome those problems!" Red shouted, not being one to break to Mokami's mind games.

" **...You're a tough egg to crack, aren't you?"**

Red stood up and saw Salampeter coming before she countered Salampeter, slashing him each time he came up before unleashing a massive energy slash, breaking Mokami's dome.

" **Gah! You won't be so lucky next time. Gnork, we're leaving!"** Mokami shouted, the rest of the dome fading as Mokami grabbed Gnork and they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Yellow groaned as the five demorphed to their civilian forms, "Well, they're won't be back for a while. In the meantime, *whispers* Mikoto, let's continue shopping."

"Right," Mikoto nodded as she and Saburo started walking back to do what they were doing.

* * *

Back at the store from before, Saburo and Mikoto continued their search for an ideal gift that wouldn't break their wallets, but couldn't think of a thing.

"Every gift we find, it's too expensive. I wanna be able to give something to Neiji that he'd enjoy," Saburo sighed.

"It doesn't have to be something expensive. We can be simple, but it's still something he would enjoy," Mikoto added as they kept looking around, "You always tell me you two are like brothers. And you said one time that you were the first to approach him, right?"

"...Yea, it's true… Neiji admitted that he was lonely when he was a kid. When no one wanted to give him any attention, I was the first one to come up to him," Saburo admitted.

* * *

 _Years ago, a young Neiji was sitting on a playground bench, away from all the other kids, sulking. As he twiddled his thumbs, a young Saburo approached and looked at him._

" _Hey, what's wrong?" he asked of the green-clad boy, who looked up._

" _...No one wants to be play with me, or be my friend,' Neiji said with a near whimper._

" _Why?"_

" _...They all think I don't belong…"_

" _...Nah, don't listen to them. Tell you what, how about I be your friend?" Saburo offered, making Neiji's eyes widen in surprise._

" _Really, you mean it?" Neiji asked in shock._

" _It really isn't fair that no one will give you a chance. I'll give you that chance."_

" _Th-Thank you! Boku Hanabusa Neiji desu!" Neiji smiled excitedly as he shook Saburo's hand._

" _Dakaku Saburo, yoroshiku," Saburo smiled back._

* * *

"That was one of the best moments of my life," Saburo smiled as he and Mikoto kept searching.

"...I can't believe how similar he sounds to how I used to be," Mikoto admitted, feeling a bit sympathetic for Neiji.

"I know, right? But over the years, he's become better at making friends and we both got a job working at Subarashii Records."

"That's great. ...Oh, how about these?" Mikoto asked, pointing to a set of regular drumsticks.

"Drumsticks? Don't get me wrong, it's nice for him to have another set, but he's got tons already in case he loses one… maybe something more… practical?" Saburo asked in confusion.

"I got an idea."

* * *

Back at the store, Kazu and Jess were busy setting up for Neiji's birthday party, placing decorations on the ceiling and hanging a banner up.

"I'm surprised we're not even trying to surprise him," Jess admitted.

"Well, they figured he'd find out eventually. So why even keep it a secret? The only thing we keep secret from him is his presents," Kazu informed.

"You guys got me presents?" Neiji asked.

"We're not saying what they are," Jess teased, giggling a bit as she got down from the ladder.

"C'mon, Jess-chan. We need to get the streamers set up over at the desk," Kazu responded, Jess skipping over to the spot that Kazu was talking about.

However, the instruments were heard from downstairs, making the three groan in annoyance.

"Not again. And we were just getting my party set up," Neiji sighed, the trio rushing out as Kazu contacted Mikoto and Saburo.

"Mikoto-san, the Akuma are back again. We need to hurry up and deal with them," Kazu shouted.

 _-Now? We just got Neiji's present,-_ Mikoto responded, clearly a little annoyed.

"No time to argue, Mikoto-san. Let's go."

* * *

Salampeter was seen slashing at cars and other objects, making a huge riot as the five arrived at the scene.

" **Scream! It will bring about the coming of my masters! Huh? You five again!?"** Salampeter shouted before turning to see the five Melodygers arrive.

"We're gonna defeat you, and then we're gonna celebrate tonight!" Saburo declared, the Rangers pulling out their tuners and plugged them in.

"Mikoto-san, may I do the honors?" Neiji asked.

"Go ahead, _birthday boy_ ," Mikoto replied, Neiji stepping forward and taking his stand.

"Min'na, change kudasai!"

"Melody Change!" the five shouted in unison, inserting the tuners and changing into their forms.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all five of them shouted.

"Musical Sentai…" Red started before they all started posing.

"Melodyger!" the five declared, a multicolored explosion appearing behind them.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Green shouted, pointing at Salampeter before the five charged at him.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

" **Imps! Ogres! Doshin!"** Salampeter shouted, the grunts rushing in the battle.

Yellow and Pink started by slashing away at the grunts that came at them. Blue just blasted with his Saxozooka at the Ogres, adding some much needed power to knock them down. Green and Red rushed at Salampeter while also attacking any grunts in their way.

"Mikoto-san, pincer attack!" Green shouted as he moved to one side.

"Got it!" Red nodded as she moved to the other and the two pulled their melee weapons out before they charged at the Akuma and attacked it on both sides, knocking it away.

"YOSH! Mikoto-san, Saburo, let's finish this joker!"

"Roger!" Yellow nodded as he began strumming his Rocker Axe, Red played the Flute Slasher, and Green began to bash his Beat Sticks in the air.

"Sanban Gakcho! Melody Finish!" the three declared before they launched their energy attacks, all hitting Salampeter at once, making him explode on impact.

"Yatta! Great job, guys," Red cheered as the three fived each other.

Unbeknownst to them, Gnork and Mokami were watching from the rooftops the whole time.

" **Gnork, double bass action,"** Mokami shouted as they pulled out their bass guitars.

" **Huh? Oh yeah! That thing!"** Gnork nodded before they both played their solos, making Salampeter grow kaiju size.

" **Fuka~tsu!"** the Akuma roared upon his revival.

"Okay, let's finish him once and for all!" Green shouted as they called the Ongeki Dobutsu.

Joining the main ones was Folk Saru and Country Osuushi, rushing in to fire their beams at Salampeter. The Melodygers joined their Dobutsu and took control.

"A little birthday combination for me," Green smirked.

"Musical Gattai!" the five shouted as Folk Saru and Country Osuushi shifted first, forming the left and right arms respectively as Melody-Oh formed normally.

"Melody-Oh Country and Folk! On Stage!" the five shouted in unison before the new combined mech charged at the Akuma.

Salampeter tried to leap away, but Melody-Oh used the lasso to keep it in place and then toss him around. The mech then used its Folk arm to pound the Akuma with its hammer. The pounding was so hard that it broke the Akuma's blades before sending him flying back.

"Yarimasu yo (Let's do this)," Green declared as the others nodded, Melody-Oh's Country arm turning into a bull head.

"Melody-Oh Country and Folk! Double Head Buster!" the five shouted as the mecha held its arms forward, the heads on the mecha's arms firing off like missiles before both of them hit Salampeter dead on, making it explode on impact.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Red, Green, and Yellow declared while giving the thumbs down.

* * *

The studio was closed for the day so the team could properly celebrate Neiji's birthday, Kazu and Jess giving him their presents. The green Melodyger was excited for his new gifts before he opened them.

"Eric Clapton and Heidevolk albums? Sweet," Neiji smiled as he placed them down on the table, "Thanks a lot, you guys."

"We know how much you love Slow Hand," Kazu admitted.

"We got something for you too, man," Saburo added, coming in with Mikoto.

"You and Mikoto-san together?" Neiji asked, a bit surprised as Mikoto handed him his gift.

"It might not be special, but I felt this was the best we could come up with," Mikoto smiled, Neiji looking at his friends before he opened up his present to reveal…

"...Drumsticks? Don't get me wrong, it's always nice to have extra pairs, but I already have nearly a dozen pairs right now."

"Turn them around," Saburo added, rotating his fingers to emphasize the point, Neiji doing just that.

He looked and saw a note on one of them, written by Saburo himself in kanji that says 'You're my bro and I love you'.

"Sa-Saburo…" Neiji gasped, actually starting to tear up as he looked at the heartfelt message on his drumstick.

"What, are you crying?" Saburo smiled, almost teasing Neiji.

"You didn't even read mine yet," Mikoto said, pointing to the other stick.

Neiji wiped his eyes before he looked at the other stick. And what he saw made his eyes redder than the note Saburo wrote. It was a note from Mikoto saying 'You and I are kindred spirits'. This made him smile as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"...A-Arigatou gozaimasu…" Neiji responded loudly, going up to hug both Saburo and Mikoto, surprising Mikoto a bit but she smiled as she hugged back along with Saburo.

"Happy birthday, bro," Saburo smiled.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your party," Mikoto added, smiling as they broke apart from the hug.

"Very nice sentimentality," Kami admitted, "Now who wants to dance?"

The Melodygers smiled as Kami turned the music up, the team starting to dance away.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

?: **Ore wa Saikyou no Akuma da ze (I am the strongest Akuma)!**

Neiji: This one's… so strong.

Kazu: There's gotta be some way to even the odds.

Mikoto: We'll just get stronger.

Kami: _Everyone_! I got a great idea!

 **Score 12: Super Grand Entrance!**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB: Whew. Yatta… *lays down on couch***

 **KKD: I know. *plops onto the ground***

 **TB: *breathes before pulling out a candy box* Reese's Pieces?**

 **KKD: Sure.**

 **TB: *pours a couple into KKD's mouth***

 **KKD: *munches away* Thanks.**

 **TB: You're welcome. I think this was probably the hardest chapter I had to write.**

 **KKD: Why's that?**

 **TB: Sometimes I come up with ideas ahead of time, sometimes we write on the fly. This was one of those 'on the fly' stories.**

 **KKD: That's true.**

 **TB: I needed to figure out what to put in this chapter to make it a suitable length.**

 **KKD: Good point.**

 **TB: So what was your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… not sure, really.**

 **TB: Think for a moment.**

 **KKD: Hmm… I guess I'd say my favorite part would be the mecha fight at the end, and the bit of the party we saw.**

 **TB: I liked the new combination as always, as well as the sentimental gift to Neiji from Saburo and Mikoto.**

 **KKD: Indeed. So… now what?**

 **TB: We move on to the next one of course.**

 **KKD: Until next time, then, I'm KKD Silver the Crossover King…**

 **TB: And I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony, we're signing off.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	12. Score 12: Super Grand Entrance!

**KKD: *walks in, sweating and exhausted, drying himself with a towel* Man… what a workout.**

 **TB: I have those sometimes as well.**

 **KKD: Well, at least I'm done for the day.**

 **TB: It's a new week, and that means a new set of chapters.**

 **KKD: Yea. Shall we begin?**

 **TB: Look for the disclaimers and we will.**

 **KKD: Did you check the score? *pulls out the music sheets from the drawer***

 **TB: Get ready, sir.**

 ***KKD taps the spot and prepares to compose, the curtains opening to reveal the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, Karin, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Looks like you guys are getting a real challenge, after all. Let's hope this next score will be a strong one.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Another new Tamashii, but it's quite the child. Hopefully, she can provide Karin with the motivation she needs.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Karin: Now, Yoshi-san has to choose between two different elemental forms while facing Kujitora. Will he be able to take on the general this time?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Karin: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _It was Hanabusa Neiji's birthday, and Saburo and Mikoto decided to go out shopping to get him a present. However, the spree got interrupted by an Akuma attack, to which they dealt with until it retreated. The second time around, they were able to defeat him, unlock another new combination, and celebrate Neiji's birthday. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

" **RRAAGH!"** Gnork yelled in frustration as he destroyed a stone pillar in the Akuma Castle.

" **Take it easy, you numbskull. I understand your frustration against the Melodygers, but we all need to remain calm for our next assault,"** D told him, sharpening his sword.

" **But they always win! How are we supposed to accomplish our plans if they keep getting in our way?!"**

" **Well we just gotta find out how to turn the odds in our favor,"** Mokami smiled, their lord and master Ryu Chikara sitting on the throne, pensive and irritated by their streak of losses, " **What do you propose, Ryu-sama?"**

" **...Up to this point, you've all summoned your own personal Akuma of your own. But this time, we shall use the Melodygers' strategy against them. They beat us because of their unity. You shall unite your powers and create an Akuma so strong, that all five of them will be no match!"** Ryu ordered.

" **As you wish, Ryu-sama,"** D bowed before all three generals got in a circle and pulled their guitars out.

" **I shall also add a little bit of my power into the Akuma."**

" **Ryu-sama, this is a first,"** Mokami giggled a bit as Ryu stood up and walked down his throne steps.

With a slamming into his gut, a six armed guitar popped out of his chest and he held the different sides.

" **Omaera, start,"** Ryu said.

The three generals began to perform their solos, rocking out as their ethereal music notes came out of their instruments and combined in the center of their circle. Ryu then played his own guitar, reaching all six of his arms and the center while it sounded very chaotic. His own ethereal musical notes reached the center, the notes being absorbed into a central orb, making it glow.

" **It's working!"** Gnork smirked.

" **It's…"** D gasped.

" **It's ALIVE~!"** Mokami cackled as the orb quickly began to take shape, Ryu smiling evilly in response.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, and Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***Melody-Oh then finished off the kaiju with a slash before posing, the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 12: Super Grand Entrance!**

In Subarashii Records, the five were in the middle of cleaning up their base when the customers weren't around.

"Why's Kami got us cleaning the base down here again?" Jess groaned as she focused on sweeping the floor.

"He said he was going to be out with all the Ongeki Dobutsu for the time being. While he's out, we should take care of the base," Saburo reminded Jess as he was polishing some of the alarm instruments.

"What is he even doing with our mechs?" Kazu questioned, as he dusted off the control console.

"I honestly don't know, something about giving them an upgrade I heard," Mikoto figured, currently polishing the other prized instruments.

"Well I hope that'll help us take on the Akuma. I mean, we're pretty strong together, but we could use all the help we can get," Neiji shrugged, wiping down the podium and stage.

"Any idea on when he'll be back?" Kazu inquired.

"Didn't say. He just said he'll be back when the time's right or something."

"I hope he'll be back soon," Jess nodded, still sweeping up the floor.

However, before either of them could finish, the alarm instruments went crazy, sending those polishing them flying and causing Saburo to tumble and fall backwards.

"Ouch! Must be serious if they're going off like that," Saburo commented, rubbing his back.

"But we can't leave the base, we're not done," Neiji responded.

"Regardless, we can't let any monsters roaming free to attack. Let's go, we'll be back to finish our chores in no time," Mikoto assured, the others following her.

* * *

The five quickly made it to an open area of town, not finding anything at first.

"Wasn't there an Akuma over here?" Jess asked, the group looking around a bit confused.

"Where is it?" Mikoto wondered before they suddenly got hit by a few blasts, knocking them down to the ground.

The Akuma in question looked like some sort of chimera with a lion, eagle, crocodile, and anaconda merged into it combined with a trumpet, a taiko drum, a bass, and an oboe.

"What's this hodgepodge?" Jess gawked, clearly disgusted by the Akuma's appearance.

" **Allow me to introduce it,"** they all heard a voice called out as D dropped down next to the beast.

"D!" Mikoto shouted, angry at his presence as they got up.

" **This collection of animals and instruments is known as Chimejyu! He was made by the combined powers of myself, Mokami, Gnork, and even Ryu Chikara himself!"**

"Wait, WHAT?! Ryu put some of his power into this Akuma?!" Neiji gawked, suddenly nervous about the monster.

" **Yes, he has. Chimejyu, get them,"** D confirmed, the Akuma roaring loudly as a clamor of notes rang out from its instruments, the Melodygers covering their ears from the noise.

"OUCH! Is that how our weapons sound to them?!" Kazu asked.

"We need to change now! It will protect us from the noise!" Mikoto shouted, pulling out her tuner along with the others and plugging it into their changers.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted, quickly changing into their Melodyger outfits and charging at Chimejyu.

The five all rushed in and attacked Chimejyu one at a time, but none of them affected the powered up Akuma. In fact, it seemed to absorb the attacks with ease before launching out their own attacks back at them, only these versions were harder. The Melodygers were then forced dodge out of the way, all the attacks making craters in the ground.

"WHOA! That was too close!" Blue responded, panting a bit as Chimejyu rushed at them again.

Red, Pink, and Yellow rushed in, quickly followed by Green, all of them making an attempt to physically beat down Chimejyu, who managed to block all their attacks before throwing some punches of his own. It then sent out a sonic pulse from its trumpet, knocking Blue through a glass window.

"Ouch… that hurt," Blue winced.

"I got this," Yellow assured, using his Rocker Axe and swung it at Chimejyu.

With loud roars, Yellow swung his axe hard enough to make Chimejyu flinch, and the more he swung, the more the axe seemed to glow before he delivered a final downward slash. However, the Akuma caught the axe and began to struggle in holding back the blade. Chimejyu roared out before he managed to lift Yellow Melody up while he was still holding onto the axe and throw him all the way to a nearby car.

"Saburo!" Green shouted in shock before he pulled out his Beat Sticks, "Mikoto-san, let's go together!"

"Hai!" she nodded, rushing in with him and her Flute Slasher, but D jumped right in her way.

" **Omae no aite wa ore da! (Your opponent is me!)"** D shouted, throwing a slash over at Red Melody, but she managed to block it.

This left Green to run in by himself to fight Chimejyu, swinging his sticks left and right, but it still didn't seem to affect the Akuma. In fact, each swing seemed to make him hit the Taiko Drum of Chimejyu, causing the sounds of banging to disorient Green. This left him wide open to attack as the Akuma slashed at Green, knocking him onto Yellow.

"Neiji!" Red gasped, her and D struggling against each other, but it was clear that D was winning as he slashed at the leader, knocking her down.

" **...Is that really the best you can do?"** D scoffed as he held his blade to her neck, " **You are pathetic, Takimoto."**

"Shut up… I beat you before…" Red grunted, struggling to stay on her knees.

" **Well this time you won't be so lucky. Chimejyu… finish her. She's not even worth being finished by me."**

Chimejyu chuckled before walking up to Red, the Melodyger not having much strength to get up much less defend herself. The Akuma kept beating her up, pounding her into the ground with the other downed Melodygers watching.

"Mi-Mikoto… -san," Green grunted in pain, trying to move but couldn't.

"Get… away from her…" Blue growled, being the least injured as he had his Saxzooka in hand and fired, but D turned and blocked the blast.

" **Oh don't worry… you four will be next,"** D assured, Chimejyu still beating on Red unitl she screamed so loudly in pain from a blow to her gut that her transformation dropped and she fell on her knees again, " **You think that the Akuma wouldn't get stronger? Ha! This creation is designed to destroy all of you! Your unity has always been your greatest strength, and I admire that! But it can be easily broken by a greater power!"**

The Melodygers all looked worried and shocked at Mikoto's current state as it looked like Chimejyu was about to deliver the final blow.

"Miko-chan!" Pink shouted.

"Mikoto!" Yellow called out.

"Mikoto-san!" Green and Blue screamed in unison, when suddenly Chimejyu frozen in its place, the Akuma growling in frustration trying to attack Mikoto.

"...Huh…?" Mikoto gawked, looking up to see Kami of all people, and his entire body was glowing gold at that moment.

" **...Omae…"** D gasped, completely surprised.

"...That's far enough, D," Kami scowled, holding Chimejyu in his place, "I will not allow you to do this to my employees anymore."

" **You don't know what you're dealing with here, old man. It doesn't matter how strong your warriors get, the Akuma will emerge victorious!"**

"Hmph, not while my Melodygers are still breathing," Kami scoffed, the Melodygers bodies glowing gold as well until they disappeared.

" **...We'll meet again… Ongeku no Kami…"** D warned, Chimejyu roaring at the sky, enraged that it couldn't properly finish the job.

* * *

Back at the base, the five were being healed up by Kami and his fellow instruments, the golden glow healing all of them as they looked pretty upset at their loss, but none more than Mikoto.

"You dudes okay?" Kami asked, clearly concerned for their safety.

"We're fine… but we feel like crap…" Saburo groaned in pain.

"Ite… that Akuma is crazy strong," Jess winced, stretching her shoulder in an attempt to make it a little better.

"It's a good thing you showed up, Kami. If you didn't help us when you did, we would've been dead for sure," Kazu admitted.

"Don't say that, Kazu-san. Mikoto-san is still really upset about the fact that she got hurt the most," Neiji nearly snapped, the group looking at Mikoto sitting away from the group, looking very nervous and sad.

Mikoto glanced at her team, tears streaming down her cheeks before she turned away, not wanting to discuss it.

"...Mikoto-san?" Neiji started, Mikoto standing up and walking out of the base, "Mikoto-san, I…"

"You all are not the ones at fault here…" Mikoto informed, leaving the base.

"...That could've gone better," Kazu replied.

"She thinks it's her fault," Saburo realized, the others feeling sorry for their leader.

* * *

Later, Mikoto arrived back home, her grandmother Yukiko cooking up something for lunch.

"Oh, Mikoto. I was wondering when you'd be back. I'm cooking up your favorite, sushi," Yukiko smiled as Mikoto took her shoes off and sat on the couch.

"That's great…" Mikoto muttered, unenthusiastically.

"...Is something wrong?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"It's not healthy to bottle up your emotions and keeping your problems to yourself," Yukiko pointed out, Mikoto simply rubbing her face with her hands.

"...I almost died against an Akuma today," Mikoto informed, feeling very depressed.

"Oh my… how bad was it?"

"Very. This one's really strong; pounded me into the ground like nothing and threw my teammates around with ease. As if that wasn't bad enough, D was kicking my ass too," Mikoto groaned, getting pretty frustrated with her loss while tears were forming in her eyes, "I don't know if I'm strong enough for such odds."

"Mikoto, dear… listen, there are moments where a musician fa-."

"Obaa-chan, not now. I'm not up for another music metaphor."

"Let me finish, Mikoto," Yukiko told her, making Mikoto sigh in response before motioning her grandma to continue, "There are moments where a musician falls from grace, but they must learn to cope with their losses and mistakes, so that they can rise again and make a comeback. Otherwise, they'd be in the same slump for the rest of their days."

"...Nice. Really nice," Mikoto mumbled, rather sarcastically.

"Mikoto, I don't think you're really seeing the point I'm trying to make."

"Do I, now? Maybe I'm still stricken with the fact that I almost got killed today!"

"Do you not see that I'm doing my best to make you feel better?" Yukiko responded, finding herself rather annoyed with Mikoto's behavior.

"Do _you_ not see that I'm still recovering from a NEAR-DEATH EXPERIENCE!? If Kami didn't save me, I'd be meeting my mom and dad in the afterlife!"

"Mikoto, I understand your fear. Believe me, I do, but there is no reason for you to be so hostile! I won't coat this piece of advice with a metaphor: don't be afraid to accept help when you need it."

"My friends helped me, and they got their asses kicked. I don't know if I can get stronger with them, I don't even know if I can handle this as we are right now!"

"That's not what I meant, Mikoto. Of course you need your teammates there as physical support. What I'm talking about is emotional support. Is that why you came to me?"

"Well… I… I came back home… because I wanted some alone time so that I can think about how my team and I can win," Mikoto sighed.

"Your friends are your teammates, Mikoto. You can't just turn your back on them, especially at a time when they are really concerned about you," Yukiko pointed out, making Mikoto look down in disappointment, "Go back to them. You fight those monsters with them, so they should be able get you out of this slump."

"...You're right… I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Yukiko replied before hugging her granddaughter, Mikoto still tearing up even though she ran out.

"...Why did I blame myself and act this way?" Mikoto muttered as she was near set to cry, Yukiko saying nothing as she stroked her granddaughter's hair, calming her down.

* * *

Back at the base, the other Melodygers were all healed up but still not 100%.

"So, what were you doing with the Dobutsu, Kami?" Neiji asked curiously as Kami was tidying up.

"That, Neiji-kun, is a surprise," he smiled.

"Geez, really? I wish that we would know already," Saburo groaned.

"Trust me, when it happens, you will love the results. The Dobutsu think you'll love it too."

"Okay," Jess nodded before they looked and saw Mikoto had returned to the base.

"Mikoto-san… are you okay?" Neiji asked out of concern.

"Don't worry, Neiji. I'm okay now," Mikoto assured as she looked at her team and Kami, "Min'na… I'm sorry. *bows* I blamed myself for the loss and was trying to cope on my own. I was needlessly hostile at Obaa-chan and I walked away from you when I shouldn't. I promise I won't act that way again."

"You don't need to say sorry. We knew that you were taking it hard, we all were having difficulty taking this defeat," Kazu noted.

"Regardless, we now know that the more Akuma we face, the stronger they will get. That means we have to get stronger together," Saburo pointed out.

"We can't get stronger without you, though," Neiji told Mikoto as she looked at her teammates and smiled.

"Min'na… arigatou!" Mikoto smiled, Kami clapping his hands at the scene.

" _Beautiful_! That alone was just great!" he smiled, "Mikoto-kun, you have risen from your slump!"

"All musicians need to make a comeback, right?"

"Yes… that's true."

Suddenly, the instrument alarms start ringing like crazy again, putting the group on edge before Kami stopped the instruments.

"You dudes and dudettes know what you have to do, right? I'll put the final touches on the Dobutsu while you show that amalgamized abomination who's who. Now go, go, go!" Kami shouted, the Melodygers quickly nodding before running out.

* * *

Outside, D was sitting above a set of steps as Chimejyu looked really pumped for battle, the Akuma roaring with pride before the five Melodygers made it.

" **Ah, so you finally made it,"** D smiled, jumping next to Chimejyu and prepared his blade, " **Will you actually be a challenge, Takimoto?"**

"Well, I'm certainly not going to take a loss too hard. Especially not from a strong force like your Akuma," Mikoto pointed out, plugging her tuner in her Changer.

"It doesn't matter how strong the Akuma get," Kazu started.

"We will get stronger with every battle as well," Neiji assured.

"And that's not a threat; it's a promise!" Saburo added.

"Because that is what the Melodygers do!" Jess shouted, D laughing at their earnestness.

" **Yes, excellent! This is how I want you all to be!"** he smirked, " **It is how I will remember all of you best when I cut you all down!"**

"You could never beat me, D. Let's see how you and your crazed Akuma does fighting all of us together! Min'na, time to change!" Mikoto declared as they all plugged in their tuners.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted, transforming in an instant.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all five of them shouted.

"Musical Sentai…" Red started before they all started posing.

"Melodyger!" the five declared, a multicolored explosion appearing behind them.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Red exclaimed, charging at the fight.

" **This fight will be glorious! Ike, Chimejyu!"** D shouted, his Akuma roaring before they both rushed in the battle.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The Melodygers scattered, with Blue, Yellow, and Pink fighting D while Red and Green were fighting Chimejyu. D growled as he was being prevented from getting to his true battle with Red, but managed to block the attacks of the other three until Blue's Saxozooka blasted him right in the chest. Yellow then rushed up with his Rocker Axe, slashing at D before Pink jumped over Yellow and gave D a downward slash.

Over with Red and Green, the two were easily attacking Chimejyu, Green avoiding the Taiko drum and hitting the Akuma continuously in the gut. The Akuma growled in frustration before blasting sonic waves from his trumpets.

"Mikoto-san!" Green called out, Red managing to duck underneath the sonic blasts before playing her Flute Slasher to counter the blasts and dissipate them.

She then ran up to Chimejyu and slashed it right in the chest, destroying the Taiko drum part and making it scream in pain. Red kept slashing at it before Green joined in, hitting the weak spots before they delivered one final hit together, knocking it on its back.

"If we put our minds to the victory, it's sure to be accomplished! Right, Mikoto-san?" Green smirked as Red smiled under her helmet and nodded.

It wasn't long before D got sent flying back by the other three, crashing into Chimejyu before the others joined the two.

"Alright, let's finish them both!" Yellow shouted as they prepared their instruments, only to hear some sort of ringtone coming from their Changers.

"A re?" Green muttered in shock, confused before they answered.

 _-Kimi-tachi, I called to let you know the first of two things! One, you can combine both sets of your weapons to deliver the finishing blow. Just play a tune that I've sent to you and your regular weapons will combine into an ultimate super weapon!-_ they heard Kami instruct the five, who looked at their weapons.

"Let's give it a try," Blue nodded.

"Min'na, let's play," Red called out, the others nodding before they started playing their instrument weapons.

With the sounds playing, the weapons began to glow their individual color before they stopped, tossing them into the air, and they began to combine. The Saxozooka remained stationary with the trigger folding in as the Keytar Cleaver attached to the bottom, the handle turning into a trigger. The Beat Sticks then attached, one on each side, as the Rocker Axe's blade folded up and it attached on top, the blade almost forming a scope as the Flute Slasher opened up from the bottom and attached to the Keytar Cleaver, the front of the blade now folding up in front of Saxozooka, forming a bigger barrel.

" _Ready_! Melody Buster!" the five shouted, each holding onto a different part of the blaster to aim, with Red being in the center and on the trigger.

" _Charge_!" Red started, the energy charging inside the barrel as the two stood there in shock.

"Kyoku Gakcho (Extreme Movement)... Melody Finish!" the five shouted, Red pulling the trigger, causing a huge blast of energy to be fired.

D luckily jumped out of the way, but Chimejyu wasn't so lucky as the blast collided with him, causing him to explode on impact.

"...Yatta!" Red cheered, heaving the buster on her shoulder, the other four fiving her.

" **Congratulations, Melodygers… this victory is yours,"** D applauded, " **But rest assured, our master will have his day, and when it comes, you will all perish."**

After that, D pulled his guitar out and started playing a wild solo, causing Chimejyu's remains to grow and reform into the powerful Akuma, now giant size.

"Ongeki Dobutsu, Joshou!" the five shouted, playing their instrument weapons to call on them and the Dobutsu quickly arrived before they jumped in the cockpits.

The Akuma roared as it fired its sonic waves from the trumpets again, the blasts slowing the Dobutsu to a stop and shaking the cockpits within.

"He seems even more powerful as a kaiju," Blue noted when the team got another call, "Moshi moshi?"

 _-Here's number two of what I wanted to tell you! Call on the Busou Dobutsu,-_ Kami instructed, making the five shrug before the four, bar Red, called on their Dobutsu.

This made Pop Shachi, Blues Hyou, Country Osuushi, and Folk Saru dash over, all attacking Chimejyu in all directions, knocking it down.

"Now what, Kami?" Red asked.

 _-This is the moment I've been building up to for that surprise! You can take all the Dobutsu, and combine them together!-_ Kami informed.

"Honto desu ka!?" Green gawked.

"Ca-Can we even do that?" Pink asked.

 _-Yes, you can. That's the surprise! That's the reason I took the Dobutsu out with me for the upgrades! Now go, Melodygers! Conduct a symphony of victory!-_ Kami declared.

"Got it. Min'na, let's do it!" Red shouted, the others nodding as all of the Dobutsu jumped in the air.

"Chou (Super) Musical Gattai!" the five called out in unison.

With that, the nine mecha roared before beginning to mold. Classical Taka, Jazz Tora, Gorilla Drummer, Rock Sai, and Synth Iruka formed Melody-Oh as usual. Then, Pop Shachi and Blues Hyou flew next to each other before they shifted into their arm modes but opened up new slots to attach to Synth Iruka and Jazz Tora respectively. Country Osuushi then unfolded into what looked like two boots while Folk Saru unfolded into what appeared to be a new chestplate before they attached to their respective parts. Then a new helmet appeared out from Country Osuushi, resembling bull horns, and attached to Melody-Oh's headpiece. After all that, the Melodygers appeared in their combined cockpit, all in position and ready to fight.

"Super Melody-Oh! On Stage!" the five shouted in unison as the newly formed mecha stood tall, pulling out a sort of spear with the sword attached to it.

Chimejyu roared in frustration as it charged towards Super Melody-Oh to attack it. Each attack seemed to not do anything except launch off sparks from the mecha's body. Super Melody-Oh then aimed its wrist blaster at the Akuma's gut and fired point blank at it, making Chimejyu roar in pain as he was sent rolling on his back. The mecha then walked towards the Akuma and used its spear to slash at it multiple times, but the slashes did nothing before the mecha spun around and gave it a harder slash, knocking the kaijin to the ground.

"Finish time!" Red declared as Super Melody-Oh charged up its spear and started running.

"Super Melody-Oh! Chou Atsuki (Super Fiery) Thrust!" the five shouted in unison as the mecha rushed in and pushed the spear forward.

The spear pierced the Akuma through to the other side, Chimejyu roaring in pain before he fell down and exploded on impact.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the five declared, all giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Back at the studio, the five were all celebrating their victory in the break room.

"That was so cool, the way we combined all those Dobutsu," Kazu smirked as he high fived his teammates.

"We got like this cool new spear and wrist blaster, it was so awesome," Saburo smiled, really excited that their plan worked.

"I'm just glad we managed to win this round," Mikoto sighed with relief as she took a sip of soda.

"Well let's not relax too long, min'na-san. Our shift is about to start soon," Kami pointed out, making the group nod in response before they got up, "Regardless, great job."

"Thank you."

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Mikoto: I'll be more than a challenge for you, Akuma!

Neiji: What in the…?!

?: **Yatta!**

Mikoto: Nani?! I-I'm an Akuma!?

Kazu: Uh… wha?

 **Score 13: Hero Swap**

* * *

 **KKD: Well, that was crazy stuff.**

 **TB: So many things having been introduced.**

 **KKD: Yea, there were.**

 **TB: First up the weapon combination, standard of Sentai, and the introduction of Super Melody-Oh.**

 **KKD: The combined mecha, another Sentai standard for some time.**

 **TB: So what was your favorite part?**

 **KKD: When Mikoto came back to the team, her grandma giving her advice not in the form of a music metaphor, and the new introductions.**

 **TB: I liked those moments as well.**

 **KKD: But what was your favorite?**

 **TB: The new weapon and Super Melody-Oh in action. It's always awesome to see a new mecha.**

 **KKD: True. True.**

 **TB: Right. So now we can move forward. Until the next one, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	13. Score 13: Hero Swap

**TB: *walks in fixing his clothes* Okay, here we are.**

 **KKD: *walks in, a bit drenched… or rather completely soaked as he's straining his shirt* Man… stupid rain...**

 **TB: Rainy where you're from?**

 **KKD: Yea. It was pouring. *finished straining his shirt* And I just finished my workout, too.**

 **TB: Okay. While you're drying yourself off, I'll allow us to set up the next Super Hero Time chapters. First is Melodyger, today's chapter being based off that Go-Onger episode.**

 **KKD: Right. *grabs a towel to dry his hair.***

 **TB: You got the Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: I think they got drenched on my way here. *pulls a black sheet from his jacket***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto is an Akuma and the Akuma is Mikoto!? What the heck's happening?!**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: One more Tamashii to find, and… she's already at another dorm? How are you going to convince her?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Mako: There's a new guy on the block, and he's a marine! I don't know if this is good or bad.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Karin: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Our heroes fought a very powerful Akuma made by the combined efforts of all the generals and Ryu Chikara. It was a difficult fight, but they were soon saved by Kami and were given new motivation to go back into the fight. They managed to defeat the Akuma, but it was even stronger kaiju sized. So, Kami revealed a new secret he'd been working on with the Dobutsu, combining all of them to form Super Melody-Oh! And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

Over at the store, the four Melodygers were busy cleaning the shelves of discs and records when one of them started noticing something.

"Huh? Where's Mikoto-san?" Neiji wondered aloud.

"Kami told me she took a sick day off today," Saburo informed, "A cold or something."

"I hope she's okay," Jess sighed.

* * *

Mikoto sighed as she laid in bed before sneezing, her face a bit pale and her nose bright red.

"Kuso," she groaned, sniffling as her grandma walked through her door.

"Poor baby. Don't you worry, Obaa-chan is right here to help you get better," Yukiko smiled as she brought a bowl of soup for Mikoto.

"*sniff* Please don't talk to me like that, Obaa-chan. I'm not six."

"Someone seems cranky today."

"...Sorry… I was supposed to work today. I was probably gonna get a bonus from Kami," Mikoto responded.

"I'm sure he'll understand. But for now, you shouldn't overexert yourself. Rest up and you'll get better," Yukiko told her granddaughter.

"So yo. Arigatou, Obaa-cha-, ah, ah… ACHOO!" Mikoto sneezed, some snot falling from her nose in response, "Ugh. How did I even get like this in the first place? *grabs a tissue to wipe her nose*"

"Soup's right over there."

"Right."

With that, Yukiko walked out the room and left Mikoto to rest, the latter sneezing again, her eyes beginning to water this time.

"I hate being sick," Mikoto groaned to herself before hearing some people screaming out her bedroom window, "Huh?" She sat up to take a look out the window and saw multiple people running away in fear. "So it's an Akuma attack. Mmm, I don't care if I'm sick, I have to go out there!"

With that said, she got up, put her jacket and shoes on, and then rushed to the window, leaping out and landing perfectly on the ground. She went to the street and saw what appeared to be a combination of a rabbit and a Gretsch Tennessean electric guitar.

"Akuma! Stop right there!" Mikoto shouted with a bit of a raspy voice, getting the Akuma's attention before setting up her tuner, "Melody Change!"

With that, she turned into Red Melody, posing to fight while the Akuma hopped to get herself ready.

" **Ah, a Melodyger has come to play. Well, be grateful for facing Grettusagi,"** the Akuma smirked, cracking her knuckles before noticing something, " **Wait, you're alone? Where are the others?"**

"I should be more than enough for you. Besides, I cannot ignore yo-, ah, achoo! Achoo!" Red tried to say, only to sneeze due to her cold, the female Akuma almost face planting herself on the floor.

" **Wait, you got a cold!? *starts laughing* I can't believe you're trying to fight me while under the weather! *laughs louder* Killing you will be easy!"**

"Don't be so sure about that," Red warned, pulling out her Flute Slasher and ran in, but seemed to falter a bit due to her cold sapping her strength.

Grettusagi ran to Red with her own blade and dodged the Flute Slasher before slashing at her multiple times and knocking her back. Red tried getting back up, but she sneezed yet again.

"Oh, it's in my helmet, it's in my helmet! Ew, ew, ew, ew~," Red responded in disgust, making Grettusagi laugh again.

" **You should've waited for your friends and not tried to act all tough in such a terrible condition,"** she taunted.

* * *

"Bad news, dudes! Not only is there an Akuma out there, but Mikoto-kun is fighting it!" Kami called out, making the four turn on edge.

"Nani?!" they all gawked.

"Mikoto-san could get hurt!" Neiji gasped in worry.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's hurry!" Saburo stated, the others nodding before quickly running out.

* * *

Back with Red, she was still struggling to even land a hit on the Akuma, who was bouncing around and slashing at her. Red sneezed again, snot hitting the inside of her helmet again, and her sweat fogging up her vision.

"Ugh, this damn cold. I gotta finish this quickly," Red groaned, running up Grettusagi and grabbing her, "Let's see you hop away now!"

" **Kora, hanashinasai (Hey, let go)!"** Grettusagi snapped, trying to get the Melodyger off her, even trying to use her sword, but it wasn't working.

"Ima ni supedo raki wa (Now you're open)!" Mikoto shouted before letting go and using her Flute Slasher, which started glowing, to give her a hard energy slash.

She did just that, but it hit the strings on Grettusagi's chest, unleashing a burst of energy above them that she didn't notice at first.

"Ha, even with the flu, I still beat yo-," Red smirked before she heard a noise and looked up, seeing the resulting wave coming down, "Wh-What is that!?"

The energy hit the space between them, making them scream in pain.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head, and Melody-Oh Folk hammering down on the ground with its hammer arm***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then get a look at Super Melody-Oh standing proudly as it managed to attack with its new sword spear, before the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 13: Hero Swap**

The four Melodygers arrived at where the battle took place, but the two were nowhere to be seen.

"This is where Kami said the fight was, but where are they?" Kazu wondered as they looked around.

"Mikoto-san!" Neiji called out, trying to find her.

"Look, over there!" Jess shouted, pointing to a downed Mikoto, arms splayed out on the ground.

"Mikoto!" Saburo gasped.

"Mikoto-san!" Neiji and Kazu called out, all of them running over to check on their leader.

"Miko-chan, daijoubu?" Jess responded, trying to shake her awake a little.

"Mikoto-san, please wake up!" Neiji pleaded, Mikoto groaning a bit.

* * *

"Oh… my head… that was quite the fall," Mikoto groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around to find she wasn't in the city but in what appeared to be some form of castle dungeon, "Eh? Wh… Where am I-, ah, ah, ah… achoo!"

She used her arm to cover up her sneeze this time, but she saw her arm was much different from before.

"Eh!?" Mikoto gawked before turning to look for a mirror or any reflective surface, and she soon found one on a nearby window. She looked to see a very familiar figure that wasn't her own, "Agh! What is this?! I-I'm an Akuma!?"

" **Grettusagi,"** she suddenly heard a voice call before turning to see Mokami approach her and get knocked down by one of her fighting sticks, " **Have you lost your mind!? You shouldn't have hit yourself with your own attacks!"**

' _Mokami!'_

" **ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"**

" **Leave her be, Mokami,"** they heard another voice call out to her, revealing D walking over.

' _D!'_ Mikoto gasped in her mind, finding it hard to believe that the two Akuma generals were in her presence.

" **She's no doubt still attempting to recover after that bout with Red Melody, despite the Melodyger being sick. Even when ill, she can still fight."**

" **Of course you'd appreciate that, but she got hit by her own energy blast!"** Mokami snapped.

As the two were arguing, Mikoto in Grettusagi's body was looking very confused.

' _Have I lost my mind or something? Wait…'_ Mikoto gawked before thinking back to the fight with Grettusagi, ' _That energy blast… it must've made us switch bodies somehow… oh my God this is bad!'_

* * *

The four Melodygers carried Mikoto's unconscious body into her room so her grandma wouldn't know she went out and worry. They then left so that they can let her rest, unbeknownst to what happened to their leader. As they left the house entirely, 'Mikoto' opened her eyes and looked around before laughing a little to herself.

" **Yatta. I could use this surprise to my advantage,"** 'Mikoto' whispered, revealing it to be Grettusagi in Mikoto's body, " **I can infiltrate the Melodygers from within and destroy them from the inside! Saikou no chance yo (It's the greatest chance ever)!"**

Grettusagi was just reveling in her idea before she got up and started bizarrely crawling on the floor. She tried to reach the door when suddenly, it opened to reveal Yukiko.

"Oh my, you should really sleep, Mikoto," she noted, Grettusagi acting very surprised for a moment, "What are you doing?"

" **Oh, uh, no-nothing, um…"** Grettusagi stuttered, not sure what to do before she faked a sneeze while covering her nose, "I, um, I fell out of bed. That's it."

"Oh… sorry, dear."

With the Akuma perfectly mimicking Mikoto's voice, it seemed to have fooled Yukiko as she helped her up and put her back into bed.

"Poor dear, just keep resting and you'll be up and running soon," Yukiko assured.

"Hai~," Grettusagi nodded, snuggling up under the blanket as Yukiko walked away, " ***leans up before putting pointing inside her mouth* Blegh! I can't believe I have to mimic her and everything! I'll just get out through the window."**

With that, she slid the window open before hopping out and running out to find Subarashii Records.

* * *

At the Akuma Castle, Mikoto was pacing around where she figured the grunts were supposed to be before she figured something out.

' _Hold on. If I'm in an Akuma's body. This could be a great opportunity!'_ she thought to herself, ' _But I can't be too risky… I should weigh my options first… hmm…'_

" **Grettusagi. What are you doing?"** he heard D ask her before she turned around.

Mikoto panicked before clearing her throat.

"You see, I was feeling unwell, D-sama. So I was wondering how I could best the Melodygers in battle. I'm, uh, exercising my brain," Mikoto tried to lie, not even hiding her voice, which D wouldn't seem to notice.

" **You won't need to worry about that, my fellow Akuma. I shall accompany you into battle,"** D assured as he sheathed his sword, " **This time, you'll be able to crush the Melodygers in one swoop. But leave Takimoto to me, for I want to make sure that our battle is greater than the last."**

"H-Hai. Wakarimashita."

With that, Mikoto and D walked side by side away as the general prepared himself.

' _When he least expects it out there, that's when I'll strike,'_ Mikoto smirked in her head as the two walked out the castle.

* * *

Back at Subarashii Records, the four Melodygers were in the midst of a wave of customers.

"You think we should visit Mikoto-san?" Kazu checked to make sure.

"I understand your concern, but we should probably let her get some alone time," Saburo figured, the four nodding as the wave started to die down a bit.

"Still, we should show her that we're concerned and hope she gets better," Neiji pointed out to Saburo.

"You go ahead and do that if you want to, bro. Make sure you ask Kami on your way out."

"I'm going with you too, Neiji-kun," Jess agreed, but as the two were about to go ask Kami, they notice a familiar sight.

"Eh? Mikoto-san?" Neiji gawked, surprised to see her, but unknowing that it was Grettusagi.

Neiji and Jess run out, happy to see their friend, but Gettusagi looked very surprised and a bit confused.

"Eh?" Grettusagi wondered in confusion, mimicking Mikoto's voice again.

"What happened? I thought you were sick," Neiji gawked, checking Mikoto's body to make sure she was okay.

"Oh, um… I…" she answered before thinking, **' _Crap! I forgot about the illness…'_**

"Did you get better rather quickly?" Jess asked, giving Grettusagi an idea.

"So! So! That's it!"

"Ok… shouldn't we let Yukiko-san know about this?" Neiji asked, Jess nodding as she got her cell phone out.

"Iya, iya, iya, there's no need for that. Um… I already told her I was feeling better," Grettusagi responded a bit suddenly.

"Oh, okay," Jess nodded, putting her phone away.

' _ **Yes! Now I can enter where their base is!'**_ Grettusagi thought as a smirk grew on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, D stood on a nearby rooftop, looking out over the city as Mikoto looked a little confused about what he was gonna ask her to do.

" **Grettusagi, now you shall demonstrate your power. You shall strum your bodily strings, and unleash a huge torrent of energy to cause impressive destruction,"** D smirked as Mikoto looked very surprised, but also very upset.

' _I-I can't do that! Well I… I should be careful not to give myself away,'_ Mikoto thought to herself, wondering how to approach this.

" **Stall no further and proceed! Show Ryu-sama that you care for his arrival!"**

Mikoto thought about her options carefully, trying not to make D find out before her resolution came through.

"Yosh!" she nodded, stepping to the edge of the building and starting to strum her strings on her chest, "Here I go!"

As she played, the energy built up above her in the form of sphere of compressed air.

* * *

At the music store, the Melodygers walked in, getting back to work, bar Grettusagi, who just looked wide eyed and dumbfounded.

' _ **Wh… Where's the base…? It's gotta be someplace… but… it's just a lowly music store!'**_ Grettusagi gawked mentally as she looked around the room, eye twitching a bit.

Grettusagi still stared in utter disbelief and shock before she walked out, the others noticing this.

"Eh? Mikoto?" Saburo wondered, confused by why she left.

' _ **GAH~! I failed to find the base! This is just stupidly embarrassing! I am Grettusagi, one of the best Akuma no Metal ever! I should be able to find the base! But it's a stupid music store!'**_ Grettusagi roared in her head as she slammed her head into a wall several times, ' _ **D-sama will never be able to let me live this down!'**_

* * *

Back with Mikoto, she kept building the energy up before letting off one more strum to send it flying in the air. The sphere then came right back down, surprising D as he and Mikoto moved out of the way, causing the rooftop to have a crater.

" **Nandatte?!"** D gawked, in utter disbelief that the sphere almost got him.

' _I almost hit him! That was so close to hitting him!'_ Mikoto thought to herself, frustrated that she missed.

" **Why did you drop it on me like that, you buffon!? Just who are you exactly?! You're not Grettusagi, are you?!"**

' _Oh no, he's finding out!'_

D pointed his sword to her throat, making Mikoto almost gulp as he was set to slash, but she got up and grappled with him. D threw her off before unleashing an energy slash, which knocked her off the rooftop and onto the street. This did not go unnoticed, however, as Grettusagi happened to hear the nearby commotion.

" **A-ARA?!"** she gawked as Mikoto struggled to get up.

"A-Anata! Grettusagi?!" Mikoto gawked.

" **Red Melody!?"**

"G-... Give me back my body!"

" **As if I would! I was this close to looking for your base, but it's a stupid music shop!"**

"That music shop is a great place! You will not talk badly abou-!"

" **Nanda kore wa?"** D gawked, walking to where the two were.

"Oh! D-sama! Uh, Red Melody desu! Hurry and defeat her, please!" Mikoto responded, quickly trying to see if this advantage would prove well.

" **Iya, iya, iya! Don't listen to her, D-sama!"** Grettusagi defended, running next to Mikoto, " **She's an imposter pretending to be me! Red Melody desu!"**

"No, no! I'm the real Grettusagi!"

" **No, it's me!"**

As they argued, D just looked on at the two, confused at first.

" **I see now. They switched minds,"** D figured out, amused by this before he noticed the other four Melodygers coming in, already in their suits.

"Akuma, stop right there!" Blue shouted, aiming his Saxozooka.

" **Melodygers!"** Grettusagi shouted.

"Mikoto-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Green asked, Grettusagi quickly nodding.

"No! No! She's not me!" Mikoto responded frantically.

"Kakugo shiro, Akuma!" Yellow snapped, preparing to fight.

"We'll beat you down like the rest!" Pink shouted, Grettusagi actually motioning them to beat Mikoto up, not knowing that they switched.

"Listen to me! I'm not the Akuma! I swear!" Mikoto shouted, frantically trying to convince her friends.

" **This is… interesting…"** D admitted, smirking as an idea came to his head.

Suddenly, he grabbed Grettusagi and backed up really fast, surprising the Melodygers and Mikoto.

"Eh?!" they all gawked.

" **Listen, Melodygers! If you wish to save Takimoto, you must face Grettusagi in battle! Entertain me!"** D responded, his Akuma trying to say something only for her to get a little bonk on the head, " **You be quiet. It's all part of my plan."**

" **Well, if you say so,"** Grettusagi shrugged, still confused before the Melodygers got themselves ready.

' _I-I'm being forced to fight my friends!? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!'_ Mikoto panicked in her mind, ' _This is the worst then the cold!'_

"Hey, guys! Please, no! I'm not the Akuma!" she shouted out loud, but the others charged anyway.

"Like that'll make us believe!" Blue scoffed, about to rush in when…

"Guys, wait, wait. Don't go any further! Something doesn't seem right," Green pointed out.

"B-But D's got our friend!" Jess shouted, reminding Green about the situation.

"Let Neiji handle this," Yellow suggested as Green nodded, stepping forward at the frightened Mikoto.

"You say you're not an Akuma…?" Green checked with Mikoto.

"SO YO! I-I don't wanna fight you guys!" Mikoto confirmed, her voice cracking a little.

" **It doesn't seem to be working. I need to make sure they are fooled. Fool them,"** D ordered, pushing Grettusagi over next to Mikoto.

"D-Don't let this imposter fool you! She's mimicking me!" she shouted, mimicking Mikoto's voice perfectly again.

"No! _She's_ mimicking _me_!" Mikoto insisted.

"Oh, I see, they switched minds," Yellow realized.

"Wait, what?" Blue gawked.

"But they both claim to be Miko-chan! So who's the real one?"

"I am!" Mikoto shouted.

"No, I am!" Grettusagi insisted.

"No, I a-, achoo!" Mikoto suddenly sneezed.

"Wait, Mikoto-san, you still have the cold?" Green asked.

"*sniff* Yea, I do. Sorry about that."

"That's her!"

" **What?"** Grettusagi gawked before Blue and Yellow ran over to the Akuma in Mikoto's body and restrained her by the arms.

"Poor Miko-chan, she's gotta deal with being body swapped, AND having a cold," Pink sighed, feeling bad for her friend.

"Sumimasen, Mikoto-san. We should've noticed before that you swapped bodies," Green sighed before Mikoto smiled a bit and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I'll never get mad at you guys," Mikoto assured, the other Melodygers smiling in response.

" **Onore, Melodyger-domo!"** D shouted before throwing an energy slash at all of them, including Grettusagi, knocking all of them down.

This left the Akuma at a loss of words as to why her master left her with them.

" **D-sama…"** Grettusagi muttered, hanging her head in sadness before she raised it back up with wide eyes and a wicked smile, " **That's right. I just got a really great idea! I thought of a great idea~!"**

With that, she ran in front of the Melodygers before she took out Mikoto's tuner. She looked a little confused at first as she didn't know what to do at first before she plugged it in the changer on her wrist.

"Wait, she's not going to do that, is she!?" Blue gasped.

"Yamette!" Mikoto shouted.

" **Melody Change!"** Grettusagi declared when she realized how to do it, actually transforming into Red Melody.

"No way!" Green gawked.

"Uso!" Pink gulped nervously as the Akuma in human form posed, the suit looking a bit skinner, with Grettusagi's bunny ears poking out of the helmet.

" **The Devilish Musician, Red Melody!"** Grettusagi shouted, posing in a menacing manner.

"Hey! Don't abuse my body like that!" Mikoto snapped, ready to take her body back.

Grettusagi then jumped in at the group, punching and kicking, the Melodygers dodging her attacks, but the Akuma Melodyger knocked them all down anyway. Just when Mikoto was about to grab her, Grettusagi ran away, laughing all the way.

" **Bheegh!"** she shouted, waving her hands on the side of her head before she attempted to use Red Melody's Flute Slasher.

However, it became clear that the Akuma in Red's body was not at all skilled with the weapon as she kept missing Mikoto.

" **Eh?! Why can't I hit you?"**

"Because you are not me!" Mikoto shouted, giving a hard punch to Grettusagi, knocking her back so much that she ended up seeing stars, "You may be in my body, but without my soul, you are not Red Melody! You're nothing more than a wannabe! My soul may not be in my body, but the real thing is right here! *points to her chest*"

While Grettusagi growled, Mikoto managed to pick up the dropped Flute Slasher and smirked.

"Let me show you how it's done, Akuma body or not!"

Mikoto then rushed in with her sword and swung, managing to hit the Akuma in control of her body, creating sparks that flew from the suit, and knocking her back again.

"Yosh, todome wa yo!" Mikoto proclaimed, but before she was about to, the Melodygers were halted, turning to find their Changers giving off a ringtone, Grettusagi panicking a bit as it was coming from her Changer too.

"Moshi moshi?" Green asked as he answered his Changer.

 _-Before you do anything, I've been watching the battle from the base. While it is very unusual, I know of a way to send Mikoto back into her body,-_ they heard Kami inform them, _-You shall all play a special melody that will call to Mikoto's soul.-_

"What melody can solve that?" Blue responded in confusion.

 _-I shall send it to you.-_

With that, the Melodygers' instruments glowed and the special melody was sounding off.

"So that's how we should play it," Blue realized.

"Yosh, let's return Miko-chan's soul to her body!" Pink declared, the four tuning their instruments before playing the melody, sounding a bit like a pop tune.

Mikoto concentrated as it was being played, turning her gaze to her body and a bright white orb flying out of Grettusagi's body, making it fall to the ground limp.

" _Keep playing! It'll send my soul flying straight at my body!"_ Mikoto exclaimed before flying right at her own body, causing it to convulse with the two clashing souls were fighting over control over Red Melody's body.

Soon, Mikoto's soul was victorious and pushed out a multicolored sphere out of Red's body, making her go to the ground.

"...Did it work?" Yellow asked, as Red's body twitched, losing the bunny ears before standing up while grunting a bit.

"Huh?" Red muttered before she got really excited, "I-I'm back in my body! I got it back!"

"Yay!" Pink cheered as the other Melodygers ran to her and gave her high fives until they noticed the crazy looking sphere enter Grettusagi's body.

" **Eh?"** she muttered as she opened her eyes and got right back up, " **KUSO! I'll defeat you for real this ti-, achoo! Achoo! *sniffs before realizing something* Red Melody… you left the cold in my body!? ACHOO!"**

"Well, what do you know? Thanks to the re-switch, I'm all clear!" Red smiled, flexing her muscles a bit, "Thanks to you swapping the disease out of me, I'm back up to full strength, too. Let's end her, min'na!"

They all nodded before throwing their weapons up to let them combine.

" _Ready_! Melody Buster!" the five shouted, aiming the blaster at the Akuma, who was struggling with her sneezes.

" _Charge_!" Red shouted, the blaster powering up.

"Kyoku Gakcho… Melody Finish!" the five exclaimed, firing off the five-colored blast before it collided with Grettusagi, making her scream and explode.

"Yatta!" Red cheered.

Suddenly, a guitar solo from far away was heard, making the five look up and immediately see Grettusagi growing in size, reviving. However, she still kept sneezing, covering her nose to try and avoid more. While she was doing that, she noticed all the Ongeki Dobutsu coming their way.

"Min'na, super combination!" Red shouted, the others nodding in response.

"Chou Musical Gattai!" the five shouted declared as all their Dobutsu rushed in before combining to form their new mecha like before, "Super Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

" **Kisamara! Achoo!"** Grettusagi sneezed in annoyance before Super Melody-Oh walked into battle.

Super Melody-Oh managed to deflect Grettusagi's blows before kicking her away. The Akuma got back up, but sneezed yet again.

"Let's finish this quickly!" Red ordered, the heroes quickly nodding before stepping back with their spear.

"Super Melody-Oh! Chou Atsuki Thrust!" the five shouted, Super Melody-Oh rushing in and attacking with the blade, causing the Akuma to scream as she was stabbed.

" **I… I've been beaten… DAI SNEEZE~! ACHOO~!"** Grettusagi roared out with her sneeze as she exploded in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Red declared, giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Later, Mikoto walked around a bit, happy to be back in full health again.

"Oh I feel so good now," Mikoto smiled, getting right back to Subarashii Records, "I'm back guys! *sees no one* Huh? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Mikoto-kun. Glad you're feeling better," Kami noted, seeing Mikoto walk in, "Consider today your day off. Everyone else took a sick day today."

"Huh?! Everyone else got the cold!?"

"Yea. Pretty weird, isn't it?"

"Can I visit them?"

"After your predicament, I think all your friends would like your moral support," Kami answered with a smile.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

?: **I challenge any Melodyger who is excellent in a riff-off!**

Saburo: I accept!

Kazu: Saburo is like a pro at this one.

Saburo: What!? I… I lost…?

Mikoto: I have to be the one to do it…?

 **Score 14: Rhythm Battle!**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **The Sentai of Music…**

Red Melody: We are here to bring a score of peace!

 **The Elemental Schoolgirls…**

H-Mako: **We descended from the heavens to send you back to hell!**

 **The Pirate Kamen Rider…**

Buccaneer: I'm about to set to keelhaul all of ya!

 **Will team up…**

Takanari: **I didn't know that there were more heroes out here!**

Satoshi: This is rather unusual.

 **And the threat they face is beyond their imagination…**

Buccaneer: I feel like this is all a big special of some sorts.

Mikoto: What're you talking about?

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: We will not fail this world!

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 **TB: Is it that time already!? O0O**

 **KKD: WHOO! Boy! Another thing supposedly early. Then again, this year's team-up is happening really early for Sentai. I mean, it'll be out at EPISODE 7! ...I think. ...Did I get that right?**

 **TB: Maybe. But just like the Buccaneer Taisen, we're gonna make this one awesome, right?**

 **KKD: Heck yea!**

 **TB: Maybe even better?**

 **KKD: ...Who knows?!**

 **TB: HYPE! HYPE! HYPE!**

 **KKD: HYPE! HYPE! HYPE!**

 **TB: *breathes for a moment* Okay. Let's set aside our anticipation for now.**

 **KKD: Yea. Hold the hype train for now, boys. *literally pushes a train with the words "HYPE! HYPE! HYPE!" on the side***

 **TB: So, this was one heck of a chapter, wasn't it?**

 **KKD: For sure.**

 **TB: Mikoto got a cold AND went through the whole 'hero and enemy switch bodies' cliche.**

 **KKD: Total Go-Onger. ...Like you said.**

 **TB: That's the whole point I went for. What was your favorite part?**

 **KKD: I think it was the bit near the end when Mikoto finally got her body back. The entire chapter she was plagued by sickness in both human and Akuma bodies, but when she gets back in her own, she's completely healthy, and the Akuma gets to suffer what she had to suffer.**

 **TB: Again, much like Go-Onger.**

 **KKD: Yea, obviously. And your fav?**

 **TB: I liked some of the comedy that came from the body switching and Mikoto finally getting her body back for the climax.**

 **KKD: Yea, those were great. *hears a school bell ring* Did you install a new system to cue us for the next part?**

 **TB: Sounds like it. So this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And this is the Crossover King, KKD Silver...**

 **TB: ...and we'll see you all at Sailor Spirits.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	14. Score 14: Rhythm Battle

**TB: *runs in, a streak being left behind him* Whew! What a rush!**

 **KKD: *rushes in, before making a car screech as he tried to stop until he somehow hit a piece of gum on the floor, making him scream before landing face first* Ow.**

 **TB: That's gotta hurt. *helps KKD up***

 **KKD: Yea… thanks. *looks at the gum now stuck to his foot* Who put that there?!**

 **TB: Frickin' grease monkeys again, probably.**

 **KKD: Of course… always pranking me… WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!**

 **TB: I have no idea. But they did get me a couple times.**

 **KKD: Oi vey…**

 **TB: Let's not focus on that right now. For now, we got another set of Super Hero Time to do.**

 **KKD: Right, sorry.**

 **TB: It's cool. We got a Melodyger chapter where Mikoto is going to step out of her comfort zone.**

 **KKD: Won't that be tough on her.**

 **TB: We'll see. Bring up the disclaimers.**

 **KKD: *searches clothes* I know I had it here somewhere. *pulls out a black business card* Oh, here you are. *hands it to TB***

 **TB: Thank you. *throws it like a frisbee***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Yellow Melody, Y-Saki, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Looks like we got ourselves a good ol' fashioned rock off! Ganbare, Saburo and… Mikoto!?**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Yellow Melody: Looks like Saki and Lisa are at odds with each other… that and a magnet Akajyu got them stuck together.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Y-Saki: Oh my goodness, Yoshi-kun and Ai-chan are held in a marine prison. Can they possibly make it out alright?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Y-Saki: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mikoto came down with a cold and had to stay at home, but an Akuma no Metal known as Grettusagi made herself known and Mikoto couldn't ignore it. After a scuffle, they ended up switching bodies, the Akuma quickly attempting to take advantage of this by trying to infiltrate the Melodygers' base. However, Mikoto managed to make it back, switch back her body with Grettusagi's (leaving the cold), and defeat her. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

We come to focus on Saburo as he was practicing solos on his guitar in the karaoke section of Subarashii Records. He was shredding off on the strings rapidly with Neiji, Kazu, and Jess watching. Mikoto was sweeping the store, minding her own business while also listening to Saburo's solo. After a bit, she smiled before, out of boredom, she twirled the broom around a bit before she started pretending to strum guitar strings like Saburo, her eyes closed as she imagined herself playing a guitar.

"What might you be doing, Mikoto-kun?" she heard Kami asked before she quickly went back to sweeping.

"No-Nothing. Nothing," Mikoto defended as she feigned minding her own business.

"It looked like you were air soloing. I didn't know you liked rock."

"Oh, I'm not all that into it. I was just… uh… enjoying the sound," Mikoto responded, the others simply looking at her.

"Yeah, I know you like playing the flute, but I think you're starting to like rock music due to being around the rest of us," Kazu figured.

"It would add to your interests, just to add variety and all," Jess smiled.

"But… I'm not even that good with a guitar," Mikoto nearly stuttered nervously.

"You should try it sometime," Saburo suggested, pulling out a video game he brought with him, "If you're not a master at the guitar, you could always play Guitar Hero."

"What?"

"It comes with a guitar controller that you use to match the rhythm. *shows controller*"

"Wow…" Mikoto gawked, as she examined the toy controller, "There's buttons and even a little strummer on the body."

"Yea. And it's very difficult to master in Expert Mode. So if you're not good with a guitar, you can play this," Saburo pointed out.

"I'll probably give it a try some time down the line."

Suddenly, the alarms went off around them, making Mikoto and Saburo jump a bit in response.

"Another Akuma attack, min'na. You best get going," Kami called out, making Mikoto nod before leading the team out.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head, and Melody-Oh Folk hammering down on the ground with its hammer arm***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then get a look at Super Melody-Oh standing proudly as it managed to attack with its new sword spear, before the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 14: Rhythm Battle**

The group made it out nearby some skyscrapers, bearing witness to an Akuma that looked like gorilla with a demonic looking guitar attached to its body.

"This is new," Saburo admitted.

" **Melodyger-domo! I, Gorizake, hereby challenge you! ...To a rock off!"** the Akuma, Gorizake, declared as he pointed at the five, surprising them a bit, " **Which one of you has the audacity to accept my challenge!"**

Hearing this, Saburo smirked as he stepped forward.

"I'll take your challenge King Kong," he shouted, pointing back at Gorizake before the group prepared their Changers.

"Melody Change!" they all shouted, quickly transforming into their Melodyger forms.

" **Metal Imps, Metal Ogres, keep the others busy,"** Gorizake shouted, summoning the grunts in question before they all charged at the Melodygers.

Yellow Melody then took the chance to face the Akuma alone.

" **Tou!"** Gorizake shouted, jumping from the top of the steps, making a flip in midair, before landing three yards away from Yellow, " **Before I melt the faces off of any humans, most specifically yours… are you ready?"**

"You bet I am!" Yellow smirked, pulling out his Rocker Axe before tuning it.

They both tuned their shred machines before they took a split stance.

(Insert Song: Perfect Insanity by Disturbed)

They both began shredding their riffs, the prompts for the rhythm appearing in the form of a rhino and a gorilla. As they screamed, the animals above them started brawling, attacking each other as the riff was getting more intense.

" _ **Come inside and be afraid, of this impressive mess I've made! If you take a look now you will find~!**_ " Gorizake sang as Yellow kept up the pace.

" _I have thrown away my vice, done away with paradise! see what's going on inside my mind~!_ " Yellow followed up.

" _ **Please let me out!**_ "

" _Please let me out!_ "

" _ **Please le**_ _t ME!_ " the two shouted in unison before they let off a sick riff, the animals roaring at each other.

" _ **Branded like an animal! Yeah, I can still feel the burning in my mind! I do believe that you made your message clear~!"**_ Gorizake shouted while strumming.

" _I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my mind!_ " Yellow sang along.

" **Deprivating, isolating, all that I feel! Leaving me with images I know are not real!**

 **Are those words of condemnation that I hear~?"**

" _I think I'm losing my mind, I think I'm losing my!_ "

They stopped a moment to let the drums play before starting to play a crazy solo, Gorizake riffing so fast that he appeared to win, Yellow being skidded back from the wind while the Gorilla appeared to be pounding the Rhino.

" _ **I try again to find… the thing that was my mind~! The only other sign, is that I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind! I've LOST!**_ " Gorizake shouted as he started shredding harder, causing a massive wind gust that blew Yellow away, " _ **Mind! I've lost my mind I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind I've lost my mind! I've lost my mind! I've lost my MIND!**_ "

(End Insert Song)

Yellow got sent tumbling to the ground near the fight that was going on, getting the Melodygers' attention.

"Saburo/Saburo-kun!" the four gawked as he struggled to get back up.

" **Katta,"** Gorizake smirked, scoffing a bit as his gorilla disappeared.

"N… no way… how could I lose in a rock off…? It's my specialty," Yellow gawked, in total disbelief that he lost in rock before Gorizake rushed at the group, pulling his guitar off his body to reveal an axe of his own before slashing at Yellow, the Melodyger screaming as he got sent flying back, demorphing.

"Saburo/Saburo-kun!" the four shouted, running over to try and help him up.

" **Time for me to go, but I'll be back for another shred off,"** Gorizake assured as he disappeared in a puff of fire.

* * *

Later, Saburo was brought back to the studio and in the base so he could get healed. They all looked very concerned at their friend.

"He's not that majorly hurt, man," Kami noted as he examined Saburo.

"Hang in there, bro," Neiji nearly panicked as Kami's hands started glowing before moving it over Saburo.

Said energy started to heal Saburo, and the Yellow Ranger started to slowly wake up.

"Ugh…" he groaned as he tried sitting up.

"Saburo-kun!" Jess smiled, hugging him out of nowhere, almost making him choke.

"I-I'm glad you're happy, Jess… but please let go…"

"Oh, sorry," Jess responded, quickly letting go of Saburo.

"How are you, Saburo?" Neiji asked to make sure.

"I'm fine," Saburo assured as he sat up straight, "I can't believe I lost to that stupid gorilla."

"But I don't get it. How could you lose in a rock off of all things?"

"I… I don't know… that ape just managed outdo me!"

The others sighed in response as they thought for a moment.

"This guy must be really tough if not even the rock off master can beat him," Kazu figured.

"But that's impossible. If I can't beat him, then who can?" Saburo wondered.

"Maybe someone he never expects," Kami figured, "Someone who has a secret talent in his instrument of choice to make him underestimate them until they strike hard. Someone who really likes rock music, or is surprisingly very good with the guitar."

"And who has this 'secret talent' for the guitar?" Mikoto wondered, the group starting to turn their gazes to her, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because that person is you."

"Ch-Chotto matte yo. What makes you think that it's me? I-I said it before, I don't play the guitar."

"We saw you rocking out earlier with a broom."

"That was out of personal entertainment," Mikoto defended, "I can't possibly play the guitar in real life."

"How would you know that if you don't try it?" Kazu figured before handing Mikoto an electric guitar.

"But… my flute is precious to me," Mikoto responded, looking at her precious and important instrument.

"And that's great, always hold onto that important thingamajig and never let go, man," Kami assured, "But never forget to always broaden your range of musical expertise. Like with Kazu-kun, where he learned how to expand his genre to play Blues, you gotta learn to play something… a little harder."

"You can do it, Mikoto-san," Neiji assured, Mikoto looking at the guitar.

"*takes a deep breath* Okay. I'll try," Mikoto sighed before taking the guitar and tuning it.

She then strummed the strings a little to prepare before she cleared her throat.

(Insert Song: Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi)

Mikoto then began to strumming a riff before humming a bit, flicking for a longer sturm.

" _Tommy used to work on the docks! Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck, it's tough. So tough~_ ," Mikoto sang, managing to strum very well, surprising them all with not only her skill on the guitar, but also her almost angelic singing, " _Gina works the diner all day! Working for her man, she brings home her pay, for love! For love~_."

" _Whoa whoa, wh-wh-wh-whoa whoa,_ " Saburo added, singing along.

" _She says we gotta hold on, to what we_ _got! It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not!_ _We've got each other, and that's a lot for love~! We'll give it a shot!_ "

" _Whoa~, we're halfway there~!_ " Neiji rang in with his lines.

" _WHOA~! Living on a Prayer~! Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear~! WHOA~! Living on a Prayer~!_ " Mikoto loudly sang before pulling the final strum on the guitar, resulting in a resounding hum before she put it down, "Okay… I didn't know I was actually good with that."

"Surprised? It seems everyone has a talent that they don't know of," Kami smiled in applause as the rest of the group applauded as well.

"That stupid monkey won't know what hit him," Saburo smirked, he and Mikoto fist bumping each other.

"I'm still in doubt that I'll keep up with this though," Mikoto admitted, the others smiling before they got a little closer.

"Don't be so modest, Miko-chan," Jess giggled as she placed her arm around Mikoto's shoulder.

"Just because you found out you're great with a guitar doesn't mean you have to give up on your flute," Neiji assured her, "It's still important to you, right?"

"...Yeah. I'll do my best," Mikoto said, feeling some new determination.

* * *

The five them walked back out into the city, Mikoto bringing the electric guitar with her as they looked around for Gorizake.

"Where is he?" Jess wondered, still looking around.

"Oi, gorilla yaro! We're here!" Saburo called out.

"We got a surprise for you~!"

It didn't take long for the ape to find them, leaping around from a rooftop and landing five yards away from them.

" **Melodyger-domo. Has the Yellow Boy come to lose in another shred off against me?"** Gorizake checked, pulling out his guitar setting his guitar up on his body.

"Actually, no," Saburo answered before pointing to Mikoto, "She's come to kick your ass."

Gorizake gawked at this before laughing out loud, Mikoto taking a step forward.

" **You think this Red Girl can beat me in a shred off!?"** the Akuma laughed out loud, Mikoto gulping as she was very nervous, " **There's no way she can beat me in a rock off! She doesn't even know how to use a guitar!"**

Mikoto said nothing as she tuned her guitar, preparing herself for the rock-off. Gorizake did the same as the Melodygers backed up to let the rock-off commence.

(Insert Song: Master of Puppets by Metallica)

The two began strumming the heavy rock tune, taking turns strumming, which took about a few minutes before they started really going with drums going off in the background.

" **You really are good, but you'll never catch up to me!"** Gorizake vowed to her, making Mikoto a little nervous before she put on her serious face and kept strumming to her best ability, " _ **End of passion play! Crumbling away! I'm your source of self-destruction!**_ "

" _Veins that pump with fear! Sucking darkest clear! Leading on your death's construction!_ " Mikoto followed up, making sure to keep up with her rhythm, " _Taste me you will see!_ "

" _ **More is all you need!**_ "

" _Dedicated to!_ "

" _ **How I'm killing you~!**_ "

They continued to riff off some more as auras began to appear around them.

" _ **Come crawling faster~!**_ " Gorizake started the chorus.

" _Obey your master~!_ " Mikoto followed up.

" _ **Your life burns faster~!"**_

" _Obey your master! Master!_ "

" _ **Master of Puppets, pulling the strings, yeah~! Twisting your mind, smashing your dreams~!**_ " Gorizake sang as he got closer to Mikoto while strumming, " _ **Blinded by me, can't see a thing~! Just come on in and I'll hear ya scream~! Master! Master! Just come on in and I'll hear ya scream~! Master! Master!**_ "

Mikoto wasn't fazed by Gorizake's chorus as she started riffing a little harder, which caused her guitar to glow. And, like before, Gorizake had his aura gorilla form above him while above Mikoto's head, a fiery phoenix started taking shape.

" _Needlework the way! Never you betray! Life of death becoming clearer!_ " Mikoto sang out, getting up to Gorizake.

" _ **Pain monopoly! Ritual misery! Chop your breakfast on a mirror!**_ " Gorizake sang right back, their animals starting to brawl it out above them.

" _Taste me you will see!_ "

" _ **More is all you need!**_ "

" _Dedicated to!_ "

" _ **How I'm killing you~!**_ "

The two riffed even harder, the aura animals above them giving it their all against each other.

" _ **Come crawling faster~!**_ "

" _Obey your master~!_ "

" _ **Your life burns faster~!"**_

" _Obey your master! Master! Master of Puppets, pulling the strings, yeah~! Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams~!_ "

" _ **Blinded by me, can't see a thing~! Just come on in and I'll hear ya scream~! Master! Master! Just come on in and I'll hear ya scream~! Master! Master!**_ " Gorizake shouted as 'Master' started echoing, the two actually pushing each other back the same distance they were before.

They slowed a bit to play the soft interlude, their solos resounding throughout the air, the animals above calming down a moment to rest from the battle.

" **I don't get how you are managing to hold up against me, but it's both impressive and irksome. You will not beat me,"** Gorizake stated.

"You are sadly mistaken. I just found out that I'm good with this not too long ago. And I'm not even that into guitar," Mikoto pointed out, "But my friends are counting on me, and I refuse to let them down!"

Thus, when the tempo picked up again, they started strumming harder and harder as the animals above them started preparing for battle.

" _Master! Master! Where's the dreams that I've been after?_ " Mikoto sang out, her phoenix starting to overwhelm the gorilla before Gorizake gave some good strums to get the gorilla going.

" _ **Master! Master! You promised only lies!**_ " Gorizake came back.

" _Laughter! Laughter! All I hear or see is laughter!_ "

" _ **Laughter! Laughter! Laughing at my cries!**_ "

The two then strummed more before they both screamed. They exchanged solos back and forth, Mikoto gaining more momentum as it went on, even whipping out her tongue like Gene Simmons from Kiss to be more in the zone. Gorizake gawked at this before growling, continuing to shred his solo, the animals above them still fighting. Mikoto's fingers were moving faster to the point of causing a wind that made the Akuma skid across the floor, said Akuma struggling to fight back. They then both went back to their strumming before Gorizake began.

" _Come crawling faster~! Obey your master~!_ " Mikoto belted out, her phoenix's flames growing it spun and flew at the gorilla, " _Your life burns faster~! Obey your master! Master!_ "

Mikoto finished the song with an outstanding solo that blew Gorizake off his feet just as her phoenix set the gorilla up in flames, the Akuma being knocked down.

"You did it, Mikoto!" Saburo cheered, Mikoto giggling nervously.

"Nice playing, Mikoto-san!" Neiji smiled, the group running over to Mikoto.

"Thank you. But this is a one time thing, okay?" Mikoto assured, handing the guitar over to Saburo, "I'm not saying I didn't have fun, though."

"Glad you did," Jess giggled in response.

" **Onore! Imps!"** Gorizake called out, the Metal Imps jumping in.

The Melodygers then pulled out their Tuners and plugged them in.

"Melody Change!" the five called out before transforming in their hero forms.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all five of them shouted.

"Musical Sentai…" Red started before they all started posing.

"Melodyger!" the five declared, a multicolored explosion appearing behind them.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Red shouted, charging in the fight.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The five rushed in and started scattering to take on the grunts. Blue fired from afar with his Saxozooka while Pink ran and jumped off the Jazz Melodyger's back before she pulled out her Keytar Cleaver and slammed it down. This managed to slice one Imp in half before Green zoomed up and slid on the ground, using his Beat Sticks to knock all the Imps down before he kicked some more and was pulled up by Blue and Pink.

Over with Red and Yellow, Yellow slashed with his axe while Red joined in with her Flute Slasher. Gorizake attempted to block, but the 2-on-1 advantage proved too much for him as the two Melodygers slashed him rapidly, knocking him down.

"Min'na, combine our weapons!" Red shouted as they all threw their weapons in the air before they all combined to form the Melody Buster.

" _Ready_! Melody Buster!" the five declared in unison, aiming their cannon at Gorizake.

" _Charge_!" Mikoto said next as their weapon did just that.

"Kyoku Gakcho… Melody Finish!" the five shouted as the weapon fired its huge energy ball at the monster, Gorizake yelling in pain as he fell down.

"Yatta ze!" Blue cheered.

"That was some awesome shredding on that guitar, Mikoto," Yellow smiled, patting Red on the back.

"*giggles nervously* Stop it," Red insisted before they suddenly heard a guitar solo from far away, then looked at Gorizake's remains merge back together and grow, turning him kaiju sized, "No time to celebrate now. Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!"

The Dobutsu quickly arrived on the scene, the Melodygers jumping in their main ones.

"Musical Gattai!" the five shouted as the Dobutsu combined into their traditional mech, "Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

Melody-Oh then rushed in attacking Gorizake, who wasted no time in attacking the mech by pulling the guitar off his body and turning it into an axe. He swung it fast and swung it hard against the mech, shaking the cockpit within and jolting the Melodygers around before finally knocking the mech down.

"It's been awhile since we got a challenge," Yellow admitted as the team made their mech get back up.

"Then we'll just have to overcome it. Push forward!" Red ordered the team, as they encouraged the mech to get back up and charge straight toward Gorizake.

After a grapple, the mech slashed Gorizake a couple times before knocking his axe out of the way.

"Finish!" Red shouted.

"Melody-Oh! Ongeki Giri!" the five declared as the mecha raised its sword up and gave a hard downward slash on Gorizake, making him scream in pain before he exploded when he fell.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Red and Yellow announced, giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Back at the base, Mikoto was smiling as she sat and watched Saburo, Neiji, and Kazu performing a small gig on the stage.

"You sure you don't want to play the guitar again?" Jess checked, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"It was fun the first time, but I prefer my flute any day," Mikoto admitted, holding onto her flute with a smile.

"I'm not even mad, Miko-chan."

"I'll leave the rocking out to the boys," Mikoto smiled, the two sitting next to each other to watch them perform.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Neiji: I got two tickets for a KISS concert in the Tokyo Dome!

Saburo: I think it's best that you take Mikoto with you.

Jess: Good idea.

Neiji: Mikoto-san, will you please go to the concert with me!?

Mikoto: ...I don't see why not.

Kazu: We can't let the Akuma interrupt their good time.

 **Score 15: Concert Craziness!**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

Mikoto: I had no idea that other heroes existed.

Yoshi: Neither did I.

Mako: I have heard stories and legends about Super Sentai and Kamen Rider.

 **When three hero groups meet each other…**

Lisa: This is certainly a rather colorful group of characters in one place that I've ever seen.

 **They must find a way to overcome a looming threat, as well as… themselves…**

?: **Beware of your dark side, hahahaha!**

Mikoto: Nani?!

Yoshi: This is gettin' too weird.

Hyouno: **Kakugo shiro.**

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 **TB: Alright. Done and done.**

 **KKD: *falls to the ground* Phew!**

 **TB: Yes. It took some time, but we managed to make some decent progress. It was nice to see Mikoto rock out for once.**

 **KKD: Yea. Though it's rather late… *yawns* when we finished.**

 **TB: Sorry about that.**

 **KKD: No worries.**

 **TB: So, what was your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **KKD: The rock-off with Mikoto.**

 **TB: Yeah, her playing Master of Puppets by Metallica against Gorizake was really cool.**

 **KKD: Yea. Your fav?**

 **TB: I liked that, as well as the usual action that's come to be expected.**

 **KKD: Yea, of course. Anyway, *yawns* I'm gonna take a nap. You go ahead and get started in preparation for Class 7. *lays on a bed nearby***

 **TB: Alright. Until the next one, this has been the Lone Rider TokuBrony, he's the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **KKD: *tiredly* Jaa ne. *dozes off***

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	15. Score 15: Concert Craziness

**TB: *rocket fire descends down on the studio as TB lands with a jetpack on***

 **KKD: Yo! *reveals to be stuck in the airlock somehow***

 **TB: Huh? *takes jetpack off* What the hell happened?**

 **KKD: No idea… I think someone slammed this shut on me.**

 **TB: *goes over to the airlock door to open it* There you go.**

 **KKD: Whew! Thanks. *reveals waist to have been scrunched down* Thankfully I modified myself to have elasticity for a short time, otherwise I would've been cut in half.**

 **TB: Awesome. Now this will be the last SHT lineup before the Super Hero Taisen movie is uploaded.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy. That'll be a lot to worry about.**

 **TB: We'll get through it like we usually do. As for now, we got a special chapter of Melodyger to do.**

 **KKD: Of course. So, where are the disclaimers this time?**

 **TB: Are they in there? *points to the airlock***

 **KKD: *groans* Why me…? *goes back to try and find the disclaimers***

 **TB: I'll make sure nobody closes it on you. *stands guard***

 **KKD: Ok… here we g-WHOA! *gets thrown out with the Disclaimers somehow***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, Holly, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Neiji and Mikoto are getting a little closer together at a KISS concert? That's pretty cool, but I gotta wonder if Mikoto's even into this.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Seems like Holly's having difficulty overcoming her Stage Fright. I hope you girls can help her.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Holly: Haruka-san's momentarily blind, and Gekka-san's been captured. What will happen next?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Holly: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Melodygers fought against an Akuma that challenged them to a rock-off. Saburo took that challenge, but somehow lost to the rocker ape. Then, as Saburo was recovering his pride, they got the plan to let Mikoto go against Gorizake in the next rock-off. And surprisingly, Mikoto won the rock-off, leading to the Melodygers' victory against the Akuma yet again. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

At the store, Kazu and Saburo were busy sorting new records as usual. All of a sudden, Neiji ran in the store looking really excited about something.

"Hey, Saburo, come here for a moment!" Neiji responded, ushering his friend over, holding his hands behind his back.

"You look excited today," Saburo noted, "What's up?"

"You are not going to believe what I managed to get. I entered a contest a while back and I won it!"

"That's awesome, what did you win?" Kazu checked, Neiji smiling before pulling two tickets from behind his back, each labeled Superdome.

"Two tickets to a KISS concert held at the Tokyo Dome!" Neiji cheered, the others looking amazed at this.

"No way, dude! That's awesome!" Saburo gawked, finding such a thing to be unbelievable.

"That's so cool! Who're you going with?" Kazu checked.

"Who else? Saburo!" Neiji smiled, Saburo looking very excited before an idea came into his mind.

"Actually, I have a better idea. Why don't you take Mikoto with you?" Saburo suggested, leaving Neiji a bit confused.

"Wait, why? I thought you would be really psyched to go with me."

"I would be, but I think it would be a good opportunity to… introduce her to the hottest band in the world. Show her some more musical diversity if you will."

"Well… I… okay, I'll ask her."

With that, Neiji walked out of the store all set to find Mikoto.

"You did that so he and Mikoto-san will be closer together, right?" Kazu checked, earning a nod from Saburo.

"I'll let him figure out and handle the rest on his own. For now, let's just let them have a good time," Saburo smiled, Kazu nodding as they got back to work.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head, and Melody-Oh Folk hammering down on the ground with its hammer arm***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then get a look at Super Melody-Oh standing proudly as it managed to attack with its new sword spear, before the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 15: Concert Craziness**

We see Neiji walking towards Mikoto's house, holding the tickets in hand while thinking in confusion.

' _Why didn't Saburo want to come? Seems weird he'd let someone else go with me instead of him. Even if it is Mikoto-san… Mikoto-san… wait a moment,'_ Neiji thought to himself before realizing the idea, ' _This is actually a great chance! Mikoto-san and I could get closer together and maybe I could confess my feelings through a fitting song! Saburo knew but didn't say anything! Dang, that guy always knows what I'm thinking even without me saying anything! But… what if Mikoto-san's not interested?'_

Before he knew it, he was standing right in front of the door to the Takimoto house before he knocked on the door and opened it slightly.

"Konnichiwa… ojamashimasu," Neiji called out, waiting for Mikoto before her grandmother, Yukiko entered, "Oh, Yukiko-san. Konnichiwa. *bows*"

"Oh, Neiji-kun. It's good to see you. Please, come on in," Yukiko smiled, allowing Neiji to enter the house, taking his sneakers off before stepping up on the rug.

"Is Mikoto-san here?"

"Oh yes, she's upstairs."

"Cool."

With that, Neiji walked upstairs to find Mikoto practicing her flute as usual.

"Oh, hi Neiji. What are you doing here?" she smiled as she let him in despite being a bit surprised.

"Nothing, um… just wanted to talk," Neiji answered, holding the tickets behind his back, "Um… are you doing anything tonight?"

"Not in particular, no. Why?"

After she asked that, Neiji bowed in respect while holding the two tickets out.

"Mikoto-san, would you like to go to the KISS concert at the Tokyo Dome with me!?" Neiji requested, leaving the red Melodyger stunned at this.

"...Wow… Neiji, I… I-I know you really like KISS, but you really wanna go with me?" Mikoto gawked, still very surprised by this.

"I like hanging out with you and I think it would be really great if you went to see this concert with me! I know rock music isn't really your thing, but you will enjoy the show!"

' _Wow… this is all a bit sudden. Neiji wants to go to a concert with me? Is this a date? I… I don't know what to say. What should I do?'_ Mikoto thought, ' _Well, I should like more than just music from my flute. ...Maybe I should go with him. He looks like he really wants to go with me.'_

"Sure… I'll go with you. Hey, it might be fun."

"Honto desu ka? Wai~, arigatou gozaimasu, Mikoto-san!" Neiji gawked and thanked, getting really excited before he actually jumped up and kissed Mikoto right on the cheek, surprising her, "O-Oh my God, I'm so sorry! That was just in the heat of the moment and I just… g-g-gomen nasai!"

"No, no, it's fine. You were excited," Mikoto responded quickly, her hand on the cheek that Neiji kissed.

"Oh okay. Um… I'll go put some face paint on in preparation. Do you want to?"

"...Why not."

"Alright, I'll show you the designs in a few," Neiji smiled, walking out of her room, Mikoto looking dumbfounded.

' _I can't believe he just kissed me on my cheek. That was… actually kinda nice… surprising, but nice nonetheless. We'll see how this plays out when we see the concert,'_ Mikoto thought to herself before she opened up her laptop to look up face paint designs.

* * *

As the sun was setting, Neiji was standing outside the store waiting for Mikoto to arrive. He was wearing white make-up with some black to make it look like a cat along with some green in the eye spots.

"*looks at the time* What's taking Mikoto-san so long?" Neiji wondered, tapping his foot a bit.

"It's okay, bro. I'm sure she'll be here soon," Saburo assured as Neiji waited patiently.

Mikoto then came up, with white makeup on her face, black lipstick, and a sort of silver star design around her eyes.

"Space Man makeup?" Kazu questioned, not sure what was going on.

"You look great, Mikoto-san," Neiji complimented, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I see you went with the Cat Man makeup?" Mikoto pointed out, making the others laugh a bit, "I'm actually a little nervous about this concert."

"What's there to be nervous about? We're gonna have a good time, aren't we?"

"I… w-well… yes."

"Then let's not worry," Neiji smiled as Kami came out and started his car.

"Let's go, kids. Ten more minutes until it starts," Kami called out, making them nod before following and go into his car.

"Now we just let them have their good time," Saburo smiled as he and Kazu walked back inside to chill out.

* * *

In about five minutes, the two arrived at the Tokyo Dome, which looked larger than the Madison Square Garden in New York.

"When it's done, call me. You dudes got my number?" Kami replied with a smile, the two nodding in response, "Jaa ne."

The two smiled before walking inside the stadium together.

"This is it. The Tokyo Dome KISS concert. Good thing I managed to get us good seats," Neiji chuckled as Mikoto was staring at the huge place in awe while lost in thought, "You okay, Mikoto-san?"

"H-Hai… It's just… I've never hung out with anybody like this," Mikoto admitted, "I never went out to a concert, or to a stadium this huge… this is a bit overwhelming for me."

"...You don't like it?"

"No, no, no, I didn't mean that… it's just that I didn't expect all of this…"

"...Don't worry. You'll have a good time," Neiji assured as they were walking closer to the door, the green Melodyger looking down at Mikoto's hand, "Um… can I hold your hand?"

"S-Sure…"

With that, the two held hands a bit awkwardly before walking into the stadium and going downstairs.

"Whoa…" Mikoto gawked at the size of the inside of Tokyo Dome as Neiji guided her closer to the stage and find their seats, "Are these our seats?"

"Hai. Go ahead."

Mikoto the took her seat, Neiji next to her as the lights began to shift, the audience cheering wildly as smoke filled the stage.

 _-Ladies and gentlemen! The hottest band in the world… KISS!-_ the announcer called out, the entire crowd cheering in excitement as the curtain dropped to reveal four silhouetted figures.

(Insert Song: Shout It Out Loud by KISS)

With that, the lights started to shine down as the band began to play, the audience recognizing the song and cheering for it, Neiji joining in as well as Mikoto sorta sat there, not sure what to do but kept watching anyway.

" _Well, the night's begun and you want someone! Do you think you're gonna find it?_ " Paul started off as he played his rhythm guitar.

" _Think you're gonna find it!_ " Gene, Tommy, and the audience added in.

" _You gotta treat yourself like number one. Do you need to be reminded?_ "

" _Need to be reminded!_ "

" _Doesn't matter what they do or say, just forget the things that you've been told!_ " Gene followed up while strumming his bass, " _We can't do it any other way!_ "

" _Everybody's got to rock and roll~!_ " he and Paul sang, " _Oh oh oh~!_ "

"Come on, sing it with us!" Paul shouted to the crowd as they sang along.

" _Shout~ It, Shout~ It, Shout It Out Loud~!_ " everyone sang, aside from Mikoto who just stood there, unsure if she should plug her ears or keep listening.

" _Shout~ It, Shout~ It, Shout It Out Loud~!_ " Neiji sang along, Mikoto just listening to the lyrics and bobbing her head along to the music.

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Back at the store, the team was hanging out and chilling with Kami. Jess and Saburo in the midst of practicing some tunes of their own before they heard alarms going off downstairs.

"What, now?" Kazu checked.

"Looks like another Akuma attack, and this late too," Kami sighed.

"Should we let Miko-chan and Neiji-kun know?" Jess checked.

"No… let them have their good time. We have to make sure nothing interrupts them," Saburo informed, rushing out the door with her and Kazu.

After running out into the late night cityscape, the trio found the three Akuma generals, ready for battle.

"Oh great, you guys," Kazu sighed.

" **Only three of you? Where's Takimoto and the greenhorn?"** D demanded to know, snarling as he gripped his blade's handle.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ghost Rider," Saburo scoffed, "They are busy, and we will not let you have your way or interrupt them."

" **It doesn't matter how many of you there are. Our combined strength is match than a more for you!"** Gnork scoffed.

" **Uh, Gnork, you said it wrong,"** Mokami groaned.

"Whatever. Time to stop you!" Kazu declared before the three prepared their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the three declared in unison, transforming into their respective Melodyger forms before pulling out their bladed weapons.

With that, both sides charged, Kazu dealing with D, Jess with Mokami, and Saburo with Gnork. It starts with Saburo and Gnork dueling axes, both blades creating sparks as they clashed several times.

"This is quite the stress reliever. Come on you dumb rhino!" Yellow taunted, swinging his axe faster and faster before knocking the Akuma general backwards.

" **Agh! I fell on my butt!"** Gnork grunted as he fell back.

Over with Mokami and Pink, they twirled and clashed their weapons together. Pink seemed to be having the edge, but Mokami managed to knock her back with her fighting drumsticks. As she was about to hammer down on Pink, the Melodyger maneuvered swiftly out of the way.

With Blue and D, the Jazz Melodyger was using his Blues Spear to block D's sword, swiftly twirling it to counter.

" **You're almost as entertaining as Takimoto,"** D smirked, Blue scowling a tiny bit before he spun again to strike.

"Well why don't we fix that?" he smirked, the battle raging on between the three Melodygers and Akuma generals.

* * *

Back at the concert, KISS had just finished playing their current song, the crowds cheering wildly as Mikoto almost had to cover her ears while Neiji joined in the cheers.

' _These people do look very talented,'_ Mikoto thought, ' _Really good showmanship, nice makeup, excellent music, and well done costumes. I think I'm starting to like this band now. Neiji seems to be enjoying it.'_

"Is everyone having a really good time so far!?" Paul shouted, getting a unified cheer from the crowds and walking around, "Okay. You know how we tour around the world, spreading our music, our art, to any and every fan who listens to us! And it's great to be in the magnificent Dome of Tokyo City!"

This also got a cheer from the crowd, even Mikoto started to raise her arms like the crowd.

"You guys seem to be enjoying yourselves after our first number! Okay, my boy Gene over here is gonna give you a little segway into our next song! Take it, Gene!" Paul called out, Gene starting a bass solo.

As he did, the lights turned off and the spotlight shining on Gene became green as he let the strums echo through the dome, the crowds cheering in response. Then, to Mikoto's surprise, she saw something red drip from Gene's mouth before it looked like he started hawking the stuff out, the crowd cheering even more wildly.

"...Is that blood?" Mikoto gawked in confusion.

"Gene Simmons always does that. It's like his signature move along with his tongue wiggling," Neiji pointed out, Mikoto looking at Gene do his signature trick, his tongue red from the fake blood.

After another strum of the bass, he was lifted up by the stage wires, making him look like he took off with his costumed bat wings before he landed on a scaffold platform above the stage and audience, Neiji cheering along with the audience.

"...OH YEAH!" Gene screamed.

"OH YEAH!" the audience followed up.

"OH YEAH!"

"OH YEAH!" Mikoto joined in finally, Gene spitting out some of the fake blood down to the ground.

"Hehe, well, alright," Gene smirked before playing his bass, Eric starting to slam the drums as Paul and Tommy started strumming, "Yeah~!"

(Insert Song: God of Thunder by KISS)

The band started playing their next song, the audience cheering wildly as Mikoto finally joined in with Neiji, clapping along with the drums.

" _You've got something about you! You got something I need~!_ " Gene sang out, " _Daughter of Aphrodite~! Hear my words, take heed! I was born on Olympus~! To my father, a son~! I was raised by the demons~! Trained, to reign as the one~!_ "

" _God of Thunder!_ " Gene and the audience added in, " _And rock n roll!_ "

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Outside, the battle was raging on, but Mokami, Gnork, and D stopped upon hearing something.

" **...Do you hear that?"** Mokami asked, a bit surprised to hear that.

" **...Rock music?"** Gnork realized.

" **It sounds like the call of the Akuma…"** D noted, almost smirking.

"What are you three talking about?" Blue demanded to know.

" **Is it not obvious?"**

"They hear rock music from far away…?" Yellow gawked before realizing something, "...Baka na!"

"Eh?!" Pink gasped.

"You mean…" Blue added.

" **Let us follow the music!"** D ordered, the other Akuma nodding as they ran off.

"No! They're heading for the Tokyo Dome!" Yellow gawked, "The concert's going on over there! We can't let them interrupt their date!"

"Then let's go!" Pink nodded, the three running after them.

* * *

(Resume Insert Song)

Tommy was in the middle of the guitar solo for God of Thunder before the spotlight lit up again to reveal Gene back on the stage.

" _I! Am the lord of the wasteland! A modern day! Man of steel!_ " Gene sang out, " _I gather darkness to please me! I! Command thee to kneel~! Before the!_ "

" _God of Thunder!_ " Gene and the audience rang in, Mikoto fully in the spirit of things and joining in as well, " _And rock and roll~! The spell you're under! Will slowly rob you of your virgin!_ "

" _SOUL~!_ " Gene and Paul shouted loudly as they brought the song to a massive conclusion.

(End Insert Song)

"You having a great time now, Mikoto-san?" Neiji asked.

"Yes! I am really enjoying this show!" Mikoto smiled.

"I'm glad you are."

The two then looked at each other, smiling happily before Eric, the man behind the drums, got up from behind his drums and grabbed a microphone.

(Insert Song: Beth by KISS)

" _Beth, I hear you calling. But I can't come home right now~. Me and the boys are playing and we just can't find the sound~,_ " Eric started to sing.

' _This song… okay, now's my chance,'_ Neiji thought to himself before looking at Mikoto, "This is my chance to tell her that I like her."

"This song sounds beautifu-. Wait… did you say you like me?" Mikoto responded, a bit confused as Neiji reacted with wide eyes.

"Oh my God, did I say that out loud? Oh why… why did I blurt it out loud? Hai! Boku wa kimi o koto wa suki desu (I like you)! Oh I can't believe I messed this up! *turns away* Why did I let myself get so carried away?!"

"Hey, hey, Neiji… it's okay… to be honest, I was wondering if I started liking you too at one point," Mikoto admitted, Neiji looking a little surprised.

"...You did?" Neiji responded in shock.

"May I ask why you like me?"

"I… w-well, that is to say… I've liked you for a while now. Y-You're so nice, sweet… kind and… you're really great with your flute. I-I know you're still new to friendship and everything, but seeing as how we were both going through the same thing as kids… maybe we could…"

"...Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Mikoto asked, managing to blush through her makeup.

"...Yes…?" Neiji nodded questioningly, Mikoto smiling before hugging him, "...Really? You really don't mind?"

"Of course not. Not only do I have great friends, but now I got a very nice boyfriend."

' _..._ Yes… _I can't believe that it actually worked out well! Mikoto-san does feel the same way!'_ Neiji smiled in thought as Eric finished singing his song, the audience cheering in response as Neiji and Mikoto looked in each other's eyes.

(End Insert Song)

* * *

Outside the dome, the three generals of the Akuma arrived.

" **This is where that music is coming from!"** Gnork realized, a bit surprised.

" **Indeed. Not what I expected. If the music is playing in here, it will help us grow stronger,"** D smirked, posing, ready to absorb the music.

"Odoroke Kick (Surprise Kick)!" they suddenly heard a voice shout before D turned around to eat a kick to the face by Pink, making him fall back as he groaned in pain.

"Surprise!" Blue smirked.

" **Matta temera ka!?"** Gnork growled.

"We won't let you interfere with that concert!" Yellow assured, preparing his axe.

" **Imps! Ogres!"** D called out, summoning the grunts from the ground.

" **Gnork, take care of these brats. D-sama and I will head inside,"** Mokami ordered.

" **Wakatta!"** Gnork shouted, pulling out his bass axe.

"Jess, Kazu, stop them before they get inside!" Yellow said.

"Hai/Wakkata ze!" Pink and Blue responded, rushing after the others as Yellow pulled out his axe and Country Rifle.

Meanwhile Blue and Pink rushed in, trying to stop D and Mokami, running through the halls and corridors of the dome before they could reach the audience. The four ended up clashing yet again, Pink slashing with her Cleaver at Mokami while Blue fought D with his Blues Spear. The Akuma kept dodging until they went behind the stage.

* * *

Back at the concert, Mikoto and Neiji smiled as the concert continued and the crowd kept cheering wildly.

"Are you glad to have joined me?" Neiji asked, Mikoto smiling and nodding in response.

The two then leaned closer to each other, smiling as they were about to share their feelings intimately. However, two familiar figures to the two were thrown onto the stage, causing them to gasp in surprise, along with everyone else inside the Dome.

"Kazu-san?!" Neiji gawked.

"Jess-chan!?" Mikoto gasped as Blue and Pink struggled to get back up, D and Mokami following them onto the stage, making the audience scream in fear as the band backed up in confusion.

"We gotta help them!"

"Right!"

With that, the two stand up and set up their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the two shouted, quickly transforming into their Melodyger forms before leaping into the air, flipping a bit, and then landing onstage to help.

"You two okay?" Green asked, helping Blue up.

"Neiji? Kuso, I didn't want this to interrupt the time between you and Mikoto-san," Blue groaned.

"Let's be honest, it was gonna happen eventually," Pink sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We're always here to help," Red assured before she and Green turned around to face the generals, "D…"

"Mokami…" Green added.

" **Ah, Takimoto…"** D smirked, " **I was wondering when you'd arrive."**

" **Neiji-kun~, it's been a while,"** Mokami giggled.

"What is going on here?" Paul asked in confusion.

"Nevermind us, Paul-san. Keep playing your music like before. We'll take care of these abominations," Red told them.

"Oh and… could you play something awesome while we fight these things?" Green requested, "If I could make a suggestion, though, might I offer you play 'I Was Made For Loving You'?"

"Alright. Ready guys?" Paul called out to the band, the rest of them nodding as they got into positions.

(Insert Song: I Was Made For Loving You by KISS)

Gene started strumming his bass while wiggling his tongue, the music seeming to power up both the Melodygers and the Akuma as the four jumped off the stage. As the rhythm started the two sides began to pose, ready to battle with the audience cheering.

" _Mmm~, yeah~!_ " Paul started, getting everyone pumped up and the four rushed at each other.

Red began by slashing at D, aided by Pink using her Pop Whip this time. As they handled D, Green and Blue started to fight Mokami as the members of KISS started singing.

" _Tonight~... I wanna give it all to you. In the darkness~. There's so much I wanna do~,_ " Paul sang out, Blue and Green blocking Mokami's attacks as she attempted to get in closer, only to get blasted by Blue, " _And tonight~... I wanna make it all come true~. 'Cuz girl, I was made for you~... and girl you were made for me~._ "

" _I Was Made For Lovin' You, baby! You were made for lovin' me~!_ " all the members sang in unison as Pink tied up D with her whip, allowing Red to run up and slash at him, "

 _And I can't get enough of you, baby! Can you get enough of me~?_ "

" _Tonight~... I wanna see it in your eyes~. Feel the magic~... there's something that drives me wild_ ," Paul sang loudly as Blue and Green flipped away from Mokami before she tried to jump and hit them with her own fighting sticks, which got blocked, " _And tonight~... we're gonna make it all come true~. 'Cause girl, you were made for me~… and girl I was made for you~_."

" _I Was Made For Lovin' You, baby! You were made for lovin' me~! And I can't get enough of you, baby! Can you get enough of me~?_ " the group sang in unison with the audience, the Melodygers teaming back up against the two Akuma and sending them back, " _I Was Made For Lovin' You, baby! You were made for lovin' me~! And I can give it all to you, baby! Can you give it all to me~?_ "

The Melodygers rushed in, hitting both of them at once with their weapons, knocking them out of the dome and high into the air. They all jumped out and followed right back to the entrance where Yellow stood, knocking Gnork around.

"Saburo!" Green called out, getting Yellow's attention as he moved before D and Mokami collided with Gnork.

" **Agh! Mokami-sama, you landed on my head!"** Gnork screamed in pain, Mokami getting up and kicking Mokami out of the way before all three of them stood up.

"Min'na, let's finish them!" Red ordered, the others nodding before they began playing their signature weapons in tandem to the song that was playing in the Tokyo Dome.

"Goban Gakcho (Five Way Movement), Melody Finish!" the five shouted, firing their energy slashes and beams in unison.

" **Mezuwari da (This is such an eyesore),"** D groaned, the three generals jumping out of the way, the combined attack hitting the Ogres, destroying them and the surrounding Imps in seconds.

(End Insert Song)

The Melodygers were satisfied, but the three generals landed back down safely on the ground before staring back at the group.

" **You may have won this round, Melodygers… but this means nothing. In the end, we will be the ones to emerge victorious…"** D declared, the three pulling out their instruments and playing their solos, reviving two of the Metal Ogres that were destroyed before, giant sized. After that, the three ran off and disappeared.

"Time to call in the Dobutsu!" Red shouted, the others nodding before they played their instruments to summon their mecha, the five main Dobutsu arriving in seconds.

The five then jumped up into their cockpits, getting ready for battle.

"Musical Gattai!" the five called out, the mecha combining into their traditional robot, "Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

The Orges roared before charging in and attacking the mecha, but Melody-Oh was able to maneuver out of the way and slash at them. This sent them to the ground before the mecha ran at them again to deliver more slashes.

"Todome da!" Yellow shouted as the five prepared their finisher.

"Melody-Oh! Ongeki Giri!" the five shouted, Melody-Oh slashing all the Ogres, causing them to explode in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," the five responded in unison, putting their thumbs down.

* * *

"...Seems you dudes made the paper," Kami pointed out, showing off a newspaper with the front page showing the Melodygers in the Tokyo Dome, the headline reading 'Five Heroes Save Concert!'.

"Really? That's cool," Kazu gawked with a smile.

"Too bad Neiji and Mikoto didn't get to enjoy the rest of the concert," Saburo sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Saburo. Mikoto-san and I had a great time. Didn't we?" Neiji smiled as he turned to Mikoto.

"Yes, we did," she answered, bringing Neiji in close before they finally kissed.

" _Wonderful~!_ " Kami cheered with a smile as the others smiled in response.

"They did it, they did it, they did it, they did it!" Jess cheered as well, jumping for joy as Mikoto and Neiji were enjoying their embrace and kiss.

"Great job, bro," Saburo smiled, proud of what Neiji did.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Kazu: Look who's here at the store.

Mikoto: Who is that?

Jess: Is that… Unori Mayako?!

Saburo: She's a very successful cover artist, DJ, and dancer.

Neiji: Talk about a surprise welcome.

Mayako: You guys got a turntable I can use?

Jess: No way… is she serious about this!?

 **Score 16: DJ Melody On the Battlefield**

* * *

Mikoto: Looks like we got a huge situation on our hands.

 **Three groups…**

Mako: This is all nuts…

 **Nineteen heroes…**

Yoshi: Such a wide and massive collection of characters…

 **One great threat…**

Mikoto, Mako, and Yoshi: Time to end this!

?: **How could any of you hope to stop an army of this magnitude!?**

Kazu: Better not underestimate us!

Neiji: C'mon!

 **Super Sentai X Sailor Spirits X Kamen Rider: Super Hero Taisen Harmony!**

 **Coming Soon…**

* * *

 **TB: *turns back with a wind* It is done.**

 **KKD: Yea… that's crazy stuff…**

 **TB: Involving the band, KISS in this? Yeah, it was crazy.**

 **KKD: Of course. Well, too bad Neiji and Mikoto's date got interrupted.**

 **TB: The good thing is that MikotoXNeiji is now a thing.**

 **KKD: Yea, thank goodness for that. But now we got two big things popping up.**

 **TB: There's the Super Hero Taisen Harmony coming up.**

 **KKD: And after that, we got our sixth ranger on the way.**

 **TB: Awesome. For now, any favorite parts?**

 **KKD: Gotta say it was the bits with Mikoto and Neiji during the concert as their romance bloomed.**

 **TB: I liked the KISS songs being used, even one during the fight scene at the end, which was really cool.**

 **KKD: Fair enough.**

 **TB: So, you happy that Mikoto and Neiji are a couple now?**

 **KKD: Yea, definitely.**

 **TB: Alright. We're going to head out to our next story. Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	16. Score 16: DJ Melody on the Battlefield!

***KKD and TB run onto the set, TB accidentally tripping over a pipe and slamming into the wall, upside down***

 **KKD: Now you know how I feel about these things.**

 **TB: Damn grease monkeys probably put that pipe there. *stands back up* Alright, after the epicness of Super Hero Taisen Harmony, it's time we head back to our regular stories.**

 **KKD: Yea… definitely.**

 **TB: You're wearing Cap's costume this time? Let me guess, you've finally caught up with the MCU and saw Age of Ultron and Civil War all at once?**

 **KKD: Yes and no. I'm caught up, but I saw Age of Ultron last night and Civil War today as of this recording.**

 **TB: Cool. You liked them?**

 **KKD: Heck yea! Though seriously, Tom Holland… you need to wait until your balls drop. You sound like you're in MIDDLE school… not high school like Peter Parker!**

 **TB: He sounds like Justin Bieber almost, too.**

 **KKD: Oi vey… at least he's better during the battle with the jokes.**

 **TB: Also, nice mimic of the comic cover by Cap and Iron Man in the final battle.**

 **KKD: Heck yea. But now we're getting off topic.**

 **TB: Save our discussion for later, right. Now, we got a special chapter of Melodyger.**

 **KKD: Of course. Now where are the disclai-wait, who…? *sees them under the shield.* ...Who put the disclaimers under my shield?**

 **TB: Frickin' grease monkeys again.**

 **KKD: *sighs* Here. *tosses the shield towards the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, K-Karin, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: A new DJ has entered the record shop, and seems to know Kami? What going on here?**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Kazeru's being a little careless, wishing for her brother back to life like that. Be careful what you wish for.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **K-Karin: A red stone, a mask, and the drunk Gyojin wants to put them on!? What's going on now?!**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Holly: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Neiji asked Mikoto to go see a KISS concert at the Tokyo Dome, the two having a wonderful time until the Akuma no Metal generals tried to interrupt their fun night. Despite their fellow Melodygers helping, Neiji and Mikoto were forced into battle as they fought the generals inside Tokyo Dome with KISS playing a song to motivate them. Soon, they were victorious, Neiji confessing her feelings of love for Mikoto with the two soon after becoming a couple. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

Over at the shop, the team was busy cleaning up shop as a new girl came in. This girl was wearing a golden leather jacket that somehow had a hood to cover her face, but it allowed the twin-tails of her wild black hair to be seen compared to her blue sweatpants and navy blue sneakers that contrasted her jacket.

"Hmm?" Mikoto wondered as she looked at said girl, "Welcome to Subarashii Records, can I help you with anything?"

"Yeah. Um… you got a turntable anywhere here?" the girl asked, pulling out some vinyl records to look at them.

"Yea, we've got one right over there."

"Thanks."

The girl then walked over to the turntable and examined it.

"Still looks fresh," she smiled as she twirled the vinyl record on her finger before placing in on the table.

She then scratched the record and smiled before turning some knobs, starting a beat that got the attention of the rest of the employees. They were a bit impressed as the new girl shook bobbed her arms while mixing in a few bits of bass in there.

"Ooh, she's good," Jess admitted as they watched the hooded girl work her magic.

"Who is this girl?" Mikoto asked.

"The way she plays seems familiar," Saburo noted, "Makes me think of someone we've seen before."

"Really?"

"Yea… not sure who, but she seems familiar."

"But she's doing really well," Neiji added as the girl finished her mix, the staff applauding in response, "Really good."

"That was awesome!" Jess cheered.

"Oh thank you, thank you. Please, you're too kind," the girl smiled.

"The way you play seems familiar," Saburo noted.

"Yeah, have we heard your music anywhere?" Kazu inquired.

"Maybe," she shrugged, removing her hood to reveal what appeared to be black and white tribal makeup in a pattern that resembles a white Darth Maul.

"Ehhhh!?" Kazu, Neiji, Saburo, and Jess gawked in shock.

"Huh?" Mikoto responded in confusion.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***Now we cut to the Akuma no Metal all walking in a straight line towards the Melodygers from their castle before the camera rotates to reveal the Melodygers in Utau Tani, standing, ready to transform***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. Melody-Oh Pop was also shown slicing the air, along with Melody-Oh Blues charging a massive cannon blast, Melody-Oh Country punching the screen the its bull head, and Melody-Oh Folk hammering down on the ground with its hammer arm***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then get a look at Super Melody-Oh standing proudly as it managed to attack with its new sword spear, before the Melodygers jumping down and reverting to normal***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 16: DJ Melody on the Battlefield!**

"You can't be!" Kazu gawked as he pointed at the girl.

"You're the DJ, Umemori Mayako!" Jess nearly screamed.

"Guilty as charged," Mayako shrugged as she leaped over the turntable and landed in front of the staff.

"Who is she?" Mikoto asked, clearly confused.

"Umemori Mayako-san is a really famous cover artist, DJ, and dancer. She's part of her own cover group known as The Mavericks," Neiji informed his girlfriend.

"Mavericks?"

"Yep. You guys got tons of records here," Mayako noted.

"What seems to be the commotion here?" they heard a voice ask as Kami walked in to find the girl, "Oh, Mayako-kun. How long has it been?"

"Too long, Kami-san. I've almost lost track of the time since I left for that American tour."

"Wait, you two know each other!?" Kazu gawked in confusion and surprise.

"I helped fund Mayako-kun's worldwide tour and helped with her little… mishap," Kami answered.

"Oh, you helped her after the stage accident?" Jess realized.

"Yep."

"Stage accident? What, what happened to her?" Mikoto asked.

"Some equipment went faulty and short circuited on me before a minor explosion occurred and it damaged the vocal chords in my neck," Mayako explained before unzipping her hoodie to reveal a thin black choker around her neck with an even smaller speaker attached to it, "Because of that, I'm unable to sing. And I don't mean I sing terrible now, I mean I _literally_ can't sing."

"Oh wow… sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I can still rap and dance, I don't need to sing right now, but Kami-san's keeping me on the fritz about fixing my pipes."

"That's good to hear," Saburo smiled.

"So, what brings you here, Mayako-kun?" Kami inquired as Mayako sat down.

"To be frank, I came here a few days ago because I wanted to give the whole 'pressures about being famous' thing a rest," Mayako admitted as she relaxed for a moment.

"The press, probably," Kazu figured with a shrug.

"Getting away from the group?" Saburo checked with a chuckle.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my brothers, but the pressures can be a bit stressing," Mayako admitted.

"Oh, so your group is sibling based?" Mikoto checked.

"Yup."

"It used to be four members, now it's three. There was her, the cool one Noriaki, the crazy one Matsuro, and her sister, the sultry one Niki," Kazu informed.

"Niki-san left the group," Neiji added in.

"May I ask why?" Mikoto wondered.

"...I don't really like to talk about it," Mayako sighed as she pulled out her phone, "But we used to be really tight, the four of us. Check out this video of one of our best performances."

"Is this before the stage accident?"

"Yeah. Here, we cover a song based off the fourth Five Nights at Freddy's game. We went all out for effects and showmanship here," Mayako admitted.

* * *

In the vid, it showed that the stage was dark with neon lights shining down, The lights soon showed a woman wearing yellow and pink, wearing a yellow mask with an orange chicken beak and stitches on both parts of her outfit. This got the audience cheering as the woman lifted her arms up, the spotlight revealing a man in a brown and black tuxedo with a brown stitched up bear mask and a dude wearing a torn up crimson pirate costume with an orange one eyed fox mask.

* * *

"The one in the Chica mask is my older sister Niki. The two chained up are my brothers. The one in the Freddy mask is Noriaki-onii-chan, and the Foxy mask is Matsuro-nii," Mayako informed as Mikoto looked confused and in awe.

"So where the heck are you?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll be up in a moment."

(Insert Song: Break My Mind by DAGames (Nightcore Version by Mr. Frisk - Turtle Is Lost))

Niki then stood with arms raised, Noriaki and Matsuro chained up behind her. Niki then removed her mask, revealing her black and white face paint, revealing black circles around her eyes with three lines stretching out both sides.

" _Welcome little child to yours darkest fears inside. Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night,_ " Noriaki started singing as he moved rather slowly, " _Watch the closet doors or else the night consume you more. Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the night._ "

" _So, grab your only ammunition, your common sense, and torch! The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch_!" Matsuro added in, as he moved like a wild animal trying to escape his bonds, " _How long will you last? Through these memories of the past since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours!_ "

" _Forced down the reckoning, your dreams become the sickening. You thought you were alone, no they bite you to the bone, YOU SHOUT!_ " Niki howled out before screaming.

" _Break, Break, Break My Mind! Break it till the tale unwinds! Force my thoughts through Hell and back or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart! Break me till I fall apart! This can't be real, this can't be right! Now die inside the flames of your fright!_ " Noriaki and Matsuro screamed in unison.

As the interlude started, Niki walked over to Noriaki before taking his mask off, revealing his face paint to be mostly black with two big white eyes surrounding his own. She also unchained him, allowing him to stand up. He then seemed to twitch like a machine.

" _You thought the safest place to be was right inside your room. But once the clock begins to chime, your fate will lead to doom,_ " Noriaki started up again as he walked forward with a cool strut, moving almost in a robot-dance fashion as Niki unmasked Matsuro, his make up being black with the white resembling flames coming down from the upper left side of his face and unchained him, " _You're looking left and right, through the doors you close so tight. But as long as you're away they open up to scare you soon._ "

" _So, keep an eye on all your toys cus' somes don't look the same. Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane!_ " Matsuro followed up while running frantically next to his brother like an animal, " _The Plush Trap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation so be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain!_ "

" _Forced down the reckoning, your dreams become the sickening. You thought you were alone, no they bite you to the bone, YOU SHOUT!_ " Niki resumed as Mayako slowly stood up behind her, wearing an all purple costume in shreds with a Bonnie mask over her face and kneeling in chains.

" _Break, Break, Break My Mind! Break it till the tale unwinds! Force my thoughts through Hell and back or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart! Break me till I fall apart! This can't be real, this can't be right! Now die inside the flames of your fright~!_ " Noriaki and Matsuro sang in unison as Niki walked over to unchain Mayako before lifting the mask off her, Mayako having a crazed look on her face, showing off her signature makeup.

" _Hey, kid, why do you moan? We can't help but notice that you're home alone! Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call! That's not all, your flashlight is limited, that can't be helpful to keep you prohibited! Don't be scared, it's not like we care, the nightmare is all that we wanted prepared!_ " Mayako rapped loudly as she danced rather frantically in a fashion almost like she was insane, " _On the bed you don't be mislead, those toys were just meant to like you be bled! The closet, whoops! I wouldn't run over, cus Foxy's inside and he seems, out of order! Oh look, you know these guys! Chica and Bonnie don't look so alive! The cupcake is torn, your death was reborn! Can you survive till the crack of dawn!?_ "

" _Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right,_ " Noriaki and Niki sang in unison.

" _There's no one in sight, your darkest of night, they burn you inside, begin night 5!_ " Matsuro and Mayako rapped right after.

" _Watch your back, check the halls to your chance to survive~._ "

" _The shadows enraged, your mind getting phased, your life is no longer SAFE!_ "

" _I'm all alone, I'm surrounded by the fear. Haunted by shackles, now they send me straight to tears. I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die. Oh no… they're getting near,_ " Niki sang in a soft young voice as her three siblings circled around her like gang members before the knocking sound was heard as she acted like she'd shiver in response, "...Help me _._ "

"Hahahahaha," Noriaki deeply cackled before they all turned to the audience, cheering wildly for their performance.

" _Break, Break, Break My Mind! Break it till the tale unwinds! Force my thoughts through Hell and back or leave me alone tonight! Break, break, break my heart! Break me till I fall apart! This can't be real, this can't be right! Now die inside the flames of your fright~!_ " the four siblings sang as they hypnotically danced in an insane fashion.

" _Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right!_ " Noriaki and Niki shouted as the last line finished.

" _Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide,_ " Matsuro and Mayako spoke in a menacing tone.

" _Watch your back, try your best to survive the nights!_ "

" _Nowhere to run, try and survive the night._ "

"They're here!" the four siblings screamed before a loud screaming of the animatronics was heard as the four stood with menacing looks, the audience applauding wildly for their performance and the lights slowly faded off.

* * *

"Awesome, wasn't it?" Mayako smiled, the five Melodygers were just stunned by the performance.

"You were as amazing as ever, Mayako-chan!" Jess smiled as they high-fived while Mikoto was speechless.

"I've never seen such an elaborate performance in my life," Mikoto admitted.

"I have more where that came from, of course."

Soon enough, they all heard the alarm instruments go off, which was shocking at first, but then the Melodygers quickly regained their composure when Kami ran up.

"Big trouble! We've got another attack going on!" Kami alerted the team as they all nodded before heading out.

"Well, that was fun seeing them," Mayako admitted.

"It sure was. So, Mayako-kun… are you going to show them that?" Kami inquired as Mayako smirked in response.

* * *

The Melodygers arrived over at the park to find an Akuma taking the form of a mantis formed with bass violin, two bows serving as its arms.

" **Ah, Melodygers. About time you showed up,"** the Mantis Akuma smirked, " **I am another Akuma made from the combined efforts of the three generals and Ryu-sama. Watashi wa Kamakiorin!."**

"By the D, Mokami, Gnork, AND Ryu again!?" Jess gasped in response.

"This one might be just as powerful as the last one," Mikoto figured as they set up their Changers, "Iku yo, minna!"

"Melody Change!" the five shouted in unison, transforming into their Melodyger forms before rushing in with their weapons.

" **Ike, Imps!"** Kamakiorin declared, summoning the Metal Imps as they charged as well.

The Melodygers had the advantage as Red and Green knocked some Imps around, Blue and Pink slashed them away, and Yellow disoriented them with his Rocker Axe solos. However, Kamakiorin smirked as he pulled out a dark purple orb and tossed it in the air, causing it to burst, and the Imp suddenly glowed, growing more powerful by the minute.

"Nani? What did he do?" Green gawked as he ran straight forward towards the Imp.

"Wait, Neiji, don't try to fight it without knowing what happened!" Red insisted when suddenly, the Imp grabbed his arms and flipped Green over, making him land hard on his back.

"What just happened?! What did he do to the Imp!?" Pink wondered out of confusion.

" **Just a little power boost. And don't even try your instruments. They won't work,"** the Akuma scoffed, the Imp running over to the other Melodygers.

"Incoming!" Blue shouted as the others tried to move, but then the Imp punched Blue first.

"KAZU!" Yellow shouted before the Imp tackled him into the wall.

"Crap!" Pink gawked, pulling out her Keytar Cleaver and playing a tune on it.

However, it didn't seem to disorient the Imp as it just rushed through and kicked her aside, much to the surprise, shock, and confusion of her fellow Melodygers.

"What in the world?" Green gawked.

"How is it not weakened!?" Red asked in confusion.

" **Nice try, but my Tokudama (Special Ball) not only empowers the Imps to my level, but it also gives them immunity to all known types of music,"** Kamakiorin scoffed as he grabbed that same Tokudama and crushed it in his bow arms, making him glow before shouting with power.

It then ran into the battle, roaring in victory before slashing at the Melodygers with its bow arms, knocking them all down to the ground with ease.

"Kuso, this is getting ridiculous," Yellow groaned in annoyance as the Melodygers struggled to get up.

"There's gotta be a way to beat him and his juiced up Imp," Blue grunted as he tried to stand, but the Akuma came by and slashed at all of them again.

Kamakiorin laughed loudly in response as he and his personal Imp tackled down Green and Red at the same time, the two reverting to their civilian forms as they rolled on the floor.

"Mi… Mikoto-san…" Neiji grunted, trying to reach for his girlfriend.

"N-Neiji…" Mikoto grunted, trying to reach back, but the Imp grabbed Neiji by the hair, making him scream in pain as he was lifted up by his hair.

" **Now, Melodygers… your two best members will suffer first,"** Kamakiorin smirked as he prepared his bow arm for the final blow.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" they all heard a voice shout, turning to find Mayako standing not too far away.

"Eh…?" Mikoto gawked.

"Mayako-chan?!" Kazu gasped in shock as the DJ approached the battlefield.

"Behold… my greatest performance yet!" Mayako declared as she reached into her jacket pocket, but gasped when she felt nothing in it, "Huh? Where is it?"

" **Eh?"** Kamakiorin gawked in confusion.

The others just sighed as the DJ searched for something in her pockets.

"Get out of here, Mayako! It's not safe!" Mikoto shouted as the DJ rummaged through her pockets.

"No, seriously, I had something on me! But I probably left it back at the studio or my hotel room!" Mayako responded, not stopping her searching.

" **This is a waste of time. Imp, go deal with her,"** Kamakiorin ordered as the Imp rushed over, but as Mayako rummaged through her pockets, she somehow dodged every blow the Imp tried to throw at her.

"What are you doing? Get out of here!" Yellow shouted as Mayako started spinning on the floor, kicking the Imp back, and landed back on her feet.

" **That's new. Let's retreat for now."**

The Imp nodded as it ran off, Mayako groaning as the Melodygers got back up, the other three demorphing to their civilian forms.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kazu snapped at Mayako.

"I was really trying to show you guys something amazing, but I don't have it!" Mayako responded in a panic, her sweat from the situation actually smearing her make-up and she didn't notice.

"You're sweating through your makeup," Jess pointed out.

"Huh?"

She felt her head, not sure what was happening until she felt her sweat, and soon saw some of her paint on her hands and gasped before putting on her hood to cover her face.

"Hey, hey, what's with that Phantom of the Opera crap? You don't need to do that," Kazu responded in a bit of annoyance.

"It's for my privacy, okay? Aside from my brothers and sister, I have never revealed my face behind the paint. It's like when you wear a mask in Mexican wrestling, I want to leave my fans with the mystery of what I really look like. The face paint is my mask," Mayako explained, trying to keep her face covered by her hood.

"Okay, for now we should get out of here and tend to Mikoto and Neiji's current condition," Saburo suggested as the others nodded.

* * *

Back in the base, Kami was healing Mikoto and Neiji as the other Melodygers paced back and forth.

"Those two were as tough as I'd imagined, but I never thought they could negate the ability of our instruments," Saburo admitted as Kazu and Jess were thinking for a moment.

"This Akuma does seem to be tough. Hmm? Where's Mayako-kun?" Kami checked.

"She went back to her hotel room to fix her goth face paint and find that thing she lost," Kazu answered, "What the hell was she thinking, entering when the Akuma was about to finish us off? She could've gotten herself killed!"

"She actually had something that could help you out."

"I'll believe it when I see it-, ow," Mikoto responded before wincing as Kami was still healing her.

"Sorry."

"Miko-chan. Relax, you're still healing," Jess insisted.

"I'm feeling uneasy after what happened to me and Neiji," Mikoto admitted as she slowly sat up before looking over to his boyfriend, "Neiji, you okay?"

"Hai, daijoubu desu. Ite," Neiji winced as he held his ribs while sitting up as well.

"That's good to hear."

"Maya-chan's alright, she just went to her hotel room at the moment," Jess informed the two just to bring them up to speed.

"Good. What are we going to do against those two?" Neiji wondered.

"We can't use our instruments on them now because they're basically immune to its effects," Mikoto sighed as they thought of a plan.

"...That kind of magic was based off the music genres prior to some of the more recent types such as rap and EDM," Kami noted, "So I don't think it made the Akuma and his Imp completely invincible."

"But who do we know that is a master of techno, EDM, and dubstep?" Neiji wondered aloud as the group thought hard.

"That would be me," they all heard a voice pointed out before they saw Mayako, her face paint clean again, hood off and everything, "I can help you guys throw down some sick beats that those freaks have never seen before."

"Can you do that without being harmed?" Saburo checked, "We still need you to be safe for when we do fight the Akuma no Metal."

"Don't worry about me. You've already seen that I can take care of myself in a fight."

"In terms of dodging, anyway. But remember to leave the fighting to us. Wakatta ka?" Kazu instructed.

"Oh don't worry," she assured, "I've got an ace up my sleeve."

After she said that, the instruments went wild again, making the Melodygers jump a bit in surprise.

"Not again," Kazu groaned.

"I'm sure it is. Melodygers, and Mayako-kun, get on out there!" Kami ordered, the five Melodygers nodding as they rushed out while Mayako smirked at Kami before giving him a wink.

* * *

The six of them rushed out, finding themselves by a fountain where the Akuma was before they suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" **There you are, Melodygers. And… who are you?"** Kamakiorin responded before noticing Mayako.

"Don't say you've never heard of Umemori Mayako, the famous DJ of the group, The Mavericks," Mayako declared proudly as she reached behind her back, "Get ready."

"Wait, what is she doing?" Kazu questioned before Mayako revealed a gold flip open cellphone before she dialed in kanji that spelled out to read 'Red One'.

"DJ Phone! *pulls her left sleeve down to reveal a wrist mounted device* DJ Changer!"

She then lifted her left hand up to reveal a wrist-brace of sorts with a slot shaped like the side of the phone and was leaning out. The DJ then closed her phone before plugging her phone into the slot, making a techno beat play before she posed.

"Melody… Change!" she declared dramatically before she pushed it in her wrist Changer.

With that, golden notes and pixels came right out of the device, surrounding her before it gave off a bright glow. She soon appeared in a suit similar to the female Melodygers, and yet instead of the G clef, the major clef-motif to her outfit was the bass clef, and the suit also has gold in it along with some musical rests dotted and zig-zagged across her arms and legs mixed in with the notes. Her helmet has the theme of a bat, as well as the bass clef on both sides of the helmet. The Melodygers gawked at the sight as the golden senshi Mayako became pulled out a blade similar to a middle age broadsword.

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!" she declared with pride as she brandished her blade.

"Ehh!?" the five Melodygers gawked in shock before Gold Melody she turned around.

"Sugoi desu ne?" Gold smirked with a thumb pointed at her.

" **So you have a new member, that will not help you against us,"** Kamakiorin scoffed, enhancing himself and his personal Imp with his two orbs before they ran in.

Gold pointed her sword at them, smirking under her helmet before rushing in and trading blades with the Akuma. This time, the three were evenly matched as Gold moved one of the circles on her blade as if it were a record she scratched, making her blade glow with power and then she slashed at the Akuma. The attacks seemed to damage them and make them fall back.

" **Nani? H-How?! ...Tch! Doesn't matter, you won't be able to get us with your music!"** Kamakiorin scoffed.

"We'll see about that," Gold scoffed as she twisted some dials that appeared on the blade as a whirring began to play.

(Insert Song: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk)

Some stands appeared on the other side of her sword to let it stand up without her having to hold it, which she placed it on as the beats started kicking up.

" **What is this? Disco? Ha! That won't work either!"** Kamakiorin scoffed as soon, the beats seemed to bounce off a bit.

"Disco is dead, ba~ka!" Gold scoffed as she began dancing to the beat, "Remember that choker on my neck, guys? It's not just for show."

The others looks confused before Gold flicked a black switch on the choker, and the beats soon began to weaken the invisible barrier around Kamakiorin and his Imp and Gold put her hands up in that 'Stop! Hammer Time!' pose.

" _Work it! Make it! Do it! Makes us!... Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger!_ " Gold started singing in a synthetic almost robotic voice, the reverb from it finally starting to affect the Akuma like wind trying to knock him down.

"Whoa!" Jess gawked.

"Such power in her music," Neiji gawked.

" _More than. Hour. Our. Never. Ever. After. Work is. Over."_

" **Naze da (How)... How is this music hurting us!?"** Kamakiorin gawked in pain and panic as he and the Imp got on their knees.

" _Work it! Make it! Do it! Makes us!... Harder! Better! Faster! Stronger!_ " Gold continued to sing in autotune and dance, continuing to hurt the Akuma, " _Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger! More than ever, hour after hour, work is never over!"_

She kept repeating this as the Imp couldn't take anymore and screamed before with a pulsing in tune with the beats it exploded, Kamakiorin struggling against it as his body also pulsed. The Imp soon exploded in pain as Gold grabbed the hilt of the sword and cranked it down, the blade converting into a gun before she removed the phone from her Changer and placed it into a slot in the new gun, causing it to glow with power.

 **=FINAL MIX!=**

The Gold Melodyger then roared as she and her weapon glowed with a power boost while she aimed her big gun. She then pulled the trigger and fired a huge ball of light and electricity at Kamakiorin, making him scream in pain and explode on impact.

"Performance done," Gold smirked with a thumbs up.

"Sugee, Maya-chan!" Jess smiled.

"I never knew there was a sixth Melodyger," Mikoto gasped as the others simply had their jaws dropped.

However, before more could be said, a mad solo was heard as Kamakiorin roared when he came back, kaiju sized.

"Didn't see that coming," Gold admitted, "But I am prepared."

She then took out her cell phone and dialed 'summon' in kanji before inserting it back into her Changer.

"DJ Koumori, joshou!" Gold shouted as suddenly, a golden yellow bat-themed mecha came flying through the sky, its wings causing gusts of wind to be blown.

"Ano koumori, masaka (That bat, it can't be)!" Neiji gawked.

"That's the same one from when we were helping Yoshi and those school girls with the spirits!" Mikoto realized as Gold leaped up to the bat and sat inside the cockpit, which looked like a normal cockpit, expect for the DJ table for a console and the bass clef logo on the back of it.

"Get ready some sick moves!" Gold shouted as DJ Koumori fired lightning out its mouth at Kamakiorin, shocking him and knocking him back down, "And now for a special treat!"

She then took her phone out of her Changer and inserted it into a control port in her cockpit.

"Musical Henkei!"

Suddenly, the bat screeched before its wings spread apart, the upper half forming the arms, the bottom half forming the legs, the helmet forming from the bat's head and a face forming in its mouth.

"MixMaster Bat! On Stage!" Gold shouted in preparation, the new mech posing with arm blades.

"Sugoi~!" Jess gawked as the mecha took a stand and walked towards Kamakiorin.

The two clashed blades together, seeming evenly matched. Soon MixMaster Bat turned this in its favor, using its wings to slash at the Akuma.

"I hate monsters who get too cocky about their abilities without considering weaknesses," Gold stated before slamming a button, and the speakers on the wings suddenly appearing before the sixth Melodyger started scratching records, "Drop the bass! Turn down for what!"

With the sudden beats from the DJ Snake/Lil Jon song playing from the wing speakers, Kamakiorin screaming while covering his ears

"MixMaster Bat! Final Mix Slash!" Gold shouted as her mech unleashed slashes from her arm blades in an X formation.

The slashes ripped through Kamakiorin, making him fall and explode upon impact.

"You've been served," Gold smirked with a thumbs down.

"Awesome," Saburo cheered.

* * *

Back at the studio, Mayako was smiling at her victory as the other Melodygers were gawking about the fight.

"Since when did you become a Melodyger!?" Kazu asked.

"A while after the accident, Kami-san made the equipment and I became one of the first Melodygers out of gratitude to him," Mayako answered.

"Kami made it? How come he never told us?" Mikoto gawked.

"Because I didn't want the Akuma to find out about the sixth member. She was our element of surprise, and it turned out to be a success," Kami informed.

"Eh?!" the five gawked.

"It's true," Mayako smiled, "Besides, I was busy with my tours with The Mavericks. Well, my brothers anyway."

Suddenly they heard knocks on the door, looking over to the door.

"Anybody there?" they heard a male voice, which made Mayako gasp.

"Crap!" Mayako panicked before she ducked and crawled behind the counter, "It's my brothers! Don't let them know I'm here."

The others looked confused, minus Kami, as two men entered. One of them having short amber hair, green eyes, and wore a casual black t-shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers, the other having neck length black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a red shirt, black vest, black jeans, and orange sneakers.

"So… you two must be Noriaki-kun and Matsuro-kun," Kami figured.

"Sup, Kyle. Long time no see," the black haired man, Matsuro, smiled as he shook Kami's hand.

"Huh?" the other Melodygers gawked.

"We heard that our little sister, Mayako was stopping at Utau Tani," Noriaki noted.

"First of all, I'd like to say… um, I really like your work in The Mavericks," Jess smiled as she approached the two brothers looked at each other and smiled.

"It's nice to meet a fan isn't it, Nii-san," Matsuro smiled.

"Yeah. We'll have discussions and answer any questions you all have, but for now, we came to look for our sister. There's a matter that we need to bring into discussion," Noriaki pointed out.

"And what do you guys want to talk to her about that you had to come all the way to Utau Tani?" Mikoto inquired.

"Bringing our sister, Niki back."

"You can't do that!" they suddenly heard a voice shout, making everyone turn to see Mayako who had popped out from behind the counter, and soon realized it was a dumb idea, "*nervous giggle* _Oops_?"

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The five turned to see Ongaku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to pull out their Melody Changers and tuners.***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Noriaki: How long are you going to hold a grudge on Niki, huh?

Mayako: I told you, I don't want her back on the group!

Mikoto: What exactly happened between them?

Neiji: She caused the stage accident!?

Matsuro: It's more complicated than that.

Kami: Mayako-kun, it wasn't her fault.

 **Score 17: ED-Madness**

 **From Coda To the Top**

* * *

 **TB: And there we go. One down for this set.**

 **KKD: Yea. This is gonna be a bit longer to deal with… new shifts and whatnot.**

 **TB: But at least we're getting this stuff done. And hey, we're a quarter of the way through this one and Buccaneer.**

 **KKD: Point taken. Though Sailor Spirits will need some catching up. Then again, Sentai and Riders officially have one behind to keep on for a bit for the other team.**

 **TB: Take what you will, readers. So, how do you think this introduction to Gold Melody in the series went?**

 **KKD: Pretty darn impressive, I must say. Plus, callback to the recently finished Taisen.**

 **TB: Yes, expect some of those callbacks in this set of Triple Super Hero Time. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta say the parts where Gold blasted out some nice hits with Daft Punk and Turn Down for What!**

 **TB: Those were great and funny, but I also liked her first mech battle, in which MixMaster Bat shares similarities to Pteraiden-Oh.**

 **KKD: Yea, plus a hint of GekiBat in design.**

 **TB: Yup. Now, to move on to our next story while the roll is still on. This has been the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, signing off. Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	17. Score 17: ED-Madness

***TB and KKD began to descend into the studio with flames coming from their backsides as a result of them having jetpacks***

 **KKD: *Soon drops, letting the jetpack off* OUCH~! My butt's burning!**

 **TB: WHOO~! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!**

 ***Both of them sink their butts into a large bucket of water, sighing in relief before KKD grabbed towels for them both***

 **TB: The jetpacks worked so much better on paper. How do you fly with them on without them settin' yer ass ablaze?**

 **KKD: No idea…**

 **TB: At least we're still in one piece. And now, for a rather interesting chapter of Melodyger.**

 **KKD: Yea… where were we on that, again?**

 **TB: The recap will explain.**

 **KKD: Right.**

 **TB: Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Gold Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Looks like Mayako-chan's reuniting with her bros, but she doesn't seem too thrilled about what they're suggesting.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Gold Melody: Mako-chan's got her hands full with one of the Akajyu generals getting his revenge. Can her spirit pull her trump card?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: A cursed sword!? And it can possess people!? How will Buccaneer handle this?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Holly: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The employees of Subarashii Records received a visit from popular cover DJ, Mayako Umemori. She came to take some time off from her sibling group called The Mavericks. Soon enough, a powerful Akajyu made by all three generals and Ryu Chikara himself made himself known and seemed to repel their musical attacks. However, there were some genres he missed, which Mayako exploited by turning into the new sixth member, Gold Melody. She gained the upper hand, saved the Melodygers, and unveiled her new mecha, DJ Koumori. After the victory, Mayako was shocked to see her brothers, Noriaki and Matsuro, come to Utau Tani with a shocking request. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

"I won't do it," Mayako insisted.

"Come on, how long are you going to hold a grudge, Mayako? We should bring Niki back to our group," Noriaki replied, Mayako getting a little annoyed before turning around.

"What are they talking about?" Mikoto whispered to Neiji.

"No clue," he shrugged as they looked back.

"I'm sorry for the argument," Noriaki apologized, "But Mayako won't move on."

"Keep asking all you want, I'm not bringing Niki back to the group. I'm not forgiving her for what she did," Mayako snapped, turning her back to her brothers.

"What? What did she do?" Jess wondered as Kami walked over.

"Oh, I know what they're talking about," Kami noted.

"Don't bring it up, Kami-san," Mayako requested, with a tone of almost begging.

"My employees are curious to know. I think they are entitled to a little insight into your background."

"...Okay, go ahead. Tell them," Mayako sighed as the others.

"This might be a hard pill to swallow, but… Umemori Niki was the one that caused the stage accident," Kami admitted.

"EHH!?" they all gawked.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The five teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. We then see multiple Melody-Oh's in their Busou combinations before Super Melody-Oh appeared in its dynamic pose and holding its spear***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see DJ Koumori flying by before quickly shifting into Mixmaster-Bat***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 17: ED-Madness**

"Niki-san caused the accident!?" Neiji gasped in shock.

"But why?!" Kazu wondered in confusion.

"She told me herself! She's been jealous that I was getting more fans than her. That everybody liked me more than her!" Mayako responded, her face paint starting to drip off from her sweat.

"Calm down, Mayako. Unless you plan on revealing yourself, you better fix your paint up," Noriaki responded, making Mayako gasp for a moment before putting her hood over her face.

"She thinks that Anee caused the accident. Anee also told me and Nii-san that she didn't mean to," Matsuro informed.

"I think she's lying," Mayako insisted.

"You haven't heard her side of the story, and yet you kicked her out for reasons that you think are final," Kami noted.

"What more do I need? She's jealous of me, and that's why I'm unable to sing right now!" Mayako snapped before storming off and out the store.

"I thought siblings were supposed to get along and help each other out," Mikoto pointed out.

"She's been like that ever since it happened," Noriaki sighed, "It's always a pain to try and convince her to bring Niki back."

"What did Niki-san tell you? The full story, I mean," Saburo asked, the boys about to tell them before Kami heard alarms.

"Holy _crap_!" Kami gawked in shock as the five employees gasped in response as well.

"What is that!?" Matsuro wondered in surprise.

"Time again?" Kazu inquired.

"Let's go," Mikoto responded as the five ran out.

"Go where?" Noriaki wondered.

"Good question… for another time," Kami admitted.

* * *

Later, over at a pier, the five stopped to see what appeared to be a mix of a rat and a taiko drum, the drum part being part of his chest.

"A rat?! Ew~!" Jess cringed as she she shook her head and hands in disgust.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto demanded to know.

" **Just causing a ruckus… quoth Taikozumi! Hmm? There's five of you, but I've heard of a new sixth member,"** the Akuma inquired as he looked around, the Melodygers sweat dropping.

"That doesn't matter right now. She'll arrive shortly."

The team pulled out their Tuners and plugged them into their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted, transforming on the spot.

" **Imps! Ogres! Come out!"** Taikozumi ordered, summoning the grunts and getting them to charge.

"Roll call later, iku wa yo!" Red Melody stated, the five running into the battlefield and scattered.

Blue and Pink Melody started off by jumping over some Imps who were diving at them followed by some punching and kicking, swinging their weapons shortly after clearing any enemies away. Green and Yellow leaped in, using their power moves to send the Metal Ogres flying back. Green twirled his Beat Sticks before hitting the air to release shockwaves that sent the grunts scattering while Yellow played a solo on his Rocker Axe that disoriented them further before it blew them back with a powerful wind.

" _Oh!_ " Green started.

" _Yeah…_ " Yellow finished as they high fived each other.

Red meanwhile sliced her way through the grunts to get to Taikozumi, managing to do so quickly, but the drum-rat pulled out a long fighting stick with a bladed tip at the end.

" **Thought you were stronger than that,"** the Akuma scoffed before striking her down.

Red rolled back before they clashed, striking their blades against each other before Taikozumi decided to hit the drum on his chest, creating a resounding shockwave that knocked Red to the floor.

"Here I come~!" they suddenly heard a voice before Gold Melody jumped in and gave Taikozumi a punch, knocking him into a nearby tree.

"Mayako!" Red gasped.

"Heard the word from Kami-san. Rushed to help as soon as I could," Gold responded, helping Red up before pulling up her sword/gun hybrid and began to slash at the rat with its sword mode.

She seemed to do a pretty good job until Taikozumi hit his chest again to create another shockwave, Gold managing to stand her ground despite skidding across the street. She then took her blade and with a disc scratch, unleashed a beat to create an equally powerful shockwave. The beats seemed to clash back and forth, but Taikozumi's seemed more powerful and so it started to lift Gold off her feet.

" **Got you!"** the Rat Akuma smirked, knocking Gold in the air before Taikozumi jumped up and slashed at her, creating sparks from her armor and sending her rolling on the floor.

"Ite…" Gold winced as she struggled to get up and clutched her weapon in hand.

" **I thought this new Melodyger was supposed to be really strong, but she's nothing but a weak, distracted little girl,"** Taikozumi taunted as he opened a manhole cover and leaped down into the sewers to escape.

"Damn it! ...Okay, I was a little distracted by the conversation earlier but I'm not weak!"

"He's gone now. We'll get him next time," Red assured as she demorphed with the others.

"You're right. Sorry," Gold sighed as she demorphed.

When she turned around, Mikoto gasped upon seeing Mayako's face, as did the others.

"What? Do I have something on my makeup?" she asked, oblivious that her face paint had completely dripped off.

"No, not really. It's just…" Jess stammered, not sure what to say.

"Eto…" Neiji muttered, poking his pointer fingers against each other.

"You have no face paint," Mikoto answered rather bluntly, Mayako gasping in disbelief before feeling her face, proving that her paint did indeed drip off.

"Crap! *pulls hood over head* It probably all went off from all the sweat when I was stressin'," Mayako panicked as she tried to cover her face now, "I never revealed my face to anyone aside from my siblings! Ooh, this is so embarrassing!"

"What's to be embarrassed about?"

"You actually look cuter without the face paint," Kazu admitted, Mayako keeping her hoodie over her head, now to hide her blush.

"But… I got a reputation to hold. I can't hold much of it if I let five people see my face," Mayako retorted, still blushing and wanting to cover up.

"Come back to our store and base, you won't have to worry about showing anyone else your face," Neiji assured.

"Your brothers are probably still there as well," Saburo pointed out, only to get an elbow to the gut by Neiji, "What, she said that she shows her face to them."

"I know, but that's the last thing she wants to deal with right now."

"No, no, it's fine. I'll come back to the shop," Mayako assured as she kept her hood up and followed the group.

As Mikoto was walking with the group, she couldn't help but notice a young female figure standing in the shade, this female having a bright yellow dress, red heels, and a large white sun hat covering her face with the angle it was tilted in looking at Mayako. She looked a little confused by this and looked back at Mayako. Mikoto took a good look at the woman before said woman started walking away, the Red Melodyger starting to follow before the figure straight up ran away.

"Sorry, guys, I'll join up with you soon!" Mikoto responded before taking off after the woman.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mayako shouted as she followed Mikoto, "Why you chasin' her!?

"She was looking at you as we were about to leave! It's as if she knew you or something!"

"Really? Must be a fan! ...Then I feel weird chasing a fan when they always chase me!" Mayako noted.

"I doubt that she's a fan. Ugh, we're losing her!" Mikoto groaned.

"Hold on, I got this!"

With that, Mayako leaped, climbing up a building and leaping from ledge to ledge before ending up on a roof.

"Where do you learn to do that?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

"I do my own stunt work on my shows!" Mayako answered as she ran on the roof, getting ahead of the woman before jumping and landing right in front of her before Mikoto stopped behind her, panting a bit, "Alright, what's the dealio with you eyeing me? If you want an autograph, I've got plenty of time for that. If you want a date, I'm sorry, but I don't exactly swing that way."

"Ugh, Maya-chan, how could you say something like that to me? I'm your sister," the woman snapped in annoyance, removing her sun hat to reveal long and wavy amber hair and green eyes.

"...Niki?" Mayako gasped in shock.

"Huh?" Mikoto panted as she looked in disbelief.

"What are you doing here?"

"Our brothers contacted me about them trying to convince you to bring me back in the group. They told me not to come to Utau Tani, but I came anyway."

"You should've listened to them," Mayako pouted, about to turn around and walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait! Maya-chan, please! I'm very sorry about what happened to you!"

"A little too late for sorry, isn't it? I'm unable to sing because of you!"

"And I felt terrible since then," Niki admitted.

"Then why are you jealous of me, huh? We were supposed to be tight! *claps her hands together* I called you Onee-chan! Now? Now, I can't even look at you, let alone talk to you," Mayako retorted, disgustedly.

"Hold on, hold on, Mayako, don't walk away from this!" Mikoto responded, running up to Mayako and getting her to stop.

"I am not listening to you! Nothing you say will make me change my mind about her!"

"Look… I don't know what it's like to have a sibling, but aren't sisters supposed to stick together regardless of whatever happens between them?"

"Exactly! Can't you just listen to me for once in your current stage of your career?" Niki responded, grabbing Mayako's shoulder.

"...Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just walk out on you for what you did to me," Mayako stated, taking Niki's hand off her shoulder.

"First… *looks at Mikoto* anata, what's your name?"

"Mikoto," she answered.

"Would you like to join us for lunch while we discuss this?" Niki offered, making Mayako sigh a bit.

"I'd like some."

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry," Mayako admitted as the three girls walked over to a nearby diner and sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four walked back to the store where Noriaki and Matsuro were there talking with Kami to pass the time.

"We're back," Saburo called out.

"Where's Mikoto-kun and Mayako-kun?" Kami wondered.

"They went off somewhere, I don't know. They didn't really give a reason," Kazu admitted.

"But I'm sure they'll be back soon," Jess figured.

"Now where were we last time?" Neiji wondered.

"Uh… about getting Niki back on our group," Noriaki answered.

"Yeah, you were about to tell us the real story," Saburo recalled as Matsuro sat on the counter.

"Right. We were together in the group for a really long time. We were very popular cover artists, each of us doing group and solo acts for different songs," Matsuro noted.

"Right. Each of you had your own personalities with the different face paints right?" Jess checked as the two nodded.

"Yea. Out of all of us, the most popular was Mayako, not only for appearing like a demon, but for her charisma and her performance on stage," Noriaki pointed out.

* * *

"So what happened between you two?" Mikoto asked as the three sat at a diner, Mayako still having her hoodie up to hide her face.

"When we were still together, over time, Maya-chan was getting a lot of popularity. Dare I say it, more than me and my brothers," Niki admitted, "I was rather happy about her growing popularity at first."

"Makes sense, seeing as how some bands have that one popular member from what I've heard," Mikoto admitted.

"Go ahead," Mayako sighed.

"And… eventually I grew jealous. At first I was the most popular for my sex appeal and performances, but she comes in with her charismatic movements and her beats mixed in with her equally out there dancing, and suddenly I see more fans cheering for her than they do for me and our brothers," Niki continued, her head sinking down.

"You sound like a spoiled brat saying that I took _your_ fans when really, we were sharing all the glory."

"But I didn't want to feel that way. I didn't want to feel jealous, but it was eating me up inside!"

"And that's what led… *pulls out her phone* to this," Mayako answered, pulling up a video of a show where she was doing a solo act.

However, soon as she started spinning with her hand on the floor close to the edge, a pyro was set off right in her face, knocking her off the stage and making the audience gasp in shock and horror as Mayako screamed in pain and agony.

"Ooh," Mikoto winced.

"At first I thought it was a stage accident, no big deal, right? After I was all patched up and had this choker applied to my neck, my bros and I investigated the cause of the accident before we found out, through security footage… it was her," Mayako responded, pointing to Niki.

"But you don't know what I was doing over there," Niki pointed out.

"Don't lie to me, you set the pyro off in my face to injure me so that you get all the fans!"

"If you'd just listen to me for once, you'd hear the whole story!"

"I don't need any more evidence to know that you did this to me!"

"I felt terrible for what happened to you!"

"A likely story. If you felt so bad, why did you even-?"

"Would you two just shut it?!" Mikoto snapped, getting the two to stop arguing and look at her, "You two are just going back and forth, spitting accusations and defenses without confirmations; you're basically tearing each other apart!"

The two sisters simply looked at each other with wide eyes, admitting nonverbally that they really weren't getting anywhere.

"I've never had a sibling before, but if all you two do is fight, than this issue will never be resolved! It's awful what Niki-san did to you, but why don't you listen to her side of the story?"

Mayako looked between her sister and Mikoto before her head sunk and she sighed in a defeated tone.

"You're right. Keep going, Niki," Mayako allowed as Niki proceeded.

* * *

"So we asked Anee what was she thinking?" Matsuro explained to the Melodygers.

"It turns out that in her jealousy, all she wanted to do was to turn the spotlight off on Mayako," Noriaki added, "Unfortunately, she didn't know how to operate the equipment and she mixed up the lights with the pyrotechnics."

"So Mayako-san is mad at her because she thinks she intentionally tried to ruin her, when really she just wanted to prank her a bit by messing with the lights?" Neiji checked.

"Maybe her mic if she had one," Matsuro admitted.

"But Mayako was too stubborn to listen to the whole story, as in her mind, she thinks that the one she was closest to the most had betrayed her," Noriaki explained.

"It's just something so trivial to get upset over, but I can understand her reasons," Saburo shrugged yet admitted.

"I hope she doesn't take it too hard," Kazu sighed.

"And that's what really happened," Niki finished explaining to the two girls, "I never intended to ruin your singing or injure you. All I intended was just a mere prank and to get some of the limelight."

"*sigh* I don't know who's more stupid, you for not knowing how the equipment works, or me for refusing to listen to reason and thinking you did it all on purpose," Mayako admitted, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I bet both of you feel pretty stupid right now," Mikoto figured, the two girls in question sighing in response.

"I know that it was all my fault, but if it wasn't for my jealousy, you would still be able to sing, and not wear that thing on your neck," Niki confessed as Mayako got up and walked over to her with tears in her eyes.

"...I'm sorry, sis… I'm sorry… *whimper*" Mayako started to cry out, moving her arms a bit like she wants a hug.

Niki got the message and stood up to embrace her, Mayako sniffling for not seeing it before.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry too," Niki apologized, "Ehehe, stop it. You're making me start to cry now."

However, Mayako continued to ball her eyes out as she kept hugging her older sister.

"...This is what I like to see," Mikoto smiled, happy to see the two sisters get along.

"Better?" Niki checked as Mayako sniffled, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah, I'm good," Mayako assured as they were about to leave.

Suddenly, they heard glass breaking into the diner, the patrons all ducking and screaming in response, making Mikoto and Mayako look towards the source. It turned out to be Taikozumi causing havoc by banging his drum.

"What on Earth is that thing?!" Niki gawked.

"Nee-chan, I want you to get somewhere safe. Okay? Go back to the bros!" Mayako requested as Niki nodded and managed to run over to the emergency exit.

"Ready?" Mikoto checked.

"More than ever."

With that, Mikoto plugged her Tuner into her Changer while Mayako texted her usual kanji on her phone before closing it and plugging it into her Changer. Both devices began to sound off, with Mikoto's classical music mixing it up with the techno EDMs of Mayako.

"Melody Change!" Mikoto and Mayako declared as they transformed into their Melodyger forms.

" **Come at me, sisters!"** Taikozumi smirked, mocking them with a "come at me, bro" motion.

Red and Gold ran out the broken window, punching the rat in the chest, which only released a shockwave to push them back and up against a wall.

"Forgot about that drum," Red grunted as she and Gold stood back up.

* * *

"Bad news everyone! There's a monster attack and Mikoto-kun and Mayako-kun are out there!" Kami informed.

"Our sister is out there!?" Matsuro gasped in shock about to split when Kami held his arm out.

"She'll be fine. I know Mayako-kun, and she can take care of herself. Go help them."

The other four nodded before running out the store.

* * *

Red and Gold leaped in, slashing with their blades and blocking any hits from Taikozumi. The rat just smirked as he smacked them across the heads, sending them sprawling again.

"Hold it right there, Splinter!" they heard Jess shout as she rushed in and kicked the rat.

"We're here!" Kazu called out as the others arrived.

"About time your pals showed up," Gold responded as the Melodygers got their Tuners out and plugged them into their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the four shouted, changing into their forms before they all lined up.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!" Gold shouted as she posed with her arms out and sparkles were flying.

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all six of them shouted.

"Together all six of us are…" Red started before they all started posing.

"Musical Sentai… Melodyger!" the six declared, posing in a line.

" **Imps! Ogres!"** Taikozumi shouted as the grunts appeared on cue.

"We are here to bring a score of peace. From the Top!" Red Melody stated as the six ran towards the army.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

Green and Pink started by spinning around and throwing the Folk Dagger and twirling the Pop Whip respectively, causing Imps to explode left and right. Over with Blue and Yellow, Blue brought out his Blues Spear as Yellow fired his Country Rifle, the latter rapid firing as much as he could, the former making circular energy slashes to also make more grunts explode. Then, taking on Taikozumi, Red and Gold took turns slashing at him, managing to have a better time than before.

"That's it! We've got him on the ropes!" Gold smirked before Red heard a tune playing on her Changer.

"Hello?" she answered quickly.

 _-Melodygers, Mayako-kun's weapon is capable of compatibility with your other weapons to form a super duper powerful weapon! Even stronger than the Melody Buster,-_ Kami informed over the Changers.

"Alright, let's give it a shot," Blue figured as all six of them played their tunes.

All of the tunes managed to sync pretty well before they all threw their weapons into the air, forming the Melody Buster like normal, but then the DJ Mixmaster-ken shifted into a turntable form and connected below the bottom of the weapon, in front of the trigger.

"Super Melody Buster!" the six shouted in unison, three holding it on top and bottom.

" _Charge_!" Red declared as the weapon's energy built up, forming a bright yellow energy sphere around the barrel.

"Kyoku Gakcho, Melody Finish!" the six shouted again, in unison, before they fired the energy sphere surrounded by lightning at Taikozumi, defeating him.

"Yatta!" Gold cheered as the six gave each other high fives.

However, it wasn't long before Taikozumi was revived and grew to giant size.

"Time we even the odds now," Red smirked as she called out the Dobutsu.

Their five main mecha came in and they jumped in the cockpits, quickly coming in to attack Taikozumi, which knocked him down.

"Form Melody-Oh! I got a special surprise for all of you!" Gold smirked as she typed on her phone kanji that spelled out 'Busou' before whistling.

"Alright. Musical Gattai!" Red shouted as the five main Dobutsu formed as usual.

After Melody-Oh was formed, a large cyan shark mech with a computer keyboard and speakers in its back came flying in, roaring to cause a powerful wind before Gold jumped inside.

"This is Electro Same, my second mecha that Kami-san gave to me," Gold smiled, "You guys wanna see something cool?"

They all just nodded and watched.

"Musical Busou!"

With that, the shark mech then split apart before folding and shrinking to attach as extra armor on Synth Iruka and Jazz Tora. With that, a turntable appeared behind the five in the combined cockpit as Gold appeared above the five.

"Melody-Oh Electro! On Stage!" Gold declared proudly as the Melodygers were surprised by her appearance and the mech posing proudly.

"Whoa!" Pink gawked in amazement.

"Yoroshiku," Gold smiled as she waved at them.

"How is it that she's above us?" Blue wondered.

"Focus for now. He's coming," Red pointed out.

Taikozumi roared as he banged his chest to create powerful shockwaves.

"Watch this," Gold smirked as she started spinning the records on her turntable.

This caused Melody-Oh Electro to raise its arms and summon up blue force field to block the shockwaves.

" **Nani!?"** Taikozumi gasped as Melody-Oh quickly managed to rush towards the Akuma to lay a few punches at him.

"There's more," Gold pointed out as she scratched the record.

With that, spikes appeared on the gauntlets of Melody-Oh Electro and it slashed at the Akuma with them.

"Sugee!" Pink smiled widely at this display.

"Ne?" Gold agreed.

"I am impressed," Red nodded as Melody-Oh Electro crossed its arms to prepare for the finisher.

"Melody-Oh Electro! Cross Shocker!" the six shouted as Melody-Oh charged with electricity and then threw its arms out to let a cross slash out via the arm spikes.

They all hit Taikozumi, making him scream and fall over, exploding in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Red declared while giving the thumbs down.

* * *

"I see you two have forgiven each other?" Noriaki noted as Niki walked in with Mayako, who had her white Darth Maul face paint on.

"Yeah. So, what do you say, Nee-chan? You want to come back to The Mavericks?" Mayako asked Niki to make sure.

"Of course I would. I missed being with all of you," Niki smiled as she hugged all her siblings.

"It's great to see the band coming back together," Neiji admitted.

"Say, why don't you four stick around? It could help boost customer numbers in the store and sales for your records," Kami offered, "Heck, I'll even let you perform on the karaoke session."

"Awesome!" Mayako cheered happily.

"Plus, she can help us a lot… it'll be great to have extra hands in the shop," Mikoto admitted as the group all nodded in response.

" _Great_! Now we can showcase Niki-kun's return. C'mon, min'na-san! Let's get ready!" Kami declared, clapping his hands together as the group split up.

"The fans are gonna love this!" Mayako smiled as the Mavericks stepped over to the break room to get ready.

"I think so too. Not as much as they'll enjoy both of us together again," Niki figured as she gave her sister a fistbump.

* * *

Later that day, customers gathered around the karaoke session of the store as Noriaki and Matsuro stepped out, wearing their traditional face paints. This got the people cheering as they got into position on opposite sides of the stage. They then lifted their rights fists up in the air, which had black rings on them.

"The Blackest Night falls from the skies," Noriaki started.

"The darkness grows as all light dies," Matsuro continued.

"We crave your hearts, and your demise."

"By my Black Hand."

"THE DEAD SHALL RISE!" they shouted in unison as the lights turned off, spotlights shining on the stage.

(Insert Song: The Rising Sun by CFO$)

It shows Saburo strumming his guitar as smoke filled the stage. Then a bass dropped as Kami then started playing a violin, Jess played the tom drums, and a hand was rising from the smoke. The crowd was unsure of what was happening before the turntable was playing and kicking up the beat, the body attached to the hand rising up as the last beat clapped. Then as it continued, the spotlights shone to reveal Mayako, making the audience roar in excitement as she proudly executed her drop down to the floor. The violin kept playing as she crawled towards the end of the stage to glare at her fans, sticking her tongue out like Gene Simmons while rolling her eyes in the back of her head. The crowd actually began to sing along to the violin's strums as Mayako got up and posed rather bizarrely.

The spotlight then shone on another figure behind her, making Mayako turn slowly to see Niki in a white, heavenly looking dress, while also sporting her traditional face paint. Her appearance was enough to have the audience cheer louder, confirming they had long missed her since she had been kicked out of the group. Mayako slowly crawled over to her while looking at her like she was beholding a goddess. She then slowly held her hand out to Niki, the older sister looking down at Mayako before she took it, 'accepting' the demon she was portraying as she helped her up. The two then danced fluently like waves while looking like they were figure skating.

"This is truly amazing," Mikoto admitted as her other friends were watching with intent as well.

"I'll say it is. It's great to see the whole band back together," Neiji smiled as he and Mikoto were holding hands.

"Sugee!" Kazu gawked.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

D: **A sixth Melodyger…?**

Mayako: My siblings don't know that I'm a Melodyger. I'd like to keep it that way.

Mikoto: It isn't easy.

D: **What will you do to protect the ones closer to you?**

Neiji: They got Mayako-san's brothers and sister!?

Mayako: They'll pay for that.

Mikoto: Take it from me, you don't want to get too emotional about this.

 **Score 18: Golden Opportunity**

 **From Coda To the Top**

* * *

 **TB: Wow. Now that was a good chapter.**

 **KKD: I'll say.**

 **TB: A little more backstory on The Mavericks, Mayako's reason for kicking out her sister Niki, not to mention seeing her face for the first time, and her making up with Niki after the misunderstanding is cleared.**

 **KKD: Yea, it's always nice to see family get back together.**

 **TB: And their performance at the end was also a nice cap to it.**

 **KKD: I gotta agree with that, man.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: The part where the Mavericks managed to get their group back together was my personal favorite.**

 **TB: I also like the Melody-Oh Electro battle. It was neat to see the Batman like arm spikes in action.**

 **KKD: That was pretty cool, too. But what's your favorite part?**

 **TB: That is my favorite part.**

 **KKD: Oh, okay.**

 **TB: Alright, let's get on the bus and head over to the next story.**

 **KKD: Right. *holds out his hand as if being a hitchhiker***

 **TB: This is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	18. Score 18: Golden Opportunity

**TB: Alright then. Our next set of Super Hero Time stories. And the chapters for this time are intense.**

 **KKD: Yea. Sorry for the delay, folks.**

 **TB: We hope to be more consistent with the chapters from here on. Starting us up, we got the 18th chapter of Melodyger.**

 **KKD: Right. So… where were we?**

 **TB: If we got nothing to say, then set up the Disclaimers.**

 **KKD: Check your foot.**

 **TB: *looks under sneaker* Oh. *picks up Disclaimer screen before placing it on screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Gold Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: D's up to his plans yet again, but he's got Mayako-chan's siblings this time!? What in the world's going on here?!**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Gold Melody: When we last saw Mako-chan, her and Hyouno powered up to the forbidden Fire Seal Released Form! What's going to happen to her now?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: You think we've got it rough, how about Buccaneer facing a marine admiral?! Now he and Gekka are in a pickle when it comes to him.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mayako was less than thrilled when she heard that her siblings wanted to bring back Niki Umemori in the group. The other Melodygers wanted to hear the whole story, but were interrupted by the arrival of an Akuma named Taikozumi. The Akuma devastated them the first time before Mikoto and Mayako found out that Niki actually came to Utau Tani to apologize for what happened with Mayako. Through both her and the brothers, Noriaki and Matsuro telling the story to the other four Melodygers, they found out that Mayako's stage accident was just that, an accident. A harmless prank gone wrong perpetrated by Niki. With that cleared up, the sisters reconciled their feud before the Akuma showed up again. They defeated the Akuma with a new Melody-Oh combination, and now all four of The Mavericks help them at the store. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

The team was over at the studio again, cleaning up as usual while they spotted Niki and Matsuro in the recording studio practicing their covers, with Mikoto smiling at their chemistry and sound.

" _You are the main attraction. Your story must be told! You are the chain reaction… that never gets old,_ " Matsuro and Niki sang in unison, " _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold! Some bots are just distractions! Some bots are Just Gold._ "

"Nice singing," Mikoto complimented as the two looked at her.

"Thank you, Mikoto," Matsuro smiled in response.

"We pride ourselves on our singing as much as our showmanship," Niki added as she adjusted the microphone.

"How many times do you guys practice before a show?" Neiji asked out of curiosity.

"I'd say anywhere to about 15 times a week."

"15 times a week!?" Jess gawked.

"Yep. Even on weekends," Matsuro confirmed.

"We're back!" they heard Mayako called out before they saw her walk in with Noriaki, "We bought ice cream for everybody!"

"Sweet!"

"Always thinking of everyone, aren't you Maya-chan?" Niki smiled as Mayako handed her a mint chocolate chip cone.

"Naturally, Nee-chan," Mayako smiled as she continued to pass out the ice creams.

Unbeknownst to everyone inside, outside stood D, looking at the group with a scowl through the window.

" **A sixth Melodyger… and this one has family too. ...I shall be the one to test that,"** D stated before he walked away.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. We then see multiple Melody-Oh's in their Busou combinations before Super Melody-Oh appeared in its dynamic pose and holding its spear***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see DJ Koumori flying by before quickly shifting into Mixmaster-Bat***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 18: Golden Opportunity**

"Hey, guys, guys. Check this out," Mayako shouted before she laid back first on the floor.

"Come on, Mayako. No one likes a show off," Noriaki chuckled a bit.

"What is she doing?" Mikoto wondered.

"She likes showing this off to new friends and fans," Matsuro pointed out as Mayako suddenly began walking with all her limbs like a spider, her head hanging upside down while her back was arched.

"Oh my God, that is so freaky," Kazu laughed out loud as Mayako crawled over to Mikoto, her head able to touch the floor.

"How does she even do that?" Mikoto wondered.

"I am very, very flexible, Mikoto-chan," Mayako admitted as she turned right side up again, "I wow the fans like that. It's one of my signature stage moves."

"It's true," Niki added.

"Kakoi~!" Jess smiled in amazement.

"I think we're gonna like it here," Matsuro admitted.

"Mayako-kun. I've got word from doctors about your condition," they heard Kami inform as the group turned to see him walk over with some papers.

"Really? They can help fix my voice?" Mayako smiled in response.

"Well… they did say they can repair your vocal chords so that you'll be able to sing again… they just haven't figured out the process for how to perform such an operation yet."

"Well, that's better than no news about it," Noriaki figured as Mayako looked a bit disappointed.

"It'll take about six to eight months before they reach any conclusion," Kami informed.

" _Months_?!" Mayako gawked.

"I'm sorry, Mayako-kun, but that's all they could promise."

"Don't be too upset, Maya-chan. I'm sure that they'll think of something," Niki assured as Mayako twirled her pigtails nervously.

"I can't do any more tours without singing. It's like dancing to no music!"

"Hey, relax. Your paint's dripping off again," Saburo pointed out, Mayako about to put her hood on before he held her arms, "You don't have to put the hood on around us."

"Right, ok," Mayako nodded before they heard the instruments going crazy downstairs.

"Okay, seriously, why does that happen?" Matsuro asked genuinely as the others gasped at this.

"Uh… can you guys wait here? We're… um… gonna go and get more supplies for the store. That's it," Mikoto responded, rushing out with the other five.

"Good thinking. For now, I'll make get some drinks for you thre-," Kami started.

"Follow them?" Matsuro asked.

"Follow them," Noriaki nodded, the three leaving to go where the six went.

"Wa-Wait, you three! Hold on!" Kami called out, but the three siblings already left the store, " _Oh no_."

* * *

The Melodygers found their way to a park where Imps and Ogres were attacking cars and scaring people away.

"These shrimps are easy," Mayako smirked, cracking her knuckles before all six of them activated their Changers.

After doing said activations, their different instruments and genres of music meshed well with each other as they all posed.

"Melody Change!" the six shouted as they transformed into their Melodyger forms before running straight towards the grunts.

Blue and Pink Melody started by ducking and rolling to avoid any attacks from the Ogres before throwing punches and kicks that ended up sending the Ogres down. They then pulled out their Blues Spear and Keytar Cleaver, respectively, to slash at any Imps charging towards them. With Green and Yellow, they swung their signature weapons, Beat Sticks and Rocker Axe respectively, at all the Imps around them, sending them flying in the air.

" _Let's… rock on_!" Yellow smirked as he swung his axe to slash at the grunts before strumming a high pitched sound, causing them explode in pain.

Green amplified the high pitched strum by banging the Beat Sticks against the wind, the grunts screaming in more pain. Over with Red and Gold, they managed to swing their blades against powerful Ogres. Suddenly, though, a new blade came swinging in with Red instinctively blocking it before looking at the wielder.

"D…" she groaned, both of them pushing each other away before beads started rolling at her feet, "Huh?"

"Mikoto, get away from those!" Gold shouted, Red doing just that before they exploded, sending debris in the air.

"...That was close."

" **DAMMIT! Why'd you run? I almost had you!"** they heard a voice groan before they turned to see a hybrid of a clarinet and a stag beetle walked out from behind D.

"New guy?" Gold figured.

"New Akuma," Red nodded.

" **Bakugamushi, you can handle Red Melody for now,"** D ordered.

" **Yes, D-sama!"** Bakugamushi shouted, running towards Red and attempting to strike at her, leaving D with Gold.

" **Koi, Gold Melody. I deem you worthy to fight and die to the Death Rider!"**

"In that case, bring it, D-O!" Gold shouted, gripping her gunblade before running towards D.

The Gold warrior clashed blades with D, holding up pretty well before Gold Melody switched her weapon to gun mode to fire at the Akuma, who deflected the blasts with his blade before they clashed yet again.

" **You have a very diverse weapon, don't you?"** D noted as Gold smirked under her helmet.

"Glad you noticed," she replied before she pushed D away.

While that was going on, Noriaki, Matsuro, and Niki were walking through the park, trying to find where their six friends went. They soon noticed some action going on a few meters away before getting a little closer to it, soon finding the Melodygers fighting off the Akuma.

"Who are those guys!?" Matsuro asked in confusion.

"I dunno, bro," Noriaki shrugged in response.

"I read about them in the local paper. They're called Melodygers, I think," Niki noted, trying to recall them as the Melodygers were on even ground with the Akuma.

Gold continued to blast at D, soon reverting her weapon to blade form before clashing with D again. However, the Akuma quickly countered by spinning around and slashing at Gold in the stomach, knocking her down. She was sent into a tree, making her grunt in pain.

"Ouch…" Gold winced in pain before slowly standing back up, "C'mon, Ghost Rider. Is that all you got?"

D just growled before launching a powerful sword thrust against Gold, which damaged her suit enough to demorph, sending her rolling towards her siblings.

"Mayako!/Mayako-san!/Mayako-chan!" the five gasped.

"Mayako/Mayako-nee/Maya-chan!?" the three siblings gawked as they saw her paintless face looking up at them.

"...Hehe… hey, guys," Mayako laughed nervously before she got kicked in the gut by D, who soon noticed the three.

" **Ah, these must be your brothers and sister,"** D noted with a grin.

"...What's going on here…?" Noriaki asked nervously.

"...Run, guys… run!" Mayako grunted in pain, her three siblings nodding before attempting to get away.

D then actually jumped high in the air before landing right in front of Noriaki, Matsuro, and Niki, blocking their escape. Red Melody noticed this before slashing the Akuma away and running towards D before clashing blades with him.

"Stay away from them, D. I'm the one you want, remember?" Red shouted, the Akuma general not saying anything as he slashes her away.

" **If you want to see these three alive, meet me at the beach by sundown!"** D ordered, quickly knocking out the siblings and teleporting away with them.

"Guys!" Mayako gasped, trying to run to them, but it was all in vain as the other Akuma started to retreat and the Melodygers demorphed.

"...It's happening again…" Mikoto sighed, seeing Mayako with her head down.

* * *

Back at the base, Mayako was sitting alone with her hood over her head, trying to hide her tears.

"I'm worried for Mayako-chan," Jess admitted.

"She hasn't said a word since we came back here," Neiji noted as well.

"It must be because Noriaki-san, Matsuro-san, and Niki-san, found out about what we do," Saburo figured.

"She can't be like this forever, though. She's gonna have to face D eventually," Kazu pointed out.

"She isn't mentally ready yet. I'll go talk to her. It happened to me before," Mikoto countered Kazu and confessed before walking past her friends.

"Huh? Wh-Mikoto-san?"

"Let her handle this, Kazu-san," Neiji told him, keeping him back.

Mikoto walked over to the still sulking Mayako and sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Mayako… I know how you feel…" Mikoto assured, Mayako dusting Mikoto's hand off.

"I don't think you do…" Mayako sighed, "I just reunited with my siblings… I just forgave my big sister… and now all three of them found out who I am and are being held by that freak…! ...I don't want to lose them after we just got back together."

"Trust me, I truly know how you feel. D did the same sort of thing to me."

"Really? How exactly?"

"Kidnapped my grandmother. She's the only family I have left," Mikoto informed, "I thought I was going to lose her to that bastard, too. However, I was able to stay calm under fire, beat him, and rescue Obaa-chan."

Mayako looked up at Mikoto with a questioning look, a bit confused about how she went through the exact same thing D's doing to her right now, but she was able to succeed.

"You're still new to this whole Melodyger thing, no matter how long you've had that gear. You have a lot to learn. And let's be honest… every battle is not going to be easy."

"W-Well…" Mayako started, not sure what to say.

"You also gotta start taking some of your fights more seriously. I see how you play around like it's a party. That attitude might work well on your stage shows, but in battles, you could easily be thrown off your guard and you'll lose in many cases."

Mayako just sighed in response before removing her hood to look at Mikoto.

"It's good you don't have any paint on. That way, I can see how you're really feeling," Mikoto smiled, looking into Mayako's bright blue eyes.

"...Hehehe, you and the others are the only ones aside from my siblings that can see my face," Mayako admitted, giggling a little.

" _Wonderful~! Absolutely beautiful~!_ " they heard a voice smile before they turned to Kami applauding and celebrating, "Sasuga Mikoto-kun (That's our Mikoto)! You've taken the lesson that I have taught you months ago and are now teaching it to our newest Melodyger! SAIKO~! (GREAT~!)"

The other Melodygers smiled at this development that Kami was applauding, Mikoto blushing a little bit in surprise.

"Come on, no need to praise me like that," Mikoto insisted, her blush failing to convey such.

"Okay, not to interrupt a touching moment, I still gotta rescue my blood," Mayako pointed out.

"Right, right. So how are we going to approach this?" Neiji pondered.

"I've got an idea," Mikoto answered rather quickly.

* * *

Later, Mayako arrived at the beach, hood over her face as D stood across from her. She then removed her hood to reveal her face paint.

" **I see you put your battle paint on. How befitting,"** D noted, Mayako looking serious as Mikoto arrived along with her, " **Ah, Takimoto Mikoto. I'm glad you could make it to this as well."**

"...Where are my siblings?" Mayako demanded to know as D moved aside to see the brothers and sister tied together.

" **They're alive, for now."**

"Mayako? What is this all about?" Noriaki asked in shock.

"Everything will be explained after this is done," Mayako assured as she pulled out her DJ Phone.

" **I see my Akuma is already busy with your comrades,"** D noted as he look at the two Melodygers, " **It shows me that you trust them enough to handle a powerful monster while you two deal with me. This brings back memories, doesn't it Takimoto?"**

Mikoto refused to answer, but plugged her Tuner into her Changer, Mayako doing the same with her DJ Changer.

"We will defeat you… and rescue the Mavericks!" Mikoto shouted as the two posed.

"Hold on… is it really true…?" Matsuro gawked in response.

"There's no doubt about it. Our sister, and the rest of her friends… they're all the Melodygers!" Niki gasped.

"Melody Change!" the two shouted, quickly transforming into their respective colors before revealing their bladed weapons.

" **I will forever hold you two in a corner of my memory. Now… entertain me!"** D declared, pulling his blade out too before the two sides rushed at each other.

Red and Gold Melody began with their blades, clashing with D for a good time, evenly matched until D jumped above them and threw slashes at the two, knocking them down. The Melodygers grunted, quickly getting back up before going back into the duel.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four Melodygers rushed over to the town center to find Bakugamushi with several grunts scaring the townsfolk.

"You think Mayako and Mikoto-san can handle D by themselves?" Kazu asked Jess and Neiji.

"Have faith in the, Kazu-san. I'm sure they will be victorious," Neiji replied as the four pulled out their Tuners and plugged them in.

"Melody Change!" the four shouted, quickly transforming and running towards the fight.

" **Imps, IKE!"** Bakugamushi roared as the Metal Imps rushed at the four.

Green and Yellow rushed in first, Yellow swinging his axe at the Imps while Green twirled his Beat Sticks and smacked them against any more incoming grunts. Blue and Pink slashed at them with their bladed weapons before all four of them rushed at the Akuma. Bakugamushi tried to block them with his arms, and succeeded before he spat out a round marble. The other three dodged as the marble came and smacked Blue Melody in the face, exploding right in his face.

"Kazu-kun!" Pink gasped in shock before running straight towards the Akuma.

* * *

Back with Red and Gold, the two were still clashing blades with D, but Gold swapped out for the gun mode and unleashed rapid fire. D managed to block all the pellets until Red rushed in and thrusted her Flute Slasher at his chest.

"You go for your brothers and sister! I'll hold him off!" Red told Gold, who nodded and ran around the battle.

" **How very bold of you, Takimoto. But how long can you withstand against me!?"** D scoffed, slashing her off him before running towards Gold.

"Mayako-nee, behind you!" Matsuro called out before Gold quickly turned to block a slash from the Akuma general.

" **Very fast reflexes, what was your name again? ...Oh yes, Umemori Mayako."**

"Yea, that's me. And you're right," Gold nodded as she got her weapon into gun mode and shot him in the gut, making him fall back.

With that done, Gold ran back to her siblings before cutting the ropes off and getting them up.

"Go! Now's your chance to run!" she told them as the trio nodded and ran from the fight.

" **Tch! You got lucky this time. Next time we all duel, I will be the victorious one!"** D scoffed before he jumped away from the fight.

"Whew. You guys okay?" Gold sighed as she turned to her three siblings.

"We're fine now," Noriaki assured as they walked towards Red and Gold.

"That was awesome out there!" Matsuro cheered.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner," Red apologized, "We needed to keep this under wraps as much as we could."

"No worries. You saved our lives, so we won't tell anyone else," Niki smiled as she put her hands on Red and Gold's shoulder.

"Great. Now, we're gonna head back to help our friends, but there's still a way that you three can help out," Gold told the three as they began to look inquisitive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bakugamushi was able to spit marble bombs at the other four Melodygers, knocking them all back with the explosions as the four fell to the ground.

"*grunt* I didn't think he'd be this tough," Blue groaned as he struggled to his feet.

"We just have to keep pressing until Mikoto-san and Mayako-san get back," Green grunted as he stood back up with the others.

" **You can't last forever against my bombs!"** Bakugamushi shouted as he fired two more bombs.

However, Red and Gold jumped in, knocking both bombs away with their blades right back at the Akuma, making him scream when they collided with his body.

"Miko-chan! Mayako-chan!" Pink smiled.

"Bout time you girls came back," Yellow called out as they four stood back

"No need to worry any more. We're here to help," Red assured as the two rushed over to their friends.

"And we brought a little surprise," Gold added as a giant stage was shown behind them.

"Um… why is there a giant stage here?" Blue asked out of confusion.

"That's the surprise."

(Insert Song: Crazy My Beat by Coda)

 ***As the instrumental begins, the spotlights all shone on the stage. The light spun around as the beat began, the first figure being shone in silhouette posing. Then the light showed a second figure in a similar pose. And one final light shone a female silhouetted figure, standing in a very feminine pose***

"...Wait… oh, I see what you're doing here," Green smirked under his helmet.

"Roll call time!" Gold shouted as the music really started and showed the three siblings in their costumes.

Noriaki posed in black boots, blue jeans, a green tank top and scarf with yellow stripes, fingerless gloves, and his hair in a near pompadour style. Matsuro was posing in white pants with a matching shirt, a cyan jacket, belt, fingerless gloves, kneepads, and shoes, a lavender scarf, and wearing a headband of orange and purple triangles with a feather in it. And Niki was wearing a dark blue dress with matching gloves, black leggings, and black high heels with a red scarf.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!" Gold shouted as she posed with her arms out and sparkles were flying.

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" all six of them shouted.

"Together all six of us are…" Red started before they all started posing.

"Musical Sentai… Melodyger!" the six declared, posing in a line.

 ***As Bakugamushi roared and called forth more Imps and Ogres, the three siblings started dancing to the upbeat tunes***

"We are here to bring a score of peace! From the top!" Red shouted as the six ran right for the fight.

 **Noriaki: Tamanee ze~, nanka shinee uchi ni. Akamu wa hajimattenda dangerous. Yeah. (I can't keep still, while on the verge of something no one's seen. A dangerous nightmare is unfurling. Yeah.)**

 ***Green and Pink started to rush in and attack, Green using his Folk Hammer while Pink used her Pop Whip, both of them beginning to overwhelm the Imps around them***

 **Niki: Unmei nara~, niken no momendo chi shi yeah! Shoganee tobikonde yarou ka. (Even if it's fate, running's too much of a hassle here, yeah! Whatever, I might as well dive in.)**

 ***Green pulled the blade out from his Folk Hammer as Pink kept swinging her whip, knocking out any grunt in their way***

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Ready? OK! Fight!**

 **Matsuro: Yura yura yuuwaku wa sono mune no necklace (That necklace** **on your** **chest, alluring as it swings)**

 ***While singing, Matsuro got down on his knees with his arms out like Caesar Zeppeli admiring the beauty of Lisa Lisa as Niki began to hold said necklace in the air***

 **Noriaki: Megami-sama no kokyuu de yu·re·ru (Rock them with your goddess breathing)**

 ***As they continued and the beat built up, Yellow and Blue jumped into the fray, aiming their Country Rifle and Saxozooka respectively before firing***

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Seisenbu kokkun! Crazy my Beat! Dasai hodo hageshiku. Fake kamashi todome no ichigeki wo. Yeah Yeah~! (I'm declaring war! Crazy my Beat! It's intense but pretty lame. Sucker them with a fake and then hit them with a finishing blow. Yeah Yeah~!)**

 ***Yellow and Blue fired their rifle weapons with rapid succession and big booms respectively, making all the Imps and Ogres go sky high***

 **Matsuro: Tsumi mo! (My flaws!)**

 **Niki: Ai mo! (And my love!)**

 **Noriaki: Furechi na BEAT de~! (Make my blood beat brazenly~!)**

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Hanate! OVERDRIVE~! (Fire my OVERDRIVE~!)**

 ***As they finished the chorus, Noriaki randomly pulled out what looked like a tommy gun and fired in the air like a madman. The shots went on and on until he turned the gun so he was holding the butt of it***

"Bukkorosu hodo (This will blow you away)! SHOOT!" Noriaki shouted as he aimed it in the air again and fired right above him, tossing the gun away from the recoil.

 **Noriaki: Wakaatenjann… hatari wa tsumari seigi Kateru kigashi nakute katsusa. Yeah (You better recognize… a good bluff makes the best course. I've got to win even if I'm not feeling it. Yeah)**

 ***We see Gold slashing at the Ogres coming at her while doing a little breakdancing of her own***

 **Matsuro: Makkana shabon~, okimiyage wa aitsu kara. Douse nara toki nobite yarou ka (A crimson bubble~, as a keepsake from him** **to me. I'd better confront this if I want to survive.)**

 ***Gold was now spinning on the top of her head, hitting any Ogre that came close to her with her spinning legs***

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Ready? OK! Fight!**

 **Niki: Gira gira zankoku na~! Sekiseki no light up! (Lighting up the Red Stone~! With a cruel dazzle!)**

 ***Red spun her Flute Slasher a bit at the Imps, Ogres, and Bakugamushi before Gold jumped in and slashed at Bakugamushi***

 **Noriaki: Saikyou nante choroi ne, i·ku·ze. (Ultimate Thing** **ain't no thing, so let's go.)**

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Sentou kaishi! Crazy my Beat! Kokyuu wo furi shibori! Terazu guchi no JOKE de tsuyogari wo! Yeah Yeah~! (Let the battle begin! Crazy my Beat! Squeezing out another breath! Put on a bold front with a smart-mouthed barrage! Yeah Yeah~!)**

 ***The Akuma tried to fight back, but was being overwhelmed, weakened by the music being played and the powered up Melodygers continued the onslaught***

 **Niki: Hokori! (Pride)**

 **Matsuro: Irusha! (Courage!)**

 **Noriaki: Otoko no namida~! (Manly tears~!)**

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Tsumari very nice! (Basically, very nice!)**

 ***Then the interluding instrumental began, Blue playing his Saxozooka to add to it, the notes from the instrument also making more Imps explode. Yellow then added to it with his guitar solo, astral musical notes appearing to make more Ogres explode and disorient Bakugamushi, Green adding his drum solo to the mix to disorient him further***

"It's working! The music is making us stronger!" Pink smiled as she played her Keytar Cleaver.

Even Red Melody added her share to the song with her Flute Slasher, playing the flute. All the combined instruments playing made Bakugamushi scream in pain.

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Seisenbu kokkun! Crazy my Beat! Dasai hodo hageshiku. Fake kamashi todome no ichigeki wo. Yeah Yeah~! (I'm declaring war! Crazy my Beat! It's intense but pretty lame. Sucker them with a fake and then hit them with a finishing blow. Yeah Yeah~!)**

 ***The six then charged their instrumental weapons up against the Akuma***

 **Matsuro: Tsumi mo! (My flaws!)**

 **Niki: Ai mo! (And my love!)**

 **Noriaki: Furechi na BEAT de~! (Make my blood beat brazenly~!)**

 **Noriaki, Matsuro, & Niki: Hanate! OVERDRIVE~! (Fire my OVERDRIVE~!)**

"Rokuban Gakcho (Six Way Movement)... Melody Finish!" the six shouted as they combined their musical attacks together and unleashed their full blasts and energy slashes.

They all hit Bakugamushi at once and he quickly exploded in defeat as the music came to an end and the Mavericks all posed like the characters they were dressed as.

"God, that was awesome!" Yellow hollered in victory.

"So cool!" Blue smiled.

"I have to admit… that was invigorating," Red agreed as the siblings stepped off the stage.

"Thanks for the help guys. That was so awesome," Gold smiled in victory while getting in a group hug with her siblings.

"Anything to help, Maya-chan," Niki giggled.

They all suddenly heard a far away guitar solo, signaling them that the Akuma was growing giant sized again.

"Time to bring out the big guns," Yellow smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!" Red called out as the mecha quickly arrived in battle.

"Blues Hyou!" Blue shouted as he landed in the cockpit of his secondary mecha.

"Country Osuushi!" Yellow followed up as he did the same thing.

"Musical Gattai!" Red, Green, and Pink shouted as the main mecha started to combine like normal.

"Musical Busou!" Blue and Yellow added before their mecha took the places of their usual mecha.

"Melody-Oh Blues and Country! On Stage!" the five shouted as the mecha posed with said limbs.

Melody-Oh then walked towards Bakugamushi, the Akuma launching his marble bombs from his mouth, exploding when they hit the mecha. The cockpit was shaking a bit but it hit away any marble bombs coming right at it before punching the kaijuu with the Osuushi arm. The Akuma grunted in pain before kicking the mecha in the chest, sending pedaling back a bit.

"I'm gonna go up there too," Gold smirked as she pulled out her DJ Phone and typed her usual kanji, "DJ Koumori! Electro Same!"

The two Dobutsu roared out their cries as they came flying in and fired their lasers at Bakugamushi.

"I'm about to show you something awesome. Musical Gattai!" Gold called out.

The DJ Koumori screeched first before it flipped around and formed the regular MixMaster-Bat body with the arms folded inward. Then Electro Same split apart and folded up into new arms which attached into the sockets, the shark head on the left arm while the tail formed an axe while from said head a new helmet popped out, looking like an axe head at the top before attaching to the mecha's face.

"MixMaster-Bat Electro! On Stage!"

"Oh~! So cool!" Pink smiled in amazement as Red was also stunned at the new mecha combination.

MixMaster-Bat Electro took the charge first, managing to slash at Bakugamushi with the axe arm, dealing some damage so massive that sparks flew off him and fell back on the ground.

"Time to take a bite out of evil!" Gold smirked before the mecha threw the shark head arm forward, causing it to bite the Akuma, making him scream in pain.

MixMaster-Bat Electro then picked up the monster while it was still biting him before throwing it to Melody-Oh, who used the Blues Hyou arm to fire a large energy ball at it. The blast caused more damage to Bakugamushi as he struggled to stand up.

"Time to finish this!" Gold declared before the mecha stood at the ready and winded its axe arm back, "MixMaster-Bat Electro! Gabure Crusher!"

With that, the mecha slashed a large wave of energy followed up by punching with the shark head, sending it flying and actually biting the kaijin, making it scream in pain before falling down and exploding in defeat.

"Yosha! Katta ne (We won)!" Gold cheered.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the other five Melodygers declared with a thumbs down.

* * *

At the studio, the six Melodygers hung out, talking with the rest of the Mavericks and having drinks.

"I can see why Kami-san wanted you guys around," Mayako admitted before she took a sip of her soda.

"Yea… I didn't know that the music we play makes them stronger," Noriaki admitted as the team.

"Not only do we have extra hands to help around the shop, but we got a backup power supply! Sounds like a good two for one deal if you ask me," Kami chuckled a bit as the others laughed along with him.

"Well, it's good to have you with us now," Mikoto smiled as the team all raised their cups in the air.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Ryu: **I see you've finally assembled your Melodygers, Kami.**

Kami: Ryu…

Jess: H… He's too strong…

Kazu: How are we gonna stand up to him!?

Kami: I believe Mikoto-kun is ready…

Mikoto: What?! A-Are you sure about that?

 **Score 19: The Ultimate Composition Part 1**

* * *

 **TB: Whew, glad we finished this one in time.**

 **KKD: Yea… yet we have two more stories to go…**

 **TB: But progress is our best friend right now. So don't be too down.**

 **KKD: Point taken… yet at the same time… time… is our greatest foe.**

 **TB: We need to find some way to make these two things, time and progress, coincide so that both are our best friends.**

 **KKD: Well spoken.**

 **TB: I have a way with metaphors, dude. Now, thoughts on how this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: Very cool, I really like how it was worked out so the heroes could keep their identities safe with those they know, yet have Mikoto truly grow as a leader to the team by helping Mayako out.**

 **TB: The callback to continuity all the way from Score 5 shows that she has. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be that callback you just mentioned, along with the musical number before the Akuma went giant.**

 **TB: The song we used was, actually, a theme for Joseph Joestar called Crazy my Beat.**

 **KKD: Which is an awesome one, and it should've been obvious for JoJo fans if they saw the descriptions of the Mavericks' attires during the number.**

 **TB: I liked the Crazy my Beat performance as well as Gold Melody showing off her combining her two mechs.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was awesome, too.**

 **TB: Alright, now that this is over. Let's go to the next story chapter, cuz I'm really looking forward to it.**

 **KKD: Right, until then, you know who we are.**

 **TB: The Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King…**

 **TB/KKD: Signing off.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	19. Score 19: The Ultimate Composition P1

**TB: *looks at the planned chapter schedule* Holy crap.**

 **KKD: What? What's going on?**

 **TB: The Melodyger and Buccaneer chapters for this set are about to get into some serious sh*CAW!*.**

 **KKD: Oh… crap.**

 **TB: Not dark sh*CAW!* or anything, just… plot's moving forward and all that.**

 **KKD: Oh… phew! Ok. I can handle that.**

 **TB: For this chapter of Melodyger, our main villain finally gets in on the action.**

 **KKD: Wowzers. This is gonna get crazy.**

 **TB: I know, right? And this is the beginning of an epic three-parter.**

 **KKD: Ri-wait… THREE-parter? Hoo boy…**

 **TB: Told you it was getting serious. Now, Disclaimers! *taps conductor board* Places!**

 ***The black screen rushed out placed itself on the screen***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: So the boss of the Akuma is on his way? I hope Kami's got a good idea up his sleeve.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: You girls have a hangover after the party? Yeesh. Hope that doesn't affect your status in school.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: So now you need to deal with seven new Gyojin, all of whom wielding a sword?! Geez, I hope you guys have better luck.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Akuma general, D unleashed his plan against the Melodygers, specifically Gold Melody. He kidnapped her three siblings after they found out who she was, but she managed to save them after some encouragement from Mikoto. Then, with the help of a performance by Noriaki, Matsuro, and Niki, the Melodygers were able to defeat D and his Akuma, allowing the team to have a brief moment of peace. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

In the Akuma castle, we see the leader, Ryu, pacing back and forth, growling in annoyance as the three generals looked from far away.

" **He does not look happy,"** Mokami whispered.

" **...I wouldn't blame him…"** D shrugged, " **Our constant failures after coming close so many times justify his anger."**

" **What are we going to do about those Melodygers, though!? Those pests have been getting in our way long enough!"** Gnork whispered in frustration, D shushing him in response before pointing to their leader.

" **Sometimes, the best way to handle an issue… is by yourself,"** Ryu informed as his chest opened up to reveal the six arm guitar from it.

The other Akuma stepped back a little as Ryu began to perform his solo, sounding wild and erratic as he went on his knees and looked up because he was so into his solo. He screamed out of pure rage as the notes began to form, looking erratic and very creepy. The notes began to merge, letting off glows of yellow and green before they formed two figures.

The first of the two appeared to be based off a minotaur and having a drum kit incorporated into his shoulders, chest, wielding a double bladed naginata that was composed of two drumsticks. The second one had the look of a hippogriff with sharp talon claws, having a bass guitar built into his wings, the wind blowing on the strings to make the strumming noise.

" **Oh… NOW he means bizness,"** Gnork gasped in response.

" **You said it wrong, idiot,"** Mokami snapped.

" **Quiet, you two,"** D responded, watching Ryu's guitar shrink back into his chest.

" **...You two will come with me. We will destroy the Melodygers once and for all,"** Ryu declared, the two Akuma roaring/screeching in response with raised arms before they walked out and followed him.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. We then see multiple Melody-Oh's in their Busou combinations before Super Melody-Oh appeared in its dynamic pose and holding its spear***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see DJ Koumori flying by before quickly shifting into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 19: The Ultimate Composition Part 1**

At the moment, the six were working around at the shop, helping customers and cleaning up as it was an average day.

"Everything's looking good. Keep up the good work, Mikoto-kun," Kami smiled.

"Right," she nodded.

"Look, mommy! The Mavericks are here!" one kid smiled pointing to Niki and Mayako.

"Hello there, little one," Niki smiled, approaching the young boy as he held out a t-shirt with their logo on it.

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure," Mayako nodded as she pulled out some pens.

Mayako signed her name in first before giving the other pen to her older sister, who signed it next and giving the shirt to the kid.

"Thank you, thank you!" the kid smiled and cheered excitedly.

"No probs," Mayako grinned.

"Anything for a fan," Niki added.

The fan smiled as he walked away, the two sisters high fiving each other as the others kept working and stocking.

"Hey, dude. Don't you think it's gotten kinda… quiet since our last victory?" Kazu asked Saburo.

"...You do have a point," he noted, "They haven't really responded back to our recent victory in a while now. I wonder what they might be planning."

"I know that it's strange, Saburo-kun," they heard Kami point out before he walked up, "But I have a plan to counter them if they ever grow stronger."

"What could it be?" Jess wondered.

"...You'll all find out soon enough."

After he said that, the instruments blared so loudly from the bottom base, getting all the staff members' attention.

"...That doesn't sound good," Neiji admitted as they looked at each other.

"I'll cover for you guys. All six of you go out there and see what the trouble is," Kami told the six as they nodded and ran off.

* * *

A short time later, the six arrived in the center of town and looked around.

"So where's the Akuma?" Kazu asked before Mikoto saw something.

"Move away!" she shouted, getting everyone to roll out of the way from an incoming wind blast, which cut right through some lampposts, them looking to see the two Akuma from before.

"Two Akuma?!" Jess gawked in disbelief.

" **Beats of strength! Takinto!"** the minotaur shouted, posing while flexing her muscles.

" **Wings of ferocity! Hakaiger!"** the hippogriff screeched, posing with his wings outspread and claws out.

"Looks like the Akuma really are going full out with this attack," Saburo noted as he and the others got to their feet.

" **They are not alone…"** they heard a voice announce as the leader of the Akuma made himself known, his presence sending chills up the spines of the Melodygers.

"Ooh, he's a big boy," Mayako gulped.

" **Be grateful, Melodygers. The leader of the Akuma is gracing you with his presence."**

"L… Leader…!?" Neiji gasped in shock.

"You're the one Kami talked about…" Kazu realized.

"Anata wa… Ryu Chikara…" Mikoto gawked, looking worried.

" **Hmm… my reputation precedes me,"** Ryu grinned as he pulled out a broadsword that looked like there were bits chipped off the blade, but it was still menacing looking.

"So he's the big boss," Mayako figured as the six set up their Changers.

"We won't let him play to our fears. Let's go, min'na!" Mikoto shouted as the six quickly inserted their Tuners and Phone.

"Melody Change!" the six shouted, transforming on the spot and readying their weapons.

Both sides rushed in, Mayako and Jess facing Hakaiger, trying to use her Keytar Cleaver to slash at the Akuma, but the hippogriff swiftly avoided the swings. She groaned a bit in frustration before Gold aimed her gunsword at Hakaiger and fired rapidly at him, the Akuma using his wings to block them. Hakaiger then flapped his wings, the winds making the strumming sounds on his bass strings before it unleashed gusts of wind that caused the two to get knocked back.

Meanwhile, Blue and Yellow played tag team against Takinto, firing their Saxozooka and Country Rifle respectively as the minotaur Akuma blocked the blasts with a shield resembling the drums that were on his shoulders and chests. The shield actually made the blasts bounce back at them, making the two fall to the ground before they pulled out their bladed weapons. They got back up and ran towards Takinto with their Blues Spear and Rocker Axe and tried to slash at him, but they appeared to bounce off the drum parts of his body.

Over with Red and Green, they ran towards Ryu with weapons drawn and clashing with his blade. He smirked as the two struggled with him, trying to get an advantage and opening, but he swiped his blade one time and knocked both of them back.

"Kami wasn't kidding… he really is strong," Green groaned as he got back up.

"We can't let him best us that easily," Red grunted as she tried to get up and run back towards Ryu.

However, Ryu scoffed at this and managed to block everything Red was throwing at him with just one arm before slashing her back down to the ground.

"Mikoto-san!" Green gasped before running to Ryu and trying to bash him with his Beat Sticks, but he blocked that with his blade as well.

" **Pathetic. You think you can hold against the strongest of the Akuma no Metal!?"** Ryu scoffed, kicking Green in the gut and sending him into a tree.

Takinto beat his drum chest like a gorilla, sending out sound and shockwaves to knock Blue and Yellow back, and Hakaiger blasted Pink and Gold away with his wings, making them scream as all the Melodygers got knocked back together.

" **You are all weak. These were the Melodygers that the Ongaku no Kami has brought together!? I could easily destroy anyone foolish enough to stand in my way! Let me show you,"** Ryu mocked as he dragged his sword in a straight line in front of him, sparks flying before lifting his sword towards his chest, " **Auken! Destruction Flame!"**

He roared as a dark fire charged up his sword and unleashed an energy slash in the form of an X out of said dark fire. The Melodygers gasped, but being unable to dodge in time, they were all hit by the blast, sending them flying into the air before falling down, reverting to their normal forms upon impact.

"K-Kuso…" Kazu grunted as he tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Ryu is too strong…" Jess groaned, whimpering in pain.

"His Akuma aren't pushovers either," Saburo added as he tried to stand back up.

" **I'm really disappointed in you all. I actually thought you would give me trouble,"** Ryu scoffed, spitting at the ground they were laying in pain on.

Mikoto grunted in pain as she slowly stood up, trying to stand her ground.

" **I'm especially disappointed in you, woman. You're supposed to be this great and powerful leader to lead the Melodygers to victory against me!? You're a mockery of the art of music and battle! You weren't made for a battlefield, let alone an entire stage!"**

"U-Urusai wa… you don't know what you're talking about!" Mikoto shouted before running towards Ryu.

"Mikoto-san!" Green shouted, trying to stop her, but she didn't listen.

Mikoto roared as she ran towards Ryu, trying to throw a punch, as the leader of the Akuma just turned to her, scoffed, and backhanded her, causing her to not only cough up blood but send her right into a nearby wall.

" **You're nothing special. You think that Kami will mold you into the perfect conductor for his team?! Well, you're not!"** Ryu shouted, walking towards the downed Mikoto, " **So, why don't you learn your place like the rest of your team… and wait for Kami."**

When he stopped in front of Mikoto, Ryu scowled before stomping on her spine, making her scream in pain.

"Mikoto/Mikoto-san/Mikoto-chan/Miko-chan!" the five shouted in shock as Mikoto was in terrible pain.

" **Another way for you to learn your place? *raises his sword and points it down at Mikoto* Dead at my feet,"** Ryu scowled as he prepared to stab her.

Suddenly, a bright blur intervened and blocked the incoming stab from Ryu.

" **Kisama…"**

Nearby, Kami was now glowing bright yellow like an actual God, holding a lance in his hands and blocking the blade of Ryu's Auken.

"Kami/Kami-san?!" the five gasped in response, the mentor of the team pushing Ryu away.

"You will not harm my staff any longer… retreat for now!" Kami shouted as he suddenly made the area too bright for the Akuma to see.

Soon enough, Ryu found them gone, growling in frustration before walking away.

* * *

"Whoo! What a rush!" Kami panted, acting like he was dizzy while back in his human form, the team recovering in the base.

"...You were right about Ryu, Kami," Saburo sighed, having trouble getting up.

"He's also got two bodyguards with him…" Mayako grunted in pain.

"It's a good thing none of you are dead," Niki sighed with relief as she and her siblings helped Mayako up.

"I think Miko-chan got the worst of it though. Look," Jess pointed out, showing how Mikoto laid on her back, staring at the ceiling with a solemn expression.

"Right… So, who's going to talk to her?" Kami asked, the others looking too much in pain to try.

"I can try, but I'd like your help, Kami," Neiji requested as he tried to get up.

"Of course I'll help, Neiji-kun…"

The two walked over to the depressed looking leader as she kept staring at the ceiling.

"Ne… daijoubu desu ka?" Neiji asked, being very concerned for his girlfriend.

"...I'm trying to recover…" Mikoto sighed, her tone sounding really upset, "...He almost killed me. He didn't flinch. He didn't hesitate. I don't think anything he did required any effort on his part. I have a difficult enough time with D, how the hell are we supposed to defeat the leader of the Akuma?"

"Well, we still have that advantage I brought up before," Kami pointed out.

"Sure, but I don't think it'll do us any good, I don't even know what I'm supposed to do…"

"Mikoto-san, please… I don't like seeing you sad…" Neiji replied, gently caressing her forehead.

"...I appreciate your concern, Neiji… but I need to be alone right now," Mikoto whimpered, turning over on her side away from Kami and Neiji.

"Come, Neiji-kun. She needs some space to cheer up," Kami told Neiji as they backed up and walked away, not noticing Mikoto silently crying as she shoved her face into a pillow.

"So Kami-san, what's the plan?" Mayako asked.

"The best thing we can do is prepare for the next time they appear. Ooh, here's the advantage I wanted to show you!" Kami replied, going over to a table and grabbing what appeared to be a small theatrical stage, almost like it was a set piece, "This… will give us the advantage. The Orchestra Hiyoshidai (Orchestral Podium)."

"Ooh, what does it do?" Jess gawked in amazement.

"I specifically designed it for Mikoto-kun, but it is compatible with all of you. What it does is that it grants the user of it essentially the musical power of an entire orchestra, the ultimate conductor if you will."

"Wow… it'll be Even Steven with that in our packs," Mayako smiled.

"The only downside is that it's not finished yet. I'll keep working out all the bugs and kinks and let you know when it's done," Kami added as the five got back up from their recovery beds and walked out the base.

Kami decided to join them before looking back at Mikoto as she was now crying into the pillow. He sighed to himself before he went up the exit.

* * *

"I hope Mikoto is alright," Matsuro sighed as the others looked concerned.

"I thought she'd be used to defeat by now," Kazu noted as he sat next to Neiji.

"This is different. Those were previous grunts, easy to handle, no big sweat. We're talking about the BIG Boss, here, the FINAL Boss it feels like. If she couldn't even MATCH his power, it's a massive blow to her self-confidence and spirit. Her doubt just gets worse and worse every time the Akuma get stronger… and I'm worried for her," Neiji confessed, being the most concerned for her.

"We all are," he suddenly heard a voice add as the group turned to see Mikoto's grandmother walk in.

"Yukiko-san!" Jess gasped with a smile.

"I'm glad you could make it," Kami smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for calling me over on such short notice," Yukiko nodded.

"You called her over?" Saburo asked, a bit surprised by this.

"I figured Mikoto-kun could use some spiritual support," Kami explained as she led Yukiko to the entrance to their base.

"Kami-san had told me that my Mikoto is hurt… I'd like to speak with her to see if I can raise her spirit like always," Yukiko added.

"She really needs it, Yukiko-san," Neiji agreed.

"Watch your step," Kami warned as they both jumped down into the base, "Mikoto-kun, I brought someone here for you!"

"Mikoto, dear? Listen, I heard what Kami-san told me. You're hurt… I assume you'd like the company of your Obaa-... chan?" Yukiko started, both her and Kami looking with wide eyes to see Mikoto was not in the bed, "*gasp* Mikoto's gone!"

"*looks near his table* Th-The Orchestra Hiyoshidai is missing! ...Oh no," Kami gasped in shock, "She couldn't have…"

"Wh-What did she do!?"

Kami ran and jumped back up the entranceway to the store.

"Min'na, daihen da (Bad news, everyone)! Mikoto-kun's gone!" Kami called out in a near-panic.

"But… how!? She would've gone out through here!" Saburo gasped.

"...She must've discovered an emergency exit. We gotta find her! No telling if the Akuma are waiting for us or not."

* * *

Mikoto was now outside, limping away as she had the item Kami made in her pocket and walking through the bamboo forest.

"Ryu! Where are you!?" Mikoto shouted, trying to get his attention as she was clearly frustrated and angry, "You think you're so strong? You think you can harm me and my friends!? I got the odds maker right here! I can prove without a DOUBT that we will always win against you mindless, heartless, psychotic devils!"

" **Hmm… very rare that a Melodyger call me out to a fight,"** she heard a voice scoff and nearly chuckle before turning to Ryu standing across from her, " **I guess your first defeat wasn't enough. The only way for you to truly learn your lesson… is death."**

"*growls as she quickly plugs in her Tuner* MELODY CHANGE!" she screamed as she turned into Red Melody before pulling out her Flute Slasher, screaming out in frustration as she charged toward Ryu.

The two clashed weapons back and forth rapidly, Red still grunting from the blow she took in the back but still fighting hard as her frustration helped make a new resolve. Ryu dealt multiple slashes at her, knocking her down, making her wince in pain, but Red quickly got back up, still yelling in anger as they kept clashing.

" **Oh my, your aggressive nature in our fight is amazing! You were not this strong before,"** Ryu chuckled, " **Even in this weakened state, your resolve is much stronger than before…"**

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Red scoffed as she pulled out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai.

"Mikoto-kun, wait!" she heard a voice shout before turning to see Kami, the rest of the Melodygers, the three Mavericks, and Yukiko.

"Min'na… Obaa-chan…?"

"Don't use that device! It is not complete yet!"

"Mikoto, your frustrations are making you think irrationally!" Yukiko called out, trying to get her granddaughter to think clearly.

"Don't do anything to injure yourself more!" Saburo warned.

"Please, Mikoto-san… listen to reason and give us the Hiyoshidai," Neiji begged of his girlfriend.

"But… I need this… I have to defeat him!" Red insisted as she gripped the Hiyoshidai before plugging it on top of her Changer, the Tuner already inserted inside.

The Changer rang off with the tuning of an entire orchestra, the device glowing a bright white. Suddenly, electricity started surging from Red's Changer and then through her suit, making her wince in pain as she tried to hang on, but then she screamed as the electricity went haywire and made her explode. The others all looked in surprise and shock to see Mikoto, out of her Melodyger form, falling to the ground.

"Mikoto-kun…?" Kami gulped in fear.

"Mikoto-san?" Neiji gasped, all of them getting worried.

"...MIKOTO~!" Yukiko screamed in panic and fear of losing her only living relative.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Jess: I-... Is Miko-chan… dead?

Neiji: No… NO!

Mayako: The Akuma are striking back harder and harder!

Kami: We need to take care of this problem.

Yukiko: Mikoto…

Kami: What we need is a miracle.

 **Score 20: The Ultimate Composition Part 2**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Oh… my… God…**

 **KKD: That was intense!**

 **TB: I know, right!? And a possible death of a main character too?!**

 **KKD: That's kinda scary. Hadn't had a death in Toku that was permanent for years.**

 **TB: Hey, if Go-Onger can do it, so can we.**

 **KKD: Point taken.**

 **TB: So, thoughts on Mikoto's development? We've never really seen her angry or frustrated before.**

 **KKD: That was kinda surprising, really. I thought she was gonna mature right into the leader role with Mayako's introduction, but she still has a ways to go.**

 **TB: Things are different and a lot more heavier now that Ryu has gotten involved.**

 **KKD: Yea, clearly. I didn't expect him to drop in so soon, though.**

 **TB: It happened in ToQger.**

 **KKD: Oh… sorry, I hadn't seen that one.**

 **TB: It's cool. So, your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… not sure… why don't you go first?**

 **TB: I like the fighting with Ryu and his two personal Akuma. Oh, and we DIDN'T have a giant mech fight!**

 **KKD: Yea, that's a good point, but then again the battle was too intense to even bring that up. I guess that could be my favorite part of the story, too.**

 **TB: Now that that heavy story is over for now, time to take a break with the next Sailor Spirits.**

 **KKD: RIght-o, aibou.**

 **TB: Until then, this has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	20. Score 20: The Ultimate Composition P2

**TB: We've made it… 20 episodes in.**

 **KKD: I've been this far down several of my stories before, and it's always satisfying to get to this point for long stories like this.**

 **TB: And how do we celebrate 20 chapters… by picking up where we left off last time.**

 **KKD: It was already pretty epic, but I think it's time we give you the payoff you deserve for this chapter… I hope.**

 **TB: Let's see what happens. Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto's dead!? How will you managed without her?!**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Looks like a new Akajyu general to fight. And a human girl formed from a Sailor uniform?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: Looks like some more treasure huntin' involved, but how will you fare with the swordsmen Gyojin after you?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Ryu Chikara, leader of the Akuma no Metal, decided to involve himself into the battle along with his two personal Akuma. His power was so overwhelming that it forced the Melodygers to retreat with a seriously injured Mikoto. Kami thankfully was working on a countermeasure, an additional device called the Orchestra Hiyoshidai. Just when he called Yukiko over to support her granddaughter, she left and took the unfinished Hiyoshidai with her. Mikoto attempted to utilize the new power against the Akuma leader, but the Hiyoshidai malfunctioned on her, causing her to fall unconscious, much to her team and family's shock and horror. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

Ryu was laughing so hard he almost fell to his knees as the Melodygers and Yukiko ran over to Mikoto's unconscious body.

" **After all that talk and bluster of new power, this is what happens?!"** Ryu scoffed, laughing off how pathetic Mikoto's attempts were, " **She actually saved me the trouble of killing her myself!"**

"Don't you dare die on us, Mikoto," Saburo responded, trying to nudge her awake as Neiji touches her neck to check for a pulse.

"...I feel it… but it's a very slow pulse…" Neiji noted as he picked Mikoto up in his arms.

" **Takinto! Hakaiger! ...Kill them…"** Ryu ordered once he calmed down, the two Akuma nodding before rushing in.

However, a bright flash enveloped between the Melodygers and Yukiko and the Akuma, revealing it to be Kami in his true God form.

"...You will not mock one of my most beloved staff members!" Kami shouted as he summoned up his lance and flew straight towards Ryu.

" **I've been waiting for this,"** Ryu smirked as he and Kami started exchanging blows with their weapons.

Kami's lance clashed against Ryu's Auken. This went on for a good while before Ryu kicked him back, Takinto banging on his drums to disorient Kami while Hakaiger rushed in with his claws and knocked him back.

"Kami/Kami-san!" the Melodygers and Yukiko gasped as the group ran over to Kami.

" **Auken! Destruction Flame!"** Ryu shouted, his Auken charging with a black fire before slashing in the X shape at the group.

Seeing this, Kami made a circle with his lance, creating a shield of light to block them from the attack, the smoke clearing to reveal that the group disappeared.

" **Things are going swimmingly,"** Ryu smirked as he put away his Auken and walked away with his two Akuma.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The two sides charged further before they eventually got closer***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***They then clashed weapons, the Melodygers getting the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. We then see multiple Melody-Oh's in their Busou combinations before Super Melody-Oh appeared in its dynamic pose and holding its spear***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see DJ Koumori flying by before quickly shifting into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 20: The Ultimate Composition Part 2**

Kami then laid Mikoto down on her bed in her room, the others sighing as their leader and best friend laid there comatose.

"Miko-chan isn't dead… is she?" Jess gulped in fear.

"Like Neiji-kun said, Mikoto-kun has a very slow pulse at the moment. She tried the Orchestra Hiyoshidai, but because it wasn't finished, this happened," Kami informed as he grabbed the Hiyoshidai, "I'm going to finish this device with certainty this time."

"Why would she do that…?" Yukiko asked, confused about the scenario.

"The last defeat was probably a bigger blow to her self confidence and resolve than her fights with D. She must've listened in on how the Hiyoshidai worked and tried to recklessly use it prematurely. I am going to rectify this issue with the item and finish it. Kimi-tachi, come with me. Mikoto-kun needs some recovery time and support from Yukiko."

The others nodded as they followed him, leaving Yukiko to stay with Mikoto, the concerned grandmother sitting in a chair next to her granddaughter.

"Mikoto… I don't want to lose you too…" she whimpered, her face down next to Mikoto's as she failed to see a finger of Mikoto's twitch a little.

* * *

Back at the store, Kami downstairs in the base finishing up the Orchestra Hiyoshidai while the other Melodygers continued working.

"Kami seems a little more serious than usual," Kazu whispered to the others.

"I wouldn't blame him. He sees something in Mikoto that we don't yet," Saburo noted as the team nodded, Neiji looking increasingly worried by the second.

"Mikoto-san…" he muttered, clearly nervous about the worst case scenario.

"Easy, bro. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"But what if she doesn't wake up when those freaks show up?" Mayako asked.

"We can only hope that she'll return in time…" Saburo admitted.

"Time isn't something we exactly have!" Jess snapped at her teammate.

"Now that was uncalled for, Jess-chan," Niki pointed out.

"I feel the same way! We're down one Melodyger and we will be done for without her!" Neiji shouted before the group started chattering and arguing with each other.

" _Everybody calm down_!" they heard a voice shout, making the group stop fighting as Kami came out from the base, "All this arguing is… like, meaningless! You know? What if Mikoto-kun were here right now? She would not want to see any of you fighting about how hopeless it is!"

The others then looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"Gomen nasai," Jess apologized.

"Yeah, me too," Neiji added as the group.

"I understand why you are all worried and distraught. But… daur times like these call for unity, man!" Kami told the team before he pulled out the Hiyoshidai and placed it down on the desk, "I'm almost done working on the Orchestra Hiyoshidai. We can be able to fully utilize it by the time Mikoto-kun hopefully wakes up."

"Right."

The group managed to pull themselves together and keep working. Neiji then started laughing a little, smiling as the others looked confused.

"What's so funny, bro?" Saburo asked.

"Oh, sumimasen… I was just thinking of Mikoto-san. She's a great friend to have… her honesty, kindness, and loyalty prove that. It's… a few of the reasons why I fell in love with her," Neiji smiled as he reminisced on the memories.

"Yeah… *giggle* she's never really into other types of music, but she didn't mind listening to it," Jess added as she smiled.

"Hmhm, she was pretty awesome on a guitar," Saburo recalled, "Never thought she'd be that good though."

"If it wasn't for Mikoto… Nee-chan and I never would've forgiven each other," Mayako admitted with a smile, Niki also smiling in response.

"Not to mention she also helped me broaden my horizon in terms of sub genres. It took a little push to get me to try Blues," Kazu added.

"She actually helped me get a present for Neiji's birthday," Saburo pointed out.

"Main reason we are together… we're not so different from each other… we're like kindred spirits, you know?" Neiji smiled, everyone also smiling as they recalled their best memories of Mikoto.

Suddenly, the instruments from below began to blare out loud, causing the group to gasp and react in surprise.

"We gotta move! Now!" Neiji shouted.

"I'll keep working on the Hiyoshidai," Kami informed as the Melodygers rushed out of the store.

* * *

The Melodygers arrived over at the local rock quarry and found Takinto standing with his grunts, Ryu Chikara standing in the back watching on.

"There they are," Kazu pointed out as the Akuma approached them.

"Where's the birdie?" Mayako asked.

" **I do not need Hakaiger's help with dispatching of all of you,"** Takinto scoffed.

" **Plus, I have a good little plan for all of you…"** Ryu assured as his six head guitar popped out of his chest again.

He began to play a heavy metal number that forced the five to their knees as Metal Imps emerged from the ground before growing into Ogres, which grew to kaiju size.

"On top of the minotaur, now we got these things!?" Neiji shouted in clear rage.

"I'll handle the big guys," Mayako assured as she took her phone out and inserted her kanji, "Koi, DJ Koumori! Electro Same!"

With that, the bat and shark roared before Mayako typed another kanji before inserting it into her Changer.

"Melody Change!" she shouted as she pushed it in, transformed, and quickly jumped into the cockpit of DJ Koumori, "Musical Gattai!"

It didn't take long for the bat and shark to combine into their mecha form.

"MixMaster-Bat Electro! On Stage!"

The mecha quickly rushed in at the Ogres and fought with them.

"Melody Change!" the other four shouted as they transformed as well.

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!"

The four rushed into the fight and began fighting the Imps and Takinto while MixMaster-Bat Electro fought the Ogres. Blue and Pink were started on the Imps, blasting and slashing any of them away that got to close to Green and Yellow, who were busy smashing away at Takinto before Ryu himself jumped into the fight. He managed to swing his sword at the Melodygers, all four of them putting up a good fight only to be knocked to the ground.

" **The Akuma no Metal will reign in victorious!"** Takinto shouted as he pounded to drum parts on his body to make the soundwaves louder than usual disorienting the Melodygers.

" **Auken! Destruction Flame!"** Ryu roared as his blade charged with dark fire again and sliced in the X formation before sending it straight towards them.

It hit them on impact, forcing them out of their hero forms and making them fall to the ground.

"...Kuso…" Saburo grunted, face dirty in some places and a little bit of blood dripping down his face.

"This is… not good…" Jess groaned, trying to get back up.

"Min'na!" Gold gasped, letting her guard down accidentally before one of the Ogres punched her mech, knocking it back into a hillside.

"C'mon, guys… we can't give up… we have to do this… for Mikoto-san…" Neiji grunted as he tried to get back up.

"...So-So da… Mikoto… is… counting on us…" Saburo added, standing up along with his spiritual brother.

"Mikoto-san needs us to be strong… for her," Kazu nodded, struggling up to his knees.

"Miko-chan… hang in there," Jess responded, all four of them now standing up, Gold yelling her heart out as she got MixMaster-Bat Electro to stand back up as well.

* * *

Over at the Takimoto home, Yukiko was sleeping on her chair next to Mikoto. The younger girl twitched her fingers before she slowly opened her eyes, quietly groaning as she slowly sat up.

"Oh… my head… where am I?" Mikoto winced before looking around, "I… I'm in my house…?"

Hearing her, Yukiko slowly awoke and saw her granddaughter sitting up on her bed of her own energy. Her eyes widened with surprise as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Mikoto… Mikoto!" she gasped and smiled, quickly hugging her granddaughter in tears, surprising Mikoto.

"GAH! O-Obaa-chan?" Mikoto grunted, feeling the sudden squeezing on her body, almost passing out again.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alive, Mikoto! *cries* I thought I lost you!"

"Easy… I'm ok… I just need some space… and some air…"

"Oh, sorry. I'm very sorry. Here, have some water…" Yukiko replied, handing her a glass of water, Mikoto taking it and having a sip.

"Ah… where's my Changer?" Mikoto inquired, noticing it not on her left wrist.

"It was damaged when you tried using that new device… Kami-san is fixing it along with finishing the device. I can't believe you tried to use it when it wasn't finished!"

"It wasn't finished…?"

"That's why you almost ended up dying! It's good that you didn't, otherwise, you'd be joining your parents!" Yukiko nearly whimpered, "Don't you ever do anything reckless or impatient like that again, young lady!"

"Oh… now it's coming back to me…" Mikoto realized, hanging her head in defeat, "I'm sorry, Obaa-chan. It's just… well… I thought that if I didn't have any possible chance of becoming stronger, I would never beat Ryu. I thought I wasn't going to bounce back after what he did to me… I had to beat him… but I didn't think of the repercussions of rushing… I didn't hear the part where he said it was unfinished… I thought if I couldn't beat him, *sniffle* then I wouldn't be able to be the strong leader that my friends see me as… I wouldn't be able to be that conductor that Kami wants me to be…"

"Oh, Mikoto… come here," Yukiko replied, motioning Mikoto to come closer so she could give her a hug, "There's no sense in giving a great show without a tuneup or a rehearsal…"

"...Because the music won't sound as good… right?" Mikoto whimpered.

"That's right," Yukiko nodded, Mikoto smiling as she hugged her grandmother.

"Now… I think my friends need my help out there."

"But… how are you going to fight without your Changer?"

"...If my friends endured for me out there, then I can endure for them," Mikoto informed as she got back up, a bit wobbly but refused to drop back to the ground.

"I'll let Kami-san know," Yukiko informed as she walked out of her room.

* * *

The Melodygers attempted to strike back at Ryu and Takinto, but they were quickly knocked back down by Ryu again.

" **How much longer can you humans withstand our power?"** Ryu scoffed as he hefted his weapon to his shoulder.

"...We still can't give up…" Neiji grunted, managing to get to his feet.

"Yeah… but I'm starting to get weaker here…" Saburo coughed a bit.

" **Allow me to finish them, Ryu-sama!"** Takinto requested, hefting up his Auken on his shoulder.

"Hey!" they suddenly heard a voice shout before they all saw Mikoto running towards the fight, surprising everyone there.

"...Mikoto-san/Mikoto/Miko-chan!" the four gasped.

" **You again?"** Ryu growled.

"...Sorry for being rash, guys…" Mikoto apologized, "...I'm here for all of you now."

" _Yes_!" Gold cheered as her MixMaster-Bat regained the advantage against the Ogres.

"But… you don't have your Changer with you…" Kazu pointed out.

"I don't need it right now. Now… I'm here to bring a score of peace to the world… and no one is going to stop this piece from reaching its coda," Mikoto stated before she took her jacket off and threw it away.

Then, Mikoto took her shirt off to reveal her wearing a red sleeveless naval top that looked like it was designed for working out.

" **Metal Imps, ATTACK!"** Takinto roared, making the Imps charge into action.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

Mikoto rushed in, tackling some Imps before kicking and punching a couple more away. She then rushed at Takinto and tried punching and kicking at him as well, but she was quickly knocked aside.

"Mikoto-san/Mikoto/Miko-chan!" the four gasped, trying to run up to her.

"Hold on!" Mikoto called out, holding her hand out to tell them to stop, "You four are already worn out. I'm still fresh."

" **Hmph! You're stubborn. But how long can you keep up without transforming?"** Takinto scoffed, rushing in.

"...However long it takes."

Mikoto blocked and flipped Takinto's arms and legs, trying to throw her own punches again and actually being able to push Takinto back a bit. However, the Akuma kicked her in the gut and backhanded her in the face before grabbing her by the neck and tossing her face first into the ground.

" **You never give up, do you Red Melody?"** Ryu noted with a sigh.

"Nope… the thing about us Melodygers, no matter how bad we fall… the show must go on," Mikoto spat out, slowly standing back up.

"...When did you start saying music metaphors now?" Jess asked in surprise.

"A little bit of Obaa-chan rubbed off on me, I guess. *chuckle*"

The Red Melodyger quickly kicked Takinto faster, flipping to avoid his strikes, but he was still strong enough to stop her momentum and send her tumbling back down on the ground again.

"Ouch…"

"Mikoto-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Neiji asked, moving to his girlfriend.

"I'm okay…" Mikoto assured as she sat back up.

"At least you're back with us," Kazu smiled.

" _Everyone_!" they heard someone shout before they looked to see Kami running towards them and stopping.

"Kami!" the five gasped in pleasant surprise.

" **Matta kisama ka?"** Ryu growled as he clenched his fist.

"Mikoto-kun, I see you are awake! _GOOD_! Take these!" Kami smiled and shouted, throwing two familiar devices towards Mikoto, the leader standing up to catch them.

"My Melody Changer! And… the new device!?" Mikoto gawked.

"Your Changer is fixed, and the Hiyoshidai is complete!"

"You're giving this to me now? ...After how hasty I was with it…?"

"I think you learned your lesson by now… despite how many mistakes one conductor makes, no matter what…"

"The show must go on…" Mikoto and Kami smiled as the former set up her Changer on her left wrist before plugging in her Tuner.

She let the classical tune play out in her device while posing and dancing a little like a ballerina.

"Melody Change!" Mikoto shouted as she activated pushed her Tuner inside her device, transforming into Red Melody.

She plugged the Hiyoshidai on top of her Changer again, and this time posed with grace and gentility, the Hiyoshidai letting off a choir sound as the sound of the practicing orchestra rang, golden musical bars floating out of the device and surrounding Red. The notes soon began to merge together and form a vest with a coattail before glowing and solidifying into a black conductor's vest with golden accents.

(Insert Song: Centuries by Fall Out Boy)

"Whoa!" Saburo gasped at the sight.

"What is that!?" Kazu wondered in amazement.

"...Sugoi…" Neiji and Jess smiled.

"Now THAT is epicness!" Gold responded, making one of the Ogres explode in defeat.

" **What… how…?"** Ryu gawked in confusion and shock.

"Wow… I can feel this new power… it's incredible," Red smiled, looking at her new vest flowing in the wind.

"At last, the moment has arrived. We have our conductor! You have become… Red Melody Dotai (Conductor)!" Kami announced with pride and enthusiasm.

"I am here to bring a score of peace… from the top!"

With that, Red Melody walked in gracefully while Takinto ran straight for. Takinto started punching at Red Melody, but she blocked each punch as if they were nothing while redirecting his momentum to throw some punches and kicks of her own. Red Melody kept the momentum of the battle on her side as Takinto tried hammering her down, but she blocked his massive arms before kicking him away, sending him tumbling to the ground. She then held her right hand out, golden specs coming together to form what looked like a small object that she could fit into her hand. However, after she threw her arm back down, the object extended and formed what appeared to be a conductor's baton in the form of a fighting stick.

"This is… the Dotai Rod!" Red announced as she held it towards Takinto after tapping it against her knee, making it sound like she was tapping a music stand.

She then raised her hands up, which made Takinto freeze for a moment, looking confused for a moment before he shook his head and ran towards Red Melody. Red Melody began to conduct to the music in the background, which was suddenly heard by everyone, and as she waved her baton, energy waves came off the baton and hit Takinto before she got close and she incorporated the conducting into her melee attacks.

" **Those movements… it can't be…"** Ryu gasped in realization, seeing Red Melody glow with a golden energy as she conducted through her attacks, " **This woman… has really become the conductor of the Melodygers!"**

The music in the back began to disorient Takinto, wincing in pain as Red Melody kept hitting him with her Dotai Rod. She continued to beat him up until she held it up, as if holding a note, causing the Rod to charge with power.

"Saishu Gakcho (Final Movement)... Melody Finish!" Red announced before bringing the rod down, sending out a massive energy slash with a crescendo of notes down onto Takinto, sparks flying everywhere off of him before he fell back, exploding in defeat.

"You did it!" Jess cheered as the other Melodygers, bar Gold, came over to Red and congratulated her.

"That was amazing, Mikoto-san!" Neiji smiled as the two hugged.

"That was so _cool_ , what you did there!" Kazu admitted.

"That was the most impressive thing I've seen so far," Saburo added with a grin.

"Great job, Mikoto-kun. You did splendidly," Kami smiled, "You've become a fantastic conductor for this team! Just like I knew you would!"

"Arigatou, Kami… min'na… for believing in me," Red thanked, a smile under her helmet

" **...Kisamara…"** they heard Ryu growl, turning to see the Akuma leader with his guitar popping out of his chest, " **Don't think you are victorious yet!"**

Ryu then played his solo wildly, causing Takinto's remains to glow dark red as they reassembled to form his body and then grow giant sized.

" **Ryu-sama has embedded me with GREAT POWER!"** Takinto roared with pride, Mayako suddenly seeing the giant Akuma before he ran towards MixMaster-Bat Electro.

The mecha barely had time to counter as Takinto rammed into it, sending the mecha towards a building. It was so weakened that it broke into its two components and sent Mayako flying out of the mecha to the ground, rolling out of her Melodyger form towards the others.

"Take it easy, Mayako. You've done really well," Red assured, "We'll handle it from here."

"...Got it…" Mayako grunted as she just laid down on the ground to rest.

"Melody Change!" the other four shouted as they transformed into Melodygers.

"Ongeki Dobutsu! Joshou!" Red declared before all five jumped into their respective mecha, Pop Shachi, Blues Hyou, Country Osuushi, and Folk Saru joining in the fight.

"Chou Musical Gattai!" the five shouted as their mecha began to combine, forming their most powerful mech yet, "Super Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

The mecha stood proudly before Takinto, making him look surprised at first.

" **Doesn't matter what giant robot combination you have! The soundwaves from my drums will disorient you, and then I'll smash you!"** Takinto shouted as he hit the drums on his body again, but this time, the mecha stood tall as Red Melody Dotai tapped her stand before her in the mecha with her Dotai Rod .

"Ok, min'na. On my mark, ready?" Red checked, everyone nodding in response with their instruments ready, "...Let's go!"

Super Melody-Oh held its spear before walking towards Takinto, a musical number playing behind it as the mecha took a swing at Takinto, the kaijin barely avoiding it before he tried swiping his arm at it. However, the swipes did nothing to the mecha as it sliced at Takinto with its spear, sending him right to the ground, rolling around and groaning in pain.

"Let's finish this thing!" Red suggested as the others prepared to sound off their instruments, powering the mech further.

"Super Melody-Oh! Chou Atsuki Thrust!" the five shouted as the mecha's spear glowed golden and thrusted it right into Takinto's chest.

" **And the beat goes on and the beat goes on and the beat goes on… AND THE BEAT ENDS!"** Takinto screamed as he fell back and exploded, the mech turning around and posing in victory.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the five declared, giving a vile thumbs down.

* * *

The group were back at the shop, celebrating their victory in the break room toasting their drinks.

"You should've seen how Mikoto fought in that new Dotai Mode!" Mayako informed excitedly to her siblings, all three of them looking very interested, "She held this fighting stick that looked like a baton and conducted to fight!"

"That must've been some fight," Noriaki admitted.

"It was. I never thought I'd experience such increasing power," Mikoto noted as she looked at her hands.

"You are still growing as a leader of this… band, if you will, Mikoto-kun," Kami pointed out, chuckling a little as Mikoto simply rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling.

"I'm glad you're with us again, Mikoto-san," Neiji smiled as he hugged Mikoto.

"It's good to be with you guys," Mikoto smiled as well, the two kissing for a bit as the others laughed and cheered on.

* * *

Back in the Akuma castle, Ryu walked back inside, looking more frustrated as he kicked some stones over as he stormed to his throne.

" **Did an Akuma from Ryu-sama actually lose?"** Mokami gasped in disbelief while hiding behind a pillar with D and Gnork.

" **But… how…? No one has ever beaten Ryu-sama, even with an Akuma he created…"** Gnork gawked, the most shocked out of the three.

" **We should not underestimate the growing strength of the Melodygers…"** D pointed out as Ryu sat upon his throne to think.

" **May I make a suggestion, Ryu-sama?"** Haikaiger offered as the Akuma leader looked at his last Akuma of his creation, " **Instead of attacking the leader of the Melodygers, Red Melody… how about we go directly towards the provider of their powers?"**

" **...Kami, huh…?"** Ryu pondered, " **Hmm… it wouldn't be an easy task… but considering he's the source of the Melodygers' powers, and the reason for Red being granted a new power... Destroy him."**

" **My pleasure."**

With that, Haikaiger cracked his knuckles before flying off out of the castle, Ryu deep in thought again.

" **...Let's see how well you can handle punishment… Ongaku no Kami,"** Ryu growled with an evil smirk.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Jess: Kami is gone!?

Saburo: What happened to him?!

Hakaiger: **If you want to see him alive, don't keep me waiting.**

Noriaki: Why does Kami trust us to fix the mecha?

Mikoto: We'll just have to find out.

 **Score 21: The Ultimate Composition Part 3**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB: Whew, that was awesome!**

 **KKD: Yea, and very much worth the wait.**

 **TB: Turns out Mikoto's not dead! *waves arms around* YAAAAAAYYYY!**

 **KKD: Awesome sauce. But now we need to be ready for anything.**

 **TB: That's right. There's still only one more part left in this trilogy of chapters and things will get even serious… er.**

 **KKD: Yea… so, what's your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **TB: I like Mikoto first introducing the Melodygers' Super Mode for this Sentai story… Dotai Mode.**

 **KKD: That is very cool, too. And for those wondering, the Dotai Mode was inspired by the power-up/Super Mode for the Shinkengers.**

 **TB: Yeah. Your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… The debut of the Dotai Mode, and the corresponding battle, too. It was too awesome to not make a fav.**

 **TB: Sure.**

 **KKD: Also, as a random note, as of when we write this, Overwatch is gonna be free for PS4 and Xbox One, so once I finish work tomorrow, I'm gonna download it onto my PS4.**

 **TB: Good for you. So, stick around for Class 13 of Sailor Spirits. We'll be introducing a new character there. Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	21. Score 21: The Ultimate Composition P3

**TB: Well well… we made it to the final chapter of this three part arc.**

 **KKD: Wow, really? I thought it already ended last time. ...Shows how well my memory is with this one.**

 **TB: It was still not over, as Ryu has one more of his own Akuma remaining and he plans on doing something nefarious to Kami.**

 **KKD: Oh right, I forgot about that one.**

 **TB: Just to refresh your memory.**

 **KKD: Thanks. So… anything else before we start?**

 **TB: Just that there will be a special announcement after this chapter is over.**

 **KKD: Oh, okay then. So shall we begin?**

 **TB: Of course. Let's… *taps songboard as the orchestra nearby began to play to a rising curtain***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, Torrie, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Kami seems to be in a big pinch. Let's hope you guys can save his butt before the worse happens.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Torrie can't swim and we have a Akajyu who specializes in water. Do your best out there.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Torrie: Now you have not one, but TWO Gyojin Swordsmen to deal with! Hoo boy, this could be trouble.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Torrie: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mikoto had fallen into a coma due to trying to use the unfinished Orchestra Hiyoshidai. The team had to put her in her room so she could rest while they deal with Takinto, one of Ryu's personal Akuma. After a while, Mikoto was able to recover and use the completed Orchestra Hiyoshidai to unlock a new fighting mode… Dotai! With this new mode, the Melodygers ended Takinto and celebrated… unbeknownst to them that Ryu has something planned for the Ongaku no Kami. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

One night, Kami smiled as his last customers left, allowing him to close and lock up store, his staff walking out as well.

"I didn't think you'd have a place of residence, Kami," Mikoto noted in surprise.

"Well, the store and base aren't my only home now, is it?" Kami chuckled as he locked the door, "In order to keep with appearances, I rent a small apartment nearby."

"That's less conspicuous," Neiji noted as he held his bag over his shoulder.

"Sleepover at Miko-chan's place!" Jess cheered as the Melodygers quickly ran out in that direction.

With that, Kami smiled and walked towards his apartment. However, he soon saw a figure in shadow slowly approach him before it disappeared.

"Huh?" Kami questioned, looking around until that figure appeared again and slashed at him.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Japanese-style flute begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The generals get some advantage before they summon a kaiju that began to attack***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodgyers call forth their mecha before they combine into Melody-Oh and begin to fight the kaiju. We then see multiple Melody-Oh's in their Busou combinations before Super Melody-Oh appeared in its dynamic pose and holding its spear***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see DJ Koumori flying by before quickly shifting into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 21: The Ultimate Composition Part 3**

The six ended up staying at Mikoto's for a sleepover, Mayako's siblings staying at a hotel room. They smiled as they enjoyed each other's company.

"This is my second sleepover, and it's already more fun than the last," Mikoto smiled as the group laughed.

"The best thing… you and Neiji can sleep together," Kazu joked, Mikoto and Neiji looking at each other and blushing.

"Y-Yea, well…" Neiji stuttered.

"I'm just kidding, guys."

"Hey. Wanna see something cool?" Mayako offered before she began making noises with her mouth, beatboxing.

"Cool," Kazu smiled, Saburo and Jess bobbing their heads to the beat before Neiji began tapping his knees along with it.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Neiji smiled, Mikoto smiling as she tapped her feet as well.

Then Mayako finished, the others clapping their hands in response.

"Thank you, thank you. You're too kind," Mayako replied with bows.

"*yawn* I'm getting tired," Mikoto admitted, "Why don't we all turn in?"

"Good idea," Neiji replied before everyone else got into sleeping bags.

* * *

The next day, everyone awoke at pretty much the same time.

"Morning, min'na-san. Did you all sleep well?" Yukiko asked as the others yawned.

"Yea, Obaa-chan. It was soothing," Mikoto smiled.

"Good thing we woke up early today," Saburo smiled as as the team got themselves ready.

"Let's see if we can make it to work," Kazu suggested, the team running off to the store.

* * *

They managed to make it to the studio, but found it was still locked.

"Huh… usually Kami would have the store open by now," Mikoto noted.

"There's always a back door. Come on," Kazu added as the six walked over to another door on the side of the building, and it was unlocked, "Whew. And I thought we wouldn't work today."

"Kami! We're here! You left your door locked again!" Jess called out, but no answer, "Kami?"

"Where could he have gone?" Mikoto wondered as they looked around.

"He usually isn't out unless he's purchasing supplies," Saburo pointed out, "And that's usually while the place is still open."

"Doesn't he always close up for the night?"

"Yeah, but something's off about this whole thing," Neiji noticed as he looked around.

Soon, they heard a knocking on the door, them turning to see Noriaki, Matsuro, and Niki standing outside, with Neiji unlocking the door and letting them in.

"Sumimasen, Kami left the door locked again. We can't seem to find him around here."

"We were just about to ask where Kami-san was," Matsuro noted.

Suddenly, they started hearing the instruments from the base going crazy, making the Melodygers gasp for a moment.

"They're going off crazier than usual," Saburo realized.

"That must mean Ryu is out there. Come on, let's go," Mikoto figured, the other five nodding before they follow her, the three siblings staying to keep an eye on the place.

* * *

The six Melodygers soon arrived at an open area of the bamboo forest, looking around to see where the Akuma were.

"Keep your eyes open. They could come at any moment," Mikoto warned as the team looked keenly.

" **You mean like this?"** the group looked to find the source when a yellow blur zipped past them, left and right, slashing at them numerous times, making them fall to the ground as they look to see Hakaiger.

"You… you're Ryu's other Akuma…" Mikoto grunted as she tried getting back up.

"That must mean Ryu's nearby," Saburo figured.

" **You assume correct,"** Ryu confirmed as he stepped out of the shadows, " **Oh, and you six are going to love this surprise."**

Ryu stepped aside, revealing to the team to be Kami, blood dripping down his face and bruises everywhere while he was chained by his arms and on his knees.

"Kami…" Mikoto gasped in shock by the sight.

"So that's what happened to him," Neiji muttered as he got back up with the others.

" **He never saw it coming,"** Hakaiger smirked as he twirled his claws together.

" **Without the God of Music to help you… you six are nothing…"** Ryu scoffed, chuckling insanely as the Melodygers stood together.

"We got to save him. Let's go!" Mikoto shouted as they prepared their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the six declared, transforming into their Melodyger forms, pulling out their weapons immediately.

" **Imps!"** Hakaiger shouted, summoning the grunts as the two sides charged at each other.

With Blue, Yellow, and Green, they managed to bolt through the Imps as they attacked them with their Blues Spear, Rocker Axe, and Beat Sticks respectively. Naturally, the Imps were easy until Hakaiger managed to jump in and let out a screech. This made everyone stop as all of the Imps glowed and began to power up, but a small handful made them boost up into Ogres, and they were all stronger than before.

"I didn't even know he could do that!" Blue admitted, getting kicked in the head by an Ogre.

Over with Red, Pink, and Gold, they tried to take on a few more Imps and Ogres, but they were having just as much trouble as the males until Hakaiger sped on in again and slashed at all of the Melodygers. Sparks flew off their suits before Hakaiger's black talons started to glow. He then threw his hands out, throwing multiple energy slashes which impacted against the team, making them fall back down to the ground.

"Alright… time to pull out the trump card…" Red grinned, showing the Orchestra Hiyoshidai as she plugged it on top of her Changer.

With that, she twirled a little like a ballerina before her black vest with coattails materialized, transforming her into Red Melody Dotai.

"You five handle the birdy. I'll try and rescue Kami," Red instructed before bolting off and giving a good slash at Hakaiger with her Dotai Rod passing by.

The Akuma leader growled before he pulled out his Auken, the two leaders colliding rod to sword. They continued to trade blows back and forth before they clashed once again.

" **Imagine, the Ongaku no Kami finally done for. What will you six do without your precious god to guide you, hmm?"** Ryu chuckled as Red kept clashing with the leader until he knocked her back right near Kami.

"Mikoto-kun…" Kami hoarsely grunted as Red Melody looked at him.

Blue and Pink managed to knock Hakaiger back in order to run over towards Kami, but Ryu simply swatted the two aside.

"Kazu, Jess-chan!" Red gasped, growling at the Akuma leader before trying to slash back at him, only for Hakaiger to claw at her, knocking her back with the rest of her teammates.

"Mikoto-san/Mikoto/Miko-chan!" her teammates gasped in shock by this as they ran towards their fallen leader.

" **Hakaiger, finish them off,"** Ryu ordered as the griffin.

Hakaiger screeched as he ran forward and jumped in the air. The griffin then prepared to swipe his claws at the team, but fortunately for them, someone took the hit for them… that someone being Kami, who reacted in shock from the pain as he slowly fell to the ground.

"KAMI/KAMI-SAN!" they gasped in shock as the Akuma stood there confused.

" **Kisama… you actually had enough strength to break out of your bonds?"** Ryu muttered with a slight growl, " **...Hmph. It no longer matters. You six will be joining him soon. *drags sword on the ground* Auken! Destruction Flame!"**

"Oh no you don't!" Blue shouted as he played a crazy tune on his Saxozooka, astral musical notes appearing around the team, the music distracting the Akuma enough before Hakaiger slashed them away, revealing that the team disappeared.

Ryu only grunted in annoyance as he walked away, Hakaiger following.

* * *

Back at the base, the Melodygers managed to safely put Kami on one of the medical beds so they could watch him while he heals.

"Thanks for getting us out of there, Kazu," Mikoto sighed with some relief.

"No prob," Kazu replied, sitting down on a chair.

"Is everyone okay?" Noriaki asked as he and his siblings came over to look them over.

"Daijoubu desu," Neiji assured.

"Kami is off worse though," Saburo noted, "We managed to retreat him, but he's hurt badly."

"How can a God of Music be hurt? For that matter, how did he not see a sneak attack coming from Hakaiger?" Kazu asked, clearly confused about the whole thing.

"Hey…" they all heard Kami hoarsely respond, "I may be a God, but… I'm still using a mortal form to properly keep up with appearances. Even I make mistakes."

"I guess that does make him more human," Mikoto admitted as the team decided to sit and rest for a moment.

"Mayako-kun, bring your siblings over to me."

Mayako, a bit confused, just brought them over as the siblings stood over him.

"...I was going to work on upgrading the Ongeki Dobutsu, but I don't think I can in my current condition. Considering that I'm a God, it won't take me so long to heal, but it's still going to take time. C-Can you three help upgrade them for me?" Kami asked, surprising them to the point of near speechlessness.

"Wait, what?!" Matsuro gawked.

"You can't be serious," Noriaki responded.

"...I believe you three can do it," Kami assured.

"Th-This isn't like stage set-up, this is complex machinery with forms of life. It's nothing like animatronics on our stages," Niki pointed out.

"Don't worry. There should be instructions on the computer screen. I managed to map out everything before I closed the shop last night."

"Ok, I guess…" Noriaki shrugged.

"C'mon, guys, we need all the help we can get. And if Kami-san believes in you, than we do as well," Mayako assured.

"...You're right. Let's go."

The three walked over to the computer screen and examined the instructions.

"Okay, it involves all of them. The hawk, tiger, gorilla, rhino, dolphin, orca, leopard, bull, monkey, bat, and shark," Noriaki noted as he looked it over.

"What is this, a robot project or a frickin' zoo?" Matsuro gawked, finding this to be rather confusing.

"If Maya-chan's mecha are involved as well, then it really is something big. Th-This'll give us some time to get used to," Niki admitted as they continued looking over the mecha.

"...We'll be back in the store doing some work," Mikoto informed as the six walked back up the room.

* * *

Upstairs in the store, the six were continuing their work as usual, though they looked a little worried.

"I'm worried about Kami," Neiji admitted as they all looked at each other.

"He said he'll be okay, so we got nothing to worry about… right?" Mayako checked.

"The fact that the Akuma believe taking Kami out will allow them a psychological advantage over us. He's trying to take out the provider of our powers to throw us off, make us feel uneasy," Mikoto realized, "We have to keep our heads on straight. We know how powerful Ryu and his Akuma are."

"She's right. We are not going to let those kaijin play their mind games on us like idiots," Neiji added in declaration.

"We're becoming stronger and stronger as we go," Saburo noted.

"Miko-chan, especially. I think she really has grown a bit more as a leader," Jess pointed out.

"Please… I couldn't grow any more without you guys," Mikoto countered, all six of them smiling in response.

"EW~!" they all heard someone scream, making them rush and jump downstairs to see the matter.

"Nee-chan? What's the matter?" Mayako asked, trying to find out what happened.

"I-I went to go look at one of the mecha to see what we could do! A-A-A-And it sprayed ink on me! Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Niki responded, shaking her hands of the black ink and reacting in sheer disgust at the stuff on her.

Mayako couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes as she walked over to grab a handkerchief and give it to her big sister.

"Here, wipe this stuff off you," Mayako offered, Niki taking the handkerchief and wiping some of the ink off.

"How is it going so far?" Kazu inquired.

"It's going good so far, we're halfway done. But it's starting to get confusing," Matsuro admitted as he tried to get a better look at the blueprints.

"Now we have to worry about DJ Koumori and Electro Same," Noriaki pointed out, "Their interior design is different than the others."

"Since they are Mayako-kun's mecha, it's natural they'd be more of her design than the other five. The other nine mecha don't really have that much upgrades to them, but Mayako-kun's have the most," Kami pointed out as he sat back up, clutching his chest in a little pain.

"Is it for a new combination?" Saburo inquired of their boss.

"Who knows? The results will amaze you though," Kami assured with an innocent smile.

The team all shrugged until they heard the instruments go wild again, making them all gasp.

"They're back," Mayako responded.

"You guys go out there. I'll help the three siblings finish upgrades," Kami ordered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mikoto asked to make sure.

"I'm good now."

"If you say so. Let's go everyone! Let's show Ryu how powerful the Melodygers can really be," Mikoto stated, the team responding with nods before they ran off.

* * *

The Melodygers were running towards their destination of the Akuma at a park close to the studio, and found Ryu and Hakaiger along with a whole army of Imps and Ogres.

"There you are!" Kazu shouted, pointing his finger at the villains.

" **How's your precious 'God of Music' doing now?!"** Hakaiger mocked as the team as Ryu jumped down and joined his Akuma.

"We're gonna make you pay for attacking him!" Saburo shouted.

"And we will show you just how much we've grown as heroes!" Neiji added as the team showed their Changers.

"You guys ready!?" Mikoto checked.

"Ready!" the other five declared as they pulled out their Tuners and plugging them in, Mayako typing her kanji on her phone before she inserted it into her Changer.

They posed for a moment, the music from their Changers all syncing up despite different sounding instruments.

"Melody Change!" the six declared in unison as they pushed their devices inside their Changers, the musical notes flying out of their devices and surrounding all of them, forming their suits and helmets.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!"

They all posed side-by-side with a musical G-Clef note behind them.

" **IKE!"** Ryu roared as the Imps, Ogres, and Hakaiger ran forward.

"We're here to bring a score of peace… from the top!"

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The Melodygers let out a battle cry before running towards the massive army of grunts before they entered a massive clash. Pink and Yellow fought their way through wave after wave of Imps, using their Keytar Cleaver and Rocker Axe respectively to cut each grunt in half with ease before Ogres started running toward them. However, luck would favor the Melodygers as Gold ran behind Pink and Yellow, jumped up to their shoulders and then jumped off before blasting the Ogres with her DJ TurntableKenJu in Gun Mode.

Over with Red, Blue, and Green, they were fighting Hakaiger and Ryu, with Blue blasting them with his Saxozooka while Red and Green slashed and bashed Ryu and Hakaiger respectively with their Flute Slasher and Beat Sticks.

"Time to finish this," Red smirked, pulling out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai.

" **Oh no you don't!"** Hakaiger shouted, throwing his claws forward, releasing energy slashes at hit Red, knocking her down and making her throw the Hiyoshidai in the air.

"I got it!" Blue responded as he ran under where it might fall, his hands out hoping to catch it.

Thankfully, he dove like a baseball player and caught it, the device glowing blue for a brief second.

"...Let's see what I can do with it," he figured as he posed before plugging the Hiyoshidai atop his Changer.

The music began to chime from his changer and the Hiyoshidai, Blue posing in a regal fashion, blue particles surrounding him before the black conductor's vest with coattails that appeared on Red Melody before appeared on him.

"Whoa…" Blue gawked upon seeing the upgrade and feeling the power boost before holding his hand out, more blue particles coming together before he summoned the miniature Dotai Rod, twisting it around for a bit before throwing his arm down, making it extend to the length of a police baton.

"Kazu-san, look. The Rod and your weapon are… glowing," Green gasped, pointing that out as Blue noticed said weapons glowing before all three of them heard their ringtones on their Changers.

"*answers* Yes?" Red answered the call.

 _-You can combine your individual weapons with the Dotai Rod! That is the prime example of all you Melodygers sharing the power of Dotai Mode! Now fight on! Make your music known to the world!-_ Kami declared over the Changers.

"...Okay!" Blue nodded as he slammed the Dotai Rod into the top of the Saxozooka, making it form a scope, "Sugee!"

" **Grr, it doesn't matter, you cannot possibly defeat me!"** Hakaiger scoffed.

"Let's see."

With that, Blue Melody aimed his Saxozooka at Hakaiger, his view looking through the scope like a sniper rifle as the crosshairs lined up.

"Fire!" Blue shouted, pulling the trigger as the recoil from the shot launched him back, but the blast still made contact with Hakaiger, knocking him to the floor.

" **Nandatto!?"** Ryu gawked, Hakaiger struggling to get to his knees.

"Unbelievable," Red gasped as Blue was laying on the floor from the sheer force of the recoil.

"Alright, Neiji. Tag in," Blue grunted, handing him the Hiyoshidai, the Green Senshi following suit with the Hiyoshidai, the black vest fading off of Blue.

"Ikimasu!" Green announced as he plugged it atop his Changer now.

He posed in a dramatic fashion before the vest appeared on him, the Dotai Rod also appearing in his hand, only it was miniature again. He pulled out his Beat Stick and connected the Dotai Rod to the ends of each one, the new combination glowing green for a brief moment before Green twirled it.

"Neat staff," Blue admitted as Green rushed in, swinging the staff around and hitting Hakaiger with it.

He managed to hit Hakaiger's joints with the staff, getting him down on his knees again before he smacked him across the face with it. This started to create cracks in the armor.

"Sugoi," Green gawked before taking the Hiyoshidai out, "Heads up, Saburo!"

Green tossed the Hiyoshidai to Yellow, who caught it and plugged it onto his Changer now. This time, he posed dramatically as well until the black vest appeared on him, and he pulled out both the Dotal Rod and his Rocker Axe. He then put the Dotai Rod on the handle of his Rocker Axe, which caused a little hole to appear at the top of the double bladed axe, and the neck of the instrument now had the qualities of a sword, Yellow putting his fingers through the handle and now holding his Rocker Axe like a katar.

"This is new," he admitted before moving it around a bit and then stopping it diagonally in front of his face.

Hakaiger growled, walking towards Yellow, only for the Melodyger to block his claw with one of the blades on his new hilt. He then took the new weapon and swung it, slashing Hakaiger around until Ryu ran in to get a few slashes in. Yellow did block these strikes, too, Ryu having the advantage in power.

"Jess, you're up!" Yellow called out, removing the Orchestra Hiyoshidai and tossing it to her, which she caught and moving like a ballerina before she put it on top of her Changer.

With that, she posed gracefully like a swan, as the vest appeared on her, and she attached the Dotai Rod to the back edge of the Keytar Cleaver, causing another blade to shine out of it, making the Cleaver double edged and rectangle shaped.

"Kapyoi (Kewl)~!" Pink smiled as she heaved the Keytar Cleaver over her shoulder and ran towards Ryu and Hakaiger.

" **Hakaiger! Fight with me!"** Ryu ordered.

Hakaiger simply nodded as they walked towards Pink Melody, the Melodyger quickly swinging the blade over his head and clashing blades and claws with them. She quickly knocked them back as Gold rushed over and fired at them both, knocking them back down.

"Alright, Miko-chan, you're up again!" Pink called out, taking it off and tossing the Hiyoshidai to Red, who raised her fist up for the device to land on her Changer, giving her the black vest.

"This is the shared power of the Orchestra Hiyoshidai. IKU YO!" Red declared as her Flute Slasher actually opened down the middle so she could put the extended Dotai Rod inside it, the sword closing back up before the blade began to glow and suddenly grow longer and wider, "Min'na, finish yo!"

"Right!" the other five nodded as all six of them played their instrument weapons, the different sounds all managing to sync really well, the Hiyoshidai sounding off with a full backup orchestra, causing the Akuma to writhe in pain, no matter what they tried to block out the sound.

"Saishu Rokuban Gakcho (Final Six-Way Movement)... Melody FINISH!" the six shouted as they all fired and slashed their respective energies at the two Akuma, combining into one huge energy ball, though Ryu avoided most of the blast, Hakaiger got the brunt of it, screaming in pain before he exploded on impact.

"...We did it!" Gold shouted with joy as they put their weapons down and sighed in relief, Red smiling under her helmet.

However, as the smoke cleared, we see Ryu struggling to stand back up, panting in exhaustion.

" **You may have won against us in this battle, but you will pay big time. And I do mean BIG!"** Ryu roared as his six armed guitar popped out of his chest before he grabbed it and played a super crazy wild solo to the point of doing the Gene Simmons tongue wiggle and getting on his back to play, Hakaiger being revived and growing to Kaiju size, roaring loudly and surprising the Melodygers as Ryu disappears.

"We need the Dobutsu!" Red called into her Changer.

 _-They're on their way and done with upgrades!-_ Kami assured as the team heard their mecha all roar and race their way towards the battle with Hakaiger as they all jump into their respective cockpits.

"Chou Musical Gattai!" the five declared.

"Musical Gattai!" Gold shouted.

"Super Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

"MixMaster-Bat Electro! On Stage!"

The two combined mecha stood tall, ready to fight as they walked towards Hakaiger.

" **I'm going to slice you up into shredded tin foil!"** Hakaiger smirked as he threw his claws forward, unleashing huge energy slashes against the two mecha, knocking the two back on the ground, shaking up their cockpits.

"He's even stronger when he's a giant. But we can't let that stop us! Charge forward!" Red ordered, still in her Dotai Mode, causing Super Melody-Oh to rush in, slashing and thrusting at Hakaiger, MixMaster-Bat Electro struggling to get back up and running towards the fight.

Super Melody-Oh slashed it's blade at Hakaiger, but he seemed to tank the blows, MixMaster-Bat Electro then slashing at it with its axe arm before punching with the shark face. Hakaiger chuckled before he smacked the two mecha aside.

" **Kurai!"** Hakaiger roared as he launched a gust of wind and wing slashes so powerful that the sparks flew off both out and inside the mecha, causing them to split apart.

"We're getting canned out here!" Blue shouted as the others kept on their seats.

"Hey… let's try combining all of them together," Yellow suggested, "I'm sure that's what Kami, Noriaki, Matsuro, and Niki were working on."

"Right. Let's do it! …Kyuukyoku (Ultimate) Musical Gattai!" Red declared.

With that, all of the Dobutsu got up and leaped into the air. The mechs began to form Super Melody-Oh as usual, but then DJ Koumori attached to the back as a backpack while Electro Same split apart and attached itself as armor, DJ Koumori becoming wings with additional speakers and Electro Same becoming extra shoulder armor as a new helmet detached itself from DJ Koumori, having the colors of all the mecha and in the shape of a headdress, and attached itself onto the head of the overall mecha. Inside the cockpit, it all formed individual music stands for each member and DJ turntable control board for Gold.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!" the six declared as the new mecha posed triumphantly.

" **What is that monstrous thing!?"** Hakaiger gawked at the sight before him as Ultimate Melody-Oh walked towards the Akuma, towering over him in size.

However, the kaiju roared, trying to punch the giant mecha in the chest… but nothing happened. The new mecha simply punched Hakaiger in the face, knocking him on his back.

"What power," Green gapsed in amazement.

"Sugoi!" Pink gawked.

"Let's see what else this baby can do," Gold smirked as she scratched her discs, which made the mecha fire soundwaves out of the speakers in her wings, making Hakaiger scream in pain, covering his ears as sparks flew off his body, the soundwaves dealing actual damage to him, "Nice!"

"Now let's put an end to him," Red smirked, taking out the Dotai Rod and tapping it on her song board, getting the mecha to pose for a moment as she conducted a massive melody.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Grand Finale Smash!" the six shouted as the mecha leaned back, put its shoulder up front and ran straight towards Hakaiger.

" **No! Who would've thought you six would become this strong!?"** Hakaiger screamed in pain as he fell down, exploding in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the Melodygers declared, giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Back at the store, Kami walked in, feeling much better than before as the team had worked hard on their shift.

"Great job, great job, dudes! That was absolutely brilliant," Kami congratulated with applause.

"Thank you, Kami. I think we did really well out there," Neiji chuckled with a hand behind his head.

"You have all shown great chemistry and teamwork together; you've all grown into a great band and a set of great warriors as well!"

"Thank you, Kami. This is all really nice of you," Mikoto smiled with a blush.

"Your friends wouldn't be growing without you, Mikoto-kun. You are growing so well," Kami pointed out, making Mikoto blush a little harder.

"He's right, you know. We've all grown in our own ways, but I think you are a little more," Neiji smiled.

"...That's so sweet… *sniff* I'm gonna tear up," Mikoto nearly whimpered tears of joy, her and Neiji embracing each other before sharing a kiss.

"Your parents must be really proud of you right now," Jess smiled in response, Mikoto still crying her tears of joy as she let herself go in the warm embrace of her boyfriend.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Jess: I can't let Kazu-kun fall like that!

Mikoto: What's going on?

Kazu: I got this, Jess-chan!

Jess: You don't understand, he's…

 **Score 22: Pink & Blue Attack**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

Kami: A castle has risen up from the ground outside of Utau Tani.

Saburo: Could this be the work of an Akuma?

 **The Melodygers set off to solve the mystery of an ancient European castle appearing…**

Jess: The legends of it spoke of two lovers who were inseparable, only to be torn apart by a terrible fate.

 **How will they handle this?**

Mikoto: Let's go!

Melodygers: Melody Change!

 **Featuring songs by the Beatles, Fall Out Boy, & Green Day!**

 **Gekijouban! Musical Sentai Melodyger The Movie: The Sonata of Music!**

 **A musical to remember! Coming** **soon…**

* * *

 **TB: Oh my God, have we finally reached that point?**

 **KKD: Wow, that was fast.**

 **TB: That's right, the Triple Super Hero Time Gekijouban stories will be coming soon after I reach a certain number with these three stories. Starting with this movie, which will indeed be a musical. No, not like the Kyouryuuger movie that only had one song playing throughout the film, I mean a full blown musical.**

 **KKD: Right. Can't wait to see how this'll work.**

 **TB: It'll be really good. So, thoughts on the final installment of my three parter?**

 **KKD: I thought it was a two-parter for a bit and that we'd see Hakaiger for much longer, but it was great for what we got.**

 **TB: I thought it turned out great, especially the character development and chemistry between the Melodygers. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta say it was the final battle on foot where the team all used the Hiyoshidai. Epic.**

 **TB: I liked that, but my favorite had to be the debut of Ultimate Melody-Oh and its Football Shoulder Tackle of DOOM!**

 **KKD: Nice.**

 **TB: I'm feeling so good about this set, I can't wait for Sailor Spirits. As a matter of fact, Imma head there now. This has been the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver...**

 **TB/KKD: We'll see ya there.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	22. Score 22: Pink & Blue Attack

**TB: *reads something* Wow, look at all the positive reviews I'm getting for my stories.**

 **KKD: Wait, what?**

 **TB: See for yourself. *gives him the paper***

 **KKD: *Looks over the reviews* ...Wow… that's a lot of positive reviews… and that's on Melodyger alone! Though I see all the Sailor Spirits reviews were all written by the same guy, basically saying they were all great and can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **TB: He reviewed some of your stories too. I appreciate his support for it. There's also some good reviews for Buccaneer.**

 **KKD: *Reads some of the early Buccaneer reviews and chuckles* Someone compared Buccaneer to the Gokaigers. Funny how he thinks the keys for him are the same as the Ranger Keys. And for the record, no he's not gonna become past Riders.**

 **TB: One reviewer even compared him to Deadpool with the fourth wall breaking.**

 **KKD: Yea, saw that. ...Also, what's this one guy's context to a gaming Rider? I understand Ex-Aid is out, but if he's talking about Buccaneer then he put that comment in the wrong spot.**

 **TB: The point is that I appreciate all your comments and positive reviews. And I thank you all for it and will continue to keep putting these chapters out.**

 **KKD: Remember, we're actual people behind the text, too, and we try to read the reviews whenever we can. We appreciate all the positive feedback, and we'll gladly accept more, but if there's anything you guys don't get or if we messed something up, don't be afraid to tell us. Just make sure it's constructive criticism and not something whiny like we ruined a moment with something… or like how one guy randomly said in my first video that I ruined their childhood with what I spoke of.**

 **TB: Those type of people are assholes who just want attention. ...Where were we?**

 **KKD: We were going to start our next set of chapters.**

 **TB: Oh yeah, Melodyger.**

 **KKD: Right, we should get started. Now where are the flipping disclaimers?**

 **TB: *looks up* Uh oh…**

 **KKD: What?**

 ***Both authors look up to see the disclaimer screen falling down above them***

 **TB: INCOMING!**

 **KKD: Crap baskets. *dives out of the way as they drop down***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Blue Melody, Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Kazu and Jess are in a bit of a pinch here. Can they make it out of it in one piece?**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Blue Melody: Aw, Emi-chan starts to love superheroes. But what will she do against a fighting Akajyu?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Mako: Jeez, that poison tail guy's back and it looks like he got an upgrade of sorts. Hope Yoshi can overcome this.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Kami was attacked by Hakaiger and got captured,the Melodygers unaware and suspicious of his disappearance. They were then out to fight Hakaiger, along with Ryu Chikara, who reveals that they have taken Kami hostage and have beaten him very badly. Thankfully, the team managed to rescue him and let him rest, Kami requesting Noriaki, Matsuro, and Niki to help upgrade the Ongeki Dobutsu. The Melodygers rushed back onto the battlefield and used the Orchestra Hiyoshidai to its fullest potential while also unveiling a new combination, Ultimate Melody-Oh. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

Kazu was currently helping Jess shelf some CDs as she was humming a little tune to herself.

"Thanks for helping me, Kazu-kun. Your height comes in handy," Jess smiled in response.

"Thank God I'm tall," Kazu chuckled as he placed the last of the discs on the higher shelves, "And done. Wanna practice some more?"

"Sure, why not?"

The two walked over to the practice stage, grabbed their keytar and bass guitar, and started to play them. The two were beginning to sync their rhythms and tunes up perfectly, getting the attention of some of the staff, making them smile and applaud them.

"That's the way to do it, Kazu-san!" Neiji cheered as the two finished their practice.

"You two are in sync as always," Saburo complemented.

"Thanks," Jess giggled as she put her keytar down.

* * *

Over in the bamboo forest, Mokami was walking through before holding her arms out, her drumstick weapons in her hands. She began tapping her sticks against the bamboo stalks before going into an all out solo, the stalks making hollow noises the resonated enough to make an Akuma raise from the grass, this one looking like a bear with holes strewn all over its body, the wind blowing through the holes on its wooden arms resembling a didgeridoo.

" **Very well done. Go wreak some havoc for Ryu-sama, Kumageri,"** Mokami ordered, the bear nodding before he hit his arms together with a roar and then ran towards a series of bamboo stalks, knocking them all down with just a straight lariat.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod.***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akajyu shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 22: Pink & Blue Attack**

There was another wave of customers in Subarashii Records, the staff working their hardest to keep up with orders and organizations.

"Everyone's doing great today. Keep it up, min'na-san," Kami called to his staff.

"Arigatou, Kami," Mikoto smiled and waved as she kept working.

"Did you hear about those heroes protecting our town… the Melodygers I think they're called?" one customer inquired to a couple of his friends.

"Yea, I saw a picture of them on the newspaper," another customer added, pulling out the papers, "Says right here 'Melodygers save Utau Tani from fiendish devils yet again'."

"Ever wonder who could be wearing those suits?" a third customer questioned, making the others think for a moment.

They soon began discussing more about the Melodygers, the staff actually listening to their heroics being told and spread by people.

"I love the reputation preceding us," Kazu smiled as Jess couldn't help but giggle.

"But the people do not know it's actually us. I prefer to keep it that way," Mikoto whispered to the others, making them nod in understanding.

However, they soon began to hear the instruments from downstairs in their base going wild, bringing about a bit of a problem as, seeing there was a lot of customers still in the store, they didn't know what to do.

"Don't worry, we'll ask Kami-san if we can cover for you," Niki assured.

"Thanks guys, you're the best," Mayako sighed in relief, patting her sister on the shoulder as they all headed out the back way so that they could see the issue.

* * *

Outside, the Melodygers were looking out for any threats until they arrived near a pond where they heard the sound of a didgeridoo.

"What's that sound?" Mayako wondered, not recognizing the sound.

"It is a didgeridoo. It usually makes that noise when the wind blows. But where is it coming from," Mikoto pondered as they looked around and saw it was deserted.

" **BANZAI~!"** they heard an elongated shout before they turned to see Kumageri falling towards them with his fists over his head.

"Scatter!"

The team ran away from each other, avoiding the dive-bombing bear.

" **Normally, when you hear that sound… that means your ass,"** Kumageri noted before they all plugged their Tuners and DJ Phone into their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the six together before they transformed quickly into Melodygers, all of them using their bladed and melee weapons to attack at once.

However, the strong hide of the bear was unscathed as he pushed them all off. With a roar, he let off the deep wailing of a didgeridoo, actually piercing through their helmets, making the heroes grab their helmets, grunting from the ringing in their ears.

"Oh my God, the noises!" Green screamed, trying desperately to block out the noises.

"I got it," Blue shouted, aiming his Saxozooka at Kumageri and firing it, albeit randomly, to try and stop.

Luckily, his blast hit Kumageri, stunning him enough to make him stumble backwards and stop the music.

"The noise is gone," Pink sighed with relief.

"Then let's get him!" Yellow shouted, everyone charging at him.

They managed to get several shots on him before he stuck his arms out and gave a double lariat, knocking all of them back down again.

"Itai… this is getting kinda irritating," Red winced.

"I got him," Blue assured, twirling his Blues Spear as he stepped closer to try and deal some more damage, but Kumageri grabbed him by the helmet, picked him up, and then slammed him down to the ground, his helmet starting to crack a little, "...Ouch."

" **I will enjoy crushing you under my power,"** Kumageri smirked before punching Blue in the chest, making him scream in pain.

"Kazu/Kazu-san!" the others gasped as they all ran and one by one, tried to attack him, but Kumageri just powered them away as he continued to stomp on Blue Melody's chest and head.

"Kazu-kun!" Pink shouted as she leapt up on Kumageri's back and tried to choke him into stopping.

Kumageri only found this to be an annoyance, but it was enough to pull him back and away from Blue. He then proceeded to grab Pink and flip her over his head, slamming her to the ground as well. Kumageri then wound his fist back and punched her right in the side of her helmet, leaving a crack right in the visor, making Pink very dazed and woozy enough to blur her vision. However, her friends were quickly able to knock him away, only sending him stumbling over the two.

"You two okay?" Yellow checked to make sure.

"They might be out cold," Green noted as he picked up Pink in her arms.

"For now, we have to retreat to tend to them. They seem in pretty bad shape," Red responded, helping to lift up Blue.

"We need to hurry. That big dolt is running at us again," Yellow quickly called out, Kumageri charging right at them like he said.

Yellow managed to take out his Rocker Axe and play it very fast, musical notes surrounding the group to distract Kumageri before they dissipated, revealing that they disappeared.

" **Tch,"** he scoffed, jumping away from the field.

* * *

Back in the base, Jess and Kazu were lying on separate beds as they were tended to by Kami.

"Nothing but bruised ribs and a couple scrapes on the head, nothing major on either of these two," Kami assured.

"There's some good news," Saburo sighed with relief.

"And the bad news?" Neiji inquired.

"Kazu-kun will be out a little longer than Jess-kun. He probably took the most hits from that nasty beast and looks the most beaten up," Kami sighed.

"That is bad," Mikoto noted, Jess groaning a little as she began to stir, getting the attention of the others as she sat up, "Jess-chan, daijoubu?"

"H-Hai… what happened? *looks to her left* Kazu-kun!" Jess responded before gasping at seeing Kazu unconscious.

She tried to get up and out, but she grunted in a little bit of pain, gently urged back down by Neiji and Kami.

"Take it easy," Neiji insisted as she laid back on her bed.

"...Sorry. It's just, you know how I am with Kazu-kun."

"We know. He'll wake up soon, we promise."

"...What sort of connection do you two have exactly?" Mikoto wondered, a little confused.

"Well… my friendship goes aways back with Kazu-kun… back when we were kids," Jess admitted and explained, "We're so close, we're like brother and sister, you know?"

"Really? Tell me a little more."

"When we were kids, we were inseparable. It's kinda like the bromance between Neiji-kun and Saburo-kun," Jess clarified, giggling at that last bit as they boys she mentioned rolled their eyes and chuckled a little.

* * *

 _Years ago, we see a young Jess messing around with a toy piano during grade school, some boys coming up to her, one of them pushing her aside._

" _Move aside, it's my turn to play," he insisted, sitting in front of the piano._

" _Hey, I'm not done yet," Jess whined as she tried to get him off, the other two boys pushing her back._

" _Shut up, he says it's his turn!" another one of the boys snapped, pushing her again so hard she fell to the floor._

" _Look at that. She looks like she's about to cry," the third boy joked, faking crying._

" _Chotto," they heard a voice call to them as they saw a younger Kazu approach them._

" _Kazu? What are you doing? You want a turn too? Well I'm using it now," the first boy responded, getting defensive._

" _Did you hear her? She said she wasn't done yet," Kazu told him, the other two boys getting in his way, "If you don't give it back… then this. Sensei~! These three pushed Jess-chan and made her cry!"_

 _The teacher did come by as she saw the three boys, Jess still on the floor as the three boys looked nervously before (con)._

" _...You okay?" Kazu asked, helping Jess up, who nodded in response while wiping her tears away._

" _Y-Yes… arigatou…" she answered._

" _Piano's all yours."_

" _A-Arigatou… Kazu-kun, ne?"_

" _Yeah. Let me hear you play," Kazu smiled, Jess nodding as she sat down and tapped the keys, giggling at the noise for a moment, "Sounds cool."_

 _Jess giggled at the compliment before she continued to play happily, Kazu snapping his fingers and tapping his foot to the beat as he smiled at it._

" _You like it?" Jess asked, earning a nod and thumbs up from Kazu._

* * *

"That was the first time we truly became buddies. I think it grew a little more as a brother/sister type of friendship. We aren't in love, but we still like each other. Kazu-kun is still a really cool guy… and he was a cute kid," Jess admitted as the others smiled at her story.

"No… _you_ were a cute kid," they heard Kazu respond, making Jess blush and turn to see him.

"I see you're awake."

"...I got my ass kicked worse times than this."

Jess just smiled and sat up along with Kazu, who slowly sat up because of his state.

"I'm just glad you're okay now," Jess smiled, hugging Kazu.

"It's still going to take him a while to recover, but at least he's conscious," Kami smiled as the others sighed with relief.

"Yea… did you guys really think I'd be hospitalized?" Kazu asked, chuckling as he laid back down.

However, just before the friends can chat, the instruments play wildly again.

"Back for more, huh?" Mayako smirked as the team got themselves ready.

"I'm coming with you," Kazu insisted, trying to get up.

"No, no, no, you have to stay and rest for now," Jess responded, keeping him down a moment

"But I don't want that stupid bear giving you a worse beating than me!"

"Jess-kun's right though," Kami noted, "You need to stand down for now."

Kazu was hesitant, but eventually sighed in defeat as he laid back.

"I'll give him one for you, bro," Jess promised, giving him a fistbump before the team ran off.

* * *

Later, the team found themselves in an industrial construction site, already in Melodyger form as they looked around until they heard a roaring.

"Incoming!" Pink called out, all of them dodging out of the way of a charging Kumageri, who rammed himself into a set of barrels, knocking them down, "Ole!"

" **Tch! Annoying little pests,"** Kumageri scoffed as he managed to get back up.

"Get ready. He may look slow, but he's still pretty fast," Red warned, preparing her Flute Slasher and rushing towards the Akuma with her team.

The bear just roared as he tried to tackle the team at once, but Yellow managed to fire his Country Rifle at him. However, the shots bounced off of Kumageri like they were bebes. The bear shrugged them off as he grabbed Yellow and, for lack of a better expression, gave him a bear hug, trying to crush him. Yellow screamed in pain until Green bonked Kumageri with his Folk Hammer, the blow actually causing the bear enough damage to drop Yellow to the ground.

"Let's see how you handle this," Green shouted, pulling out the little dagger inside the hammer, now having two weapons with him, "Prepare to be brogued!"

" **I'll brogue you!"** Kumageri roared, winding his arm back and throwing it forward for a lariat at Green, only for him to bend backwards and avoid it.

"Nice try."

" **Mada mada!"**

Kumageri then jumped into the air before landing on the ground, pounding it with his fists to to create a shockwave strong enough to knock the Melodygers off their feet, all while the wind blew through the holes in his arms, causing the didgeridoo noise to once again disorient the Melodygers to the point they fell to their knees. He then powered through each of them one by one before falling to their faces.

* * *

Back at the base, Kazu was starting to get restless, squirming in bed until he saw Kami look on the computer, grunting as he got up to see his teammates on-screen, being beaten and knocked around.

"This isn't looking good," he whispered as he tried to get back up.

"...You still wanna go out there and help them?" Kami asked, seeing the Blue Senshi was about to head out.

"You know me… I don't care how hurt I am, I have to help them… even Jess-chan. My girl managed to see me beaten pretty badly, but I don't wanna see her in my position," Kazu responded, managing to get up and rub his ribs in pain while putting his suit jacket back on, "Don't try and stop me."

"...Knock yourself out. Your will alone seems to have numbed the pain, man."

Kazu nodded in response as he walked away, still holding his ribs a bit.

* * *

Back with the fight, the Melodygers kept getting knocked around like ragdolls.

"Time to let out the orchestra," Red called out, showing the Orchestra Hiyoshidai.

" **Not on my watch!"** Kumageri smirked as he rushed in and smacked Red, causing her to drop the Hiyoshidai away from the fight.

"Crap!" she groaned before getting picked up by Kumageri and tossed all the way into a construction beam.

"Mikoto-san!" Green shouted in horror as he and the others ran over to the downed Red Melody.

" **Saa te… shi ne!"** Kumageri growled as he turned to the others and started running towards them again.

"DI~VEKICK!" he suddenly heard a shout before he turned to see Kazu perform a dropkick that landed smack into the beast's chest and was enough to push him back..

"Kazu/Kazu-san/Kazu-kun!" the other five gasped as the blue Melodyger slicked his hair back, buttoned part of his shirt and adjusted his suit jacket.

"You're… You're alright?" Pink gawked, making sure he was okay.

"I told you… I got worse ass kickings than this. And I'm not one to just sit and watch my friends get what I got," Kazu assured as he showed his Tuner and plugged it into his Changer, "I'll show you how we handle things in a band! Melody Change!"

As he said this, he slammed the device in his brace, transforming into Blue Melody before taking the Hiyoshidai in his hands and attaching it atop his Changer. He began to pose in a rather cool manner as a musical score played out, particles flying out to form the black vest with coattail over him.

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody… Dotai!" he shouted as he held his hand out to reveal a miniature bar, flicking his wrist to extend it into the Dotai Rod, "Ore no super cool melody… misete aru ze (I'll show you… my super cool melody)!"

The Akuma growled before rushing in and trying to throw more powerful punches at Blue, but he avoided most of them and hit Kumageri with the Rod, managing to do so with ease before tripping him up.

"Yeah haha, whoo!" Blue whooped and hollered as he kept swinging and slashing at Kumageri.

"Whoa…" Yellow gawked.

" _Unbelievable_ ," Green muttered in English.

"Attaboy, Kazu-kun! Give him what for!" Pink cheered.

"Blues Spear!" Blue called out, summing the weapon before taking the Dotai Rod, shortening it, and putting it on the tip of the spear blade, causing an axe blade to pop out the side, along with a piercing tip on the other side and the spear blade growing longer, forming a halberd.

"Dotai Halberd! Time to dice you up, bear jerky!" Blue smirked before rushing in and twirling the Halberd around while slashing at Kumageri, managing to deal some pretty intense damage to him and even knocking him in the face with the blunt handle of the Halberd.

"Now THAT'S cool!" Pink shouted.

"Time for the coolest of all. Saxozooka!" Blue shouted, taking the Dotai Rod off the Halberd before extending it, pulling out the Saxozooka and attaching the Dotai Rod to it like a scope.

He then started to play his weapon like a saxophone, the Dotai Rod actually acting as an amplifier, and made it sound like a full jazz band was playing, disorienting Kumageri and making him fall to his knees as Blue crouched down, energy being charged into his Saxozooka.

"Saishu Gakushou… Melody Finish! (Final Movement… Melody Finish!)" Blue shouted as he locked onto his target and fired a large blue energy ball at Kumageri, the blast hitting the Akuma, making him explode in defeat, "YOSHA!"

The team celebrates for a moment, but a guitar solo was soon heard as the Akuma was revived and grew.

"No time for celebrating now. Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!" Red shouted as the mecha came storming in and they jumped in.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the six declared as all their mecha combined into their most powerful combination yet, "Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

With that, Kumageri growled as he tried to approach the massive mecha, but it proved too powerful even for him as the mecha swatted him aside with his sheer power.

"Summoning new weapon… Dotai Boomerang!" Blue shouted, Ultimate Melody-Oh holding out its hand before a circle spun around and landed in its grip, revealing a black boomerang in its hand.

The mecha then walked towards Kumageri, armed with the boomerang in hand held back and slashing at the Akuma like a sword a few times before throwing the boomerang, hitting him even more and knocking him down. Ultimate Melody-Oh caught the boomerang and twirled it a bit.

"This is awesome!" Jess cheered.

"Now to finish this," Blue called out as the boomerang began to glow gold.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Guru Dotai Rendan (Spinning Conductor Barrage)!" the six shouted as the mecha threw the boomerang, causing it to spin rapidly, constantly hitting the Akuma before it went right through him.

Kumageri screamed in pain before he fell down and exploded in defeat while Ultimate Melody-Oh caught the Dotai Boomerang.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived," Blue declared, giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Back at the store, Kazu and Jess were playing a song together, the others watching and listening with smiles on their faces.

"Their synchronization is astounding," Mikoto admitted with a smile.

"Sure is," Kami smiled himself as the two kept playing their hearts out, Kazu on a crazy saxophone solo and Jess playing backup on her keyboard.

"Good to have you back up and healed, Kazu-kun," Jess smiled as Kazu took a breather to let her have a solo of her own.

"Same here, Jess-chan. You're still awesome on the ivories," Kazu chuckled, Jess giggling in response.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Neiji: A martial arts tournament is being held today at the gymnasium.

Mikoto: Who's this guy?

?: There's more things that you don't know about me.

Kazu: You… You can't be…

?: It's Morphin Time!

 **Score 23: Eastern Melody vs Western Ranger**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

Kami: A castle poking above the heavens…?

 **A castle in the sky…**

Mikoto: This is just all so sudden.

 **An ancient legend…**

Neiji: Who are you?!

?: I am… the keeper of this lovely mansion right here.

 **A dark Melodyger…**

?: **I have finally found you.**

Mikoto: Descendant of what now…?

Neiji: How do we keep getting into these messes?

 **Gekijouban! Musical Sentai Melodyger The Movie: The Sonata of Music!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: *claps hands* There we go. Very well done.**

 **KKD: Whew! Thank goodness.**

 **TB: Yeah. So, how do you think this chapter turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty impressive, admittedly.**

 **TB: We were just rolling with whatever we could think of, but we are 'on the fly' type writers on occasion.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true, but it doesn't mean we don't have any of these things planned in advance.**

 **TB: The next chapter was planned, for example.**

 **KKD: Although, I was kinda surprised when he brought it up, but as time went on, I decided to kinda consider it like our Sentai variant of Power Rangers Dino Thunder's "Lost in Translation" episode, where the American team looked at an episode their show's based off of, Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (albeit badly dubbed).**

 **TB: So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be the ending part where Kazu used the Dotai Rod and used it in combination not just with his Saxozooka, but also with his Blues Spear.**

 **TB: The other members will get their shining moments in Dotai Mode later down the line, but yes, it was awesome. I also wanted to give Ultimate Melody-Oh a legitimate weapon aside from him doing the Football Shoulder Tackle of Doom all the time. Oh, and my favorite part was Blue Melody using the Dotai Mode as well.**

 **KKD: Cool beans on that.**

 **TB: So, tune in for the next chapter where… oh yes, we're going there. We are bringing in a Power Ranger.**

 **KKD: This is gonna get nuts. But until then, this is KKD Silver, the Crossover King…**

 **TB: And the Lone Rider, TokuBrony, signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	23. Score 23: EM vs WR

**TB: Okay, just three more waves before we make it to the Gekijouban stories.**

 **KKD: This is getting intense.**

 **TB: You think this build up is intense? Wait until you see the chapter for Melodyger today.**

 **KKD: Oh boy…**

 **TB: As many of you found out due to our preview last chapter, this features a certain Power Ranger.**

 **KKD: Can't wait! *pulls out Legacy Green Ranger Morpher and Legacy Dragon Dagger* I'm ready!**

 **TB: I can't wait either. Set those Disclaimers up!**

 **KKD: Wait… I gotta do this. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! *activates Morpher before using the Dragon Dagger, and it summoned the Dragonzord who dropped off the disclaimers***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

 **TB: Holy crap, that is awesome!**

 **KKD: I've been practicing.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Red Melody, Lisa, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: You've got a tournament that you're gonna watch, and one of them is visiting you to show you what he's made of.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Lisa and her sister are getting into some issues that may lead into danger. I just hope that you two can get along.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Lisa: Three of the Swordsmen left to deal with and one of them may have something big planned for Yoshi.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Lisa: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Melodygers were fighting an Akuma that nearly injured Kazu, leaving him out of the action for a while. Thankfully, he recovered nicely and returned to help his fellow Melodygers, even channeling the Dotai Mode to create new weapons and finish off the Akuma. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

The studio was relatively quiet until Kami hung up a poster, and Mikoto was looking at it.

"...What's this?" she inquired, looking at the poster seeing it advertised some sort of tournament.

"That's the 25th Annual National Martial Arts Tournament," Saburo read the sign as he was tuning his guitar.

"I didn't know this town had one," Mikoto admitted.

"The greatest martial arts talents from all over the world come to this town in order to prove who will take the huge trophy," Neiji informed Mikoto as she looked at the list of people participating.

"Let's see… Susan Henrikson, Rosie Trang, Danny Ortega, Lance Ortiz, Tommy Oliver."

"Wait, Tommy Oliver's gonna be in the tournament?" Mayako gasped in excitement, rushing to the sign to see the name on the list.

"Um… who's Tommy Oliver exactly?"

"You don't know who Tommy Oliver is?! Have you been living under a rock!?"

"Tommy Oliver is one of the greatest martial artists from America. He is proficient seven different types of mixed martial arts, like tae kwon do, jeet kune do, wing chun, kung fu, and Brazilian jiu jitsu, just to name a few," Jess informed.

"He's won 30 tournaments without breaking a sweat and nobody's been able to beat him yet. He's been fighting since he was 17," Kazu added with enthusiasm.

"Technically, I've been fighting in tournaments and practicing since I was about 15 years old," they heard a voice inform before they turned to see a man with short spiky hair, a small goatee on his chin, and wearing a green jacket over a white t-shirt, black cargo pants, and red sneakers.

"Oh, hey guys, Tommy Oliver," Jess pointed out, the others silent for a moment.

"...EH~!?" the Melodygers gasped in shock.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod.***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akajyu shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 23: Eastern Melody vs. Western Ranger**

"You're Tommy Oliver?" Mikoto responded, confused.

"That's me. Oh, don't mind gawking over me, I'm just looking around the town until I walked in this store," Tommy informed as he looked around, "You've got a pretty good selection of music."

"I… I can't believe Tommy Oliver is in our store," Jess whispered excitedly, her hands held close together.

"I-It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Oliver," Neiji replied with a bow while shaking his hand.

"It's always nice to meet fans. And please, call me Tommy," he smiled, making Neiji and the others calm down for a moment.

"So casual," Mikoto gawked.

"Ah, you're competing in the tournament tomorrow, no?" Kami inquired.

"Yes I am," Tommy replied, "I'm looking for cool music to enter to when it's my turn to participate."

"By all means, what do you think sounds the best?"

Tommy smiled before skimming through the shelves and selections, attempting to locate a song he thought would be epic enough for his entrance in a fight.

"Um, Tommy… I was wondering… can you show us your moves?" Jess asked politely of the martial artist.

"I was planning on saving my energy for the tournament… but why the hell not. I need the practice anyway," Tommy shrugged off as they all walked up to the roof of the store.

* * *

On the roof later, the six and Kami sat down as Tommy walked in front of them and stood ready.

"Anyone who hasn't seen me perform, prepare to be amazed," he smirked as he put his hands to his waist, "AIYA!"

As Tommy began to punch and move left and right, the staff admired his quickness and though he was rather in a bulky looking jacket, he was still agile enough to flip around the roof and throw jump spinning kicks.

"Sugoi…" Mikoto gawked as Tommy kept showing off his skill.

"Isn't it? He looks like a pro compared to us," Neiji added with a grin.

"CHI! AIYA~!" Tommy shouted as he finished his demonstration, taking a deep breath before getting back to his ready position, the staff all applauding before he bowed to them.

"Very impressive, dude!" Kami applauded for Tommy.

"Sugoi!" Jess cheered and whistled.

"Thank you. Thank you, you're too kind," Tommy smiled and bowed.

"That was very impressive," Mikoto admitted while clapping, Tommy smiling as he walked back towards the door that lead in the store.

"Thank you. Now I'll just pick my song and get back to my hotel room to mentally prepare myself," Tommy smiled as he left for the stairs.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard along with people screaming, making everyone on the roof turn to see the Akuma from a good distance away.

"Ah crud. We gotta go," Mayako muttered as the six ran and jumped off the roof before running to the scene of the attack.

* * *

The six soon arrived, seeing the Akuma was based off a harmonica mixed into a wolf unleashing sound waves from the little holes in its chest, causing damage to some buildings and cars.

"A harmonica? Really? Not exactly metal," Neiji noted.

"Need I remind you that they've also incorporated a trombone, a clarinet, a tuba, and some other non-metal instruments?" Mikoto pointed out.

"...I rest my case."

"I'm not gonna be surprised if there's one based on a triangle," Kazu muttered.

" **Melodygers?! How dare you show up and interrupt my glorious plan!"** the Akuma growled in frustration as the Melodygers prepared their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the six shouted, transforming on the spot and ready to fight.

" **Imps!"**

The Imps popped up out of the ground and started to strike at our heroes, but they scattered around the field to fight. Gold and Pink zipped by with their blades and knocking down any Imp in their way. At the same time, Blue and Yellow fired at the grunts with their blaster weapons, making each explode with single shots before Green jumped in and smacked his Beat Sticks against them. Over with Red, she was swinging her Flute Buster at the Akuma, making sure to keep him back, but he was avoiding all her slashes. Red started to get infuriated as she still slashed at the Wolf Akuma, the wolf soon stopping before howling, making harmonica noises come out of his chest and knock Red down.

"Itai… why is it they're always difficult the first time around?" Red groaned, struggling up to her feet and picking her sword back up.

" **Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha! I can't believe I overestimated you and worried myself!"** the Wolf Akuma chuckled as he stomped on her back several times.

Despite the pain, Red was able to trip the Akuma onto his own back before stumbling to her feet, rubbing her back in a bit of pain. The Akuma got back up as well and tried to strike again, but…

"AYA!" a voice shouted when Red saw Tommy leap in and give the Akuma a dropkick, knocking him back to the ground.

"...Tommy?" Red gawked at the sight of him having knocked over a monster.

"What are you doing here?!" Blue asked, surprised that Tommy was even here.

"So… there are monsters here, too, huh? I'll be honest, I heard Japan had monster troubles, but I didn't think it was true," Tommy admitted, reaching into his jacket for something.

" **I don't know why a human is here, but you made a big mistake! Imps, kill him!"** the Akuma shouted, making the Imps try to surround Tommy.

"Look out!" Red shouted, making Tommy stop the searching of his jacket to look at his surroundings.

He gained a serious look before he put his guard up, blocking many of the grunts' strikes before he laid out some very hard punches and kicks in combination to the grunts, even grabbing one of the grunts and cracking its neck.

"AYA! CHI, AYA!" Tommy shouted as he flipped and kicked more of the Imps out of his way, the Melodygers reacting in surprise at how well he was handling the Imps.

"Wow…" Pink gasped.

"Is he seriously winning against these things?" Gold gawked, confused and shocked to see Tommy fighting monsters.

"I know he's really good, but I didn't think he was _this_ good," Yellow admitted.

"If I weren't wearing a helmet, my jaw would've dropped to the ground right now," Blue added as Tommy finished off the grunts.

" **Who the hell are you!?"** the Akuma demanded, Tommy getting the chance to stop and glare at the monster.

"Let's just say I'm someone you shouldn't underestimate," Tommy informed as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a golden device with a handle on the back, and red accents with text in white reading 'Power Rangers', "It's been a long time since I've used this in action."

"Tommy…? What are you doing?" Red asked as green smoke started to move around Tommy, moving the little device around him and turning it around.

"...It's Morphin Time… DRAGONZORD!"

With that, the group saw Tommy throw his hands forward, opening the device as a green beam hit him, blinding both the Akuma and the Melodygers. When the glow subsided, he wore a two-toned green suit with golden bands on his arms, golden accents going down his body, white boots and gloves with gold and green accents, a golden shield over his torso, a white belt that held the device he used to transform, and a green helmet resembling a dinosaur-like creature with the mouth as the visor, and a silver mouthpiece with a molded mouth.

"Whoa!" Blue gasped.

"How?" Green added, equally stunned.

"Tommy's a Senshi too?" Red gawked.

"Specifically… I am the Green Ranger. The Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, AYA!" the new Ranger shouted, rushing in at the Akuma and beginning to throw punches and kicks at the kaijin.

"Wow, look at him go!" Yellow gawked, the Green Ranger kicking so fast that the Akuma couldn't even see them.

The Green Ranger then spun his arms around his torso, gathering energy in a green sphere of energy before firing it at the Wolf Akuma, causing the wolf to go flying back down to the ground. The Wolf got right back up, howling loudly to summon up a hurricane of harmonic noise, the Green Ranger holding back the force as best as he could before he jumped in the air.

"AYA~!" he shouted, giving the monster a double-fisted punch to make him stumble back.

" **I was not expecting to fight you today!"** the Wolf Akuma admitted as he growled and played more harmonica noise to disappear from the fight.

"...Whew… that was exhausting," Pink panted.

"Are you nuts? He got away!" Yellow shouted.

"Don't worry, they always come back. We'll get them next time," the Green Ranger assured, "Power down!"

With that, his suit glowed green before dissipating, revealing Tommy in his human form as the Melodygers powered down as well.

"Okay… you have got some explaining to do," Mikoto pointed out as she stood back up.

"...Right… but it's best not to talk here," Tommy pointed out.

* * *

They made it back to the Melodyger base, Tommy looking around.

"So, this is your command center?" Tommy checked, earning nods from the Melodygers, "Gotta admit, you guys take your music thing really seriously."

"Yea, it's kind of our thing," Kazu admitted.

"Now do you wanna take this time to explain to me what that was all about?" Mikoto asked of Tommy, who sat down and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay… you guys might not have heard of a team of heroes called Power Rangers, have you?" Tommy checked with the others, who simply shook their heads in response, "See… the teams we fought for are different in some ways, but very similar in others."

"How so?" Saburo asked.

"The Power Rangers are usually a group of five to six teens, like yourself, who are chosen by a wise mentor of sorts to fight evil. Whatever the evil is, aliens, demons, or monsters from other worlds, the Power Rangers always find a way to rise to the occasion and fight."

"Yep… definitely similar to us," Mayako agreed with a shrug.

"So, you were a Power Ranger?" Mikoto inquired.

"I've been pulled out of retirement more times than I care to remember," Tommy admitted, "I was a member of the first team after some uncomfortable matters that made me fight my friends. I was a Green Ranger, a White Ranger, a Red Ranger, and a Black Ranger."

"Wow… that's quite the amazing repertoire," Neiji admitted.

"And it does explain your attire's colors," Niki pointed out to Tommy.

"How did we have such a difficult time against that Akuma, yet you were able to handle him no problem?" Mikoto responded, a bit infuriated that while they had been operating for about five months, Tommy just came in on that very day and proved to be the superior fighter both as a normal Martial Artist and as a Ranger.

"I'm a veteran at this kind of thing. I've seen more action in a day than most of you have seen in your lives," Tommy pointed out as he stood back up, "No offense to you guys, but… I don't think you take yourselves seriously enough."

"Us? Not take ourselves seriously?! We freely admit that our outfits look very silly! You on the other hand just embrace whatever the heck happens even if it makes no flippin' sense yourself!" Mayako countered.

"Easy, Mayako-kun. There's no need to get that excited about this," Kami responded, keeping her back.

"We're kicking some good ass out there, making sure to defeat the Akuma like always, but they're always difficult on the first try," Kazu pointed out as Tommy walked towards him.

"I bet you don't even know how to throw a punch properly," Tommy replied, almost mockingly as Kazu looked rather miffed about this.

"Okay, tough guy. *puts hands up* Show me how you pun-."

Tommy interrupted Kazu by punching him, his fist going past his hand and colliding with his face, knocking Kazu into the ground and surprising the others.

"Kazu/Kazu-kun/Kazu-san!" the others gasped, rushing over to him.

"...That's how you punch," Tommy pointed out as he put his hand down.

"That was unnecessary, Tommy! Why'd you have to do that? We're all on the same side here!" Mikoto snapped, getting in Tommy's face.

"That's the kind of seriousness I want to see! I'm going to help you all train and make sure that you all improve in your future fights with the monsters," Tommy responded with a grin, Kazu rubbing the bruise on his face.

"Itai… you could've said that without punching me in the face. I'd like to attract the ladies, thank you very much," Kazu winced.

"Worry about that later. I'm going to take you six to a gym."

* * *

The seven soon arrived at a gym as Tommy was now in a green tank top, black karate pants, and having red and white fighting gloves.

"Mikoto, you're sparring with me," he informed before turning to the others, "Kazu, Saburo, you two are on the dumbbells."

"What about us?" Jess asked, referring to herself, Mayako, and Neiji.

"You three can go over to the treadmills," Tommy informed as they nodded before splitting, "Now then, Mikoto… let's begin."

"Hold on, hold on, you expect me to fight you? I-I can't do that. I heard so many great things about you," Mikoto responded, clearly feeling inferior.

"Trust me, I've trained Rangers before. They were in your position before. I know you can do this."

"Really?"

"Just relax and let's begin. Get some proper clothes on for this first," Tommy instructed as Mikoto nodded before going to the locker room.

* * *

After a bit, Mikoto came out wearing a red naval tank top, black shorts, and red MMA gloves and stepped into a ring with Tommy.

"I hope I don't end up too hurt," she gulped in nervousness as Tommy bopped his fists together.

"Anxiety is the first step towards defeat," Tommy pointed out, rushing in and throwing the first punch.

"Eep!" Mikoto gasped, instinctively ducking to avoid the attack, but Tommy followed up the miss with a surprise kick, knocking Mikoto into the corner of the ring before Tommy ran and gave a jumping Muy Thai knee, Mikoto struggling to stand up.

"Come on, you're the leader of the Melodygers, aren't you? You should be more than capable of defending yourself. Come on, get back up," Tommy encouraged, Mikoto struggling to her feet and standing back up with her fists up, "That's it… come on."

Mikoto ran forward to try and throw a kick at Tommy, who blocked it and lifted her up before slamming her down on the mat, but she managed to lock her legs around his neck for a submission. Tommy quickly slipped out by lifting Mikoto up on her shoulders, but she landed back on her feet.

"Look at them go," Jess shouted as she kept running on her treadmill while looking at the fight between Tommy and Mikoto.

"Very impressive," Neiji admitted, keeping up with his friends.

Mikoto continued to block all the incoming blows Tommy threw at her, but the latter was moving a little faster.

"CHI AYA!" Tommy shouted, throwing a jumping roundhouse kick and knocking her to the mat, Mikoto trying to get back up but she was starting to weaken a bit before collapsing, "You'll get better next time. Alright, next!"

Kazu was the next one up to spar with Tommy, focusing on trying to get Tommy off his feet or kicking him, but Tommy landed on his feet and took Kazu down in response.

"You focus too much and it leaves you open," he pointed out to Kazu.

When Neiji came up, he tried to dodge to use Tommy's momentum against him. He even jumped on the ropes and flipped over one of his roundhouse kicks, but Tommy caught onto this and managed to grab Neiji as he was flipping.

"Ouch," Neiji winced.

"Flipping seems like a nice defensive tactic for you, but you waited too long and you left yourself open for an attack," Tommy noted before taking him down to the mat and pinning him down.

Later, it was Saburo's turn and he tackled Tommy a bit, using a bruiser fighting style, having better luck with hitting Tommy in the gut a few times, and suplexing him at least once, but then Tommy flipped back on his feet and tripped him up with his legs, knocking Saburo out for a bit before putting him in an armbar.

"You had a lot of strength and power, but you leave yourself open too much. Same issue with Neiji earlier," Tommy pointed out, pulling back on his arm and making Saburo tap out.

When Jess got up, she tried to stay on defense to analyze Tommy as he threw a jump kick at her. She dodged in time before trying to hit him from behind and trip him up, but he saw this and hit her with a forearm right to the side of her head, sending her to the mat.

"Ouch…" Jess winced, "What'd I do wrong?"

"Nothing really. You were aware and tried to take advantage of any weakness I had, but I stopped you like always. Each of you has a certain trait that needs working on," Tommy answered, helping her up.

Now it was Mayako's turn, and she seemed to start by dancing, sorta, making Tommy double take before smiling a bit as Mayako used her dancing in her combat, blocking most of her blows.

"Hehe, you remind me of an old friend of mine," Tommy chuckled, "Used to fight in a style he called 'Hip-hop Aikido'."

"I bet he wasn't as awesome as me!" Mayako smirked, flipping around and blocking more of Tommy's attacks, but he eventually found an opening and punched Mayako in gut, forcing her to stop and flop to the mat.

"Not quite as good, but keep up the good work."

"Thanks…" Mayako smiled.

The six Melodygers alternated with taking on Tommy in spars, all of them failing to and getting knocked back down. This went on for some time until all six of them sat outside the ring, exhausted and beaten while trying to catch their breaths.

"We can't beat a master, plain and simple," Kazu sighed, on the verge of giving up.

"...Are you serious?" Tommy gawked, "You all really that quick to give up?"

"Never in a million years!" Jess snapped, "We just need a break."

"...Don't take my methods as personal attacks, because I'm pushing you six to become better warriors. You need to take these as motivation to improve your skills," Tommy encouraged, "You know… you all remind me of how I was when I was a teen."

This surprised the six in response.

"Really?" Jess gawked in surprise.

"Yes… I started off rather inexperienced, skeptical… but unlike the rest of you, I was also... pretty evil. Part of that was because I was under the control of Rita Repulsa, a wicked witch who was plotting from the moon," Tommy started.

"Pfft!" Mayako snickered, covering her mouth in an attempt to hold back her laughter at the very sound of a witch on the moon, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please continue."

"I was placed under her control and forced to fight against people I would later come to call friends. They were genuinely concerned about me when they learned of my predicament and eventually freed me. I was as optimistic and easy going as all of you."

"Wow… you must've had a lot of fun with your friends as a Power Ranger," Mayako chuckled a bit as Tommy smiled.

"We've had our fun as well as some more dire moments, but we all pushed forward until evil was stopped. My point is, never let the bad moments get you down. Because trust me when I say, you guys are great at protecting your city," Tommy informed with a reassuring smile, the six smiling in response before they suddenly heard people screaming outside, making them all get up, "You six stay here and train for a bit more, improve yourselves. I'll handle the monster."

"We can't risk that, Tommy. We know how to fight the Akuma. Plus, we always know that the second time's a charm," Kazu smirked as the others slowly stood back up.

"You may be a veteran, Tommy, but even you have your limits when it comes to this. We appreciate your help, but this is our fight and we won't stand down for anything as long as our city needs saving," Mikoto insisted as she and the others nodded in response, Tommy looking at them all before smiling in response.

"...That's exactly what I wanted you to hear," he smiled, "Now let's go out there and kick some monster ass."

"Yeah!" the Melodygers cheered in response.

* * *

Later, Tommy and the Melodygers were walking with determined expressions towards the Akuma who was attacking.

" **Back for more, huh?"** the Wolf Akuma scoffed, smirking as he prepared his Imps for battle.

"This time, we're not alone," Mikoto smirked.

"We're so gonna enjoy kicking your butt!" Jess assured.

"You won't harm any of these people any longer," Tommy declared, "Mikoto, you ready?"

"You know it, Tommy," Mikoto grinned, giving Tommy a forearm bump.

"It's Morphin Time!"

"Melody Change!" the six Melodygers shouted as they transformed into their suits.

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy declared, thrusting his morpher forward, the green beam hitting him again as his suit formed over him.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!"

"The Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, AYA!" the Green Ranger shouted as he posed with them.

"Sentai teaming up with a Ranger!" Red started.

"Together we are warriors…"

"HEROES!" the seven shouted as an explosion of multi-colored smoke and fire.

" **Ike!"** the Akuma shouted as the Imps appeared with him, charging forth.

"We are here to bring a score of peace! From the top!" Red declared.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The seven warriors charged in, all fighting off the Imps as Mikoto and the Green Ranger rushed for the Wolf Akuma. Blue and Pink slashed at the Imps with their bladed weapons and kick many of them into the walls. Yellow and Green pulled out their Country Rifle and Beat Sticks respectively before rushing in and meleeing them head on. Gold was slashing at many grunts before firing at some from a far away distance, all while rocking out. Red and the Green Ranger, soon reached the Wolf and started punching and kicking it.

"Flute Slasher!" Mikoto shouted, summoning her weapon and giving some good slashes against the Wolf.

"Dragon Dagger!" the Green Ranger shouted, a black, gold, silver, and green dagger that vaguely had flute aspects built in appearing in his hand via a green glow as his helmet suddenly gained silver streaks and a similar crest.

He then ran towards the Akuma with his Dagger, slashing it rapidly as Red rushed in and doled out equally strong hits.

"Time to turn it up a bit," Red figured before pulling out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai and plugged it into her Changer.

With that, the Dotai coat appeared on her suit and the Dotai Rod appeared in her hand, already extended out. She then joined the Green Ranger as they kept whacking at the Wolf Akuma using their respective weapons.

"Alright, things are looking good now," the Green Ranger smirked under his helmet as the Wolf suddenly howled as he started to gain more muscle mass and then pulled out from the ground a sword that seemed to look familiar to the Power Ranger, "What? ...No way!"

The silver and black curved blade had a red sash and gem in it that gave off a dark aura, the Wolf twirling the sword around before slashing them with it.

"...What is that?" Red grunted a bit in pain while the Green Ranger struggled to get up.

"Ngh, the Sword of Darkness. The very weapon that controlled me when I was evil," he groaned as he stood back up.

"Well, now we're fighting against someone using it. Where did he even get that?"

" **Does that even matter?! It was an old relic the Akuma found and I've now been bestowed by its incredible power!"** the Wolf Akuma howled with laughter as he fired purple lightning from it, knocking the two back down again.

"The sword does make him powerful, but that doesn't mean we're gonna lose. Mikoto, take my shield," the Green Ranger responded, surprising her as he placed his hand on her shoulder, causing the shield on his chest to glow before it vanished from him and appeared on Red, over her Dotai coat, surprising her.

"Wait, why are you giving me this?" Red gawked

"Simple, you're going to need all the help you can get. Besides, this shows that you and the others have earned my respect. Now go kick its ass."

Red nodded, preparing her Dotai Rod and Flute Slasher for battle. She then started slashing at the Wolf Akuma, who blocked both weapons with his longer blade, but also blocked hits from the Sword of Darkness. The exchange went back and forth for awhile until Red twirled around, managing to hit the Wolf with both her weapons, making him howl in pain and stumble back. Red then ran towards the Akuma and slashed him up, actually breaking the Sword of Darkness in half and knock the Akuma down.

"Great job!" the Green Ranger cheered before the other Melodygers threw their weapons up to combine them.

"Melody Buster!" the five declared, Gold scratching the records on her gun sword and prepared to fire it while the Green Ranger held up his Dragon Dagger.

" _Charge_!" Red shouted, charging the cannon while Gold aimed her weapon in gun mode while Tommy reeled his arm back.

"Saishu Gakusho… Melody FINISH!" the Melodygers shouted as they both fired energy blasts, the Green Ranger starting to play the dagger like a flute and firing green lightning bolts along with the blasts at the Akuma, leaving him paralyzed as the Melodygers' blasts collided with him and caused him to explode.

"We beat the first phase… now comes the phase two," the Green Ranger noted as suddenly, a guitar solo from far away managed to make the Wolf grow giant sized.

"Time for some robot action," Blue smirked.

"Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!" Red called out as the main Dobutsu arrived and they all jumped in.

"Chou Musical Gattai!" the five declared as their mecha combined.

"Musical Gattai!" Gold shouted.

"Super Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

"MixMaster-Bat Electro! On Stage!"

The two mecha stood side by side as the Wolf Akuma now had the Sword of Darkness even in giant form. The Akuma laughed as he swung the blade around, colliding with Super Melody-Oh's spear and MixMaster-Bat Electro's gauntlets. It started to get the advantage when it kicked them both down and charged the Sword of Darkness with purple energy. It then slashed the blade, creating energy slashes the fired at the mecha knocking them down, the Melodygers' cockpits shaking and sparking in response.

"Looks like they need my help. I hope I can bring it out after all these years," the Green Ranger muttered before preparing his Dagger, "I need Dragonzord power, now!"

With that, he began to play a melody on his Dragon Dagger, that sounded like a song of triumph, before we transition over to a body of water near the fight with the Wolf Akuma. This got both sides' attention as a loud screech was heard with a bubbling as a tall black, green, silver, and gold mecha resembling some sort of dragon or dinosaur came rising out of the waves.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT MECHAGODZILLA!?" Pink gasped at the sight.

"No, this… is the Dragonzord," the Green Ranger informed, leaping up to the top of its head, "Alright, it's been a long time, but let's get ready, Dragonzord."

The Green Ranger continued playing his triumphant melody, making it screech as it stomped its way toward the Wolf Akuma and clawed at the Wolf, knocking the Sword of Darkness out of its hands. This gave Super Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat Electro the opportunity to go forward and attack it along with the Dragonzord, slashing it with ease before MixMaster-Bat Electro gave the Akuma a full nelson.

"Alright, I'm gonna toss him up, then he's all yours!" Gold shouted.

"Got it!" the five Melodygers and the Green Ranger confirmed as the Dragonzord prepared to finish him off before MixMaster-Bat Electro tossed him in the air.

"Super Melody-Oh! Chou Atsuki Thrust!" the Melodygers shouted as the mecha leapt up into the air and thrusted the spear forward, impaling the Wolf Akuma while the Dragonzord spun its drill tail around and pierced it through the Akuma, making it explode upon impact.

"The day is won!" the Green Ranger declared.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the six Melodygers added, giving the thumbs down to the monster.

* * *

One day later at the auditorium, the Melodygers sat down to watch the tournament. They looked on at the many rings around the area, but they sat near the ring where Tommy was going to fight.

"It was nice of Mr. Oliver to give us good seats," Kami smiled as Saburo came in with the snacks.

"Even backstage passess too," Neiji added, holding up the passes as one martial artist walk in the center and bowing.

"There's his opponent," Saburo pointed out as he got into the ring, and then the arena went silent.

Music then played as Tommy was walking to his ring area, the song being played is Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n Roses. The Melodygers all cheered for him as he made his way to the mat and bowed to the referee. The two combatants bowed to each other before they all got into a guard. The two then got right into the fight, running towards each other.

"CHI AYA!" Tommy shouted as it looked like they were about to collide fist to kick.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Saburo: ...I think somebody caught our picture.

Mikoto: Wait, WHAT?!

?: Everyone will know who they are when I post it to the Internet.

Neiji: Why do you want to do that?

Jess: This is bad…

Mokami: **Oh, isn't this just cute.**

Neiji: Is it really worth all this?

 **Score 24: Secrets Revealed?!**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **A new mystery awakens…**

Mikoto: ...A castle in the sky?

Neiji: What's going on?

 **A mysterious figure…**

?: I wish to bring my love back to me.

Saburo: We got ourselves a good ol' castle siege.

 **And a brand new evil awaits them…**

?: **And now it's time inact my magnum opus!**

 **Gekijouban! Musical Sentai Melodyger The Movie: Sonata of Music**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: Whew… that took a little longer than expected, but we finally managed get this Score done. *plops down on the couch to rest for a moment***

 **KKD: Yea… much longer… *plops to the floor***

 **TB: You know, a futon is much more comfortable than the floor.**

 **KKD: I know… *sighs***

 **TB: It's cool. So, thoughts on how this turned out despite the long period?**

 **KKD: It was very fun to write.**

 **TB: Thoughts on bringing Tommy Oliver into this chapter as a guest star and his role within the chapter?**

 **KKD: I'll admit, I was a bit hesitant at first, but I really do think it did turn out extremely well.**

 **TB: He acts as a mentor like he did in Dino Thunder, and for those who thought it was out of character for him to punch Kazu in the face, in defense he was trying to rile them up and motivate them. Plus, it was also a reference to the Ant-Man movie.**

 **KKD: ...I actually forgot that last part. Still, pretty cool.**

 **TB: And for all those who are screaming that we disregarded continuity and are saying 'The Green Ranger powers were destroyed and the Dragonzord was resting forever!'. I may not have seen Super Megaforce, but I saw a thumbnail and photo seeing Tommy with the Green Ranger powers back, plus this guest appearance is for entertainment purposes and could be declared non-canon if you look at it a certain way.**

 **KKD: What he said. Anyway, what's your favorite part of this chapter?**

 **TB: The Green Ranger fighting alongside the Melodygers in a glorious fight scene, even giving Mikoto his chest shield OVER her Dotai coat!**

 **KKD: Yea, that was cool, though I think mine is a tie between that and the mecha battle when the Dragonzord finished off the Akuma.**

 **TB: It was all cool. But now, it's time to move on to another chapter that I've been looking forward to for some time.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's a good point. Until then, I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And the Lone Rider, TokuBrony… and we'll see you in the next story.**

 **KKD: Jaa ne!**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	24. Score 24: Secrets Revealed!

**TB: At the point of which we start this set, Happy Thanksgiving everybody!**

 **KKD: Happy Thanksgiving to all! Hope you enjoy the day when we are writing this, and for the majority of you guys who celebrated it in America, Canada, or wherever else the day is celebrated after the actual day when this is most likely posted, well, I hope you did enjoy it.**

 **TB: So enjoy your feast and dig into some turkey! As for us, we're gonna get started with another Melodyger chapter. And we're only one chapter away before our Gekijouban stories.**

 **KKD: Which, hopefully, we'll have ready for you guys in time for Christmas.**

 **TB: A little bit of spoilers, the next set of chapters are all Christmas related. Considering the amount of time it takes to finish and upload these, I figured we could do it ahead of time before December 25th arrives.**

 **KKD: Of course, because the sooner the better, right?**

 **TB: Absolutely. Now, in this chapter of Melodyger, they're gonna have to deal with some kid who actually caught them changing and even recorded it!**

 **KKD: Oh boy… this'll be problematic.**

 **TB: Let's see how that can be fixed. Roll disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments.***

 **Green Melody, Holly, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Some kid's got your identities on video!? How you gonna deal with this?**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Green Melody: Emi-san is taking an art class, but she's facing trouble in the form of an Artist Akajyu.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Holly: First you were in the past, now you're in the future? This is going to be trouble, I just know it.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Holly: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Melodygers were lent a surprising helping hand from a martial artist named Tommy Oliver that was visiting from America. There was some minor dispute between them, but Tommy helped them train after revealing himself to be a Green Power Ranger. Showing heroes from both America and Japan can be just as effective together, Tommy showed them his respect and helped them defeat an Akajyu before participating in the tournament. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

It was another ordinary work day at Subarashii Records as the Melodygers casually shelved and cleaned up the store.

"The holiday season is almost here," Saburo smiled as he saw Kazu setting up some lights outside.

"I heard that December is the month of crazy shopping," Kazu noted, "We'll be sold out pretty quick if that happens here."

"Won't that be good for business?" Kami checked as, without them noticing, a young girl, probably 14 years old, walked in and looked around.

"Hey, aren't you that girl on YouTube?" Mayako asked, noticing the girl, getting the attention of the others who.

"That's Akagi Akiko! She uploads dance videos and vlogs!" Jess smiled upon seeing her, "She's a regular customer of ours!"

"Really?" Mikoto asked, a bit surprised.

"Haven't seen you in a while, kiddo," Saburo smiled.

"Yea, well, I've been a bit busy. Gotta keep my viewers entertained," Akiko smiled, "Do you guys have any Pitbull songs?"

"Yea, right over there."

Akiko smiled in response before skipping over to that section and picked up an album.

"Any word about your next videos?" Neiji asked.

"A dance to a Pitbull song, and a vlog about me asking the question… who are the Melodygers?" Akiko informed, making the others' eyes widen, "I'm hoping that I can meet them one day and find out who they are. If I show the town and my fans their identities, then my views and subscribers are gonna skyrocket!"

"...What if they preferred to keep their identities a secret?"

"Well… it'd still be nice to interview them anyway," Akiko admitted, browsing the options before grabbing two CDs and taking them to the register.

"Find what you wanted?" Kami checked as Akiko paid.

"Sure did, Kyle-san. You all enjoy the upcoming holidays!"

"Thank you, Akiko-kun."

Akiko left the building, skipping the way home, and as if on cue, the alarms went off from below in the studio, shocking the six.

"...That was oddly timed," Mikoto admitted.

"Move out, Melodygers!" Kami shouted, the others nodding before they all ran out the store.

As they did, Akiko heard their footsteps and saw the six employees she just saw run out the store. Her curiosity grew as she soon followed.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akajyu shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 24: Secrets Revealed?!**

The six soon arrived near a set of stairs and saw Mokami standing with a monster based off an owl mixed with an organ.

"Mokami!" Neiji shouted as the female Akuma walked down the steps.

" **Ah~, sashiburi ne (it's been a while)~, Neiji-kun,"** Mokami smirked.

"Not long enough it seems."

" **How can you say that? I simply want to have more fun with you. Fukorga, you can fight the rest. The** _ **green boy**_ **is mine."**

" **Makasete de ne (Leave it to me), Anee!"** Fukorga grinned, rushing in with a hooting, " **Ho-ho~!"**

"Melody Change!" the six shouted, quickly changing into their Melodyger forms and scattering when Fukorga landed.

The Melodygers pulled out their weapons and all took turns fighting the Owl Akuma, who deflected with its wings and and let the organ music play through them, resonating a powerful sound to knock some of them back.

Unknown to them, Akiko was nearby as she heard what was happening and came running.

"Oh my God, the Melodygers are fighting! I have to record this!" Akiko gawked, pulling out her phone and pressing the record button, "Min'na-san, check this out! It's your friend, Akiko-chan, witnessing the Melodygers fighting _live and in color_ ~!"

The Melodygers fought on, with Green and Mokami dueling sticks with each other, smacking back and forth before knocking each other a good distance away.

" **You still fight handsomely, Neiji-kun,"** Mokami giggled as she held her ground.

"Don't think I've forgotten you. I will defeat you this time!" Green declared as he roared and knocked away at Mokami.

Mokami just giggled before rushing in and continued to trade blows with Green Melody, Akiko trying her best to capture the action.

"Two fight scenes going on! This is just too great!" Akiko smiled to herself as she continued to record the fights.

A bit later, Red and Pink Melodies slashed down on Fukorga, knocking him into the air before Blue, Yellow, and Gold fired their blaster weapons at him, knocking him into Mokami.

"That's it! Time for the finish!" Blue shouted.

" **No you don't! Retreat for now!"** Mokami ordered as Fukorga grabbed her by his feet and they took off.

"Kuso, they ran off," Yellow grunted before they demorphed.

"We'll get them next time," Mikoto assured.

Akiko's eyes widened upon seeing who was under the Melodyger suits.

"Min'na-san, the identities of the Melodygers are standing before you! The staff of Subarashii Records!" Akiko declared before covering her mouth, the six turning to see her with shocked expressions, "They spotted me… sore de (with that), min'na-san! Sayonara!"

She stopped recording before running away, Mikoto gasping before running after her.

"Akiko-chan recorded us…" Jess gasped in realization.

"Akiko-chan recorded us! Come on!" Kazu shouted, the others giving chase after Mikoto and Akiko, the latter running much faster than any of them anticipated.

"*pant, pant* I lost her…" Mikoto panted in response, looking around to see she wasn't around anymore.

* * *

"Akiko-kun caught you demorphing on video!?" Kami gawked in response, the six looking rather nervous before nodding.

"I didn't even know she was there," Mayako added.

"Chances are she's going to upload that video on YouTube unless we convince her not too," Kazu replied.

"Let me talk to her," Neiji offered, "I believe I can talk her out of revealing our identities to the public."

"Would it really work?" Saburo asked, unsure and unconvinced.

"I'll be giving her that interview she always wanted and see if she really wants to do this."

"Go ahead, Neiji. Anything is worth a try," Mikoto shrugged.

"Good luck kiss?" Neiji asked, holding his face close to her as they kissed each other's lips, "Arigatou gozaimasu."

* * *

Later, Neiji walked through the neighborhood, searching for Akiko's address before finding a mailbox with Akagi on it.

"This must be her house," Neiji figured as he walked towards the entrance and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" he heard a voice ask before the door opened.

"...Akagi-san? Are you Akiko-chan's mother?"

"Hai?"

"I'm one of the employees at Subarashii Records, Hanabusa Neiji desu."

"Oh, you're one of those kids that Akiko always talks about," the mother smiled, "How may I help you?"

"I just wanted to talk to your daughter. Are you aware of her YouTube channel?"

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to talk to her about that and… maybe get a sign…" Neiji answered, covering up his real reason.

"Ok. Come in," Akiko's mother offered, allowing Neiji to walk inside before he removed his sneakers, "Akiko's upstairs."

"Thank you."

With that, Neiji walked upstairs and heard Pitbull music playing in one of the rooms. He soon found the room and opened the door to reveal Akiko dancing very fluidly with a camera standing in front of her recording for her YouTube channel. Neiji couldn't help but smile at the show as Akiko turned around, back to the camera for part of her dance. Neiji saw this opportunity and slipped in to turn off the camera and music, the silence stopping her dancing momentum.

"Hey hey hey HEY! Who's interrupting my show!?" Akiko shouted as she turned around, soon seeing Neiji, "Oh, Neiji?"

"Akiko-chan, hi. I just wanted to talk to you for a moment," Neiji replied, taking a spot to sit down.

"Wait… *gasp* EEE~! Oh my God~! One of the Melodygers is in my room and now wants an interview with me! I never thought this would be possible for one of them to come to me!"

"Not exactly, Akiko-chan. See… you can't post that video with us. The whole town isn't ready to find out about us yet."

"Wait, what?! Why can't I upload it?" Akiko gawked, "This is my chance! I want people to like me for what I do and not make me feel like a loser!"

"People already like your vlogs and your dance videos, you don't need to go crazy about revealing us to the public," Neiji pointed out as Akiko looked at her recorded footage.

"Don't you guys want to be famous? You could have more customers in your store than you EVER thought possible!"

"The situation is more complicated than you think, Akiko. We're already at risk with the Akuma knowing who we are, we don't want the entire town knowing who we are."

"I can get you some popularity if you appear in my video!"

"You're talking about exposing and maybe ruining our lives!" Neiji snapped, "We don't save our town because of popularity or fame. We do it because it's the right thing to do."

Akiko looked at him, clearly at a loss for words at this as Neiji stood back up.

"...I'm sorry… but being a hero is more than the fame and glory… not always glamorous, either. But when we stop monsters and save lives… it feels really good. Please consider what your potential video on us could do," Neiji said bluntly before taking his leave, "One viral video on the Internet can effect the world in huge ways."

Akiko pondered this as she looked back at her computer and her video.

* * *

Neiji walked through town again, sighing a bit to himself as he thought about Akiko.

"Did I tell her the right thing?" Neiji pondered aloud, "I mean, it was for our safety. Yeah, that's it. We'll be ready to tell the people soon."

" **I'm afraid you won't live to do that in the future,"** he heard a voice speak up before suddenly turning to see Mokami.

"You again?!"

" **Yes, me, hun. What seems to be troubling you?"**

"You for starters. You wanna start another fight with me?"

" **You haven't beaten me in a good while now. Do you still have it in you?"** Mokami smirked, preparing her fighting sticks.

Neiji prepared his Changer and posed, ready to take on the Akuma general.

"Melody Change!" he shouted, quickly transforming into Green Melody, pulling out his Beat Sticks and running towards Mokami.

The two then clashed weapons, trading some blows with each other as they increased speeds and power.

* * *

"Neiji's out fighting against the Akuma!" Kami realized, making the others look shocked in response.

"Nani!?" the other five gawked as they all got up.

"Let's go!" Mikoto ordered, making the team rush out.

* * *

Back with the fight, Green Melody and Mokami continued to clash with each other until Red and Pink slashed at her, surprising Green as Blue and Yellow fired at Mokami as well.

"Thanks," Green nodded as the others joined up with him.

"Can't leave you alone now can we?" Red chuckled.

Suddenly, Fukorga came back and slashed at them rapidly with his wings, knocking them all down. The six groaned a bit as they got back up.

"And the hooter is back," Gold grunted as she got up to her feet.

As the fight continued, Akiko stood over by a lamp post, watching the fight with a phone in her hands, gripping it rather tightly. She was about to film it, but what Neiji said really resonated with her.

"If I want people to like me, does that mean exposing the lives of friends I've known for some time?" Akiko asked herself, staring at her phone and looking herself in the lens.

Mokami soon spotted her and giggled, rushing in as Akiko saw and tried running away. She started to scream, getting the attention of Green Melody.

"Akiko-chan. Fight the Akuma please! I'll handle Mokami," Green shouted, making Akiko gasp and fall back as Mokami was coming closer and closer towards her.

Akiko gulped and shielded herself.

"Get away from her, you… you bitch!" Green snapped loudly before knocking her away, "Akiko-chan, daijoubu desu ka?"

"H-Hai. I-I'm sorry for what I did. I'm sorry for recording everything about you and the team," Akiko apologized, wanting to make up for her attitude earlier.

"Never stop doing what you love to do. I didn't mean to tell you that, just be careful. As long as you can keep the secret, it's fine. Now go, get somewhere safe. Oh and… be sure to catch this fight," Green told Akiko, who quickly turned on her phone and hit the record button with a smile, "Okay, Mokami. Get ready for my grand performance. Mikoto-san, Hiyoshidai! Onegaishimasu!"

"Coming right up!" Red called out, tossing the Orchestra Hiyoshidai in the air as Neiji caught it and plugged it onto his Melody Changer.

"Ikimasu yo!" Green shouted as he quickly posed and spun around to activate the Dotai Mode as the coat, posing with the Rod in his hands, "Green Melody Dotai!"

With this, he quickly jumped at Mokami and smacked at her with it and traded blows left and right. Green pushed her back until he shortened the Dotai Rod and attached his Beat Sticks onto each end of the Rod, forming a staff. The Senshi quickly swung the staff and knocked Mokami around before going straight for Fukorga, smacking him in the wings, chest, and head.

"This weapon is awesome!" Green smiled under his helmet as he gave Fukorga another good headshot, knocking him into a wall, "Shall we finish it?"

"Let's!" Red smirked as they all played their instrument weapons, Green swinging his weapon into several aura drums around him while an orchestra was resonating.

"Saishu Rokuban Gakushou (Final Six Way Movement)... Melody Finish!" the six Melodygers declared as they began to blast at the Akuma, Fukorga hooting in pain before he fell over in pain.

"Yatta!" Green cheered as he jumped in the air.

"The coat looks good on you," Red complimented.

"Thank you."

However, before they could celebrate, Fukorga suddenly grew giant sized as it hooted loudly.

"Ongeki Dobutsu!" Red called out, all the Dobutsu running over with Green still wearing the Dotai coat as they all jumped in the cockpits.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the six called out as the mecha quickly combined into one, "Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

With that, Ultimate Melody-Oh posed, ready to fight with the Dotai Boomerang. Fukorga hooted before flying at the mecha at speeds faster than normal, slashing with its wings with every pass through. The larger mecha seemed to absorb some damage, but it was having trouble aiming at the more nimble Kaiju as it knocked it over, making the cockpit shake with the Senshi in it.

"Come on… we almost got this guy!" Gold shouted, managing to make the mecha stand back up.

"I'm working on it," Green grunted as he and the others made Ultimate Melody-Oh stomp forward, boomerang at the ready before it slashes Fukorga with it, the owl finally falling over as the Dotai Boomerang glowed.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Guru Dotai Rendan!" the Melodygers announced before tossing it out at the Akuma, hitting the owl multiple times until it fell over and exploded.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" Green declared with a thumbs down.

* * *

"That was so awesome!" Akiko cheered as they were all back in the store.

"Yea… it sure was," Kazu sighed as he sat down.

"I'm gonna upload the entire fight on my channel! People love the found footage stuff; it gives off a more amateur quality to it. Don't worry, you guys are safe."

Neiji saw Akiko give a wink to him as he smiled in response before chuckling.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Mikoto: Obaa-chan and I are gonna have a nice Christmas together.

Neiji: We'll make sure you have a good time.

Saburo: Oh great, really? Akuma?

Jess: We can't let it ruin Miko-chan's family time!

 **Score 25: Merry Melody**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

Mikoto: You will pay deeply for ruining the lives of two lovers!

 **A castle in the sky…**

Neiji: Mikoto-san!

 **An evil Melodyger…**

?: **You are coming with me!**

 **And several lives on the line in this musical action epic!**

Saburo: Why do I feel like we're about to be in an RPG final battle?

 **Featuring songs from Fall Out Boy, Skillet, Green Day, and more!**

 **Gekijouban! Musical Sentai Melodyger The Movie: The Sonata of Music!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: One. Down! Yes!**

 **KKD: Glad we finished that, now we can work on other projects, including the next chapter of Sailor Spirits.**

 **TB: Yeah. So, thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty well, personally.**

 **TB: This touches upon what matters more, popularity or another person's feelings.**

 **KKD: Yea, and I like how we can touch upon these topics with these stories.**

 **TB: It also works with how Akiko still gets to upload the fights she recorded because just seeing the Melodygers fighting is enough to earn her a lot of views.**

 **KKD: Clearly.**

 **TB: So favorite part?**

 **KKD: The part when Akiko learns the tough lesson of the chapter.**

 **TB: I liked Green using the Hiyoshidai this time.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was cool. Anyway, we'd better get moving to start the next chapter of Sailor Spirits.**

 **TB: Until then, this is the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: Signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	25. Score 25: Merry Melody

***As the Trans Siberian Orchestra's version of Carol of the Bells begins, TB and KKD walked into the light with boxes floating next to them***

 **TB/KKD: ...It's Christmas time.**

 ***TB started stringing garland around the studio as KKD set up the Christmas tree and then they all let the lights hang around along with getting the ornaments and presents up near the studio***

 **TB: Merry Christmas from Studio Brony!**

 **KKD: And from KKD Studios as well!**

 **TB: And we got a special set of chapters today. It's gonna be all Christmas themed. Why? Because we're festive sons of guns!**

 **KKD: Christmas is my personal favorite holiday for a whole slew of reasons.**

 **TB: The snow, the colors, the decorations, the food, the Christmas movies and specials, it's just a very celebrated time of year! And we are carrying the tradition of Christmas specials with these chapters.**

 **KKD: Naturally, seeing Christmas is celebrated pretty much everywhere now, it only makes sense we have our Japanese teams get ready. And first, of course, comes out Sentai, ready to get the festivities on.**

 **TB: Super Sentai is known for having Christmas themed episodes, so we'd follow up on that tradition seeing it's December. And it features Mikoto trying to celebrate a Christmas with her grandma.**

 **KKD: That's a real sweet scenario. And of course, we can't have any baddies messing it up so… y'know, let's just have the team handle that part.**

 **TB: Disclaimers, go!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Red Melody, Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: It's Christmas time, and Mikoto's celebrating it with her Grandma. Best make sure nothing interrupts the big day, Melodygers**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Santa-san's in trouble!? You girls need to help stop the monster who stole his sleigh, making sure they get back in time to celebrate it, too.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Mako: The pirates and marines are celebrating Christmas as well, but Gekka-san and Haruka-san seem to have found a strange egg. What will they do?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _A little girl named Akiko caught the Melodygers' identities on video. She attempted to post her findings to YouTube, but Neiji told her not to because he and his friends are not ready for their home to find out their identities. As this happened, an Owl-themed Akuma and Mokami attempted to kill Akiko and the Melodygers, but they protected the young girl, Neiji got to use the Orchestra Hiyoshidai and finished this Akuma off, protecting Akiko as she agreed to keep their identities a secret. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

At the studio, the Melodygers were finishing the last touches on the decorations.

"And… done!" Jess sighed with relief as they all looked at the results.

"Now it looks like Christmas!" Kazu smiled.

"It sure does," Kami nodded, "You all did fantastic in decorating the place. Are you all going to attend my Christmas party here?"

"Yea!" they all cheered, apart from Mikoto, who looked down at her hands twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Mikoto-kun, daijoubu?"

"I'm fine, it's just… I planned to spend the Christmas with my Obaa-chan," Mikoto confessed, "I'm sorry, I'd like to join the party, but… I don't want to leave my Obaa-chan alone on Christmas, you know?"

"Very good point. You know what? You can spend it with Yukiko-san, I mean it is about spending time with family right?" Kami figured, smiling as Mikoto face lit up.

"Arigatou, Kami! I am very grateful for this offer, I truly am!"

"Have a Merry Christmas with your grandmother."

"I-I'll come back to the party later, I promise!" Mikoto smiled as she bowed to everyone before running out of the store.

"She sure seemed happy," Mayako admitted with a smile of her own.

"Should we all take a look to see how they celebrate? Also to make sure that nothing interrupts them?" Neiji asked the others.

"I don't think we should spy on them," Saburo admitted, "It'd be rude to interrupt them. I know you're her boyfriend, bro, but you should let her be with Yukiko-san."

"Eh, you're right."

"Let's focus on the party here and everything will take its course."

"Oh, we're also going to sit on the roof and scout for Santa Claus later tonight," Kami added to the crew.

"Awesome!" Mayako smiled as they all looked happy.

"We get to see Santa-san in the sky!" Jess cheered.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akajyu shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 25: Merry Melody**

Over at the Takimoto home, Yukiko was decorating the Christmas tree with several ornaments as Mikoto walked back inside.

"Tadaima, Obaa-chan," she called out as she entered the living room.

"Ah, Mikoto. Thank goodness you came. Can you help me finish this tree?" Yukiko asked, Mikoto nodding as she took her shoes off before walking near the tree to help put on the rest of the ornaments.

"What are we going to do for Christmas this year, Obaa-chan?" Mikoto asked as Yukiko finished the tree up.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go out to a nice Christmas dinner, do some ice skating, and then later come back to watch your favorite Christmas movie," Yukiko smiled as Mikoto's eyes lit up.

"The Muppets Christmas Carol?"

"Yes."

Mikoto almost squealed in response, Yukiko smiling widely at this as Mikoto soon realized how she reacted.

"*clears throat* Sorry, I didn't mean to act like that," Mikoto apologized.

"I'm your grandma, you don't have to be embarrassed around me," Yukiko assured.

"Okay. Later, I'd like to go to this party that Kami is holding at Subarashii Records, and all of my friends are there as well. Would you like to join?"

"...I'd love to, Mikoto."

"Oh, thank you! I didn't want my friends to think I wasn't coming," Mikoto sighed in relief as the two hugged and kissed each other.

"Let's go out for a walk now, shall we?" Yukiko offered, Mikoto nodding before they both got up.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a park that was close to the town, D and Gnork were sneaking and peeking at the various shops and Christmas decorations.

" **All these colors, D-sama. It's so… bright,"** Gnork noted, covering his eyes a bit.

" **Apparently, the humans have this annual celebration they call Christmas,"** D informed, " **And this is part of how they celebrate it."**

" **We're going to use it against them, right? Right?"**

" **Of course. We will ruin this time of year for them with an excellent plan of mine."**

With that, D pulled out his guitar and began to strum wildly as the astral music bars came out and spun around, forming an Akuma of a polar bear mixed with a shamisen.

" **Shiromisen. You are to go and strike at all the people celebrating this Christmas. Cause havoc for Ryu-sama,"** D ordered as the Polar Bear nodded and walked out.

" **I want to see it!"** Gnork responded, clearly excited.

Shiromisen looked around and growled with a bit of malice before he strummed his shamisen strings, causing the notes that rang from it to echo out loudly and caused windows to shatter and some cars to explode. Some of the people started running away in response.

" **That's right, run! Run away! The Akuma no Metal will tear down this world along with this thing you call Christmas!"** Shiromisen shouted as he knocked down a tree, sending people scattering and screaming in fear as he kept tearing the place up.

* * *

Over with Kami, he was getting events ready for the party with the others until he heard the instruments ring wildly in the basement.

"Akuma!" Kami gasped, making the others stand up and look surprised.

"Yosh, let's kick his ass and then be back for Christmas cake!" Kazu shouted as the others nodded and they all ran out.

"We gonna let Miko-chan know?" Jess asked to make sure.

"Let her spend time with Yukiko-san," Saburo insisted.

"Right," Neiji nodded.

* * *

Back with Mikoto and Yukiko, they were walking past a cemetery, the former looking around as she walked before stopping at the entrance and walking in.

"Mikoto?" Yukiko asked, seeing Mikoto stopped at two graves with Takimoto Hinata and Takimoto Takato written on one each, "Oh…"

"Hi, Okaa-san. Otou-san," Mikoto whispered, kneeling down to the foot of the graves with her hands together, "I just stopped by because I wanted to let you know that I'm still doing good. I met some good friends have been making a lot of people happy around me. Right now, I'm spending the holiday with Obaa-chan and I thought I'd come to meet you two first before I go off. Merry Christmas."

Mikoto then stood up, wiping some tears from her eyes as Yukiko smiled at her granddaughter paying respect to her parents.

"I'm good now. Shall we go ice skating?" she asked with a smile.

"Let's," Yukiko nodded as they walked out.

* * *

Back with the others, they arrived downtown to witness Shiromisen flipping cars over while also destroying Christmas shops.

"Yo! Akuma! We will not let you harm these people and ruin the holiday!" Kazu declared as the polar bear looked at the group.

" **The Melodygers!? Well, I don't have time to fight you bozos! I'm off to ruin Christmas!"** Shiromisen shouted before slamming his fists down on the ground, causing a crack to grow towards them.

"Out of the way!" Saburo responded as they flipped out of the way, managing to avoid the attack.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted, quickly transforming into the Melodygers before jumping in with their weapons.

Blue quickly blasted it with his Saxozooka before Yellow and Green ran in with their Rocker Axe and Beat Sticks respectively before Pink slashed at the bear with her Keytar Cleaver. Shiromisen roared as it got into a Sumo pose, squating down on his legs with one fist to the ground before running towards the five and pushing them aside.

"Tsu-Tsuyoi (He-He's strong)," Yellow groaned as he struggled to get back up before pulling out his secondary weapon, "Country Rifle!"

He then fired some blasts along with Gold, the two's blasts being deflected by Shriomisen's arms. Gold then tried slashing at the Akuma, but the beast somehow swiftly avoided the maneuvers before strumming the shamisen strings on his chest, which caused Gold to fly backwards and crash to the snow.

"Whoa!" Blue gawked.

"Seems like the shamisen strings create powerful shockwaves," Yellow noted as he and Green quickly ran towards Shiromisen for a power advantage against him.

His sudden tackle caught the Akuma off-guard, allowing Yellow to slash at it with his Rocker Axe, causing some more damage to the bear as it roared, trying to whack Yellow with his arms and knocking both him and Green off.

"Ok, this is getting a bit annoying," Yellow as he got up and stood by with the others.

* * *

At that moment, Mikoto and her grandma were ice skating at the local rink, the former helping Yukiko keep her balance.

"That's it, Obaa-chan, keep going," Mikoto cheered as Yukiko managed to hold herself up straight.

"It's been awhile since I did this," Yukiko admitted, managing to skate past Mikoto and skate all the way to the other side of the rink.

"Hey, wait up."

They both laughed happily in response, continuing to skate. However, unbeknownst to them, D was standing in hiding and watching Mikoto from afar, waiting for the right moment to make himself known.

" **I will see how much stronger you've become… Takimoto Mikoto,"** D muttered, stepping back and letting Mikoto and her grandmother alone for the moment.

* * *

Back to the other Melodygers, they were still having difficulty with Shiromisen, the Akuma pounding on them.

" **The victory belongs to me this time! Now I take off to ruin Christmas some more!"** Shiromisen roared, about to take off.

"Matte!" Blue snapped back as they tried to follow him, but he was too far away, "Damn it!"

"How're we gonna find him now?" Pink groaned.

"Come on, let's look for him," Yellow ordered, the others nodding before they all run to look for him.

* * *

Back with Mikoto and Yukiko, smiling at the falling snow as they walked through the park and enjoying the atmosphere.

"This is truly peaceful, isn't it?" Yukiko smiled.

"Yeah. I'm happy to take a break from all the hero stuff for a bit to spend some time with you on Christmas Eve," Mikoto sighed with relief as they smiled at each other.

"I'm glad you could make some friends with this turn of events, though."

Mikoto nodded before they started hearing footsteps, faint at first before they got eerily closer. Mikoto turned her head to see D stop a few feet behind them, her expression remaining unchanged.

"*sigh* I didn't think it would be long before one of you tried to come to me," she sighed, "Am I to expect the usual duel?"

" **Your guess is accurate. I want to see how much stronger you've become…"** D nodded, immediately pulling out his sword and pointing it towards Mikoto.

"Go a good distance away, Obaa-chan."

Yukiko just nodded, getting away from the confrontation as Mikoto plugged her Tuner into her Melody Changer, not taking her eyes off of D.

"I will beat you… and continue to celebrate Christmas with my friends and family," she told D as she set up her Changer, "Melody Change."

With that, she transformed into Red Melody and held her Flute Slasher out.

" **Ikuzo!"** D shouted, both of them running towards each other, blades at the ready before they clashed.

Sparks seemed to spring out as they traded sword blows against each other. Red Melody spun around and slashed at D, pushing him back a bit but he kept his momentum going. To counter her, he ducked down and slashed Red in the belly, making her leap back and clutch her stomach for a moment.

" **Your form and stance have improved since we last encountered. You've been practicing, I assume?"** D checked.

"You could say that," Red nodded as snow flew from their clashes while Yukiko watched from behind a tree.

She looked on nervously seeing her granddaughter fight D, knowing they were powerful, but also fearing Mikoto's safety being in danger, especially on Christmas Eve. Regardless, Red Melody managed to keep on the defense before knocking D back on the icy lake in the park. D managed to skid on the ice as if his feet were tires on the road, stopping before going any further, and with a scowl, marched towards Red Melody unhindered by the ice.

" **Let's make this duel more interesting on the ice, shall we?"** D smirked as he tossed his sword like a frisbee at Red, forcing her to leap into the air and land on the ice, almost slipping and falling but she kept still, " **Isn't this more exciting? The rushing heartbeat as you keep balance on the ice and make sure it doesn't break while fighting me! I am enthralled! Exhilarated!"**

"It'd help more if it wasn't so dangerous to walk on the freaking ice. But if you want excitement, I can provide," Red responded as she pulled out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai and set it on her Changer, causing the orchestral sound to resonate out and the Dotai coat to appear over her.

" **Yes, I've heard of this new power you've obtained! Strong enough to beat Ryu Chikara-sama! PERFECT! This is how this duel shall be!"**

"Iku yo, D!"

D ran towards Red with his sword, both combatants quickly slashing away while keeping balance on the ice.

"Be careful, Mikoto!" Yukiko called out as the two fighters continued to clash weapons.

* * *

Back with the other Melodygers, they were searching for Shiromisen throughout the town and didn't have luck so far.

"Any luck?" Yellow asked.

"Nada. Zip," Pink answered.

"And we looked pretty much everywhere," Green added.

"We gotta find this dude before he ruins Christmas for our entire town. The holidays are supposed to be a time of being with family and friends and celebrating in joy, not a time to run away in fear," Blue responded.

"If that Akuma is going to attack places involving Christmas, where's the next biggest place he'll go to?" Gold pondered as they soon looked to a flier about a Christmas event over at the local mall of the town, "Hey look, the big mall in Utau Tani is having Christmas Toy Drive headed by the Salvation Army International."

"That's nice," Pink smiled before realizing something, "Wait…"

"HE'S GOING TO BE THERE! WE GOTTA HURRY!" Green gasped and shouted, leading the charge.

"With the amount of people attending that Toy Drive, who knows the amount of casualties that'll happen!" Yellow added, following Green.

"That's why we gotta hurry! C'mon!" Blue shouted.

"Wait for us!" the girls shouted as well, all five of them running in the direction of the local mall.

* * *

Back with Red Melody, she was clashing her Dotai Rod with D's blade some more, sparks flying and keeping their balance on the ice.

" **It's amazing how evenly matched we are! You are able to keep up with a fine warrior like me!"** D shouted in glee.

"Don't get too cocky, D. I will beat you, and continue to celebrate Christmas with my grandma!" Red retorted, slashing D in the chest and making him slide back, the ice beginning to crack a little underneath him.

As Red stabbed the ice, the two heard footsteps nearby, turning to see the other five Melodygers running in the park and notice her and Yukiko.

"Min'na!" Yukiko gasped.

"Mikoto/Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!" the five gawked, seeing the battle.

"Be careful, Mikoto-san, that ice is pretty thin!" Green warned.

"...How has it managed to hold us for so long?!" Red wondered before the ice started to crack around her feet as well, "Uh oh."

"Mikoto!" Yukiko panicked as it looked like she was about to fall into the freezing water.

However, she soon felt someone grab her and both of them jump off the ice and land into a pile of snow. Red opened her eyes under her helmet to reveal that D was the one who pulled her and himself out, surprising her as he stood back up and walked away.

"You saved me…? Why?" Red asked, causing D to stop.

" **I let your old woman live before because she gave you power. Now I'm letting you live so that I can still duel you… If I were to let you die outside of a battle, my claims as an honorable warrior would be all in vain,"** D informed with his back turned to the Melodygers, " **I leave my Akuma to all of you. ...Have yourselves a merry little Christmas."**

With that, he disappeared amidst the trees, leaving Red and the others to look a little confused.

"...I guess he really does follow by his own code," Red guessed as she got up.

"Mikoto, I'm so glad you're alright!" Yukiko called out as she ran to embrace Red Melody.

"I'm okay, Obaa-chan. I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry that your time with Yukiko-san was interrupted," Green apologized, "We wanted to make sure that you two could spend a nice Christmas together."

"I'm not mad that it happened, I guess I should've seen it coming. Plus, Obaa-chan's not the only family I have right now," Red pointed out, referring to her fellow Melodygers.

"You mean… us?" Blue asked, surprised.

"Aw~, that's so sweet!" Pink smiled as the group got into a hug.

"So, you don't mind helping us stop the Akuma from entering a mall during a Christmas Toy Drive?" Gold asked.

"Of course, I don't. We're a team and we're friends," Red smiled as they all put their hands in.

"Let's go save Christmas, shall we?" Blue smirked.

* * *

Later, at Kokyo Mall, Shiromisen was seen scaring all the patrons of the mall and even getting set to knock the biggest Christmas tree in the store down.

"Don't you dare knock that down!" he suddenly heard a kid shout, turning to see a young boy holding a stuffed bear that he was going to put in the Toy Drive, "It's Christmas, and you shouldn't ruin the holiday!"

" **Kozou (You little brat). Get out of my way or I'll destroy you along with this entire place,"** Shiromisen snapped as it looked like he was about to attack the kid, who crouched and covered himself to somehow defend himself.

"HO HO HO!" he suddenly heard someone shout, making the Akuma look overhead and see the six Melodygers dropping in from the skylight window.

" **Kisamara!"**

"Were you expecting Santa Claus?" Yellow asked sarcastically as the kid ran away and the Melodygers stood ready.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!" she shouted, posing like a conductor with a full orchestra and audience appearing to her sides.

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!"

With that, they all posed with a red and green background and snow shining behind them along with the Melodyger logo.

"We are here to bring a score of peace! From the top!" Red declared.

" **Imps!"** Shiromisen roared as the grunts popped up and ran into the fight, the Akuma following as well.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The six rushed in and struck at the grunts, the people all watching and cheering for them as they cleared them out. Blue and Yellow slashed their bladed weapons at the Imps, quickly dispatching them as Pink and Gold also got rid of a good amount of the grunts by slashing and firing respectively at them before Red and Green ran towards Shiromisen and jumped in the air.

"Red!" she called out, both of them reeling their fists back.

"Green!" he followed up.

"Christmas Punch!" they both shouted as they threw a double punch at the Akuma, making him scream and fly out of the mall with the sun setting on Christmas Eve.

"Todome da!" Blue shouted as they all tossed their weapons up to form their cannon.

"Melody Buster!" the five shouted as Gold setting up her DJ KenJu and began to scratch the records.

 **=FINAL MIX!=**

" _Charge_!" Red declared as the Buster charged its energy along with Gold's blaster. Red even inserted the Dotai Rod into her Flute Slasher for extra power.

"Saishuu Gakushou… Melody FINISH!" the six shouted as they fired the blasters at full force, the energies combining into one before hitting Shiromisen head on, making him explode in defeat.

"That's it for Round 1…" Red replied, "Here comes Round 2."

Shiromasen roared as he grew giant, towering our heroes. Fortunately, they were prepared as they called all the Ongeki Dobutsu which tackled the polar bear before they all jumped into their cockpits.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the six shouted as the Dobutsu combined into their latest mecha, "Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

The mecha stood across from Shiromisen as it walked towards it with the Dotai Boomerang in hand. The bear started to play strings to send shockwaves at the mecha. However, Ultimate Melody-Oh withstood the blasts.

" **Nani!?"** Shiromisen gawked as he was pelted with the mecha's boomerang spinning around before it returned right back to its hand.

"Here's some shockwaves of our own!" Gold declared as she scratched the records to make the speakers on the mecha blow out powerful notes that disoriented Shiromisen, "Now for the finisher!"

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Guru Dotai Rendan!" the six shouted as the mecha threw the Dotai Boomerang, which spun so rapidly it seemed like a blur to Shiromisen and passed right through him before spinning right back to Ultimate Melody-Oh in its hands, the Polar Bear Akuma exploding in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony!" Blue, Green, and Yellow started.

"Has arrived!" Red, Pink, and Gold finished as they all gave the thumbs down.

* * *

Over at Subarashii Records, all of them were wearing coats and sitting on the rooftops with drinks in their hands, with Kami and Yukiko helping set up a projector and screen for a movie.

"So… do you guys feel like watching… A Muppet Christmas Carol while we watch for Santa-san?" Mikoto asked nervously as Yukiko smiled at her.

"Of course, I like that movie," Neiji smiled in response as Mikoto's face lit up.

"You like it too?"

"Yeah. Who doesn't?" Kazu asked as Yukiko put the DVD into the projector.

"This'll be fun," Jess giggled. as Mikoto and Neiji held hands, blushing a bit when they all heard bells jingling, "Min'na, look up!"

They all looked up at the sky and saw sprinkling dust along with a familiar sleigh and eight tiny reindeer pulling it.

"Ho Ho Ho Ho~! Merry Christmas~!" they heard Santa laugh in his jolly manner as they all got up and waved.

"Merry Christmas, Santa-san~!" they all called out as sparkling dust flew right into the hands of the Melodygers, revealing different presents for each of them and even some for Kami and Yukiko.

"Wow!" Kazu gawked, revealing a vintage saxophone that was shinier and even was autographed by Cab Calloway, "No way, Cab Calloway signed this!"

"Sugoi!" Pink smiled as she opened her present and smiled, "I got Stevie Wonder's harmonica!"

"Whoa!" Saburo gawked, tearing the wrapper off his gift to reveal a guitar that looked like an axe, "No way… Gene Simmons' bass guitar!"

Mayako went next, finding a laptop in it.

"Cool, now I can mix my beats on it!" she beamed, Mikoto and Neiji unwrapping their presents now.

Neiji gawked as he pulled out a pair of drumsticks before looking at the handwriting.

"Look… they're signed by Ringo Starr of the Beatles!" Neiji gasped, "SUGOI!"

Mikoto smiled at her boyfriend being happy before she looked at her present and smiled upon seeing a little white ocarina.

"Aw… isn't that cute…" Mikoto smiled as she put it to her mouth and began to play We Wish You A Merry Christmas on it, with the others smiling at her.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Saburo: I see you eyeing Mayako.

Kazu: What're you talking about?!

Mikoto: ...You have feelings for her?

Neiji: Oh my God, he does!

Kazu: U-URUSEI!

Jess: Be honest with yourself.

 **Score 26: Dub-Jazz**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

Mikoto: You will pay deeply for ruining the lives of two lovers!

 **A castle in the sky…**

Neiji: Mikoto-san!

 **An evil Melodyger…**

?: **You are coming with me!**

 **And several lives on the line in this musical action epic!**

Saburo: Why do I feel like we're about to be in an RPG final battle?

 **Featuring songs from Fall Out Boy, Skillet, Green Day, and more!**

 **Gekijouban! Musical Sentai Melodyger The Movie: The Sonata of Music!**

 **Coming soon…**

* * *

 **TB: One Christmas chapter done! Yes!**

 **KKD: And we have a lot more work for the rest of the month. *points to scripts of the other Christmas chapters and several papers for reviews.***

 **TB: I must say, I'm pretty proud of how this turned out.**

 **KKD: Same. Took a while, though.**

 **TB: Still worth it. Favorite part?**

 **KKD: That ending, man. So worth it to see such a happy mood.**

 **TB: I actually liked the fight between Mikoto and D on the ice. It was suspenseful, and had good character development. And the ending was very nice.**

 **KKD: Totally. Well, shall we end it off?**

 **TB: We shall head off for our next Christmas chapter! I am the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And we'll see you on Sailor Spirits.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	26. Score 26: Dub-Jazz

**TB: *walks in with KKD* Whew, that was a good break.**

 **KKD: I'll say it was.**

 **TB: Now it's back to regular Super Hero Time chapters.**

 **KKD: Alright, and first we have is Melodyger.**

 **TB: How do we start our first set off since our break? Why not by introducing another romance in Melodyger?**

 **KKD: I suppose that's a good idea. Many of you have been suggesting we ship Kazu and Jess together ever since we paired up Mikoto and Neiji, but we got another idea.**

 **TB: A previous chapter has stated that the relationship between Kazu and Jess is more of a sibling-ish bond than anything else. But you'll see the ship I got in mind.**

 **KKD: And I look forward to it. Shall we?**

 **TB: Yes. Let's go.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Blue Melody, Holly, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: I'm sensing some love in the air here. But who could the lovebirds be? Seems like Kazu has his eyes on someone.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Blue Melody: A new Akajyu general and… Holly-chan's Tamashii is having some problems? What's this going to mean for the heroes?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Holly: The Seven Swordsmen are now down to two. It's time to pay Momosuke for sending Yoshi-san and Ai throughout time.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Holly: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _It was Christmas time in Utau Tani, and the Melodygers allowed Mikoto to stay with her grandmother to spend some time with her. However, their Christmas was interrupted by the Akuma no Metal and one of its generals, D targeting Mikoto. After a long fought battle, D actually saved Mikoto from falling into freezing water, even if it was to make sure she survived until their next duel before all the Melodygers united to fight an Akuma who wanted to ruin Christmas for everyone. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

As the team were cleaning up the store from another wave of customers, Kazu was whistling to himself for a bit while sweeping up.

"You need any help, Kazu-kun?" Mayako asked as she came over.

"Oh, just sweeping up. But while you're here, could you clean the instruments over there?" Kazu asked, Mayako looking to where the instruments were racked and displayed before skipping over to them.

He looked at Mayako for a moment and smiled a bit, simply happy by her presence. It wasn't long before Jess noticed it and giggled to herself.

"Hey, Kazu-kun," she smiled, making him jump for a moment.

"Ah! I… oh, Jess-chan. I was just… cleaning up," Kazu muttered, continuing to sweep the floor.

"I saw you eyeing Maya-chan, don't hide it. You like her, don't you? Mm? Mm~?" Jess teased with a smirk.

"...So what if I do. It's not like I… *mumbles*"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I said that *mumbles*"

"Speak up, please," Jess requested.

"I do like her, okay?" Kazu whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes!"

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akajyu shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 26: Dub-Jazz**

"You got a crush on Mayako?" Saburo inquired.

"Yeah, I do," Kazu nodded.

"That's cool, Kazu-san," Neiji shrugged.

"Be honest… do you guys think I have a chance with someone like her?"

"Where did that confidence with women go, Kazu-kun?" Jess asked, "You're usually so smooth and _cool_."

"Maybe it's different when he finds the right woman," Mikoto figured.

"It's different, actually. It's just… she's this big celebrity in the independent music world… and in comparison I'm just a dude who gets paid minimum wage," Kazu admitted as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't sell yourself so short, Kazu-kun," Jess smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If someone like me has a chance with someone like Mikoto-san, surely you have a shot with Mayako-san," Neiji assured.

"Hey guys, whatcha talkin about?" Mayako asked, making Kazu internally panic.

"Oh… nothing much," Kazu answered nervously.

"Kazu wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out with him, go on a walk," Saburo bluntly replied, making Kazu nearly trip over.

' _Saburo!'_

"Huh?" Mayako gawked while tilting her head.

"Go on," Jess whispered, giving him a little nudge, Kazu blushing as he took a breath.

"Yeah, I thought you and I could, um… maybe have a walk around?" Kazu offered as they looked at each other.

"...Sure, I could go for some air. Um… you don't mind if I wear my face paint out in public, do you? I don't want anyone in town to see my face… yet," Mayako replied.

"Oh, I don't mind. Where do you wanna stop first?"

"Hmm… how about the arcade?"

"Sounds cool."

With that, Kazu and Mayako walked out with a smile as the staff watched.

"Yes!" Jess cheered as she threw her arm up.

"Looks like they will hit it off nicely," Neiji smiled.

"You sure you guys aren't pressuring him?" Mikoto asked, a little concerned.

"Kazu-kun will be fine, you just have to believe that he'll come through," Jess assured.

* * *

Over with Kazu and Mayako, the two were inside the arcade and looking around.

"Hey, I bet I can own you in DDR," Mayako smirked as Kazu looked at the machine for Dance Dance Revolution.

"Oh really? You may be good at dancing, but when it comes to DDR, I am a champion," Kazu smirked as he loosened his tie and cracked his knuckles.

They both stepped on the VS machine for DDR, inserted the coins needed, and picked the song to dance to.

"So, shall we do Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger?" Kazu dared.

"Not fast enough. How about Sandstorm by Darude?" Mayako countered, upping the ante.

"Darude Sandstorm? Really? That's such a meme-y song."

"Chicken?"

"...Click it," Kazu responded as Mayako smirked, choosing Darude Sandstorm as they both prepared to follow the arrows.

The arrows started to come up and they both started off even, matching with the arrows, and within a minute Kazu smirked, deciding to show off his moves by switching legs and sides, using the bar for some support, jumping as well, and all the while still getting a perfect score, not missing a beat. Mayako wasn't far behind either as she started to pick up speed while also spinning around, still keeping up, making Kazu look at her stunned. As she began spinning, she used her hands to press the pads along with her feet, surprising Kazu even more which made him miss a few beats, but he caught back up, managing to spin on his head to still hit the buttons, Mayako just as stunned, missing a couple beats.

"Whoa, easy there Kazu," Kazu told himself muttered, almost getting dizzy but started losing his momentum while Mayako kept going faster and faster.

Soon, the song finished and the audience applauded at their performance before it was revealed Mayako got the highest score.

"BOOM! Strike a pose!" Mayako grinned, doing a little victory dance as after she spun and lifted her legs up, she stood straight before dipping her face into her left arm.

"Oh, way to rub it in," Kazu replied, rolling his eyes in response, "Nice moves."

"Thanks. You too."

They fist bumped each other before hearing a wild commotion outside, seeing people run past in fear.

"You know what this means," Mayako figured as she looked at her friend.

"Yep," Kazu nodded.

They both jumped over the rails and ran out the doors to find Mokami standing with what appeared to be an Akuma with what appeared to be a bachi in his hand, and the body of a Chinese dragon.

"Mokami!" Kazu shouted as the general looked at the two.

" **Ah, Blue and Gold Melody! But… where are the others?"** Mokami wondered as the dragon-shamisen Akuma looked left and right.

"We should be more than enough for you and your pet," Mayako smirked as both of them took out their devices and inserted them into their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the two declared, quickly changing into their suits before Blue Melody blasted the Akuma with his Saxozooka.

The dragon blocked the blasts as Gold jumped up and slashed downward on the Akuma with her DJ KenJu and knocked him away with another slash. He growled before tossing his bachi like a shuriken, the thing spinning around at a rapid speed. The two rolled around and jumped to avoid the bachi, but it followed them like a heat-seeking boomerang and managed to hit them a few times.

" **Whenever Ryuushi finds his target with his bachi star, he never misses; rolling out of the way and jumping won't save you either,"** Mokami grinned as the bachi even spun through a dumpster and a car, leaving a hole and scratch respectively as Ryuushi caught the bachi.

"That's one crazy bachi… and there's no instrument involved," Blue grunted, managing to get back up.

"How do we avoid something like that?" Gold panted as the Ryuushi caught the bachi in his hand.

" **Iku wa yo, Ryuushi,"** Mokami ordered as the dragon roared before running with her.

Gold and Blue started to run to them as well, Blue using his Blues Spear to swing at the dragon along with Gold's DJ KenJu in sword mode. Ryuushi actually used the bachi to block the attacks from both Blue's and Gold's weapons before Mokami jumped in with her drum stick weapons, clashing against both Melodygers as she tried to overwhelm them with Ryuushi on her side. However, it wasn't long before they both felt shots fired at them, revealing Yellow Melody with the Country Rifle along with the rest of the Melodygers arriving.

"Mikoto-san!" Blue gasped as Red Melody rushed towards him and Gold.

"Glad we could make it in time," Red panted a bit as the six were now together.

" **There's the rest of you! Hiya, Neiji-kun!"** Mokami grinned widely.

"You still make me wretch. We'll beat just like all those other times," Green assured, cracking his knuckles in response.

" **You must be dense if you think it's two on six. Ogres!"**

The larger grunts came up from the ground and they all ran towards the Melodygers, who started to strike back against the Akuma's even numbers. The Melodygers held their own against the Ogres who attempted to smash down on them while Gold and Blue fought Ryuushi. The exchange went back and forth for a while until Ryuushi roared and clawed at both of them, making them both fall back to the ground. The Akuma grabbed his bachi and threw it at Gold, who tried to avoid it, but was exhausted.

"Mayako-chan!" Blue gasped before he ran in front of Gold and took a lot of the slashes, sparks flying off his suit before he fell back down.

"Kazu-kun!?" Gold gawked as Blue panted in exhaustion.

"I-I'm glad you're okay…"

Gold was shocked to see Blue do that for her, but Ryuushi prepared to do more damage than before he was suddenly fired at by Gold with her DJ KenJu in gun mode.

"Guys, Kazu-kun's hurt!" Gold panicked as the Melodygers all looked at them.

"We'll have to retreat. C'mon team, let's retreat!" Red shouted as they grabbed Blue, Yellow firing the Country Rifle for cover before they all ran away, leaving Mokami and the rest of the Akuma away.

* * *

"His wounds are bad, but not critical. He just needs time to rest and recover," Kami assured.

"Thank God," Jess sighed with relief.

"I've had worse than this, like I said before. I'm only like this when protecting my friends," Kazu shrugged off.

"You know you didn't have to take those shots for me," Mayako pointed out as Kazu winced a bit while sitting up.

"I… um…"

"We'll leave you to talk things out," Neiji promised as the others stepped out of the base, Kazu looking nervous as he blushed a bit.

"Your face is red. Are you okay?" Mayako noticed as Kazu looked at Kami, who averted his eyes in response, not wanting to get involved.

"I… I uh… just still exhausted from that fight," he responded, hiding his embarrassment.

"You're stuttering too. What's going on? Really?"

"Oh, I can't do this anymore, I like you!" Kazu confessed, making Mayako gasp in response, "I really like you! I took those shots for you cuz I wanted to look cool while protecting you! Gah, I know I look like a gentleman but I am SO not good with girls!"

"Seriously? You really like me?" Mayako gawked, blushing under her face paint without Kazu even noticing.

"Yes, yes, yes! Ugh, I can't believe that I say I'm cool, but I feel so uncool right now!"

Kazu turned over, pouting and flustered as Mayako walked to the other side of the bed.

"You do look like the type who wants to swoon girls," Mayako noted as she crouched to his level.

"It never turns out that great," Kazu sighed.

"Appearances really are deceiving. *chuckles* Here's the thing, we will both start off as friends and we'll see where that goes. I'll teach you how to date the right way. Sound good?"

"You? Help me develop our relationship? Pfft, that sounds so bizarre. Shouldn't it be the male in the driver's seat?" Kazu admitted as Mayako giggled some more.

"Who says a girl can't lead a relationship?"

Kazu was speechless as Mayako poked his nose while going 'Boop!'.

"Now isn't that just cute," Kami chuckled, getting Kazu and Mayako's attention.

"Kami, a little privacy please?" Kazu requested as their boss.

They all laughed until the instruments rang crazily again, causing them to jump.

"Akuma again. You okay to get up, Kazu-kun?" Mayako checked as Kazu slowly stood up off the bed.

"Yeah. I'm good to go back out again. Iku ka?" Kazu asked.

" _Hell yes_!"

The two quickly nodded before jumping back up to the store.

* * *

The six ran out and saw Ryuushi with Mokami causing havoc.

" **Oh, Melodygers. So good to see you. I hope the bruises weren't too bad for you, Ao-kun,"** Mokami giggled, mockingly putting on a babyface.

"Urusei! You know it's not right to mock us when we're really mad!" Kazu snapped.

"We'll beat you real good this time! We're gonna turn your dragon into a pair of boots!" Mayako added as they pulled out their Tuners and Phone before plugging them into their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the six shouted, quickly transforming into their suits.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!"

" **Imps! Ogres!"** Mokami shouted as the grunts and bruisers appeared around them.

"We are here to bring a score of peace!" Blue declared while pointing to the Akuma.

" _From the top_ … GO!" Gold shouted, speaking English first before snapping her fingers as all six rushed in, scattering and fighting the Akuma.

Red and Green started fighting back to back with several Imps and Ogres trying to attack them, but they countered with their Flute Slasher and Folk Hammer respectively. The two swung rapidly, sending one grunt towards Yellow and Pink, who slashed at it with both the Rocker Axe and Keytar Cleaver. The two slashed at the other grunts coming at them before they started strumming their instruments, releasing shockwaves, forcing some back up, one of them bumping into Blue and Gold, who fired their cannons at them. They then turned their focus on Mokami and Ryuushi with their bladed weapons, roaring as they rushed at them.

Blue traded blows with Ryuushi while Gold went after Mokami, the dragon clashing with his bachi against the Blues Spear.

"Despite how small the bachi is, it seems to be holding against my spear," Blue noted before Ryuushi pushed him away and tossed his bachi.

It spun like a saw blade right at Blue, only for him to use the pole of his spear to try and hold it from hitting him. Over with Gold, she clashed weapons with Mokami, having a slight advantage due to versatility in her weapon. Mokami was soon hit in the face by the hilt of the DJ KenJu before Gold fired right at her.

"Time to even things up. Mikoto-san, Hiyoshidai!" Blue shouted as Red tossed him the device and he caught it.

He quickly set the device up to his Changer and gained the Dotai Coat, posing with his Blues Spear and Saxozooka in each hand. He quickly managed to dual wield, twirling his Spear and slashing at Ryuushi while firing his Saxozooka rapidly at the Akuma, knocking him to the ground. Ryuushi roared again before tossing his bachi, but Blue slashed down on it with his spear, easily smashing it to pieces before he tossed his Saxozooka away and attached the Dotai Rod to the bottom end of his Blues Spear, causing the Rod to turn into an extra blade, making the Blues Spear double bladed like a naginata as he twirled it around. Ryuushi roared in frustration before running at Blue Melody, claws out and ready to slash, but the Melodyger was no slouch as he twirled the new Blues Naginata and slashed Ryuushi a lot until the dragon was knocked back again.

"Yosh! Min'na, let's finish this freak!" Blue shouted as they played their instrument weapons enough to disorient the dragon again.

"Saishu Rokuban Gakushou… Melody Finish!" the six shouted as they unleashed blasts and energy slashes at the dragon, making it roar in pain before exploding.

" **You haven't won just yet,"** Mokami pointed out as she banged her drum sticks in the air, making them resonate loudly until Ryuushi grew giant sized.

"Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!" Red shouted as the mecha came running out and quickly rammed into Ryuushi before they all jumped in.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the six declared as the mecha quickly transformed and combined into their super mech, "Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

It revealed the Dotai Boomerang before stomping over to the giant dragon and slashing at him, making the dragon scream as it tried to claw back at them. However, the mecha simply tanked its shots before slashing at Ryuushi again, sending him to the ground.

"Shall we end this thing?" Gold smirked under her helmet as Blue looked at her and nodded.

"Ikuze!" Blue declared as the team played their instruments to prepare for their finisher.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Guru Dotai Rendan!" the six shouted in unison as Melody-Oh threw the Dotai Boomerang, the weapon slashing at Ryuushi multiple times with each spin before the mecha caught it while Ryuushi exploded in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" Blue and Gold declared while giving the thumbs down.

* * *

Later, the six returned to the shop with sighs of relief as Mayako and Kazu were talking it out.

"So, shall I begin teaching you how a relationship works?" she offered.

"...Not right now. I just wanna chill out," Kazu (con).

"Hey, if you plan on winning my heart, you gotta know how to do it properly."

"This is a weird form of relationship," Saburo commented.

"Kazu-san wasn't really that much of a hit with girls anyway," Neiji chuckled,

"So it does kinda make sense this way," Jess added with a slight giggle.

"It'll be a while for him to get used to it though," Mikoto stated, all of them chuckling at how Kazu and Mayako were interacting.

"One more thing," Mayako added.

"What's that?" Kazu asked as Mayako walked a little closer to him.

"*lightly pokes his nose* Boop!"

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger**

Mikoto: I told you… I can't dance!

Jess: Doing it's as easy as 1, 2, 3.

Neiji: C'mon, Mikoto-san…

Mayako: I can help you.

Mikoto: This is going to go poorly…

 **Score 27: Dancing Fools**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Okay, I'll admit… this one was difficult to write at some points. But hey, we're coming fresh off the Gekijouban stories.**

 **KKD: After focusing a month on the same ideas, it makes sense we're a tad rusty on working out the kinks for the main series stories.**

 **TB: But at least this turned out a little better. Next chapter for Melodyger is certainly one I've had on the radar ever since this started.**

 **KKD: Really? I sure hope it turns out ok.**

 **TB: I believe so. Anyway, we're shipping Kazu and Mayako together. And their relationship is a little different than what you were expecting.**

 **KKD: Bet you're surprised by this reveal.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Hmm… not sure. I guess it's mainly the interactions between Kazu and Mayako.**

 **TB: Same, as well as the fighting. I especially liked it when his Blues Spear turned into a Blues Naginata.**

 **KKD: That was pretty cool.**

 **TB: So, next chapter of Melodyger will help us get better. In the meantime, this next chapter of Sailor Spirits of next is one that we are very certain will turn out awesomely.**

 **KKD: Cool. Looking forward to it.**

 **TB: Until then, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver, and we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	27. Score 27: Dancing Fools

**TB: Alright, the last set of chapters were getting over the rust of the Gekijouban stories. This set however, is full of great ones.**

 **KKD: And I can't wait for our last chapter of it either. *already in pirate gear* ...Maybe a bit too excited admittedly.**

 **TB: Try your best to contain it.**

 **KKD: Right. *spins like the Tasmanian Devil before appearing in a more casual outfit* Better?**

 **TB: Very. Now, we start off with a chapter that I've had in mind since Melodyger's beginning.**

 **KKD: And what's that?**

 **TB: Mikoto learning how to dance.**

 **KKD: Oh.**

 **TB: I've been looking forward to doing this one. So without any delay, Disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Let's see… *checks through a box of records before pulling one out* HEre it is.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Red Melody, Holly, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto-chan can't dance? Well, this sounds awkward. Hopefully, she can make this look good.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Donsai is out of control and Holly's life is on the line. I hope you can find a solution, Hyouno, Mako, Emi.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Holly: A festival for pirates in America?! Sounds like you're all getting a nice trip.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Holly: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Kazu started developing feelings for underground DJ of The Mavericks, Mayako Umemori. He wasn't sure if he should confess or not, but after a battle with the Akuma, he eventually confessed. The two eventually formed an unusual relationship, but one that will help them grow together after they defeated the Akuma. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

The team is seen in the middle of a wave of customers, helping them and sorting through various records and shelves. Some were on the floor working, others were practicing their instruments, but one in particular was on the stage dancing. That was Mayako as some customers were watching in amazement, the DJ doing her signature breakdancing with some of the employees watching as well.

" _Nice_ , Maya-chan!" Jess cheered as Mayako spun on her head, getting the employees to cheer loudly for the DJ before she spun on her feet and then revealed her face paint.

The customers clapped loudly as she bowed before jumping off the stage.

"Nice as always, Mayako," Saburo clapped.

"It's always amazing no matter how many times I see it," Mikoto smiled.

"No problem. Just doing what I always do best," Mayako smirked as she spun around.

"Mind if I show some moves?" Kazu offered as Mayako smiled, letting him up as he started showing his moves.

He began with a simple kick before moving his shoulders left and right, a shimmy or two while he loosened his tie. Once his tie was loose, he unbuttoned half of his shirt, getting all the female customers to squeal, Kazu quickly smiling in response until he slid down into a split, making everyone gasp in amazement before he jumped back up. He turned to the side before leaning forward, without bending his knees, managing to stop at a 25 degree angle, making the customers clap even louder while he got right back up.

" _Thank you very much_ ," Kazu replied in English, blowing a kiss to the audience, making them cheer louder as he stepped off the stage, "How's that?"

"That was awesome, Kazu-kun!" Mayako smiled as she gave Kazu a high five.

"Why don't you try, Mikoto-san?" Neiji offered.

"Oh, I don't know if I can," Mikoto replied, backing up nervously.

"Why not?" Saburo asked.

"I… It's so embarrassing to bring up."

"You can tell us," Jess assured.

"...I can't dance," Mikoto sighed.

"EH!?" the five gawked in surprise.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akajyu shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 27: Dancing Fools**

"I think I made it clear before that I can't dance very good," Mikoto pointed out to the others.

"How do you know until you try?" Mayako asked.

"I did try! ...And then I fell flat on my face. I feel like I get two left feet every time I dance."

The others just looked at each other as they were unsure how to respond.

"When did you first try to dance?" Jess checked, Mikoto thinking back for a moment.

"...When I was 14, I think," she answered, "I tried to attend a middle school dance with the parents and guardians invited as well. I got up to dance with Obaa-chan and it seemed to go well, but then I, uh… I slipped on some fruit punch that spilled on the floor."

"Spilled fru-wha? That's why you won't dance?" Kazu gawked, stunned at something that sounds so petty.

"No, I tried again without anything spilled on the floor, but I just keep falling down. I somehow either twist an ankle or always slip and fall. And it doesn't even matter the type of dance; freeform, ballroom, breakdance, whatever, I just can't dance."

"I'm… I'm sorry about that, Mikoto-san," Neiji apologized as he put his arm on Mikoto's shoulder.

"It's okay… I'm embarrassed I had to admit why I can't dance, but at least I could get that off my chest," Mikoto sighed with a smile.

"You shouldn't be afraid to give it another try," Mayako assured as she stood up.

"I'm not as enthusiastic about dancing as you. I mean, after all my failures, I don't think I'll be able to succeed again."

"That's the first problem. You keep having that downer attitude, _nothing_ will work for you."

Mikoto thought for a moment about what she said.

' _It's like when I met all of them for the first time. It's a bit awkward and yet after I grew out of my shell, it worked out,'_ Mikoto thought to herself before they heard the alarms blaring, making her snap out of her thoughts, "Akuma again?"

"Duty calls as always," Saburo sighed as the group got up and ran out.

* * *

The Akuma was based off a flamingo and dressed in some kind of oversized cargo pants, shirt, and even had sneakers that hit its feet. It appeared to be breakdancing around while kicking energy slashes at anything in sight.

" _ **Oh yeah, come on**_ **!** _ **Here we go**_ **!"** the Akuma shouted in English, having a boast filled female voice while flipping around in midair, launching a beam at another building, scaring some people away.

"Yamete!" Mikoto shouted as the Melodygers arrived, getting the Flamingo Akuma's attention.

" **Oro? Melodygers… Surprised to see you here."**

"Wherever there's trouble, we're always there," Jess announced while pointing to the Akuma.

"Looks like a breakdancer, Akuma. That'll be no problem," Mayako smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Gotta keep on our toes, min'na," Mikoto noted as they set up their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the six declared, quickly transforming into their suits and holding their weapons before they ran towards the Flamingo.

" _ **Come on**_ **! Show Odoringa what you can do!"** she shouted, snapping her fingers as she began dancing again.

The Melodygers all tried attacking Odoringa, but her dance moves helped her swiftly dodge all the incoming moves before spin kicking them while on her head. She soon shot up before split kicking Blue and Yellow followed by a knee to Green, sending him to the ground.

"Why not try me, pretty bird?" Gold smirked, shuffling her legs back and forth a bit and getting into a fighting stance.

" **A fellow dancer? Well then, I think this calls for a dance-off,"** Odoringa smirked as she motioned her hand in a 'bring it' motion.

Gold smirked back under her helmet before they started dancing for a bit. As they kept going, they began to trade punches and kicks, yet managed to block each other's blows while not losing any momentum in their moves. This exchange went on for a while before they dropped down on their hands and spun around while trading kicks, soon splitting up and posing.

"Sugee," Blue gawked as he and the others watched the fight.

Gold and Odoringa stared down again as they kept going at it in their 'dance fight' until Gold managed to score a hit on the Akuma, knocking her off her feet. This surprised Odoringa for a moment, but she quickly recovered continued her dancing. Gold didn't lose her momentum as she flipped around and threw kicks around every time.

"I didn't think she was this good," Red admitted.

"That's Maya-chan for you," Pink smiled under the helmet as Gold quickly spun around before giving Odoringa a backfist, the Flamingo just twirling on the ground in response.

" **I've never had anyone keep up with me in a dance battle,"** Odoringa admitted, dusting off her shoulder.

"What can I say? I'm the best," Gold smirked with a shrug before she cracked her shoulders, stretching them out.

The flamingo grunted as she stood back up. However, they all soon heard yelling before they saw Gnork drop down belly first, the general struggling to his feet.

"And there's the idiot," Yellow groaned, facepalming his helmet in response.

" **I'm here to fight with you, Odoringa! I refuse to let them defeat you!"** Gnork shouted.

" **I have an idea, Gnork-sama!"** Odoringa smirked as she suddenly pulled out a demonic looking radio and placed it down.

"What is she doing?" Green wondered as he looked at the radio.

"A boombox?" Gold questioned as Odoringa pressed a button, causing some crazy sounding pop music to play from it.

Odoringa started dancing, confusing the Melodygers a bit with Pink scratching her head in confusion.

" **Okay, everyone… left arm out!"** Odoringa shouted, showing what she said as Pink, Blue, Yellow, and Green suddenly followed her movement, Red and Gold jumping in surprise.

"What the hell!?" Blue gawked, putting his arm down, but it stuck back out.

"I… I can't control my movements…" Yellow grunted as he started to do whatever Odoringa was doing.

"The music is somehow making them dance against their wills," Red realized.

" **And you two are next!"** Odoringa smirked as she pointed her direction towards the two remaining girls.

"Uh oh, move out of the way!" Gold shouted, making Red suddenly jump out of the way.

" **Leap in the air!"** Odoringa smiled, making the four leap up with their hands before they actually landed in front of Red and Gold.

"I can't fight it, Mikoto-san!" Green shouted, desperately trying to warn his girlfriend and Mayako to stay away.

"What'll we do!?" Gold wondered.

"I wanna save them, but we're not sure how to yet!" Red pointed out, "I guess we have no choice but to retreat!"

Gold groaned before they both played their instrument weapons to disorient the Akuma and then run away. Odoringa, though, just scoffed, seeing her controlled Melodyger victims dancing to her commands.

" **Four's enough,"** Odoringa assured.

" **But what about the other two?"** Gnork asked.

" **They'll come back for them. And that's when I'll trap them and make them my dancing slaves as well."**

* * *

"Ooh, what'll we do!? Our friends are captured and forced to dance like monkeys to that stupid pink feathered chicken!" Mayako shouted as Mikoto paced back and forth across the base.

"I don't know, I'm just as shocked and worried as you are," she pointed out, clearly anxious about the whole ordeal.

"So this Akuma has the power to control people through dance?" Kami pondered to himself, Mikoto and Mayako nodding in response, "If that's the case then why not beat this flamingo at her own game?"

"But… I-I can't dance!"

"Me and my siblings can help with that. Trust me," Mayako assured.

"Are you sure?" Mikoto asked, concerned.

"Beating that pink bird is going to be a team effort. And I don't think three dancers will be enough. So will you try dancing again?"

Mikoto thought for a moment, still nervous before sighing.

"Okay. I'm willing to do this for my friends," she replied.

"Yes! Yes! Let's do it!" Mayako cheered.

* * *

Mikoto was brought to a dance studio with the Umemori siblings, looking nervous as Mayako brought a radio with them as well.

"Isn't this room also used for ballet practices?" Mikoto pointed out, confused.

"These dancing studios are all purpose now, dear," Niki informed as Mikoto sat on the floor in front of the siblings, "Now then, seeing as how you're still a novice when it comes to dancing, we'll teach you the basics."

"Dancing is as easy as 1, 2, 3," Mayako instructed as Matsuro inserted a disc into the radio and the music started up, "Now then, let's begin,"

"Okay," Mikoto nodded as she stood up and began to tap her feet to the music, trying to get a feel as she listened to the music.

"Ready?" Noriaki checked, Mikoto nodding in response as she continued tapping her feet.

"Ok. 1, 2, 3, 4, here we go!" Matsuro called out, "Follow our movements, okay?"

"Ok," Mikoto gulped as she watched their dance movements, the group repeating the movement so she could follow.

She did so, slowly mimicking the movements and getting into it for a bit.

"Yeah, that's it," Mayako smiled, starting to speed up a bit with her siblings.

Mikoto tried to keep up, but it was clear she was starting to wane a bit. As the speed picked up, Mikoto eventually tripped over her own feet, flopping to the floor and surprising the Mavericks. They stopped the music for a moment after.

"You okay?"

"I told you that I'm not good at dancing," Mikoto groaned as she sat with her legs crossed.

"Don't give up that easily, darling," Niki replied as she helped Mikoto up.

"You're being too stiff when you dance. You're thinking too much about it," Noriaki pointed out, "You need to loosen up and get more into it."

"How?" Mikoto responded, confused and stressed.

"This is the best way to do it. I call this 'being in the zone'," Mayako informed as she continued dancing, "I'm always in my zone whenever I dance at our shows. My mind clears out the stressful moments and it helps me move better, more smoothly, and impresses the audience much more."

"In the zone?"

"Everyone has their own personal zone. What's yours?"

"I… I don't have a zone…" Mikoto admitted.

"Of course you do. Aren't you in your zone when you play your flute?" Mayako pointed out, making Mikoto think about what she said before it hit her.

"...You have a point."

"You see? Everyone has their own zone. You just need to work on finding it," Niki pointed out.

"Finding my zone, huh?" Mikoto pondered, thinking about all those times she played the flute, she was so calm, collected, and during those moments she remembered thinking of her parents every time, "I never realized that all those times I played in my parents' memory… I was in my own zone."

"That's right!" Mayako smiled, "And it's the same with danci-! *suddenly hears her phone ringing before answering* Moshi mosh~!"

 _-Daihen da (Bad news), Mayako-kun! The Akuma has come back with the rest of the Melodygers!-_ Kami shouted over the phone.

"Seriously!? I'll be over there soon!"

"What's going on?" Mikoto asked.

"That stupid pink bird is back out there and our friends are there too!" Mayako answered.

"We got to save them!"

"Ah ah ah, you still haven't learned to dance yet," Niki responded, holding Mikoto back.

"Don't worry, I'll save them," Mayako assured before she ran out, leaving Mikoto with her siblings as they continued.

* * *

" **Either one or both of your friends will come for you soon enough,"** Odoringa told the four Melodygers smirked, breakdancing as they followed as well.

"My limbs are killing me," Blue groaned as he was forced to do a split.

"Tell me about it," Yellow grunted, both wincing as they struggled not to hit each other.

" _Hey_ , _you_!" Mayako shouted, getting Odoringa's attention.

"Maya-chan!" Jess gasped in response.

" **...Where's Red Melody?"** Gnork demanded to know, confused about Red's absence.

"I'm more than enough to handle you guys for now. It's time for you to face the music," Mayako smirked as she prepared her devices, "Melody~… Change!"

She quickly transformed and ran with her DJ Turntable KenJu in hand before she put it in gun mode and fired rapidly at the Akuma, Odoringa flipping away from the blasts. The Akuma quickly managed to get close to Gold, but the Senshi blocked her punches and kicks before trying to slash at her. The two continued to trade some attacks with each other, the exchange going on for some time.

* * *

Back at the dancing studio, Mikoto was in the midst of following the dance movements of Noriaki, Matsuro, and Niki. She managed to get closer to accurately following the steps, but she flopped again and toppled to the floor.

"Close! You were doing a little better than the previous times," Noriaki smiled, helping her up again.

"Mou, I'm still not finding my zone in this!" Mikoto groaned, smacking the wall in frustration.

"Just take it easy."

"Oh, I'm far from taking it easy at this point. Mayako is out there trying to rescue my friends, I should be out there with her!"

"She's got it covered for now. You just have to believe in Maya-chan until you're ready to get back out there," Niki replied, placing a calming hand on Mikoto's shoulder.

"How many times do I have to say this? I am not a good dancer! I'll never be able find that zone to dance!" Mikoto exclaimed, stomping her foot on the floor, making a loud echo across the studio.

"The only way you fail is by giving up," Matsuro pointed out as he tried to get Mikoto to calm down.

"I give up because I'm not good enough!"

"But Mikoto, you have to understand! If Mayako gave up, she wouldn't have returned to performing with us after she recovered from that stage accident!" Noriaki shouted, making Mikoto stop and widen her eyes in response.

"What?"

"It's true! Mayako thought of giving up before when she was in the hospital. But she didn't. Why?" Matsuro explained, "Because she refused to let what happened get in the way of what she loved to do. Make all her fans happy and entertaining them regardless of what got in her way."

"She has grown so much from the past number of months since her incident," Niki smiled, joining them.

"...Just like I've grown over the past number of months," Mikoto realized.

"With that said, does that really make you any different than her?" Noriaki asked, making Mikoto stopping to think for a moment.

"...You're right. I'm sorry I snapped."

"It's ok."

"Now… I know what I need to do," Mikoto smiled, quickly grabbing the radio and running out of the studio, confusing the others as they looked at each other.

* * *

Back with Gold, her fight continued on for what felt like an hour and a half.

" **My puppets, get her. Yoroshiku,"** Odoringa smiled with a wink as the four controlled Melodygers rushed and flipped towards Gold, who avoided their attacks.

"Can't fight it… next one might not miss!" Yellow grunted as he tried to keep his axe attacking Gold.

"Oh boy… this is gonna be hard," Gold gulped as she blocked attacks from her friends, "I don't wanna hurt you guys either."

" **Then you're wide open!"** Gnork shouted as he leaped in the air with his own axe to attack the Melodyger.

"Crap!" Gold gasped as Gnork tried to slam down, only for her to turn her weapon into sword mode and block his axe, "Phew! Show me what you got, ya big dolt!"

Gnork just roared as he kept trying to slash at Gold while the other controlled Melodygers danced with Odoringa to overwhelm her.

"This is getting a bit too much for me!" Gold muttered as Pink and Green kicked her in the chest before Gnork slashed at her, making the Melodyger tumble to the floor, "Ouch…"

" **Shall I finish her now, Gnork-sama?"** Odoringa asked as she skipped towards Gold.

" **Go right ahead,"** Gnork smirked.

" **Min'na, get ready!"**

"Oh no…" Blue grunted.

"She's gonna make us kill Mayako-san!" Green shouted as they were forced to dance with Odoringa close to Gold. Just when it looks like they were about to kill her though…

"Matte!" they heard a voice shout, making them turn to see Mikoto standing a bit far from them.

"Mikoto!?" Gold gasped upon seeing her.

" **There she is! I was wondering when the leader would show up!"** Gnork chuckled.

" **It'll be the same result. Melodygers, get her!"** Odoringa smirked.

"Agh! Mikoto-san, I can't fight this!" Green shouted.

"What'll you do!?" Pink asked.

"...Something a little different," Mikoto informed as she put the radio down and let out a calming breath and closed her eyes, ' _Find my zone. The same zone I'm in when I play the flute, use it. This zone is within me… it's there… and I will be in it to save my friends! ...I can feel it… I can feel it!'_

(Insert Song: Can't Stop the Feeling by Justin Timberlake)

 ***Mikoto turns the radio on and opens her eyes as she tapped her foot and snapped her finger to the beat, confusing Gnork and Odoringa as they were watching***

 **Mikoto: I got this feeling… inside my bones. It goes electric, wavy, when I turn it on.**

 ***As Mikoto sang, she started moving to the music, managing to avoid the attacks from her friends***

 **And if you want it… inside your soul. Just open up your heart let music take control.**

 ***Gold watched, surprised that she was able to move so fluently, Mikoto moving her shoulders to the beat***

 **I got that sunshine in my pocket, got that good soul in my feet, I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops. Ooh~!**

 ***Mikoto then strutted as the Meldoygers danced some more, trying to slash and shoot her, but she managed to split, making them trip but flip over and land on their feet as she slid back up to her own***

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally! You gonna like the way we rock it, so don't stop.**

 ***Mikoto then moved her legs frantically when Blue and Yellow were firing at her, soon sliding back and forth to avoid getting hit***

 **And under the light~ when everything goes~. Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close~.**

 ***She then took this moment to let her angelic voice reach out to her friends, the Melodygers managing to at least stop their movements***

 **When we move, well you already know~.**

 ***Then, as she prepares her Changer, the Melodygers felt a stronger urge than Odoringa's power, the urge to sing and dance with their leader***

 **So just imagine~.**

 **Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Just imagine~.**

 **Mikoto: Just imagine~.**

"Melody Change!" Mikoto shouted in the pause as she transformed into Red Melody.

 **Red: Nothing I can see but you, when you dance, dance, dance! Feeling good good creeping up on you, so just dance, dance, dance! Come on!**

 ***Gold smiled widely under her helmet as she spun up on her feet and joined in.**

 **All those things I should do to you, but you dance, dance, dance, and ain't nobody leavin' soon, so keep dancing! I can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance, dance, can't stop the feeling! So just dance, dance, dance, dance, can't stop the feeling~! So just dance, dance, dance, dance! Everybody sing!**

 ***The Melodygers managed to dance along with Red and Gold, the group flipping towards Odoringa and surprising her***

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: I got this feeling in my body~! **

**Red: Can't stop the feeling~!**

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Got this feeling in my body~!**

 **Red: Can't stop the feeling~!**

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Got this feeling in my body~!**

 **Red: Can't stop the feeling~!**

 **Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, & Pink: Got this feeling in my body~!**

 ***As the instrumental ended, the group stood and posed in front of the Akuma, fingers pointed at Odoringa and Gnork***

(End Insert Song)

" **How is this possible!? Nobody can resist my dancing spell!"** Odoringa shouted in disbelief while Gnork was stammering.

"Mikoto's dancing comes from the heart and it's more infectious than yours!" Gold declared, unaware that Red was still dancing, singing the song still as they all looked at her awkwardly.

"Um, Mikoto-san?" Green responded, tapping her shoulder.

"Eep!" Red gasped, leaping up and turning to Green, "Oh, you surprised me."

"I think you were a little too in the zone," Gold pointed out.

"Gomen. *clears throat* Ready?"

Everyone nodded before they lined up and stood ready for battle.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!"

"We are here to bring a score of peace… from the top!" Red and Gold declared before the group ran towards the two Akuma.

" **Imps! Ogres!"** Gnork roared, the grunts and bruisers running past him and Odoringa, attempting to overwhelm the Melodygers as usual.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The six easily held their own against the grunts until Red and Gold headed towards Odoringa, punching and kicking her. As they attacked her, the others took on Gnork and clashed and slashed at him.

" **Agh, I fell on my butt!"** Gnork grunted as he tumbled to the floor and struggled to get back up.

Yellow and Pink lifted their bladed weapons up and slashed down on Gnork before they rolled out of the way to let Blue and Green fire the Saxozooka and toss the Folk Hammer respectively.

Back with Red and Gold, they swung their blades at Odoringa, knocking her around for a bit before sending her to the ground. Red then pulled out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai and put it on her Changer to access Dotai Mode. The black vest attached to her body while she inserted the extended Dotai Rod into her Flute Slasher, causing it to glow brightly and let out a triumphant symphony before she rushed in and slashed some more.

"Leave some for me!" Gold called out, shifting her weapon into gun mode before firing at Odoringa several times.

"Let's finish her together!" Red shouted, Gold smiling under the helmet before they both played their instrument weapons together.

The music naturally started to disorient Odoringa, but it also suddenly made her dance beyond her control.

" **Na-Nani!? I'm dancing, but… it's not me doing it!"** Odoringa shouted in disbelief.

"Not so fun when the shoe's on the other end, is it?" Gold chuckled as she and Red reeled their glowing blades back.

"Odoroki Niban Gakushou (Surprise Two Way Movement)… Melody Finish!" Red and Gold shouted as they quickly threw their blades forward, unleashing red and gold energy slashes at Odoringa.

(End Insert Theme)

The Akuma screamed as she fell back and exploded in defeat, the team joining together after the victory and surprising Gnork.

" **Onore, Melodyger me! Solo time!"** he shouted as he played his bass solo, causing Odoringa to revive and grow giant sized.

"Time we break out the big guns too!" Gold smirked as she pulled her DJ Phone out of her Changer and inserted the kanji for 'Summon', "Koi, DJ Koumori!"

"Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!" Red shouted as the Dobutsu quickly arrived and the Melodygers jumped into the cockpits.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the six called out as the Dobutsu combined to form their most powerful mecha yet, "Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

Odoringa shouted as she started to breakdance toward the group, Dotai Boomerang in hand as it lumbered towards the Akuma.

"How do we keep up with her agility here?" Yellow asked as the team looked at the Akuma, carefully blocking her attacks while the cockpit shook up.

"Wait for an opening… and…" Red replied as they watched Odoringa dance, "Now!"

They suddenly slashed her when she left her side open, causing her to fall down.

" **I won't let you ruin my dance number!"** Odoringa snapped, trying to get up.

"How about you dance to a different tune! The tune of justice!" Gold declared as they all played their instrument weapons, making Odoringa scream as she covered her ears.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Guru Dotai Rendan!" the six shouted as they tossed the Dotai Boomerang, which soon collided with the Akuma and slashed her multiple times.

" **And so… I leave you hanging on the dance floor…** _ **Good night**_ …" Odoringa grunted in pain before dropping down and exploding in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" Red and Gold announced with a thumbs down.

* * *

Back at Subarashii Records, the folks were watching Mayako finish up her dancing.

"I'm glad all that's over. My legs are killing me right now," Kazu panted with relief as he sat in the chair, rubbing his legs.

"Mine too, man," Saburo responded.

"Don't worry. Some rest will get you guys up and running again," Mayako assured.

"Where's Miko-chan?" Jess asked.

"Oh, she's getting ready."

"Ready for what, exactly?" Neiji asked in confusion.

Soon, they saw Mikoto walking onto the stage, the customers now diverting their attention to her without her leather jacket and a suitcase in her hand. She then put it on a nearby stool before opening it up to reveal a sparkling black jacket. She put it on herself before she reached into the case again to reveal a familiar rhinestone glove.

"Oh, she's doing the Michael Jackson Billie Jean performance?" Jess gawked, excited to see what would happen as Mikoto slipped on the glove and got into position, pulling out a black fedora from the case.

"Oh, she's doing it," Neiji grinned widely, the customers cheering wildly for her.

"Since she started getting good at dancing, she figured that she could show it to the customers for the first time," Mayako smiled as Mikoto got into position with the fedora on her head and the music started playing.

She soon began to dance just like Michael Jackson, complete with fluent movements and pelvic thrusts to get the audience really cheering.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Ryu: **This is your last chance, Gnork. Don't disappoint me.**

Gnork: **...I will not gonna fail this time.**

Saburo: This moron's going all out for this one.

Kami: When Gnork gets serious, the results could be dangerous.

Mikoto: Keep on your toes, min'na!

 **Score 28: Gnork's Swan Song!**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Whew, that was a good chapter.**

 **KKD: That's for sure.**

 **TB: More development for Mikoto and she overcomes her inability to dance.**

 **KKD: Yep, and she proves to be quite the fast learner.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta say that dancing bit where Mikoto did her thing to "Can't Stop the Feeling" by Justin Timberlake.**

 **TB: I liked that too, and her character development was among my favorite in the story. Plus, that funny little moment when she was still dancing even though it was over.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was cool to see. Still, we got a lot more story coming up, considering next time may be the last we see of Gnork.**

 **TB: Next story though, I've been looking forward to the next Sailor Spirits for a while now. But until we get there, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, and we'll see you next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	28. Score 28: Gnork's Swan Song

**TB: *walks in, stretching* Ah, that was a good break.**

 **KKD: Yea… and I got more time this weekend. Folks outta town.**

 **TB: Cool. So, we start off another pretty cool set with this Melodyger chapter that could be the last time we see Gnork.**

 **KKD: Well, this bruiser won't last much longer, it seems.**

 **TB: His last appearance is so that the story can move forward and feature a surprise that I'm saving for when we pass 30.**

 **KKD: Ok. I hope it turns out good.**

 **TB: Same here. Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Yellow Melody, Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: The idiot Akuma general is about ready to get serious! Hope you can stand up to him, Melodygers.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Yellow Melody: What's up with the Indian food? It's as if it's being tainted. You got any answers, Mako, Torrie?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Mako: Looks like Gekka-san's in trouble if he gets caught working with Yoshi-kun by his admiral. What will they do?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mikoto had to overcome her inability to dance in order to save her friends from being under the control of a dancing Akuma. Luckily for her, the Mavericks were able to help her, helping her to loosen up and find her zone in dancing. She eventually succeeds and out dances the Akuma to defeat her. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

In the Akuma castle, we see Gnork getting knocked into a wall, the general grunting as he looked to see Ryu walking towards him.

" **You utter fool. How many times are you going to fail me?"** Ryu growled, picking Gnork up by the neck, choking him as he held him in the air.

" **R… Ryu-sama…"** Gnork grunted, trying to get free, " **L-Let me fight the Melodygers again… give me another chance to defeat them…"**

Ryu just glared at Gnork as D and Mokami watched from afar, both unsure about their fellow general's fate.

" **That moron screwed up big this time. Ryu-sama's just steaming right now,"** Mokami sighed.

" **His intelligence may be lacking, but he is still our comrade,"** D noted as Ryu actually let go of Gnork, dropping him on the ground.

" **I'll give you another chance,"** Ryu informed.

" **Oh… I am very grateful, Ryu-sama!"** Gnork smiled, bowing to Ryu out of respect.

" **To give yourself a better chance against them, I'll even endow you with some of my power."**

" **Ho-Honto desu ka!?"**

" **Do not squander my generous offer to you,"** Ryu warned, pulling out his six neck guitar and tuning it, " **With my power, you will be certain to victory against those Melodygers."**

" **Ha, Ryu-sama!"** Gnork thanked as Ryu began playing his guitar, Gnork feeling his body begin to convulse and grunt in pain.

His main skin color started to change from grey to a blazing red, his skull knee pads and metal boot tips becoming red as said tips grew sharper along with his teeth and his muscles grew slightly bigger too. He roared up as Ryu Chikara's solo got wilder and wilder, Mokami and D somehow feeling the power spike get crazy while Gnork kept screaming in the air.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akuma shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 28: Gnork's Swan Song**

Over at Subarashii Records, Saburo was tuning his guitar, making sure the strings weren't wound too tight and the sound was just right as he played in front of some customers with an open guitar case for money in front of him. Neiji and Mikoto looked over and saw him playing with a smile on his face, blissfully ignorant of the case filling with cash.

"Why does he leave his case open like he's a homeless guy playing?" Mikoto asked.

"Sometimes he plays both in the store and outside the front door so customers can watch him. When he started, people actually placed cash at his feet and it really wasn't his intention. Now he just doesn't mind as long as people listen," Neiji explained, "Then again, that's just Saburo for you."

"I see… he is a great guitar player. I think I even heard him sing sometimes."

"He does sing. He's pretty good at it too," Neiji smiled, "He even takes some requests for certain songs at times."

"Thank you. Thank you," Saburo thanked as he stood up and bowed to the customers who applauded for him before he walked away.

"You performed great as always, bro."

"Thanks, Neiji. What I do comes from the heart," Saburo chuckled and smiled, pointing to his chest.

"I can appreciate that," Mikoto smiled as she shook his hand, Saburo shaking it back.

Suddenly, the alarms went crazier than usual, making everyone in the room gasp.

"Looks like the instruments have picked up a very powerful Akuma signal," Kami noted, "You guys need to suit up and head out."

The three nodded before running out.

* * *

The three arrived at warehouse, already in their Melodyger suits and looking around to find the source of the signal.

"Nobody seems to be here," Green noted, seeing it was empty.

"Be careful," Red warned as they carefully looked around.

Suddenly, they heard a loud bass strumming noise, the three covering their ears as they started wobbling a bit and grunted in pain.

"Nanda… kono melody wa (What… this melody)!?" Yellow gawked, trying to stand back up straight.

"It's… I-It's like… how the Akuma feel whenever we play!" Green grunted.

They suddenly heard roaring before metal cans came crashing outward from the newly powered up Gnork, the Melodygers looking surprised by his sudden appearance before they were suddenly tackled and tossed outside the warehouse. Gnork growled and panted as the Melodygers struggled back to their feet.

"Gnork?" Green gawked in surprise.

"No doubt," Yellow nodded as he was the first up on his feet.

"But… he looks different," Red noted.

" **This power that Ryu-sama gave me… IT IS AWESOME!"** Gnork roared with a maniacal smile, making the three gawk from the sight of his might, " **Hehehe, prepare to bow to the soon to be ruler of the world!"**

"Ryu gave him this power!?"

"That explains the appearance change. But we can't let ourselves fault against this moron," Yellow groaned, hefting out his Rocker Axe and pointing towards Gnork.

"So desu. Mikoto-san, come on," Green responded as he and Red got back up on their feet, pulling their own weapons out before running towards Gnork.

Yellow was the first to reach the general, clashing axes with him, finding Gnork now to be more powerful than all the times they fought before as he was forced to his knees to block all of Gnork's downward swings. Green and Red jumped in to try and help their teammate, but Gnork managed to see it coming as he quickly blocked the shots and knocked them both away.

"He really is stronger than before," Red panted as she tried to get back up with Green, both of them clashing with Gnork to give Yellow time to get back up.

It wasn't long before Gnork was pushed back by some more attacks, revealing Blue, Pink, and Gold as two of them from a distance while Pink whipped him away.

"Kami warned as quickly as he could. Everyone okay?" Blue checked.

"We've been better," Green assured.

"Look at Gnork," Gold gawked.

"He said that Ryu gave him a power boost," Red explained.

" **I want to fight the kiiroko (yellow boy)! Imps, Ogres, yare (attack)!"** Gnork shouted, said soldiers and bruisers running towards the Melodygers.

"Ikuzo!" Yellow responded, the six running into the fight.

The team rushed in, taking on the grunts again while Yellow fought with Gnork some more. The two clashed axes, with Gnork somehow going faster than he was before, Yellow staying on his toes to avoid getting overwhelmed by him.

" **I still don't know why you use rock against Akuma, the creatures who innovated rock as an instrument of destruction!"** Gnork roared as he kept powering his way through Yellow's defense.

"I already told you that we took rock as an expression of justice and glory!" Yellow shouted back as he tried to defend, but he found himself getting nearly overwhelmed.

" **SHUT UP! Those who use the rock for pathetic uses like justice or glory are just making fools of themselves and will not amount to anything!"**

"Nandatte (What did you say)!?"

Yellow grew more and more frustrated as his strikes became harder and faster, but Gnork roared as he easily knocked Yellow around before tossing him against an old car, breaking the glass.

" **I told you before, rock only serves as an instrument to one's demise. The chaotic sounds of rock are the sign of suffering, torment, and despair! And today, it shall be** _ **your**_ **demise.** _ **You**_ **will be the one to suffer!** _ **You**_ **will be the one who is tormented! And** _ **YOU**_ **will fall to despair in death!"** Gnork snarled as he raised his axe in the air, Yellow too weak to move.

Suddenly, Gnork got fired at, forcing him back as Blue fired his Saxozooka at him some more, rushing over to keep him off as the other Melodygers arrived.

"Saburo!" Green shouted, running over to his fallen friend, "Daijoubu desu ka? Saburo!"

"...Neiji… bro…" Yellow coughed.

" **Kiiroko will die now along with the rest of you!"** Gnork roared as he swung his axe down on the ground, causing a big crack to follow towards them.

"Yabai!" Gold gasped as she rushed and played something on her weapon to create a barrier, blocking the attack.

When the smoke cleared, Gnork saw that they disappeared, growling as he kicked some cans over.

* * *

Back at the base below Subarashii Records, Saburo was being looked after and healed by Kami.

"Ano baka yaro (That stupid bastard)! I'll kick his ass!" Kazu growled, fist clenched before he hit the desk in frustration.

"Easy, Kazu-kun," Mayako responded, rubbing his shoulders to try and calm him down.

"He… He said that rock is better as the cause of destruction… suffering… and despair…" Yellow grunted, coughing a little, "I can't believe that idiot actually thinks that's true…"

"Come on, bro. Hang in there," Neiji muttered.

"He'll be alright," Kami assured, "He just needs time to recover."

"I'm really pissed at what that idiot said," Saburo growled a bit as he rubbed his bruised up shoulders for a bit, "...I never really believed rock was a negative influence. Despite some events stating the contrary, I always thought of rock as a symbol of power, positivity, and unity."

The other Melodygers were silent as Neiji sat next to his friend, placing his hand on Saburo's shoulder as he sat up.

"You were the one who says that what you play comes from the heart, right?" Neiji checked, getting a nod from Saburo.

"Yeah… I listen to stuff like Ozzy Osbourne and Linkin Park only because it's good music, I don't care about the satanic or emo crap behind it," Saburo confirmed, "It doesn't matter what type you listen to as long as it gets people to listen."

"Tell it like it is, Saburo. Tell it like it is," Kazu chuckled.

Neiji smiled in response as Kami walked towards Saburo, placing his hand on the table near him.

"You always had the best intentions with your music. Unlike the Akuma no Metal, your rock has spread much love, passion, and power to the hearts of all those who listen," Kami replied with his own smile, the other Melodygers nodding in agreement.

"Saburo… you said that you play from the heart, like all of us," Mikoto pointed out as she pulled out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai, handing it to him, "I will gladly let you borrow this."

A bit surprised, Saburo felt Mikoto place it in his hand and he looked at it.

"Min'na… arigatou… I won't let any of you down," Saburo assured, taking the Hiyoshidai in a tight grip as they all brought their fists together.

* * *

The team then walked out into an open quarry after Kami caught a signal of an Akuma in their base. The location seemed to be good for the Melodygers seeing as no innocent bystanders or buildings were in the way to be destroyed and thus they spotted Gnork with a whole gathering of Imps and Ogres.

" **So you all have come,"** Gnork smirked, cracking his neck while pointing his axe at them.

"Yea, we did. This will be the last time you cause any trouble for our town!" Saburo declared.

" **All wrong! This will be the last time you get in the way of the Akuma no Metal!"**

"We will show you the true power of what music can do!" Neiji assured.

"Min'na, change!" Mikoto shouted as the team pulled out their Tuners.

They all plug their Tuners and DJ Phone into their Changers before posing with the combined musical melodies in sync with one another.

"Melody Change!" the six shouted before pushing their devices inward and they quickly transformed into their Melodyger forms.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician, Gold… MELODY!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!"

They all posed in preparation as the Melodygers and Akuma stand apart from each other, ready for battle.

" **IKE~!"** Gnork roared as the grunts charged in.

"We are here to bring a score of peace! From the top!" Yellow declared as the other Melodygers rushed into the fight.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

Blue and Gold started slashing at the Imps and Ogres with their bladed weapons, making sure none of them attacked before they both jumped up and kicked them all like they were walking on their heads.

"Dou da (How about that)?!" Blue smirked as he jumped off.

"Sore (Take that)!" Gold shouted as she slashed at some Ogres in her way.

The two chuckled, high fiving before they took out their more heavy artillery, the Saxozooka and Gold turning her Turntable KenJu into gun mode as they soon fired at the rest. Over with Red, Green, and Pink, they rushed at the horde of Ogres and Imps, whacking them all away as Red ducked some of the overhead hits while slashing at the Ogres. Green was blocking the strikes with his Beat Sticks until he noticed the Pop Whip passing by him and he ducked so Pink could finish it up.

"I had these guys covered," Green responded.

"It looked like you needed the help," Pink giggled before blocking an Ogre with her Keytar Cleaver, and as she tried to push it away.

Suddenly, another Ogre tried attacking Pink from behind, but Green tossed his Folk Hammer at it, bonking it in the head, which caused it to fall back down.

"Paid you back," Green smirked.

"I guess we're even now," Pink replied with a shrug as Red joined back with them.

Over with Yellow, he was firing at incoming Ogres with his Country Rifle, managing to keep them at a distance before he turned around.

" **Ikuzo~!"** Gnork roared as he jumped into the fight, Yellow rolling out of the way and firing at Gnork to making him fumble on his landing, " **Gah, I fell on my butt!"**

"Your stupidity never ceases to amuse me," Yellow chuckled as he pulled out his Rocker Axe.

" **FUZAKENNA (DON'T MESS WITH ME)!"**

The two then went at it with their axes, clashing back and forth while also getting some hits off each other. This went on for some time before they appeared at a stand still.

" **How many times must I tell you that rock is always used as an instrument of destruction?! It's only meant to be a used as a tool of sorrow, rage, and destruction!"** Gnork snapped.

"You're wrong!" Yellow shouted, pushing Gnork away and slashing at him, "The rock music that I play signifies justice, power, and unity! Sure there may be darker music out there, but I don't care about the themes! Good rock music comes from the heart!"

" **Nandatto!?"**

"I will show you… the rock music that comes from MY heart!"

With that, he pulled out the Hiyoshidai before inserting it on top of his Changer, causing the conductor vest to appear over his suit and the Dotai Rod to appear in his other hand.

"Yellow Melody Dotai!" Yellow shouted, extending the Dotai Rod and attached it to the end of his Rocker Axe handle and the blade actually folded to turn into the handle while the handle itself became like a katar blade.

Gnork growled as he charged at Yellow, now blocking with his new Rocker Katar rather effortlessly as they kept clashing. Yellow was now having the advantage as he quickly slashed at Gnork some more before they got to a stand still.

" **How?! How did you get so strong?!"** Gnork grunted.

"You just caught me by surprise the last time we fought when you were like this. Now that I have this power… this boost you got from Ryu… is NOTHING!" Yellow shouted before he kicked Gnork away and slashed at him some more, making him tumble on the ground.

" **T-Teme…"**

"Oi, Neiji! Let's play!"

"Coming, bro!" Green called out, rushing over twirling his Beat Sticks as Yellow held his Rocker Katar like a guitar.

"Ikuzo."

The two stood and began to play slowly, the orchestra sounds somehow syncing well with the guitar while Green set the beat before it went blasting at full volume. Gnork started to struggle against it, but it was clear that he was getting dizzy.

" **Gah~, my eyes are spinning~!"** Gnork grunted, groaning as he gripped his head in pain.

Yellow even started to do an 80s rocker scream, causing an echo of sorts as the drum sounds from the Beat Sticks got louder and louder, Gnork yelling in agony before his body began to get down on its knees.

"Saishu Niban Gakushou (Final Two Way Movement)... Melody FINISH!" Yellow and Green shouted as they suddenly unleashed energy slashes upon Gnork.

They hit him and made him explode on impact, the Melodygers looking at this sight.

"We did it!" Pink cheered.

"Yatta!" Gold hollered.

"We did…" Yellow smiled as he and Green as they gave each other a bro hug.

However, they heard some grunting and chuckling from the smoke, causing them to gaze and see that Gnork is still alive despite struggling to stand.

"Nani!?" Blue gasped.

"...How are you still alive?" Yellow demanded.

" **Do-Don't count me out just yet! I have one more trick up my sleeve…"** Gnork grunted before he pulled out his bass guitar.

Gnork then played his solo in a different fashion, causing a pillar of light to appear around him. He then screamed with intensity as he grew kaiju sized, making the team look in shock that he did that.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Gold snapped.

"This isn't a joke. We gotta get up there too," Red responded.

"Ongeki Dobutsu, joshou!"

The mecha quickly arrived as they all jumped into their respective ones.

"Chou Musical Gattai!" the five Melodygers shouted as the team got into position.

"Musical Gattai!" Gold added, DJ Koumori gaining the humanoid appearance while Electro Same attached as extra armor.

"Super Melody-Oh!"

"MixMaster-Bat Electro!"

"On Stage!" all six Melodygers shouted, Gnork roaring as he wielded his axe.

" **You think you can beat an Akuma general!? Dette koi (Get over here)!"** Gnork roared loudly before running towards the two mecha.

"Ikuzo!" Yellow shouted back as the other Melodygers nodded.

Super Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat Electro rushed in to attack Gnork, clashing weapons with him, but it was clear Gnork was growing more powerful.

"Gah! He's even stronger as a giant!" Green gawked as Super Melody-Oh thrusted its spear at Gnork.

"Hold your ground, guys!" Red shouted, Gnork continuously slashing at Super Melody-Oh.

"Here I go!" Gold shouted as she charged in with MixMaster-Bat Electro trying to attack.

Gnork blocked a couple of them, but the swifter mecha slid past and threw a couple slashes at him with the wrist spikes.

" **Grr, get ready,"** Gnork growled as he played his axe like a bass guitar, sending shockwaves at the mecha before slashing energy waves at the two, making them spark and their cockpits to shake violently before falling to the ground, " **BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell on your butts! As expected from an Akuma general's power!"**

The Melodygers grunted as their mecha got back up, Yellow in particular getting more pumped.

"Let's use Ultimate Melody-Oh!" Yellow suggested as the others nodded before playing their instruments again.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the six declared as MixMaster-Bat Electro split apart and attached itself onto Super Melody-Oh with how it usually does, "Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

Gnork scoffed at this and ran towards the big mech with his axe swinging. However, the mecha in question was barely fazed by his axe blows before it slashed at him with the Dotai Boomerang. Gnork grunted in pain before playing his axe like a bass again, but the mecha didn't even budge from it before he tossed the Boomerang, which spun around Gnork and hit him like a bladed tornado, knocking him on the ground again.

" **This can't be… I'm supposed to be all powerful… it was given to me by Ryu-sama!"** Gnork screamed.

"Specs and power boosts don't mean anything when you underestimate the growth of an individual's potential. Even on a team!" Yellow shouted.

"Shall we finish?" Gold asked.

"Let's," Green nodded as the team played their instruments all together.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Guru Dotai Rendan!" the six shouted as the mech spun around and tossed the Dotai Boomerang at Gnork.

" **Ha! That won't stop me! I will block it!"** Gnork smirked, starting to do so, but the Boomerang kept pressing against his axe, actually making it crack, " **Nani?!"**

The boomerang soon tore through the axe, hitting Gnork in the chest and knocking him down again, making him scream in pain as Ultimate Melody-Oh catches the Dotai Boomerang.

" **I can't believe it… I lost to the Melodygers…? Please say it isn't so, Ryu-sama! Ry… RYU-SAMA~!"**

He then fell to the ground, the Akuma exploding in defeat as Ultimate Melody-Oh posed victoriously.

"Gnork… your ninth symphony has arrived!" Yellow declared, giving a vulgar thumbs down along with the rest of team.

* * *

Later, the team returned to the store, stretching their muscles to relax before they were suddenly greeted by Kami popping graffiti.

" _Congratulations_! That's one major figure in the Akuma no Metal defeated!" Kami smiled with applause.

"Arigatou," Saburo chuckled with a thumbs up.

"But the battle isn't over yet. The Akuma will only grow stronger, right?" Jess checked.

"That is true," Kami confirmed.

"Then we'll grow stronger too," Mikoto assured as she punched her hand into her palm.

" _Yes_. But for now, we got customers coming in. Chop chop, let's get to work, min'na-san!"

The Melodygers nodded as they got to work, preparing the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Akuma castle, Ryu growled and sighed in frustration as he sat on his throne, clenching his fists as D and Mokami kept their distance.

" **Gnork actually lost… I actually can't believe that happened,"** Mokami whispered to D, who remained silent while stroking his chin.

" **Gnork… the fool had great strength but lacked the sense and knowledge to gain an edge,"** Ryu muttered.

" **It seems you seem to be having trouble, Ryu-san,"** he suddenly heard a voice speak up, making the three look towards the entrance and see a shadow walking towards them.

"… **Omae wa…"**

" **Masaka…"** D muttered as the figure kept walking close to Ryu's throne.

Before them stood a condor themed Akuma with guitar strings across his chest, sharp claws, and was wearing a black leather jacket, fingerless gloves, a two neck guitar strapped to his back, and his body had armor with fire designs all over in blood red.

" **Where have you been this whole time?"** Ryu asked as the Akuma in question dusted off his wing-arms, showing a lot of sand was on them.

" **I was out for a good while. I woke up way before you guys,"** he informed, his voice sounding a bit quiet yet calm, " **...You seem to be having a Melodyger problem."**

" **You can solve this issue?"**

The Akuma just nodded before pulling out his two-necked guitar and playing a familiar tune, the other Akuma listening intently as the new figure smirked.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

?: **I will be your new opponent, Melodygers.**

Kami: It can't be…

Neiji: What's with this guy?!

Mikoto: ...You know my parents?

?: **Know them? You have no idea.**

Saburo: A… dinosaur mech?

 **Score 29: The Secrets of the Past**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Whew. What a way for a general to go out.**

 **KKD: Yea, no joke. Gnork was ok for comedy, but I gotta agree, it was probably a good time for him to take an exit.**

 **TB: There was also good commentary from Saburo about the messages that rock music can send out. I don't really take the messages in music seriously because, well, they are awesome to listen to.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. I think this chapter worked out really well.**

 **TB: So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be that final battle between Yellow and Gnork. You?**

 **TB: Same. I liked Yellow using the Dotai Mode to his advantage. I'm slowly having all the Melodygers using the Dotai Mode. They can share it like Shinkengers' Inroumaru. It doesn't have to be like Kyoryuger's Carnival Mode where it's only used by Daigo.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's a good thing.**

 **TB: So, with all that out of the way, we can prepare for more of a shocking reveal that's to come in the next chapters. Trust me when I say that this will shake the story up good.**

 **KKD: And after he told me, I'll say it's something you should look forward to.**

 **TB: But for now, some fun is to be had in the next chapter of Sailor Spirits. Until then, I'm the Lone RIder…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, and we'll see ya next time. *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	29. Score 29: Secrets of the Past

**TB: Okay, this is the moment we've been waiting for.**

 **KKD: Yea. Things getting real this time.**

 **TB: Now for the past few times on Melodyger and Buccaneer, we were usually drawing some blanks along the way. We're usually the 'on the fly' type of writers.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true. But thankfully, we can usually estimate when it's best to get serious.**

 **TB: And with some plotlines I thought of now set for the rest of the story, we got something to work off of and we are now confident that this will turn out awesome. First off, Melodyger.**

 **KKD: You might be surprised by what's gonna happen, but let's just say when Gnork died last time, we're getting some surprising twists today.**

 **TB: Yeah. Let's not waste time, start it off.**

 **KKD: Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Red Melody, K-Karin, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Who's the new Akuma guy? He seems to know Mikoto-chan more than he's letting on.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: Kazeru's doing something reckless and childish again? Why do I get the feeling that it won't end well?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **K-Karin: Yay, pirates and marines are fighting! This'll be f-wait! What about the Gyojin!?**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **K-Karin: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Gnork was given one last chance to defeat the Melodygers by Ryu Chikara, who gave him a power boost to take out the team once and for all. He seemed to overpower our heroes, but Yellow Melody used the Orchestra Hiyoshidai, quickly overwhelming him and defeating Gnork once and for all. This left the Akuma, particularly Ryu, enraged by their losses. However, a new Akuma came in, the three finding him familiar. Even more surprising, he starts playing the very same tune that Mikoto's parents played as her lullaby. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

Mikoto was in the middle of cleaning up her room, getting ready to split for work.

"Before you go, give me a goodbye kiss Mikoto," Yukiko requested, Mikoto smiling and doing so.

"We're supposed to get another wave of customers today. Wish me luck," Mikoto replied, running off to hurry up.

* * *

Mikoto ran through the door, panting as she had just ran a good distance away.

"Right on time, Mikoto-kun. We got a big wave of customers looking around different parts of the store and watching some performances," Kami informed, "Though I have to wonder why you always make such close calls."

"Sorry, I had to visit my parents' graves to pay some respects before I came here," Mikoto explained, starting to feel less exhausted.

"Of course, Hinata and Takato. I pay my respects as well."

Mikoto sighed before adjusting herself and heading over to their station.

"Oh, when you want to perform, do you want to do that lullaby they always played for you?" Kami offered, Mikoto thinking of this before a customer walked up to her.

"Can you help me find Avenged Sevenfold?" he asked.

"Sure. Sorry, Kami," Mikoto apologized as she rushed to help the customer.

* * *

Over at the Akuma castle, Ryu had finished listening to the new Condor Akuma playing Mikoto's lullaby, and yet he found it rather intriguing.

" **Why are you playing this?"** Ryu inquired, the Condor Akuma looking up and smirking as he put the two neck guitar on his back again.

" **No reason, Ryu-san. Was just getting a little nostalgic there,"** he shrugged off.

" **Can you really defeat the Melodygers?"** Mokami inquired, " **Gnork got killed off by them, and he wasn't the brightest."**

" **I can guarantee it… because I know one of them."**

The three Akuma looked intrigued, curious as to what he'll have planned.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akuma shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 29: The Secrets of the Past**

Mikoto was busy helping customers out while whistling a little bit.

"Mikoto-san, do you wanna go see a movie later?" Neiji offered as she smiled in response.

"Sure. What are you thinking?" Mikoto asked.

"Um… Fate of the Furious?"

"That corny looking film?" Kazu asked, laughing a little at the choice.

"It still looks kinda cool," Neiji admitted as Kami clapped his hands to get their attention.

"Alright, min'na-san, break time! I'd like to come talk to you about my most recent find!" he replied as they all walked by the door that the customers thought was Kami's office.

It really did lead to their base though as they walked down to the concert hall that was their base.

"What did you find?" Mayako asked, a bit intrigued.

"I don't know, but it's energy signature is familiar. It's been resting for what seems like millions of years," Kami explained, showing the coordinates of the source being around a beach area.

"Is it an Ongeki Dobutsu?" Saburo asked, confused.

"It is possible, though it appears to be older than the ones you currently possess, even… ancient."

"It's ancient?" Mikoto gawked, surprised by this.

"That actually sounds pretty boss," Kazu admitted.

"It does, but it also sounds a bit risky," Saburo pointed out.

"Trying to win control for it would be tough too," Jess added, "We don't know much about it."

Suddenly, the instruments started going crazy again, but much louder and faster than before, almost as if it was really dangerous.

"Sounds like another big Akuma is coming out. Wonder why it's going off so loudly, though," Mikoto pondered before shrugging, "Oh well, let's go find out."

"Yeah," the other five nodded as they quickly ran out.

* * *

The six arrived at the park, already in Melodyger suits as they looked around.

"Be careful. They could attack from anywhere," Red warned as she held her Flute Slasher up.

"And it must be really strong considering how crazy the alarms were going," Yellow noted, also on his toes when suddenly they heard something.

"That way!" Blue shouted, turning to see an orca themed Akuma screeching with a oboe-like scream that almost knocked the group back.

" _Oh my God_!" Gold gasped as they all rolled out of the way.

" **Shachiboe tadaima sanjou (Here comes Shachiboe)!"** the Orca Akuma called out before launching some kunai at the Melodygers, who shot and slashed all of them away.

Then Blue jumped in the air to fire some shots from his Saxozooka, hitting Shachiboe back, but the Akuma landed on his feet.

" **Not bad, Melodygers. I'm not the only one here though,"** he pointed out, confusing the Melodygers for a bit.

Before the group could think any further, a red blur zipped across the battlefield, attacking the six left and right, knocking all of them down to the ground before the blur zipped right back to Shachiboe. It was revealed to be the Condor Akuma looking like he was sheathing his blade in one of the necks of his guitar.

"A new Akuma?!" Pink grunted in shock, struggling to her feet.

" **So you six are the Melodygers? Less impressive than I thought,"** the Condor noted, rubbing his head.

"Who are you?" Red demanded.

" **Ore wa Contaro, and I'm an Akuma general."**

"A new general, huh? You replacing that idiot after we defeated him?" Yellow asked, managing to get up and hold out his Rocker Axe.

" **Oh, I'm nothing like Gnork. I'm much more cunning and a hell of a lot more dangerous,"** Contaro assured, hand gripping the left neck of his guitar before pulling out his katana as he suddenly slashed fire at them.

"Scatter!" Red shouted as the team rushed away.

" **Ogres!"**

The team managed to split up before being cornered by some of the bruisers and Shachiboe. The continued fighting and gained an advantage before Contaro turned his focus to Red and they traded some sword clashes.

" **As expected from the leader,"** Contaro smirked as he kept clashing with Red, " **Kimi wa… Takimoto Mikoto ja ne ka? (You are… Mikoto Takimoto, aren't you?)"**

Red nearly flinched in response, but she kept her ground, slashing harder and faster.

"Yes. How do you know who I am? Did word spread through the Akuma?" Red demanded to know.

" **Nah. I just know more about you than meets the eye. Hell, I recognized the name Takimoto before from, say… your family."**

"Nani? Y… You know my family?"

" **In ways you can't even imagine."**

"Tell me, how do you know my mom and dad?!" Red demanded, slashing more fiercely at the Akuma, "They would not associate themselves with a monster like you!"

" **Let's just say that I've become close to them,"** Contaro smirked as he reached for the right neck of his guitar and pulled it out to reveal a gun, firing at her, forcing her to flip away, " **Oh, your grandma didn't tell you?"**

"What, are you stalking me?!"

Contaro just slashed some more fire and blasted at Red some more, catching her off guard and knocking her down to the ground.

"Mikoto-san/Mikoto!" Blue, Green, and Yellow gasped as Contaro pinned her to the ground.

" **Don't take your eyes off me!"** Shachiboe snapped as he kept the other Melodygers busy, Gold trying to fire at him with her DJ KenJu in gun mode.

"Back off, Willy!" Gold snapped, knocking him back.

"You know something that I don't… how do you know my parents?" Red grunted as she tried to get up only for Contaro to pin her to the ground.

" **You know what they say… curiosity killed the cat. Or in this case, the hawk,"** Contaro chuckled before frowning, aiming his gun right at her head, " **How does it feel to die without knowing what went on between me and your family?"**

Just as he was about to pull the trigger though, he heard what sounded like both a rubber glove rubbed against a cello's strings mixed with a deep and slow sound of a dog and baby elephant. Both these specific sounds combined formed a very loud roar that could be heard from thousands of miles away, shocking everyone on the battlefield.

"...What the hell was that?!" Blue gawked in utter disbelief.

"Sounded like Godzilla," Gold noted.

"Mixed with a… I don't even know WHAT else it was mixed with," Pink added.

" **Hmhmhm, so he's close to waking up, huh?"** Contaro noted before sheathing his gun and sword, " **Shachiboe, come with me!"**

" **Where to, Contaro-sama?"** the Orca asked, " **I was so close to destroying the Melodygers!"**

" **And you'll get your chance, I promise. But right now, we shall let them go. I've got something in mind."**

The two Akuma retreated towards the nearby forest and disappeared

"Chotto matte! I'm not done with you!" Red shouted, grunting in pain before dropping to the ground.

"Mikoto-san! Daijoubu desu ka?" Green asked, rushing over to her along with the others.

"...I don't know."

* * *

"You heard a wicked roar out there?!" Kami checked to see if he heard correctly.

"Yea. We did. What the hell was that?!" Mayako gawked.

"Did you record the sound on your Changers?"

"I did," Saburo answered, pressing a button on his Changer, causing the same sound they heard before to be played back.

"That roar… it can't be…" Kami gawked as he looked at the roar on the screen, recognizing what it sounded like, "It is…"

"What is it?" Neiji asked in confusion.

"I recognize that roar anywhere… it's TyrannOrchestra! Hahahaha~, oh it's been so long since I've found him! But I thought he perished long ago!"

"TyrannOrchestra?" Jess asked before snickering, "That sounds silly!"

"Don't be so easily fooled, Jess-kun. TyrannOrchestra is one of the ancient Ongeki Dobutsu that I unearthed! So that was the ancient signature that I discovered in the waters!" Kami informed and figured as he moved around excitedly, pacing back and forth.

"So it's a dinosaur Ongeki Dobutsu… totally boss!" Mayako smiled, leaping while throwing some signs with her hands.

"I know! Boss, indeed! Convincing him to join us will be rather difficult though…"

"Why do you say that?" Kazu inquired of their boss.

"Well, you see…" Kami started before noticing how many people were there, "Hey, where's Mikoto-kun?"

"Oh, she said that she wanted to be alone for a moment. She's over there," Neiji informed, pointing to Mikoto sitting by herself at the table, "...She's been acting a little strange since she got back here."

"I'll go talk to her."

The others nodded as they walked away while Kami stepped towards Mikoto, who looked lost in thought and worry, hands on her chin as Kami tapped her shoulder.

"You okay?" Kami asked, Mikoto sighing a bit in response.

"That wasn't the only thing we faced out there… the sudden roaring of a new Dobutsu. I fought this new Akuma named Contaro," she informed, Kami's eyes widening in surprise, "You know him?"

"...He and I go way back. I've fought him more times than even Ryu Chikara himself."

"Then you know how he knows my parents? Please tell me."

"...Well… it's complicated… I fought him many times and happened to protect your parents from him during one of their concerts. Whatever he says to you, don't believe. He's just trying to get in your head and use your emotions against you."

"But what if he isn't? I looked into his eyes and he seemed to be telling the truth."

"If you're really going to go chasing his claims, I will warn you once… the truth hurts. Are you willing to bare the pain and burden that comes with it?" Kami asked, sighing at Mikoto's insistence.

"As long as I know, I don't care what happens to me," Mikoto insisted, standing with defiance.

"You should! You are not in this mess alone! Your friends are growing worried for you, I am growing worried for you. You have to trust us and believe that if you have any troubles at all, we will help you."

Mikoto thought about what Kami said to her, initially reconsidering before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Kami. This just seems like something I have to handle alone. I don't want my friends getting caught up in my drama, I don't want to lose them, I don't want to be ALONE again!" Mikoto insisted.

"You are never alone… you have your grandma, Yukiko-san," Kami pointed out.

"I don't want her to get caught up in this whole thing either. I'm sorry… I just have to know."

With that, Mikoto stormed out of the base, jumping up the entranceway.

"Mikoto-kun! Matte, Mikoto-kun!" Kami shouted as he tried to stop Mikoto, following her back up to the store, but she was already gone.

"Kami-san, what happened?" Mayako asked, not sure what happened.

"Mikoto-san stormed out of the room. She seemed really serious about something," Kazu noted as they all looked concerned.

"I suggest you all go out and find her before she does something really dumb," Kami advised, the others nodding before running out.

* * *

Mikoto was out walking, getting some fresh air while trying to think clearly about this whole mystery surrounding her parents and Contaro. It was rather confusing to say the least before she heard a ring on her Changer.

"Yeah?" Mikoto answered.

 _-Mikoto-san, it's me. I heard from the boss that you were facing some trouble,-_ she heard Neiji start, Mikoto rolling her eyes a bit, _-Look, I know you are facing a lot of problems your way, mostly involving your family. I just want you to know that we're always here for you if you need help. You shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything, especially me.-_

Mikoto was in thought about what Neiji was saying to her, and she felt that Neiji's words were sweet and reassuring to her.

"Neiji… I appreciate the gesture. You and the others want to help me, make sure I'm okay. Make sure I smile, right?" Mikoto assured with said smile, Neiji chuckling a little on the other line, "But this is something I feel that I should face on my own. There's something I need _you_ to know now. I choose this because I'm not pushing you guys away. I'm doing this because I'm protecting you guys. You have been my friends since I moved here and I don't want to risk losing you like my parents. I don't want to be alone anymore…"

 _-Mikoto-san… with us you never have to worry about BEING alone,-_ Neiji insisted, Mikoto looking a bit worried.

"You guys can come if you want, but for now I'm going in by myself."

 _-...Very well… ganbarimasu…-_

Mikoto turned the call off as she took a breath before walking towards a beach where she knew the possible location of the new TyrannOrchestra. She may have been sitting separately from her friends, but she was still listening in terms of where the Dobutsu was. She began searching the area.

" **I figured that you would come alone,"** Contaro called out, making Mikoto turn to see him laying across the rocks, casually enjoying the sun.

"Yeah… just you and me. One way or another, you will tell me all that you know about my family," Mikoto insisted, inserting her Tuner into her Changer while also revealing the Hiyoshidai.

" **Shame that you'll die trying to figure out this little mystery while I get my hands on TyrannOrchestra."**

"You are not going to convert him to your cause or destroy him either. You won't be harming anyone as long as I'm here," Mikoto assured as she pushed the Tuner into her Changer before sliding the Hiyoshidai on top, "Melody Change!"

She marched over towards Contaro before transforming into her Dotai Mode while charging forward with her sword, clashing with the new Akuma who drew his own sword out. They kept trading blows back and forth for awhile, the Melodyger flipping and jumping away from his swings.

" **You're really good,"** Contaro admitted as he swung and blocked all of her swings.

"You're not bad yourself," Red added before extending her Dotai Rod to use as a secondary melee weapon, getting in some stabs and whacks as well.

" **I'm here too!"** they heard Shachiboe call out as he leaped up and knocked Red away from Contaro, making her tumble to the ground.

"Hey! I thought it was just you and me! That's not fair!" Red snapped as she used her two blades to block both Akuma.

" **Listen, sweetheart… I never play fair,"** Contaro pointed out as he fired his pistol, forcing Red to leap and bounce around out of the way.

She did get hit eventually, launching her far near the water. Contaro chuckled as he sheathed both weapons into the necks of his guitar.

" **Omae, finish her off,"** Contaro ordered, the Akuma nodding before running towards her.

Shachiboe screeched as he was about to leap, but he suddenly got blasted and knocked back down to the ground, revealing that it was Blue and Gold who shot at him, the other Melodygers soon following.

"Min'na…" Red gasped.

"I thought this was something you needed to handle alone," Blue replied, almost teasing her with her own words.

"Easy there. Right now, Mikoto-san needs us more than ever. We need to be there for her just as she's always there for us," Green pointed out before looking back at his girlfriend, "Right?"

"...You're right. I thought it was gonna be a one on one fight, but I forgot not every opponent plays fair," Red admitted.

"We can handle Free Willy here. You can have your one on one with Contaro," Pink assured, prepping her Keytar Cleaver.

"...Arigatou, min'na."

" **I'll grant you your one on one, Mikoto. But first, Shachiboe…"** Contaro started as he pulled his two neck guitar off his back and began to play it, but the song he played was instantly familiar to Red.

"That… That's the lullaby that my parents play…" she gasped in response before Contaro threw his hand down, strumming the strings violently, making Shachiboe roar with power as he grew giant.

" **WHOA~! SUCH POWER~! I FEEL GREAT!"** Shachiboe hollered, surprising the Melodygers.

"The heck?!" Gold gawked in disbelief before pulling out her DJ Phone to text the activation words.

"We need the Dobutsu now!" Yellow called out before they all played their instrument weapons.

With that, the main six Melodyger mecha came flying onto the scene and the Senshi leaped up into the cockpits.

"Musical Gattai!" the five declared, as the basic Melody-Oh was formed, but then it held its arms out as the DJ Koumori flew over and attached to the mech's back, a bat-themed helmet attaching on top, "Melody-Oh Wing! On Stage!"

Melody-Oh posed, ready to fight as Shachiboe ran towards the mech, screeching the oboe sound waves as he did. Melody-Oh Wing did its best to block it while the wings flapped to let the sound bounce off and send out techno music sound waves to collide with them. They cancelled each other out before they traded some punches with each other. However, to their surprise, Shachiboe's blows were stronger than anticipated as it leaped up and bounced around, hitting the mecha with much harder punches and kicks as well.

"Whew! That thing can pack a punch!" Blue admitted.

"The Akuma were never this strong before. We've gotten used to the ones sent by Ryu or those who were granted powers by him, but not like this!" Pink gawked as Melody-Oh got back up straight.

" **Heh… that lullaby… it always adds a nice extra boost of power before the Akuma grow more powerful…"** Contaro smirked, gripping his guitar necks as Red stood there.

"...Okaa-san used that melody to put me to sleep every night… it's near and dear to my heart…" Red muttered, clutching her Flute Slasher and Dotai Rod tightly, "How dare you soil it by using it for evil?!"

Contaro just chuckled as Red rushed in towards him, both fights going on at the same time as Red tried to slash at the general; while Melody-Oh was slashing at Shachiboe with not only its sword but also the wings. The orca screeched at the mecha, making sparks fly off of it and it fall to one knee.

"How about we take flight?!" Gold suggested as she scratched her records on the control panel, causing DJ Koumori to flap its wings and let Melody-Oh jump in the air to fly.

" **Don't think that'll be enough!"** Shachiboe shouted as he screeched again, the sound waves missing every time as it flew by and slashed at the Akuma when it passed by him.

"Nice!" Blue smirked to Gold as they maintained the advantage in the fight.

Back on the ground, Contaro was firing wildly at Red, knocking her back to the ground again. She groaned a bit before running and jumping in the air to avoid more blasts, quickly taking a chance to turn one leap into an aerial kick that collided with Contaro's chest, making him stumble a bit. Red saw this as an opening and slashed at him multiple times, forcing Contaro back a few steps before he fired again, sending her a few steps back too. They then set up their instruments and began to play, Contaro setting up with a fast-paced song while Red inserted the Dotai Rod into her Flute Slasher before playing. Their melodies clashed back and forth while sounding chaotically in-sync.

"Saishuu Gakushou… Melody Finish!" Red shouted as she reeled her sword back as the blade glowed brightly before she sent out the energy slash.

" **Magakushou (Demon Movement)... Akuma Finish!"** Contaro roared, launching a blast from both necks of his guitar, both energies colliding with each other and pushing.

Both of them struggled back and forth with their blasts, roaring louder until the energy blasts exploded in the middle, sending the fighters back tumbling across the sand.

" **As expected from the leader… you must be really dead set on finding out the truth, aren't you?"** Contaro panted as he got up, Red panting as well.

"I will find out… my family would never associate with a monster like you, nor would they tell you about the lullaby they use. Now I will ask again; how do you know my family?!" Red insisted, the giant battle still going on strong.

" **Fine, I'll tell you. But only because the truth will bring you great pain and despair. I was among your family, one of their stage hands in a human disguise while they were on tour. Then they wanted to return back to Japan to come home to their sweet daughter…"**

"...You mean…?"

" **Did you really think the plane crash was just an act of nature? No… it was ME! It was me all along!"** Contaro declared, pointing to himself with his thumb as Red gasped, Melody-Oh looking down on their confrontation.

"Nandatto?!" Blue gawked.

"EH?!" Pink added in equal shock.

"No way…" Green gasped, "Mikoto-san…"

"Uso!" Yellow gawked.

"How…?!" Gold asked in utter disbelief.

" **If your helmet was off, I bet the despair on your face would be priceless to see!"** Contaro chuckled, Red falling to her knees and hands, a look of utter disbelief, shock, and sadness under her helmet.

' _Okaa-san… Otou-san…'_ she thought, memories of her family filling her mind, ' _How…? Why…? Why did he take your lives away from me…?'_

She then gripped the sand as she clutched her fist tighter with growing anger as she got back up.

' _He's the one who took you away from me… he was responsible for me being alone for 12 years…'_

" **Oh? Have I struck a nerve? Is the little Red gonna cry? Go on, cry. Your tears are my music,"** Contaro mocked with a maniacal smile.

"Yurusanai… Zettai ni yurusanai!" Red screamed, running towards Contaro with her Flute Slasher as she roared.

"Mikoto/Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!" the five gasped in response.

Suddenly, water splashed upward in the ocean, stopping the battle between Red and Contaro as well as the giant battle. Everyone's attention was now on what was rising out of the ocean waters, a tyrannosaurus mecha colored mainly silver with red accents and gold outlines roared loudly as one could see what appeared to be an entire orchestra of instruments built into its back like spikes.

"Holy crap, is that Mechagodzilla!?" Gold gasped as the rex roared again, this time causing sound waves of a massive symphony to echo out across the horizon.

"...Sugee…" Blue gawked, amazed by sheer appearance of the T-Rex mecha.

"No way…" Red uttered in shock, "Is that… TyrannOrchestra?"

The rex roared again as it started running out of the water towards the ground fighters. Before anyone could react, the T-Rex picked up Red with its teeth before turning around and tail swatted both giants away, sending them tumbling to the ground. TyrannOrchestra then sprinted away into the forest, confusing everyone as it teared down the trees with its arms and sheer size.

" **Tch… so the big rex finally decided to show himself,"** Contaro muttered to himself as he snapped his fingers to Shachiboe, " **Let's go."**

The orca looked confused, but followed the order before knocking Melody-Oh Wing down for good measure. The two Akuma walked away, Contaro playing a melody to shrink Shachiboe down back to normal size, leaving the others really confused.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Mikoto: Who are you?!

Contaro: **I'm afraid I can't let you go, Rex.**

Kami: TyrannOrchestra responded to Mikoto-kun's feelings for retribution.

Neiji: So what do we do?

Mikoto: The same thing happened to you?

Kazu: Revenge can't be the only answer, can it?

Mikoto: I will defeat you, Contaro… for my family… for my FRIENDS!

 **Score 30: The Grand Entrance of Orchestra Rex!**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB: Oh my God, that was a surprising twist!**

 **KKD: Yea, didn't expect the new mecha to come in like that.**

 **TB: Not to mention adding more to the cause of the plane crash that took the life of Mikoto's parents. You all thought it was an act of nature but DON'T BE MISTAKEN!**

 **KKD: Yea, I mean… DANG!**

 **TB: I chose to take this direction because admittedly, I didn't know where to take the story at first. So I thought this was the best way to shake things up and get things on the right path again.**

 **KKD: Yea, I'd say it works pretty well.**

 **TB: Same here. I also think the debut of TyrannOrchestra was pretty well timed. And of course, I modeled him a little bit after Godzilla, who in turn was modeled after a T-Rex.**

 **KKD: That's a true fun fact. And it's pretty impressive.**

 **TB: Yeah. So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: That's tricky, but I might have to go with either the reveal of Contaro being the one responsible for Mikoto's parents' death, or TyrannOrchestra's debut.**

 **TB: I'm gonna say either one of those are my favorite parts too. Wait until the next part where I'm gonna have some fun experimenting with TyrannOrchestra during the giant fights. And I know that Contaro revealing himself to be the one behind the plane crash was shocking, but trust me, the twists have only begun.**

 **KKD: Whoo boy…**

 **TB: Until then, I'm the Lone Rider…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	30. Score 30: Grand Entrance of O-Rex

**TB: Alright, another set of chapters that I've been looking forward to. I… *looks at KKD* WE are on FIRE!**

 **KKD: Ok, glad we got that straightened out.**

 **TB: I don't think I could get this far without your help, man.**

 **KKD: Hey, just glad I could help.**

 **TB: And now we reach the second part of the whole twist on the cause of the death of Mikoto's parents and the introduction of TyrannOrchestra.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, this is gonna get wilder than before.**

 **TB: What will happen? Roll disclaimers and we'll find out.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Red Melody, Emi, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: A dino mecha has taken Mikoto off to who knows where! What will they do when Contaro gets involved in this madness?**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: The Akajyu have revealed a surprise to the Tamashii and almost breaks Emi? Ganbaru, Tamashii!**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Emi: Admiral… close to death! Heroes… in big mess! Buccaneer, Corsair… do best!**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Emi: Everything ready!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _A new Akuma general named Contaro made himself known to the Melodygers and claimed to have a history with Mikoto's family, even playing her lullaby to taunt her and power up his chosen Akuma. Mikoto eventually made him tell the truth, which was the harsh reality that he killed her parents in that plane crash when she was six years old. Anger burning bright within her, she tried fighting again but the whole battle was interrupted by the awakening of the Ancient Dinosaur Ongeki Dobutsu, TyrannOrchestra, who carried Mikoto away from the battle. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

"I can't believe that that dino just up and left with Mikoto literally in his hands!" Mayako gawked in utter belief, running her fingers through her hair.

"Easy there, Mayako-chan. Kami, why did TyrannOrchestra take her away?" Kazu responded.

"The reason…" Kami started as the others leaned in to listen, "...I do not know the answer."

The others gawked and flopped over, some nearly falling to the floor.

"Even Gods do not have all the answers. But I am here to find the truth as to why."

"I hope she's okay," Neiji sighed.

"I feel ya, bro. Especially after that bombshell Contaro dropped on her," Saburo whispered in response as they walked down to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the middle of a forest, Mikoto laid unconscious on the grass. She groaned in pain as she slowly got up, opening her eyes to see TyrannOrchestra. Her eyes widened before she screamed as she backed up, being wary of the Rex standing over her.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully before it ran towards the giant Akuma shoulder first***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 30: The Grand Entrance of Orchestra Rex**

"I believe I can track TyrannOrchestra's energy signature. We find him, we find Mikoto-kun," Kami figured as he began to track said energy on the control board.

"Let's hope that it won't be hard," Jess muttered in concern.

"Just finished. They're located in a forest not far from Utau Tani, but a pretty good distance away on foot."

"...Is this going where I think it's going?" Kazu asked with a bit of concern.

"Get ready, min'na-san! We're going hiking!" Kami informed, making Kazu throw his arms up in response.

"I knew it."

"A hike actually sounds like fun," Mayako admitted as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Back with Mikoto, she was panting from fear at the sight of TyrannOrchestra, backing up into a tree.

"You're a little too close for me," she pointed out, TyrannOrchestra coming a little closer before gently nuzzling her with its nose, letting off a low gentle growling sound to reassure her, "Y-You're not gonna hurt me… you saved me, right?"

The T-Rex just gave a reassuring growl and nod in response before stepping back and slowly sitting down before her as Mikoto sighed with relief.

' _So many things happened suddenly. Contaro drops the bombshell that he was responsible for my parents' deaths, then this big guy comes in and saves me,'_ she thought to herself, getting up and walking towards a tree before slamming her fist into it, ' _I still can't believe he was responsible for that. What should I do now? I'm in no shape to fight now, but I am so, so… frustrated and angry right now!'_

A single tear dropped under her eye as TyrannOrchestra gave a low roar, actually motioning her to sit next to him, surprising her again before she got up and did so. Mikoto sat down on the grass, her legs crossed as she twiddled her thumbs, the two sitting in silence as Mikoto looked around before turning her gaze up at the Rex.

"...Not much of a talker, are you?" she asked nervously, the Rex in question simply roaring in response, "Wait… I can understand you… did you already choose me to pilot you?"

The mecha quickly shook its head before growling and roaring.

"Oh… you saw me pretty upset, didn't you? I'm sorry… I just have a lot on my mind."

The Rex just let off a low growl of understanding as he looked at the red Melodyger.

"You've been alone so long that you will listen to me?" Mikoto asked, a bit surprised as the Red nodded, "That reminds me… I used to be alone too. *Rex growls questioningly* I… had a mom and a dad. They both loved me a lot… but then they were taken from me when I was 6. I was alone and pretty stubborn for 12 years, living only with my grandmother. Now I find out that some Akuma had connections to my family and is the one responsible? It's really a lot to take in and hard not to get fuming over it!"

She slammed her fist on the grass, the Rex looking at her with some hint of concern, tilting his head.

"I will make him pay for what he's done to me… I swear it…"

The Rex growled and roared lowly, making Mikoto look up to it in surprise.

"Nani? Don't seek revenge? What do you mean?! I didn't even know of this guy until recently, let alone what he did! Now that I do, it gives me all the more reason to defeat him! Are you saying I shouldn't fight him?" Mikoto gawked, the Rex just giving a low growl as it turned away with its tail raised up, "Alright, I don't wanna talk to you either, you stubborn Rex!"

She turned her back as well, arms under her bust as she pouted for a bit. The Rex looked behind him before growling again, looking sympathetic to Mikoto, the girl in question looking behind her as well.

"...Hmm? How do I remind you of yourself?" Mikoto asked in confusion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kami and the other Melodygers all were walking through the forest, Kami now decked out in some camo-colored hiking gear to keep with the hiking vibes, complete with a backpack on his back, a compass, and a walking stick too.

"Good thing we didn't have to dress up like our boss," Kazu whispered, Mayako giggling in response as Kami pushed some trees away.

"Step lively, now. Mikoto-kun and TyrannOrchestra are a good distance away! We'll be getting closer and closer by the minute!" Kami called out.

"While we're doing this, I figured it would be good to ask… is what Contaro said true?" Saburo inquired, making Kami stop for a moment, "Did he really kill Mikoto's parents in that plane crash?"

"Miko-chan seemed fuming about the revelation," Jess noted, Kami sweating a bit before wiping his brow and sighing.

"...Yes. It's true, as much as it pains me to tell you all. I fought him so many times because I found out what he did. The main cause of that plane crash was Contaro," he informed with regret and solemness in his voice, the others all surprised to find out it really was true.

"Why didn't you tell us? For that matter, why didn't you tell Mikoto-san when he showed up?" Neiji asked, almost infuriated about Kami keeping secrets.

"I kept it hidden for her own safety! If she knew about him when you all first came in and became Melodygers, she would've rushed in headfirst thinking she can avenge her family and she would've ended up meeting them in the next world!"

"Still… a benefactor should not be keeping secrets from his employees," Saburo countered.

"He's right, Kami-san. How do you expect us to get stronger if you keep secrets from us?" Mayako agreed, hands on her hips as they stopped, Kami running his hand through his hair.

"I can't tell you everything all at once," Kami countered as he turned towards the path they were on and looked at his employees, "There are some things you aren't ready to know immediately. Knowing too soon would cause big trouble for not only you, but to the rest of the team as well. Knowing too much will make you rush in and make irrational decisions because of your emotions taking control of your actions."

The Melodygers stood silent as they looked at each other in thought.

"I guess I understand," Saburo nodded a bit, understanding the reasoning.

"Mikoto-san let the reveal get to her. But regardless, she's still very emotional about the subject of her family," Neiji admitted.

"Indeed. Your emotions can be a great strength or lead to your downfall," Kami added, "I just hope she doesn't become obsessed with vengeance like TyrannOrchestra did."

"Eh?" Jess gawked, confused.

"Wait, when you said it would be difficult to get him on our side… did the same thing happen to him?" Kazu asked.

" **Sono touri da (That's right),"** they heard before out stepped Contaro with Shachiboe.

"Temera!"

"Free Willy again," Jess groaned as they got in defensive positions.

"Contaro…" Kami growled as he gripped his fists tightly.

" **Sashiburi da na, Ongaku no Kami (Long time no see, God of Music),"** Contaro smirked, hands up like he's shrugging.

"We'll make you pay for hurting Mikoto," Mayako exclaimed while pointing her finger at him, "We're her friends, and friends always stand up for each other!"

"So desu! You hurt her, it's like hurting all of us!" Neiji shouted, hand over his chest as he made his point.

"Min'na, change!" Saburo declared as they all inserted their Tuners into their Melody Changers and DJ Phone into the DJ Changer.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted as they posed and transformed into their hero forms.

" **Ogres,"** Contaro called out, the larger grunts appearing behind him before they and Shachiboe ran towards them.

Kami actually transformed into his normal godlike state, twirling his staff in hand before they all charged at the Akuma. Yellow and Pink started swinging their blades against the Ogres to slow them down, the larger grunts roaring as they tried to fight back with little success. Gold then jumped in and fired rapidly to help the two as Blue joined in with his Saxozooka as well as Green with his Beat Sticks. Suddenly, the Orca Akuma shouted a massive sonic screech at the group, knocking them all back a ways until they hit some trees.

"That sonic scream is still a pain," Blue winced in pain.

"We gotta think of something against that," Yellow added as he got up with his Rocker Axe in hand.

At the same time, Contaro and Kami were clashing blade-to-staff, sparks flying every time they collided until they were at a standstill.

"You haven't lost your touch, Contaro," Kami noted.

" **You neither,"** Contaro added with a smirk.

"I owe you for the death of my best friends."

" **Oh, I'm sorry. But don't worry, you'll join them soon enough!"**

Kami tried to hold back his anger as they kept fighting, his swings becoming faster and faster as they went on.

" **I'll make sure you don't make it to TyrannOrchestra. He'll be wiped out along with the rest of his kind."**

"What?!" Yellow gawked while blocking a blow from Shachiboe with his Rocker Axe.

"There were other dino mechs like him?" Pink gasped.

"And he killed all of them… just like he did to Mikoto-kun's family…" Kami replied, Contaro soon taking advantage against him as the bird tripped Kami up and hit him a few times in the chest and stomach.

" **You're still naive, Kami. For a god, you're also pretty weak,"** Contaro scoffed, " **Nothing can truly defeat the Akuma and you know it. Why do you still believe that?"**

"Nothing's truly invincible… and you should know that."

" **Poor little God of Music, can't even succumb to the truth. You're just a pathetic, weak being who lives among the humans. I guess I would consider you a fallen god."**

"Leave him alone!" Gold snapped before running and slashing at Contaro rather rapidly, but the Condor Akuma blocked every hit with his own blade.

* * *

"...So that's what happened to the rest of your kind…?" Mikoto gawked, TyrannOrchestra just nodding with a sad growl, "I'm… I'm very sorry… I guess we both had loved ones we lost to Contaro… and we've both been very alone."

TyrannOrchestra nodded again as Mikoto stood up and started climbing up, struggling to reach his shoulder. Then the Rex actually grabbed her before helping her up to his shoulder, letting her stand up.

"Thank you. Don't worry, now we both have very good reasons to take Contaro down. But why don't you want to fight?" Mikoto asked, the Rex growling and roaring enough to form a sentence, "Oh, ok, so… your last attempt is what made you get trapped in the ocean for so long?"

The Rex just lowered his head and growled sadly, Mikoto sitting on his shoulder and patted his neck.

"Well… Obaa-chan doesn't want me acting carelessly either, but what can we do against him? If we can't fight with getting some revenge on our minds then how are we going to win?"

Mikoto sat and gripped her head tightly, groaning as she tried to think clearly until she noticed her fellow Melodygers and Kami flying out and rolling on the floor in serious pain, making her gasp in surprise.

"Min'na!" Mikoto gasped before spotting Shachiboe and Contaro walking out, chuckling victoriously, "Melody Change!"

With that said, she jumped off, transforming as she descended to the ground with her Flute Slasher in hand.

" **Ah, Mikoto. It's good to see you again,"** Contaro smirked and chuckled.

"You shut up… You have no right to address me so casually after what you've done…" Red snapped.

" **Don't you wanna take your revenge? You're too scared to fight me at your most powerful? I killed your family and I loved it! I killed TyrannOrchestra's brethren and I loved it! Take your revenge! Kill me for everything I did!"**

"URUSAI!"

Red screamed as she charged at Contaro in blind fury, the other Melodygers seeing this.

"Mikoto-san!" Green gasped, the others trying to run to her but were blocked by Shachiboe.

" **These claims of family and friends being your strength are nothing more than facades! You do not need them to beat me! Strike me down with all your hatred!"** Contaro smirked.

"Mikoto-kun, don't listen to what he says! He's just trying to get into your head!" Kami called out.

"What else am I supposed to do?! I can't just let him get away with what he did to me… what he did to my family!"

"Is revenge really the answer though?!"

" **Yes!"** Contaro shouted, hitting Red so hard that it made her helmet crack so that her bloodshot eyes could be seen, tears streaming down her face, " **Revenge should always be the reason to fight. Either you die foolishly, or I die and you live with hatred in your heart. It's what happened to TyrannOrchestra when he tried to take me on only for him to get trapped under the sea for what seemed like eons."**

The Rex growled at Contaro as he stood over Red's downed body before he actually tore her helmet off to get a good look at her expression, filled with sadness, anger, and a tinge of fear.

" **Yes… let your anger grow. That's probably what you felt for those 12 years you were alone is all because you lost poor mommy and daddy. Now that you found out, revenge is your only cause, the only reason to defeat me! Looks like you will die foolishly because of it!"**

"Revenge… is not a worthy cause…" Mikoto grunted.

" **Excuse me?"**

"I've changed… I've changed so, so much since moving here. And I've learned a few things. That everyone needs friends in their life… that no one's truly alone… and that there is always someone who goes through the same troubles as me…"

"Mikoto-san…" Blue gawked.

"Miko-chan…" Pink muttered.

"There's always one person out there who goes through or has went through similar struggles, and they can help. In this case, TyrannOrchestra here knows personally how revenge will never help you overcome anything! When it is done, what next?! What's next for us when all is said and done! If it left Rex all miserable, how am I to expect that it won't happen to me!? My revenge is not a good reason to defeat you… my revenge is a burden! A burden that needs to be relieved!" Mikoto screamed, tears flying off her face as she started to hold her Flute Slasher up, "And I will relieve myself of that burden by defeating you!"

TyrannOrchestra saw the emotion flowing from within her, understanding what she meant before letting out a loud roar, making him and her glow in unison. TyrannOrchestra then opened his mouth to let the glow touch Mikoto as power flowed around her.

"This power… I can feel it…" Mikoto gawked.

"What's going on?" Gold wondered aloud.

"TyrannOrchestra has chosen Mikoto-kun because he responded to her conviction to not fall prey to the trap of revenge. Perhaps her anger is what woke him up in the first place, and allowed him to connect with her on an emotional level," Kami surmised as Mikoto pulled out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai, which glowed brightly.

"You… You're adding your power to the Hiyoshidai," Mikoto realized, TyrannOrchestra roaring in response as she gripped the device hard, "Yosh!"

She then placed the device on her Changer before spinning around, the Dotai vest appearing over her suit as well as her helmet reforming.

"Red Melody Dotai!" Red shouted, posing with the Dotai Rod in hand that she extended with a flick of her wrist.

The tip of the rod suddenly glowed and turned into a T-Rex head, roaring after it did so while Red looked at it.

"Cool addition."

" **Shachiboe, get her,"** Contaro ordered as the whale leaped in, but Red's arm was suddenly pulled forward as the Dotai Rod actually began to stretch and extend more than before.

Red grabbed it with both hands for a better grip, the Rex head screeching before chomping when she swung it stretched out and slashed in an almost figure eight motion before returning back to the normal size.

"...Sugoi…" Red muttered as she looked at the Dotai Rod

"TyrannOrchestra's power has made the Orchestra Hiyoshidai more complete… _WONDERFUL~_!" Kami cheered as Red glared at Shachiboe.

"Get him, Mikoto-san! Kick his ass!" Blue shouted.

"Mikoto-san… I believe in you!" Green hollered and cheered, Red rushing towards Shachiboe and swinging the Rod at him from a good distance.

" **This newfound determination, this resolve… how in the world is this possible?"** Contaro muttered as Shachiboe unleashed his sonic scream on Red.

Red used her Rod to block herself from the scream before she pointed it, the Rex head roaring as it stretched out and chomped on the Akuma with every slash, making him scream in pain before he was knocked back.

"I like this upgrade…" she smiled as she pulled out her Flute Slasher, opened it, and then inserted the Dotai Rod before closing the sword back up, "It's time to finish this."

Red then tapped the Flute Slasher on her boot before beginning to play the lullaby from her parents, sounding much like an orchestral score from an opera or grand movie. This time it was actually hurting Shachiboe as he screamed in pain while gripping his head.

' _ **That lullaby is actually hurting Shachiboe? That tune is supposed to power up the Akuma, not hurt them!'**_ Contaro thought in shock, confused as Red reeled her arm back.

"Saishuu Gakushou… Melody Finish!" Red declared as she thrusted her sword forward for a slash.

The Flute Slasher itself stretched and extended towards Shachiboe, an ethereal Rex head roaring as it flew out and chomped with every slash it made before it made it back to its wielder. Shachiboe actually screeched to the sky before falling and exploding in defeat.

"Yatta!" Red cheered, actually petting the Rex head on her Dotai Rod.

"That was so cool!" Jess and Mayako smiled as they approached Red and grabbed her while jumping happily.

"Mikoto-san, that was amazing!" Green cheered, giving her a great big hug as Red returned it.

"Min'na… thank you for believing in me," Red smiled before her gaze turned to Kami, who turned back to his human form.

"Mikoto-kun… I am sorry for not telling you what happened with your parents," Kami apologized as he approached her, "I didn't want you to face the terrible truth so soon seeing how you are sensitive about the incident. But now that I see that you have overcome the anger and hatred within yourself, I suppose that means you have grown exponentially."

"...I am not angry with you, Kami. I understand that you were looking out for me because you were good friends with my family… and I thank you for everything."

" **Don't take your eyes off the battle when it isn't even over yet,"** Contaro growled as he played the guitar as the energy flowed into Shachiboe's remains and made him grow giant sized, " **Kyoudai Ogres (Giant Ogres)! Ike!"**

The Ogres roared as they appeared and grew giant as they began to attack, the Rex roaring in response.

"You want me to pilot you?" Red asked in response, the Rex nodding it stomped outward, "Here I go!"

She then jumped up to the cockpit which looked like a concert hall interior with a conductor's stand before she inserted her Dotai Rod into a slot.

"Ikou, TyrannOrchestra!"

With a roar, the T-Rex charged into battle, ramming into the Ogres and clawing at them multiple times. It swatted the giant grunts with its tail and even threw some kicks too. For some that were running a good distance, the Rex roars loudly before backing up, and then rushing forward, leaned back on its tail before using his momentum to lift himself up in the air and then hit an Ogre with a dropkick.

"That was pretty funny," Red giggled in response, the Rex roaring at the Ogres before Shachiboe surprised him with a sonic screech, knocking the dino mech down, "Come on. That was a cheap shot! There's gotta be something we can hit back with!"

The Rex soon got back up, the instrument spikes glowing before opening its mouth and firing a large yellow laser beam, hitting the Orca with all its power.

"Yeah, he's definitely like Godzilla," Gold chuckled as Shachiboe was sent to the floor, TyrannOrchestra roaring.

"Wait, you can do that?" Red gawked, the Rex growling and nodding in response, "Okay. Iku wa yo… Musical Henkei!"

The Rex roared before its legs went under its torso and rotated as its head and tail became the arms of a robot form, the tail itself becoming a blade while the head became a sort of chomping fist as well as blaster as a robot head with a G-Clef serving as the headpiece popped out of the chest.

"Orchestra Rex! On Stage!"

The Melodygers below gawked as the newly dubbed Orchestra Rex stood tall, ready to fight.

"Sugee~!" Blue gasped in shock and amazement.

"Incredible! Mikoto-kun has unlocked the full potential of TyrannOrchestra and will use its true power!" Kami smiled as Orchestra Rex walked towards Shachiboe.

" **It doesn't matter what form is used, this overgrown lizard will fall like the rest!"** Shachiboe growled before running and throwing some punches at it.

Orchestra Rex, though, blocked the attacks in response before slashing with the blade arm, causing sparks to fly before punching with the Rex head. The orca screeched in pain as the Rex kept chomping with each punch, eventually forcing the Akuma to jump back before screeching again. The sonic waves pushed past Orchestra Rex only for the mecha to push closer and closer to the Akuma, reeling its Rex head fist back, charging up a powerful energy before firing the laser in Shachiboe's mouth. Shachiboe screamed in pain as the beam seemed to nullify the sonic screams before it exploded, making him fall backwards.

" **M-My voice! My voice!"** Shachiboe coughed, smoke coming out of his mouth, struggling to yell again.

"No more sonic screams for you. Time for the grand finale!" Red declared as she pulled out the Dotai Rod and tapped it on her stand before beginning to conduct.

The instruments popped out of the arms before they started to produce the music, Shachiboe gripping her head in pain.

"Orchestra Rex! Dai Gabure Climax (Big Biting Climax)!"

Orchestra Rex walked forward before thrusting its left arm forward, chomping on the enemy. It then reeled back for a slash with its other arm, causing a massive amount of damage to Shachiboe. He screeched out in pain again as he fell back and exploded in defeat, Orchestra Rex turning and standing in victory.

"Your ninth symphony as arrived!" Red declared as she gave the thumbs down before rubbing the control console, "Yosh, yosh. Good boy."

Orchestra Rex posed with its head fist forward, roaring in victory as Contaro growled while looking at the new mech. He disappeared in a black puff of smoke as the other Melodygers cheered at Red's victory.

* * *

Later, back at Subarashii Records, Yukiko arrived to see Mikoto working hard for the customers.

"Mikoto, I heard about what happened from Kami. Are you okay?" she asked, walking over, getting her granddaughter's attention.

"Daijoubu, Obaa-chan," Mikoto assured as Yukiko gave her a hug.

"I had no idea that one of those freaks were responsible for that plane crash that killed your parents. Had I known-."

"I said it's okay, Obaa-chan. I don't know what we could've done if we had known any sooner. Now that we know, I'm still going in to defeat the Akuma with a clear head."

"...That's good to hear."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna perform for the customers," Mikoto replied, smiling as she stepped up to the stage.

"Way to go, Mikoto-kun!" Kami called out.

"Play it from the heart!" Jess added.

Mikoto held her flute close to her, licking her lips before she began to blow and play. She played the lullaby from her parents, which made the crowds feel happy.

' _Okaa-san, Otou-san… I will fight for you from this day forward, no matter what happens. I will defeat the monster who killed you, so that you may rest in peace, and I will be happy,'_ Mikoto assured to her deceased parents as the crowd actually raised their hands up and swayed them slowly left and right.

Her teammates, boss, and grandmother were happy to see her perform the most lovely melody she remembers in front of a crowd of people, and seeing the crowds being so moved that some of them started shedding tears, even Mikoto was shedding a couple while playing.

Outside the store, we see a woman with long brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a red scarf, a beige top, white skirt, and red heels watching Mikoto from the window.

"...You've grown into a fine young woman… and you play that melody well, Mikoto… my daughter," she smiled as she walked away from the store, holding a flute of her own as she began to play the exact same tune Mikoto was playing.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Jess: I'm trapped in some old cartoon!?

Mikoto: We gotta get her out of there!

?: **Step right up, and come on down!**

Neiji: What'll we do? Go in ourselves?

Jess: I never thought everything would be this bouncy.

 **Score 31: Oldie in Pink**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: So… that ending. Mikoto's mother is still alive.**

 **KKD: *slaps head a few times* WHAT!? I… we-... WHAT?! *grabs mind-blown helmet and slams it on before his brain could explode***

 **TB: ...You okay?**

 **KKD: I think so.**

 **TB: Good. But more on this sudden reveal later. We will deal with that in due time.**

 **KKD: K. *sighs with relief, removing the helmet***

 **TB: For now, your thoughts on the chapter?**

 **KKD: Very well-written. Really like how Mikoto is developed here.**

 **TB: And apparently, everyone else who reviewed this story is too. Her stages of growth keep going. There's her getting out of her lonely shell to make some friends, becoming the leader her friends need, being there for her friends and vice versa, overcoming her limits and learning not everything can be done on her own, and now learning not to use revenge as a goal, but rather something that can be used as an extreme stress reliever.**

 **KKD: I see why that one reviewer wanted this as a real show… but for our sanity, we're leaving it as a fanfic for the time being.**

 **TB: We won't mention the reviewer's name, but he understands now. Trust me.**

 **KKD: Well that's good to hear.**

 **TB: So, favorite part?**

 **KKD: The parts where Mikoto talked with TyrannOrchestra to have her character development as well as that final battle segment with the T-Rex powering Red's side of the battle.**

 **TB: Not to mention that hilariously epic Godzilla dropkick.**

 **KKD: I bet THAT was your favorite.**

 **TB: Oh that's just the icing. I liked that whole fight with TyrannOrchestra displaying his dominance like the traditional Sentai Rex Robot before displaying its true power as Orchestra Rex.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's true.**

 **TB: But yeah, before anyone goes crazy about that surprise at the end, we still have some story to get through so keep your pairs of pants on.**

 **KKD: So for next time, we're having just one minor bit of filler that may expand on Jess' character to give you a breather.**

 **TB: A couple more breathers before we go to the big stuff again. For now, we are moving on to a Sailor Spirits chapter that I've been subtly building up to for some time.**

 **KKD: Well then, shall we?**

 **TB: Yes. I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	31. Score 31: Oldie in Pink

**TB: Whew, that last set of chapters were pretty awesome.**

 **KKD: I'll say.**

 **TB: Melodyger's last two parter was pretty cool, and while some people are wondering about how Mikoto's mother is still alive, give it time. Like I said, in due time. In this one, we take a bit of a breather the same way Kyuuranger's doing recently.**

 **KKD: Thank goodness for that. But… we aren't going to extreme Looney Tunes lengths for that breather, are we?**

 **TB: If you recall the preview from the last chapter, we briefly mentioned Jess getting trapped in a cartoon.**

 **KKD: Oh that… right… I just imagined that being more like a b &w Mickey cartoon.**

 **TB: That's the plan, maybe with some Looney Tunes style humor here and there.**

 **KKD: No crossdressing.**

 **TB: Nope, none in here. With all that said, let's get started.**

 **KKD: Ok. Good. Good good good. *thumbs up before flinging the disclaimer screen up***

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Pink Melody, Saki, & Corsair: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Corsair: So we got ourselves a Steamboat Willie-style world with Jessie stuck in it? I've seen stranger.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Pink Melody: Saki-chan and her dad look like they're struggling to make up on a special day in the campus. Good luck bridging the gap, Saki-chan.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **Saki: Gekka's coping the loss of his admiral and now Haruka is held captive by ShiroSaki! Kick his ass, Corsair!**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **Saki: Everything ready!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mikoto became more acquainted with TyrannOrchestra, a mech from an ancient race of dinosaur mecha, learning about its harsh past with the Akuma who killed her own family, Contaro. They both found a connection while her team and boss tried to look for them. During a fight with Contaro and his Akuma, Shachiboe, the two saved the others and Red unlocked the full power, transforming the robot dinosaur into Orchestra Rex. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

The Melodygers were taking a break with Jess doing some drawing while whistling a tune to herself.

"I didn't know you like to draw," Mikoto noted, seeing Jess's work.

"I get bored sometimes, so I find myself sketching some cute designs," Jess responded as she continued.

"What are you drawing this time?" Kazu asked, peeking over her shoulder to see her drawing.

"A cat."

"A little cartoony, but cute," Mayako smiled, admiring the handiwork Jess was doing.

"And~ done!" Jess smiled, putting her pencil down to show off her finished product, "A kitty cat."

"Well done, actually," Saburo complimented as they looked at the black and white cat with white eyes, a white face, white gloves on its hands, black eyes, and a skirt on the waist along with a bow on the head.

"Why'd you draw it in the style of an old Mickey Mouse cartoon? I'm just curious," Neiji asked.

"I just felt like it would be cuter to draw her like that. Plus, the idea just came to me. I haven't drawn anything like this in a long time," Jess admitted.

"I do like it," Mikoto smiled in response.

"Yeah, this looks like it could've been made in the early 30s," Mayako added before they heard suddenly heard a loud growl and turned to Jess.

"Ooh, I'm hungry. I'm gonna head out and get some ice cream. Anyone else want some while I'm out?" Jess offered, the others nodding while a couple shook their heads in response, "I won't be out long. Tell Kami where I'm at."

With that, Jess walked out the break room and the store, the others minding their own business.

* * *

Jess skipped across the sidewalk while whistling, looking around for the ice cream place with a smile and finding one.

"Excuse me, I would like a small cookies 'n cream for myself, and two others for my friends," Jess ordered for herself and her friends as the person working there nodded and began to scoop out their cones, Jess waiting by tapping her feet, "Chocolate chip cookie dough for Miko-chan, and mint chocolate chip for Neiji-kun."

She smiled as she waited before she heard some crashing sounds close by, turning behind to see some people running in fear from the Metal Imps.

"Akuma, really? Why now?" Jess groaned as she tapped the counter, "Place the orders on hold, will ya?"

With that, she hopped off her seat and ran towards the Imps, leaping at them as she kicked and punched the grunts around to keep them from hurting anymore people.

"Whew, I'm good," she sighed in response when she recovered and kicked some more out of the way.

" **No! After I spent so much time organizing my troupe!"** she heard a voice complain, making her turn to see a monochromatic kaijin with trombone pulls on its arms and tuba horns sticking out its back like an engine on its dog body.

It also had the jacket of a tuxedo along with a shirt and tie, a top hat on its head, and black pants with a little hole in one of the knees.

"Uh… okay…" Jess uttered, a little weirded out.

The Akuma shuffled his feet to tap dance a bit, his trombone horns on his wrists sounding off as he was dancing before tipping his hat and stopped.

" **Sugee darou?"** the Akuma asked with his arms out.

"Um, Vaudeville's been dead for years. There's no way I'd call it "Sugee" in any way," Jess sighed, the Akuma gasping in response.

" **How dare you?! I, VaudeBone, am an ARTIST! Such youth is incapable of the majesty of such a classical genre!"**

"And clearly you are incapable of getting with the times. Welp, time to kick you back to the 1920s. Melody Change!"

Jess quickly donned her armor and leaped in to attack, swinging her Keytar Cleaver at the Akuma. However, VaudeBone simply leaned back and forth, avoiding the slashes while leaving his hands behind his back, even bending all the way back so his back was in an upside-down U arch.

"What…?" Pink gawked, tilting her head upside down to see VaudeBone look at her before raising his eyebrows a few times, but she couldn't tell if he was being cocky or flirtatious, "Don't get too full of yourself!"

VaudeBone just stood right back up fluently before revealing a medium sized staff that he twirled like a cane. Pink got a little frustrated before they clashed weapons, sparks flying as the Akuma simply moved like he was putting very little effort into his movements. Then VaudeBone actually got into a fencing position with one hand behind his back and his staff in his other hand like a rapier before whacking Pink with it a few times, knocking her back against a car.

" **Ha ha! It would appear that I have the upper hand,"** VaudeBone smirked, twirling his cane around while doing a jump clap with his heels.

' _Okay, this guy is starting to annoy me more than the others,'_ Pink growled internally before getting back up and running towards VaudeBone again.

However, a few shockwaves hit her, launching her off her feet again as she saw Mokami walk in before landing back on her feet.

"Mokami…"

" **VaudeBone, because you are one of my favorites, I will help you out,"** Mokami smiled, running her fingers on his shoulders, making the Akuma in question smile back at her.

" **Shall we dance, Mokami-sama?"** VaudeBone offered, holding his hand to her as the general smiled and took it before they ran towards Pink.

She tried to hold off the Kaijin as much as she could, but they quickly outnumbered her and got her knocked to the ground. However, both of them were soon fired at both directly and at their feet as the rest of the Melodygers arrived to help in suit.

"Sorry we took so long, alarm was a little delayed. You okay?" Blue checked, helping Pink up.

"Yea… was getting a little frustrated with this one," Pink panted.

"Old timey, eh? Looks like we gotta show him what we're made of," Gold smirked with a crack of her knuckles.

" **I have no time for any of you. The pink brat though peaks my interests. Allow me to bring you into my world,"** VaudeBone smiled before inhaling and then suddenly, he shot out a black goo from his mouth all over the pink Senshi.

"Ew~!" Pink groaned, her suit covered in the stuff as she shook her arms, "What is this, oil?!"

" **Nope… it's ink."**

"Ink?"

With a smirk, VaudeBone snapped his fingers and then Pink suddenly started sinking under the inky sludge.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell?!" Gold gawked, suddenly backing up from the ink puddle that Pink was now waist deep in.

"Jess-chan!" Blue gasped, grabbing a hold of Pink's hand.

"Kazu-kun! D-Don't let me go!" Pink screamed, her grip starting to slip as Blue struggled to pull her out before they let go, the ink now consuming her.

"No!"

"What did you do to Jess-chan?!" Red demanded, blade up and aimed at the kaijin.

" **As I've said, I sent her into a little world of mine. I have something special just for her,"** VaudeBone before an ink puddle appeared in front of him and he jumped right in.

"GET BACK HERE!" Blue shouted, jumping for the Akuma, but he was already out of the way, "...CRAP!"

" **See ya,"** Mokami grinned, waving at the group before leaping away and disappearing.

"Where'd she go?" Green gawked as they looked around to look for Pink.

"It's as if she just disappeared from this world or something," Yellow added in shock.

"We gotta go back to Kami-san and figure it out," Gold suggested, everyone nodding before running back to the store.

* * *

Over with Jess, she groaned as she tried to open her eyes, finding it hard to do so at first before she finally did. When she opened her eyes, she saw the sky was grey with white clouds, and the world was outlined in black, white, and mostly grey.

"Huh? Wh… Where am I?" Jess gawked as she looked around and noticed that the world was looking a little more cartoony.

Almost everything was bouncy and almost musical for a lack of a better term, not to mention Jess thought her hearing was playing tricks on her because she kept hearing all sorts of bouncing sounds, an old timey organ, and some puffing noises.

"What is even going on right now?"

She scratched her head in confusion before looking up at her hand to see it was gloved in the style of an old cartoon character like Minnie Mouse.

"EH!?"

Jess saw both of her hands gloved before she crawled over to the nearest river and saw her reflection, seeing she wore a top hat on her head, her eyes being pitch black and shaped like pies with cut out pieces, she was wearing an old dress with the skirt, a bow tie around her neck, as well as a top hat with a bow on it.

"Uso~!" Jess gawked upon seeing she was now a cartoon character.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully with the Dotai Boomerang in hand before TyrannOrchestra ran and jumped in the air, shifting before it landed on the ground as Orchestra Rex***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 31: Oldie in Pink**

"I-I'm a cartoon?!" Jess gawked as she looked around the black and white, as well as cheerful looking town she was outside of, "This is so bad~! Ooh, if I ever find that Akuma I'm gonna make him fix this and get me out!"

Despite her clenched fist, she soon sighed and sat down on the grass, looking out to the river along with some of the forest.

"How am I even going to find him though?"

She looked around and noticed that it felt kind of familiar to her. Jess thought about it, but was interrupted when she noticed the nearby river, a small steamboat puttering down it. Then, she heard a voice on the shore, turning to see a familiar looking humanoid feline running alongside it.

"Hold on! Wait for me!" the cat called out, the steamboat not stopping for anything as she started losing her breath and stopped.

"Wait a second, that's the character I drew…" Jess muttered in surprise before she stood up and walked over to the panting catgirl, "Hey, you need any help?"

"I missed my ride… and I was supposed to meet my best friend on there…" the cat panted in response, laying on the ground and trying to catch her breath before Jess offered a hand up, "Thank you. *takes hand before standing up* What's your name?"

"...Jess. Yours?"

"...Kimmy, Kimmy Kitty. Nice to meet you, Jesse," Kimmy giggled, holding her hand out for a shake.

"You can call me Jess, though," Jess smiled a bit, shaking Kimmy's hand in response.

"But Jesse sounds cuter."

Jess decided to just roll with it before they look at the steamboat.

"Alright, let's try to catch up with that boat, shall we?" Jess offered, lifting Kimmy up on her shoulders.

"But it's already so far," Kimmy pointed out, but Jess simply started to run as fast as she could.

"That's only a challenge to me. Well, challenge accepted!"

Jess giggled as she managed to pick up a lot of speed, her legs practically turning into wheels before speeding off.

"Wow! I didn't think you were so fast!" Kimmy gawked in response to the speed.

"Gotta make use of whatever abilities I have while here," Jess smiled before seeing the steamboat, "Ok, almost there…"

Kimmy smiled as she looked behind to see the boat in view before Jess' legs suddenly turned into a spring and she bounced into the air, making Kimmy scream at first before Jess aimed their landing and hit the deck safely.

"3-point landing!"

Kimmy cheered as she leapt off Jess' shoulders, running in place with excitement before hugging Jess.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" Kimmy smiled happily as Jess returned the hug.

"You're very welcome, Kimmy. Now go see your friend."

"Okay… Yoo-hoo~, Chris! I'm here~!"

Kimmy ran away from Jess to look for her friend before seeing a male cat similar to Kimmy walked out, wearing some shorts with straps to make it look like overalls and comically large shoes and gloves.

"Kimmy, you made it!" Chris smiled, Kimmy giggling before leaping into his arms and both of them spinning around in happiness.

' _...Chris Cat… I actually drew him a few days ago…'_ Jess recalled in her head, smiling as the two smiled at each other.

* * *

Over with the Melodygers, they were in the base with Kami trying to locate Jess with the scanners.

"Any luck?" Neiji asked in concern.

"Not so far. It really is like she has disappeared from this world and the Akuma sent her to a place we can't reach her," Kami noted.

"I hope we do soon, man," Kazu sighed in response, worried for the friend he sees as his sister.

"Don't worry, Kazu. We'll find her," Saburo assured, hand on his friend's shoulder to let him know it will be okay.

"I'll keep doing my best down here, but in the meantime, help the customers upstairs," Kami instructed the group as they all nodded before walking to the exit.

"Here's hoping we find something," Mayako sighed with her fingers crossed.

* * *

Back in the cartoon world, Jess was looking at the world around her from the boat as Kimmy and Chris were playing some music together.

' _I can't help but feel this whole world seems rather… familiar,'_ Jess pondered, scratching her head a bit as she sighed to herself for a little bit.

"Hey, Jesse, what's wrong? Don't you wanna listen to the music?" Kimmy asked, looking a bit concerned.

"No, I do, it's great, but… I don't really belong here," Jess confessed with a sigh as she looked at the river, "This is just a cartoon world that some monster threw me in to try and keep me from my friends."

"...That does sound pretty terrible," Chris admitted in response.

"We can help you, Jesse. Just say the word and we'll jump," Kimmy chimed in.

" **There'll be no helping the stowaways!"** they heard a voice shout out in a voice that sounded familiar to Jess, looking to where the captain was driving the steamboat before said captain jumped out from the roof and landed in front of them.

"You!" Jess gasped and growled at the same time, pointing at VaudeBone wearing a captain's hat before he tossed it off and put his regular top hat on.

" **Are you enjoying this little world of mine?"**

Jess just growled as she prepared to transform.

"Melody Change!" she shouted, inserting her tuner, but there was an awkward silence followed by a cricket chirping… otherwise, nothing happened, which confused Jess, "Eh? ...Ch-Change!"

She repeated the transformation action several times, but still nothing happened.

" **What's the matter? Can't transform? Oh, I'm sorry about that. I forgot to tell you that your transformation doesn't work in my world,"** VaudeBone mockingly informed before laughing loudly, leaving Jess, Chris, and Kimmy in a bit of a bind.

"If it's a whoopin you're 'a wantin', it's a whoopin you're a gettin'" Chris responded, pulling at his arms like he was rolling back sleeves before putting his fists up.

" **Oh, really, pussycat? You think you can fight me? You are a part of the world I created! I can easily control you and your friend to attack Pink Melody!"**

He held out his hand, but the two feline toons just stood unfazed. The Akuma looked confused before trying to throw his hand out again.

" **Why am I not controlling you?"** VaudeBone gawked, trying hard to control them.

As VaudeBone kept trying to control them before giving up and roaring, summoning humanoid cartoon weasels and rats from beneath him before looking behind him.

" **Huh… there's the control."**

"Don't worry, I have an idea…" Jess assured as she pointed up.

"What's that?" Kimmy asked, unsure what she was saying, Jess preparing her legs as if to brace for an attack when suddenly…

"...RUN AWAY!"

Jess bolted off the steamboat, Chris and Kimmy looking at each other before nodding in agreement.

"GERONIMO~!" they both shouted as they leaped off the boat, Jess already having gone into the water before the felines followed suit.

" **Don't just stand there, follow them!"** VaudeBone ordered as the cartoon rodents jumped into the water as well.

"Move it, you guys!" Jess told her new friends, soon going underwater with the two felines before they all stayed at the bottom, holding out bamboo stalks to breathe while safely away from the rodent thugs trying to look for them.

" **Let's see if they got any farther!"** VaudeBone growled as some of the cartoon grunts got back on the boat before it started speeding away.

Once the boat was out of sight, Jess came up for air before dragging the cats to shore and they all lay on the grass, panting in exhaustion as their bodies looked like they were melting before they turned into puddles on the ground.

"I'm guessing those aren't your friends…" Chris figured.

"Nope…" Jess confirmed, panting as she looked at the sky before getting back up, "I gotta figure out how to get back to my home."

"How though?" Kimmy wondered, Jess looking like she has a response before keeping silent.

"...I don't know… I'm just as confused."

"Where do you come from anyway?"

"Let's just say I'm from a place that's more… three dimensional."

"Huh?" Chris gawked in confusion.

"I'm not really a cartoon character. I'm sorry, but I'm telling the truth," Jess informed as their bodies reverted back to their normal shapes.

"I don't completely get it… but you need our help, right?" Kimmy guessed, helping Jess to her feet as they all stood up.

"We always help anyone in need," Chris assured.

"...Thank you, guys," Jess smiled in response, before they noticed the steamboat parking not too far from the town, "There's VaudeBone… let's do a little spying. Maybe we'll figure out how I can get home."

The trio smiled as they walked to their destination, soon hiding into a bush for each of them. The bushes were then lifted up as the group tiptoed around before they stopped, eyes peeking through the leaves as VaudeBone had the rodents search for the three.

" **That stupid pink girl… good help is hard to find these days. What she doesn't know is that only I can send her and myself back to the real world. If she even tries to defeat me, she'll be trapped here forever,"** VaudeBone chuckled to himself, Jess' eyes widening a bit in response.

"That's bad," Chris whispered as he turned to Jess.

"I can't transform here, so I'm not too worried about that," Jess assured.

" **That little fool. She'll never get me to say my name backwards even if she tried,"** VaudeBone scoffed, chuckling a bit.

"So that's his game. Cheeky pup," Kimmy muttered, Jess thinking of something before she snapped her fingers, a light bulb turning on above her head.

She looked up to see the bulb, reaching up and pulling a cord on the side of it to turn it off.

"You two play music right?" Jess checked.

"Yeah, why?" Chris answered, confused as to why she asked.

"Since this is a cartoon, I know of the perfect way to mess with him."

As she stared at VaudeBone, she gained a smirk that slowly spread across her cheeks while rubbing her hands together, confident that her plan was going to work.

* * *

Back at Subarashii Records, the team were in the middle of finishing another wave of customers before Kami walked in.

"Any luck?" Kazu asked with concern.

"...I kept on trying and trying, but I'm getting nothing. It's hard to, like, pinpoint the location of how to get Jess-kun out of that Akuma's world," Kami answered.

"Maybe we can't get her out, but she can figure out how to get out from where she's been sent to," Mayako pondered as they paced back and forth.

"That's a lot of outs," Neiji noted.

"You do have a good point though," Mikoto agreed with Mayako, "She is capable of taking care of herself."

The others nodded before they soon started hearing the instruments going crazy, realizing something was up before they all ran out the store. They arrived outside the park looking for VaudeBone, but they saw Mokami jump into the field and pull out her own drumstick weapons.

" _ **Hi~**_ **, Neiji-kun,"** Mokami giggled, making the green-clad teen groan in disgust.

"Don't get so sultry with me, Mokami," Neiji retorted.

"Yeah, we're here to save Jess-chan," Mikoto shouted.

" **Pink Melody? Well, you probably figured this out while holed up in your store… VaudeBone and only VaudeBone can bring them both out. How though, I'm not telling you,"** Mokami giggled a bit.

"We're still going to fight until Jess-chan figures a way out!" Kazu informed as the team prepared their devices.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted, transforming on the spot before running towards Mokami.

The five quickly rushed in and began to slash, clashing with Mokami and taking turns trying to attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, a stage is being set up during a full moon in the middle of a park as Jess, Chris, and Kimmy were backstage.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Chris asked.

"Worth a shot," Jess shrugged as she grabbed a prosthetic beak and put it on herself, "Quack, quack."

"Is he out there?" Kimmy checked, Jess looking through the curtains to see a whole crowd of different animals and VaudeBone sitting up front.

"Yep. Figured he couldn't resist a good show," Jess answered before noticing all the other toons in the audience, ' _Hey, I recognize those guys. I drew them up years ago when I was a kid. There's Hank Hippo… Sammy Slug... Oli Ocelot… oh! Even Gary Gorilla and Jeff Jaguar... man, the memories...'_

"Everyone else is there too," Chris added with a smile, "Is everyone ready?"

"Wait, just one question. How come he controls everything in this world except us?" Kimmy asked, confused by the one detail they almost overlooked.

"I think I know why…" Jess figured, "In the other world, I drew you guys myself, before that VaudeBone created this place. Since I made you myself, you guys are the product of my creation, in other words, he can't control you."

The two cats looked at each other before hugging Jess in response, surprising the pink Melodyger.

"...Was it something I said?"

"No. We're just happy there's someone who came up with us," Kimmy smiled, "If this works, we'll miss you, Jesse."

"Aw, I'll miss you too, guys," Jess smiled, hugging back before letting go.

"Everything set?" Chris checked.

"Yep… Mr. DeMille… I'm ready for my closeup. Here we go."

With a smile, Jess took her hat off and adjusted the beak on her mouth, making sure it moved like her own. Outside the curtain, the various toons mingled as VaudeBone sat in his suit, adjusting a monocle as he was in the front row.

" **Ah, I can never resist when my puppets put on a good show for me. It's just so relaxing to see some personalized entertainment,"** VaudeBone smiled before the music started and he pulled out some cartoonish fancy binoculars to examine the curtains finally opening.

(Insert Song: Daffy's Rhapsody by Mel Blanc)

 ***As the music really picked up, Vaudebone looked at the central figure in a cloak before she removed it to reveal Jess dressed as Daffy Duck, complete with a full body feather suit and duck leggings***

 **Jess: Greetings! My name is Daffy~! There's no other duck like me~, because I'm so daffy~!**

 ***She showed off her theatrics and performance with little bits of music played in between her lyrics, VaudeBone looking confused at first before he leaned forward with some interest in his eyes***

 **And the reason I'm daffy~! And so gosh dern riff-raffy~!**

 ***As Jess sang, she went from leaning on her stomach with fluttering eyelashes to standing up, pulling her hair with twirling eyes***

 **And so screwy and laughy~! Is because those hunters won't leave me alone~.**

 ***A boom was heard as confetti fell on Jess, her falling on her back with a flower in her hand before shooting back up and looking to the sky***

 **Oh~! Why don't they hunt some other animals for~ a chan~ge? So~, that I don't have to end up on~ some kitchen ran~ge. But~ no!**

 ***As she sang this, Jess displayed some dramatics while getting the toons' attention as she pointed to various animals and then got off the stage while looking at the toons before bending over to VaudeBone and then suddenly giving him a slap***

 **Duck hunting's all the rage and they~ won't let me be~.**

 ***VaudeBone was just recovering from the slap as Jess kept up with her performance, unaware that the Akuma was getting up and about to make her pay for striking her***

 **And I'm~ so~ full of bullets, I'm lit up like a Christmas tree~.**

 ***After little circles shine on Jess to represent holes, her pose caused her fake beak to fall off, making Vaudebone realize that it was indeed her***

" **It is you, Pink Melody!"** he growled as he leaped up and pointed at Jess, her eyes shortening in shock before she ducked from a swing, removing the head wear to let her hair out.

 **Jess: Ther~e's so much I'd like to do if I~ just had the chan~ce.**

 ***She continued to leap around and dodge VaudeBone's comical swings and attack while making him poke himself in the eyes with his cane***

 **I li~ke to play and romp and even sing~ and do~ a dan~ce.**

 ***She smiled, twirling VaudeBone a bit like they were dancing before making him jab himself in the head again***

 **I would read the latest book, go swimming in a babbling brook, I'd like to fly the seven seas, play hide and seek among the trees.**

 ***She pulled out a book to slam on VaudeBone before starting to run away, the Akuma chasing after her all over the outdoor theater while avoiding the other toons***

 **I'd play hopscotch and double dutch, and this and that and things and such. I know that isn't asking much, but all these things I dasen't touch.**

 ***The toons all watched as Jess took to the air after playing hopscotch on some tunes, avoiding VaudeBone's swings and whacks before leaping up onto a ladder to climb***

 **It's 'Bang Bang' here and 'Bang Bang' there! Bullets flying everywhere!**

 ***Jess now made it to the roof of the stage with VaudeBone trying to climb up after her***

 **I can't stand it any longer! I get weak and they get stronger!**

 ***As VaudeBone was close to Jess, a prosthetic cardboard bullet flies past him and makes him fly upward***

 **Hunters to the right of me. Hunters to the left, I see. Over hill and over dale, bullets whizzing past my tail.**

 ***Jess smiled as she was running away from VaudeBone all throughout the roof, knowing that she was getting him frustrated while she whooped, hollered, and sang***

 **There's no rest and there's no peace, won't the shooting ever cease? Morning, noon, and through the night, that's why I look such a fright!**

 ***VaudeBone kept on swinging at Jess, who quickly moved and fluently dodged before making the perfect upside down U-shape, mocking the Akuma when he did it***

 **Bang bang bang! I'm only sixteen yards ahead! BANG BANG BANG! They're shooting straight at me!**

 ***With every time she said 'Bang', she threw a punch to VaudeBone, hitting him several times before dropping to the stage***

 **HOO HOO HOO! They won't let up until I'm dead! HOO HOO HOO! Why can't they let me be?**

 ***Now Jess landed and jumped on VaudeBone every time she said 'Hoo', the last one actually landing on his family jewels, making the ragtime Akuma groan in pain***

 **Why can't they hunt big wild moose or chase a reindeer on the loose?! There's possum, chipmunk, caribou, or rabbit for a rabbit stew!**

 ***Jess then kicks him aside while standees for the animals she was referring to appeared***

 **Raccoons, squirrels, porcupine, monkeys swinging on the vine! Leopards with or without spots, wild cats with or without dots! Elephants, badgers, kangaroo, lions, tigers, cows that moo, wolf and mice and prairie ox, red and grey and silver fox!**

 ***She kept showing more animals as VaudeBone panted in exhaustion. He grew more frustrated as he straightened out his top hat, only for a standee to grab it and knock him a little further***

 **DAFFY! They drive me daffy! Those hunters with their great big guns, they're uncles, cousins, fathers, sons!**

 ***Jess twirled her eyes crazily while doing a cartwheel before she landed right in front of VaudeBone, who had an angry expression on his face before swinging his cane like a baseball bat, only to miss when Jess ducked***

 **CRAZY! They got me hazy! With all that rootin-flootin-hootin-tootin-high falootin' noisy shootin'!**

 ***He kept on swinging, knocking down some of the animal standees in the process and damaging more of the set as Jess leaped around, trying to avoid him***

 **Closer! They're getting closer! With shotguns, pistols, bows and arrows, rifles, knives, and other deadly trifles!**

 ***As she dodged, VaudeBone tossed the weapons she listed at her before she jumped up and grabbed the top hat from one of the remaining animal standees***

 **Scram now, while I'm still able! You're nuts if you think I'm gonna end up on somebody's dinner table!**

 ***She landed on top of VaudeBone before taking his top hat and shoving over the Akuma's eyes as whatever was left of the stage started to crumble before a rope started to give way***

 **So~ goo~d-by~e!**

 ***Jess landed on her knees with her arms out while a sandbag fell and landed on VaudeBone's head, seemingly knocking him out without making him blow up, the spotlight shining exclusively on her***

(End Insert Song)

"So long now!" Jess called out while bowing, the toons all applauding like crazy for her, as she looked around and smiled, recognizing the faces in the crowd, ' _Wow… I never thought I'd see these guys again…'_

" **I have never been so humiliated in all my life! Toons, get her!"** VaudeBone ordered, but no one seemed to respond, making VaudeBone sweat a little bit as he pulled out his collar and straightened his pants, " **...Please get her… *silence* Why aren't you doing what I say?!"**

"You know, it's been awhile since I revisited some old memories, but I figured out how you can't control them anymore," Jess figured as Chris and Kimmy walked over, "I drew Chris and Kimmy rather recently out of boredom and entertainment. But when I was younger, cartoons were one of my biggest inspirations and I drew a lot as a kid! All of these toons were close enough for me to consider my friends before I met my real friends, and seeing these guys applaud for me in the crowd reminded me of those old days of imagination! These toons are my friends, and this world isn't yours to command… but it's MY old playground!"

" **No… this cannot be…"**

"Oh it's true! It's damn true, doggie! Now how about we go back home?"

" **E… Even if all these toons stick by you, you will never get me to say my name backwards!"**

"Oh you don't have to… I'm going to do it," Jess assured, smirking as some of the toons walked over to stand by her side.

" **Wait… NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO-!"** VaudeBone started to panic, flailing his arms rapidly.

"ENOBEDUAVE!"

VaudeBone groaned and screamed to the sky as a portal started to open up above them, a couple of the larger tunes chucking him in first before Jess stepped forward and turned to Chris and Kimmy.

"Thanks for every bit of help, guys… bye bye~!" Jess smiled and waved before jumping in after VaudeBone, tossing the top hat over to Chris, who put it on Kimmy before they hugged each other.

* * *

Back to the fight, the Melodygers were still holding their own against Mokami, albeit just barely as the general knocked them all back.

" **Now you've had your fun, but I think it's time for you to-"** she started, only for the portal to open above them, Mokami hearing a faint screaming noise that started to get louder, " **What?"**

Suddenly, the Wilhelm scream was heard as VaudeBone popped out of the portal and landed on Mokami, Jess popping out and kick landing right onto VaudeBone's back, crushing both of them.

"And she sticks it~!" Jess cheered before she looked at herself, "Oh thank God, I'm me again!"

Jess smiled, kissing her own arms, happy to be back to normal as the other Melodygers ran to her.

"Jess-chan!" Blue gasped in relief as he gave his 'sister' a big squeeze, "I'm so happy you're alright!"

"Great to be back, Kazu-kun, min'na," Jess smiled before turning to the two Akuma, Mokami pushing VaudeBone off her, "For mistreating my creations and trying to use them against me… I'll make you pay for that!"

With that, she plugged her Tuner into her wrist device before posing to the synth music playing.

"Melody Change!" Jess shouted, the pink notes finally flying around her as she transformed into Pink Melody.

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!" the six shouted.

"Musical Sentai!" Pink started before posing

"Melodyger!" the six shouted, Pink posing in the center next to Red as the music seemed to just flow around them.

"We are here to bring a score of peace! From the top!"

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

" **Imps, Ogres, ikou!"** Mokami shouted, causing the grunts to appear and rush out to the battlefield as the Melodygers all rushed forward to attack.

Most of the Imps and Ogres were already dealt with before five of the Melodygers tried taking on Mokami again, Yellow and Green doing pushing her back with their weapons as Blue and Gold blasted her from behind with their blaster weapons, followed by Red slashing her across the stomach.

Over with Pink, she was doing better against VaudeBone, managing to use her Keytar Cleaver to slash and bash him over the head multiple times.

"Sore (Take that)!" Pink shouted, hitting him right in the butt with her Cleaver like a golf club.

" **Agh! O-Oshiri ga (M-My butt)!"** VaudeBone screamed, jumping while gripping his backside in pain, hopping around like a doof before Pink showed the blunt side of her Cleaver and she held it like a golf club again.

"Fore~!"

She swung the cleaver so hard between his legs, he whimpered with a high pitch before he was flying for a bit. VaudeBone then crashed through a window, comically getting himself flattened.

"Miko-chan, Hiyoshidai onegai (Please give me the stage)!" Pink requested, holding her hand out as Red nodded and tossed the Orchestra Hiyoshidai to Pink, who quickly snapped it in.

She giggled and twirled around before the black Dotai vest appeared on her suit while she posed.

"Pink Melody Dotai!" she shouted as the extended Dotai Rod's T-Rex head roared, the Pink Senshi quickly attaching it to her Keytar Cleaver, making it double edged like before.

She twirled it around and held it with both hands before she ran towards VaudeBone and slashed at him multiple times, causing him to scream in pain each time before he was eventually knocked down.

"Time to enjoy some soothing synths, doggie," Pink smirked as she played her Keytar Cleaver, an orchestra resonating with the synthesizing noises to disorient the Akuma before she reeled it back, an ethereal T-Rex head appearing on the top of the Cleaver while it glowed pink, "Saishuu Gakushou… Melody Finish!"

With that, she slashed her Keytar Cleaver to create a large energy slash with the roaring T-Rex head following, the attack going right through VaudeBone, making him howl in pain before he fell over and exploded in defeat.

"...That's all folks!" Pink smiled with a thumbs up.

"You did it!" Gold cheered in response.

" _Nice_ , Jess-chan!" Blue smiled.

"It isn't over yet though," Red pointed out.

" **You're right about that. The show has just reached its climax!"** Mokami smirked as she banged her drumstick weapons against the air, causing VaudeBone to reawaken and grow larger.

" _ **Ladies and gentleman**_ **, it's time for the greatest show on Earth~!"** VaudeBone howled as he was about to stomp on the Melodygers, but they all rolled out of the way.

"I'll leave TyrannOrchestra to you," Red told Pink.

"Arigatou… TyrannOrchestra, rise!" Pink shouted as the Rex arose from the ground with a roar and stomped his way towards VaudeBone.

Pink jumped into the cockpit and posed with the Dotai Rod before inserting it into the podium.

"Iku yo, Rex-kun!"

TyrannOrchestra roared before running and slashing at VaudeBone with his claws, the Akuma doing his best to withstand them before he whacked the mech a few times with his cane staff, only for the Rex to grab it in his mouth and snap it in two.

" **Gah~, you broke my stick!"** VaudeBone snapped.

"Don't cry. I'm sure you're mommy will buy you a new one," Pink assured as she posed for a bit, "Musical Henkei!"

With that, TyrannOrchestra roared before standing up right and turning around to look more humanoid.

"Orchestra Rex! On Stage!"

The Orchestra Rex marched forward and got into a fisticuffs bout with VaudeBone, biting and slashing at him, the Akuma struggling to block.

" **Hey, quit it! Ita!"** VaudeBone cried out before the tail arm slashed at him, making him fly and fall back on some trees.

"I think it's time to finish this," Pink smirked as she pulled the Dotai Rod out and tapped it on the podium, causing the symphony to wring out, "Orchestra Rex! Dai Gabure Climax!"

Orchestra Rex threw out the Rex head hand first, biting down on VaudeBone before slashing with the tail sword hand, making the Akuma howl out in pain.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen**_ … **THAT'S A WRAP~!"** VaudeBone whimpered, falling over before blowing up in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" Pink declared with a thumbs down.

* * *

Back at the store, the six were cleaning up while Jess was practicing on her keyboard some more. She smiled as she started playing some other tunes before thinking.

"Hmm… how does that one tune go again?" she pondered.

"Which one?" Kazu checked.

"Those Endearing Young Charms. I'm trying to play it, but I can never seem to hit the right note. Watch," Jess explained before she started with the opening jingle to the song, but then hit the wrong key that was a note too high.

"Jess-chan, I never seen you get a wrong note before. Try it again."

"Okay…"

Jess tried it again, getting the notes right until the same note she missed before, only she hit a note too low.

"Alright, move over, Jess-chan. Let me show you the right note," Kazu responded, playing the notes as it should be played, but once he hit the correct notes…

"DOGAN~! (KABOOM~!)" Jess suddenly shouted, Kazu yelling in shock before his sudden shock made him topple to the floor, Jess laughing while clutching her stomach, "Gotcha! *laughs*"

The others laughed at this moment as well, finding it very hilarious as Kazu winced, getting up to his feet.

"Kono!" Kazu groaned as he started chasing Jess throughout the store.

"Meep meep!" Jess jokingly chirped while sticking her tongue out at Kazu, running away before they stopped from across a shelf, mimicking each other's direction.

"Has that time in whatever world that Akuma sent you made you very silly!?"

"More nostalgic, really! You can't catch me!"

"You can't stop me from trying!" Kazu retorted, trying to get at Jess while the others were laughing at their antics.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Mayako: So the surgery… won't give my singing voice back?

Kami: I'm so sorry, Mayako-kun…

Noriaki: Mayako, don't worry about it.

Kazu: D… Did that Akuma just take away Mayako-chan's voice?

Mikoto: Let's take back Mayako's voice!

Kazu: I'll be by your side, Mayako-chan.

 **Score 32: Golden Breakout**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Well… that went a little more Looney Tunes than we thought.**

 **KKD: I'll say. Not that that's bad, it was really good in my eyes.**

 **TB: Same here. We did our best to pay tribute to the one franchise that inspires many a sense of humor everywhere.**

 **KKD: In terms of animation, we kept the descriptions to classic Disney and the early black and white Looney Tunes days, but overall, it was pretty Looney, and I'm glad we did that. It gives Jess more of a character than we gave her before.**

 **TB: And we learn more about her as well. She had a huge imagination as a child when drawing cartoons before becoming sibling like friends with Kazu.**

 **KKD: Yea, and that's cool. *snickers* Y'know, I think we did a Stooge thing. I gave a specific way of saying what we did, and you just put it into layman's terms.**

 **TB: I never noticed.**

 **KKD: I mean one time, when they were in court, Moe was the defendant, charged with assault on his friends, to which Curly says, "You mean moider!" Then Larry added, "Yea, and he tried to kill us, too!" THAT'S THE EXACT SAME THING! XD!**

 **TB: That one of the things that make them funny. Anyway, your favorite part?**

 **KKD: Gotta be any moment she was in the toon world. I had a blast writing those bits. Especially the musical number in there.**

 **TB: Two standout moments for me were Jess singing Daffy's Rhapsody, as well as the shout out to the classic 'Endearing Young Charms' gag from Looney Tunes. For all those who don't know, it's that instrumental bomb gag you've seen in some shorts.**

 **KKD: Yea, that was a good one, too. Well, that about does it for this installment of Melodyger. Time to check on our school girls and their Tamashii. Until next time, I'm the Crossover King.**

 **TB: And I'm the Lone Rider… signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	32. Score 32: Golden Breakout

**TB: Alright, I feel like we are on a serious roll today with the amount of awesome chapters we've been cranking out. We are halfway done with these stories and I feel that we're improving.**

 **KKD: That's for sure. We've started off rather decently, but we clearly improve with ideas as we type.**

 **TB: And this idea is no exception. I was aware that we haven't brought up the problem with Mayako's singing a whole lot since her inclusion, but don't worry, for that is getting resolved in this chapter.**

 **KKD: This'll be quite the twist for you guys.**

 **TB: Why am I resolving it this early? Because I got a much bigger story ahead of me that I'm sure will engage every single one of you, my dear readers.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy. Looking forward to it.**

 **TB: Disclaimers, go to your place. Come on! *claps hands before the Disclaimers came in, trampling over KKD***

 **KKD: *muffled* Ouch.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Gold Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Mayako-chan lost her voice?! How dare that Akuma take it away? Hope you guys take it back.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: The mentors of the Tamashii have arrived! What's in store for our heroines and what will happen next?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: A hot spring sounds awesome! Hopefully you guys can get the chance to relax after all the crazy crap you had to go through.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Jess was fighting a Vaudeville themed Akuma by the name of VaudeBone before she got trapped in a realm that looked like it was straight out of an old cartoon. She met up with cartoon characters she created and managed to free them from his control as well as herself from VaudeBone's world before defeating him. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

"Guys, guys, I got some really good news!" Mayako called out, getting the attention of the others as she walked in the store with her siblings.

"What is it, Mayako?" Mikoto asked.

"Kami-san got word in from the doctors… in a couple days I'll get the surgery to patch up the wound in my neck from that stage accident."

"That's fantastic!" Kazu smiled in response.

"But we still aren't sure if this will give Maya-chan her singing back," Niki admitted.

"Come on, Niki. Have some faith," Noriaki responded with a pat to his sister's back.

"That's why I'm going to check with Kami-san to see if I can," Mayako informed before Kami walked up from the base, "Ah, perfect timing. Kami-san, thanks for hooking me up with a surgery appointment."

"No problemo, Mayako-kun. Although…" Kami started before being interrupted.

"I can't wait to be able to sing again. As much as I like autotuning myself and rapping when I can, I always miss letting the audience hear my real voice when I used to sing. Man… those were good times."

"That's the thing, Mayako-kun. I can't guarantee that the surgery will bring you back your singing voice…"

"...What are you saying? You promised me that once this hole in my neck was healed, I would be singing again," Mayako responded, chuckling a little trying to keep her hopes up.

"But… what I mean to say is… it's physically impossible to do such a thing. The surgery will repair your neck so you won't have to worry about wearing that autotune choker… but it can't give you back your singing," Kami clarified, "I'm sorry, Mayako-kun. That's how it is."

"C'mon, man, didn't you say that it was possible yourself?" Kazu snapped, Mayako looking like her hopes were shattering despite her trying to keep her smile.

"That was before looking a little deeper into this process, Kazu-kun."

"Okay… I understand…" Mayako sighed in defeat, a tear going down her face and wiping away her face paint.

"Good, that mea-," Kami started to respond.

"You can't help me, right?"

"What? No! That's not what I-"

"You know I was hoping that the people would be able to hear the real me after the surgery. But I guess I really am gonna sound like a robot for the rest of my life," Mayako pouted, turning around and walking out of the store.

"Mayako, stop. Come on," Matsuro reacted, trying to get her to come back, but it wasn't working.

"*sighs* Didn't even let me finish my sentence…" Kami sighed, feeling a bit crummy.

"Not cool, dude. Do you have any idea how long she's been waiting to get her singing voice back?" Kazu snapped.

"She tells me that a lot, Kazu-kun, but she doesn't know that her problem is not something that can be fi-"

"All I see is a girl with a broken heart. And I'm gonna fix it."

With that, Kazu went out and followed the Mavericks, surprising the rest of the Melodygers still there.

"...He didn't let me finish either," Kami groaned, gripping his head, "The rest of you, go see how Mayako-kun's doing. I'll handle the customers."

"Right. Come on, guys," Mikoto said, everyone leaving the store to go talk to their friends.

* * *

With Mayako, she was sitting alone at a park table under the shade with her hood trying to hide her tears and dripping face paint onto the ground as she was still upset over the fact that the surgery wasn't going to restore her singing.

"Mama, look! It's Maya-chan from the Mavericks!" she heard a kid call out, seeing a young girl drag her mother over to her and pulling part of her hood, "Ano… can you sign my hoodie please?"

Mayako just smiled a bit and grabbed a marker before writing her name in kanji on the top of the little girl's hood, the girl smiling at that before noticing the tear stains in Mayako's make-up.

"Are you okay? You look sad," the little girl asked and pointed out.

"...I'm okay. Really. I was just thinking," Mayako assured, trying to let her know that everything's okay.

"Well… I hope you feel better soon."

"...Me too, kid. Me too."

"Thank you," the kid smiled and waved as Mayako finished signing her name on the hood, letting the girl and her mother leave before she noticed her siblings and Kazu finding her.

"There you are, Mayako-chan," Kazu called out, Mayako sighing as she stood back up.

"C'mon, Maya-chan, let's go back to Kami-san. He looked like he had more to say," Niki told her sister.

"Look, I appreciate that you all wanna help me feel better about my dilemma, but I need some space away from Kami-san right now," Mayako sighed in response.

"Let me spend some time with her, guys. I think she needs her potential boyfriend to keep her company," Kazu requested, adjusting his suit a bit as the others just nodded only for one of them to step over questioningly.

"...Potential…?" Matsuro checked.

"We're working on it," Mayako informed as the three siblings shrugged and walked away, allowing the two to be alone, "You're trying to butt kiss so we could spend time together, aren't you?"

"Well… I uh… in all seriousness, I thought you could use a gentleman to soothe your pain," Kazu informed, Mayako smiling as he sat down with her, "I think it sucks too that you can't sing."

"Yea… it hurts more than you think."

"I watched some of the Mavericks' performances before your accident… your singing is awesome."

She smiled and giggled a bit before taking her hood off, her face paint still messy from the tears, but she ignored that as she looked to Kazu and smiled.

"It's nice to have a friend like you," Mayako giggled, giving Kazu a quick hug as he returned it before they heard some people screaming, turning to see Imps and Ogres causing a ruckus, "Oh crap, now?"

"Come on, now we get to the best part of any boring day… kicking Akuma ass!" Kazu declared, Mayako smiling before joining him and they drop kicked some grunts in the way.

Mayako spun around before punching one grunt and back kicking another in the head. However, an Ogre roared as it was going to punch her, but Kazu jumped in with a flying kick, sending it flying against a car, crushing said car as Mayako ran and threw some more punches to the chest of the Ogre. The giant grunt soon collapsed as the two soon spotted a humanoid beaver with parts of brass and wind coating his arms and a phonograph speaker on his chest.

"Aren't you a big boy?" Mayako noted.

" **Two Melodygers are here! This is just too good!"** the Beaver Akuma chuckled as he ran in place with excitement, " **Ore wa Beavagraph! And once you see what I can do, you will have no choice but to hide and cower from me!"**

"Yea, that's not really much of a threat after we already defeated a bunch of you," Kazu pointed out as he and Mayako prepared their Changers.

"Melody Change!" the two declared, quickly transforming and rushing in with their bladed weapons.

The two slashed away at the Akuma, who blocked with his arms, the brass pipes blocking the weapons really well before he blasted them with energy balls out the phonograph on his chest. The energy blasts seemed to push back the two Melodygers into a wall before they used their own blaster weapons to counter the blasts.

"Let's make it a little bigger," Blue figured, playing his Saxozooka a bit more to create a larger blast and charge it up.

" **That's exactly what I was waiting for!"** Beavagraph smirked as he aimed his chest at the Saxozooka, actually sucking up the blue astral notes from the weapon as his brass parts began to glow the same color.

"Hey! That's not cool!"

" **You want to see something really cool?"**

With a flex of his muscles, the Akuma suddenly blasted the same notes out of his phonograph before shooting a much bigger blast out of his phonograph, hitting Blue and knocking him down.

"KAZU-KUN!" Gold gasped.

"Ouch…" Blue winced.

"I got this one," Gold declared, transforming her gun mode into her DJ table, playing some notes and scratching the records.

" **Same goes for you too!"** Beavagraph smirked, taking in the notes in his chest before the brass on his arms glowed gold.

"What?! That's no fair!"

" **It's my greatest power! I can absorb whatever notes and tunes from any instrument or weapon, and add it to my own power as well as dish out attacks more powerful than your puny attacks!"**

Beavagraph clashed his brass arms together before charging at the two Melodygers, attacking them with his fists that were now glowing gold as the DJ Musician blocked it with her weapon in sword mode before she got knocked back too.

"Clever power, but man does it make him OP," Gold panted.

" **Glad you recognize the potential! But it's not just notes that I can steal,"** Beavagraph smirked as he reached out to Gold and grabbed her by the neck and raised her up.

"Mayako-chan!" Blue gasped, seeing a golden energy go into Beavagraph's arm as well as into his phonograph, "Let him go, kono baka tanuki (you stupid raccoon)!"

" **I'm not a raccoon! I'm a beaver!"** Beavagraph snapped before he blasted out some gold energy at Blue, knocking him over as he let go of Gold, " **It is done. See you two morons soon!"**

The Beaver soon ran off and jumped into the distance, Blue trying to go after him, but it was too late. He groaned before running over to Gold and helping her up, both of them demorping out of their suits.

"You okay?" Kazu asked, Mayako nodding in response, "That bastard thinks he's so cool. Pfft, we'll take him next time."

Mayako tried to tell Kazu something, but nothing was said, it was silent. She tried to say it again before reaching for her neck, eyes widened in shock before running all around, arms flailing and looking like she was screaming even though nothing came out.

"Mayako-chan? Daijoubu?"

Mayako then tried to explain what happened, pointing to her neck and mouth and making motions to show something coming out.

"What's going on? You two okay?" Mikoto asked.

"...What's Maya-chan doing?" Jess added in confusion.

"I don't know, it looks like she's spasming out," Kazu explained, Mayako face palming before pulling her phone out and rapidly typed something out before pressing a button, cupping the speaker so the others could hear clearly.

 **-My voice! When that stupid beaver grabbed me, he stole my voice!-** her phone snapped at the group, sounding robotic and monotone.

"Oh… he took your voice…" Kazu muttered, trying to register this situation before his eyes widened when he did, "...EH~~!?"

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully with the Dotai Boomerang in hand before TyrannOrchestra ran and jumped in the air, shifting before it landed on the ground as Orchestra Rex***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 32: Golden Breakout**

"Well, this is a major bummer…" Kami sighed with the Melodygers back in the store, Mayako in a panic with her fingers running through her hair, "So this Akuma not only absorbs music from instruments, but he can absorb voices too?"

 **-YES! That's what I've been trying to say!-** Mayako typed in her phone rapidly, making sure the program was clear for everyone to understand, **-Not talking really sucks.-**

"Well that's just peachy," Saburo uttered.

"How are we going to do our concert soon without our DJ?" Matsuro added in shock.

"Not to mention the surgery, so Maya-chan's got a lot to worry about," Niki added.

 **-Not helping, guys,-** Mayako snapped via her phone as she moped a bit, her face paint almost completely off from her stressing out.

"I promise you that we'll get your voice back, Mayako," Mikoto assured.

 **-Here's hoping I can get my voice back before the surgery.-**

* * *

At that moment, Beavagraph was laying in a branch high up in a bamboo forest, smiling while relaxing.

" **The look on the gold one's face was priceless. Let's see…"** Beavagraph told himself as he messed with a record on the phonograph on his chest, clearing his throat before beginning to speak, " **Testing, testing. Hi, aren't I cute? Holy crap, it worked!"**

Beavagraph giggled in Mayako's voice before he heard some footsteps.

" **I see you are enjoying yourself,"** Contaro noted as the Akuma gasped, getting down off the branch.

" **Ah, Contaro-sama! *clears throat before voice returns to normal* What brings you here?"** Beavagraph asked.

" **Looking to see how things are going. And I see you've made some progress. You not only defeated the two Melodygers that fought you with their own music, but you also stole a voice from them."**

" **I am indeed amazing if I do say so myself."**

" **But why stop with just one voice?"** Contaro suggested, " **You could steal the voices of every human so that they don't have the courage to speak against their soon to be new masters."**

Beavagraph's eyes widen as he smirked in response.

" **That is a brilliant idea!"** Beavagraph smiled, ready for the next bout.

" **You can start with Gold Melody's siblings, just to put her in sheer despair before moving onto the others,"** Contaro suggested.

" **Of course, Contaro-sama."**

* * *

Back at the store, Mikoto and the others were working in the store, Mayako trying to adjust to her current dilemma, unable to speak as Kazu looked at her with concern.

"She's taking this really hard. I don't blame her," Neiji sighed a bit.

"I wanna comfort her, but I don't know what to say to her," Kazu admitted, feeling a little guilty, "Besides, I couldn't get her off that stupid raccoon and I'm pretty much the one who made her lose her voice to that creep."

"Kazu-san, it wasn't your fault. You were probably exhausted and weakened at that point, so there's no point to beat yourself up over it."

"But I could've done better! I know I can! ...And yet I feel like let her down."

"Go talk to her then. I'm sure she doesn't see it that way…" Neiji pointed out, Kazu just glaring at him when he said 'talk', "...You know what I'm talking about."

"Okay, fine."

Kazu sighed as he walked over to where Mayako was and sat nearby.

"You okay?" Kazu asked before Mayako typed in her phone.

 **-I thought not being able to sing was bad, but this is just the worst. I feel so terrible not being able to speak,-** Mayako conveyed through her phone, her face now completely free of the makeup under her hood.

"I feel bad that I wasn't able to do anything to prevent your problem from happening… I'm really sorry."

 **-You don't have to get upset about that. I'm sure Neiji-kun already told you that I don't think it's your fault.-**

"...You were listening the whole time?"

 **-All I can do is listen right now,-** Mayako pointed out as Kazu looked a bit embarrassed, blushing in response.

"I… actually wanted to sing you a little something to cheer you up though. I don't know if it'll help though," Kazu admitted, Mayako just smiling and motioning him to go on, "Okay. *clears throat* _Baby, you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell! You don't know, oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful!_ "

Mayako smiled, instinctively making it look like she giggled, even though the sound couldn't escape her mouth before she and Kazu actually bopped noses and kissed for a moment.

"Okay, Mayako-kun, I didn't get to finish what I said before you ran off in a fuss," Kami pointed out.

 **-Finish what? The fact that I'm never going to sing again? Kami-san, please don't pour any more salt into my wounds,-** Mayako groaned via her phone.

"Like I said, there was more to your voice issues than just the surgery…"

"He makes a good point. Remember how stubborn you were with Niki before?" Mikoto pointed out, Mayako looking a bit embarrassed now.

 **-Fine. Say what you gotta say,-** Mayako sighed.

"Right. Now I was saying that the surgery can't bring your singing voice back because it was physically impossible. But here's the other reason… you never lost your singing voice to begin with," Kami explained.

"What?" Kazu gawked.

 **-But every time I tried after that accident and getting this choker around my neck, I couldn't physically sing anymore. How am I supposed to believe that I never lost it when I physically could not sing?-** Mayako demanded to know.

"It's likely with the trauma of the event that injured your throat, you believed so hard that you could not sing that you inadvertently stopped yourself from doing so. Like you put a mental block over yourself," Kami explained, Mayako's eyes widening in response.

"Huh… I had no idea that was the real reason," Saburo admitted.

"So all Maya-chan has to do is believe in herself again, right?" Jess checked.

"That's correct. The only one who feels if she can sing or not is Mayako-kun herself," Kami confirmed.

 **-...Now I really need to get my voice back…-** Mayako responded, gripping her fist tightly as the instruments in the base started playing loudly and crazily.

"Sounds big. Lemme check on the computer."

Kami ran and jumped down to the base to look on the monitors, and after a few seconds he jumped back up quickly with a look of urgency on his face.

"That was quick," Jess admitted.

"Beavagraph is back out there, but he's not the only one. Contaro's with him," Kami informed, Mikoto clenching her fist.

"This must be serious if he's there," Mikoto figured.

"That's not everything… Mayako-kun, they got your siblings."

Mayako reacted in shock before clenching her fist while typing in your phone.

 **-Put on some paint, guys… we're going to war,-** Mayako smirked before starting to paint her face.

"If they want mind games… we can play their game too," Kazu added with a pound of his fist.

* * *

Over at the park, Contaro observed Beavagraph sucking up an aura from Matsuro, Noriaki, and Niki into his phonograph, the trio struggling to resist before they collapsed from exhaustion.

" **Agh~, that was delicious!"** Beavagraph smiled as he tested each voice, chuckling to himself in the process.

" **Now you're getting how rewarding it is! Now the next targets should be those Melodygers…"** Contaro informed, hearing some footsteps headed their way as they turned to see the Melodygers arrive.

All six of them had Maverick face paint on them, Beavagraph looking at them before laughing hysterically.

" **What's with all the makeup?!"** he asked while laughing.

"You shut up! This is to honor the Mavericks!" Kazu declared as the six soon posed for battle.

" **Clearly you've missed, but I've absorbed everything from these three fools! Their voices and even their talents!"**

Mayako clenched her fist in response, the others seeing this before Mikoto and Kazu took a step forward.

"We will get Mayako-chan's voice back…" Kazu insisted.

"Along with everything you stole from the Mavericks!" Mikoto shouted before they set up their Changers and posed.

"Melody Change!" the five declared while Mayako followed them and musical bars and notes floated around all six of them, forming their suits.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"She's the Techno Musician… Gold Melody!" Blue announced for the miming Gold.

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!" the five shouted as Gold posed with them.

" **Imps, Ogres, come forth,"** Contaro ordered as the grunts appeared from the ground.

"We are here to bring a score of peace… from the top!" Blue declared with Gold posing with him in unison.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

The six Melodygers charged in scattering against the Imps and Ogres as Green bashed an Ogre down with his Beat Sticks before continuing to twirl and bash some more while Yellow joined him in firing with his Country Rifle.

"Nice work, bro," Green smiled as they saw more Imps coming their way.

"There's more coming. Let's show them how to really rock and roll," Yellow smirked before twirling his Rocker Axe and started to jam out on it while Green used the Beat Sticks to create a rhythm for him to stay on beat with.

At the same time, Red and Pink slashed at some Ogres coming their direction, Pink slamming down hard with her Pop Whip while Red played her Flute Slasher to disorient them, leaving them open for Pink to use her Keytar Cleaver on them before Contaro jumped in with his blade and tried to take off Red's head. She had quick reflexes though as she blocked and swung back at the general before Contaro fired his gun at both Red and Pink.

Over with Blue and Gold, they were firing at Beavagraph with their blaster weapons, the Akuma actually spinning, flipping and dancing around to avoid them, almost taunting Gold with the fact that he absorbed her siblings' talents.

" **Gold Melody, did you really think you could beat me? *Niki's voice* Don't make me laugh! *Noriaki's voice* You are unbelievably naive if you think *Matsuro's voice* you can defeat me. *Mayako's voice* I have all four of your voices, but only ¾ of your talents. Once I defeat you, I will be able to take yours away as well,"** Beavagraph taunted, laughing insanely as Gold was scowling under her helmet, clearly irked by the Akuma using her own voice and her siblings.

Blue noticed this and was equally angry before they both ran towards Beavagraph with their bladed weapons, trying to use the Blues Spear against the Akuma, but he swiftly avoided the strikes and continued to flip and kick Blue away. Gold actually decided to spin and breakdance as well, her legs colliding with Beavagraph's, tripping him to the ground before axe kicking him in the chest and landing in a split.

"And this is for Mayako-chan!" Blue shouted, jumping up and stomping right between Beavagraph's legs, making him wince, "Mikoto-san, Hiyoshidai!"

"Here!" she shouted, tossing Blue the Orchestra Hiyoshidai to him before he caught it.

"Mayako-chan, he's all yours!"

Blue tossed the Hiyoshidai over to Gold, which instantly attached to her DJ Changer, instantly transforming her into Dotai Mode with the black vest. Gold posed dramatically before rushing in and tackling Beavagraph and unloading with a whole bunch of punches, the siblings making cheering motions to her before Gold got back up. She pulled out the extended Dotai Rod before placing it in the center of her sword, causing her DJ KenJu to glow and an astral T-Rex head to roar for a moment before she slashed it across Beavagraph's chest. She kept slashing at the Akuma's chest before hitting so hard that she actually shattered the phonograph on his chest.

" **No! The notes, voices, and talents that I absorbed!"** Beavagraph panicked as several auras flew out and went right back into the hosts they belonged to, including Gold.

"I… I can speak… I got my voice back!" Gold gawked, finally relieved to talk again before jumping and hugging Blue in excitement.

"So glad you're happy. Now let's finish this bozo," Blue smirked.

"You got it," Gold nodded, setting her weapon in turntable mode before playing a tune to disorient Beavagraph.

As she did some record scratches, her blasts fired, the music soon sounding like a techno beat with an orchestral backing complete with a full string section and record scratches as she soon swapped to her blade mode and reeled it back.

"Saishuu Gakushou… Melody Finish!" Gold declared, causing the orchestra to play full blast while she unleashed a powerful energy slash against Beavagraph, the Akuma using his arms to block the blast, but it was all for naught as the slash destroyed his limbs and made him spark before he exploded in defeat.

"YATTA!" Blue cheered, jumping in victory as Gold turned to him and jumped up to hug him again.

"We did it, we did it, we did it, we did it!"

"You did it, Maya-chan," Pink smiled as the others joined Gold before the latter walked over to help her siblings up.

"You guys okay?" Gold checked.

"Could be better," Matsuro grunted as he got up.

"It was very bizarre hearing my voice come out of whatever his mouth looked like," Niki admitted.

"Thanks, Mayako. You may be thickheaded and stubborn, but damn it if we don't love you," Noriaki chuckled.

"Stop it, ya big softie," Gold giggled, playfully punching her brother in the arm.

" **Yare yare, your premature celebration is giving me a headache,"** Contaro sighed before pulling out his guitar and playing Mikoto's lullaby.

The melody managed to bring the Akuma back to life and make him grow as the Melodygers quickly prepared to summon the Dobutsu, TyrannOrchestra even running alongside all of them.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the five shouted as all the mecha rushed in the nine main Dobutsu along with Gold's two Dobutsu combining.

"Musical Henkei!" Gold declared as TyrannOrchestra roared loudly and stood upright while morphing into its humanoid form.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

"Orchestra Rex! On Stage!"

With that, the two mecha stood ready against the lone Akuma, Beavagraph using the phonograph on his chest to begin absorbing some energy from the two mecha.

" **I'll use the energy from your Dobutsu to make myself stronger!"** Beavagraph laughed, but Orchestra Rex managed to stay tall before stepping towards Beavagraph and slashing at him.

"Of course the Rex still stands strong; he has more energy than the others, but it won't last long if he continues to steal our power," Red grunted.

"I got an idea! If he wants our energy… he can have all of it!" Blue shouted, "Mayako-chan, we're all gonna play a song to power up the Dobutsu! I'm gonna need you to sing!"

"Eh?! You sure? I mean, even after all I was told, I don't know if I can with this wound in my neck!" Gold (con)

"Mayako-chan! We trust you! You just need to believe in yourself as much as I do. We'll play a song that can accommodate that wound if it really is an issue, but you still have to trust in yourself. Just do it. Do it for your siblings, do it for the team, and if nothing else… please… do it for me."

Hearing this, Gold let out a breath and thought long and hard about it.

"Ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka, ooga ooga ooga chaka!" Blue started chanting, motioning his teammates to join in, the others joining in one at a time.

" **Why sing at a time like this?! I can steal all your voices and talents if you do so!"** Beavagraph scoffed, Gold hearing her friends chanting, realizing what song to sing as the chanting began to fill her and Orchestra Rex with a power she didn't expect and even felt her throat heal before clearing it and getting into position.

" _I can't stop this feeling… deep insi~de of me! Boy, you just don't realize… what you do to me,_ " Gold started singing, surprising herself and the others at how amazing she sounded despite not using her singing voice in a long time, but the others kept chanting, encouraging Gold to continue singing, " _When you hold me… in your arms so tight, you let me know… everything's alright~!"_

(Cue Insert Song: Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Swede)

 **Melodygers: I~~~~'M! Hooked on a Feeling~! I'm high on believing! That you're in love with me~!**

 ***The two mecha suddenly glowed as Beavagraph absorbed the energy into his phonograph while Orchestra Rex continued to slash at him***

 **Gold: Lips as sweet as candy… its taste is on my mind! Boy, you got me thirsting for another~ cup of wine!**

 ***Orchestra Rex then grappled Beavagraph while Gold sang, the Akuma still doing his best to absorb all the energy***

 **Blue: I got a bug from you girl! But I don't need~ no cure! ...I'll just stay a victim… if I can for su~re!**

 ***Ultimate Melody-Oh walked forward with the Dotai Boomerang in hand and slashed Beavagraph in the back, forcing him to stumble over***

 **Gold & Blue: All that good love, when we're all alone… keep it up, boy/girl, yeah you turn me on.**

 ***The Melodygers continued to sing as Ultimate Melody-Oh kicked the Akuma to Orchestra Rex, who slashed at him in the process***

 **Melodygers: I~~~~'M! Hooked on a Feeling~! I'm high on believing! That you're in love with me~!**

 ***Beavagraph seemed to be overloading on the energy, his body looking like it was close to bursting as the Melodygers performed a short instrumental. At a moment of silence, the Akuma tried to catch his breath, thinking it was over***

 **Gold & Blue: All that good love, when we're all alone… keep it up, boy/girl, yeah you turn me on.**

 **Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink (at the same time): Ooga chaka! Ooga ooga ooga chaka! Ooga ooga ooga chaka! Ooga ooga ooga chaka! Ooga ooga ooga!**

 **Melodygers: I~~~~'M! Hooked on a Feeling~! I'm high on believing! That you're in love with me~!**

 ***Beavagraph began to spark and explode, sending him flying back with his phonograph destroyed once again, making him fall to the ground, suddenly looking super scrawny and weak, struggling to get up***

 **Blue & Gold: I'm Hooked on a Feeling~! I'm high on believing! That you're in love with me~!**

(End Insert Song)

" **This… This is too much energy…"** Beavagraph panted, struggling to even stand, panting as the two mecha stared him down before playing their instrumentals.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Dotai Guru Rendan!" the five shouted as Ultimate Melody-Oh posed, preparing the boomerang before throwing it.

"Orchestra Rex! Dai Gabure Climax!" Gold added in, the mecha's Rex head roaring before chomping down followed by a slash with the tail arm.

" **ITE! ITE-TE-TE-TE-TE-TE! LET GO! GAAGH~!"** Beavagraph screamed, feeling the brunt of both attacks before falling over and exploding in defeat.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" Blue and Gold declared, giving the thumbs down before sighing.

* * *

A couple days pass and Mayako felt really happy as she warmed her singing voice back up. She took the surgery for her neck and it did wonders as she only wears the autotune choker when she wants to turn it on and not to hide her wound. A concert was actually set up in the store with the Mavericks quickly getting ready, Mayako without her face paint.

"You sure you want to do this?" Noriaki asked as Mayako stretched her neck a bit.

"You all showed your faces to the people way before me. Now that I feel more sure of myself and I can sing again… I think our fans are ready to see the real Umemori Mayako," she smiled in response.

"Mayako-chan," she heard Kazu call out before she turned to see him and the rest of the Melodygers walk up to them behind the scenes, "You've… um… uh…"

"Grown so much?"

"Yeah. And… I really like that. Um…"

"I think you're supposed to say 'I love you' next," Mayako giggled, Kazu blushing before they gave each other a little kiss.

"I love you, Mayako-chan," Kazu smiled.

"Love ya, too."

"Ganbare."

Mayako and the Mavericks walked into the stage set up, the audience all cheering in anticipation as Niki, Noriaki, and Matsuro stepped up first before Mayako came in with the big hood over her head.

"Now as all of you may have known, I've been going through some tough times," Mayako noted, talking into the mic as the audience listened intently, "But I've been enlightened and healed… all my siblings have shown you their real selves… now it's time to show you mine."

She put her hands on her hood before slowly removing it, revealing her face much to the roaring applause of the customers at this reveal, Mayako herself having a big smile on her face at how everyone is clapping. As the applause died down, Mayako went behind the turntable before starting some music, and adjusting a microphone in front of her.

" _All my friends are heathens take it slow… wait for them to ask you who you know…_ " Mayako sang out as she posed dramatically, " _Please don't make any sudden moves… You don't know the half of the abuse~..._ "

Nearby, as she sang, Kazu swayed back and forth and tapped his foot to the music, happy that he got the girl he confirmed was now his girlfriend and that he was singing for the first time since the accident.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Contaro: **Some day, you will know true despair, Mikoto!**

Mikoto: Wait, who are you?

?: You didn't have much memories with us since you were so little.

Mikoto: Where've you been?! I thought you died!

?: It's a long story…

Kami: We'll need to grow stronger with a final combination of all Dobutsu.

 **Score 33: Orchestral Accompaniment**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **KKD: That was a very cool chapter. And I really am glad Mayako got her singing voice out again.**

 **TB: I'm glad too. And if we could all hear it, it would sound pretty damn amazing.**

 **KKD: Yep.**

 **TB: Sorry if we haven't brought it up a whole lot, but I felt like it was something to resolve first before we get into some real story stuff.**

 **KKD: Yea. Needless to say, I really like this chapter out of all of them so far, if not for a certain thing I'll mention in my fav moment.**

 **TB: What's that?**

 **KKD: You want me to give my favorite moment before you finish your thoughts in the episode?**

 **TB: I already gave my final thoughts and what I wanted to do from this point on.**

 **KKD: Oh, right. My favorite moment was when they Melodygers sang Hooked on a Feeling and used the power of music to beat Beavagraph good.**

 **TB: I thought the Ooga Chaka chant would be a good way to pump Mayako up. Also, the mental block thing sounded way better than just magically giving her her voice back.**

 **KKD: Yea, it does, doesn't it? So what's your favorite part of the chapter?**

 **TB: Gotta say it was Gold using the Dotai Mode as well as the Hooked on a Feeling bit. Also, her development coming full circle as her singing coming back brings out the real Mayako.**

 **KKD: Cool. Anything else?**

 **TB: Not much else to say.**

 **KKD: Ok. I guess that's it for now.**

 **TB: For Sailor Spirits, we got a pretty good two parter coming up featuring the Tamashii's mentors.**

 **KKD: Stay tuned for it, guys.**

 **TB: I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	33. Score 33: Orchestral Accompaniment

**TB: Whew. Writing reviews can be tiring.**

 **KKD: I'll say. I needed a breather from that.**

 **TB: We've always got this though. And this is where I start an arc that I've had planned since getting close to the 30 digits.**

 **KKD: And I know I keep saying stuff like this, but hoo boy, crap's hitting the fan soon.**

 **TB: And this will follow up on that shocking surprise I placed two chapters ago.**

 **KKD: Hold onto your butts.**

 **TB: Disclaimers! Places, please!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Contaro's at it again, and the Melodygers are out to fight. But this person who saved Mikoto-chan… could it be?!**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: The battle between student and master continues, but let's hope the students can free their mentors of the mind control.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: The same Gyojin that offed Gekka's parents shows himself?! Kick his ass, guys!**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mayako was upset that she wouldn't be able to sing again, seeing how there was word of her surgery not being able to restore her singing voice. But things got worse when an Akuma managed to steal her whole voice and rendered her mute. However, Mayako was told that she actually inadvertently created a mental block to keep herself from singing again because of the accident, but eventually she regained her whole voice, broke through her doubts, and defeated the Akuma. And now, proceeding to the next_ movement…

* * *

In the Akuma castle underground, Ryu sat in his throne pondering his next course of action with Contaro playing the lullaby on his two neck guitar.

" **I hope you don't mind, Ryu-san. It helps me think too,"** Contaro replied, Ryu gazing at the Condor Akuma and listening to the lullaby, but he just gave a light smile and nod, waving his hand telling the Condor to keep playing.

" **This Contaro seems suspicious,"** D whispered to Mokami, his fingers to his chin.

" **I dunno. But he does have something planned that we aren't aware of,"** Mokami admitted as they witnessed the condor play the lullaby again.

" **I got it! D, my old friend, let's both target Mikoto and her friends together. The Akuma we can create will be strong enough to keep the others busy while Mikoto is all ours,"** Contaro smiled when he tuned his two neck guitar.

" **That sounds… like a good idea,"** D nodded slowly as he stepped forward and stabbed his sword into the ground.

Then, D pulled out his guitar and began to play a slow solo with Contaro, the two's music blending real well before their notes combined to form a humanoid crocodile with bits of flute in his arms, chest, and legs.

" **Beautiful…"** Contaro smiled as he placed his hands on his hip.

" **A true show of power combined of two generals,"** D added, the Crocodile Akuma growling and flexing a bit before bowing to his creators.

* * *

At that moment, a familiar woman was walking in a park, minding her own business and throwing some seeds for the birds to feed. As the birds surrounded her and ate the seeds, she looked away as her eyes looked off into the distance, squinting as if she felt a sense of impending danger. In response, the birds by her feet looked up before frantically flapping their wings and flying off, the woman feeling the danger increasing.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully with the Dotai Boomerang in hand before TyrannOrchestra ran and jumped in the air, shifting before it landed on the ground as Orchestra Rex***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 33: Orchestral Accompaniment**

"Whew, I'm beat…" Mikoto sighed, wiping some sweat off her head under the blazing sun as she licked some ice cream.

"I know the feeling… it's good Kami gave us the day off," Neiji added, enjoying some ice cream of his own.

"Wish Mayako-chan was with us for today, then it would've been a double date," Kazu tossed in with his own sigh.

"You know she and her siblings are finishing a comeback tour, especially since she got her voice back," Saburo pointed out.

"You got me, Kazu-kun," Jess smiled as she stayed close to her 'brother' friend.

"...You're right," Kazu nodded as he gave his 'sister' friend a hug.

"I remember how awkward I was hanging out with you guys at first… now I enjoy every minute of it," Mikoto smiled as she looked up at her friends, "I don't think I ever want to leave this place."

The others just smiled in response, enjoying each other's time as Mikoto got up to move next to Neiji, but felt someone bump into her and make her face land in her ice cream.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there," a voice apologized, the woman from the park turning to see Mikoto as her eyes widened.

"Well, I'll forgive you, it was a complete accident. Where's the napkin?" Mikoto responded, waving her hand to get some ice cream off her fingers.

"*clears throat* Here. Let me clean that off for you."

The woman then pulled out a napkin and began to wipe the ice cream off Mikoto's face, the latter looking at the woman and getting a sort of feeling of familiarity from her.

"You look familiar. Have I seen you anywhere before?" Mikoto asked, a little unsure as the woman continued cleaning her.

"...Well, sort of. I'm sure we've encountered each other once before, but never paid any mind," the woman shrugged off.

"...You look kinda like Mikoto-san," Neiji noted a bit.

"Funny… I say the same thing about my daughter."

"Huh… what a coincidence…" Saburo chuckled a bit.

"I must say, your parents must be very proud that you've grown into a fine young woman and have found some friends," the woman smiled in response.

"Yeah, I'm sure they are…" Mikoto smiled and nodded, looking to the sky as she thought of her family.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to being up an-."

"Nah, it's okay. It was all just good memories."

The two smiled at each other as the older woman finished cleaning Mikoto's face before they heard crashing and screaming nearby, causing the five to quickly turn their gazes.

"Akuma, let's go. Miss, get to safety please," Mikoto responded as the five rushed off, leaving the woman to run to a place where she can watch her daughter and her friends.

They soon made it to the source, finding Contaro and D with the Crocodile Akuma they made.

"D, Contaro," Mikoto gawked as they stopped.

" **It's been awhile since we fought, Takimoto. I believe that our battles shall be even more glorious before with how strong you've become,"** D smirked, pointing his broadsword at the Classical Musician.

"You'll be surprised, but with you and Contaro on me, this is gonna be tough."

" **Are you mentally clear enough to handle great warriors of our calibur, Mikoto?"** Contaro inquired as he pulled out his two neck guitar and played the lullaby to power up the Crocodile Akuma, " **Wanikou, attack."**

The Crocodile Akuma roared before running towards the five.

"Melody Change!" they shouted before quickly transforming, pulling out their weapons and fighting.

First, Pink and Blue took turns slashing at Contaro with their Keytar Cleaver and Blues Spear respectively, and at first they seemed to be doing pretty well, but Wanikou managed to blast loud high pitched flute noises from his arms, knocking the two away. Then Green and Yellow jumped up to slam their melee weapons down on Wanikou, the Akuma soon roaring while blasting the flute notes from his chest and while the two males struggled to stay close, they still landed on their feet. The croc roared as his arms suddenly sprouted flute points, running at the four before slashing and clawing at them as if the points were claws, managing to knock them all down.

Over with Red, she kept her Flute Slasher up at all times while blocking attacks from both D and Contaro, the two attackers starting to overwhelm her.

" **Our combined might will be more than a match for you, Takimoto,"** D replied as he held and pushed against Red.

" **Come on, fight angry! You can't very well win if you don't give into your rage against me!"** Contaro taunted.

"Neither of your games are going to work on me. I have grown stronger than either of you think," Red retorted before pushing the two back and setting up the Orchestra Hiyoshidai on her Changer.

The black vest soon appeared on Red and so did the extended Dotai Rod, the head roaring a bit before she began to slash and whip at the two at rapid speeds before putting the Dotai Rod in her Flute Slasher. Unbeknownst to everyone, the woman who cleaned up Mikoto's face was watching from a good distance with a smile on her face.

' _You're doing very well against these two, Mikoto. Maybe he has taught you well,'_ she thought as a bird landed on her shoulder, the woman letting it land on her finger before stroking it gently.

Red still managed to hold herself well against D and Contaro, managing to keep her distance with elastic slashes and whips to push both generals back. However, the two soon looked at each other before nodding, Contaro sheathing his blade inside one of the necks of his guitar before he pulled it out, D pulling his out as well, and then they strummed a metal solo rapidly, which managed to cause a lot of glass to shatter as well as musical bars and notes shooting out like shockwaves. Red screamed in pain as she dropped her sword and covered her ears, struggling to keep herself composed and oriented.

"What is this?! This… this hurts! AH~!" Red yelled, falling to her knees as she screamed in pain.

"Mikoto-san/Mikoto/Miko-chan!" the other four gasped in shock, trying to rush over to help their friend, but Wanikou roared before blasting high pitched flute notes at them to knock them to the ground.

Suddenly, Wanikou was hit in the back by a flying dropkick, making him fall flat on his face as it was revealed Gold Melody.

"Mayako-chan!" Blue gasped in response.

"Tour finished early and I was taking a break when I heard someone scream," Gold informed as she joined with her friends.

"Miko-chan's in trouble!" Pink informed.

" **Do you see now, Mikoto!? You cannot possibly compete with the combined effort of two of the Akuma no Metal's greatest warriors!"** Contaro scoffed, Red's helmet now cracking to reveal only her eyes as she kept trying to cover her ears.

The woman looked worried, no one noticing that Red's eyes started glowing red before she screamed, the musical bars that were hitting her now exploding outward into shockwaves, pushing everyone slightly and even scaring the bird off the woman's hand. Green was furiated before when Red was in danger, now all of them were in shock and/or surprise of the critical condition as Red panted while still on her knees.

' _ **How is that possible? There's no way she could just dispel a metal solo of that magnitude. Unless…'**_ D gawked as he saw Red glaring at them, but lacking the energy to move as she clenched her fist on the ground.

' _ **Perfect… this is what I wanted…'**_ Contaro thought to himself with a grin as he stepped forward, D still confused about the matter.

"Don't touch her!" Green shouted, the five rushing to help their friend.

Suddenly, birds flew around the area, confusing the combatants before they converged around Red, confusing her as well seeing them twirl around her.

' _What the… what's going on with these birds? They're flying around me?'_ Red thought in confusion, looking around before suddenly seeing a familiar female figure appear in front of her, " _The… The woman from before…?'_

" **Nani!? Is that…?"** D gawked.

" **B-Baka na…"** Contaro gasped, both of them recognizing the woman through the birds while the Melodygers couldn't figure anything out as the birds made things too concealed.

Soon enough, the birds flew away showing that the two females had vanished amidst the chaos, both sides in shock and confusion.

"Wh… Where did she go?!" Pink gawked, looking around in shock.

" **Takimoto is gone… that woman…"** D muttered to himself before he and Contaro suddenly disappeared in a poof of black feathers, Wanikou retreating as well.

The Melodygers were the only ones there, demorphing as they looked even more confused and shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile, we see Mikoto waking up in a forest near a river trying to wrap her head around what just happened before she noticed the woman from before kneeling and feeding some small birds.

"You… I don't know who you are or why you did what you just did, but… thanks," Mikoto replied as the woman turned to her with a smile before she stood up, the birds looking up as well before flying away.

"It's only natural that I'd help you," the woman smiled, "After all, I know you can sometimes get a little reckless."

"But… we just met a few minutes ago. How do you know me so much?"

"Oh, I've known you for a long time. Though it shouldn't surprise me that your memories of me are limited. You were only a child, but those memories feel like they will last with you for a long time, don't they?"

Mikoto knew that this woman was familiar, but never had a clue until she felt the hints were hitting her. She then looked closely at her face and recognized a few key features such as the eyes and the hair.

"No… no, no, you can't be her," Mikoto gawked as she backed up.

"Oh, but it is. I'm Takimoto Hinata… your mother," the woman confirmed.

"No no no, my mom passed away in a plane crash when I was six. Y-You CAN'T be her!"

"Mikoto, calm down. I did survive the plane crash, but I went into hiding in order to keep you safe. I couldn't reveal myself any sooner because… becau-" Hinata tried to explain, Mikoto looking angry and solemn at the same time before she suddenly grabbed her collar.

"What?! What!? Go on! Say it! Say what you want to say! What do you want to say!? Where've you been!?" Mikoto screamed, her eyes starting to water and tears streaming down her cheek, "Y… You died…!"

Hinata just looked rather solemn at Mikoto without answering, knowing that Contaro's attack on the plane twelve years ago had a huge impact on her psychologically and that seeing someone like her back from the dead was very sudden and out of nowhere as well. Soon they both hugged each other, Mikoto's cries muffled as her mother held her head and comforted her as best as she could.

"It's okay, dear. It's okay. Yosh, yosh, yosh," Hinata calmly and quietly said, caressing Mikoto's head and hair to help comfort and calm her down.

"*sniff, hic* Okaa-san… I missed you so much…" Mikoto squealed in tears, squeezing tightly to her mother as birds flocked towards the two.

* * *

"What happened to Mikoto-kun!?" Kami gawked to the returning Melodygers in the base.

"I don't know, we're just as confused as you are!" Kazu admitted as everyone looked frantic and confused.

"How are we going to find her?" Neiji asked out of concern for her girlfriend.

"We'll figure that out soon, but now I have this amazing idea to show everybody," Kami responded, turning towards a desk and moving some papers aside before showing off a music sheet with notes set up in a particular way, "This is a very special tune that I've been working on, but I'm close to getting it right."

"What will it do?" Jess asked in confusion.

"This melody will be able to combine ALL of the Ongeki Dobutsu into one!"

"EH?! Honto!?" Saburo gawked in response.

"That'll be awesome! We can get super-powered now and kick even stronger ass with no issues!" Mayako smirked as she threw her fists up like punches.

"Sounds cool, but how long will it take to finish it?" Saburo asked.

"I'd say… two hours," Kami answered.

"What'll we do in that amount of time!?" Kazu asked in response.

"We can search for Mikoto-san, she is still out God knows where. I don't know what happened, but I have to make sure that she's safe," Neiji responded, clearly in a panic.

"Take it easy, bro. We'll find her," Saburo assured, putting a hand on Neiji's shoulder.

"...Hai. Thanks, bro."

"You look for Mikoto-kun while I finish this music sheet. The result will be perfecto!" Kami assured as the five nodded before walking out of the base, "It's been awhile since I wrote anything… better hope I'm not rusty."

* * *

Back with Mikoto, she was sitting and smiling with Hinata, the two simply feeding the birds around them near the river.

"It's really nice to see you again after so long. I always liked spending time with you and Otou-san," Mikoto smiled, tossing another bit of seed to a blue bird nearby, "...Did he make it too?"

"Unfortunately no… it was just me. It was very heartbreaking that he didn't make it," Hinata sighed as she looked to her feet with a solemn expression, "Ever since then, I've been in hiding. The birds have been my friends ever since then… they were the only ones to comfort me and keep me from feeling lonely."

Mikoto sighed in response before she placed her hand on her mom's shoulder, looking at her with concern.

"Did you know… about the one who caused the crash?" Mikoto asked, Hinata looking unsure of how to respond before sighing in response.

"Yes… I did know about him… and I knew Kami as well…" Hinata answered solemnly, Mikoto gasping in response.

"You know Kami, too!? But… But he told me that he didn't reveal his identity to you!"

"I suspected he wasn't just a normal person when we first met. We were good friends for a long time and he loved seeing me hold you in my arms."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Obaa-chan and my friends that you're still alive!" Mikoto smiled, getting really excited as she was set to get up.

"No, you can't do that!" Hinata shouted, grabbing Mikoto to stop her, "I can't be seen yet, Mikoto. If anyone else besides you found out I was alive, then everyone you know and love will be in more danger. I know about the Akuma no Metal because of what Contaro did to me and your father."

"Huh… but… how did you know about the Akuma?"

"Kami told me about them, but I can't tell you everything right now. Don't tell anyone, especially Kami that I'm alive. Do you understand me?"

"But… I don't know if I can keep your existence a secret from everyone."

"I will leave you with words of wisdom… I know you are a very emotional girl," Hinata started as she put her hand on Mikoto's cheek, "Don't let anger or sadness mold your life or dictate your actions… isn't that what led to you being so lonely for twelve years?"

Mikoto thought about it for a moment before shedding a tear and touching her mother's hand.

"Okay, mom. I won't tell anyone. And I promise I won't let my negative emotions get the better of me," Mikoto promised, hugging her and kissing Hinata on the cheek.

"Thank you. You should return to your friends now," Hinata replied, returning the hug and kiss before Mikoto nodded, stood up and ran out of the forest.

Hinata looked at her daughter get farther and farther as a bird landed on her finger and it tweeted a bit to her before she gently stroked it.

"You're not ready for the truth yet, my daughter. ...I hope it doesn't bring you despair."

* * *

Over in a plain field of sorts, the other Melodygers were looking around for Mikoto.

"Mikoto-san! Mikoto-san, are you here!?" Neiji called out, searching frantically with the others.

"Miko-chan~! Where are you?!" Jess added.

" **She's nowhere to be found from the looks of it,"** they heard a voice before they turned and rolled out of the way, Contaro and D jumping down and slashing at the group.

Just as they got out of the way, Wanikou roared and rushed in, clawing at the five who got out of the way, preparing their Changers rather quickly in response.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted, quickly transforming and pulling out their weapons.

" **Tch, you think you can defeat Wanikou? Contaro and I have made him to be one of the most powerful among us!"** D declared, Contaro smirking as Wanikou kept knocking the five Melodygers down with his flute points and blasting musical shockwaves at them from his chest and mouth, sending the heroes crashing through some trees.

"Ite… come on, we have to hold on," Yellow grunted as he slowly got up and fired his Country Rifle, taking careful aim while Blue aimed his Saxozooka at Wanikou and fired as well.

Wanikou roared as the two continued to fire at him, but the energy blasts didn't seem to do anything to him. The next thing the two knew, Wanikou suddenly rammed them with his shoulders, causing the two to roll on the ground for a bit until Green and Pink took action with their melee weapons. The two slammed down on the croc's back and tried to wack and slash at him a few more times, even getting him to budge a bit. However, Wanikou just turned and threw his claws out some more, scratching up their weapons and knocking them down as well.

" **Finish them off, Wanikou!"** Contaro shouted as the Croc rushed in ready to finish things.

But before Wanikou could chomp on the Melodygers, he spotted Mikoto jumping in the air in a dropkick position, the girl soon slamming on his snout and pushing him back.

"Mikoto-san!" Green gasped as the girl in question grinning in response.

"Sorry for disappearing like that, guys. I had to deal with some other issues," Mikoto apologized as she prepared her Changer and Hiyoshidai.

" **I see you finally showed up, Mikoto. What kept you? Who took you from us?"** Contaro demanded to know.

"Not important. What is important is that we defeat you! Melody Change!"

With that, she transformed as the black vest attached to her chest and she stood ready with Dotai Rod and Flute Slasher at the ready.

"The Classical Musician, Red Melody! Dotai!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician… Gold Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world! Musical Sentai… Melodyger!" the six shouted as they posed.

" **Imps, Ogres!"** D shouted as the grunts appeared and ran towards the Melodygers.

"We are here to bring a score of peace… from the top!"

With that, the six ran into battle as Yellow and Pink started with the latter using her Pop Whip to tie up the grunts and the former using his Rocker Axe to slash at them. The grunts were quickly knocked out easily this way as Blue and Gold had their turn against Wanikou with Blue using his Blues Spear while Gold also slashed at him. Wanikou kept tanking the hits but he then got slashed in the stomach by Gold, causing him to lurch over and and keel a bit in pain, seemingly having done some damage followed by Blue launching him skywards with the Spear before blasting with his Saxozooka right at him, causing the croc to finally fall over.

"Finally, that'll teach ya to stay down!" Blue shouted as the Akuma tried standing back up while growling.

Over with Red and Green, they started taking on D and Contaro, both of them holding their own using the Dotai Rod and Beat Sticks. Green blocked D's blade a few times while Red avoided Contaro's blasts as she dashed towards the Condor Akuma and attacking him with her own slashes. Contaro used his own blade to counter Red's Rod in response, leading the two to clash before Red gained the advantage again, knocking him back into D.

" **Not bad. You keep improving with every fight,"** Contaro smirked before Wanikou was knocked near his and D's feet, the two generals soon panting like they were almost out of energy.

The Melodygers got into position with Red putting the Dotai Rod into her Flute Slasher before tapping it on her heel. She conducted and played along with her teammates, the music starting to weaken all of the Akuma.

"Saishuu Rokuban Gakushou… Melody Finish!" the six Melodygers declared before they all unleashed their attacks.

Contaro smirked at this before grabbing Wanikou and pushing him in front of himself and D to take the combined attacks, the croc roaring in pain as he exploded in defeat, D looking rather shocked by the actions of his fellow general.

" **...Why did you do that?"** D demanded to know.

" **It's our survival first. Besides, he can be brought back at least once,"** Contaro shrugged off as he pulled out his guitar.

"You would just sacrifice your own Akuma with little regard. That's just downright cruel," Red sighed.

" **What else do you expect?"**

Contaro then played a frantic solo on his two neck guitar, causing Wanikou to quickly revive and grow giant sized. With that, the Melodygers quickly called on the Ongeki Dobutsu which arrived and began to attack all at once at first.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" five of them shouted as the mecha quickly combined while Red leaped up to TyrannOrchestra.

"Musical Henkei!" Red declared, the Rex mecha roaring before transforming into its mecha form.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh!"

"Orchestra Rex!"

"On Stage!" all six shouted in unison, ready to fight before Contaro stood near the battle.

" **Now what are you doing?"** D asked, confused.

" **Watch…"** Contaro instructed, playing the lullaby on his guitar, and this time Wanikou gasped before roaring loudly as he ran towards the two mecha, actually tanking some of their attacks before clawing at them.

"Damn it! He's distorting my precious childhood melody again!" Red snapped, clearly frustrated by Contaro doing what he did.

The two mecha still stood tall as Orchestra Rex managed to bash Wanikou's head with the Rex head fist, but the croc still stood tall as he kept clawing at the two mecha. Meanwhile, from afar, Hinata was actually watching while looking rather worried about how the tides were turning. Soon enough, Wanikou was actually strong enough to tear the Ongeki Dobutsu apart from each other and knock Orchestra Rex back to his dinosaur form. The Melodygers struggled to get their Dobutsu up as Wanikou actually started attacking them all one by one blasting them with his music.

"Geez, how tough can this guy get!?" Gold panted as Wanikou roared to the sky.

"I don't know how that lullaby makes his Akuma stronger, but I'm not going to let him mock us anymore," Red grunted as they struggled to get their Dobutsu up, TyrannOrchestra growling as it glared at the kaijin, the other mecha getting up as well.

They soon heard their Changers ringing as Red answered hers first.

"Moshi moshi?"

 _-Min'na-san, I finished the music sheet to complete the full gattai!-_ Kami declared as they all heard a melody coming from their Changers, _-This is the Zen no Melody (Melody of All)! Play it and all of your Dobutsu will combine, even TyrannOrchestra!-_

"Worth a shot," Red shrugged before taking her Dotai Rod and tapping it, causing all the Dobutsu to stand up, the others taking out their instrument weapons and when Red began conducting, they all started playing the tune.

Hinata looked at this sight and began to smile, seeing the Dobutsu glow brightly to the music before all sounding off, actually knocking Wanikou off this feet, much to Contaro and D's surprise.

"The power… I can feel it flowing through me," Gold gawked.

"It feels warm… so comforting," Pink added.

"Our potential is expanding and growing just like we've been!" Yellow responded!

"It's incredible. This energy rising…" Green grinned.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Blue smiled.

"Yosh… this is our moment to show the Akuma and the world that our music will reach out and bring everyone together!" Red declared.

"Zen (All) Musical Gattai!" the six shouted in unison, plugging their instruments back in after having played the tune.

With that, all the Dobutsu roared out and jumped into the air before TyrannOrchestra split apart first, most of his body becoming different pieces while the other Dobutsu formed normal parts of the complete mecha. The Rock Sai formed the legs while the Country Osuushi formed extra boot armor, pieces of TyrannOrchestra attaching on top of the boots for spikes. The Gorilla Drummer formed the torso while Folk Saru formed extra armor, Jazz Tora and Blues Hyou fusing to become the left arm along with Synth Iruka and Pop Shachi becoming the right arm, the extra pieces from TyrannOrchestra attaching to the animal heads to make it look almost like eye protection on the Dobutsu. The Classical Taka flew and inserted itself to form the head as usual, DJ Koumori coming in to attach on the back, the wings having speakers along with Electro Same forming extra shoulder spike armor. Then the Dotai Boomerang appeared in front of the mecha, straightening itself out before the original Melody-Ken attached to top side while the swordtail of TyrannOrchestra attached to the bottom side forming a naginata weapon. Then the Rex head jetted around roaring before its mouth stayed open and attached as a new headpiece, like an African mask almost as the eyes glowed brightly. All six of the Melodygers got into the combined cockpit which looked like Ultimate Melody-Oh's, except the background was multicolored like a rainbow and it also had Red's stand look like the main conductor's podium.

"Melody Orchestra! On Stage!" the six shouted as the mecha posed while twirling the naginata.

" **What… What is this monstrous cacophony!?"** D gawked in absolute disbelief as the new mecha towered over Wanikou, who growled in response.

"Simply astounding. Keep on growing, Melodygers…" Hinata smiled as a bird she was gently stroking tweeted happily in her hands.

"Oh my God, this is so awesome!" Gold smiled.

"I know, right!?" Blue chuckled, equally excited.

"SUGOI! SUGOI! SUGOI!" Pink cheered in response of their new combination.

"This is the power of all the Ongeki Dobutsu, old and new combined into one," Yellow stated in wonder.

"And it is GLORIOUS!" Green declared with excitement.

"Let's show the Akuma how much the Melodygers have come a long way!" Red smirked as Melody Orchestra posed ready for battle.

Wanikou roared before clawing at the mecha, however, the mecha just stood their, unfazed as if it was just rocks being thrown at it. Then, it simply tapped Wanikou with its foot, sending it jumping back and falling to the floor before it prepared its naginata and walked towards Wanikou. It then spun and slashed multiple times as the croc roared in pain before winding back for a thrust.

"What power… this thing really is amazing!" Red smiled in amazement before putting her Dotai Rod into the Flute Slasher and tapping it on her podium, "On my lead, we will finish this!"

The entire team prepared their weapons before performing an epic orchestral piece to disorient Wanikou, who roared in pain while covering its ears. In response, Melody Orchestra's right hand that held the naginata started spinning, increasing in speed before it began to lift the giant mecha into the air.

"Iki ni kimeru ze (Let's finish this quickly)!" Blue shouted.

"Melody Orchestra! Kaiten Hisoku Wave (Rotating Lightspeed Wave)!" the six shouted as Melody Orchestra dove towards Wanikou, who roared and jumped up to the mecha in response, his clawed hand behind him ready to attack.

The two then executed their respective attacks, seemingly hitting each other before they both landed on the ground with a rumble. After a moment of silence, sparks flew out of Wanikou, who roared in pain before falling backwards and exploding in defeat, Melody Orchestra standing tall without even looking behind.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the six declared with a thumbs down.

" ***sighs* Ugh, my headache is getting worse…"** Contaro groaned, gripping his head before he walked away, D growling in frustration before deciding to leave as well.

D soon looked up to see Hinata on the hill, smiling at the Melodygers' victory before walking away, the birds leaving with her. D was confused at first before he started to recognize her.

" **Baka na…"** D muttered in shock at who she could be before deciding to follow.

* * *

Over at Mikoto's house, everyone was relaxing and having a good time in light of their recent victory, Mikoto and Yukiko helping provide snacks to everyone as they hung out.

"You should've seen our fight, Yukiko-san. It was so cool!" Mayako chuckled happily.

"Yeah, the way all our Ongeki Dobutsu combined and took out the Akuma like it was nothing was so mind blowing!" Kazu smiled.

"It seems like all of you have been through a really tough bout," Yukiko admitted as Mikoto took a sip of iced tea.

"It was. Now Obaa-chan, I feel more confident that we are able to defeat the Akuma no Metal and bring peace to this town and the world," Mikoto added with her own smile as she and her friends raised their glasses to their growth and ensured victory, ' _It's great that Okaa-san is still alive, but why did she show up now of all times? She said it was for my protection, but… who else could she protecting me from if not the Akuma?'_

* * *

Later that same night, Hinata looked at the full moon while gently stroking her canary and smiled.

"You've done well, Mikoto. It's only a matter of time before the Akuma are defeated for good," Hinata smiled to herself before her bird was alerted to a presence and flew away frightened, "...I was wondering if you and I would ever cross paths again... Death Rider."

She figured that D was indeed behind her without even looking as the Akuma approached her, slowly walking from behind, unarmed.

" **I didn't believe it at first, but here you are, alive,"** D stated with a slight sigh as he soon sat next to Hinata, " **It's been such a long time… my friend."**

"...You know that I severed ties with my previous life, I cannot acknowledge that they are tied to me. However, since you and I are friends, I will be honest and let you know despite what I may be doing, I have no intention of fighting you," Hinata stated as a couple more birds flocked by her legs.

" **I understand. But even though I have the greatest of respect for you, you cannot escape who you are. You may be Takimoto Hinata to the humans, but to the Akuma… you are Kujagora."**

Hinata sighed as she turned to D and in a whirlwind of feathers, she transformed into her newly revealed Akuma form. She stood up to show her cape of rainbow-colored feathers compared to her body dressed in a leather blouse along with a buttoned leather jacket to reveal her belly with a jewel hanging in the naval.

" **I have discarded that name and my ties to the Akuma no Metal because I saw the value of human life and potential. You respected my decision more than anyone else I know, but you cannot make me change my way of thinking,"** Kujagora noted as she carefully eyed D, " **I suggest you leave."**

D said nothing as he stood up and walked away with nothing but a sigh, stopping only a moment to inform Kujagora of something.

" **I know Takimoto Mikoto is your daughter. I will not hold back against her… and don't try and stop me,"** D told her as a warning before continuing to walk away.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Contaro: **If you won't come at me angry… what if I do this!?**

Mikoto: OBAA-CHAN!

Kami: Mikoto, we can't do anything ridiculous here!

Kazu: You sent a 63 year old woman to the hospital!

Hinata: How low of you.

Contaro: **What's wrong? Have I gone too far? I NEVER GO FAR ENOUGH!**

 **Score 34: Over the Bar!**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Yeah. As if finding out Mikoto's mom was still alive wasn't shocking enough, now we find out she's an Akuma!**

 **KKD: That's crazy, isn't it?**

 **TB: That makes Mikoto a half breed. Half human, half Akuma.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, how will this change the dynamic of the team? I mean, they don't know it yet, but what would happen if they did find out?**

 **TB: I don't know, but this whole arc will be dedicated to Contaro trying to awaken Mikoto's inner Akuma by doing the most terrible things imaginable to her.**

 **KKD: Yowza. Things are going to get really wild now.**

 **TB: That will be later though. For now, what did you think about this chapter?**

 **KKD: Very well-written and very exciting to boot.**

 **TB: Yep. I thought it was well handled too, and a good way to start this arc that's sure to shake up the story.**

 **KKD: Definitely. My favorite parts were when Mikoto got to interact with her mom as well as the final bout with that ultimate mecha combo!**

 **TB: Those two are my favorite parts as well. I based Melody Orchestra's combination on Engine-Oh G12.**

 **KKD: Dang, that's impressive.**

 **TB: Plus, combining all the weapons into a naginata felt like a smart move.**

 **KKD: Sure did. No piece wasted; it'd be perfect if this somehow did get toys.**

 **TB: Yep. So with all that done, we now got a second part in Sailor Spirits to take care of.**

 **KKD: Yep. Until next time, ore wa KKD Silver…**

 **TB: And I'm TokuBrony… signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	34. Score 34: Over the Bar

**TB: Alright, next set is starting. *cracks fingers***

 **KKD: *stretches* That was a good break, but I'm ready to get back into the action.**

 **TB: Things get even crazier in this arc in Melodyger. Not only have we found out that Mikoto's mother is alive, but she is in fact an Akuma.**

 **KKD: Yea, real crazy. Looking forward to what's gonna happen today.**

 **TB: Contaro wants to make things personal with Mikoto, but how far will he go? Let's find out. Disclaimers!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: As if things couldn't get hard enough for Mikoto, now she's gotta worry about her grandma. Hang in there, girl.**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: The twelve Tamashii now face one of their greatest challenges yet, the leader of the Akajyu! Good luck girls.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: With Gekka fighting Samego, the rest of the crew set off to find the most valuable and priceless treasure in the world. Hope things go well, man.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Mikoto and her friends were facing off against the fearsome duo of Contaro and D along with an Akuma of their's, and it seemed they were going to be outmatched. But suddenly, a mysterious woman appeared and saved Mikoto from the trouble, revealing herself to be her mother, Hinata Takimoto, having survived the plane crash and been in seclusion ever since. She told her daughter not to let anyone know of her reappearance before Mikoto returned to her friends, fought the Akuma no Metal, and debuted the awesome power of Melody Orchestra, not knowing that her mother was in fact, an Akuma herself. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

In the castle of the Akuma no Metal, D was sitting near a pillar, pondering about the events that have transpired the last time.

' _ **Kujagora, still alive… I had thought she perished not long ago. Reports came in that she fell in a plane crash with her love…'**_ D thought to himself, looking rather pensive, ' _ **Contaro seemed to be on edge when seeing her. Not to mention, sacrificing a creation? I'm beginning to question Ryu-sama's decision for letting Contaro into our ranks.'**_

While D was thinking to himself, Contaro was pacing back and forth frantically, muttering to himself.

' _ **That woman… it couldn't be her, could it? How is she even alive? I thought she died in that plane crash I caused,'**_ he pondered, ' _ **She can't keep Mikoto safe forever. In the end, I will make Mikoto come at me with everything she's got… and then it will happen.'**_

Contaro growled to himself before grabbing his two neck guitar and playing the soft lullaby on there to calm down. Not only did it help, but it also caused some red turntable nearby to come floating over as it glowed, slowly transforming into and melding into the shape of a humanoid figure with a record scratcher sticking out of its shoulder, a record needle for a sword, and the other features were filled out having parts of a vulture, but the helmet on top of it was completely chrome gold with the visor taking up most of the face.

" **There we go. Whew. Alright, V0l-2, you are going to help me,"** Contaro informed.

 **-Understood, Contaro-sama,-** V0l-2 nodded, its voice sounding like it was put through a synthesizer and filtered through with distortions.

" **Mikoto… soon you will learn how fearsome the Akuma can be."**

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully with the Dotai Boomerang in hand before TyrannOrchestra ran and jumped in the air, shifting before it landed on the ground as Orchestra Rex***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 34: Over the Bar**

Mikoto was working the shelves, sorting through record after record, seeing a lot of albums from the sixties, fifties, and even early 70s.

"Alright, that should be everything," she figured as she moved onto the next area, ' _I wonder what Okaa-san's up to now. It's sad that she just spends her days in the forest alone with just her birds. I mean, it's good she has some company, but it would be nice of her to see my friends and Obaa-chan. But… why wouldn't she want to be known?'_

Even though Mikoto made the promise not to tell anyone that Hinata was still alive, it was still bothering her a bit that she could not tell anyone about her mother's existence. It was also bothering her as to the timing of her appearance; why had she popped up only so recently after twelve years of disappearance. She was so lost in thought that she ended up bumping into Neiji.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mikoto quickly apologized as her boyfriend dusted himself off.

"You okay, Mikoto-san?" Neiji asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just… lost in thought, is all."

"Like what?"

"...Things…"

"Mikoto-san, if there's anything troubling you, you can let us know. I'm your boyfriend, and I want to be able to help you out," Neiji assured as he hovered his hand near Mikoto's shoulder, waiting to see if she'd allow him to hug her at this time.

"I appreciate it…" Mikoto smiled as she let him hug her before returning said hug, "But I don't want to talk about it right now. When I'm ready."

"I understand. Don't be afraid to tell us anything, okay?"

Mikoto nodded, simply smiling before they heard the alarms blaring down in the base, making them flinch a bit.

"Whoa! That must mean a big one," Jess admitted as the six Melodygers nodded before running out of the store.

* * *

The six teammates arrived at a skate park to see V0I-2 initially just standing there, or so it seemed as his had music playing from the turntables in his shoulders, slashing at any people trying to run away and the music managing to damage the surrounding area.

"The heck is this guy?" Kazu gawked.

"Don't know, but I don't like the cut of his jib," Mayako noted, preparing her Changer along with the others.

"Melody Change!" the six shouted before transforming into Melodygers and jumping into the fight.

Blue and Yellow were the first to attack as a series of Imps ran out to stall them, Blue blasting them with the Saxozooka while Yellow took aim with the Country Rifle. They both fired and at the Imps, which fell back before pulling out their bladed weapons when more came close to them. With Pink and Gold rushed over to the Akuma soon after and started exchanging blade clashes, Pink going for the swift and faster strikes while Gold went for a more powerful approach, slamming down on V0l-2 in an attempt to crack the Akuma's body.

 **-Gold Melody, Umemori Mayako. AKA, the Demon of the Mavericks. Fascinating,-** V0l-2 noted in his robotic tone before trading blows with Gold and Pink.

"I like to think I'm fascinating," Gold chuckled before turning her weapon into gun mode and firing.

Suddenly, Red and Green jumped him from behind, hitting him in the back with their respective weapons to make him stumble forward.

* * *

Back over at Mikoto's house, Yukiko was in the middle of folding laundry while watching the news on TV.

 _-Reports have been flooding in about these devilish monsters attacking our town. If you are to see any of these creatures, we insist that you stay away from them as much as possible and remain indoors. One is currently going on at a skatepark as seen from this recorded footage and is seen combating the town heroes known as the Melodygers,-_ the anchorman reported, showing footage of the fight that looked like it came from someone's phone, even if the footage was a bit shaky and unfocused.

"Mikoto… please be careful," she muttered as she finished folding her granddaughter's jacket before hearing a knock at the door, "Coming."

Yukiko soon got up and walked to the front door, soon opening it to find Contaro, making her gasp in horror.

" **Hello there… I was hoping I could use you as an example,"** he requested, Yukiko beginning to back up in fear.

* * *

Back at the skatepark, the Melodygers were easily mopping the floor with the Imps while V0I-2 proved to be more of a challenge. His eyes flashed red on the helmet before flipping a few times and using that as momentum to slash at Red and Pink, sending them into Gold and Blue causing them to fall into a dogpile at the foot of a ramp. However, Yellow and Green slammed their weapons down on the Akuma's arms, making him stumble back some more.

"C'mon, get back up everybody. We can take this guy no problem," Gold responded, clamoring to her feet.

"Right… we got this!" Red nodded as Ogres managed to stand by V0l-2 and roared, the Akuma simply pointing at the Melodygers before the large grunts charged at them.

" **Hold!"** they heard a voice shout, making everyone freeze as another figure arrived, " **Tell me, Mikoto… does this belong to you?"**

Contaro revealed himself while dragging the body of another person, them looking confused at first before holding the person up by their collar, revealing a very bruised Yukiko with blood staining her clothes.

' _No! Obaa-chan!'_ Red panicked mentally with a look of horror under her helmet, "What did you do to her!?"

" **Oh her? I paid her a little visit. Don't worry, she's alive… but still clinging,"** Contaro assured, keeping the elderly woman above the ground as Yukiko weakly looked up at them.

"Miko-to…" she weakly called out, trying to reach out to her granddaughter.

"What do you hope to accomplish by doing this?!" Green demanded to know.

"Yea! There's no way you can do this and get away with it scot free!" Pink added.

" **I wanted Mikoto to fight me with all her anger, all her hatred towards me for what I did to her family. But no matter what I do, someone's always there to interfere with me, keeping you calm, cool, collected, and preventing me from having the fight I crave and so rightfully deserve!"** Contaro responded, losing his cool a moment as he had some pent up anger in him before he calmed down, " ***sigh* Sorry about that, I needed to get that out. So I decided, that if you won't fight me angry. What if I did this!?"**

Contaro dropped Yukiko to the ground before stomping on her hand, making her scream in pain.

"Get away from her!" Red shouted, running towards Contaro in a fit of fury before V0I-2 teleported in front of her, grabbing her by the helmet before tossing her to the ground, pinning her there with his foot to her back while making her watch.

"We'll save her, Mikoto-san!" Blue responded as he and the others ran over.

However, they soon found themselves occupied by the Ogres, surrounded from all sides and attacking them.

" **Now now, we wouldn't want to interrupt yet another potential battle now, would we?"** Contaro responded, continuing to kick Yukiko in the back and in the gut.

"This isn't a battle! This is just an outright mugging! Stop it!" Red demanded, getting madder and more afraid for her grandmother as she struggled to get out of the grasp.

" **If you want me to stop, what's keeping you from charging at me with all your hatred, all your malice. Don't you want your revenge?"**

Contaro kicked Yukiko away some more, making her cough with each blow. Yukiko struggled to get up, not seeing the Akuma back up a ways, Red somehow figuring out what he was going to do.

"No, please don't do this! She's 63 years old, you heartless bastard! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Red begged, tears coming to her eyes as Contaro smirked before running towards Yukiko.

"Mikoto…" Yukiko weakly as reached out for Red's hand before Contaro kicked her in the head, making the old woman fall over and flinch, Red's eyes now looking in utter terror.

V0l-2 let her go as Red crawled over to Yukiko, clearly prone and unconscious from a punt kick to her temple.

"Obaa-chan…?" she whimpered in concern, grabbing her hand and feeling it, starting to cry as she tried comforting her grandmother.

" **Let this little momento keep you up at night, Takimoto Mikoto,"** Contaro smirked before kicking Red hard in the stomach, making her groan in pain before keeling over while gripping her stomach, " **We are done here… let's leave!"**

V0I-2 just looked to his creator and nodded before they disappeared along with the Ogres. All the Melodygers demorphed and ran over to Yukiko to check on her while Mikoto was just tearing up, only her sniffles and whimpers being heard.

"I'm very sorry, Mikoto-san," Neiji apologized.

"He made me feel powerless… useless… I couldn't do anything to get out of that Akuma's grasp…" Mikoto cried, hugging Neiji with sorrow in her voice, squealing on his shoulder.

While the Melodygers tried to comfort Mikoto, another figure stood above, revealing that Hinata was watching the entire fight, but she almost looked sorrowful.

"I am so sorry, Mikoto. What he did to you was wrong," she sighed as she turned away, a bird landing on her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

They soon managed to get Yukiko checked in at the hospital, the doctors rushing her to the ER for injuries.

"I hope she's okay," Jess sighed as she twiddled her thumbs together.

"You're not the only one," Saburo noted.

"That was just sick what that condor bastard did," Mayako growled as Mikoto sighed for a moment before sitting down.

"I… I'm going to stay here and keep an eye on her…" Mikoto informed with a solemn tone before Neiji leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Call us to let us know what's going on, okay?" Neiji requested, Mikoto nodding as she wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Thanks for always being there for me, guys…"

"No problem. S'what friends do," Jess smiled before they walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Back with Contaro, he simply chuckled to himself as he leaned against a tree with a lit pipe in his hands before inhaling from it and letting out smoke rings from his mouth. He smiled, not even looking up.

" **Fancy meeting you here, Kujagora,"** Contaro chuckled, looking up to see Hinata standing before him when seconds ago she wasn't, birds surrounding her.

"What you did was low and unforgivable…" Hinata growled with a clenched fist, "And you know I don't go by that name anymore."

" **You can run from it all you want… *inhales from the pipe* but it's in your blood; it's who you are, and you can't run from your past. *blows smoke out*"**

"I don't like this attachment you've grown towards my daughter. Why are you so fixated on her?"

" **Isn't it obvious? You should've known that I was planning to kill you from the beginning. It's a shame Mikoto doesn't know… that her mother is an Akuma. I can't begin to fathom the amount of stress that would bring on her poor heart, but I am just dying to see it. Aren't you… sister?"** Contaro smirked, taking another inhale of his pipe before tossing it to Hinata, who grabbed it.

"I told you not to call me that anymore!" Hinata shouted, transforming into her Akuma form and crushing the pipe in her hand.

Contaro smirked before blowing smoke out at her face.

" **That was my favorite pipe,"** he muttered before he caught the Peacock Akuma that was Hinata's other side, Kujagora.

" **SHUT UP!"** she shouted, both of them grasping hands against each other.

" **Oh h-ho~, I missed these days. Only you could've given me just as much fun, sis."**

They both let go before Contaro revealed his sword from his back. Growling, Kujagora slammed her fist into the ground before pulling up a longsword that resembled a phoenix, the hilt looking like fire wings as she used it to block her brother's own blade.

" **Ah yes, the Houou-ken. Beauty, ain't she. Use it to your limit, hit me with everything you've got!"** Contaro taunted as Kujagora, in her blind rage, did so.

They clashed with everything they got, sparks flying and making the trees around them fall down as well as the birds to fly away. The two soon sped up faster than most eyes could see, and the next thing they knew, the whole forest was leveled and the two were back in a clash.

" **OH~ YES! Just like good ol' times, 'ey sis? Too bad you've become too soft now,"** Contaro chuckled.

" **You cold-hearted bastard. I should never have trusted you when you said that you were leaving the Akuma with me!"** Kujagora shouted.

" **You had to leave the Akuma and start a family because we couldn't see eye to eye and you couldn't let your dear brother kill a single human life. Seriously, do you know how pathetic that makes you sound as an Akuma?! Not that it matters, soon I'll have a new sparring partner, one not scared of collateral damage, let's say."**

Kujagora stopped and thought for a moment before gasping, realizing just what Contaro was hinting at.

" **You better not be going after Mikoto anymore,"** Kujagora warned.

" **You're an Akuma who married a human, you gave birth to a daughter. That makes her half Akuma. You knew this well, so you raised her amongst humans to stay a human, never to know of her true heritage… it just needs a little prodding in the right direction to get her to realize her TRUE potential and transform into what she was meant to be. And when she becomes an Akuma, oh ho ho… she's just going to love her uncle,"** Contaro informed, chuckling sinisterly as Kujagora roared, punching him in the face, but the sinister Akuma stayed still, " **...Just do me a favor, dear sister. Stay out of my way while I make sure to wake up my niece, and I promise I'll be merciful to you for a change."**

" **You killed my husband… you took away the chance I had for a normal life… and now you plan to even take my only daughter away from me!? You truly are heartless… I can't believe I thought of you as family,"** Kujagora growled before the two slashed blades once more, but in the end, all the ended up happening was one of each of their feathers falling and being cut by the other's blade before they pushed each other back, " **Brother… you're dead to me."**

She let out a breath to calm herself down, snapping her blade in half and making it turn to dust before taking off in the air. Contaro just scoffed a bit, pulling out a new pipe to smoke and soon calmed a little bit, letting out a puff of smoke to show a little hawk head.

" **The Takimoto family will burn. Starting with Mikoto…"** he muttered, making his hand surround the hawk head his smoke made before crushing it.

* * *

Over at Subarashii Records, the other Melodygers were sitting in the break room having some drinks while also looking very solemn.

"Man… this has gotta be the worst we've ever seen from them," Kazu sighed.

"I'd rather take Mokami's illusions and seductions than see that pulled on someone else again," Neiji figured.

"He said that he went after Yukiko-san because he wanted Mikoto to fight him with all her hatred. But why? I mean, I know he's goading her because he killed her family, but why would he intentionally do that? What does he have to benefit from Mikoto fighting angry?" Saburo questioned, the others pondering on that as they sat there.

* * *

Back with Mikoto, she was still sitting outside the ER room, staying silent with twiddling thumbs as she looked down at her hands. Her facial expressions were a mixture of sadness and anger, unaware of her eyes glowing red as she kept letting out some breaths to stay calm.

"Hey, Mikoto-kun," she heard a voice call out, the glow in her eyes dimming down as she looked up to see Kami.

"Oh… Kami. What're you doing here?" Mikoto asked, a bit surprised.

"I just came to console, comfort, really anything to help you feel better."

As he said this, Kami sat down next to Mikoto, the Red Melodyger allowing him to put an arm over her shoulder.

"I know this is really hard for you. But I want you to know that we are here for you," Kami informed.

"Kami, I understand you're trying to help me… but I don't know if I can stay cool after what that bastard did to my grandmother," Mikoto noted, clenching her fists in growing frustration.

"The way a musician plays all depends on their emotions. Should their emotions be clouded, it affects their music, for better or for worse."

"*sighs* I know, I know. It's still very hard to handle…"

"Would your mother or father want you to be feeling this way?" Kami checked, Mikoto widening her eyes a bit, surprised that he mentioned her mom for a moment.

"Yeah… she wouldn't want me to be moping around or letting negative emotions affect me," Mikoto admitted, recalling what her mother said to her the last time they met.

"Yea."

They both smiled at each other and hugged a moment before Kami's phone rang, the manager picking it up.

"Moshi-moshi?" Kami answered.

 _-The alarms picked up Akuma activity again. We're heading out there now,-_ he heard Mayako reported in to Kami, who looked at Mikoto with her concerned expression.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. *hangs up* ...Keep an eye on your grandma for now. You can join when you're ready."

Mikoto just nodded as Kami stood up and walked out of the hospital, the Red Melodyger looking at the entrance to the ER room and praying for the best, hands clasped together.

* * *

V0I-2 screeched loudly as it scratched the record on its shoulders, blasting sonic attacks at the dodging Melodygers while they were also battling Ogres, making it much more difficult.

"Okay, this guy's just annoyingly distracting," Blue noted, a little irritated.

"Let's take care of these guys quickly then," Yellow suggested, getting away from the Ogres before they all played their instrument weapons, making the larger grunts freeze and grasp their heads in pain before they readied their attacks.

"Goban Gakushou… Melody Finish!" the five declared, quickly unleashing energy slashes and blasts at the Ogres, destroying them with ease.

"Now it's just down to you, DJ V," Gold noted, preparing her turntable.

" **He's not the only one though,"** Contaro pointed out, landing from seemingly nowhere on the ground next to his creation, " **A shame Mikoto isn't here, she could REALLY be a hand to you all right now. *chuckle* Did I scare her off?"**

"You're obsession with her is nothing short of disgusting," Green noted, clenching his fists.

"You put a 63 year old woman in the hospital to satisfy whatever twisted needs you want of our leader. I don't know what you're getting out of this, but we're fighting for our friend to stop you from ruining her life or anyone else's!" Yellow shouted.

" **Well… if kicking that old crone in the head isn't enough to get her blood boiling… perhaps killing you all will do,"** Contaro figured, cracking his neck before revealing his sword as he twirled it before aiming it at them like he was playing 'Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo', " **Let's start with her precious Green."**

"We'll all take you on at once!" Blue responded, the five running towards the two Akuma.

" **Or we can do this! That's much better!"**

All five tried to pounce down with their weapons, but Contaro simply swung his blade once to the right, and all five were sent flying back a bit, but landing on their feet. The five weren't deterred by this as they ran towards them again, Green and Yellow going after Contaro while Blue, Pink, and Gold were facing V0l-2. The latter trio attempted to surround him, but when Pink accidentally hit the record on the shoulder, it just made a record scratching sound that caused her to go flying back.

"Jess-chan!" Blue gasped before aiming his Saxozooka at V0l-2, pelting him with blast after blast, Gold joining in on the shooting before she ran while turning her weapon to sword mode, slashing at the Akuma.

At the same time, Yellow swung his Rocker Axe at Contaro, who easily blocked it with his blade before he pulled out his pistol and fired right at his stomach, knocking him back. Green then jumped in with his Beat Sticks to try and bash him on the head, but Contaro blocked with his arm and started clashing with his sword against the fighting sticks. This seemed to repeat for a while before they pressed against each other again.

" **Y'know, as interesting as you guys are and with the boasts you've made, I'm a little underwhelmed by the results,"** Contaro admitted.

"Is this all just a game to you!?" Green snapped.

" **Hardly. If this were a game, I'd be having fun… or fighting Mikoto. Now that sounds like a good time."**

Green growled in frustration before he pushed Contaro off, Yellow running alongside him before they rammed into him with their weapons, managing to deal out some damage to him as he began to chuckle.

" **Ok… I think you actually bruised me a little. NOW we're having fun!"** Contaro grinned before firing his pistol again and began rapid firing at them.

Despite their best efforts to block, he still managed to get them in the shoulders before unleashing a hard energy slash against the two, knocking them down and making them tumble on the ground. The other three Melodygers were falling back down too, V0l-2 walking right beside Contaro and cracking its neck.

" **As entertaining as our bout is, I'm afraid it has to be cut short. Now I believe it's time for you to take a bow… for your final encore,"** Contaro informed as he prepared for the final blow.

However, both sides soon notice birds flying in between them as suddenly more of them made a tornado around them, making it hard to see before the tornado died with the birds flying away. Now in between the groups stood a figure who wasn't there before, Kujagora.

"Another Akuma!?" Pink gawked, stunned by the sudden appearance.

" **Ah, Kujagora, fancy seeing you here. I'd love to catch up, but I'm kinda in the middle of defeating the Melodygers,"** Contaro started, " **So if you don't mind, how about you let me handle this?"**

Kujagora looked between the Melodygers and Contaro and the Akuma before glaring at the latter with a look that could threaten death.

" **Oh, I see. Giving me the silent treatment to get me to flee, eh? Well don't think that'll help in matters."**

However, he suddenly got a punch to the cheek by Kujagora, surprising the five Melodygers in response to this, with Contaro looking back at his sister before wiping his chin.

" **You're going to regret crossing the Akuma no Metal…"** he growled with a sinister smirk as Kujagora prepared a whirlwind of feathers before turning to the Melodygers.

" **Take care of his Akuma, I'll handle him!"** Kujagora told the Melodygers, all five looking confused before nodding and rushing in at V0I-2 all at once.

They attacked him, making sure he didn't try to help his creator and that he couldn't unleash anymore shockwaves on the team.

"Someone try shattering that record on his shoulder," Yellow said.

"Count on me!" Gold responded as she turned her weapon into turntable mode, "I'm known for some parties involving record breaking."

She smirked under the helmet prepping her turntable and started playing Bangarang by Skrillex, V0I-2 looking confused at first before seeing his record start to crack.

"Just tune it to the right frequency, aaaaand…" Gold muttered before scratching her record and then turning a switch, "Bye bye."

The record suddenly shattered from V0I-2's turntable shoulders, making him let out a distorted scream as his helmet flashed random colors of light along with emojis displaying its distress.

"Time to finish this Daft Punk Vulture off!"

"All together!" the five declared as they threw their weapons in the air to combine them with Red's Flute Buster flying in to complete the set up, "Super Melody Buster!"

The Vulture Akuma began to panic, voice sounding like it was going into static before the five aimed the weapon at him.

" _Charge_!" the five shouted as they charged the blast, "Kyoku Gakushou… Melody Finish!"

They fired the energy blast right at V0I-2, who screamed before exploding when the blast hit.

"There we go!" Blue smirked before turning to see the two Akuma siblings fighting each other.

" **Shame that had to happen…"** Contaro muttered, pushing Kujagora off him before he played his two neck guitar, the song causing the Akuma to be revived and grow giant sized.

"Shoot. Alright, let's summon the Dobutsu!" Yellow shouted.

"But what about that Akuma that helped us?" Pink asked.

"We can question her after. Come on!"

With that, the team called forth their mecha before jumping into their cockpits, the Dobutsu roaring at V0l-2. Green pulled out the Orchestra Hiyoshidai and put it on his Changer to transform into Dotai Mode as he prepared the podium.

"Kyuukyoku Musical Gattai!" the five shouted as the Doubutsu quickly combined, "Ultimate Melody-Oh! On Stage!"

The Akuma roared, personally scratching his records on his shoulder turntable before sending out shockwaves against Ultimate Melody-Oh, making it stumble a bit. However, the mecha quickly recovered and stormed forward. Eventually, the Akuma pulled some extra records from behind its back and threw them like shuriken, Ultimate Melody-Oh tossing the Dotai Boomerang to shatter them like glass before it hit V0l-2 multiple times and then it came back to the mecha's hands.

"Let's finish this quickly," Green responded as he pulled out the Dotai Rod from his podium cockpit and then began to sound out their instruments, all of them playing to make V0l-2 more disoriented.

"Ultimate Melody-Oh! Guru Dotai Rendan!" the five shouted as they threw the glowing boomerang at the Vulture Akuma, causing him to scream when it slashed at him fifteen times.

 **-Utter defeat imminent! V0l-2 didn't have the necessary beats! V0l-2 has been burned!-** V0l-2 cried out with distortion before falling back with his arms out, exploding in defeat with the mecha turning around and posing dramatically.

"Your ninth symphony has arrived!" the five declared with a thumbs down.

After that, the five jumped out of the mecha and landed on the ground, looking around to see there wasn't anyone else there.

"She's gone… and so is Contaro," Yellow noted.

"Damn it! Where'd they go?!" Blue responded, feeling on edge as they kept looking around.

"Why did she help us? Where did she come from? What problems does she have with the Akuma?! I have so many questions!" Pink shouted, clearly frustrated about the scenario.

"I guess it'll have to wait. For now, let's go see Mikoto-san…" Green suggested as the five demorphed and walked away.

Neither of them seemed to notice Kujagora standing in the shadows before the Akuma lifted a finger, causing feathers to swirl around her as she reverted to her human form.

"This is getting too personal for both me and Mikoto… now her friends are getting involved. I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret…" Hinata sighed, "Hopefully when they find out the truth… there won't be any ugly results."

* * *

Back at the hospital, the staff actually finished operating on Yukiko Takimoto and was now laying in her own room with Mikoto sitting right by her, tears in her eyes still as she held her grandmother's hand.

"Obaa-chan… I'm so sorry that this happened to you," she whimpered, "I felt helpless against them. I just… I couldn't get out of that Akuma's grasp. He made me watch you end up like this."

"Hey… don't be so down," she heard, making Mikoto gasp before seeing her friends walk through the door.

"Min'na!"

Mikoto got up and ran to her friends, hugging Neiji tightly as the rest joined in a group hug.

"Thank you for coming! I could really use the company right now," Mikoto sighed, trying to stay cool as she felt the sweet and warm embrace of her friends.

"Hey, anything for you. You really need it," Mayako smiled back, Mikoto taking deep breaths to calm down.

"It's okay. It's okay," Neiji assured with a soft tone, caressing his girlfriend's hair.

"How's she doing?" Kazu asked to make sure, Mikoto looking back to her grandmother.

"The surgery was long, but they told me that she's still alive, thank goodness. I was worried she would die from something like that," Mikoto admitted, "She's just asleep for now. She needs to rest up and she'll be out in like a couple weeks or so."

"Can we go say hi to her?" Jess asked.

"Well… I-I guess, but it's still a little early to say if she'll respond. So do try to keep it down if you can, okay?"

The six walked closer to the bed to see Yukiko sleeping as they crouched down a bit.

"Obaa-chan?" Mikoto checked, Yukiko groaning softly before opening her eyes a bit.

"Mikoto… oh, thank God you are alright," Yukiko sighed with relief, reaching out to Mikoto and holding onto her hand.

"*chuckles with tears* I'm more worried about you…"

"You okay, Yukiko-san?" Jess checked.

"Oh, I'm fine. A beating like that and a kick in the head isn't going to put me away… I still have more years to spend with my granddaughter," Yukiko giggled, the six laughing a bit in response to this before their laughter faded a bit.

"We're very sorry about your situation, Yukiko-san," Saburo replied.

"No, no, no reason to apologize. It was beyond our control anyway."

"It still doesn't mean what Contaro did to you was okay. We'll defeat him and make him pay for the suffering he's caused me and you…" Mikoto pointed out with little signs of frustration.

"You need to be careful with your mindset. Defeating him is one thing, but don't do it out of revenge. Revenge is like a poison, it can spread and take you over. Before you know it… it'll turn you into something ugly."

"*sigh* I know… that's why my revenge is a burden. And defeating Contaro will relieve it. I'm not using it as a goal."

"That's good. But don't let anger consume you. I know you are very emotional, but this whole situation about this Akuma that was responsible for the plane crash seems much more personal than any other," Yukiko noted, "Having seen you battle, I know that you are capable of so much good, so much potential to be seen as one of the great heroes of this town. Don't let this situation dampen your spirits, dear. Promise me that."

"...I know, Obaa-chan. I know… I promise," Mikoto responded softly, kissing her hand before gently putting it down, "Now get some rest. And call me when you're ready to leave, okay?"

Yukiko nodded and smiled before dozing off again, the six smiling in response to seeing her at peace. Unbeknownst to them, outside, Hinata stood perched on a tree branch right out the window, watching everything unfold with a small smile on her face.

"I can see it in your eyes, Mikoto. Your friends and your grandmother are the only ones keeping you from doing something you'll regret," Hinata sighed as she stroked a blue jay softly, "That inner Akuma is just itching to get out. Just stay by your friends and family at all costs… and don't make the same mistakes that I did."

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Kami: An Akuma who helped you guys out?

Mayako: I'm starting to feel the deeper we go into this mystery, the more I don't want to know what's going on…

Kazu: This is just gonna come back and bite us in the ass, isn't it?

Hinata: This is getting too personal.

Contaro: **I think it's time you know the whole story!**

 **Score 35: The Truth Hurts**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: Wow… this is getting intense.**

 **KKD: That's a bit of an understatement there, dude.**

 **TB: But it's making even me anxious. And I came up with most of this!**

 **KKD: Yea… and I'm sorta just along for the ride.**

 **TB: I do appreciate your help with bringing these ideas to life though, don't think otherwise.**

 **KKD: No problem dude. Ideas just come to me and it's kinda you that helps bring them to life.**

 **TB: Right. So thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Pretty well done, actually.**

 **TB: Favorite part or parts?**

 **KKD: I think it might be how we portrayed Contaro here. Sure, he might not actually be like that in his other appearances and honestly, TB's conveying to me that his goal is different from what he's hinting at here in terms of motivation, but I really like how we portrayed him as someone just craving for a good fight and that only Mikoto and Kujagora can provide it. Sure, D has the same deal, but he has the noble warrior angle whereas Contaro basically is more like the Joker to Mikoto's Batman.**

 **TB: Now, we briefly mentioned some of this plot point in the last chapter, but now it's more than clear. Contaro wants to awaken Mikoto's inner Akuma through severe stress and emotional pain. Kinda like the Bugsters in Ex-Aid.**

 **KKD: Hoo boy, with how he's getting under Mikoto's skin with what happened, it might not take much to tip her over the edge. Anyway, your fav?**

 **TB: My favorite parts were when the other five Melodygers got a chance to fight without their leader because she was keeping her grandmother company in the hospital, and Hinata actually fighting Contaro, where it was revealed that they are siblings. A really severe falling out between the two that will be explained more in the next chapter.**

 **KKD: Yea, that reveal of Contaro and Hinata being siblings as well as their fight was also a personal fav of mine too since, correct me if I'm wrong, it's the first time we revealed her weapon, the Houou-ken.**

 **TB: It is actually. So this arc is just going to keep getting more and more intense, so keep staying tuned to this story. Because I have managed to make it up to 34 chapters of this story… I personally thought I wouldn't be able to make it, but perseverance as served me well.**

 **KKD: Better than it served me in my stories… and we got pretty far in those, too. But hey, glad we can actually get this far.**

 **TB: Until the next one, I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: And I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	35. Score 35: The Truth Hurts

**TB: Whew, that was a good break. Now it's back to business.**

 **KKD: Yea, time to return to form. Melodyger time.**

 **TB: Things have been getting more and more intense in the last few chapters.**

 **KKD: That's for sure.**

 **TB: Now the mystery that our heroes have to solve ends here to bring us a whole new set of insanity and tension.**

 **KKD: Well then, shall we get this started?**

 **TB: You have the disclaimers?**

 **KKD: Uh… I know I brought it in a unique manner someplace… *looks to see a sheep randomly roaming* Oh, hang on. *pulls out flamethrower and blasts it, causing it to bleet and turn into a black butterfly that flew over* Don't worry, no sheep were harmed in the making of this intro.**

 **TB: I'm not so sure about that.**

 **KKD: It's a Spyro reference. And even if the sheep was harmed, at least it'll make some nice veal for us.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Red Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Our Melodygers are wondering about that mysterious Akuma that helped them. You can find the answer!**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Red Melody: The girls and Tamashii are now entering Emi's head to get to the source of her problems with being unable to sleep. Don't let this be too scary.**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: Looks like it's back to treasure hunting, and I think it's time to get back into the flow with these new powers you got.**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _Contaro whipped up a DJ Akuma that gave the Melodygers a run for their money while he continued to feed Mikoto her anger by hospitalizing her grandmother. Needless to say, Mikoto was starting to become an emotional wreck despite trying to keep cool, unaware that she is in fact half Akuma. The team managed to keep her calm and dealt with Contaro and his creation when suddenly, Kujigora, Contaro's sister entered the battle to help them. This left the Melodygers puzzled as to wondering why this Akuma would help them. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

We begin at the Melodyger base, Saburo with his hand on his chin looking very deep in thought along with the rest of his friends, all of them trying to think about the events that transpired.

"So you say that an Akuma showed up from out of the blue… and helped you?" Kami checked as the team nodded and continued thinking, ' _No… there's no way that it could be… her, could it?'_

"I really have so many questions right now…" Jess sighed, rubbing her forehead like she had a headache.

"Why would this Akuma help us? Why did she show herself at this time? Why is Contaro so fixated on Mikoto?" Saburo pondered aloud.

"Man, this is all getting so intense! Why can't we just get some answers now!?" Mayako shouted.

"What if those answers are too much to handle?" Kami inquired, making the team look toward him.

"Do you know something that we don't?" Kazu checked.

"Remember what I said before… I can't tell you everything immediately because you will rush in and make irrational decisions. I'll leave figuring everything out to all of you."

The team looked a bit unsure before they nodded and returned back up to the store to find Mikoto punching in and yawning.

"Whew, someone's a late riser today," Jess noted, a bit surprised that Mikoto arrived late to work.

"Sorry. I went home late after staying with Obaa-chan and *yawns* had to make sure she was healthy," Mikoto yawned while rubbing her eyes.

"How is she doing?" Neiji checked.

"Better. The medicines and operation she received is really helping with her injuries. She'll be back home in a few days or so."

"That's good to hear."

* * *

Over at the Akuma castle, Contaro was having a smoke in the corner by himself as D walked over towards him.

" **Ah, D. I was wondering if you could help me with my next plan,"** Contaro smirked, puffing out some smoke.

" **No, I just came nearby to say I don't trust you,"** D bluntly stated.

" **Wow. *chuckle* Where did this come from?"**

" **Your fixation on Takimoto is most puzzling at best. You almost appear to want something more than just a fight. Well just so you know, Takimoto is mine to battle alone,"** D responded, almost threateningly, only to get a nonchalant puff of smoke in his face from Contaro.

" **I understand, it's your 'duty as a warrior' and you honor your code and all that, but my business with Red Melody is… confidential. I would prefer if you didn't meddle in my affairs, my friend. I would hate the idea of you becoming my enemy,"** Contaro countered D's near-threat.

" **You also sacrifice your own creations for your own survival."**

" **Tch, don't you do the same thing? *inhales smoke*"**

" **I punish for incompetence, not mindlessly sacrifice to live. Your actions disgust me, and I don't like how you are not telling me or Ryu-sama your full plan on this matter."**

" ***chuckles before blowing out more smoke puffs* I have nothing to say to you,"** Contaro scoffed, hitting his pipe against the wall to empty the ashes before walking away from D, bumping shoulders with him while smirking to himself before noticing Mokami, " **Ah, Mokami. Just the one I was looking for."**

" **What is it, Contaro?"** Mokami asked.

" **I was wondering if you can help me with my latest plan. It requires your talents… I hear your really good at mind games. Guess what… so am I."**

" **...I'm listening. *smirks*"**

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully with the Dotai Boomerang in hand before TyrannOrchestra ran and jumped in the air, shifting before it landed on the ground as Orchestra Rex***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 35: The Truth Hurts**

Mikoto was sitting in the break room having some coffee, yawning and rubbing her eyes in response.

"Still having sleep trouble?" Neiji asked, sitting next to her with his own mug.

"It's not just about this whole situation with Contaro and Obaa-chan… I had a really bad dream this morning," Mikoto groaned as she took a sip, trying to relax.

"What was it about?"

"It was a weird one… I was fighting Contaro, getting really angry over everything and I defeated him. He just laid there, suddenly turning into a black liquid. I look confused and get closer to it… and I see something that isn't my reflection. It was some kind of… bird Akuma like Contaro but different. It then leaped out of the liquid and dragged me in… and that's where I wake up."

"I see… that does sound weird."

"I don't know what it was all about, but it scared me. Maybe that's why I haven't gotten much sleep," Mikoto figured as she took another sip of some coffee.

"I'm sorry to hear that… this whole situation really is messing with your head," Neiji noted with a sigh as he placed his arm on Mikoto's shoulder.

"It's ok… I think I'm good now."

They smiled and kissed each other before they heard the alarms start ringing and they all got the sound.

* * *

The six head over to park, already in Melodyger suits as they searched for the Akuma.

" **Neiji-kun~!"** they heard a voice shout before they saw Mokami leap in and suddenly start to strike at them, making them scatter from her attack.

"You again?! What are you up to this time?" Green groaned as he pulled out his Beat Sticks.

" **Not much, I just thought I'd drop in for some good old fashioned mind games."**

" **She's not the only one,"** another voice pointed out, making the group look around before Red looked up to see a bunch of feathers as Contaro descended on his wings, touching down before said wings retracted, " **Tell me, Mikoto… how's your grandma?"**

"Shut up… I'm not dealing with anymore of your crap," Red growled as she gripped her Flute Slasher tightly, unaware that her hand was shaking.

" **I see you trembling slightly. You fear you could end up the same? I can see it in your eyes as well. How long can you remain calm until you just… snap? *snaps fingers for emphasis*"**

Red just cracked her neck in response before running towards Contaro, kicking him in the gut before Imps and Ogres jumped out, the Melodygers and Akuma scattering and fighting. Pink and Yellow started swinging their weapons at the grunts, slashing at them while also throwing some punches and kicks in between. Blue and Gold also stood back to back, firing their blasters rapidly at the Imps and Ogres, mowing them down with ease.

Over with Green and Red, they were facing Mokami and Contaro respectively, the male Melodyger trying to bash Mokami in with his Beat Sticks while Red continued clashing with Contaro, slashing as rapidly as she could to throw any damage.

" **Mokami, now,"** Contaro ordered, the Wolf Akuma smirking before kicking Green off her.

Then her eyes' pupils changed to the three point star shape as a red dome of energy suddenly appeared around Red and the two disappeared.

"Mikoto-san!" Green gasped in shock before trying to get in, "Right, there's no way in."

"Now what?!" Blue shouted.

"Miko-chan's trapped in there with both of them!" Pink gasped.

"Can't we break this thing?!" Gold asked, rushing in and trying to swing her sword at the dome, but nothing happened.

* * *

Inside, Red was surrounded by a red limbo, a black mist floating around her as she coughed. She tried to find her way around, but she just stumbled. It also didn't help that they were hearing laughing from both Contaro and Mokami.

"Where are you? Show yourselves!" Red demanded as she looked around frantically.

Before Red could do anything, she saw blurs of red and black zipping past her, the Melodyger getting hit each time and falling to the floor every time.

" **Look at her, all lost and alone,"** Mokami giggled, her voice echoing throughout the dome as Red got back up and looked frantically around for them, " **Remember that I can see inside your head… you've been having nightmares about this whole thing, haven't you?"**

"SHUT UP!" Red screamed as she pointed her sword around, not knowing that her eyes were glowing red underneath her helmet, "Whatever you're trying to do to get me to fight angrily, I deny you! I deny you both!"

" **I kicked that old crone in the head and I loved it! She was hopeless and reaching out to you for help as I kicked her temple in"** Contaro cackled insanely as Red growled, frantically searching for the source of the voices.

" **She's afraid of something, I just know it,"** Mokami smiled.

" **Don't spoil the surprise, Mokami. We want everyone to hear it. Glimpses here and there won't hurt."**

As Red frantically turned around, the mist started to clear showing the wall of the dome and her shadow clear against it, but Red noticed something off. The edges began to shatter and gain feathers, along with getting slightly bulkier, the hands gaining some kind of talons as eyes glowed red. Red looked confused about this before the shadow leaped off the wall and lunged towards her.

* * *

Outside the dome, her fellow Melodygers heard her screaming from the outside as they tried to break the dome.

"Damn it, she's in trouble! Mikoto-san!" Green groaned, looking at his Beat Sticks, "I don't know if we can play a melody powerful enough to reach her!"

"We have to try!" Yellow shouted.

"Okay, okay, let's play that lullaby she always likes!" Gold suggested.

"Yes! Yes! Let's do that now!" Green nodded as they pulled out their instruments, soon beginning to play Mikoto's lullaby.

They had to calm down and have a clear mindset in order to do so, as it initially began out of tune, but even when it was IN tune, the music wasn't enough to break it.

"Agh mou, nothing's working! They're torturing her!" Green started to panic, worrying about her girlfriend.

However, they started to hear a flute playing the same melody, making them confused before looking up to see Kujagora with a simple flute. She was playing the exact lullaby Mikoto remembers before the five caught on and continued playing.

* * *

Inside the dome, Red was demorphed on the floor and gripping her head in pain, struggling to stand as the Akuma laughed before the laughter suddenly stopped when they heard the lullaby from inside.

" **Wh-What is this noise?"** Mokami gasped.

" **...It's her…"** Contaro realized, " **Let's retreat for now. I'll come back to check in on her later… and make sure to bring everyone."**

They both smirked before the black mist dissipated into the air as they backed up slowly and disappeared.

* * *

Outside, the dome actually started to dissipate, vanishing into a red fog. The Melodygers soon stopped playing and saw Mikoto laying unconscious on the street.

"Mikoto-san!" Green shouted as they demorphed and ran over to her, "Mikoto-san, Mikoto-san, you okay?"

"Hold on… she's alive, but unconscious," Saburo informed.

" **This whole situation is going too far. We cannot risk this whole thing spilling out of control,"** Kujagora sighed.

"...Just who are you exactly…?" Jess asked, Kujagora sighing again as her body was surrounded by feathers before revealing herself as Hinata.

"Wait… you're that woman we saw before… when we all had ice cream that one time," Kazu realized before it clicked in his head, "You were an Akuma the whole time!?"

"I apologize for the deception. I've been watching all of you fight ever since Contaro made himself known to you. I didn't wish to interfere, but as I said before, this situation is getting out of hand. It's affecting both Mikoto… and all of you for the worst," Hinata explained as best she could, "Meet me by the quarry near the town limits, and I'll tell you everything. I'll answer all of your questions."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"...If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have helped you save Mikoto. You want answers, you know where to find me."

With that, Hinata turned and walked away, birds flying around her, blocking her from the view of the others before they all flew away and disappeared.

"Whew, this is getting really intense," Jess admitted as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"C'mon, help me get her up," Neiji called out as Jess did so, crouching down and lifting Mikoto's arms up, "It's okay, Mikoto-san… we're here now."

With that, the six walk away from the site of the battle, thoughts filled with the seriousness and tension as they struggled to bring their leader to Kami.

* * *

Over to Hinata, she arrived in a forest, looking winded a bit as she sat down near a tree and a bird flew and landed on her knee.

"I know I shouldn't reveal myself… but I can't stand what my brother is doing to her," Hinata sighed, gently stroking the bird gently to calm down, "Best to tell them now before she transforms and risk endangering her friends and grandma."

" **I can't let you do that, dear sister,"** she heard a voice respond, turning to see Contaro before he sucker-punched her and pinned her to the ground.

* * *

Back at the base, Mikoto woke up on a medical bed, groaning in pain as she saw her friends surrounding her.

"What happened?" she asked, "I remember Contaro and Mokami messing with my head and attacking me before I saw what looked like my shadow taking me down."

"Sounds like whatever happened in that dome messed you up badly," Mayako noted with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm just glad you're okay now," Neiji sighed with relief, hugging her tightly in response.

"So you saw that the same Akuma from before helped you get her out of that dome?" Kami checked.

"Wait, an Akuma helped you guys?" Mikoto gawked, finding it hard to believe.

"Yeah. Both when you were visiting your grandma in the hospital and to get you out of that torture dome," Kazu explained.

"She said to meet her in the quarry near the town limits and she will answer any question we have," Neiji informed Mikoto.

' _What does she have to do with Contaro? Did they have some sort of falling out?'_ Mikoto thought to herself, not sure about the whole thing.

"...I think you should meet her…" Kami figured as the six looked at him, "If this Akuma is who I think she is, then you can trust her."

"I hope so…" Jess sighed.

* * *

Later, the six were walking through a forest, trying to locate the path to the quarry to meet up with Kujagora.

"Mou, this whole situation is driving me nuts," Mikoto groaned, ruffling her hair and getting increasingly anxious.

"You're not the only one who's feeling nervous about this," Neiji admitted as he got closer to his girlfriend, "But I'll be here to help."

"We'll all be here to help," Saburo assured, "We started this together, this is how we'll finish it."

"Thanks guys," Mikoto smiled, her friends smiling back at her before she rubbed the back of her head, "There's something I feel I should tell you guys too."

"What's that?" Kazu asked.

"...Well… I wanted to say that… um, I sa-"

However, they soon heard howling, making them turn to see Mokami landing right in front of them.

" **Hi guys~,"** Mokami waved as the six of them entered a fighting pose.

"You again?! What do I have to do to get rid of you, get a restraining order?" Neiji asked out of annoyance.

" **I'm just the distraction for the real opponent…"**

"You think you can go on ahead while we handle this bitch?" Kazu checked with Mikoto as they prepared to transform.

"I'm sure I can handle what's ahead… I hope," Mikoto figured as she ran ahead and past Mokami.

" **Boy, is she in for a doozy,"** Mokami smirked as the five posed.

"Melody Change!" they shouted, quickly activating their Melody Changers and transforming with their weapons in hand.

* * *

Mikoto ran through the trees, soon coming across the quarry and searching. She then heard some slow clapping, turning around to see Contaro walking slowly onto the field.

" **Thank you for making it, Mikoto. I was beginning to fear that you wouldn't make it,"** he smirked as he slowly lowered, " **Look who else here."**

He then pointed to the left and showed that Hinata was knocked out cold and was tied up against a tree that resembled a sword with the blade's tip sticking out of the ground, the hilt in the ground, and she was upside down with blood dripping out her mouth and some bruises.

"Okaa-san!" Mikoto gasped before turning back to Contaro with a growl, "You trying to finish the job you started twelve years ago?"

" **That's one way of putting it. But I got a rather interesting story to tell you,"** the general smirked as he held up a feather and stroked it, " **That whole confession about me causing that crash was just one feather on a really big bird. I never told the whole story."**

"Whatever you have to say, I'm not listening. You tried killing my parents and my mom survived. What else is there to know?"

As Mikoto said this, she prepared to transform, but then she suddenly got hit by the same feather Contaro held, throwing it and making her changer fall off her wrist.

" **You will listen to the whole story,"** Contaro warned as he walked towards Hinata, pulling out a new feather, " **You see, when I said that I knew your mother and I was working as one of the stage hands, waiting for my opportunity to strike… I was much closer to her than I let on."**

"What are you talking about?" Mikoto asked, confused as Contaro crouched down pressing his fingers into three points in Hinata's back and then twisted them, triggering her to glow brightly before reverting back to her Akuma form.

" **Your mother is an Akuma no Metal the whole time… and I'm her brother."**

Mikoto gasped, eyes wide as she stepped back slightly in fear, still in shock even as D and Ryu stepped onto the battlefield.

"Y-Y-You're lying. That can't be my mom, it's just a decoy!" Mikoto screamed as she started tearing up.

* * *

"How do you know that!?" Yellow snapped, the Melodygers taking turns fighting Mokami, with him swinging his axe down on her.

" **Contaro has already told me ahead of time before taking me onto the mission,"** Mokami smirked as she blocked with her fighting drum sticks.

"Yeah… it all makes sense now!" Green noted.

"That woman entered with the birds surrounding her when rescuing Mikoto-san and leaving," Blue started figuring.

"She and Contaro know the same lullaby right down to the same pace," Pink added.

"And when we first met, we commented that she resembled Mikoto-san!" Gold concluded.

" **By the time you realize the whole truth, it's already too late,"** Mokami giggled.

"If Mikoto-san's mother is an Akuma then… oh no…" Green gasped in realization, "We gotta get to Mikoto-san right now!"

" **Not while I'm here you're not!"**

"Guys! Keep her busy while I go help Red!"

"Gotcha, bro!" Yellow nodded, the four fighting Mokami while Green ran past them.

* * *

" **You see, the whole story is that Kujagora took a human form and found love in one human being… your father. She grew soft towards your kind, making her more disobedient to our leader and me. Then she just up and asked me to join her and leave the Akuma no Metal behind. When she told me this, I felt betrayed… I felt like I was stabbed in the back by my own sister!"** Contaro informed, slightly frustrated with his tone as he clenched his fist and the feather, " **I wanted to kill her right then and there. But I didn't… I accepted her offer, because I told her it's what siblings do. Ask the Ongaku no Kami, he'll tell you his side of the story, he knew both me and your mom and that's how we know you."**

"...That explains how you know the lullaby…" Mikoto responded, slowly realizing the whole story.

" **As I said before, I was one of the stage hands during their world tour. Then mommy and daddy dearest were on their way back to Japan to see their daughter… and that's when I took the opportunity to strike! I wanted Kujagora to know what it was like to be betrayed as she betrayed me, her own brother!"**

Mikoto listened to all of this, growing more and more terrified as she fell on her knees.

"If… If Okaa-san is an Akuma… then-" Mikoto muttered, slowly realizing the truth as her eyes flashed red for a brief second.

" **That's right… that lullaby was always played by your mother. She used it to conceal the hidden power within you, to hide away what you truly are. You are half Akuma!"** Contaro declared, pointing to Mikoto while Ryu and D were listening, " **That's right, Takimoto Mikoto… you are a half breed! And I am your UNCLE!"**

Contaro laughed maniacally as Mikoto breathed heavily, starting to sweat frantically.

' _No… I'm a monster…? Then that thing I saw in my nightmares… the shadow in the dome… that was me?'_ Mikoto panicked, panting and sweating profusely, starting to cry before she gripped her head in pain, groaning from the headache she was getting before her eyes glowed red yet again.

" **Looks like it's begun…"** Ryu figured as Green finally arrived, already seeing the all the lead Akuma watching Mikoto groan and scream.

' _No… I'm too late…'_ Green thought in panic as Mikoto's body began to glow red while she tore her jacket off.

The girl screamed to the heavens as her body started cracking in some areas and she was on both her hands and knees. Her eyes started to change, her pupils widening until they took up the entirety of the visible eye and her nails started to grow sharper. After some more cracks in her neck, her screams turned into squawks as her face started cracking like glass, her nose and mouth merging in place to form a beak. Green demorphed and looked on in horror at his girlfriend, who started to tear up when she looked back, somehow knowing that Neiji was watching her. After that, she jerked herself back and screamed one more time, the red glow growing brighter as feathers sprouted from her skin and the glow exploded outward, blinding most of them.

" **Yes… yes, I did it…"** Contaro cheered, seeing the results of a successful plan.

The resulting Akuma is a female humanoid hawk with a short mohawk 'hairstyle' on her head, a leather jacket with some spikes on the shoulders, spiked wristbands and ankle guards, along with boots and spiked tips on them. She stood back up, her red hawk eyes looking at the Akuma no Metal.

" **Takimoto…"** D muttered, in complete disbelief that the being he longed to fight against as a rival was now an Akuma.

"Mikoto-san… no…" Neiji muttered in horror, tears rolling down his face, too shocked for words to describe how he felt as Mikoto, his girlfriend, now stood as an Akuma no Metal.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Mikoto?: **I'm finally free from that spell the melody put me on!**

Hinata: I've feared the worst.

Neiji: That's my girlfriend in trouble!

Kami: We're going to bring her back.

Contaro: **My niece was once a lost soul to me… now she's mine.**

Kujagora: **You monster! I won't let you rob Mikoto of her real family!**

 **Score 36: Let's Bring Back A Friend**

 **From Coda to the Top**

* * *

 **TB/KKD: 0O0!**

 **TB: Oh my God!**

 **KKD: Did we just do that?**

 **TB: Hell yeah we just did that!**

 **KKD: This… this is crazy!**

 **TB: Crazy and awesome! This is what I've been building up to, readers. This is what's shaking the story and the readers to the very core.**

 **KKD: This sure is a shake-up. But… did anyone expect it?**

 **TB: I've been building up to it with slight bits of foreshadowing to keep them on their toes. I'm pretty confident in this arc.**

 **KKD: Well then, let's find out what happens from here.**

 **TB: Thoughts on how this turned out?**

 **KKD: Honestly, I feel this one turned out spectacular! It was something we were working on, and even then I was still shocked when we actually got to it.**

 **TB: We might've revealed it in the last chapter when Kujagora was fighting Contaro, but at the time, our heroes didn't know it. The fact that the audience knows before our heroes just makes it all the more suspenseful and intense when the protagonists do find out.**

 **KKD: Yea, that always is suspenseful. Though I'll admit, TB was very close to making some choices I'm aware could be sensitive to some viewers. We may be writing this as if it were a Japanese show, but we still have American sensibilities in mind, and stuff like horror and risk of some religious symbolism that is sensitive to some… I wanted to avoid at all costs. Suspense is one thing, going to the route that borders horror is another.**

 **TB: I apologize for suggesting those choices and am glad we could compromise on something to make this work.**

 **KKD: Yea, same here. You're forgiven, let's just try and keep those possibilities from cropping up in the future, k?**

 **TB: *puts up the scout gesture* I'll try. So favorite part?**

 **KKD: Strangely, it's gotta be the ending. I don't know what it is, but I'm always fascinated by transformations, whether it be the typical toku kind, or stuff like Animorphs and other animalistic transformations.**

 **TB: Wanted to make it more authentic before we went for the traditional glow transformation. The ending was my favorite part too because this is what I was building up to and put all my effort into this arc leading to this very moment. I haven't felt this tense about a heel turn since Naga in Kyuuranger.**

 **KKD: At least the change wasn't so jarring and bone-chilling for me as the one Naga made.**

 **TB: Yeah, this one was more heavy on drama and emotion. While the Naga one was full of tension and drama too, this one got a little heavier by showing Mikoto crying during her transformation to really tug at the heartstrings.**

 **KKD: Yea, that's for sure. I really could feel Mikoto's pain during this time, and I can only imagine how much harder it'll get for her.**

 **TB: Me too. Well you'll have to wait until next time to get the rest of the story. For now, we got another awesome chapter planned for the next story.**

 **KKD: Until next time, you know who we are. Ore wa KKD Silver…**

 **TB: I'm TokuBrony, and we're signing off.**

 **KKD: *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


	36. Score 36: Let's Take Back a Friend!

**TB: *sighs with relief* After a month long hiatus and uploading a story, it's good to be back to my Super Hero Time.**

 **KKD: Yea, but we did get a good amount of time working on other stuff in the meantime. But now we're refreshed and ready to continue.**

 **TB: We start off with Melodyger and… things weren't looking too good last time.**

 **KKD: Yea… deep stuff. But hey, we gotta dive right back in.**

 **TB: We'll let the recap handle the rest. For now, here's the disclaimers.**

 **Disclaimers: Neither TokuBrony nor KKD own Super Sentai or anything else other than this original concept and the characters within. Super Sentai and any music used in the story are owned by Toei and their respective singers.**

* * *

 ***A galleon sails in with twelve figures atop it before the camera zooms in revealing Kamen Rider Buccaneer, the Sailor Spirits, & the Melodygers, the latter five all holding their respective instruments***

 **Green Melody, H-Mako, & Buccaneer: SUPER HERO TIME!**

 ***Instruments then surround scenes of the upcoming Melodyger chapter***

 **Buccaneer: Mikoto is now an Akuma thanks to those bastards! KUSO! You gotta free her, Melodygers!**

 ***With Hyouno flying around, she soon creates flames in the shape of leopards that run straight at the screen, showing scenes of Sailor Spirits***

 **Green Melody: Emi seems to be filling in for a friend who's in the hospital. That's nice of her to do… but can she pull through when it comes to saving her from Erio?**

 ***Treasure keys appears around the next scene, showing off scenes from Kamen Rider Buccaneer***

 **H-Mako: A Gyojin hunter? Oh crap, he's getting ahold of Chibi! Yoshi-san! Gekka-kun! Hurry and save him!**

 ***We then see the Melodygers, Sailor Spirits, and Buccaneer posing for the camera with Red Melody, H-Mako, and Buccaneer standing at the edge of the bow of the galleon***

 **H-Mako: Everything's set!**

 **Melodygers: Let's start!**

 **Buccaneer: SHOWTIME!**

* * *

 _Previously on Musical Sentai Melodyger…_

 _The Melodygers fought against another one of Contaro's onslaughts, Mikoto feeling more and more uneasy about the condor general's attacks towards her. However, during a big fight, they all found out about the mysterious rogue Akuma that have been mysteriously helping them, and about Mikoto's mother. This truth horrified Mikoto to find out that she was half human, half Akuma, and this revelation awakened Mikoto's Akuma half, forcing her transformation with the only one watching it so far to be her boyfriend, Neiji. And now, proceeding to the next movement…_

* * *

Neiji looked on in horror and sadness as Mikoto kneeled to Ryu and his generals in her Akuma form.

" **So this is what you wanted us to see?"** D asked, realizing his plan.

" **Yes, D. Akuma no Metal, behold my niece… Takara!"** Contaro declared proudly as the Akuma Mikoto became stood back up and stretched her arms.

" **Ooh, it's good to be out,"** she yawned, Mikoto's voice still recognizable to Neiji, which only made it more painful to him.

' _Mikoto-san… no,'_ was all that went through his mind as he was mentally and emotionally distraught by what he's seen.

" **Oh, hold on a second. I think I saw Green Melody right about…"**

As she looked around, looking a bit as her black wings spread from her back before she levitated and flew really fast, Neiji trying to move out of the way. It was too late though as the newly dubbed Takara grabbed him by the neck, choking him before she flew back to the Akuma.

" **Here,"** Takara grinned, dropping Neiji in the center of the circle, the Green Melodyger too frightened by what happened to his girlfriend to focus on what was gonna happen to him.

" **What, too stunned to speak, Green Melody?"** Contaro asked mockingly.

" **I am new and improved, Neiji. What do you think?"**

"I… I didn't want to believe it at first. But all evidence laid before me and the others pointed to this. The rogue Akuma helping us, the mysterious woman we saw before, trying to attack your grandmother and get a negative emotional reaction… it all adds up! You are half Akuma!" Neiji shouted.

" **And I. Am. LOVING IT!"** Takara laughed, jumping in excitement as some feathers flew around.

Soon, however, Mokami was tossed out of some bushes, who rolled back up to her feet just as the Melodygers barged through the bushes and were initially taken back by Takara's appearance.

" **Hey, guys!"**

"It's as we were all expecting… and fearing," Yellow admitted.

"That voice… it can't be. Miko-chan is an Akuma!?" Pink gasped as Takara smirked at them.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Immortals by Fall Out Boy)

 ***A Shakuhachi (Japanese flute) begins to play with some clapping as notes float across the screen, washing away the previous scene before we see the Melodygers, silhouetted before lights from above shine onto each one and they all pose as the instrumental begins and the titles were soon shaped from notes the Melodygers played their instruments***

 **Musical Sentai Melodyger**

 **They say we are what we are, but we don't have to be**

 ***We see Mikoto sitting on a chair, looking over her flute before looking towards the camera and waving as the background was replaced with a musical sheet, and Red Melody was shown in front of it, playing her flute before posing for battle***

 **I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way**

 ***Afterwards we see Kazu, playing his saxophone before he looks at the camera and winks with Blue Melody appearing on music sheet background behind Kazu, aiming his Saxozooka***

 **I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame**

 ***We then see Neiji adjusting his drumset with Saburo tuning his guitar before they looked at the camera with a smile and an upward nod of acknowledgment, respectively, and then Green and Yellow Melodies appeared in between them on the music sheet background twirling the Drum Fighting Sticks and holding up the Rocker Axe over the shoulder, also respectively***

 **I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams**

 ***We follow it up by seeing Jess, playing her Keytar happily with Pink Melody appearing behind her on the music sheet background, firing her Iruka Keytar before swinging it like a sword***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)**

 ***We finish up the roll call with Mayako working the DJ table and giving a smirk to the camera, Gold Melody appearing behind her firing and slashing her DJ MixMaster-ken***

 **(Ooooooooh!) I try to picture me without you, but I can't**

 ***The three generals of the Akuma no Metal stood there ready to charge into battle with Ryu Chikara pulling out his 9 arm guitar and playing a deadly tune***

' **Cause we could be Immortals, I-I-I, I-Immortals!**

 ***The six teens then pull out their Melody Changers and activated them, transforming into the Melodygers***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***The team then pull out their weapons***

 **And live with me forever now**

 **We pull the blackout curtains down**

 ***Both sides then stood ready for the battle before they started charging, and clashing with each other***

 **Just not for long, for long**

 ***Red Melody then posed in her Dotai Mode, acting like she's conducting a masterpiece***

 **We could be Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***The Melodygers got the upper hand on the grunts before fighting the generals***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Red Melody attaching the Hiyoshidai to her changer, quickly turning into Dotai Mode and striking the foes down with the Dotai Rod***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Super Melody-Oh, posing with its spear before DJ Koumori flew by and quickly shifted into Mixmaster-Bat, Mixmaster-Bat Electro also being shown briefly in battle***

 **Immooooooooor-, Immortals**

 ***We then see Ultimate Melody-Oh, posing powerfully with the Dotai Boomerang in hand before TyrannOrchestra ran and jumped in the air, shifting before it landed on the ground as Orchestra Rex***

 **Imm, I-I-I-Immortals**

 ***As the song comes to a close, we see the five Melodygers in civilian form walking off into the sunset, all of them congratulating each other as their faded Melodyger forms appear in the sky above them, and then the title appears on screen***

* * *

 **Score 36: Let's Bring Back a Friend**

" **Takimoto Mikoto is dead! What you see standing before you is my niece, who I've been trying to reach out to and wake up for quite a while, Takara!"** Contaro announced to the Melodygers as Takara grinned.

"Mikoto-san can't be gone forever. She just can't be!" Blue shouted.

"This is just… I-I can't even!" Gold snapped as two thin knives slid out of Takara's wrists before she began to twirl them casually.

" **Leave these schmucks to me. I got this,"** Takara smirked to her fellow Akuma superiors before launching throwing one knife like a dart at them while another one popped out of her wrist.

Just before the fight could happen though, a being shining like a bright light deflected the knife back to Takara, who caught it in response. This bright light died down, revealing a figured in a white and gold cloak with musical notes and scores all over, a bass clef on either shoulder to make spikes, and his face having a g clef as a crest.

" **Ongaku no Kami… it has been ages since we last properly encountered,"** Ryu smirked.

"I was hoping Mikoto-kun never had to face this side of her… but it is as I feared," Kami sighed.

"You… knew about this…?" Neiji gawked hoarsely, still in a tear-filled state of shock.

"All will be explained back at the shop. You harmed my friend, you took Mikoto-kun away from us and converted her to your cause with these mind games… you and Contaro will pay dearly."

" **Poor poor Kami… wake up and smell the sulfur. You and my bitch of a sister have been keeping Takara away from us for far too long,"** Contaro scoffed with a chuckle as Takara cracked her neck, " **The Akuma has been her true destiny, and you were denying her that."**

" **I've been trapped in the deepest parts of Mikoto's psyche thanks to that awful 'lullaby' she and her parents kept playing. Now it feels so good to stretch my limbs,"** Takara smiled, stretching a bit before pointing her knife at the Melodygers, " **And I just can't wait to play with all of you guinea pigs."**

"Unfortunately, you'll have to wait some more," Kami informed, slamming the end of his spear on the ground to cause a bright light and blind the Akuma.

When the light died down, Kami, Neiji, Kujagora, and the rest of the Melodygers, along with Mikoto's Melody Changer were all gone.

" **Tch, it doesn't matter. Whatever they plan on doing won't matter in the long run,"** Contaro scoffed, " **Now if you'll excuse us, I'd like to have some family bonding time with my niece."**

The others either just nodded or sighed before Contaro and Takara smiled at each other and they walked off, D looking at the two with hints of malice and contempt.

* * *

Back at the Melodyger base, Hinata was already healed and clarifying everything to the group.

"So Kami knew about you leaving the Akuma, became friends with you, and that's how you knew Miko-chan's parents, therefore Miko-chan herself," Jess checked to Hinata.

"Basically the gist, yeah," Kami confirmed.

"I was the one who helped Mikoto out in a couple instances, but I've been keeping myself to the shadows," Hinata added, "I didn't want the idea I was still alive to catch on to the Akuma and for any of you to get caught."

"Pfft, a whole lot of good that turned out," Kazu scoffed.

"I was compromised. I wanted to tell you everything when I asked you all to meet up with me… but the Akuma had other ideas, and now my daughter is among them."

"...Neiji took it the hardest," Saburo noted, pointing to his friend further away with his hands in his hair.

"Granted, none of us are too happy with you keeping secrets from us Kami. Heck, one BIG secret," Mayako pointed out, referring to Hinata with the last statement.

"I apologize once again. But now, the fact that you all know is better," Kami countered.

"...I'll go talk to Neiji-kun," Hinata offered as she walked to him, "...Neiji-kun? Are you okay?"

"No… no, I am not okay," he muttered, clearly not wanting to look at Hinata, "I wish I could've done something instead of just watching it happen."

"I heard you love my daughter, yes?"

"Of course I do. She's the greatest person that ever came into my life… and now they turned her into a monster."

"I did do my best to seal her Akuma side because I didn't want her to live that kind of life of chaos and destruction. I wish I would've been a better parent and explained to her, but I have no idea how she would react to such news. I know you all must be pretty mad at me and Kami," Hinata sighed.

"You're right, I should be. But my anger is being overshadowed by this overwhelming fear for Mikoto-san," Neiji confessed while looking at his girlfriend's Melody Changer, Hinata placing her hand on his chin to let him look at her.

"We're going to get her back. I promise you… all of you, that you will see your friend again."

"How are we gonna do that?" Kazu inquired, Hinata thinking for a moment until the alarms went crazy, causing the group to look at the screen.

"It's Mikoto and Contaro!" Saburo shouted as they saw the two Akuma causing some mayhem and damage, "And they're heading this way!"

"Crap! We gotta move!"

"No… I'll do it," Hinata informed, standing up and walking out of the base, "All of you stay here and recover."

* * *

" **So this is where the Melodygers' base of operations is?"** Contaro checked with a grin as Takara nodded in response while looking at the outside of Subarashii Records, " **Looks like a dump."**

" **It is rather deceiving, uncle. Best to destroy the whole building,"** Takara smirked before she saw the doors open, revealing Hinata stepping out against the two, " **Oh, Mother… nice to see you."**

"...My daughter… I didn't want you to face the truth this way," Hinata sighed as she looked to Takara and Contaro, "I can't believe you put Mikoto through so much tortures just to awaken her Akuma half."

" **Oh dear sister… it could've gone easier if you just let my niece cut loose and explain everything before we left for that tour,"** Contaro replied, " **Instead, you're idea of 'playing it safe' cost you seeing your daughter grow… and the life of your husband."**

Hinata gazed down, clenching her fists tightly as birds flew away the surrounding area, feathers gathering up in a tornado around Hinata, and she transformed into Kujagora. After that, she pierced the ground with her hand before pulling out the Houou-Ken.

" **You just sealed your fate… brother,"** she growled before rushing in and clashing blades with her family.

Contaro chuckled as he pulled the sword out of one guitar neck and clashed with his sister, the blades sparking with each clash, Takara getting involved with her thin short blades as she attempted to get at her mother's blind spots, but Kujagora was swifter and move away from the strikes. However, after about a minute with Takara trying to get at her blind spots and Contaro continuing to strike her from the front, Kujagora was eventually being overwhelmed by the two on one advantage and was quickly started doing more damage, knocking her back.

" **I'm not done yet,"** Kujagora grunted as she struggled to get back up, Takara taking a step towards Kujagora and stabbing her with the knives, making the Akuma grunt in pain as she went for the blind spots she was aiming for.

Contaro cackled as he watched his sister get injured by her own daughter, Takara being ruthless against Kujagora before she was kicked to the ground out of her Akuma form, the bloody spots being very apparent and visible.

" **A shame, dear sister. I was expecting a good fight… instead, your own daughter is kicking the crap out of you,"** Contaro mocked as Takara walked closer towards Hinata.

" **Sorry to have to do this, Mother… but you just refuse to see things our way,"** Takara replied with a grin, knife ready to stab at a vital area, but she felt a sudden stop, " **What?"**

She looked at her arm, trying to move it, but it could only shake and pull back a little against her will.

" **What's going on?"**

" **Takara, you can stop with the games now. Kill her already,"** Contaro informed.

" **I'm trying to, but… my arm isn't moving! Why isn't my arm moving!?"** Takara grunted, trying to move, but being unable to.

"It seems that Mikoto's consciousness is still alive within the body of her Akuma half. You may be the dominant force, but it is still Mikoto," Hinata informed as she smiled.

This hesitation then left her open when she saw Gold Melody land with a diving dropkick, making her stumble back.

"So Mikoto is still alive in there? That's all we need to know," Gold grinned underneath her helmet, Hinata surprised to see her followed by the other Melodygers joining by her side.

"I thought I told the rest of you to recove-"

"You think we're leaving Mikoto-san to you alone? I know you're her mother, but don't be stupid," Blue retorted as the team stood with their weapons.

"She is our friend, and we've been there for her ever since she first moved here. If she's in trouble, then we are always there to get her out of it," Pink added.

"Need I say anything else? You already know how I feel, Hinata-san," Green reminded, saying very little, but it was enough to convince Hinata otherwise.

" **Tch… how persistent can you guys be? Mikoto is dead,"** Takara growled.

"Then why'd you hesitate?" Yellow inquired.

"Mikoto-san… I will save you no matter what, and then we'll go out for ice cream," Green assured as Takara scoffed and got into a fighting pose.

With that, Green ran towards Takara while the other four took a shot at Contaro, the battle turning intense as Green mostly avoided the strikes from Takara.

"Come on, Mikoto-san. I know the real you is in there somewhere," Green insisted as he kept backing up from the slashes.

" **You're wasting your breath, Neiji. Mikoto is no more,"** Takara growled in annoyance, " **Now shut up and fight me!"**

Green just used his Beat Sticks to block against the knives, but he was still mainly on defense as he blocked attacks one after the other. The exchange appeared to keep going until Takara knocked the weapons out of his hands with her knives at his neck.

" **Now what?"**

"...I don't want to fight you. I want to free you," Green responded, "Come on, Mikoto-san. Snap yourself out of this and come back. It's ME! Neiji! Don't you remember me? I remember you every night when I go to sleep… because I love you."

Takara tilted her head at first Green demorphing so Neiji can give her a hug. Neiji smiled before he gasped, revealing Takara stabbed him in the thigh, the tip going out the back. Once she pulled it out, Neiji collapsed and screamed in pain, the Melodyger having a hard time moving.

" **What's with all this bullcrap about love you're spewing? That's just stupid, why would I care about a human?!"** Takara snapped, kicking Neiji over and over repeatedly, " **You want to free me? I'M ALREADY FREED!"**

"Neiji!" Yellow gasped before he ran over to his friend, soon glaring at Takara, "I can't believe you would do that!"

"Wait… don't hurt her," Neiji pleaded.

"Are you dense? If we have any chance to restore Mikoto, we gotta fight!"

" **Fight me? Tch. Please, my own mother can't beat me and your dumb, lovestruck friend can't stand,"** Takara scoffed, Neiji still holding his leg in pain.

Takara smirked, reeling her hand back with her knives glowing like she was about to finish them. However, she saw a figure silhouetted by the light of the sun in the air with a sword, confusing her before said figure slammed his blade down onto her, revealing it was D out of the shadows and knocking her to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Yellow gawked.

"D?!" Blue, Pink, and Gold gasped, D slowly walking towards Takara with utter malice on his face.

" **You dare deny me the greatest opponent I ever faced?"** he muttered, his skull burning even more ferociously as he slashed rapidly, overwhelming Takara as he kept attacking and weakening her, " **You would deny future great battles between me and Takimoto!? This is an OUTRAGE! A disgrace! I want TAKIMOTO!"**

" **D, what the hell are you doing!?"** Contaro snapped, firing at D with his pistol before the general blocked it with his sword.

" **And you… you're the one who deprived me of Takimoto, my greatest opponent yet. You used such underhanded, dishonorable tactics to get her to transform like this! You tried to murder my friend twelve years ago! And the biggest offense you have made: you have insulted me as a warrior of honor!"**

Contaro scoffed at this before firing some more, D blocking all the bullets with his blade, one of which somehow managing to ricochet back at Contaro, hitting him in the shoulder and knocking him away.

"D, wait! Don't kill her, we need her alive if we are to restore her back," Hinata responded, getting between him and Takara.

" **Step aside, Kujagora. Takimoto is too far gone thanks to that duplicitous bastard. I must finish her off and spare her any more torture,"** D insisted, aiming his blade at Takara.

"No… I can't let you!" Neiji shouted, trying to stand up only to collapse again due to his leg wound.

" **You've had your chance already, Green Melody. But your attempts failed, resulting in your wounded leg. How can you say you wish to bring your love back and not even have the will to fight? You've just become a hopeless romantic with no sense of understanding!"**

"That's enough, D!" Hinata snapped, about to smack him in the face before the Rider grabbed Hinata's wrist and pushed it back.

" **You dare strike an Akuma all for your stupid sense of honor?"** Contaro shouted, getting back up.

" **I'll show him!"** Takara assured, preparing her knives again, but just when it seemed like she would throw them, the knives… just fell from her hands, never actually being thrown, as if they were just dropped, " **What? Th-This again?"**

"See… she's still alive in there!" Neiji insisted, trying to move despite his injury.

' _ **So Mikoto is still there… buried deep, but still in there,'**_ Contaro realized in his head, but he just sighed and fired his pistol at everyone there before running over to Takara, " **We'll deal with you asshats later."**

Contaro then led the way for the Akuma to flee, black feathers surrounding them before they disappeared. When the others looked, they noticed D was missing, too.

"Where the hell did he go!?" Blue gawked.

"Does it matter now, we gotta get Neiji-kun back stat!" Gold insisted as they both took his arms and hoisted them on their shoulders to help him walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a bamboo forest, Contaro was smoking his pipe while Takara splashed her face with water and panted, trying to get control of herself.

" **The hell's wrong with me?"** she asked herself, the ripples in the water soon stopping, showing Mikoto's reflection instead of Takara's, making her splash it away.

" **It seems that I've doubted Mikoto's will,"** Contaro noted to himself as he blew out a puff of smoke, " **Tch, mendokuse na (how annoying)."**

" **How can I finally be rid of her? Everytime I'm close to killing those stupid Melodygers, she stops me! She's making me hesitate!"**

" **There must be a way to silence her influence. *thinks for a moment before puffing out some smoke* I got it… the old woman."**

" **...Mikoto's grandmother…"**

" **Precisely. If we get rid of her, then Mikoto will be silenced forever. She's still in the hospital, alive from what I found out,"** Contaro recalled.

" **Trying to kill Neiji and Mother didn't work, what makes you think killing the old hag will?"** Takara pointed out, " **It's not like Mikoto won't make me hesitate."**

" **On the contrary. The elder woman has raised Mikoto since your father's demise at my hand. So she's one of the last remaining members of her family."**

" **If she dies, then Mikoto's soul would be struck with so much despair…"**

" **She disappears,"** they both responded, chuckling sinisterly as they smirked.

* * *

Back at the base, Neiji was getting his thigh bandaged up where he got stabbed, wincing in pain as he sat on the medical bed feeling ashamed.

"How could I think I could reach out to Mikoto-san without fighting?" Neiji asked before sighing in defeat, "D was right… maybe I am a helpless romantic."

"You kinda are, but in all honesty bro, I know you can bring Mikoto-san back to us," Kazu assured, "Who gives a crap what D said to you?"

Neiji just looked at his team and nodded in response.

"Thanks, Kazu-san."

"Now since Mikoto's soul is still inside Takara, I believe the lullaby may be able to weaken her or somehow pull Mikoto to the surface," Hinata figured.

"Probably. It may be enough," Kami agreed.

"The Akuma might also be thinking of a way to either prevent something like that, or to make Mikoto disappear for good," Saburo pointed out.

"No matter what they're doing, we'll always be there for Mikoto! Just like she was there for us!" Mayako assured.

"Yea! We got this guys! We got this by the throat!" Jess added, getting everyone else to cheer and pump each other up, Hinata smiling at the energy and determination her daughter's friends were emanating.

However, the alarms blared like crazy yet again, causing the entire group to look at the screen. What they saw was a big group of Imps and Ogres led by Contaro and Takara.

"It's them again, but look where they're heading," Saburo pointed out, the screen nearby showing a familiar hospital.

"That's the hospital where Yukiko-san is staying at!" Jess gasped in shock.

"They aren't gonna do a full-on raid, are they?" Mayako asked, clearly nervous.

"No… I think they're going after Yukiko-san herself," Kami realized.

"We're going out there now," Neiji responded, grabbing the Orchestra Hiyoshidai and getting back on his feet, only to find himself limping, wincing a bit as he hobbled towards the exit.

"Are you sure? You aren't a hundred percent," Hinata checked.

"I'm fine… I'm not holding back if I gotta save the person I love. Who's with me?"

"All the way, bro," Saburo responded, everyone else nodding as the joined him.

* * *

The six allies walked up and stood a good distance away from the hospital entrance, seeing Contaro and Takara walking with their own army of Imps and Ogres all ready to fight.

" **You six just can't take a hint, can you?"** Contaro chuckled as he prepared his pistol, Takara twirling her knives.

" **Do we have to beat you to death for the hint to settle in?"** Takara groaned before pointing to Neiji, " **And you, why do you refuse to stay away and treat your leg?"**

"Because I KNOW that my girlfriend is somewhere inside this monster! And deep down… you do too!" Neiji shouted.

"We're not giving up on our friend just because she's half Akuma! She's been through enough shit already!" Kazu insisted and informed.

"She's been there for us every time we've been down on our luck. Now, it's our turn to return the favor!" Mayako added.

"Everyone ready?!" Saburo checked, the Melodygers revealing their Tuners, Hiyoshidai, and DJ Phone while nodding.

"Melody Change!" the five shouted, quickly transforming, Green Melody even having the black Dotai vest appear on him as he prepared the Dotai Rod and his Beat Sticks.

"The Percussion Musician, Green Melody Dotai!"

"The Jazz Musician, Blue Melody!"

"The Rock Musician, Yellow Melody!"

"The Synth Musician, Pink Melody!"

"The Techno Musician... Gold Melody!"

"Our music will reach out to everyone in the world!"

"Musical Sentai…" Green began.

"Melodyger!" the five finished as they all posed.

" **This will be interesting… ATTACK!"** Contaro shouted as the grunts rushed in first.

"We are here to bring a score of peace… from the top!" Green declared as they all ran towards the monsters.

(Insert Song: The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy)

Pink started using her Keytar Cleaver to slash at the Ogres coming her way, sending some towards Yellow who played his Rocker Axe to disorient them before slashing them in half, causing the grunts to explode. Yellow them used his axe as a launch pad for Pink, sending her skyward before she played a solo on her keytar airborne.

"WOO~HOO~!" Pink hollered, diving down before slamming her Keytar Cleaver down on the ground, creating a shockwave to send every Imp and Ogre flying back.

Over with Blue and Gold, Blue fired off blasts from his Saxozooka, making the hordes of Imps go flying back from the impact while Gold scratched the record on her DJ Turntable KenJu to make the beat go slower and fire off huge blasts of her own. The blasts made the grunts explode before she turned her weapon back to sword mode and Blue summoned his Blues Spear.

"Back to back, Mayako-chan!" Blue shouted, Gold nodding as she did so with Blue and they all slashed at any Imps and Ogres coming their direction, the hordes being cut down quickly.

With Green, he used his Folk Hammer against some of the grunts on his own, smashing heads and making all of them fall unconscious.

" **Ogres, with me!"** Contaro ordered as four of the giant grunts followed him into the hospital.

"They're going after Yukiko! I'll handle them!" Hinata shouted to the group, quickly running after her brother.

" **That just leaves me!"** Takara smirked, jumping down to slash at Green, only for him to block with his Beat Sticks.

"I'm not going to be soft anymore for this one. Even if it's Mikoto-san, I'm going all out!" Green roared, smashing his Beat Sticks onto the Akuma and them continuing to clash.

* * *

Inside the hospital, Hinata was still chasing after the Ogres, said monsters scaring all the doctors, nurses and patients in their way as they tried to flee away.

"Hey, Ogres! Aren't you forgetting someone?" Hinata retorted as she quickly slid under them, tripping the massive grunts on their backs.

They growled as they got back up, slamming their fists down before running towards Hinata. Hinata just kicked the grunts in the arms and threw punches to their faces and stomachs. The grunts were quickly dealt with as Contaro smirked before revealing his sword. Hinata was quick though, transforming into Kujagora before blocking with her Houou-Ken.

" **It's not enough that you hospitalized Yukiko, now you plan to kill her?"** Kujagora snapped, clearly angry over her duplicitous brother.

" **How could you deny your own daughter's heritage? She should embrace her destiny!"** Contaro pointed out.

" **What destiny!? To be a heartless monster under Ryu's command?! Mikoto should be free to make her own path, to be her own person, free to decide her own fate, regardless of being half human and half Akuma! Now, she is not your niece and you are not her uncle!"**

" **Pfft, what else could we possibly be? *chuckles*"**

" **With you, Mikoto is nothing more than a puppet, and you're her puppet master, pulling the strings!"**

" **Enough with the sanctimonious pretenses and FIGHT ME, BITCH!"** Contaro shouted, firing his pistol at her point blank, but she vanished in a cloud of feathers before appearing behind him and hitting his head with the butt of her sword.

He growled in frustration before they kept clashing blades rapidly despite the tight corridors of the hospital that had been cleared of staff. As they kept clashing, they both notice the doctors trying to push the unconscious Yukiko already on her bed out of the hospital and away from the monsters. Contaro smirked and shoved Kujagora off to attempt to kill Yukiko, pushing the doctors and nurses away before raising his sword up. Suddenly, Contaro froze up when he heard a familiar tune, starting to clutch his head in pain as he fell to his knees.

" **This tune… the lullaby!"** Contaro realized, turning around and seeing Kujagora playing it on her flute, the tune itself played in a way that made him hurt, " **I've always wanted to know… how can it hurt us!? That melody is supposed to make us stronger!"**

" **Simple, it's the instrumentation and intention of the user,"** Kujagora informed, the echoes of the lullaby still ringing in his head, " **You and I both play it slow and soothing, yet you have an evil heart! When someone with pure intentions plays this tune, it can repel back those who are impure… like you!"**

Contaro continued to groan in pain as he tried to reach to his sister to stop her, but she played the tune again on her flute, making Contaro scream in agony before he eventually disappeared, allowing Kujagora to stop as she panted. The doctors looked at her with fear and anxiety as she got back to her feet, turning back into Hinata as she walked towards Yukiko.

"It's alright, I'm not here to hurt anyone," Hinata assured the doctors, who were still uneasy, but stepped aside so Hinata could check her mother-in-law, "Yukiko? Are you okay?"

Yukiko groaned a bit in pain before finally opening her eyes, looking up to see Hinata, faintly gasping in surprise since she was still recovering.

"Hinata…? A-Am I dead? Or is this all a dream?" she asked, unsure what was going on.

"No, I am very much alive. All will be explained later, trust me," Hinata promised as she took Yukiko's hand into her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Green was deflecting Takara's knives using his Beat Sticks, the clash soon stopping as he took the shortened Dotai Rod to connect his sticks together, turning it into the Beat Staff.

" **Damn, your persistence is so annoying!"** Takara growled, clearly not ready to back down, summoning more knives from her feathers and tossing them at Green, who twirled his staff to block all of them.

"Come on, Mikoto-san. You of all people should know that I never quit!" Green shouted, rushing towards Takara and clashing blade on staff.

" **Stop calling me that!"**

' _Just hold on, Mikoto-san,'_ Green thought, using his staff to block her attacks until they both knocked each other back a bit.

They kept going at it, not slowing down a smidge until Green managed to trip her up and stomp on her stomach numerous times. Takara then tripped Green onto the floor with her, making him drop his staff for a moment. The two then continued to punch and block each other's attacks, the ground gaining craters from each blow before Green managed to kick her off, grabbing his staff, and aiming it at her head.

" **Okay, you got me beat. Now kill me,"** Takara shouted, but Green stood still, " **Well, what are you waiting for? You got me right where you want, so kill me! Hurry up and kill me already!"**

"No… I'm not going to kill you," Green informed, seemingly lowering his weapon.

" **I knew you'd be too soft."**

Green just tapped his staff against the concrete, playing a small tune that vaguely sounded familiar to Takara, and then twirling his staff in a circle, launching several green energy slashes up in the air.

" **Wha-What are you doing?"** Takara inquired nervously before Green grabbed her and forced her into a hug.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I will make sure you don't suffer alone!" Green insisted at the top of his lungs.

" **ARE YOU CRAZY!? Injuring both me and you?! THIS IS SUICIDAL! WHAT'S THE POINT OF KILLING US BOTH?!"**

"Mikoto-san has been through so much trauma and heartbreak already! Now, I'm going to share the pain with you, Mikoto-san!"

" **Let go of me right now!"**

Takara screamed as the rain of energy slashes started falling down at a faster rate, landing on the two combatants, Green simply taking the pain while Takara screamed in agony, getting the attention of the other Melodygers while Hinata came out of the hospital.

"Neiji!" Yellow shouted.

"Neiji-kun?" Pink gasped as the smoke died down, Green having been knocked out of transformation while Takara just laid a couple feet away.

Neiji spat out some blood and grunted, crawling over to Takara, slowly trying to get up to his knees once he was in arms distance from her.

" **What the hell was that…?"** Takara coughed, struggling to bring herself up.

"I told you. I didn't want you to suffer alone. I thought that if we shared the same pain, then perhaps, I would reach out to you," Neiji figured, coughing a bit himself, Takara getting to her knees as well, now eye to eye with him.

" ***sighs before coughing some more* You are annoyingly naive."**

"What can I say? ...Maybe I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to you."

Takara just chuckled a bit, feeling that was dumb, Neiji chuckling along with her for a bit, even as Takara's expression shifted to one of contempt and killer instinct as she reached over and grabbed Neiji's neck, strangling him.

" **You still persist with this love garbage. Why? Why can't you just give it up!?"** Takara shouted, more frustrated while shaking Neiji's head.

"But… I truly love you… with all my heart… regardless of your Akuma blood… and I won't rest until you come back!" Neiji answered hoarsely.

" **You've literally tried every trick in the book! What more could you possibly do, huh?"**

Neiji didn't say a word, just closing his eyes, thinking what might've been his final thoughts. Then, whether out of instinct or pure determination, it was unclear how, but he managed to start whistling. It was slow, deliberate, a calming tune, but very familiar to those close to him and Mikoto. It pierced through the otherwise silent battlefield, making Takara wince in pain, but the few transformed Melodygers left on the field suddenly felt compelled to join in. They each began playing after each time it was sounded, starting with Pink on her Keytar, Blue on his Saxozooka, Yellow on his guitar, and Gold managing to play a looping beat on her Turntable. As the familiar lullaby played, Hinata managed to walk out the entrance of the hospital, bearing witness to this, the lullaby revitalizing her as Takara began to try and writhe out of Neiji's grasp, only for him to kiss her on the lips. Seeing this, Hinata felt just as compelled.

"I never thought I would need to utter the very lyrics to this song after so many years... but… I must," she whispered before approaching the Akuma that was her daughter, and then began to sing with the instrumentals set up by the Melodygers, " _Hold onto hope, I'm home~ward bound. In the darkest of night, there's light~ to be found. From a spark will be born a fi~re~. Shine through the shadow of doubt~._ "

With these lyrics sounding out, Takara's eyes widened, flashing bright red as she somehow felt in pain as the song and lyrics were repeated.

' _ **Th-... this song… these lyrics… why do they fill me with such… nostalgia!?'**_ Takara wondered, getting back up on her feet and jerking herself violently while gripping her head in more pain.

Takara grunted, her entire body twitching as parts of her seemed to turn human, as if Mikoto was actually trying to break free.

"It's working! Keep playing!" Hinata called out, pausing in one of the repetitions before resuming her singing.

"Mikoto-san, take my hand!" Neiji pleaded, holding his hand out.

" **Stop! I am Takara! I am Akuma! I'm not human!"** Takara insisted, roaring in pain, but her eyes turned blue a moment as she found herself holding her hand out against her will, " **No! Don't do it! If you can keep me from killing those you love, I can stop you from coming back!"**

However, her body still twitched, human skin and Akuma self melding together in the middle of what looked like a seizure. Neiji grabbed her hand along with his fellow Melodygers, pulling to try and free their friend and leader from her torture. Takara actually pushed their hands away before screaming at the sky, as the glitching got so violent, the heroes could see Mikoto's arms and head trying to push themselves out of Takara before an explosion of light occured. They were blinded briefly before they saw Mikoto standing right next to Takara before they both fell to the ground.

"Mikoto!" Hinata gasped, running over with the others.

"Mikoto-san/Miko-chan!" Neiji and Jess added in shock, all surrounding her to see if she was alright.

"You okay, Mikoto-san? You okay?" Kazu asked, checking as Neiji held her, Mikoto's eyes opening, revealing her irises were grayed out and were otherwise just black.

"It's okay, Mikoto-san. It's over," Neiji assured, hugging his girlfriend closely, Mikoto trying to register what was going on as of now before returning the hug.

* * *

Back at the base, Mikoto was sitting on the medical bed with her legs crossed and her fingertips touching while staring into space.

"She seems to be in a state of shock and trauma," Saburo noted.

"But she's okay, right?" Jess asked with concern.

"I would hope so," Hinata sighed, tapping her daughter's shoulder, "Hello? Mikoto?"

She snapped her fingers in front of her face, even waved her hand to get her attention, but Mikoto's face still looked glazed over.

"Man, the shock of that whole reveal must've really done a number on her," Kazu figured.

"I think we should all be happy that Mikoto is back with us," Mayako pointed out.

"I am, but something feels… off," Neiji countered, Kami walking towards the group with a frightened expression on her face.

"Whoa! Are you okay?"

"No… no, I am not okay," Kami sighed.

"What happened?" Neiji asked.

"Well… I just finished scanning Mikoto's body to see if she was okay, and I discovered something."

"What's that?" Hinata inquired.

"Dudes… the lullaby didn't split Mikoto-kun and Takara apart," Kami informed.

"What!?" Saburo gawked.

"It, like, barely nudged them."

"Then what the hell DID split them up?" Kazu gawked.

"I'm… not entirely sure. My best guess is… Mikoto willingly split away from Takara because… she refused to accept the Akuma half of herself. It's almost as if half of her soul is missing, and because of how scared she is, she isn't responding to anything we say to her," Kami explained, making the others look concerned, "In short… Mikoto-kun literally shut herself down."

Everyone looked shocked by this as they looked at the prone Mikoto as she simply stared off into space with a lone tear dripping down her face.

* * *

(Insert Theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)

 ***As the song began, we see the place is grey and lonely as our focus goes from the ground and scrolls up to see Mikoto***

 **I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known**

 ***She starts walking down said road with her hands in her jacket pocket***

 **Don't know where it goes, But it's home to me and I walk alone**

 ***Her expression looks to be that of sorrow and pain as she walks***

 **I walk this empty street, on the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**

 ***The place then lights up with color as she turns to see Kazu walking up to her along with Jess, both of them smiling at her and waving***

 **Where the city sleeps, and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

 ***Neiji then leaps over with Saburo following behind him, both joining the other Melodygers and giving a peace greeting to Mikoto***

 **I walk alone, I walk alone…**

 ***Mayako then ran up to the group and smiled at Mikoto. She looks at all of her new friends, who all smile at her and even give her a thumbs up***

 **I walk alone, I walk a…**

 ***With that, Mikoto gives a smile and they all soon run off***

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 ***They look to see the Akuma no Metal in the midst of invading their town***

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 ***Ryu Chikara was seen standing atop his mountain on a throne while the three generals stand ready with an army of grunts***

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 ***The six turned to see Ongeku no Kami appear and give them a nod, allowing them to plug their Tuners into their Changers and DJ Phone into DJ Changer***

' **Til then I walk alone~**

 ***As the instrumental ends, we see them change into Melodygers before charging into battle, taking out the imps and kaijin with Melody-Oh and MixMaster-Bat on standby***

* * *

 **Jikai, Musical Sentai Melodyger!**

Takara: **I'm… fading away?**

Kami: If these two can't accept each other, they'll disappear.

Neiji: But why?!

Hinata: One can't exist without the other!

Contaro: **Fine then, I'll see that all three of you die together!**

Mikoto: I'm not… like them...

 **Score 37: Acceptance or Denial?**

 **From Coda to the Top!**

* * *

 **TB: ...Damn. That was intense.**

 **KKD: I'll say.**

 **TB: This whole chapter was awesome in the dramatic areas, action areas, and storytelling.**

 **KKD: This sure was quite the tale. The battles, the drama, everything about it was just… wow.**

 **TB: Some areas I took inspiration from Kyuuranger, which reminds me to catch up on that later, and I added a little more to the lullaby with lyrics from the Destiny 2 Rap by YouTuber JT Music.**

 **KKD: And in case you're wondering, yes, the lullaby is that opening flute solo of that rap along with the chorus of said rap. That was probably one of the best ideas we've had, so if you want to know what that lullaby sounded like when we first brought it up… there you go.**

 **TB: Favorite part?**

 **KKD: That's gotta be that ending part where we made it seem like the lullaby was the thing to help Mikoto break away from Takara. Just the build up with Neiji whistling before being joined by his teammates and even Hinata was just… perfect.**

 **TB: That was my favorite part too, the emotions of the scene shining through only to be capped off with the conflict that will be addressed in the next chapter. This whole arc has been amazing to write and I can't wait to see how it ends next time.**

 **KKD: Yea, totally. But until then, we got another class to get to. Right?**

 **TB: Yep. I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: I'm the Crossover King, KKD Silver… *Salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
